When It Rains It Pours
by cimple
Summary: ratedforstronglanguage It started with a heist gone all wrong and from there it just escelated to something too great for neither of the players on the field to handle, the point being is when something bad goes down it goes down hard and fast
1. Here Comes the Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, well maybe the idea of the story and the Red Sea Sapphire, but besides all that I don't own anything, buti do own Malchior's new look – oops did I give that away?**

**A/N: Okay … here's my first shot at a Malchior kind a story … dragons have always been my all time obsession so of course it was bound to happen that I'd make a story staring Malchior and his rival the wizard Rorek. However, in the Teen Titans Raven had always been my favorite character and second was Red X so of course they're the main ones in this story too.**

**But I know that's not something you guys want to know, well at least those of you who are wondering what the hell is going on with my other stories. Well my friends just give me a few because this story has been distracting me for a while. But don't worry those other ones _WILL _be finished. I just have to get my obsession quenched or I'm gonna pop. I'm a dragon freak, and I just have to see how far I'll go with this story.**

**Summary: **_Here it comes, to drench, to pour, to drown all … and yet I just ignore. I ignore the fact I'm standing here, I ignore the fact that either way I turn I can never win. The rain is my punishment, the rain is my friend, the rain always washes away the façade every time I pretend. Being something that I'm not, trying to predict when the next time I'll fall, forgetting what it's like to just forget it all._

_It started with a heist, a heist gone terribly wrong and from then on it just gets worse and worse and worse, then just as the situation seems bleak. Everything just blows up in the face when you throw in a snooping Raven, a powerful Spell Casting Dragon, a cursed Prince with half a heart, and a thief that doesn't have a **single **idea what the hell is going on. Yet as the story is written they all come to realize just what part they play in a book of terror that was found in the Library of Horrors._

_Because in the wet rainy seasons, the best thing anyone can do to pass the time is to pull up a comfy seat sit down and read a good book, because when it rains … it pours._

**So without further ado, I bring to you the first chapter of **_"When It Rains It Pours"_ **hope you enjoy and please review, I need your reviews they are my life savers!**

--

**Here Comes the Rain**

The rain.

Made by gases in the clouds and the lighting that thunders down, basically creating a giant hydrogen bomb in the sky showering the world with it's chaos. Drenching and drowning the land in water and in the mist of all the chaos comes life. It's a cycle … a long … eternal … precise cycle. But … that's the science of it all … what is the rain associate with in the human psyche?

No body knows because it's the way people see things … just as fire; rain can be determined as good and bad. Helpful and destructive, romantic and tragic, calming and chaotic … it actually all depends on the way you see it. Some like the rain … some don't … some wish it to come for whatever reason they desire … some wish it to never come because it'll ruin whatever plans they have made for the day/night/evening.

It doesn't matter …

Nothing ever does …

However … all this is beside the point.

The point is … it's raining.

That's it … in Jump City it was raining and standing in the middle of the rain (clichéd and all) was a dark figure. Dressed in nothing more than a pair of dark charcoal gray cargo pants with a chain hanging on the side, a black wife-beater on the inside of a dark gray flannel shirt, collar popped yet sagging due to the weight of the rain. This young man with black, iron cuffs on either wrist appearing to be ripped out because of the heavy chains that still hung on the ends lifted up a hand.

Nails: long, neat, and sharp with a threatening point moved a strand of hair that got in his eyes from the heavy down pour of rain in the middle of the night. The ebony, thigh length long mane of his, tangled in a heaping mess with his bangs covering over his dark, void, yet shining metallic black eyes. The emotions that shone in it were … none. Emotionless, soaked, and observant, the male that stood in the middle of the rain a top the long extension bridge glared at the traveling cars that never took notice of his presents.

Who would even notice?

He was dressed in clothes that matched the gray, gloomy night sky and up so high that even the rain would obscure anyone's vision to the skies. So to say that he was safe from any ground danger was an understatement, everyone was **_clueless_** … and yet … his reasons for being there. In Jump City, standing in the middle of a downpour, a top the long extension bridge was unknown.

Only he knew why he was there … and with a tilt of his head as if listening to something … he was gone.

No … not gone … just relocating, racing through the city using the slippery ground to help speed things along he made it to his final destination in no time. To the docks he slipped to the shadows and still as silent as ever glared at another dark figure that snuck through the warehouse, cape whishing and dripping with rain water. Dark black metallic eyes glared critically at the human that dared to take his game.

The Red Sea Sapphire, now everyone knew that sapphires only come in any color with the exception of red. So why call his Sapphire the Red Sea Sapphire? Because it was the only giant fist sized sapphire to have a speck of red in the center, hardly seen through the human eye. It had to be placed under a microscope … however that wasn't the case. The case was the value.

The Red Sea Sapphire was priceless!

So to see another trying to take what was rightfully his was infuriating.

Out of the shadows and dripping wet he let his presents be known in a caramel smooth, liquid hypnotic tone, "I don't like to share so … **_move._**"

A direct demand, the one decked in black with a red X on his chest and a white skull mask, with another red X over his right eye, whirled around and metallic black eyes knew him to be a rival to Robin Boy Wonder, and mastermind international jewel thief. Red X in his distorted voice stood tall and sneered under the mask, "Funny, hardly know you and we already share a few things in common. Unfortunately my friend, this here sapphire was mine from the start. So shoo."

"It was not a request."

"Yeah? Well neither was mine, now get out of here before the guards catch us, I got work to do amateur." Before Red X knew it he was dodging a gutz attack from the unknown thief and flipping over the glass pedestal that held the prize, "What the fuck, you crazy? You could have set off the motion sensors!"

Not listening the chained black-eyed male balled his clawed hands into a fist and without hesitation shattered the glass that set off loud, blaring alarms. Red X watched in disbelief, "Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

Sirens, police, cops, reinforced armed weaponry set up around the premises came up and it was only a matter of time before either of them were caught. X knew when he was cornered and force was needed and this was one of those nights. Where he just **_had _**to run into another idiotic hotshot of a criminal that thought he could withstand the Titans that (X timed it all in his plans of the worst case scenario) would be coming in 3 minutes. And yet … the _"idiot" _that tripped the alarm was staring and admiring – no, **_scanning _**– the jewel for damages.

Un-freakin-believable!

"_**FREEZE!"**_

"_**DON'T MOVE!"**_

"_**YOU'RE UNDERARREST!"**_

"_**PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"**_

"_**DROP THE RED SEA SAPPHIRE! DO IT NOW!"**_

Red X tensed and the glared heatedly at the damp criminal who just stuffed the sapphire in his pocket and eyed the policemen that surrounded the premises, "Now you've gone and done it, how you gonna' get us out of this one stranger?"

Then, the worse case scenario came true and the Titans came flying in, busting the glass roof and literally dropping in on the crime posing. Red X under his mask rolled his eyes and propped an elbow on the busted pedestal resting his chin under it as well as Robin glared at him, "Drop the … sapph … ire … X?"

"Not this time kid," X pointed at the longhaired metallic black-eyed criminal who blinked and raised a brow, "all his doing I just … kinda showed up … thanks for dropping in though."

Beast Boy leaned to Cyborg whispering, "Yo, who's pretty boy?"

Cyborg whispered back, "My guess is as good as yours."

Starfire hovering just above the scene looked over to Raven who in turn shrugged yet stared at the new-guy … he seemed familiar some how. Shaking her head, Raven stayed focused and readied her attack.

Robin turned his attention to the real criminal and glared, "I don't care who has the sapphire just as long as you hand it over and come with us without any hostilities."

"Well my friend," the drenched criminal tilted his head in a way that got even X to back up and away in fear, especially with the evil gleam in his eyes and the fangs that jutted out over his lower lip. It just sent shivers down everyone's spine, "I'm afraid there's a problem with your demands … it's a no deal on my end."

Robin tensed and addressed his team, "Ready Titans, he's not human," then shifting his response to the non-human thief, responded, "What do you want with the sapphire?"

"That isn't something you need to know."

"Yeah," X snickered, "and this place isn't somewhere I need to be."

"Titans! –"

X stopped his slinking and huffed exasperatingly, "Here it comes."

" – GO!"

Sending a dry look to the calm criminal X gestured to the charging hero's, "You gonna get that or should I?"

The nonhuman spared X a passing glance and crouched then leapt into the air to meet the more powerful of the 5, the alien princess. Starfire, surprised that he would interrupt her flight so suddenly without so much as hesitation or a chance to study her moves gasped and reared back too late. A swift spin kick to her temple shot her down to Robin, but the nonhuman clutched her heel and swung over to Beast Boy. Claws out and sharp, Beast Boy barely had any time to dodge as he felt his back grazed.

Back into human form and scared senseless, Beast Boy gasped and checked his back to see if it was bleeding … but only barely, "Dude! Were you actually trying to kill me!"

"Is that not the point?" the nonhuman flashed him a fang grin as Starfire and Robin tried to untangle each other's limbs to continue the fight. Raven, in the dark chanted quietly to herself and lifted various items in the warehouse – in the process blocking off all of X's exits. The dark sorceress shot the items at the nonhuman, smashing everything that could possibly to injure him.

Instead he leapt up high and flipped, coming down on Robin with a drop kick, Robin blocked with his staff and caught him off balance when he grabbed his ankle and swung him to the ground. Slammed, the nonhuman shot back up and attacked furiously, "You humans are all the same, slow –" Robin swiped his staff, but the nonhuman vanished and reappeared behind him. However anticipating the attack, Robin flowed in step and whirled his staff around to connect to the temple, but it was caught and he was jerked closer to stare down into black metallic eyes, that mockingly grinned down at him, " – weak, –" suddenly pain filled Robin's sense as a fist collided to the center of his forehead, releasing his staff, his opponent grasped it and with a simple twirl, swung it around. Cyborg who approached from behind had the center of his metal body stabbed and short-circuit his system. The nonhuman then spun all the way around and nailed Robin on the side of his head.

Around the world the leader of the Titans went down with his lights flickering out, the challenger grinning all the while, " – and so totally helpless."

"Not if I got anything to say about it!" Beast Boy roared, transforming into a rapter and charging the challenger, he turned to Beast Boy and brought up the staff to block the green changeling's large mouth wide open and ready to chomp down on his head. The weight and pressure of the beast snapped the staff, but not before the challenger flipped him overhead and slammed into Starfire who was occupying herself with X.

Coincidently X was just about to throw the alien a red tape to strap her down, but just as the adhesive was sent flying it wrapped itself around both the Titans and down they went. Starfire completely knocked senseless, as she was both knocked down to the ground head rattling, but it bounced back to Beast Boy's hard scales and to the ground again. X looked over to the stranger to thank him for the help, but saw Raven coming up from behind and warned, "Uh … you might wanna turn around."

The stranger turned just in time to dodge and roll to the side as a large portion of the warehouse was ripped out and thrown at him. Raven did not hesitate to throw a few more things, but he evaded every shot and even jumped over a few items to help launch himself up to the sorceress. Aiming to grab her and take her down, she shot up a black barrier and pushed him down, intending to smash him good.

Red X, leaning against a beam with his arms crossed cringed, "Ooo, why you gotta' be so cruel?'

Ignored X was, and Raven cracked the ground to stop the creature once and for all, but somehow, strangely he protected himself and shot up to Raven to try and knock her out of the air again. She – again – shot up a barrier, but this time it was different.

"Counthous Speltrex," he growled and from his right hand he produced a white-hot energy orb, where once close enough to the barrier he released and it was shattered completely! Even hitting Raven, and throwing her against the far wall she dropped, dazed from the hit. The stranger scoffed and flipped to his feet.

On the side Red X blinked, and blinked again, "Dude … who **_are _**you?"

"_Dude" _igrored X and stomped up to Raven who was recovering from her position and looked up to see the sorcerer coming at her. Eyes glowing and hands ready to attack, black-metallic eyes glared and waved his hand muttering, "Silensou."

Her mouth moved, but no sound came out, shocked and bewildered she scrambled to her feet and tried to get away from the sorcerer. However the cape was snagged and she was yanked back. A scream wanted to come out, but she was silenced. She could not speak or make a sound as she fell into his grasp, an arm wrapped around her waist and another ground around her neck, but never to chock her. No … in fact … it felt more like he was embracing her and before she knew it the mysterious challenger was whispering to her ear and the enigma was gone, "You still smell so _**sweet **Raven."_

_No … way … _she thought suddenly going still and paling whiter than she already was. The one holding her grinned and kissed her on the cheek, "Yes, little Raven, you remember me don't you? I'd hope you did … but I cannot stay and chat for too long sweet, I just thought you'd like to know: **_I'm back … for good."_**

With a spin he released her and put a sleeping spell on her, staring amusingly at the damage done to the area, X followed his example and shrugged, "So now what man? You and me gonna' go at it? You know, you still have my sapphire and I'm not leaving with out it. Not after I took out all those cops and armory, and there **_will _**be reinforcements soon. So what?"

"It's not a sapphire," Malchior sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose to keep a raising headache at bay, "it's a holding cell that can trap anything and any one in it for all eternity and right now I need it for special purposes."

X snorted, "Look man, I don't give a rat's ass if Queen Mab herself is in that thing, the point here is that it's worth more than your life and I want it. So hand it over or there'll be some consequences."

Malchior chuckled and shook his head, "If the hero's of Jump City cannot take me, what makes you so different?"

X got ready for confrontation, "Do I look like a Teen Titan?"

"Well you **_do _**wear a costume, do you not?"

"Enough smart jokes, last warning, give up the sapphire or you're as good as dead."

"You do not have the courage to kill, you're a cowardice thief."

The international phantom sneered, "I may not know magic, but I know crazy and I'm gonna go all psycho on your Houdini ass if you don't quit the fake British Accent. It's starting to bug the hell outta me."

"Do your worst, **_peasant."_** Malchior scoffed.

X reared his head back and looked almost insulted – note: **_almost, _**"Peasant huh? Well then Prince John, look out cause here comes Robin Hood."

Sending out numerous X bombs, Malchior dodged them all and went straight for the thief wasting no time in disposing him, "Tembel Murcrous!"

Powerful blast of energy came at X, and it looked dead set on target, but as the smoke cleared from the explosion, Malchior reared back when there was no body. Instead from above X reappeared on top pf one of the beams and jumped down. Harsh kick to the back and a ruthless punch to the head X jumped off and kicked the dragon – not that he knew who Malchior was – in the gut hard enough to send him rolling on the hard ground. The thief followed and stomped on his chest with his heel and kicked his face.

No doubt Malchior felt the pain, but X didn't care as he reached to the pocket he saw the dragon put the gem, however a clawed hand grabbed his wrist and X found himself at the receiving end of pain. Especially when he was thrown across the room and slammed into a beam that supported the structures form. The place rattled and groaned, creaking under all the pressure. However it was wasted upon deaf ears, plus the pounding rain didn't help.

"Robin Hood," Malchior growled, and spat out blood onto the ground as he stalked to the grunting thief that struggled to get on his feet, "how cute. So tell me where's Little John and Friar Tuck, and while I'm asking where's Maid Miriam?"

"Up your ass around the corner and three blocks down from here," X gritted his teeth and dove for the ground when Malchior sent another power bomb at him, however he dove far enough to where he was at Malchior's feet and took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Using his pick-pocketing skills X snagged the sapphire and before Malchior could turn the tables he got up with the sapphire in hand.

"Looks like I got the rock looser, now what'cha gonna' do about it?"

"Rip you're arm right out of it's socket!"

With that said Malchior leapt for X, but the thief had already pressed his teleportation button, however Malchior was fast enough to grasp the teen by the wrist that held the sapphire. Knocking it out of his hand in mid-teleportation, the Sapphire vanished with them all right … but not quite as we'd all would like to think.

--

**What'cha think? Was it worth your time to read? Please fill me in here, like I said, your reviews are my lifesavers! I need them!**


	2. Don't Chock

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone here either. But I do own the name Kenneth Aftaka, who is he? Read on to find out!**

**A/N: Hmm… the pairing … honestly my friend I'm gonna have to get back to all of you on that one cuz it's sketchy for me to decide. I was just thinking that as the story unfolded I'll let the character's – but mostly my fingers gliding on the keyboard – make the decision. So … yeah … hope that doesn't put a damper on you for reading this story, but hey thanks for reviewing any way! You guys are so nice!**

**So enjoy the second chapter … _BUT _just a little warning when I wrote this and read it I noticed that it was starting out kind of slow. And there's a part in only **_Italics _**that I **really **so need for you guys to read. It's important and it plays a major part in the story for you to understand. **

**So _anyway _without futher ado … I bring to you … chapter two!**

**(I'm such a poet)**

**--**

**Don't Chock**

The sensation of flying is a lot like the sensation of falling.

However, in flight you just know that you're not going to die and become a mere splat on the ground for cops to clean up. This … however … was far from the two upset thieves who were kicking and screaming in mid-air as they both plummeted faster and faster to the hard ground. The rain beating on them, as if to force them down even faster the lights of the city blurred passed, but none of it was of any importance.

"Hand me back the Sapphire, you have no use for it!" Malchior growled and demanded trying to chock the thief to death, who managed to punch the dragon and loosen his grip.

"You knocked it out of my hand you fuckin' retarded baboon!" X kicked the dragon causing both of them to tumble and finally look down to notice that the falter teleport had just landed them … well not on solid ground that's for sure. X cursed again, "Goddamn you to hell, once you get there, say hi to Lucifer for me, asshole."

Again he pressed the teleport button, leaving Malchior all to his lonesome in his fall. Scowling, and generally hating the idea of loosing not only a battle, but his prize as well just enraged him. His black metallic eyes tinting pink, as he growled and allowed his fangs to grow even longer along with his teeth. The dragon sorcerer flipped and controlled his fall balling himself up. He forced his dragon blood to surface, but concentrated only to his back as he bit down on his lower lip and cried out in pain when he felt the flesh of his back ripped to shreds, along with his shirt.

Pain …

Something he'd been quite familiar with all his life …

So this was nothing … but it still hurt like a bitch!

His wings: black, leathery, a tint of violet purple, and still growing till it was maybe about 20 feet in length when he expanded it tip to tip. Metallic black eyes bleeding blood red then subsiding back to his original state, Malchior flapped once … then twice, gritting his teeth with every sharp stab of pain that went up and down his spine. No … it wasn't the fact that he was struggling to fly and save his life that hurt and pained him.

No … but it was every time he flapped in this form that tore at his meek human fleshy appearance and his _"second skin" _sad to say was like his under skin without the plated armor of his scales. Soft, vulnerable, and easy enough to rip to shred, baring with the pain, he beat even harder till he could feel himself finding a stabled flow and tilted into a gentle glide. Getting more wind under his wings he beat harder and harder till he was able to control and gain altitude.

Virtually, escaping death with a mere tumble through traffic and a quick shoot down the street and up he went. Soaring higher and higher till he was safe from the prying human eyes. With the rain working against him and forcing him back to the ground, Malchior cupped his wings around his body and tumbled in the air to take a sharp turn back into the city, but a more remote part of it.

Where it was close to the slums, and ghetto neighborhoods, however diving into the many abandoned warehouses through the opened cracked ceilings. The very cold, very wet, and very angry dragon flicked his wings splashing the area with a shower of rainwater. And since this was like a spell the wings would not go away until twenty-four hours from now or if he transformed into his dragon state. Not that he was going to do that here, nope, not where a ton of mortals can see him.

The distressed dragon let his majestic wings drag on the ground with no honor or strength left in him to fight or to be noble like he once was. Malchior growled and trudged to a corner of the warehouse and plopped down, wrapping his wings around his form to try desperately to keep himself warm even in his cold damp state. Anger, rage, sadness, and exhaustion all rolled into one … the poor dragon could only take so much stress and his little mind couldn't take it all and he ended up trying to forget it.

Trying to think something different and lull himself to sleep, Malchior closed his eyes and curled his wings even tighter around his freezing form, _I'll retrieve it later … in the mean time … sleep is needed …_

That's what he'd like to do … but sleep for him was nothing but a distant dream.

**((--Day after the heist--))**

"I don't know what happened?" The Herald shrugged on the huge screen, completely at a lost of what to say as the rest of the Teen Titans all hung around the ops room looking down, pissed, worried, or uncertain. Raven standing next to Robin glared up at the screen and looked down at a piece of paper quickly scribbling a few choice words then thrusting it up for the Herald to see.

_**What do you mean? How did he escape your realm?**_

It looked urgent and maybe even vengeful, the Herald frowned sympathetically, sorry that he couldn't help his fellow Titan with her spell problem. Apparently the spell the dragon had placed on her was a silence spell that needed to be countered with a counter spell or potion. Right now, she was looking for one, however that didn't mean she hated every minute of her mute disability. "Sorry, I wish I knew, one moment I was relaxing then the next I was knocked out and the chains that bound the dragon here was ripped … all four."

While he was talking Raven scribbled some more:

_**So you mean to tell me that you have no way of getting him back? Way to track him? Trace him?**_

"Tried'em all," the Herald sighed, "like I said I'm sorry."

"But all of the other villains?" Robin butt in with an ice-patch on his head as Raven growled, huffed, pouted, and stormed away, cape whishing away behind her heading up to her room.

The Herald shook his head, "No, they're all accounted for … only the one named Malchior escaped."

"Do not feel that it is all your fault my friend," Starfire from the side sitting on the counter and swinging her long legs back and forth heel hitting the cabinets in rhythmic beats. Looking as chirpy as ever the redhead smiled trying to get everyone's spirits lifted, "The Malchior is tricky and would have found any other means of escape."

Robin scowled and leaned against one of the computers, "Maybe Star … but how did he escape Raven's curse? Wasn't that book in her chest? She did say it was still there when she checked … right?"

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all nodded in agreement. Robin turned back to the Herald and nodded, "Well then, thanks for the information, check up on us when you find something of interest."

Saluting and smiling hopefully the strange hooded abstract hero nodded, "Will do, the Herald out."

"I don't like this," Robin growled and winced when the pulsing in his head where he took a hard beating from the powerful dragon shot another fresh dose of pain. Gritting his teeth the Titan pushed off the computer and walked to the couch, plopping down on it. All the other Titans – excluding Raven – gathered around him to hear his train of thought, seeing that Robin could sometimes go into an absent minded state and suddenly speak out his thoughts without meaning to, "not one bit … first we get a call that Red X is in the area trying to steal the Red Sea Sapphire … only to get there and meet up with –"

"And get our asses kicked," Beast Boy momentarily interrupted, earning him a good evil glare from Robin and a warning smack upside the head from Cyborg.

" – meet up with Malchior …" Robin continued trying to ignore Beast Boy's statement, " … who, as a matter of fact escaped not **_once, _**not **_twice, _**but **_three times. _**Flawlessly evading, yet carelessly getting caught and recaptured only to escape again … guys … I get the feeling this time … Malchior's gonna' wanna **_stay _**free."

Cyborg shrugged, "So what man? What has the Red Sea Sapphire got anything to do with it? You think Red X'll know?"

Robin snorted and shot up from the couch, "Red X wouldn't know magic if it hit him smack in the face. Even still, where would we look to find the little bastard."

"Um," Starfire innocently called attention to herself, "I do believe that we are forgetting one thing here. I may have been knocked out, but I believe Beast Boy has already gave an explanation that even the Red X hadn't a clue about the precious gem's meaning to the dark dragon. It was only for value of money that pursued the X into fighting for the gem."

Robin shrugged taking Starfire's explanation – and Beast Boy's – into consideration, yet challenged it, "Sure I know that, but we still don't know if X was in lead with Malchior … it's possible that they might have turned on each other or something of the matter by the time we arrived."

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Yeah … uh, do any of you think that Raven should be here to discuses this thing? I mean, she is the one that'll probably know more about this than any of us."

"True," Robin nodded, "but for now I'm going to the Observation Room. If any of you need or find anything you know where I'll be."

"Affirmative," Starfire smiled, than gave a look of concern, "but try not to work your person too hard my friend … it is not so good for you."

"Yeah, thanks Star." Robin off handedly agreed (even if he really didn't) and went on his way to the top floor of his OR.

--

_How do you do it? _Raven growled pacing her room and glaring at the white covered innocent book on her bed. Her cape flailing with every turn she took to literally pace a faded path on her rugged floor, _How the hell is it that you always find a damn way to get out? My book wasn't even anywhere **NEAR **the Brotherhood of Evil … and yet … you **STILL **manage to escape! How do you do it? How goddamn it!_

Childishly she stomped a foot on the ground her will to scream, to shout, to curse, to taint through her mouth a wasted possibility. The damned dragon! It was all his fault! The gull to use and abuse her, then having the audacity to place a silence curse or spell whatever the hell it was that prevented her from speaking. It was infuriating!

_**POP!**_

Raven took a breather, on the floor under the shelf that held her belongings laid – shattered in pieces – her favorite black raven cartoonist statue. An antic in her family now virtually destroyed. All because of her loss of control, eyes closed and head bowed, the silent – raging – Raven plopped on the ground. On her knees but sitting off to the side tired, exhausted, and basically powerless to do anything. Raven gulped and looked up at the white book on her bed.

_The Red Sea Sapphire … a holding cell … the "Final Imprisonment" the only gem of it's kind to actually have the power to lock you away **for good … **_for good … _you fear it. You want to destroy it … it's the only threat you have in the world with no other Sorcerer to challenge you … _Raven blinked and reached for the book, opening it's pages and flipping through the musty old parchment. Stopping at the page where Malchior had interrupted and spoke to her. The dark Titan shifted her position till her back was against her bed and her book in her lap.

The names' of the characters switched and Rorek's name placed where it should be … Raven held her breathe and searched for her last sentence. It may have been a long time since she picked up the book … but the memory of how it all started was still as fresh as ever in her mind. _Alright Rorek … what's your side of this whole thing … _

**XxX**

… _and with a curse more ancient than foul Malchior himself, I called upon him to stay trapped within in the book for all eternity. It was supposed to end there … it was all supposed to end with the final closing of the pages of an old worn out journal that has taken into account of all my greatest adventures. Written and told by myself and I … my life would move on after I have closed the book … but … it was not meant to be._

_In truth, the dread dragon Malchior really, truly was greater then all the magic in the world that I've learned. The curse … ages as old as the land I stood upon was strong … but in my carelessness and my arrogant victory I have forgotten the one rule I was taught never to forget. This … would be my greatest undoing, and yet strangely a blessed curse all the same. As the magic engulfed and took hold of the beast, I was sure it was my night to shine, but just as I was enjoying an early victory it all turned into a nightmare when Malchior placed his own entrapment upon my blind eye._

"_For as long as I live, for as long as I breathe, for an eternity to come you and I shall never be done. Let it be known, and let it all be heard for the world to see. That as long as I live, you shall never have release, because as my heart beats in time with yours, once my soul dies is when you'll be put to rest."_

_His final curse … the curse of eternity – no, not even that, but the curse of having my own life ruled and owned by the dragon himself. I was bound to him and as long as he lived I shall never see death. Ripping out half his black heart I tried to move, to dodge, to see to it that this curse would never be placed upon me. The curse that I set for him was not finished and without a choice, I stood, braced and prayed to the heavens that the gods above will forgive me for this black blood that will soon rush in me._

_The pain was all too much to bear, but as his black heart pierced my chest and mingled with my human body – the pain … oh, dear gods the pain. The book, finished with the curse and the dragon sealed inside was finally closed, but dropped to the ground. My body … the pain … the darkness … the madness … the insanity … it was all too much! My mind was being filled with dark thoughts of slaughter, blood, chaos, and maniacal lust … I-I couldn't take it! I wanted it all to end!_

_His black heart was taking over!_

_I was too weak to deny it's haunting calls; it's sinful desires, and blood-lusting craze. From my boot I unsheathed the dagger that would end my suffering … a cowardice way to die … but it was better than to have his evil beast beating in my chest. Without a second thought I ripped off my armor and sent a cry to the heavens, a small tear coming down my face I plunged the dagger deep within my heart … and instead of feeling release it all just heighten the pain._

_On my side, begging, pleading for it all to end I had thought that maybe taking the dagger from my breast and letting my defenseless human body bleed to death would be enough to kill me. I only felt numbness, so numb that I could not even feel my own thoughts rapidly bouncing all over my pain filled mind. Was I dead? No … no I was not … because as I moved my hand to my chest to feel the wound … it was gone … as quick as the dagger had been pulled out … the wound I had inflicted upon myself … was gone._

_Healed … healthy … and no scar to show for all the drama …_

_It was then that I knew … that I, Rorek of Nol … had been given the most envious and worldly sought after prize of eternal life … yet, when shared with the damned dragon … it couldn't hardly be called a "prize" any more._

_No … it was a curse …_

_Because with every beat of my heart … I just knew … the dreaded dragon still lived … well safe and sound._

_Gods it was a sick twist in fate's design, her smile gleaming with much mischief and mockery … even now as I lay in the middle of all the destruction and madness I could feel her. Her smile … her laughter … her teasing glimmering eyes … she was a devil that one, and I … was her current favorite toy._

_I thought once I had closed the book with the sealed Malchior in it that this part of an adventure would be over … but no. Never … as long as Malchior still lived and breathed I would never be able to close this book, or many other books to come. I will live to see forever … a treasure envied and widely sought after. They can have it … because as far as I'm concerned … I just started this new chapter in my long forever life and I already hate the general idea of living forever._

**XxX**

_So … _Raven blinked and put the book down for a moment, not done with it yet, but that one part telling her more than she needed to know, she scanned the words and shook her head in amazement _… you're still alive … but where are you? _

It would be a question that she wouldn't be receiving an answer to anytime soon, however if there was anyone who knew where the sage was it'll be Malchior himself … they were connected after all. Connected … Raven blinked and looked down at the book, _Is that why Malchior's after the Red Sea Sapphire? To seal **you **away for good … but what has he got to worry about? The only way for you to die is for him to die … it doesn't work the other way around … or does it …? No … why would Malchior cast a spell that would curse him as well? It wouldn't make any sense … even in his desperate attempt at getting the last laugh. Unless … _Raven slowly got up from her spot, still staring at the book, she blinked and licked her lips suddenly realizing how thirsty she suddenly was, however ignored it.

Her mind on a roll as she tried to solve this mystery, walking to her archives, her bookshelves and such. She looked not only for a particular book, but also for the book that'll grant her access into her secret archives. When knowing that her friends were the snooping type she made sure she switched the blue-prints of the tower to the one that got the builders to build in a back room. For not only her friend's sake, but for the rest of the world, it was her secret library of horrors.

The book, plain and simple was found and pulled on and before she knew it whole shelf moved back and slightly to the right, allowing her access to the back room. Slipping in quietly the shelf shifted back to its original state and Raven found herself walking in between the walls of the Tower. In other words she was walking down a hall that was parallel to the hall outside, but this one hidden and unseen. Still clutching the white book of Rorek's Life to her chest she slipped through another crack in the wall that acted as the entrance to her archives.

This room was right under Robin's Observation Room, so when she heard his door hiss open and his foot steps over head, Raven knew Robin had come in to do some work. The office chair pulled out and sat on, then pushed in and the booting of the computer. Raven looked down at the computer in her own archives that connected to Robin's that booted with it. She shook her head and let him be to his work.

Being silent and observant always pays off.

Otherwise she wouldn't be aware of how to work a computer and hack into Robin's every time he logged on. Though she wasn't a snooper, Raven let the computer run with Robin as she turned her attention to her walls. Stacked to the ceiling with books and with half circled shelves in the middle of the room filled to the top with potions, powders, and equipment of magic. Raven placed the white book on the low table in the center of the room, lingering on it for the moment she sighed and looked around.

_Okay Rorek … you're cursed to stay alive and well as long as Malchior is alive, but Malchior is free and after the Red Sea Sapphire … for what reason? Is it Malchior that dies that frees you from your prison, or does it work both ways? If you get killed does Malchior die as well? _Raven looked among her shelves of many goodies, _Where could have the dragon gone wrong? What did he underestimate … does he know your precise location … and for the matter … **where **are you?_

--

_**SWACK!**_

"First and last warning of the day Kenneth," dark tired brown eyes bore into drowsy, woozy, basically dazed expression of the young 17-year-old high school senior with messy light brown hair all spiked. Looking like he just got out of bed – or in this case his book, his amber hazel eyes burned with a dull fire of sleepiness as he glared up annoyingly at his teacher, "fall asleep again in my class and you'll be up front doing push ups for the whole period."

"Sure …" groaned Kenneth the exhausted teen as he sat up and leaned against his chair glaring forward at the board, "whatever, what's the lesson."

"You wouldn't have to be asking that if you were paying attention now would you?"

Kenneth, agitated, tired, and aggravated snorted and counted to ten trying to keep himself from killing the teacher. Even with his rather unimpressive body, if anyone bothered to noticed they'd see that he actually quite lean. Maybe not as built as a jock, but strong enough to defend himself; yet it didn't look it … especially when he reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

The irritancies of a teacher stalking back to the front of the class to continue. Kenneth just prayed he'd stay awake long enough to right down the homework. Not that there was any point to it, Kenneth was never an A+ student and that was all that needed to be said as he sat there in his chair. Waiting for the bell to ring …

… and it did …

_**RRRIIINNNGGG!**_

"Okay remember class three page essay on the psyche of the mind due tomorrow! If you don't turn in the assignment there **_will _**be calls to your parents about it. Good-bye and have a good day!"

"Yeah right," Kenneth snorted and trudged out into the hall for lunch, flipping the bird back at the closed the door of the Psychology Class Room, "up yours asshole."

"Must you be so hostile to Mr. James?" a voice from behind, Kenneth, running his hand through his floppy messy light brown hair eyed the strange kid he'd come to trust as a friend in the crazy dimension called High School. They were the same grade, same age, though he was taller than himself and much more pretty – and Kenneth meant girly pretty.

Hell when they first meet eye to eye Kenneth could have swore he was a chick if it wasn't for his deep velvety smooth rich voice. In fact it sent shivers down his spine, even now, especially when he looked into his ice-blue eyes. They were ancient … wise … and so totally creepy. Ice-blue … so light that they looked to be glowing, his hair was long. Waist length long, with bangs that covered over his immaculate crystalline orbs. Basically he looked like some kind of perfect hero out of a fairytale – the knight in shining armor type.

Prince charming.

Though with a modern twist.

White baggy periscope pants, black wife-beater under a white larger-than-life hooded-sweater with his sleeves always pushed up to the elbows. He just screamed _rich-boy_, and he was! The people that he says claimed to have adopted him – and yet every time Kenneth came around his huge **_mansion_** of a house his _"parents" _were never there. Eating food off of a _platinum _plate and _platinum _fork/spoon. To say Kenneth was sort of jealous of the guy and his easy lifestyle was the truth. In fact, everyone in the school either wanted to be _with _him, be _like _him, or maybe even _murder _him. The guy had it all.

So what the hell was he doing in the dump of a public school where the people throw all the rejected brats at Jump City High School?

His answer?

"_Because it's more fun."_

Kenneth's response?

"_Freakin' brat."_

Then a good old light hearted laugh.

However, that was far from the subject, the flash of memory was gone, and Kenneth now walking with his friend to the cafeteria to get some eats was fuming, "Man, don't tell me if I'm hostile or not, Mr. _James _better watch his back, because I'm in no fuckin' mood to deal with his bullshit."

Ice-blue eyes twinkled with curiosity, an upturn of the left corner of his lips showed it, "I take it you had a rough night?"

A fault in Kenneth's step and a narrow in his hazel eyes, glaring at the ground then sending it up to his friend Kennth growled, "Rorek, shut the fuck up."

Rorek shrugged stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "Can't help it if you're the one acting like a brute, all I do is come to greet you a pleasant morning and out of concern ask if your person is okay. Only to have you go and bite my head off. Excuse me for being a friend."

"That's just gay dude, get the hell away from me with that kind of crap," Kenneth snorted, with a sneered, "why can't you just talk like a normal person? Why you gotta' act as if you're apart of some kind of damn royalty?"

"My way of giving the world some culture," Rorek grinned and jerked his head around to get his bangs to move from his sight, "try it, it'll make you feel more … important."

"Whatever." Kenneth scowled, scoffed, and walked even faster to the cafeteria, slinging his back onto this shoulder and wincing in pain then clutching his bruised ribs.

Rorek's eyes narrowed in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Kenneth quickly answered, holding his breath, and nodding his head, "I'm, uh, I'm fine … just uh … just minor pain is all from my Martial Arts classes is all. Aw, yeah, uh, my – uh – master probably hit me too hard is all."

"You sure?" Rorek didn't believe him and Kenneth couldn't blame him, he sounded like a fumbling fool!

"Yeah, so ease up off my back about it, hurry up I'm starved." With that the hazel eyed teen rushed forward leaving Rorek to walk calmly in the hall eyes narrowed in suspicion Rorek sighed and bit on his lower lip. Bringing a hand up to his heart and wincing himself, but more so discreet than Kenneth. Rorek took a deep breath and held it, then slowly let go, "Rorek! Come on! The lines getting longer!"

"Right," Rorek chocked, but cleared his throat, quietly saying, "of course …"

--

**Toldja that it'll be starting out rather slow, yetI promise after the next chapter there will be a bit more going on, right now it's all just a set up. You know the old saying goes "The plot thickens", well yeah. Please review, even if you have to tell me how boring his chapter was, just press the submit button on the bottom left hand corn. It's _begging _for the attention.**


	3. Let It Pour

**Disclaimer: I own the elves and the plot, not anything else, oh and the poem**

**A/N: LikeI said after this chapter things will start a moving even faster, but in this chapter features Malchior's thoughts and explanation on his part for why he halved his heart with Rorek. Even it features a bit of his past ... or what he remembers of his mother.**

**Enjoy chapter 3, please review ... please?**

**--**

**Let It Pour**

Only 6:00 in the evening and it was already raining …

Tis the season for the rain to come, it was the spring … but it was gloomy, dark, creepy. It wasn't the happy-go-lucky-I-found-love spring, but the dank, wet, and very moist kind of spring. Where you could feel the heat of the ground come up at you and without even having a heightened sense of smell the city air was humid and nasty to breath. After all, living in a polluted populace did have its defaults.

Like big business factory corporations.

Never sleeping, never resting, always working and always making money for the greedy masses … it never really smelt so good in the city when it rained. That is of course unless it was cold … **_then _**the smell of the city went away and the smell of fresh water produced from a healthy hydrogen bomb in the sky with the thunder and lightening and all that good stuff. It was only then did it really smell like spring … and Malchior at the moment wasn't caring.

Nope … the Red Sea Sapphire was gone, the police didn't have I otherwise it be all over the news, and the Red X didn't have it otherwise Malchior could have tracked it down in the black-market. It wasn't hard to coax snitches into … well … snitching. So after wasting all his efforts on trying to find the Red Sea Sapphire all in a matter of a day that was coming to a dark end, Malchior found himself once again drenched. Walking in said rain, in the middle of Jump City Central Park, only slightly sheltered by the large trees that covered the long walkways.

Malchior sighed and looked up, his water protective eyelids covering over to shield his eyes from he rain as he stared up into the cloudy sky. His wings had yet to retracted and so not he was walking around looking like he was wearing a large trench coat, which was fine with him. His wings provided good cover from the rain, and looking that he was alone in the park he used it to his advantage.

Up over his head he cupped his wings to act as an umbrella the downpour of the skies beating rhythmically against his sensitive wings. Malchior sighed and started to try and dry himself off the best he could while thinking, _Let us see … the Red X is not the culprit to the disappearance of the Sapphire, the Titans are clueless to it's ware bouts thinking that it would be one of us to have it … but I do not possess it … so where is the damned thing?_

He sighed and shook his head running a clawed hand through his long longs to try and untangle the pour strands, _If I were to take a wild guess … I'd say … it was transported somewhere else … due to the malfunction on the Red X and myself part. The teleporting belt the thief had had probably separated it from us … but where would it have been sent? No doubt it would be somewhere between the warehouse and the Red X's destination … so where would the Red X choose as his base?_

All questions and no answers … Malchior was hating that.

In fact he hated everything in this time, the reeking smells that nearly knocks him out, the loud noises that threatens his sensitive ears to bleed to death. There was only so much for a majestic, and powerful creature could take. Forced to cower away and hide in a human form to keep from arousing any suspicion was killing him. He felt so helpless! Sure he knew how to defend himself and his dragon blood allowed for him to heel fast and easy.

However the point was … he was playing human!

Something that he always despised and thought was too weak to even consider sparing a pacing glance! They were cattle! That's all they were! They were useless, ungrateful, stupid, immature, weak-minded **_THINGS_** that deserved to be put to death! Humans … where a joke! What good were they? What made them so special that they had been the species to outlast and dominate the times?

Malchior's thoughts?

Their strength in numbers and pathetic petty fears of dieing, of what laid on the other side of life, **_that's _**the two reasons why humans were able to stay alive. Because they feared everything, and within everything they feared they destroyed, and because of their unhealthy urge to reproduce every single waking second of the damned morning star and moonlit nights. Malchior growled, just thinking that he had to be disguised, as a damned human was more then infuriating.

It was **_disgusting!_**

So as he heard his heart beating, feeling it pump through his chest Malchior felt so dirty. In his desperate revenge tactic Malchior had shared his heart with Rorek … a human sorcerer … the only one strong enough – and brave enough – to go up against him … and live to tell the tale. Of curse he would have otherwise the book wouldn't have been made. The curse of eternal life … his own burden since birth, Malchior balled his hand into a fist; _I'd give my own heritage to undo the era of my stupidity … sharing my heart with a human? Why? Why did I do it? How could I have done it without any regrets or second thoughts of the future? Why did I doubt myself?_

He couldn't hold it … his wings slowly came down to his sides and began to drag across the ground once more as he glared at the sidewalk. The rain beat down on him, on the grass, on the trees and upon the earth itself. The rain … the rain … his rain … _Why did I hesitate? What was the purpose for my lack of knowledge when I knew … when I knew … I knew I could escape a mere pathetic book curse. I knew … I knew I could escape it without a hitch, and yet … I feared … I feared … _he stopped.

The rain … it continued to pour unto him … continued to beat down on him, soaking his clothes, his hair, his skin … virtually his whole body. Malchior just stood in the rain, wings on the ground and head still bowed, frozen … as if a stand-still pitch had been taken. Frozen in time and unable to move.

Malchior looked up again and let his extra eyelids close, _I feared … loosing it all … completely … disappearing as if there wasn't a written book of my own existence … the Earth … the Fates … Destiny … my Destiny … my story … would vanish completely. Malchior wouldn't exist. Not in stories, not in books, not in life … not even in memory … because, my soul would have just … died … disappeared. I would be literally whipped off the face of all existence. That was my fear … my fear of vanishing._

For a while … for that moment, Malchior just stood there staring at the rain, letting it drench, drown, wash, and cover him from head to toe. Remembering the stories he had been told since he was a little hatchling on his mother's shelf. The stories of great and grand dragons that would live on in memory and in stories for all eternity and eons to come, warming his heart and lifting his spirits, Malchior never felt more safe, secure, and protected.

However, like any other moral story there came a warning and in the warning Malchior remembered clearly in her beautiful song:

_**Oh my little dragon**_

_**Be still ye beating wings**_

_**Let bygones be bygones**_

_**And come withme to sing**_

_**Spin tales of great triumph**_

_**The stories that warm the heart**_

_**These words that spill forth thy mouth**_

_**Me promise the truth from the start**_

_**Yet your laughter is much pleasant -**_

_**To mine ears, I smile**_

_**Let not evil taint thy presents**_

_**Because through the inch, my little hatchling, you shall go the mile**_

So that was why he gave his heart to the human sorcerer, because he – his instinctual inner fear at least – did not want to die without leaving a sure fool proof plan that he would not disappear. He would live, even if he had to share a beating pulse with a human, and his enemy. Malchior shook his head, _By now the wizard should have figured out my coward's route … I guess, in the end … _the dragon chuckled and he shook his body to get some of the rain off his body. Flicking his wings and cupping it over his head again to continue his walk still chuckling … _I've been my own unbecoming … funny … real funny …_

_**TAPTAPTAPTAP**_

_Huh? _Malchior stopped, the sound of the rapid movement, splashes of puddles, yet … he couldn't really be sure with all the falling rain.

_**TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP**_

_Again! _Spinning around and dropping his wings, folding them close to his body and around his neck like a cape, Malchior narrowed his black eyes to see through the mist of the downpour.

_**TAPTAPTAP – SHHHHHH! – THW-THW-THW-THWACK!**_

Out of instinct alone the dragon ducked down and rolled barely dodging four perfectly aimed daggers that were sent flying to his head. Back on his feet Malchior shot up in the air flipping into a tree and staying as quiet as a mouse. He growled low and warningly, _Great … followed, _**and **_hunted, who's the new idiot that wishes to taste his own blood?_

Through the rain scanning up and down Malchior gritted his teeth, fangs gutting out and claws growing ever longer the dark dragon sat silently on his perch waiting for the assailant to attack again. Or to – **movement **– down to his right he saw a figure run across the park, _There you are, _as silent as the grave Malchior shot down and broke in a sprint to catch his prey, however it was a smart one. Somehow he anticipated his chase and three back five daggers.

Malchior jumped, flipped and dodged them all, even catching one and never broke his sprint. _Foolish mortal, _thought Malchior wouldn't know for sure if the assassin really was a mortal because the rain messed up his sense of smell covering the trail all he had left was to go with his eyes and ears. Weapon in hand Malchior flipped it so the blade was in his hand and reared his arm back.

With little to no hesitation at all Malchior threw the weapon fast and hard, the human never saw a thing coming and before Malchior could think the dagger impelled itself into the man's back and down he went. Skidding to a halt due to the rain that softened the park grass, Malchior stood over the now dead body of his attacker and sneered, _Is that all?_

Gun cocked, finger to the trigger, and barrel pointed to his head. Malchior's sneered turned to a dry look, _I had to ask._

"Hunting a Dragon I thought would have been even harder then I supposed … seems like I've underestimated you creatures. I guess the Queen was right to saying you're all nothing more than a bunch of over grown pet iguanas that've grown wings."

Malchior suppressed a dark evil growl, _What in the blazes ever gave these humans the permission to think that us dragons are related to damn iguanas? We're **NOT!**_

"Isn't it a little **damp **for you humans to be out at this time in season?" Malchior turned his head to snarl at the human male that dared to crack the "lizard" joke and frighten him away from his "hunt". However when he did turn to face him what he found was not a human … no … but something even Malchior himself was hesitant to face at one point in his life … an **_elf._**

As tall as he was, and a bit older than expected with light blonde hair that was dark and soaked to his face from the rain, his blazing green eyes and pale moonlit skin with long, tattooed, pierced, and signature of every elf. The ears. Yet … the point of the matter was the one that was hunting him was a damn **_elf!_**

A smug grinning one at that, "I wouldn't know, now, let's make this as painless as possible …" trailing off to look down at the man that was lying dead in the middle of the rain he snorted and shrugged, "well … as painless for the both of **_us_** as possible. Now, my lady has sent me out to retrieve what rightfully belongs to her … and it's not there, in fact I have been studying up on it's possible ware bouts and surprise, surprise a hoarding dragon had to come around and steal it. You just **_had _**to have the Red Sea Sapphire didn't you."

Malchior raised a brow, "The Red Sea Sapphire? It belonged to the Queen of Elves herself? How'd she lose it in the first place dare I ask."

"Silence!" the elf growled, "Enough talk where's the Sapphire? This has dragon written all over it, and I'm not leaving until my lady's Sapphire is returned!"

"Dragon huh?" Malchior scratched the back of his head and shook it flapping his wings to flick the water off it he gave the elf a scanning look and snorted, "Not that I care what your name is … but **_my _**name isn't **_"dragon" _**– crazy I know, but just bare with me here Quick, because the name's **_Malchior."_**

Faster then the elf could react, Malchior snapped his hand to the gun, grabbing it and letting it go off on the "dead human's" head watching him twitch and the concealment spell drop. To show that he was an elf all the same as the one that had himself twisted and twirled onto to the ground. Malchior now with the gun in hand shot twice into the back of his tracker's head with no remorse in his black eyes. "So … you've all found a way to cheat the change in the times too huh?"

Giving the gun a scrutinizing look Malchior tossed it to the side and huffed, throwing his wings over head again to shield him from the rain he left the two beings n the middle of the field to sink into the ground, never to be seen of by human's prying eyes. Malchior cupped the bottom of his chin, "Interesting … very … _interesting._"

_If Elves are still alive – and hunting me down for that matter thinking that I was the one to steal their precious sapphire … even if I didn't I would have so gladly done so. But … the Red Sea Sapphire … was owned by the Queen herself hmm? Well … that really** is** an honor … but how did the thing escape her hide out in the first place? _he stopped and turned to stare at the spot where he had easily disposed of the elves that were nothing but trackers. Malchior sighed and continued his walk, _Elves … what ever did start the feud between the dragons and the elves? What was the cause of our DNA encoded hatred for one another? Either way … that Sapphire is beginning to cause quite a stir … at least it'll make an interesting ride …_

**((--Titan Tower--))**

**((--Middle of the night--))**

Everything …

Was …

_Quiet …_

Nothing … no one was up or stirring, granted Raven would be the only one up at this time of night, but with the work she exhausted herself with over the day she had to remind herself that she was only a half-breed. Maybe her demon side was strong enough to go through the whole night without even batting an eye of sleepiness, but the point was that her human side wasn't. She was tired and thus plopped onto her bed without even bothering to change or pull the covers over her body.

However … her window _mysteriously _opened … just a tiny crack to allow for a tall male figure to quietly, soundlessly, and generally undetected slip in and close the window into her bedchambers. The white book on her bed, having been set to rest behind her since her movement was the one to stir up the sheets went unseen by the sneaky man who slinked right around her strange bed and headed for her bookcase. About to reach out and try to find the opening that lead to the archives he knew was behind it.

She shifted …

He stilled …

Silence hung in the room …

The only sound that was really heard was the sound of her rustling sheets and moving body turning to … he blinked and stared at the white book that she now clutched in her arms. Possessively. He tilted his head and looked back at the shelf then back at the bed, forgetting about the archives behind the shelf he slowly and even more cautiously stalked to her side of the bed. His shadow loomed over her as the rain pelted her window.

A debate ruthlessly going on in his mind:

Too take the book … or not to take the book … that was the question.

It was his target, it was what he was looking for and it'll be the only thing that'll lead him exactly to where his bane of suffering was walking. Breathing, living a life that he so did not deserve. The book … was his – no … it was **_their _**book. It belonged to him, because it told of his life … yet it belonged to the other because it was his home for a near thousand years. Yet now … he began to wonder as he stared at the young maiden innocently, obliviously sleeping comfortably on her bed.

The book … the cause of all his madness in her hands – no – in her **_arms … _**as if the pages within where the only things that sustained the very air she breathed. So precious … so beautiful … _no wonder he went after you … _he couldn't help himself. She just looked so fragile, like such a weak glass where if held the wrong way could break at any minute. Reaching a hand down not to grab the book from her, but to grab the cape that chocked at her comfort.

He unclipped it gently and easily pulled it out from under her, getting her to roll and open her mouth to produce a low moan of discomfort or whine … but no sound. She was a mute … or was mut**_ed_**, by a certain someone he knew. Cape in his hands he spread it open and was glad that it was big and long enough to cover her still form. Tucking her in he looked up and took in a sharp intake of air when he released how close he had suddenly come to her face.

The feeling … no … they weren't his feelings … they were **_his … _**and yet it still affected him. Like an infections dieses, Rorek found himself hovering not a hair width away from a kiss. A kiss that he'd be stealing if he even tried … even thought of … but it was so tempting. The feeling in his gut … it wasn't his that much he knew, it was the dragon's. A dragon's lust for a taste of succulent and forbidden treasure … she may not have been silver or gold … not even copper or flimsy metal, but something more valuable and hard to obtain.

She was the treasure of flesh … everyone was if looked at a curtain way … and Rorek training his hand to stay at the side looked away from the girl that hadn't a clue about his near promising position. _No … they are _**his **_desires, a dragon's craving … I will not taint such a girl that deserves none of this. You bastard Malchior … _Rorek growled inwardly as he sighed quietly and walked to the window prepared to leave and never return. The book … he figured … was safe with her … just as long as Malchior didn't think he could get anything from it … it was safe … she was safe … for now.

_She's so young … so foolish … how could you even _**think **_to harm such a maiden? _It was sickening to him … he didn't understand it, but then again he still didn't understand the reason why dragons fear loosing their souls so much? He found it funny … yet sympathetically and ironically he had also found himself believing. Turning back to Raven he held out a glowing hand and mutter a few chosen words to gently lift her curse, why let her suffer?

"Breeh gon simthox," he felt his magic disperse upon her, but frowned when it sparked and he felt a barrier of sorts. Looking at his hand and back at her with much inquiry he thought curiously: _A curse that can only be broken by emotion … what are you up to Malchior?_

Curiosity is curiosity, but as much as Rorek would like to stay and see what it was that Malchior meant by doing such a thing. Rorek had cracked open the window and slipped out into the cold raining night. Never noticing the violet eyes that watched him disappear with an inquisitive look of her own as she looked down at her cape that was draped over her body.

Raven sat up and looked down at the book, _Why? Why would you come to take it away? Why would you hesitate and leave? Wait a minute …_ Raven's eyes shot back to the glass, even though she knew he wasn't there anymore memory was pulsating through her mind in confusion. _Were you wearing a **Red X **battle suit?_

--

**Ooo ... Rorek with the Red X suit? Elves? This is getting weirder and weirder as the chapters progress ... does Rorek playing the theif? Hmm ... something doesn't sound right about that ... (gasps) and Raven knows! But did she know that he was oh so close to kissing her? Maybe? Maybe not ... but it all gets better in the next chapter.**


	4. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the Teen Titans, but I do own Bryson and Kenneth**

**A/N: Wow, sorry this one took a little while, but just as I was going to upload this chapter the site was kinda getting on my nerves and wouldn't let me even get on, so here's the forth chapter. Ever wondered what it's like to have a wizard, a dragon, a thief, and a gargoyle under the same roof? Well here's my take on it.**

**Chapter 4 everyone, enjoy and thanks for your reviews, keep'em comin' folks. Thanks!**

**--**

**Lost and Found**

Home …

A place where you go to rest after a long days hard work …

Home …

Rorek sighed as he stripped off the Red X suit he took from Kenneth while he ate in peace at school earlier that day. The silly human boy had placed the suit in his own backpack! A very unprofessional thing to do, but Rorek didn't care; it got him where he needed to be and what he had to do. It served its purpose for another night. Clipping off the cape then moving to unclasp the belt the thought that maybe what he was doing. Using the Red X suit for his own means just as his friend Kenneth was doing the same was wrong never crossed his mind.

The suit – in his opinion – was just a suit, the person behind it could be anyone, even himself. However it's main user was Kenneth Aftaka an odd name that Rorek knew to be in Elvin tongue that had a **_very _**negative meaning. _Aftaka _meant, _"to steal"_ where as its counter _taka _meant, _"to take"_ get the difference? A very **big **difference in this case and the belief that maybe this could be little to no coincidence in the teen's life was an understatement.

Kenneth was – in a sense – **_born _**to steal.

Rorek chuckled at the thought; even now he still found it funny that the very person who owned the name – and maybe even have a bit of Elvin blood in him – was oblivious to Fate's humor. It was hilarious! After the first hundred or so years of living with Malchior's curse Rorek had come to terms with it and laughed. Fate had a cruel sick twisted sense of humor, but he loved her even still.

The top of the suit came off and a white shirt was pulled up and over his head, long sleeved and cozy for the very damp night and cold weather that was brewing. The rest of the outfit went away and he hung it out to dry, but made sure that it was in a place where none of the maids and servants dared to venture in his room.

An oversized room at that …

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"My Lord Rorek, I hate to be of disturbance to you, but there is someone at the front door."

_Bryson? _Rorek blinked and looked at the alarm clock that rested on his nightstand raising a brow when he noticed it was already 3:06 in the morning, he tossed the suit on the bed and pulled his hair back in a low ponytail as he went to answer the door. Opening one of the double doors Rorek came face to face with his trusted butler, follower, servant, trainer, and all together friend of the ages. The gargoyle that stuck with him through thick and thin for the past thousand years stood before him.

Ears that tipped and pointed, cupped and jutted up passed the top of his head, and wings that wrapped around his shoulders and small extra hands that clasped in the front of his chest. Well kept, well trained, and well tamed fiery red-hair pulled back in a rat-tail, as well as his horns that jutted out of his forehead and curved back in line with his skill. However tipped and curled like a ram when it came to the sides of his head.

The lengths of gargoyles' horns were always the emphases of his age, and his horns were big, while his eyes that were slanted and pitch black showed his wise and gentle aging of his years. Everything was pitch black, no white, just black. Fangs on the upper and lower teeth and hands that weren't hands at all, but were sharp pointed black claws as well as his feet, with bent back knees that'll spring up and launch him into the sky.

Bryson wasn't a creature of night; he couldn't hold a concealment spell for long periods of time thus became Rorek's "butler" as a way to prevent himself from going out in the light. Rorek looked down the hall as Bryson backed to allow him to come out and close his door, "What's going on? Who's at the door?"

"Oh … wow …" both startled and defensive, Rorek and Bryson spun around to protect from the being that snuck up behind them. Bryson shooting open his wings and crouching down while Rorek glowed white, eyes and palms at the sight of his bane. The cause of his pain, and the dragon that was supposed to die within time … but never did. Malchior, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and wings clasped around his shoulders eyed the two with much amusement.

However mostly lingered on Rorek, the wizard that dared to defy him even now, the sorcerer who showed him how much he feared death, and the human that he had literally given half his heart to, "… Rorek … Bryson … how's this for a happy little family reunion. Rorek, you never aged a day in life! How **_DO_** you do it?"

"Bastard!" Rorek leapt for the dragon's throat, but Bryson grabbed the back of his shirt and swung him around so he couldn't see Malchior. The rage in his soul and mind, the opportunity to destroy and eliminate the damned lizard that condemned him to hell! Rorek struggled out of Bryson's strong grip, "Bryson! Release me at once! That monster of a beast shall not live to see another day! Let me go Bryson!"

"**_Master Rorek! Calm yourself this instant, no blood shall be spilt this time, hour, or place! Get your head straight boy!" _**the gargoyle growled deeply in his own language. Rorek heard, but he wasn't listening, instead he was still trying to sidestep Bryson and get to the grinning dragon.

Even going so far as to shove Bryson and accidentally incinerating his shirt with his heated magic, **_"I command you to STEP A SIDE! That dragon shall no longer be seen with a smile upon his face!"_**

Malchior chuckled and changed the language both were using to the language that was precise … the language where no creature could pass a lie through his tongue without twisting his words, **_"My, aren't we just cheery_** **_tonight."_**

"YOU!" Rorek snapped back to Malchior and Bryson braced for anything the sorcerers' would try, "Why in bloody hell are you here? How in the blazes did you even find my location?"

Malchior laughed and shook his head, **_"Simple enough my friend, all I had to do was find the biggest house on the block find out the bloke who lives in it and bingo! Here you are relaxing in the lap of luxury and unseen by the human eye in the middle of the bush. Clever you be."_**

"**_But you still have not answered why you're here." _**Bryson demanded still trying to back Rorek up to keep the peace that wasn't even there, it was just lingering, floating. Waiting to be snuffed out at any given moment when something was not said properly.

Malchior shrugged, "I'll discuss it once you attend to the guest waiting downstairs."

Rorek reared back and looked to Bryson, "Guest?"

"The one at the door!" Bryson's eyes shot open in disbelief, "Rorek it is the one from your schooling! Kenneth Aftaka!"

"Who?" Malchior tilted his head in confusion, but Rorek ignored him.

"Kenneth? Truly? Now what's **_he _**doing here at this late hour?" turning to Malchior, Rorek pointed and let his voice be heard, "Malchior, you shall not move from this spot, we are not finished here, Bryson. Watch him and see to it that he's well behaved while I attend to Aftaka."

With a flick of his long white mane Rorek waltzed down the hall leaving Malchior to look up at the narrowed eyed Bryson. Snorted Malchior chuckled, "Kind of bossy isn't he?"

"**_Keep your mouth closed, dragon."_** Bryson growled.

"_**Oh what bore."**_

--

Rorek rushed down the hall and took a sharp turn around the corridor to stand at the top of the grand staircase that swirled with the far right wall and stopped at the ball of the main hall. The entrance into the mansion and the two large double multicolored laminated intricate plane glass doors; looking down to see a soaking Kenneth shivering in the cold of the room and drenched from the rain outside.

Bright hazel eyes looked up to meet with ice-blue orbs and he gave a weak smile and wave, "Ae there prince charming, hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Bad time?" Rorek repeated in disbelief as he rushed down the stairs watching his step while giving Kenneth an odd look, "Kenneth, it's in the middle of the night … no, correction it's 3:13 in the morning, what – **_how _**did you get here and why?"

Serious, Kenneth looked down and frowned deeply coughing slightly and letting himself be lead into the parlor where Rorek had no trouble draping a blanket around his shoulders and allowing for him to sit on the thousand dollar couches. The ones that Kenneth remotely remembered Rorek once threatened to cut his head off if he **_ever _**got any stains on it. Now … it was like … it didn't matter. So he went with it, sitting down Kenneth sighed and sat back, "Man, I'm sorry for doing this to you … but I was kind-a hoping your mom was here."

Rorek shook his head, "No, my mother's are still off in London, but I can help any way I can. Just tell me why you're here."

_And I was stealing from this guy? _Kenneth shook his head and looked off to the side where the pane windows were mercilessly pounded by the rain he ran in. Rorek sat; waiting patiently for Kenneth to start speaking and the human wasted his time for not, "My house dude … it was raided while I was going to sleep."

"What?" Rorek blinked.

Kenneth sighed, "Yeah, these weird guys … they were totally trashing my place, I didn't have the time to think or call the cops so I ran. Ran to the bus station to come here … but … they followed me to the station. I swear to god it was self-defense, but they weren't even human!"

"Who?"

"The ones that were in my house!" Kenneth snapped and Rorek sat back as the human scowled and snarled, throwing the blanket off and getting up off the wet couch. Kenneth started to pace the room, "I got nothing they want and yet they were after me like I saw some kind of murder and scared that I'll testify against them! Seriously Rorek, they were on my ass getting ready to **_kill _**me if I didn't give them ... damn man."

Rorek raised a brow when Kenneth suddenly stopped and flicked his wrist to emphasize his point. Yet, that wasn't what got Rorek to push the subject at hand, it was the sudden silence. If there was anything to identify Kenneth with, it would be his loud mouth, crazy, impulsive attitude. So with this sudden change in style Rorek stood up with him, "What were they after in your house Kenneth?"

"Never mind," Kenneth shook his head and walked to the window, "I already told you I had nothing of value for them."

"That's a goddamn lie and you know it human!"

Rorek groaned in frustration and turned to the entrance where Malchior was marching in with Bryson following trying to get him back upstairs. Kenneth blinked and turned around his body going ridged and still where he looked like a rabbit ready to run if the cat took one look his way. Right now Malchior's metallic eyes were locked on him and there was no place to run.

Cornered by the laminated window – shatter proof – and everyone else that was pouring into the room Rorek growled and glared at the dragon, "Malchior I told you to stay put up stairs!"

"Shut up," Malchior snapped, baring his fangs as a warning gesture to back off, "like I'm really going to listen to you. And **_you, _**you had it all along didn't you!"

Kenneth shouted back, "I don't know what the hell you talkin' about fool! You're the one that was holding the damn thing, **_you're _**the one that has the Red Sea Sapphire!"

"I never said what was stolen now did I?" Malchior mocked and Rorek shoved him back.

"Enough! You two know each other? Kenneth you know him?" Rorek pointed to the snarling dragon whose wings were cupped and slightly raised to show his challenge.

Kenneth gave Rorek a scrutinizing look then a glare at Malchior, "Man I've never met this nobody in my entire life."

"Oh of course you have," Malchior growled, "I'm the _"fuckin' retarded baboon"_ from the night before. So don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, **Red _X."_**

"Fuck you!"

_**RROOAARR!**_

Malchior, Rorek, and Kenneth all flinched and covered their ears as a loud ear piercing roar echoed through the giant mansion. Malchior spun around to snarl at the gargoyle that spread his wings wide open. However Bryson would be having none of his fights, flat out ignoring him he more than growled out his lecture, "Everybody shall hold ye tongue this instant! You're all acting like damn fools, such ignoramus I've seen in all my days, especially coming from you Rorek. Once we are all calm and collected will we find out what is going on. Starting. With. You."

Bryson pointed at Malchior, "You've done nothing but cause chaos and mayhem since you stepped foot in this house and by the gods I should throw you and everyone else out for showing such disrespect towards the ancients that have dwelled here in these lands since before either of us were born! Am I any way unclear to you all? Or shall I start making a _point_?"

Emphasizing on the word _"point" _Bryson thrust his claws in front of Malchior's face, making sure he saw the sharpness and tip-top point of every each claw. He was not playing around; every word that came from his mouth was sure and will happen if there was another hair thrown about in a spat. Malchior didn't want to test Bryson's strength after all the year's they've been apart. The gargoyle may have been old, but gargoyles had a nasty habit of surprising their enemies without even trying.

Bryson was no different, so without wanting to Malchior stood down and wrapped his wings around his shoulder hooking them into place he waltzed to a wall in the room and leaned against it. Bowing his head and saying a little chant of forgiveness in a different tongue to the spirits that floated restlessly in the halls. Rorek did the same and Kenneth just raised a brow staring at the gargoyle that was at the entrance of the parlor. He sneered, "Okay … I get that guy –" Kenneth pointed to a growling Malchior, " – and I know a bit about this guy –" he continued as he pointed to Rorek, looking up and appearing as calm and cool as before, " – but you … who the hell are **you **supposed to be?"

"My name be Bryson of the Necrono Clan, last surviving member of it in fact," Bryson sighed tiredly, "I am an old gargoyle with nothing left in his life to loose other then a good friend whom you know to be Rorek Aiedail –"

"Aiedail?" Malchior interrupted raising a brow at the white haired sorcerer who huffed and rolled his eyes, "Is that what you called yourself? Unbelievable."

"**_Back_** to the subject at hand here," Rorek snapped and Malchior snorted a laugh.

"What subject?"

Kenneth cut in, "The subject where you don't say anything and let the **_smart _**people do all the talking, god you are a fucking baboon."

Malchior walked up to Kenneth, "I have had it up to my neck with you humans, what makes you so calm and collected about all this any way? You are standing in a room with a dragon, a gargoyle and a sorcerer and none of the three get along. What makes you so sure that you're safe?"

"Nothing," Kenneth challenged folding his arms in front of his chest, "I never said I felt safe, I just wanted to come here because I knew **_Rorek _**over there wasn't as he so appeared to be, he'd be the one to know more about the reason I had to kill two elves. But seeing that you're here, well that's enough answer for me, and the gargoyle? Bryson? I could give less of a damn if he was Satan himself, there's always going to be freaky shit going on in the world and it's stupid to stand here and scream about this." Kenneth sighed and looked to Rorek moving his wet hair back and asked, "So how did you know who I was?"

"It's not hard to figure," Rorek answered with a shrug, "after all you **_DO_** keep your suit in your pack."

"And I'm the retarded baboon?" Malchior sneered and Kenneth flipped him off.

"Shut it lizard-boy, I never expected to stay out late, it was all your dumbass fault."

Malchior hissed and Bryson stepped in between them again, "Alright, now that all our formalities are over with, are you sure it was elves that came after you boy?"

Kenneth scoffed, "Yeah, I know my mythical creatures alright. Besides, it wasn't hard to figure when they kept going on and on about their Queen. This Red Sea Sapphire, what the hell's so special about it?"

"It's a prison," Malchior answered, "Like I said, it's not a Sapphire it's actually a chamber, a walking holding cell that has no way out. Think of it as the perfect Jail House, where you can stuff as many prisoners as you so wish, never run out of space, and has no exit. There's not even a counter curse. The perfect bound."

"**_OR_**," Rorek challenged, earning him an exasperated glare from the dragon, "or it could be a **_gateway _**to this prison, a key to get to another dimension. Like the Duel Amulets of Hell to open the gateway to, well, hell … the Red Sea Sapphire may be the dimension itself, the key to said dimension, or a pocket that could hold many, many riches of the world. Are you still with us here Aftaka?"

Kenneth gave the wizard a dry look, "Look, all I know so far is that this thing is owned to some Queen who's out for my ass because they think I stole her damn jewelry when it was the snake standing over there that took it!"

"Dragon!" Malchior roared, "Mistake me for any other reptile again human and I'll make sure I'm the last thing you see."

"Just try it asshole," he challenged, "I can take you anytime/anyplace, think I give a damn if you're a spellcaster? Kiss my ass!"

"That's it!" Kenneth braced when Malchior tensed and looked ready to rip him to shreds, but Bryson once again played the mediator and pushed the dragon back.

"How many times am I going to have to straighten you two out?" he growled, "If I have to break up another fight with you, Malchior, as the starter**_ I'll bound you to the wall with iron chains,_** am I any way unclear?"

He – Bryson – used the English and the Ancient language as a threat to Malchior who snorted and turned away to pace the room and let off some steam. So far everyone's been trying his patients, however little did he **_care _**that he was the one grating on everyone's last **_nerves._**

Bryson sneered and turned hesitantly away from the pacing dragon to control the uncomfortable human, "Now Kenneth, I know this may seem rather odd to you, but please bare with it until we figure out how to get the elves off you. We already know why they want you and Malchior, now we have to try and convince them that neither of you have the Sapphire. Rorek, can you get in touch with the Queen?"

At this Malchior narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the wizard who nervously looked away and walked around the couch to the phone on the other side of the parlor, but that didn't protect him from Malchior's scrutinizing gaze, "You know the Elvin Queen?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Rorek cleared his throat and turned to Bryson, "I can't get in touch with the Queen herself … but I can get in touch with her adviser."

Bryson nodded, "That'll be fine."

Malchior growled, "Nothing to concern myself with? If I hadn't known any better Rorek, I'd suspect that you're up to a bit of no good where I **_am _**concerned."

"He's not trying to capture you within the Sapphire if that's what you're thinking," Bryson defended, "Lord Rorek is just … _special _… to her."

Kenneth snickered, "Special huh? You mean prince charming is getin' good with the Lady of Ladies?"

Bryson raised a brow, "No … the Queen cannot bare her own children so she adopted my Lord as the heir to her throne."

"**_WHAT?"_** both Malchior and Kenneth screamed, and Rorek held the phone's speaker.

"Silence! It's ringing!"

Kenneth shook his head, "Dude! So you **_are _**some kind of Prince Charming! All this time man … all this time … I thought –"

"The Elven **_Queen_** adopted the likes of **_YOU?" _**Malchior was tripping, "Has she lost her damn **_MIND? _**No, no, no have **_YOU _**lost your damn mind? You have half the heart of a dragon Rorek, **_MY _**heart, and still knowing that Elves and Dragons don't go together you still went with it all?"

Rorek pulled away from the phone and hissed a fast explanation; "It was a matter of war and peace at the time! My father had died by the arrow of an Elf, an accidental death! I saw it with my own eyes! Yet my people did not believe me at the time and were going to go war with the near by elfin village. The queen hadn't a daughter for me to marry – thank god for that – in order to complete our peace treaty so I had to become her son in order to save my people. Get it? Now, shut-up!"

"Don't tell me to shut-up!" Malchior argued.

Rorek snarled, "I said shut-up! – Tyron? No! No, no, no I was not talking to you I was uh … distracted."

"Tyron?" Kenneth looked to Bryson who shrugged and Malchior snorted, both answering at once.

"_The Queen's adviser."_

"Oh."

"…" Rorek nodded, "mm-hmm … I understand … of course … right away, but just tell Mother that I must have some time to … oh no Tyron that's not necessary, I'm fine … mm-hmm … uh-huh … right, right … okay then … alright … fine … but before you go make sure Mother gets my message, I mean it Tyron, if she doesn't I'll know. Good … alright then, bye."

"What's the deal?" Kenneth being the first to speak right when the phone left Rorek's ear, the young prince sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, she is the one that's sending out her men to take care of the problem at once … the Sapphire was actually going to be shipped to me to hold and well … give off as a gift to someone else, it's not a holding cell as Malchior believed … it's the Queen's pocket that holds all her lifetime treasures. From the day of birth to the day of death it'll be hers and since she's giving it to me …" Rorek looked up, his ice-blue eyes gleaming with pity, "it must me she's going to pass soon and expects me to find a … a …"

The spellcaster's demeanor suddenly changed to that of embarrassment and nervousness. Malchior read into the signs as well as the other two, but him and Kenneth grinned. Malchior being the blunt dragon he was chuckled, "Well now, looks like little Rorek is finally growing up. Who be the lucky dame that'll inherit all your riches and soon enough become the Queen at your side?"

Kenneth added insult to injury with laughter, "Hey Rorek, my man, think you could hook me up?"

Both the dragon and the human burst out laughing, Bryson shaking his head pitifully at the two immature creatures on either side of him. Rorek glared, "Ha, ha very funny, get up before I throw the both of you out of my home and alert the Queen's men of your break in to my humble abode."

Suddenly they stopped and Kenneth put a hand on Malchior's shoulder fringing whispers, "Oh, I think we hurt his feelings."

Malchior chuckled, "I think you're right, but do we care?"

At once they both shouted and laughed, _"Hell no!"_

Rorek gave up, Bryson walked over to try and consol the young prince as best he could, but Rorek was just shaking his head, "I see nothing funny about the situation I'm in … should I throw them out Bryson?"

The gargoyle shrugged, "It is not my place to decide, this is your home not mines … however … my lord if I may be so bold as to inquire about the sapphire … but … something in my being tells me that there is something else to this whole thing that just bothers me."

"What is it Bryson?"

"… In order to enter a pocket jewel do you not need the voice of the owner to do so? Or if be an heirloom, is it not impossible to break into unless the touch, the blood, and the voice of the only ones that have been chosen to possess such a realm need be the only key? Why worry about it if that is the case? No my lord, something does not add up to the Queen's sudden aggressiveness."

"… Then what do you suggest?" Rorek blinked ignoring the joking and laughing _"idiots" _behind the two.

Bryson going the same shrugged, "I will come back to you on that one once I've found a reasonable explanation, but for now … we can only guess."

"Right."

--

_**He wasn't real …**_

_**He couldn't be …**_

_**But he **felt **so authentic …**_

_**His breath on her neck, his words that whispered enticingly into her ear and his touch … his touch … it was alike an aphrodisiac. Something she couldn't get enough of, and wanted more and more of with every passing moment he held her. His arms around her waist holding her so tight to his warm embrace making her feel his steady beating heart. Syncing with her own, eyes closed letting her hands see and feel everything around her.**_

_**She couldn't get enough …**_

_**They were so close …**_

_**He was so warm …**_

_**She was so ready …**_

_**For what? She could hardly, coherently think what it was she was ready for, but she knew she was ready for anything that would come their way. Whether it is their families that absolutely refused their union. Or it is for the next step in their hellfire, whirlwind of a relationship that'll never end. She was ready … but with the grin on his face she knew he wasn't going to make things easy on her.**_

_**No …**_

_**It wouldn't be his "style" so to say to just give her what she wanted …**_

_**He'd make her beg for it … and she wouldn't have a problem, but he was making it so hard for her to even speak with his hands. His roaming, curious, teasing, mocking hands that owned her … held her, controlled her, and commanded her to do his bidding. She was his puppet, and he was her master … that much was clear.**_

_**Her breathing hitched, when he tightened his grip on her and gently, and oh so slowly backed her up against the near by wall. She gasped, but he quickly silenced her with a kiss, what better way to muffle her pleasurable sounds that will for sure echo through the whispering walls? Not that she mind, oh-no, she encouraged him and responded so willingly. The friction in her gut becoming too much to bear …**_

_**She was heated, he could feel it, but he wanted her to burn and scream his name. Knowing exactly how to get what he wanted from her, he slyly traced a hand down her side feeling ever curve of her body and stopped when he came to the beginning of her long flowing gown. Inch by sneaky inch he raised it up higher and high until he was able to teasingly massage her inner thigh. Going higher … and higher … and then –**_

--

With a gasp Raven shot up from her bed and stared wide eyed into the brightly lit room with the sunlight of the gloomy day glistening in through her watered down window. Biting down on her lower lip the half-breed shook her head and stared at her lap where the white book laid after she knocked off of her. The dream … it was precisely that … it was all just a dream … Raven sucked in a shaky breath and laid back down in her bed facing the bright morning. Making sure that she stayed awake after such a vivid dream …

Vivid dream … Raven snorted, _It could be hardly called that … it felt more like I was … I was … _she shuttered, she didn't even want to **_relive _**the moment. It was all to real, **_he _**– whoever **_he _**was – was all too real feeling and the emotions … they were strong.

Quite obviously the man was the dominant and possibly a power crazy type, the one that **_always _**runs the show. While the woman … well … it was also quite obvious where she stood … but the point was who were they exactly? Raven hadn't a clue who the couple was … hadn't any idea **_where _**it was taking place. However the time … Raven suspected something from the old ages.

An age where everyone still went around holding swords and shields and it was every woman's dream to be with their Prince Charming. Or to be whisked off into the sunset and up on cloud 9 with their lover, the times where magic facts, and religion collided. Then the question of **_WHY_** she would dream something so … so … _"explicit"_ was another thought.

What made them so special, what made the moment so special, and what was so wrong about it? _They were hiding …_ Raven thought blandly, bringing Malchior/Rorek's book up to rest near her head as she clutched it close to her person … _their families … that was a reason … but what made their union so imperfect? What were their noble backgrounds? A classic Romeo and Juliet story … but what makes this story different? Why the hell is it so special that **I **have to be the one to relive it for them?_

Too many questions and not enough answers, Raven growled and got up. Going back to sleep wasn't something that was going to happen it was already early in the morning and a new day of wonders. A new day to become a female version of Robin and obsess over finding out just what the hell is going on in life!

--

**Freaky dreams, Prince of Elves, a gargoyle with a bad feeling, and a Thief with a suspicious outlook on the realm of the mystics, this can not end well … we'll just have to see, later peeps.**

**L8er Daez**


	5. Chocolate Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N: Okay, the title may be freaky and maybe misguiding, but just a warning, pay close attention to what everyone says/thinks/and remembers. They all have a connection, but I don't suspect you to start making guesses at what will happen next. I don't mind if you do, but trust me when I say it's better if you keep it to yourself.**

**Anyway, here's the fifth chapter, enjoy and review people I need your opinions please.**

**--**

**Chocolate Memories**

Gloomy … that was the only way to describe this depressing morning at Rorek's _"house"_. With a jaw splitting yawn the young prince himself stretched and shook his head, messy white mane looking even messier then normal. Ice-blue eyes looked to his large window and sighed. _Another day … no, wait, this isn't another day … I have the dragon that cursed me sleeping in a room not a few doors down and a thief down another few doors from me. Then to top it off Mother is after the both of them … I'll be tried for treason if they're found here. But I can't let them go … at least not yet. Not until Malchior releases me from his curse._

Just the thought stressed the prince out and he found his fingers tangled in his hair forgetting to brush it before doing such a thing. Carefully he untangled his fingers while swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and sliding off to walk to his bathroom. Rorek never made it, because just two steps and his phone rang. _Mother …_ he thought dryly and without even looking at the idea caller answered, with his hand stilled tangled in his hair, "Hello?"

--

"So, let's be for real for a moment here human," Malchior cleared his throat and propped his feet up on the clear glass coffee table not giving a second thought that maybe Rorek would be greatly pissed if he found out the dragon was the one that scratched it. This didn't go unnoticed by the thief, but instead of raising a brow and wondering if the dragon wanted to die early he growled and corrected.

"In case you've forgotten, the names Kennet – err – Red X to **_you_**."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Malchior waved his hand to dismiss the statement, not giving a damn that he was – once again – grating on someone's nerves, "but the whole thief thing? What got you into it? Seriously? No joke, for real, what possessed you to become what you are?"

X snorted and crossed his arms over his chest and walked to the window he had stared out of for the whole time last night. Paranoia was what came with the territory of the career he chose. Not only that, but insomnia, blessed with the curse of being nocturnal the thief shot the question back at the dragon, "I could ask you the same thing. What the hell possessed **_you _**to over take the world back a few some hundred years ago?"

"Thousand," Malchior corrected.

X blinked and turned back to the dragon watching as he brushed out his long messy black hair, "What?"

"You said a hundred or so years," Malchior recalled then answered, "but it was really **a thousand** or so years. Not a hundred. My kind had died out before then."

"Whatever," X sneered, "the point here is why the hell should I tell you my reasons when you have your own."

"Yes, but they're two very different things and all you really want is to redirect the feeling of guilt by using reverse psychology my human friend. You may not want to answer my question because it'll bring up bad memories so you give the question back and hope that I'll be able to share your guilt and all together drop the subject." Malchior shrugged as X's glare darkened, deepened, and he seethed with every word that passed through the beast's lips. However before he could get a word in, Malchior was smart enough to keep talking, "But I'll play along with your little game and answer the simple reason for my _"evil ways" _so to speak: it's power. Plain and simple, **_power_** is a beautiful thing. It's like … it's like … chocolate."

"Chocolate?" X scrunched his face up in a questionable now amused and disbelieving expression.

Malchior sat up, "Now don't laugh, I'm actually being serious here, power is like **_chocolate,_** think about it! Chocolate: an aphrodisiac that no one can get over, where once you take one bite you just _can't _get enough of it! You end up wanting more and more of it until you have it all!"

"Stop right there dude," X interrupted with a hand, "power ain't like chocolate, where as not all chocolates are to everyone's liking. Chocolates, **_"my friend" _**are more associated with love because there can be only one piece of chocolate you can't get enough of. Caramel, fudge, truffle, coconut, mint, etc etc the list goes on! **_BUT _**there's only **_ONE _**that can be a favorite. You see what I'm sayin'? Of course not."

"Yeah, but you're still addicted to it."

"Not to the point of wanting to kill the whole entire world off for it."

"But you're still **_addicted_** to it." Malchior repeated with much more emphases, however shook his head and chuckled, "Never mind about the sweets, but back to the question at hand. What **_did _**make you chose your _"career"_ I already told you my reason, what be yours?"

X sighed and chuckled, shaking his head and looking around the room for a moment still in utter disbelief that they – a thief and a dragon – were talking about chocolates. _I guess it's true what they say … strange, unexplainable things happen when around dragons. _Biting down on his lower lip X shrugged, and answered coolly, "I never really had a choice ya know … it was actually my br –"

"_Ah, wonderful you're both up,"_ interrupted by the announcing voice of Rorek up top on the grand staircase outside the parlor from which the two where relaxing until said prince did wake up finally. The question and answer left hanging in the air as Malchior sneered.

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty himself," Malchior looked up and couldn't help to notice how he got dressed while coming down the stairs, he raised a brow, and got up following X into the entrance hall and the base of the stairs.

"What's with the get up? Have a date or somethin'?" X snickered.

Rorek shook his head, "No actually, Robin called so I'm off to visit the Titans."

Then, panic struck.

"_You're gonna do WHAT?" _Both Malchior and Kenneth glared up disbelievingly at Rorek who was currently buttoning up a baggy sky blue flannel shirt, Bryson following not to far behind stopped when Rorek stopped to face the two others fixing his collar.

"You heard me," he said with a grin, "I'm going to Titan Tower, it's a must seeing as I'm the rightful owner of the Red Sea Sapphire."

Malchior shook his head, "Have you lost your goddamned mind? She'll recognize you on the spot, do you realize that?"

Rorek stepped back to give Malchior a second that then shrugged, "I suppose, and then I can tell her where exactly I live. She'll find you and you can release the curse you put on her. That was not a very nice thing for you to do might I add. Thank you Bryson." Rorek nodded to the gargoyle that helped him slip into a khaki trench coat that matched his khaki dress pants.

"Well excuse me for not brushing up on my manners – wait a minute," Malchior narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "how did you know I placed a curse on her?"

"And while we're still interrogating," Kenneth crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow, "what the hell's the connection between you three? I've been meaning to ask that the moment I saw **_you –"_** he said pointing to Malchior " – all over her the night you destroyed my perfect heist!"

Malchior scoffed and Rorek glared at the dragon, "You really have no sense of shame do you?"

"I'm a dragon, not a saint," Malchior sneered.

Rorek rolled his eyes, "So I noticed, and what happened between Malchior and Raven belong to them and they are the only ones that have any right to tell their tale. Where as my placement? Well, let's just say I played my part without actually having to **_play _**anything."

Kenneth tilted his head not completely getting it, but baring with it and shrugging, "Whatever man, but you're not going to rat on me are you? You know, about me being Red X and all … right?"

"No, of course not," Rorek smiled, but then sneered at Malchior, "him however is another story."

"Asshole," Malchior growled and turned away.

Rorek shook his head, "You know … **_Malchior, _**the way to a maiden's heart isn't to be placing curses on her."

"And what would you know about _"maidens" _Rorek?" snickered the dragon, "You may be a Prince, but let's face it. The only thing you've charmed in this lifetime are small little schoolgirls that still have to be watched whenever they climb the jungle gyms."

Kenneth bust out laughing, "Man, that's weak!"

"Laugh it up gentlemen," Rorek scoffed heading to the exit with Bryson at the door holding it open obediently, "just remember what I said Malchior, if she **_does _**suspect anything I will spill it all." Rorek gave Kenneth a warning glare, "and I mean **_everything."_** Kenneth felt a shiver go down his spine; Rorek had that kind of power on people. Just one look in his ice-blue eyes sent him into Chillz-Vill. Especially when he casually switched his tone and personality as he spoke to Bryson, "By my leave, have a good-day Bryson and try not to let these … **_buffoons _**… trouble you too bad."

"Good luck my lord," Bryson nodded.

Rorek chuckled, "Ah, it's not I that'll be needing the luck after this."

With that the wizard trotted off out the door leaving a paling Kenneth and an unsure Malchior, all the while Bryson grinned and congratulating his master on the perfect turntable game. Kenneth shuffled nervously and looked to Malchior, "Ae, you don't really think he'll …"

The need to continue the sentence wasn't something important, Malchior knew what he was talking about and shook his head his tone sounding more like he was trying convince himself, "Nah … he wouldn't … Bryson! He wouldn't … right?"

"I wouldn't know … lord Rorek is an **_unpredictable _**one to decipher." Bryson said with a sly grin that was enough to send Malchior to a state of panic.

"Unpredictable my ass," the dragon growled and rushed to the door, Kenneth dashed to the living room having stuffed the Red X suit in his pack after Rorek had returned it earlier that morning. He snatched it up and ran after the brisk dragon.

"Yo! Scale-face! Wait up!"

--

_This … is … impossible!_

She thought tiredly as she sat back in her archives under Robin's Observation Room, glaring at Malchior/Rorek's book and even many other books that were all over the small low desk that she found to be of interest. Yet, even in these pages they made no sense! Nothing she researched answered her questions … the only way – she concluded – the find the answers to the questions were to ask the ones that started it all directly.

_That's damn near impossible! _She again huffed frustrated and shot up from her seat to pace the room, becoming more and more like Robin with ever passing second she locked herself in her archives. The archives that her friends never knew she had … no one in fact. This place was for her own eyes because the items in it were all deadly … ancient and powerful.

If Beast Boy were the find it … well … he'd be luck to escape with a sane mind if he touched any of the weapons, potions, powders, and ingredients on the shelves of the circular rooms. Even the books themselves couldn't be trusted, so the secret of the place was for everyone's own safety rather than her own secret getaway. However, pacing the room and glaring a the white book Raven growled and hovered over it, looming and trying to pierce its white hard covers to tell her its secrets.

_There's no way that you could only hold the dread dragon Malchior, tell the story of Rorek and still have not another secret to be had! No! I refuse to believe it! Do not lie to me! _Raven pulled away and put a hand to her forehead, shaking it slightly trying to calm down before she destroyed anything in the room. She glared at the book and slammed its pages shut, _I _**will**_find out what you're hiding, even if I have to rip you to shreds. _Emphasizing her own point, Raven dashed to one of the shelves that held a sheathed dagger.

However it wasn't just **_any _**dagger.

This was the Shadow Dagger of Azarath.

A weapon that a legendary infamous story in her land, having been owned, used, and cursed by a great thief, an Azarian version of Robin Hood actually. He stole from everyone that was rich; government related, nobility born, and highly respected. Causing a major stir and even becoming – in his twisted sense of humor – a hero to the down trotted, misfortunate and oppressed the laws, forced to abide the rules of the land.

Raven shook her head and re-sheathed the dagger … how she came into possession was in away how no one shall ever believe her – any one on Azarath by meaning. When she was just a young child, toddler barely able to speak clear Azarian, let alone clear English, the legendary thief that called himself _Fernaco Aftaka_ visited Raven. The literal translation would be _"daring to steal" _or something of the matter … Raven couldn't be positive, but it was something negative like that.

**_Anyway … _**Fernaco ran into her room and slammed her door shut with a young boy near him. Maybe about as young as she was at that moment in time, Raven closed her eyes and remembered how it went down perfectly. Like a distant memory – which it was – Raven would never know what she had done back then was considered treason. Until a few years later …

She had helped them escape.

Fernaco and his son … or was it his younger brother?

Raven will never know, but she helped them escape by hiding them under her bed that held a secret latch for smuggling things in and out of Azarath. There they waited until the guards that were after them passed by and she let them up, thinking that it was all a game. It wouldn't be until after they vanished without a trace would she go back into the smuggling latch and find that the Legendary Thief Fernaco Aftaka had dropped the Shadow Dagger of Azarath.

Not only his most treasured/trusted weapon, but also his first ever major steal in his lifetime.

From then on Raven kept it to herself, especially after wising up and learning that Fernaco and the boy were fugitives. For a moment, Raven wondered what had provoked the sudden vivid memory, but decided to put the dagger away. It wasn't worth ruining its sharp point just to rip open a pathetic book.

It was just a book …

"**Raven, report to the Ops Room," **Robin's voice boomed over the intercom, Raven began to close and put everything away,** "the owner of the Red Sea Sapphire is at the door."**

_The owner? _Raven paused and tilted her head, _Wasn't that thing donated to the Natural Wonders Museum? _Saving the question till she got to the ops deck by phasing through the floor and snatching up her notepad and pen. She did so just in time to see the large computer cut off and Robin turning around to the face the main entrance that was off to her right. Raven never bothered to look and watch as Starfire floated off to greet the _"owner" _of the sapphire.

Robin looked and noticed Raven scribbling on her pad. Then for her to lift it up and show her question:

_**The Red Sea Sapphire had an owner? I thought it was a donation.**_

"It was," Robin nodded, "but I tracked its records to the person that was incharge of the archeological dig and since I couldn't get a hold of the woman, her secretary told me that I could get a hold of her son who had an equal share in the matter and just so happened to live right around the area."

Raven raised a brow and wrote down some more of her thoughts:

_**So you're inviting him here? To the tower?**_

"It's safer." Came the vague answer and Raven rolled her eyes deciding to let it go seeing as the owner was just now coming through the elevator. She turned around and time slowed to a crawl when he looked up.

His ice-blue eyes connected to hers and soft smile radiating into the room wrapping it around his powerful fingers and making his presents known. Yet it suffocated her … his aura, his magical power preference was close enough to chocking her off. Point? He was strong enough to make her faint just by his entrance alone.

However Raven held herself steady with each step he took deeper and deeper into the room marching straight for her leader. Raven held her breath when he spoke, that accent, that tone, his voice in general … it was just like how … how she remembered it in the book. Malchior … had the audacity to even copy his voice that sounded better with its original owner.

Or … was **_this _**impostor Malchior?

"Welcome to Titan Tower Mr. Aiedail," Robin held out his hand and shook with the regal young man that looked no older then Cyborg, however he wasn't going to ask.

_Mr. Aiedail _bowed along with the shake, "It's an honor to be here, though I wish it were on different terms. You must be Robin, correct?"

Robin nodded, keeping it all business, "Yes, yes I am, and this is Cyborg, over there is Beast Boy, right here is Raven, and you already met Stafire. Together we're, as you already know, the Teen Titans."

"A pleasure to meet you all in person," his smile growing ever the brighter and even more warmer, Raven tried to look away from his ice-blue eyes, but couldn't. It was hard … so hard to because she didn't know if these were the eyes to trust. Or if she was looking – smack in the face – into the eyes of a grave mistake.

_Swoosh … _he walked passed her with Robin leading him to the couch, their shoulders, their fingers coming dreadfully close to touching, but as if it were never meant to be missed just by a hair width away. Raven closed her eyes and tried not to shake, his power level was so high! Feeling it walk right passed her was like feeling an ice storm graze by. Cold … fierce … intimidating … Raven shook her head, _Get over it._ Turning and heading to the couch with everyone.

Starfire hovered above and behind her squealing, but whispering, "He is such a gentleman and how you say? The sexy?"

_Yeah …_ Raven rolled her eyes and pulled up her hood just now noticing that it hadn't been up, Raven sighed and glared holes in the back of Aiedail's cotton white mane that was loose and untied. Calm and cool … Raven growled, **_… right._**

--

**Alright summary time, what have we learned today folks? 1.) Rorek gets a call to Titan Tower, 2.) Malchior and Kenneth/Red X have a weird conversation, but before the point could be made they were interrupted, 3.) Raven has a memory of when she was child about some freaky legend guy named Fernaco who was carrying a small kid with him at the time of his _"mission"_ and Raven helped them escape the guards, 4.) Rorek and Raven finally meet and it's as Malchior predicted, she recognized him.**

**So how will it all turn out in the next chapter?**

**I'll give you a hint since I'm such a nice girl: **

**If you paid attention to Raven's memory when holding the weapon, then you'll have an idea.**

**There, that's all you're getting, review and your wish of another chapter shall be granted, I am your servant and you are my master and your wish is my command. (if you review)**

**L8er Daez**


	6. Blood Reign

**Disclaimer: I own the name Kenneth, I own the plot, and I own the Shadow Dager of Azarath, so lay off.**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter six! All right, thanks for reviewing, in this chapter Red X is going to discover the he hates flying. All I'm going to say, thanks for reading you guys, really thanks. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing, and I'll keep updating. Love you guys!**

**--**

**Blood Reign**

_FWOOH … FWOOH … FWOOH … FWOOH …_

"**CAN'T WE JUST TAKE A CAR LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" **Kenneth Aftaka – err – **_Red X _**in this case dressed in the costume – minus the mask – screamed in the air to be heard over the roaring of the wind and maybe even fear. If it was one thing X knew he was going to catch up in the clouds wasn't a cold – it be a phobia of heights because they were freakin' high! Straddling Malchior's shoulders clinging on to one of his scales as best he could. X looked over the edge of the giant dragon and swore never to take plane rides ever again.

Malchior turned his massive head back to see the small human teen and his fluttering cape and snorted a dragon's laugh, "You amuse me human, I thought you liked to take things to the extreme?"

"Aw man, go straight to hell!" X shouted sitting up ever so slightly still trying not to get blown off by the harsh wind the thief shouted once more, "But seriously! We could have gotten there faster if you'd wait for me to put the whole suite on! I could have teleported to the tower!"

"Yes," Malchior agreed with a nod of his scaly head, "but you were taking to long. Rorek had already transported himself there by the time we left the house."

"How? He got black-bird's powers or what?"

"No, but the krytonian crystal powder works just as well," the dragon answered calmly, "now hold on, I'm going into a tumble."

X paled, he knew what the tumble was, because just for kicks the damn dragon swirled, tucked, and rolled in the air just to scare the shit out of X. It worked to! He fell off Malchior's shoulders and just before he hit the ground the dragon swooped in from under him upside-down and snatched the thief into his claws. Later literally throwing him back onto his shoulders. Thus being the reason why X was now afraid of heights.

"Why?" X asked – and pleaded – in a small voice.

Malchior tensed his wings, "Because there's a flying machine coming towards us and we'll not only be seen but we'll be on a hurtful collision course. Which I can survive, but you … 99 to a hundred percent chance, no. Hold on tight, and try not to fall."

X growled and gritted his teeth amber hazel eyes blazing with hateful – and fearful – fire as he clung to the dragon as close as he can and as tight as he could, "Easy for you to saaaa**_AAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Wings cupped, Malchior took a sharp right, twirled fast and like a missile shot down to the earth, the Plane, a giant 767 roared passed as Malchior snapped his wings wide open and flew in a gentle glide upside down. X still holding on, felt the blood rushing to his head, but cried out when Malchior swiftly flipped back right side-up and beat his wings harder and faster to gain altitude, "You still alive back there human?"

"ASSHOLE!"

"What? I **_did _**warn you, now quite whining and nagging like a little girl and enjoy the ride," Malchior grinned, "it'll be the last you'll ever get to ride on the back of the last dragon alive."

"You just love to hear yourself talk don't you, you shit-head," X growled and looked beyond Malchior to see the bay breaking into view through the clouds, "there it is, the tower. Fina-_god damn_-**_ly!"_**

"So it would seem," Malchior tilted his head, "now how would you suppose they got it into that shape?"

X shrugged, "Beats the shit outta me, just don't get caught, you're like the size of the damn rooftop and have you **_seen _**the tower's defense weapons? Trust me you don't wanna get shot."

"Will do," with that Malchior dove down low and fast, X holding his breath as he saw his dive to the water, so low in fact that his tail grazed the surface. Creating beautiful sparkling sprinkles of water that just added to his shinning glistening scales. It was a captivating sight, the only problem with the perfect breath taking sight was the black suited thief that looked ready to jump off and dive for the water.

However was never given the chance to as Malchior shot up into the air twirled for the final time, flipped and with a powerful flap of his wings slowed his decent to a perfect hover. Silently – surprisingly for his size – touching down and sneakily trotted to a stop. Crouching down to allow for X to finally slide off and kiss his beloved ground. Begging forgiveness and for it to take his feet back and to never leave the earth again.

Malchior rolled his eyes and literally shook off his dragon form. Shrinking down to his human depiction his long black hair tied back and his wings sliding painfully into his back producing instead a black flannelled shirt that went over the violet purple wife-beater and finally his black periscope pants. All clothes he credited to Rorek – the guy had some style.

"There, the ride wasn't so bad now was it?" Malchior grinned a fanged grin and X flipped him off while getting back on his feet, earning a chuckle from the dark dragon, "now … no doubt Rorek is already inside … sooo … all we have to do is stop him from mentioning anything to the pretty little bird. Or even leaving trails."

X raised a brow, "You mean Robin?"

Malchior glared, "Hell no! I said _pretty, _do you humans ever use your damn head –"

**_ZI-ZI-ZI-ZI-ZZZIIINNNGGG!_** With little to no warning at all Malchior was forced to dodge five perfectly aimed red X's gritting his teeth as he realized how precise all their aims were. As if the thief himself knew he every exact move from the start! The last X was the one that startled him, just as he flipped and was about to land on his feet upside-down in mid-air Malchior had to think fast.

For the last X was coming straight for his head! Opening his mouth and twisting his body like a cat Malchior snatched the X right in between his teeth! Granted his lips may have been cut, but as he crouched on the ground at least he'll live to see another day. The thief, standing with his arms stretched out and glowing X palms a sign of his discharge, head bowed.

Hazel eyes looked up and Malchior could have sworn he saw a flash of fire in them. They were heated, heated and flaming with a fire that burned into Malchior's soul trying to melt him to a puddle as he stood up and spat out the X. Licking the corner of his lips to get the blood off and to speed up the healing process, X growled, "My name is not human, alright? It's **_Red X_**, or if you wanna get technical **_Kenneth Aftaka._** Use either one, but lay off the _human_ thing."

Malchior growled, opening his mouth to retaliate, he stopped when a sharp stab of magic went through his heart –

(Downstairs in the Ops room, Rorek gasped and shot his hand to his chest, feeling a strange red liquid, he pulled his hand away and nearly collapsed in shock when he saw his own blood. Everyone of the Titans looked just as shocked, if not frightened.)

"What the hell's the matter with you now?" X sneered, but his look of hatred turned to that of concern when Malchior coughed and blood was being spat out on the ground, "What the hell?"

--

The dagger …

The Shadow Dagger of Azarath …

It was reacting … it was pulsating, it called out to it's owner crying out for him to grasp it's handle and use him once more. Begging to be held and thirsting for blood. Though sadly the dagger's pleas and cries would go unnoticed. For it's owner was oblivious … yet the white book. Rorek/Malchior's book knew, it rattled its cover. Throwing it wide open and flipping through the pages rapidly as if the wind itself was trying to find something. The dagger rattled and shook. Sliding itself out of its sheath that tried as hard as it could to hold the spirit within the blade back.

It was not strong enough …

With a harsh jerk the dagger went sailing out with such force it went flipping through the air and stabbing itself into the wall. The book slammed shut. The dagger yanked itself out and the voices … the pleading voice that called to its master whistled loudly … the pleading turned to cries of rage and anger. Of frustrating, stress, suffering and pain … needless to say. The Book of Nol was not spared.

The hard cover slammed shut, with the dagger hovering just overhead, the voices grew louder and louder until the dagger stabbed its gleaming sharp point deep into the innocent white book and the voices stopped. The magic vanished – in the air at least – but a red circle around the dagger on the book glowed and took shape.

More specifically, on the inside of the circle was a red pentagon star, writing, a ridged language started to form around the ring and the dagger seemed content as the book bled …

--

"Aiedail!" Robin up off the couch and ran to Rorek's side, hand on shoulder Robin cringed at the sight of blood dripping on the already blood-red carpet. Gritting his teeth he took command, "Beast Boy, Cyborg! Get the Infirmary ready! Starfire come here and lay him down, Raven can you levitate him on something firm?"

Raven bit down with frustration on her lower lip, eyes glowing she closed them and tried her best to levitate anything without having to chant, but failed to do so with a huff. It just took too much of her energy, with a look of downcast and shame she shook her head. Robin gave out a breath and looked to Starfire, "Starfire, try your best not to move him too much, fly him to the infirmary, got it?"

"Of course, right away!" with much hesitation Starfire scooped Rorek up in her arms, but nearly dropped him in fear of causing him pain when he cried out and sounded as if he was chocking on his own blood.

Raven and Robin watched the alien carefully as they raced down to the infirmary where Cyborg and Beast Boy were waiting to work on him, Robin gave the statues when Cyborg asked, "Its internal Cy, careful Star!"

The princess cringed at Robin's harsh command and quickly – yet gently – rest the young man on the hospital bed, Cyborg wasted no time in getting to work. First ripping off the shirt where the bloodstain was seen he tried to locate the wound but was baffled when he saw a hole. A large slit hole that looked a lot like a knife had stabbed him, "We gotta … we gotta stop the bleeding."

"Here!" Beast Boy threw Cyborg a cloth and the hybrid folded them tightly then moved to press down on the wound, but was baffled when a spark of red, a crimson barrier prevented him from doing so.

"What the –"

Raven shoved Cyborg to the side and held out her hand gritting her teeth as she cupped her hands around the red shield and took the pain in full. Pleading with the gods above to help her fight off this spell.

--

"Yo man!" X panicked, doing the only thing he knew was the right thing. Unclasping his cape and kneeling down beside the growling dragon he balled up the black leather makeshift cloth and went to press down on his wound, only to gasp when a blood-red barrier shot up and shocked him away, "The fuck? Aw hell no, you ain't diein' on me cause I ain't getting' blamed! Fuckin' mystics."

Stubborn – or maybe hard headed – X gritted his teeth and braced for anything that'll happen as he forced his entire weight on the blood-red barrier. The electricity of the magic shot through the cape and into his body, but X ignored it all as he pressed down harder and harder, "Come on! Can't you fight back?"

Malchior was almost non-respondent, too confused and too full of pain to hear or feel a physical touch, X screamed in both pain and frustration. The blood-red barrier pulsated (the dagger pulsated), it began to crack and with an explosion of bright light (Raven gaped when a bright red light show sprouted from the barrier), the barrier shattered! (The dagger was pushed out of the white book with blood dripping from its tip had dropped to the ground with a dull _clank!)_

It took a minute for Malchior to realize that whatever had been holding him from healing himself was gone. Yet a new pain, the pain of having X pushing down on the stab wound was now present, reaching a hand up the dragon clasped it over his wrist, startling the thief as he pushed him away, "I can handle it from here on."

"Damn man! You gave me a freakin' heart-attack!" X growled as Malchior sat up and began to study his wound, gritting his teeth and watching it as it healed he glared up at X.

"How ironic of you to be having the heart-attack," he sneered and snorted.

X returned the gesture, but finished with a roll of his eyes, "Apparently you're not hurt enough to shut your trap. What the hell happened any way?"

_Good question … _Malchior thought in wonder, _what **did **happen? Rorek couldn't have been hurt … he's in Titan Tower, maybe not the sanest place on Earth but most defiantly the trusted … at least I think. How/Why did I get stabbed?_ Hand over the wound, Malchior sighed and looked down again noticing that the skin was already starting to heal itself. Seeming distant and lost, he answered X silently, "I have just as much information as you do at the moment …"

--

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and especially Raven all hovered over the weakened Rorek Aiedail who looked up at everyone with a nervous smile, "Heh … I'm a fast healer?"

Beast Boy scoffed and pointed, "Bull! What do you want with the jewel dude? You're so totally obviously **_not _**human!"

"Beast Boy," Robin growled warningly, "back it off."

The green changeling shrugged, "What? Is it my fault this is so suspicious?"

Cyborg slapped him upside the head, "What he say man? Back off."

"Aiedail?" Starfire called softly hovering over Rorek's body noticing how the stab wound was already gone, vanished, and healed completely. She titled her head in wonder, "Are you undamaged? What has caused you so much suffering?"

_I wish I knew … _Rorek sighed and sat up, but Starfire panicked and pleaded for him to lay back down, but the Prince would be having none of it, "I'm fine Miss Starfire, just fine."

Raven's scrutinizing glare bore into his ice-blue orbs. Rorek coughed, tasting the after taste of iron blood, he cleared his throat and looked to the sheets of the bed he had stained, Raven's glare darkened.

"Isn't it obvious?" Beast Boy rambled, with wide accusing green eyes, "The guy's come here to try and take over our souls and sell them to the devil himself in order to gain eternal life and suck out the brains of everyone in the world! After that he'll use all our knowledge to take over the world and move on to take over the universe! Kill him! Kill him!"

"BEAST BOY!" both Robin and Cyborg shouted. Robin growling, "You're not making any sense! Shut the hell up!"

Rorek chuckled, "I must agree, if I were to take over the world it would have already been done with me sucking out your brains. However, why bother when I can just ask the "devil" to grant me ultimate power instead –"

Raven held up a hand – and her sign – her glare still present, but this time there was an almost pleading shine to it:

**_Stop, stop, stop … don't even _**try **_to encourage him. Please … don't._**

Rorek smirked and nodded, Starfire giggled, "However strange Beast Boy's explanation may be, a point has been made. Do you mean us any harm Mr. Aiedail? Or … do you practice in the magical studies the same as friend Raven? Please, all we wish is an answer, an explanation … truth."

Trapped … like rats … like rats in a cage.

Rorek sighed and ran a hand through his cotton white hair, _Oh-boy … how to go about this? _A nervous glance was shot up at the glaring Raven, and he huffed straightening out his back he sucked in a deep breath and held it in, _I do not wish to lie to her … but, I can not tell her anything precise without knowing all the answers myself … not without Malchior … he has a more important explanation then I in this matter. Damn dragon._

"Well …"

_**The alarm went off.**_

Robin cursed under his breath, "Shit, this is going to have to wait. Raven; think you can sit this one out? Maybe you can watch out for Aiedail … think you can deal?"

Raven shot Robin a dry look and held up her sign:

_**Does it look like I have a choice?**_

Feeling foolish Robin scratched the back of his head, "Yeah … right, Titans! Move out!"

With that Robin lead the three remaining Teen Titans to the area that needed saving, Starfire pausing to hug Raven and grant her a good-luck with Rorek then flew away. Meanwhile up on the roof top Malchior and Kenneth watched the Titans take off startled by the alarm. They calmed down when they noticed it was just another minor villain. However that didn't relax their ease about the strange things that went down for the day.


	7. Nothing You Need To Know

**Disclaimers: I own Fernaco, Kenneth, and the elves, so no touchy! I don't own Teen Titans, nope they belong to someone else, so go bug them about it.**

**A/N: Hey! Wasup? The next chapter, awesome huh? (ignored) Well fine, be that way, go ahead and read, don't pay any attention to what the author has to say. whatever, I'm shutting up now so enjoy chapter 7 and thanks for reviewing!**

**--**

**Nothing You Need To Know**

It was awkward …

The silence …

It was awkward …

**_VERY _**awkward …

Especially with Raven scribbling on her note pad, and Rorek looking away to try and find the right explanation to give without actually having to lie too much. Although, that all changed when she thrust the notepad into his hands and forced him to read it:

_**Last night, I saw you leave my room in a Red X suite … now I don't know if you're the real Red X, but we'll get to that part later. However I do know that you are the REAL wizard from the book, you are Rorek, but that's not the point either. What I want to know is if you were after the book, and if so why? What's it importance to you? What's the importance of the Sapphire to Malchior … and how deep is the split heart connection between the two of you? This may be too much of me to ask to the point of prying, but trust me, I have A LOT more questions waiting and I will not stop until this enigma is solved.**_

Rorek sighed and nodded, _Of course … of course she'd know … why would I have thought different? She's smarter than any other female I've come in contact with for my past lifetime. Impressive might I add … _thought to himself, Rorek handed her the notepad back and swung himself back on his feet. Raven backing up to give themselves a good distance between each other. Rorek cleared his throat and opened his mouth to answer. However found his voice box at a lock.

He couldn't say anything …

Anything that made sense anyway …

How could he when he hardly had a clue to what was going on!

Raven stood with her arms crossed, her hood up and her violet eyes blazing, waiting patiently … or as patiently as her temper was allowing for. Which was getting stretched to the point of shouting, but anger turned into shock when she felt arms snake around her waist and a kiss swiftly planted on her cheek from behind. Her right ear going hot as his breath trickled down her skin sending shivers down her spine. "Miss me love? I missed you terribly, it's a shame I can't hear you sing right now my little bird."

_Malchior … _Raven wrenched herself from his grasp, spun around and in more embarrassment for having been caught off guard – once again – by the dragon sent a hard deserving slap across the face.

Rorek winced, but at the same time grinned, "Now see what you've gone and done. I think you deserved that one, dragon."

Malchior snickered and looked down at the clearly pissed off Raven noticing that a notepad had fallen to her feet he bent down to pick it up revealing to Raven from behind Malchior. Red X, leaning against the thrush hold of the Infirmary, her eyes widened with shock and confusion, especially seeing the thief with his mask off. He winked and sent a two finger salute her way, "Hey there ma, how ya been? Forgot the mask, so you think you could keep quiet about this?"

"So that's how you knew I placed a curse on her!" Malchior shot up and glared at Rorek after reading her questions. Moving from Raven to the sorcerer who was rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of _'oh here we go'_. The dragon growled, "What the hell gave you the right to sneak into her room and try and steal the book using the human's suite no less!"

"What the hell'd I just say!" X shouted from the door a look of pure irritation etched in his expression, "The names X alright! X goddamn it, yeesh, ya think I'd need a freakin' tape recorder."

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you," Malchior growled.

X looked insulted and pushed off the thrush hold, "Don't you tell me to shut up –"

"Gave me the right?" Rorek challenged, "Malchior I do not think that it is **_you _**that has **_any _**right to be telling others about who should steal anything or not! It was your fault in the first place!"

"My fault?" Malchior turned back to Rorek.

When it was actually X that answered the question, "Yes it's all your goddamn fault! Finally something that makes sense! If it wasn't for you coming to snoop around and trying to take **_my _**sapphire, I wouldn't have been in this mess!"

Rorek with Malchior glared at the human, but it was Rorek that argued, "It wouldn't have mattered! Even if Malchior had gotten there after you, the elves would have still gone after you and probably have killed you. Regardless if you had the pocket or not!"

X shook his head, "No man! Listen to me! I'm not just talking about him coming to get my sapphire! Think about it! Wherever the hell he had been after the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil he should have stayed his ass there. Because if he did, I would have came to get the sapphire, the elves would have traced it, you'd get it back from dear old mommy and we'd all live happily fuckin' after! Get it?"

"You can not be sure that's how it'll all go!" Rorek argued his blue eyes boring into fire hazel, "You never know! Maybe it was fate that brought us all together, but if it's something I've learned through the ages it be everything happens for a reason! And that is the truth!"

"The truth?" Malchor snorted with laughter, "what a piece of –"

"Yes Malchior! The truth! Something that you should start learning to speak now a days."

_**KABOOM!**_

_**SMASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BLAST!**_

_**CRASH!**_

X cringed along with Rorek and Malchior as the area was suddenly scattered with many a broken items. The cause? The one that had stayed out – or more likely handy capped from speaking in the argument, Raven the dark spell caster. Eyes glowing white and expression one of exasperation and anger she used with her hands to tell every male in the room to separate.

Red X to the corner of the room near the laminated glass, Malchior to the opposite end of the room from Red X and Rorek back to the bed he had been sitting in. Rorek hadn't a problem getting to his spot where as Malchior and Red X had something to say about theirs. Raven held up a hand and sharply gestured for them to get moving.

Seeing there wasn't a choice the "gentlemen" trudged to their chosen spots. Raven growled and ran her fingers through her hair putting a hand on her hip she gulped and thought for a moment, _Alright … this notepad thing is **not **happening … I can only connect my thoughts with Rorek and … **Malchior **… but Red X … I don't know._

"So what princess?" X sneered, "We being punished or somethin'?"

Raven shot a glare his way and levitated the notepad in Malchior's reach back to her and scribbled on it. Handing it to X he huffed and read it:

_**Even thought it pains me to try … it seems like you to have a few answers to some of my questions. So I'm going to try and connect my mind with yours. Do not panic when you feel something alien in your head … understand?**_

X tossed the notepad to the side and shrugged, "Do your worse."

_You asked for it._ Raven sighed and closed her eyes, X braced himself as best he could leaning against the wall he winced instinctively trying to fight away the invader in his private sanctuary. Raven bit down on her lower lip and tried hard not to seem too aggressive as she slowly, gently eased her way into his mind, _Red X … can you hear me? Nod if you can._

The sensation of hearing voices in his head … it was unlike anything X had ever done before. He felt almost high, like he had smoked a fat joint not to long and was now beginning to hear the little fuzzy dust bunnies under his bed talking to him. Telling him all about the happy land of leprechauns that dwell just beyond the rainbow of happiness that was powered by the delicious honey from the magical bees. Protected by the unicorns and flying lizards that live in the forest of candy pops and lemon drops.

Okay … so maybe it didn't feel **_exactly _**like that, but it did feel weird nonetheless.

He nodded slowly and looked to her with a funny grin on his face, "Cool … but weird … but still cool."

Raven rolled her eyes glad that he wasn't too sensitive to the mind link as others were. She turned to Malchior and Rorek, already knowing they were accustomed to it began a three-way connection with them.

"_Alright, now let's start from the beginning. Malchior … why were you after the Red Sea Sapphire?"_

Malchior shrugged, "Because I thought I could trap Rorek in it, you know, get revenge for locking me in a **_book. _**Speaking of which, why a book? What? Plan to bore me to death? If that was the case it was slowly working, I was going out of my mind."

Rorek chuckled an evil chuckle, "Good, a slow and painful death suits you."

The dragon mocked the laugh, "Oh ha, ha, ha, go to hell."

Raven snorted, getting the attention of the men in the room to turn to her attention, _"Okay, Red X, same question."_

X raised a brow and answered in jeopardy form just to be funny, "What is shiny?"

"_Be serious!" _Raven growled in his head, and X cringed, feeling like a tone of beez buzzing in his head he growled himself and shot her a glare.

"Hey, not cool. Just cause you got the power don't mean that you can go using it to your advantage. Just remember one thing here sweet-cheeks I saved your Titans' ass **_twice_** and all from the goodness of my heart. Be a little more grateful and a little less bitchy alright?" before X knew what hit him it shot through his head like a spear. Or like a bullet, either one it hurt like hell! Crying out, the thief cursed Raven who was glaring and so wanted to do more to the accursed thief.

"_Next time know who's holding the cards here **X**, and watch your mouth or I'll put a silencing spell on **you."**_

X groaned after the pain subsided, and glared at the smug sorceress, "You don't gotta be so mean about it, Christ, can't you take a freakin' joke."

"_I don't do jokes."_

"Or so I've noticed." X sneered and looked out the window with a shake of his head, "Anyway, all I wanted from the thing was to steal it and rip it off in the black-market. You know the works."

"_Now Rorek," _Raven slowly turned to the silent Prince – not that she knew he was one, _yet – _and found herself rather uneasy about being started at with those big ice-blue eyes. Slit and almost catty like Malchior's real black ones, Rorek's was more soft and calm. Soothing and wise, Raven could just drown in them, but chose to keep it all strictly business, after all. She just met the guy! _"Rorek … um … why did you want to steal the book? And what's your connection to X?"_

"X is actually my friend in high school, Jump City High School to be more exact," Rorek answered quite truthfully and unhesitant, earning him a crumpled up paper thrown to the head by said _"friend"_ who muttered; _'traitor' _on the side, "and the reason I came for the book … was … well … I actually had a premonition of sorts. Since you know of my shared heart with the dragon over there –" this earned him another thrown paper, but this time from the dragon who muttered; _'you know my damn name use it, looser', _" – I knew Malchior was going to find me. So I had to retrieve the book to lock him in again, and so I thought the Red X suit best called for the occasion. So I stole it from X's bag."

This time two pieces of paper were thrown and both the owners muttered: _'Snitch'._

Rorek grabbed all the papers and turned around to throw them all right back at the dragon and thief. Raven ignored the little display of immature behavior and continued with her interrogation, _"Alright … now it gets tricky … what do **elves **have anything to do with this? Do they still exist?"_

"You bet your sweet ass they do," X blurted out, covering his mouth when Raven shot him a look of disbelief and insult, "sorry, that kinda just … uh … slipped?"

"_Sure it did," _no pain, good, X didn't feel like another head splitting migraine.

Malchior chuckled, "I don't know why you should be feeling all touché about the comment, I'd say it was a compliment on your part, you … don't …" Malchior quieted when Raven's eyes started to glow white and black energy started to shroud around a few choice items set to explode. Not just crash, **explode **this time, meaning it'll blow her, Rorek, X and himself sky high along with the tower, "… uh … shutting up now."

"Point being," Rorek sighed tiredly, "yes elves do exist … and … um … they were after the Red Sea Sapphire, be-because they, uh, they sort of – I mean to say is … their **_Queen_** … um … owns it and I guess lost it now …"

Raven raised a brow, _"Their Queen …? You're not serious are you? If the Queen owns it … and you say that you have equal share in the matter of it being stolen … were you lying about that?"_

Lying … Rorek cringed, he hated that word, especially when it was directed to himself, he was no liar. Sure he was a trickster, and maybe sly smooth operator, but he wasn't a flat out liar like **_some others_** he knew. However he couldn't really tell her that he was the prince if elves because it was a rather touchy subject, he didn't even want Malchior or Red X to know … but … it just slipped. He gritted his teeth and shot the both of them a warning glare behind Raven's back as she turned to pick something up, _They better not tell anything!_

"_Aiedail – er – Rorek," _Rorek redirected his attention just in time, as Malchior was about to open his mouth about the look he was given. Rorek; smoothed out his features and looked completely innocent of anything as she gestured for him to answer, _"Well? What connection do you have with the owner? Are you really her son? Are you the one that's sending the elves onto Red X and Malchior?"_

_Heh … _Rorek snorted careful to keep his thoughts from her head, _I wish … that was all Mother …_ "Miss Raven …" he started slowly still trying to think, " … my connection with the Queen – whom is the real owner of the sapphire – are minimal. However I **_am _**the son of the person who was **_in charge _**of the dig site. I'm afraid that there is a difference between the **_owner_** and the person **_in charge_** Miss Raven. If I do not straighten this out immediately this could cost my adopted mother and I our entire lives. Do you understand?"

_There now … _Rorek regrettably chuckled inwardly, _Not a total lie … just … twisted and bent the truth a bit … please believe it._

Raven raised a brow, _That would make sense … but how does he know about the elves? No, no Raven don't get too technical, he's lived long enough to tell and now one of the most powerful wizards trained in the ancient arts. Of course he'd know what was what … but still. Through the years … he still could have picked up techniques to lying too. Still have to do a bit of my own research. _

Malchior on the side had to give Rorek a strange look that was shared with X, but he ignored the human, _Hmm … you're lying oh pure wizard of time? Heh … never thought I'd see the day … but why? Why bother to keep the fact that you're a prince to yourself? It doesn't make sense; I'd figure that you'd be proud to be the prince of elves, who else would gain such a high honor from the queen herself! However … even the story he told … it sounded all too sketchy … the queen actually agreeing to take in a **human **with a half a **dragon **heart as her successor? To me it sounds desperate … or another clever lie … but what would a wizard who has lost it all have left to hide?_

On the side X blinked … and blinked again, keeping his thoughts to himself about the matter he stayed silent in mind and mouth. Choosing instead to look off and out the window. Raising a brow when he saw something odd … **_very _**odd … well as odd as it would seem in a world of dark and light forces constantly clashing. Skimming on the water was five figures …

No … they weren't Titans East … they weren't the Hive Five – who actually had six in the team.

Yet on airboards, skipping across the water heading to the tower at break neck speeds were these five beings. Pressing a palm to the window X cursed when he took a closer look and saw on their backs weapons, and strapped to their waist holsters with loaded lasers, "Yo! Save the cop thing for later, we gotta make like Plasmaus and split."

Malchior blinked, "Why?" and looked out the window eyes narrowing in annoyance, "Oh, self explanatory."

"What?" Rorek asked for both Raven and himself, as X ran to the exit, "What's going on?"

The dragon leaned down to his ear and whispered with a harsh growl, "Your lackeys are coming to finish us off and unless you don't want to be found with a couple fugitives then I suggest you get to running with us."

"What about Miss Raven?"

Lost and confused, Raven looked from the two whispering sorcerers and back to the nervous X who was fidgeting and getting ready to dash out the door at any given second. Malchior gave Raven a thought and grinned, "Looks like she'll have no choice but to come with us. After all, she's not going to protest or nothing."

"Malchior!" Rorek hissed jumping off the bed as Malchior stalked to Raven's side with a sneaky grin of his still on his lips, "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

As if realizing she was in any danger, Raven backed away from Malchior, but the dragon was faster in snatching up her wrist and pulling her closer, however their means of escape was all for not. For the ops room not to far from the Infirmary was blown to bits! X at the front rushed back in the door, "Shit! They're in! Not good man, not good!"

Rorek rolled his eyes, "You don't say. Surely this place has another exit."

"_Malchior let me go!" _Raven growled and with what little over she had shoved him away from her, as she glared at Rorek and X, _"Alright, which one of you are going to tell me what the hell is going on?"_

"The elves goodie-two-shoes," X sneered, "they're still after the Red Sea Sapphire and they still think we have it and since we killed off their friends from before our ass is grass!"

_**BOOM!**_

X cringed, "What the hell was that?"

"_Sounds like they blasted from the roof … that was our way of getting out …" _Raven explained, _"now the only other way would be the garage that opens up to an underground tunnel that leads into the city. Robin uses it all the time for his cycle."_

An idea popped into X head, "Hey, you think rich-boy took his cycle for the mission?"

Raven thought for a second unsure whether to tell the thief a yes or no, but found no choice when the sounds of explosions grew louder, a sign that the tower was going to get trashed, _"Uh … I don't think so, not when one of us are staying home, no. He'll go with the T-car."_

X grinned, "Alright! Let's get to the launch pad, Malchior, you and Rorek take to the sea and dive underwater got it? Hope you two know how to swim cause I ain't leavin' no trail. Come on!"

Without so much as hesitation X grabbed Raven's wrist and he lead the way to the launch bay, _"Hey! Wait a minute! How would you know where the launch pad is?"_

"Broke into the Tower once and that was when I memorized every section of the place," he chuckled, "guess you can kind of say that I practically live here."

Raven sneered and pulled her wrist back, _"Yeah, right, but you're forgetting one thing thief. Robin and Cyborg are the only one's that have the code into the launch pad! We can't get in even if I tried!"_

X stopped, and whirled around, **_"WHAT?"_**

Malchior snorted, "Oh this is just great, just give away our position."

"We need another plan," Rorek suggested.

Raven knew just the plan, _"Follow close and try not to get caught."_

Redirecting the escape route it took a moment for X to realize that she was leading them straight to the roof where the elves were coming down. Watching how she peaked around corners and directing their every move, there were not many times when they came in contact with a pointed eared. However when they neared her room, Raven gestured for Malchior and Rorek from the rear to move up and hide on the other corner.

She looked back to make sure there wasn't another one to follow them, while X looked forward and noticed another elf coming up from around the corner laser pistol in hand. He looked down at Raven who clearly wasn't thinking to secure her front, and dashed to the other corner with Malchior and Rorek. However X grabbed her cape and chokingly yanked her back. The swift sound of whipping cloth about in mid-pull, caught the elf's attention.

With needing to – but mostly out of instinct – X pulled Raven and himself up against the wall with his hand slapped to her mouth to silence her. Raven cringed from the sting of the slap and glared up at X who seemed startled, _"What's wrong? No one's on the other side!"_

"Shhh!" X hissed harshly and hesitantly looked around the corner, forgetting to look over to Rorek and notice his pleading gestures to stay hidden. It was all too late, X peeked around and the elf took three shots at his head, "Fuck!"

_**SEEWW! SEEWW! SEEWW!**_

_**KAAABOOM!**_

"MOVE!" shoving Raven to the side, Malchior and Rorek jumped out of their hiding place and immediately disposed of the elf.

However this one was smarter then the earlier ones, Rorek hiding more behind Malchior to keep from being seen, the dragon jerked back when he saw the elf charge an energy ball, "Oh damn, get out of the way!"

The elf released the power and to saw the hall was destroyed was an understatement! Running faster then X and Raven, Malchior grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled everyone out of the way before a huge hole was blasted straight through the wall. Destroying a path into the Ops Room then exploding right out the large window, and all the other elves in the tower were informed. "They're going down the main corridor! Cut them off, but use caution the Prince is with the dragon!"

"Now what!" X panicked, "We're busted for damn sure!"

"We get rid of them all that's what," Malchior allowed for his eyes to tint pink and his grin show off his large fangs. The claws that gripped Raven's wrist grew even longer forcing him to be a little bit gentler in pulling her down the hall.

But Raven would have none of it, pulling back and causing the four of them to stop she took command once more, _"We don't have to fight them! Besides, did you even noticed what kind of elves we're fighting here? They're the Moriquendi! We'll not only be slaughtered, but mercilessly ripped to shreds."_

X shook his head, "Whatever! What the hell do we do to **_prevent _**that kind a shit from happening!"

Malchior glared at the ground, _Moriquendi? But … they were all killed off by the Calaquendi? _Directing his glare to Rorek in suspicion the sorcerer never noticed as he breathed hard and looked around to be sure he wasn't going to get caught, _What kind of game are we playing here?_

"_We have to head to Robin's Observation Room, it's the only place we have left to hide!"_

"Fine!" X growled, "But if we're caught and killed you're the first one I'm coming after to take to hell with me!"

"_This way!"_ Raven lead them back down the hall, but before the elf that was after them could run into his target's Raven dodged them all into Robin's room. X looked around and his worry of getting caught vanished when he saw the immaculately clean room of the Titan leader.

"Whoa, never took the guy for a neat freak."

"_He hardly is," _Raven answered and walked to Robin's closet, _"the only reason his room is so clean is because he's never in it. Now be quiet or you'll give away our position, some thief you are."_

X shot Raven glare and opened his mouth to retaliate, but stopped when he noticed a conversation going on between Malchior and Rorek off to the side while Raven busied herself with whatever was in Robins closet that was of interest to her. Slinking up behind Rorek X was luck to catch come of the growled talk by Malchior, "Moriquenis Rorek? What the hell are Moriqueni's doing after us? For the matter, what the hell are they even doing still walking the surface of the earth! Weren't they all destroyed?"

"Maybe …" the Prince looked away and shrugged, "maybe not … I can't be sure, that was when I hardly gave a care what the Queen was doing to help preserve her way of life."

"Psst," X whispered, "what the hell's a Moriqueni?"

"An Avari, or the unwilling," Rorek answered and noticed X lost expression, "think dark elf!"

"_Are you guys wanting to get caught?" _Raven growled in their heads and all three turned to noticed she had opened a secret passageway to Robin't Observation Room. Glaring at the men she gestured sharply for them to come as she stepped in and waited on the side as X slid into the dark brooding room.

"Depressing much?"

"_Now hold onto each other, I'm gonna phases us down," _Raven informed as she closed the closet wall just in time as an elf walked in and looked around suspicious dark black eyes glaring around the room as he sniffed the air. His target was there … and it lead into the mirror closet. Raven grabbed a hold of Rorek's hand, then X as they each connected themselves to the other to form a circle, _"Hold your breath."_

Without a second wasted the bottom of the ground was engulfed in a liquid black substance and they all sank to the bottom room. Her archives. While Raven levitated herself to the ground the others dropped out of the sky like heavy anvils. Rorek almost knocking over one of the shelves, Malchior shaking the same shelf till a glass fell and almost cracked if it weren't for his cat like reflexes. X fell on the table that was in the center of the room and on top of the white book of Malchior and Rorek.

All three groaned and Raven shook her head as she gracefully landed herself on the ground, X glared down at her as he sat up pushing the book off the table and on top of the dagger. Malchior looked to the side and gaped when he saw it. His prison … not mere three feet from him, Rorek on the opposite side saw it as well … but both failed to notice each other as a desperate scramble broke out to grab a hold of the book. Raven looked down at the sudden movement and immediately knew what they were after.

With her powers she levitated up and into her hands just as Malchior and Rorek each slammed into each other, earning them a slitting headache. X chuckled, "Well, what do you know, they're still dead set on locking the other into objects. Why not kill each other off?"

"_Because they each share half of the same heart, if one dies so does the other," _Raven explained dryly, _"it's all right here in this book … **this **is how it all started."_

"Get the fuck off me!" Malchior shoved the prince slamming him into the far wall; Rorek slid off and launched himself at the dragon for a bit of revenge. Raven ran in between the two and X closed his eyes when he knew there was going to be a three-way collision. It was a proven fact when he heard bodies collide and drop to the floor.

The thief laughed, "Classic! Dumb, dumber, and dumber**_er! _**You guys make a funny team."

Tangled in a mess of body parts, Raven huffed and blew up a stand of hair that fell just above her eyes, looking down on herself she noticed a hand where it shouldn't be placed just above her thigh and immediately shot up. Scary! Not caring if her swift movements hurt the other two males even more she got up and hopped away from them in embarrassment. Holding the book to her chest she growled and watched as Malchior and Rorek untangled themselves and threw petty insults at each other.

"_This book isn't neither of yours any more," _Raven stated, _"it belongs to me and that's that. Now enough! None of the Elves will find us down here, so all we have to do is keep quiet."_

"How can you be so sure of that?" Malchior snarled shoot up to his feet and trying to calm down his eyes tinting over an even darker shade of pink while Rorek was too trying to hide the frustration in his usually calm expression. Raven – being empathy – felt their stress and it nearly touched on her own.

They were both obviously still emotionally disturbed by the book, that much was obvious, Raven sighed and looked down raising a brow when she caught something shining she had been standing on. Eyes going wise and mouth open in a gasp she reached down and snatched up the dagger that had somehow found itself on the ground … with blood on the end tip. _What the …_

With the book in hand, Raven raised it curiously and studied the cover shock going to confusion when she noticed the white book had been the one to receive the stab wound. Yet … who did it? Why? Malchior and Rorek both looked just as startled as she and silence fell on the group. X mostly because he hadn't a idea what was going on and decided to busy himself to look around the library jumping off the table that is.

"Wait … is that the Shadow Dagger of Azarath?" Rorek questioned pointing at the dagger that was in Raven's left hand.

The sorceress nodded, _"Yeah … but … the book … how did …?"_

Malchior growled and yanked on his hair snarling his eyes finally going full blown blood red, "Now what the hell is **_that _**supposed to mean! No matter how much we try to find a stabled ground something else strange pops up! What has Fernaco have anything to deal with this?"

Kenneth stopped and looked up to the panicked three, "Fernaco? Fernaco Aftaka?"

All three turned to him surprise etched on their faces as Raven once again nodded, _"Yes … you know him?"_

Kenneth blinked and licked his lips, gulping he nodded, "Yeah … he was … he was my, uh … my … older brother."

--

**(gasp) CLIFFY! YAY! Bow down to the almighty cliffy and shake in its presents! Nah, you don't have to, so what'cha think? Review and tell me wasup in that head of yours. How you like that little twist in the tale from the Library of Horrors? **

**Don't be shy, go ahead and click the linky submit button on the lower left hand corner. Go ahead! It's calling your name … see ya in the next chapter folks, thanks for reviewing gotta go make you all suffer the wait for the next chapter – oops, I meant type up the next chapter so you _don't _have to suffer. Heh, heh, heh …**

**L8er daez**


	8. What

**Disclaimer: I own Gale-gard, Maeson, Fernaco, Kenneth and the other elves in this chapter, but I don't own the Teen Titans **

**A/N: So … did I let you guys wait long enough? Tortured enough are ya? Well, I'll be merciful and give you the next chapter, Kenneth/Red X's explanation, a bit of the evil's perspective and something more to wet your whistle …**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**What?**

Malchior raised a brow, "Your brother?"

Red X/Kenneth shrugged.

Rorek narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You two both got the same last name and Fernaco is old enough to be your father now. Plus you never told me you had a brother."

Kenneth shrugged again, "You never asked, besides, I never thought it was important. My father and Fernaco both died, never knew'em in my life."

"_Liar," _Kenneth stiffened and looked to Raven shuttering at the extent of her evil dark glare boring into his soul, the dagger in her hand never helping to ease the nervousness as the dark sorceress pressed on. Obviously only conversing with him, _"So it was you … **you **were that child that was with Fernaco, the one that I helped escape. You're an Azarian … aren't you? And this dagger … it's yours isn't it? Don't lie! I'm sick of lies! Tell the truth!"_

"Look that was a long time ago!" Kenneth argued, "Fernaco thought it be fun of me to come and join in on his little heist into the palace of whatever. I hardly knew what the hell was going on back then, and as a further note I really don't remember you. It all happened so fast, and for the record I'm no Azarian as you think. 100 human here top-cop."

"_Then why were you trying to lie just then,"_ Raven pushed his buttons, _"Why didn't you just come out and say that you **did **know Fernaco and probably even knew your father. Why bother to –"_

"Because how would you like it if you were the bastard son of rich-billionaire that shunned you and your mother just because she was a **_peasant!"_** Kenneth shouted, his amber eyes heated, just like before with Malchior.

The dagger in Raven's hand suddenly burned her and she gasped, dropping it in pain and shock it clanged to the floor, but slid under the table to Kenneth. As if knowing exactly what was happening he maneuvered his feet around the blade and flipped it up into his hand, "My mother **_hated _**me because her rich **_lover _**left her, she couldn't afford an abortion and my **_"brother" _**didn't want her to kill me. Why? Who the fuck knows and who the fuck cares! All I know is I owed my life to that slimmy little bastard that was my half-brother, who later ditched and abandoned me because I was dead weight. Left me with a mother who didn't give a fuck if I stuck my damn head in a freakin' meat grinder. Heh … and I did it to! Too bad I was caught before I had my brains sold halfway across the damn world. What a headline that'll make."

Dark humor, Malchior couldn't help to shake his head and cough out a silent laugh, where as Kenneth snorted and chuckled anyway, never caring if he seemed rather insane at the moment. Raven blinked and looked to the sheath that protected and housed the dagger that was being flipped, twirled, and played with. The same way as she remembered the way the stories went. How all the grand tales that still were being told on how the legendary thief always walked the razor edge, never fearing of getting cut as he showed off his nimble fingers.

The blade reflected the light, as it danced across the thief's fingers. The look of humor at the same time regret flashed in his hazel eyes. He was human … Raven shook her head, shameful of herself for thinking that he was anything but. Of course he was human … what else did she think he'd be. An Azarian? That was a wish she'd never see granted.

Book still in hand she reached for the sheath of the dagger and walked around the table to his side, letting him watch as she reached and gestured for him to give her the dagger. Kenneth gave her a scrutinizing gaze but flipped the blade into his hand so the handle was pointed to her.

Raven took it and showed her apology by sliding the blade back into its rightful place and gave it back to its rightful owner. Feeling the content roll off the blade in waves. Raven looked up at X violet eyes burning into his own she let her thoughts be known, _"I can't say I sympathize with you, because I really don't. Your life may have been bad, but try being conceived never out of love and having a prophecy placed on your head to bring the destruction of the world. For people like us that were never meant to live, but still do, there is always reason why we're still alive."_

X snorted, "Really? Then what's your reason?"

Raven blinked and looked away, then turned around and looked up between the two ancient sorcerers to the computer and glared, _The hell … _running around the table and rushing to the computer that showed the group of Elves gathered inside the observation room. Thanking Robin for getting himself a web-cam Raven could see and pressing a button, now heard all 8 of their conversations.

"There, can you feel them? They are in this room, I just know it." it was the elf they encountered at the hall. The one that stuck out more than the other 7, dark black eyes the same as Bryson, but with neon green irises, shoulder length black hair tied into a small ponytail.

"Maybe so Gale-gard, but the sapphire isn't," growled another to the one called Gale-gard. Raven watched pensively with Malchior, Rorek, and Kenneth all hovering over her to get a good glimpse of the irritated elf.

Neon green-black eyes glared and seemed to glow in the darkened room, "The Dragon was here and so was the Prince. Ilasmursa may be right." suddenly he started to grin, his expression turning to that of amusement and the four found themselves wishing that he'd give them the evil glare much more then the grin. The grin was bad … always so bad, "… Ah … reputations are so hard to build, but so easy to break, just like trust. You think maybe we asked for too little a price to retrieve and deliver the sapphire to the prince? Eh, Maeson?"

"Gale …" Maeson with the same black eyes, but ice-blue pupils chuckled and shook his head, "… you're something else … but there's nothing here. It's best if we head off, the hero's are coming back. Best if we keep to ourselves for now."

"Hmm … hiding, never my thing, but I'll go with you and the others anyway. There's always another day … where do you suppose the Sapphire is?"

"I haven't a clue, but we'll find it soon enough. Along with the Dragon and –" Maeson stopped suddenly and tilted his head up listening in for a particular sound that caught his attention. Gale-gard followed also picking up the same sound and turned to the rest of the elves in the room. Gesturing for them to all get out Maeson put a finger to his ear and blurted out his last command as he calmly walked out the door, "Carvahawen, scramble security no trace of us were ever here, understood? Copy, out."

"Come on let's follow'em," X pushed the three getting their attention, "This could be our chance to solve this mystery once and for all! Let's go!"

"And what?" Malchior growled, "we can't follow a bunch of Moriqueni's without getting caught. It's impossible, you know what? It's best if you just shut up, lay off, and let the expert handle this."

"No he's right," Rorek sided with a smug grinning X, "I think we should try to follow them, I don't like what's going on. They made it sound like this has something to do with the natural balance of things. If it's one thing we're responsible about, it's doing what we have to in order to preserve our way of life."

Malchior gave the wizard a pensive look, "Well then you can go on a head and follow because I see no sense in dieing before I ever get the chance to see the end of this crazy adventure!"

Rorek sneered, "Coward."

"What?"

"I do not have a speech impediment."

"You are just **_ASKING _**for death!"

"That would be such a release!"

"_SETTTLE DOWN!"_ Raven all but screamed in their heads, the dragon and the wizard cringed and held on to the sides of their heads to stop the ringing. X couldn't help to smirk and chuckle in amusement, it was always fun to see others suffer, but Raven did not think the same, _"No one's going anywhere! Robin and the others are back and we have to find the Red Sea Sapphire before they do."_

X tilted his head, "So what's the plan?"

"_I'll leave a note for Robin to find, explaining everything and come with you guys to connect the dots." _Raven said as she began to rip out a piece of parchment and immediately scribbled down her knowledge. Phasing it through the ceiling and using her soul-self to place it on the counter top that she noticed had been spared the destruction. Coming back to herself she turned to the three males sitting all around the room and nodded, her violet eyes falling on Rorek's, _"I think the best thing for us to do is to return to your house Rorek and gather ourselves from there. I hope you don't find it a problem."_

Rorek shook his head, "Not at all, please let us get there as fast as we can we mustn't waste any more time in locating the Sapphire."

"Fuckin' mystics," X cursed to himself and followed the three to the roof through Raven's small passageway amazed that this whole thing could go unnoticed or hidden when in the building process. Entering into her room that was obviously left untouched, Raven was going to direct them to the door when Malchior stopped.

"Wait," he called out.

Rorek glared, "We haven't the time for reminiscing dragon."

Malchior ignored the wizard and walked to the window in Raven's bedchamber, growling when he noticed Rorek's scent still present in the immediate area, he sniffed it away from his mind and looked out the window. Down and measuring the height he nodded and turned to the three gesturing them to come, "This is the best launch place."

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" Rorek shook his head following behind Raven as X jogged to the dragon's side.

"Our little bird cannot teleport us all close to your quarters prince charming" Malchior answered with a whiny mocking tone, one that Rorek responded with a sneer as he allowed for the dragon to continue, "no matter how much strain she puts two of us are going to have to be left behind. The X over there has only enough power to teleport two people including himself, so one of you are going to be having to come with me. So make your decision."

Rorek glared, "Nothing can possess me to ride on the back of you wretched creatures. I'd rather go with Kenneth."

Malchior grinned and held out his hand to the hesitant Raven, "I guess that just leaves you and me my sweet."

"_Wait a sec," _Raven shuttered, _"can we talk this over? Rorek –"_

"No time," X rushed in between the to yanking Rorek to the window and punching the button that he guessed the one that opened the sliding glass and _swish_. Standing on the edge X turned and saluted a winking duel finger salute to the unsure Raven, "Have fun, don't throw-up."

With that he leaned back and plunged to the rocky ledge below, Rorek following head first diving and grabbing a hold of Kenneth's wrist, the expert thief punched the teleport button and before they hit the rocks they were gone. Leaving Malchior with Raven, his eyes having never left her, Raven – still clutching the book – dared not look up at the dragon. Not that she was scared – okay, maybe she was a little, who wouldn't be at the sight of their once major crush that turned out to be nothing but a big lie.

It just wasn't fair that she was left with him. With out even voicing out her thoughts on the matter, Raven glared at the ground when she felt him touch her shoulder. His voice … his **_real _**voice whispering in her ear, it was all lies … everything that came out of his mouth … it was all lies. She wasn't sweet, she wasn't lovely, she was never anything he ever said she was!

He lied to her!

Now he has the audacity to think that he can get close to her?

Nuh-uh, that was not sitting to well with her.

Not Raven.

She lived and breathed the old saying:

'Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you …' 

It was true! It was so true and she agreed with it … but … it was hard to stay to it when he was right next to her. Telling her it was all right … telling her it was all right to trust him now … Raven chuckled inwardly, _No Malchior … it'll **never **be all right to trust you … even now … tomorrow … never again …_

"Raven?" dropping the **"endearing" **term that she expected him to call to her attention and back to the world again, Malchior stood in front of her. Back facing the window where a cool spring breeze blew in.

The faint sound of a threatening storm heard in the distance. In fact … behind him Raven saw the skies slightly flash with lightning and knew the rain was coming. His clawed hands traced up her left cheek to the clutch of hair that was in front of her ear. At the same time pushing back said hair he grazed the skin of her ear, Raven allowed it but only because she had to search his black metallic eyes. Search to be sure she wasn't dreaming when she saw her own reflection in them … as if she was the only thing he was seeing.

It was supposed to be romantic.

It was supposed to be exotic to have violet and metallic black staring back at each other.

It was all suppose to promise another chance.

But the only thing it did was tell her that it was all for not … it was all a trick.

So with that thought in mind she looked away and moved from their close proximity, never noticing how he was leaning down to capture the moment. Raven huffed and backed away, _"So? Are we going or not? Rorek's right, we don't have much time."_

Malchior growled low and distastefully, _Rorek … that little … she was thinking of him the whole time, _shaking his head the dragon turned to the window and crouched down staring at the crashing waters below onto the rocks, he looked back to Raven and sighed, "Well if you're so much so in a hurry get on my back."

Raven blinked, _"What?"_

"Please Raven I thought you were smarter than most girls," Malchior grinned, "get on my back so I don't have to toss you on it when the transformation is complete. Hurry up now."

_"On your back? Now? Can't you just –"_

"You do know that we really don't have to take you because you really don't have that much of an important part in this whole mess," Malchior interrupted, "so unless you don't want me to leave you I suggest you get on or stay here."

Raven gritted her teeth, walking up to Malchior not entirely sure how to do this she bit down on her lower lip and tried not to stumble as she put her hands on his shoulders and thought for a moment. Knowing that she'd have to wrap her legs around his waist, Malchior's grin widened, not that she noticed of course not. Gods above forbid if she did Malchior be nothing more than a roasted lizard with wings floating on his back in the water below.

So to speed things along, Malchior shot up a bit and hooked his hands under her knees, causing her to blush just ever so slightly at the feel of his hands where it really **_shouldn't _**belong. He's swift movement caused her to grip his shoulders tighter and press her body closer to keep from falling off as he leaned down again and shot up high into the air outside of the tower, "Hold on tight and go with the flow it'll be fast, I promise."

_Yeah right, _Raven thought to herself as he let go of her knees and tilted their ascension to a steep decent and was forced to witness his transformation. Seeing no choice, but to do as he said, Raven felt his whole body under her shift, and widen. Her cape and hood having flown back due to their rapid decent, the white book in her hands making it hard for her to grip onto his scales as his wings grew.

Then, with a snap they spread wide open and Malchior uncurled his massive head and neck roaring into the air as he beat his wings hard to obtain control over the wind. Finding something to hold onto, Raven leaned down against his neck and closed her eyes as she felt him tilt to a straight glide right over the water. Experiencing the beautiful sight that Malchior had shared – unwillingly and ungratefully – with X.

Slowly, curiosity got the better of her and the feeling of his tense muscles under her working to keep his wings beating had been forgotten. Sitting up she held her breath as he beat even harder and started to rapidly ascend into the clouds. It was unbelievable … it was … it was … there were no words to describe the feeling of being on the back of a dragon.

She had read stories …

But nothing –

**_Nothing _**compares to the real deal! Malchior may have been an evil deceiving, maniacal, and downright scum bag of a dragon, but the chance he got at flying was unreal. Sure Raven knew how to fly herself … but to fly on the back of a creature that was world known, feared, respected, and praised. It wasn't something that could happen every day, no sir it wasn't.

"You seem content back there," Malchior glanced back to noticed that Raven had in deed sat up and was riding with a little more ease than Red X, "you've rode on the backs of many a creature such as myself?"

Raven gave Malchior a dry look, _"Don't get too cocky, I can fly so it's not so much different then me flying side by side with you. I'm just … relishing the moment … so don't ruin it by opening your mouth."_

"As my lady wishes."

_"Why do I even bother?" _

--

"Dude …" Beast Boy gaped at the tower entrance that was once their home, Cyborg, Starfire, and a scowling suspicious Robin all walked into the place left for not only a few so hours of the day only to return and see it … trashed.

"Stay close Titans," Robin warned, "don't touch anything either."

Behind him there was a sudden clang of metal hitting the ground, startled he spun around only to see a nervously chuckling Beast Boy who had apparently dropped something he wasn't supposed to pick up, "Heh … sorry dude."

Robin shook his head and trudged on ward taking everything in stride, while Starfire was more or less disturbed. Shaken that their front entrance had been blown into a perfect dome with metal spewed all over the place. It was quite a sight, a destructive sight that shot through every Titan in the room as realization dawned.

"**_Raven!"_** they all shot up the twisted and mangled stairs to the infirmary, Robin stopping to allow the others to continue on to the room for a feeling. A strange calling to the kitchen counter just bugged the crap out of him. Slowly walking through the destruction that was their living room and everything. Robin paused to notice a trail – a large trail – of power leading straight to where the main computer sat. Well … used to be anyway … instead there was a major hole in the wall with the rest of the glass shattered everywhere.

_Raven I hope you're okay, _Robin thought with worry as he looked at the counter that called to him. There … very out of place in the disarray sat a piece of parchment that he knew would answer a few of his questions. _Raven's hand writing …_ Robin took a moment to study the note; it was fairly long and written without an force or shaky hesitation. So it wasn't a trick, leaning against the counter Robin thought he'd find answers to everything. Instead what he found was more wonder:

_**Robin,**_

_**As you may find out I'm not in the Infirmary –**_

"Robin!" Starfire screamed with much panic laced in her voice, Robin looked up and listed to the news he already knew, "Robin! The infirmary! No one is there! Raven and the Aiedail is missing!"

Robin nodded, "I know."

Starfire didn't catch still panicking with Cyborg and Beast Boy, "Oh this is bad! This is dreadfully bad! Friend Raven! Oh dear friend Raven where could you have gone! I hope you are undam –"

"STARFIRE!" Beast Boy grabbed the hysterical Starfire by her lower shoulders, shook and _SLAPP_ed her back to reality, "Star you gotta' calm down! Robin said he knew, so Raven must have left a note. Now keep yourself from trippin' and come on!"

"Tripping?" Starfire blinked holding the cheek that Beast Boy had stung the numbness out of her and floated to where Cyborg was hovering over Robin and reading the paper in his hand. Doing the same she began to read what appeared to be her friend's handwriting.

_**- instead I am with Rorek Aiedail and staying in a safe place so you don't have to worry too much for my safety. But what I am about to tell you may change the storyline a bit. Rorek Aiedail, is the wizard that sealed Malchior into the book, apparently the only reason why he's still alive is because Malchior had given half of his heart and through the book is the only way to kill them both at the same time. Harm Rorek and nothing will happen, but he'll heal as fast as Malchior would if the damage was inflicted on him. However kill Malchior and Rorek will die on the spot … or so I've come to suspect.**_

_**However besides all that, the destruction of the Tower was made by Dark Elves – and no laughing because this is serious – they are the ones that are after the Red Sea Sapphire, they're trying to retrieve it for the Light Elves Queen, why? I'm going to try and find an answer to that, but in the meantime I want you to try and stay away from connecting with me. Instead I have my communicator so I'll be the one to contact you and brief you on what I've found.**_

_**Robin, I also want you to do something for me, look up the name Fernaco Aftaka, okay? Find everything and anything you can about him, don't ask questions, just do it because I guarantee you. If you dig deep enough and put the pieces together the rest will fall into place.**_

_**Again, I ask you not to find me, I'm safe, and I want you all to stay safe.**_

_**Look up Fernaco Aftaka, thank you, and trust me on this.**_

_**Raven your friend, Titan, and family …**_

"We're not going to listen to her …" Beast Boy hesitantly looked up to Robin, "right? We're going after her … right?"

Starfire shook her head, "Friend Raven can not be the serious! She cannot solves this alone, she needs our help!"

"No, Star," Robin thought aloud, "I don't think she is alone … not so much so at least …"

Cyborg reached for the parchment and re-reads it his face scrunching up in wonder and confusion, "Fernaco? Who the hell is Fernaco?"

Robin shrugged, "I saw it as a title in a book she was reading … it was something about a legend, never bothered to ask, you know how Raven is."

"Yes, but what makes this Fernaco so important that he ties with our friend?" Starfire pleaded trying to understand the best she could about the information given cause lord knows her head was spinning in confusion.

Beast Boy reared back, "Whoa … Robin, you're not seriously going to let Raven alone with this … this … **_guy _**are you? Even when he entered he smelt kind of funny! We can't leave her alone!"

"Beast Boy," Robin sighed, "It kills me to even **_think _**it … but … this field is something that I trust Raven can handle herself with, let's face it. We know just as much about magic and mystical creatures as the next joe. I think Raven may be on to something here that we can't keep up with. We'll stick with her advice … for now. I don't think Rorek Aiedail is someone to trust right on the spot."

Cyborg shook his head, the ever worried, ever concerned, and ever protective older Titan playing his role shot Robin a scrutinizing look, "Yeah, **_you _**think that … but does _**she **_know it?"

--

**Oooooo … Raven ran away with the guys to Rorek's mansion, hmm, wonder how that's goin' to work, oh well we'll see soon enough … gee, wonder what it is that makes Cyborg distrust Rorek so much … **

**See ya in the next chapter folks, don't forget to review me and tell me what'cha think, don't worry my feelings aren't that easily hurt. So yeah, thanks for your earlier reviews, love ya'll!**

**L8er daez**


	9. Dragons, Riches, and Thieves

**Disclaimer: I own Bryson, Kenneth, Fernaco and the Elves, oh and I also own the look of Malchior and Rorek's Mansion (note: I'm chilling on his couch right now), everything else like the Teen Titans and every other character in the series I don't own.**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews people, love you all so much, however updating is going to be a little slow (not too slow I hope) because I'm moving and … yeah, that's just a little note to tell you guys what's what with my life. So here's the 9th chapter and a little more of a reminder that X _doesn't _play nice with others at all. However … he _does _have an honor bound conscious.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Dragons, Riches, and Thieves**

It had been twenty straight minutes into Raven and Malchior's flight and within those twenty minutes Malchior had been trying to entice a scream from her calm demeanor. In doing so he flipped, twirled, barrel rolled, dove, and practically dropped out of the sky twirling so close to the ground that Raven could have stretched out her hand and grazed the dirt when he was upside down. However nothing worked, all she did was go with it all. Ride like she was expect! Which just irritated Malchior, made him feel like she was taming him.

No one can tame a dragon.

Yet she … a mere Azarian sorceress was leaning, and banking with every move he made. Even in with the rapid jerks and flips he made she flowed with him, staying close and leaning low holding his spikes and letting him have his _"fun"_ a few times Raven cursed him for causing her to almost drop the book a few times. However he never heard it that was all in her own thoughts. He continued to fly until the twenty minutes were up.

Far from the city, far from civilization in fact was a massive low-grounded mansion. Maybe only five stories high, barely above the other taller – unnaturally tall trees for this day and age that is – was the _"house" _that stretched and seemed to blend into its surroundings. Meaning it'll be easy to miss on land, the only way to spot it was through the air, and Malchior took her around the entire land mass.

Afterwards he headed down for the rooftop, but just as he let his hind leg reach for a landing in a poof of smoke Raven found herself clinging on to the humanoid Malchior and falling fast through the air. In no time, Raven yelped when he flipped and crouched low on the roof, his hand hooked under her knee still holding her close, while his thumb rubbed her skin to try and sooth out her startled composer. Raven looked up and saw him looking back, again too close for comfort she saw they were once again safely on the ground she slid off his back.

Much to Malchior's reluctance to let her go at all, her scent was so intoxicating. He wished he could just bury his nose in her hair and damn all of everything to hell and back as he watched her pull up her hood and look around the roof for the entrance into the mansion. Malchior lead her too it and let her go down the steps first growling to himself wondering when his sudden infatuation with the girl all began. _Patients Malchior, patients … the curse on her will tell you in due time just what it all means … just be patient._

"What a pleasant surprise, so you haven't eaten her and she's all in tack. All five limbs to be precise," Rorek greeted at the base of the grand entrance stairwell Malchior had lead the curious and amazed Raven to the parlor. Off to the side, out of costume and in normal – well actually **_barrowed _**clothes from Rorek was X or Kenneth. Leaning against the entrance of the parlor and watching the scene unfold with much amusement as Malchior snorted and glared at the wizard.

"Honestly Rorek, did you really think I'd **_eat _**dear Raven?" reaching the bottom, Malchior wrapped an arm around her shoulders earning him a heated glare from the dark bird, "I'd take a teasing taste, but never chew."

"_Arm off, or I'll rip it off,"_ Raven growled in his head and Malchior backed off with his hands up to tell Raven to cool it.

Kenneth chuckled, "Ignoring the graphically explicit images runnin' in my head," all heads turned to the thief, Raven's eyes burning holes into his sockets, Kenneth ignored it, "I think we all owe Bryson a little thanks for holding the fort."

Malchior raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Kenneth grinned, "Let's just say he found exactly what I need to help us track the jewel before anyone of those pointed eared freaks do. YO! Bryson! Get out here!"

"_Who's Bryson?" _Raven asked curiously.

Rorek smiled, "Why, he's my butler and dear friend through the ages. You'll love him."

"And so it comes to this," the gargoyle, sighed tiredly his horned head shaking and his folded wings dropping ever so slightly to the ground. Raven gasped and shot a hand up to her mouth dropping the book as she saw the fire-haired black-eyed gargoyle come from what she thought was a kitchen. Which was just up against and behind the same wall the stairs curved with. His dry expression and pursed lips telling her just what kind of emotion he was feeling. Irritated, "stooping as low as serving humans … humph, now I think I'm beginning to understand why exactly every other creature despises you … **_mortals."_**

Kenneth snickered mockingly and snatched the Red X belt from the air when thrown by Bryson who crossed his arms over his chest, "Aw, I love you too man. Thanks for the tune up, so anyway … yo, Pawn of the Oppressor, you alright girl?"

Raven, gulped and blinked, shaking her head when all eyes suddenly fell on her. The dark sorceress blushed out of embarrassment and dove down to pick up the book she had dropped. Glad that her hood had been up the entire time as she controlled herself and regained her composer. Bryson raised a brow and gave his young lord a strange look; Rorek nudged him towards Raven to introduce himself. Bryson was reluctant to do so.

That's why he was sort of happy that Raven broke the ice – ironic now isn't it? Holding out her hand to shake, Bryson eyed it warily and took it, "My name be Bryson … what is yours?"

Malchior answered for her, which earned him another menacing glare from the dark bird, "This here is little Raven from the Teen Titans, but she's tragically struck with a curse so she cannot speak for herself, but I'm going to be her mediator. So anything you ask her, you can ask me."

"Fuck that shit Malchior!" Kenneth shouted from the side, "You know damn well Raven can speak for her damn self and that's for **_damn _**sure."

Raven – along with everyone else – gave the thief an odd look, Kenneth sneered, scoffed and snorted, uncomfortable with the looks he was getting glared, "What?"

The sorceress shook her head and decided to come back to X later for his odd outburst as she turned back to Bryson and gave his hand a firm shake allowing for her mind to connect with his slowly. Showing that she was just a friend and he accepted her, _"As Malchior earlier stated, my name is Raven from the Teen Titans … and I guess I'm here to try and track down the Red Sea Sapphire and return it to its rightful owner."_

Bryson gave a gentle smile, his hard cold black eyes surprisingly soft and warm with wisdom and kindness. He brought the back of her hand up to his lips and kissed it swiftly, like a true gentlemen of old, "It's a pleasure meeting you my lady, and do not take a offence when I say that it is about time we have a lady's touch to our operation."

A growl was heard, but before anyone could place who had done it, it was gone in a flat second and Raven was left to raise a brow, _"Um … I'm flattered?" _Raven did not do flattery.

Bryson chuckled warm-heartedly and stepped away gesturing to the impatient thief that was tapping his foot on the marbled floor, "Well then, I guess it's time I give the floor to human Kenneth Aftaka, take it away."

Kenneth snorted, "Right, don't trip," turning and heading into the parlor he opened his mouth to begin explaining when Bryson interrupted once more.

"Oh, terribly sorry Master Kenneth, but if I may," he politely asked, and Kenneth sighed rolling his eyes and waving his hand dismissively. Bryson bowed his head, "I'll be brief, but lunch will be served soon so I suggest you keep the coffee table clear if you all don't wish to eat at the dinning room table."

Rorek nodded, "Thank you again Bryson, you've been most helpful."

"I try my best my lord."

Kenneth growled – patient meter already blown, "Enough already with the royalty bullshit! Can we get to _MY_ part of the script you bunch of scene hogs! God! DAMN!"

Arms thrown into the air and giving out a frustrated growl the human marched into the parlor leaving Malchior, Rorek, Raven, and Bryson to stare in wonder and lost expressions. Blinks going around, Bryson excused himself and the other three headed into the parlor, Raven being the one to eye the place and take in all the miraculous artifacts inside. She was almost afraid to sit in the place that looked so … alive with magic.

_This … is Rorek's home? This couldn't be the first one … no … this has to be some kind of getaway … I wouldn't be surprised at how much exactly he's worth in riches. Surviving through to the now he's had to acuminate something close to the extent of rivaling Bill Gates and Donald Trump put together! _Raven shook her head and leaned against the wall eyeing the miniature library that sat even further into the parlor. Shelves ground level, a fireplace, a mantle, and a glass cabinet to hold all his antics that he'd dare show off for the world to see. Raven was actually surprised at the trust he put in X – or Kenneth in this case, he wasn't wearing his suit.

To say the least, Raven was astounded by the amount of money the room itself must have cost without the structure being built. Even the rug that she stepped on with its elaborate designs and mystical colorings with gold trimmings was breath taking. On the walls … the wall just across from her, opposite the one she was leaning on was a wall with stainless/shatterproof/soundproof glass barriers to the outside world. With pillars separating each Gothic arch and stretching all the way to the ceiling disappearing as it reached the center to touch the opposite parallel pillars.

The Gothic arched windows opened separately, but with the rain now it was any luck at all that they'd ever be opened to gaze out at the lovely forest view of the land that covered the massive mansion. Secluded … quiet … just the way she liked it … but she had to wonder … did it ever get lonely for the wizard to stay here by himself with no one but his servants to keep his company? Raven shook her head when she noticed that her violet eyes had traveled from the room to stare at the real wizard from the story she held in her hands.

He looked so … so clean, smooth, calm, collected, trusting, and charming.

Not to mention he was intelligent, kind, a gentleman at heart, and a good man.

He was what every girl wished for in her dreams … he was … he was a –

"So Prince Charming, what'cha think eh?" Kenneth handed the prince who had felt Raven's eyes upon him for quite sometime, but chose better to ignore it. Least he'd get her to think something that he did not need to get started. The belt … the Red X belt that he noticed the glowing red liquid wasn't a liquid anymore but more a smoky substance. Rorek found it odd, especially when he could feel power coming off the thing.

Power that was the equivalent of a power bomb he'd drop upon Malchior if given the chance to kill the dragon once and for all. Dangerous, Rorek was almost afraid to hold it – note: **_almost_**, he just fidget it with it slightly, "Well … I must say … it is quite impressive … but can you handle it? I mean, Bryson had only **_just _**given this to you, and let's face it. Besides the dagger that's strapped to your waist at the moment I don't think you know much about magic."

Kenneth shrugged and grinned, "Don't know magic? Maybe I don't, or maybe I do?"

"No games human," Malchior growled from the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table – the one that he had already scratched beyond repair – black metallic eyes glaring warningly at Kenneth, "you know what we mean, no parlor tricks, like coins from behind the ear, card tricks, mumbo-jumbo crap. None of that. What you're holding isn't **_chemicals _**where you can just wash it off, that's power, **_pure _**chaotic energy might I add. Where if it should goes off in the wrong way, used in the wrong way, say good-bye forever. Just a tube full of that thing drops, cracks and explodes it could wipe out a good 18-square mile of a city. You don't want that happening now do you?"

Kenneth flinched, the information haven't been given prior to the making of the belt. Raven raised a brow and pushed off the wall walking into the conversation and finally putting the book down on something she gestured for Rorek to hand her the belt. He did so and for a moment their fingers just barely grazed each other's skins, but it was enough to send a shiver down the other's spine.

Raven inwardly slapped herself, _Fool! Danger Raven Roth, danger, danger! Never good to go goo-goo-gah-gah! Never! Never! Remember you don't **DO** attraction, infatuations, crushes, like-likes, or love. Besides … what do you know about him? Nothing! That's what, no trust!_

Immediately she jerked her hand away, but discreetly and eyed the belt, playing it all cool, _"Chaotic Energy … it really is impressive, but Malchior's right X – er – Kenneth … this could be too dangerous for you to handle, sure xinthonium was just as deadly … if not highly unstable, but Chaotic Energy? It's unpredictable, you can't control it … no matter what you try to do."_

"So what?" Kenneth shrugged, "You just gonna confiscate the thing from me just because it's danger levels are too great for you guys to trust? Since when have either of you **_ever _**worried about my life?"

Raven gave him back the belt, _"Since you're still human and an innocent one on strange circumstances. Like a participating bystander so to speak … I'm a hero remember? It's my duty to protect guys like you, no matter how stupid you may be."_

"Aw," Malchior mocked, Raven turned to notice a strange glint in his eyes … was that … was that anger? Or jealousy? "Now isn't that cute, even after helping a couple of fugitives you **_still _**manage to be the hero you still think you are." Feet off the coffee table and on the ground getting up from the couch, Raven eyed him warily as he sneered baring his long jutting fangs, "How delightfully entertaining to watch a creature from the night such as yourself still try to find a place in the light. Very amusing actually."

"Hey, back the fuck off man," Kenneth defended stepping up in between a startled – not to mention confused and surprised Raven as the thief took a stand for her. Not that she liked it; she could very well fight her own battles, but this? This would be the second time he stood up for her, "I have no idea what the hell you're trying to do here, but try to keep from bothering the Titan too much alright? She's done nothing to you except put your ass where it rightfully belongs, **_and _**deserved. If you still be holdin' a grudge just for that than that's a damn shame. You supposed to be actin' all grown like you know, well you don't. You're just clownin' and being a stupid ass fool who don't know when to keep his stupid ass mouth shut."

Malchior's growl turned deep, low, and deadly, "Ironic coming from a human that likes to talk but can never deliver. You really **_must _**be out of your mind to be challenging me, _fool_."

Kenneth scoffed, "Like I said, I don't know spells … but I know crazy."

"Obviously."

"Lunch is served," Bryson – whether it be by coincidence or sheer luck alone came in between the feuding duo to set the tray of food down. Raven let go a breath of relief when Kenneth suddenly snapped out of his angry state and immediately dove for the food.

"Finally man, I've been so freakin' starved since yesterday!"

Bryson smiled, "Glad to know that I have saved your life," looking up to Rorek both gave each other knowing expressions and Rorek nodded a "well-done" to Bryson who bowed and left the room.

Malchior on the other hand snorted and rolled his head to the side muttering but one word, "Humans."

Raven sat next to Kenneth taking the belt back in her hands she sighed and decided now was a best time to change the subject, _"Okay, well, X – Kenneth, you said that you found a way to detect the jewel faster than the dark elves. How?"_

Mouth full of food, he chewed and swallowed – Malchior praying that he'd chock – cleared his throat and pointed with his fork to the belt in her hand, "The chaotic energy thing you guys are trippin' about. Bryson found out that the Red Sea Sapphire had a chaotic field around it, so if I combined magic with my tech I cold find the thing in a snap of a finger. It really couldn't have gone far, Malchior over there said that the distance between the warehouse and my next destination when I teleported couldn't have dumped the thing too far from there. Get it?"

"_Clever,"_ Raven nodded and placed the belt back on the table next to the tray of food that featured four plates of lasagna. Never questioning the platter Raven grabbed one of the plates and stood up from the couch. Walking to the window and taking the white book with her to the bat window in order to sit down away from the group to eat. Raven will never admit it, but she was always so very uncomfortable eating in front of others … call it being silly, but it just felt rude to her.

Unlike Kenneth who woofed down his plate and was already starting to try and take stabs at Rorek and Malchior's plates to steal away their meals. A smile came to her face and Raven shook her head, _Idiot,_ turning away and looking out the window she sighed and licked her lips. Cutting into the lasagna and stabbing at the slice Raven brought it to her parted lips.

However, before she could even put it in her mouth, Kenneth plotted on the seat across from her eyeing the lasagna as if it were his next victim. Raven raised a brow, _"Something you like? Thief?"_

"Yeah, I'd like for you to hand over that lasagna nice and slow and no one gets hurt." He said with a goofy grin, one that reminded her of a child stalking a butterfly and trying to catch it.

Raven chuckled, _"You want this?" _she said putting the fork back onto the plate and moving it around watching as his head follow every, which way the plate went until it was on her lap again, _"Why don't you ask Bryson for another piece?"_

"Because I'm not that hungry, I just want what's on you guys' plates." He answered as if she was asking for his name, casual and cool.

_Odd one he is, _she thought with another shake of her head picking up the fork and finally putting the food in her mouth to chew. Kenneth glared.

"Oh you damn tease."

"_Like I said, go ask Bryson for another piece, and I'm not teasing. I'm just as hungry as you are."_

"Yeah right," he pouted and sat back on the bay window looking out the window, Raven sliced the lasagna again and poked it, about to eat it again she stopped and sighed.

"_Alright," _she growled in his head getting his attention, _"I'll give you half my piece – but only because I know I won't finish it – but you have to answer a simple question of mines."_

"Deals." Kenneth stated more than asked in a low voice so the other two couldn't hear, but that was fruitless. Especially since one always had a hearing spell on and the other was born with the natural ability of heightened sense. This did not go observed by the human teen that shrugged, "Alright, what do you want to know."

Raven put her plate down on her lap again, and pulled her hood back feeling it was getting a bit stuffing inside of it and plus she needed to hear him correctly least his answer be off the wall. She blinked and asked slowly, _"Why are you sticking up for me? Against Malchior that is, you did it twice since I got here … what's your edge?"_

"My edge?" Kenneth snorted a chuckle, "No edge sweetness it's all business. You saved my ass back at Titan Tower, so I'm just paying you back the trouble. Until I feel we're even I'm gonna keep doin' it so don't go be giving your mind them funky thoughts. You're hot and all, I just don't dig you that way, see what I'm sayin' doll?"

Now Raven … was at a loss …

She didn't know what to think of the edgy teen that just practically dissed and complimented her at the same time. With his gleaming bright and fun amber hazel eyes that glowed under any kind of light and hair that was soo messy it looked soo right at the same time and that cute boyish face with a much more sarcastic grin to his expressions. It seemed impossible for this guy to stop grinning. Although, all this wasn't the point, the point was that Raven couldn't decide whether to smash his head into the laminated glass or let it slide and ignore his rather rude comments.

She chose the later with an irritated huff, _"Whatever, but do me a favor."_

"What's that?"

"_Start using my name from now on, bad enough I got Malchior I don't need you to be doing the same. So the names Raven. Got it?"_

Kenneth cringed and shuttered with distaste, "Can't I call you something else?"

Raven narrowed her eyes in annoyance, _"Why? Raven **is **my name."_

"Yeah I know," he shrugged, "but it just seems … kind a … I dunno … **plain."**

"_Really?"_ Raven sneered, _"Well **"Kenneth"** seems rather **lame."**_

"Hey, don't be dissin' the name, not cool girl."

Raven rolled her eyes, _"Well then, as you so clearly put it: Don't be dissin' **my **name."_

To retaliate Kenneth opened his mouth, but stopped when he realized something here … she just lured him into a trap! Twisting the conversation till he had no choice but to go with her or don't get food. He narrowed his eyes all the while grinning, "Too shay, slick. Too shay."

"_On guard," _Raven handed him the plate of food, _"take it, and remember to leave me half."_

"No probs … but one more thing just call me X alright chick – erm – Raven."

"_Will do Kenneth."_

With that Kenneth happily devoured his half of the plate, but snuck in a few extra slices, however in the mean time as he ate and sat next to her the dagger on his waist hummed gently. A very low hum that only Malchior could hear and Rave if she tried – and she began to notice a strange buzzing sound. Kenneth was of course oblivious to the noise. The humming didn't grow in sound, it just … **_hummed, _**when Raven happened a glance down at the sheath in side X's pant's pocket. She found the humming origin.

Narrowed eyes she looked up to the content X who was looking out the window smiling and enjoying the meal like an oblivious little kid. Raven raised a brow and returned her gaze back to his dagger and noticed he had strapped on the Red X belt around his waist. Yet, that wasn't the strange part … the strange part was the belt's reaction to the dagger as it hummed.

The smoky, red glowing chaotic energy didn't seem angry anymore … but instead looked … content the same as the dagger and its owner. _That's odd … _

Raven tested a theory that was running around her head, _"X could you undo your belt and give it to me?"_

"Why?" great hesitation in the question, he stopped his picking and looked at the sorceress who held out her hand.

"_I just want to see something."_

"What?"

"_Just give it to me."_ Raven hissed in his head and her gesture sharp and demanding, the human scoffed and put the plate down on top of the white book taking off the belt. Handing it to Raven he paused when he noticed that the glowing red energy had suddenly flared up angrily and the humming seized.

"Whoa."

Raven _hmmed _to herself, _"Just as I thought … it's your dagger X, you're dagger's the one that calms the chaotic power inside the belt. I think it's the key to holding the energy in check … how? I haven't a single clue, but I'll find out later. For now, I suggest you create a holster for the dagger to be held with the belt. That is if you don't want the magic to consume your body and virtually take control of you and destroy your soul, when you use it without your heritage."_

X shot Raven a dry look, "You **_really_** know how to motive a guy don't you."

She shrugged, _"Just a warning."_

"Yeah right."

"Lord Rorek," all heads turned to the entrance to the parlor to notice Bryson standing and holding a cell phone in his hand an uneasy look on his face as he eyed X.

Rorek shot up, "What is it Bryson?" the prince noticed the phone and raised a brow, "Who's on the phone?"

"It's for master Kenneth." came the unsuspected answer and all headed turned to the human who was about to scarf down the rest of Raven's plate with no intention of sharing.

Confused, Kenneth gave a rather dumb expression, and answer, "Huh?"

--

**_Ring, ring, ring … _hello? Hah! Who's on the other line I wonder? See ya in the chapter 10 folks, reviews would be nice.**

**L8er daez!**


	10. Who to Blame

**Disclaimer: I own the drows (dark elves) Kenneth, Fernaco, the Red Sea Sapphire, and the Shadow Dagger of Azarath, I also own Melissa Granger and Malchior's look.**

**A/N: Hey there! Thought I forgot about you guys? Nope, here's the tenth chapter! Yay! I breeched the tenth chapter! Oh yeah! Behold the awsomeness of the tenth chapter! Well, enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews you guys are so nice, love ya!**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Who To Blame**

"Kenneth?" Rorek looked to the human who put the plate down on the white book earning him an exasperated expression from the sorceress who moved the plate off and watched as he stood up. Walking across the parlor to the gargoyle Kenneth looked at the phone and glared.

"Dude, that's my freakin' phone, you've been going through my pants or something? Sicko," snatching his phone from Bryson who crossed his arms over his chest glaring black eyes down on Kenneth who flipped open the phone and raised a brow. Answering it without a moment of a second thought he growled, "What the hell do you want and why the hell should I fuckin' care?"

A pause, the person on the other line Malchior heard to be female … and shouting. Also by the look on Kenneth's face he just wasn't up for an argument, "Melissa … _Melissa … **MELISSA!**_ Goddamn girl you shout too – calm down – alight jus - … nonononono I just ask for you to – NO! You got it all wrong! I was just telling you to calm down! … No I'm not freakin' being controlling you're just shouting in my damn ear is all girl … what? Melissa … _Melissa …**MELISSA! **_You're doing it again! Calm. The. Fuck. DOWN! Do not give me that shit! Just calmly, _**SLOWLY**_ tell me what it is you … huh?"

From then on he was quiet his face going from confused, to realization, to shocked, then to mad … angry … and finally pissed off. Gritting his teeth and balling his hands into fists he unsuspectingly whirled around and kicked the ground. Malchior standing near by had to dodge and growled to warn the human of his temper. Raven got up from her spot on the bay window, walked across the parlor and handed the plate to Bryson. Bryson nodded and headed out seeing that his part was done.

Rorek tilted his head, "Kenneth?"

"Who's this?" he growled ignoring everyone in the room.

Malchior narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he heard the female on the other line switched to a male … a familiar tone to, _"She's scared … very scared **Kenneth.**"_

Kenneth hissed, "Leave her alone, she didn't do **anything,**let her go you sick –"

"_You know where she is at this time, **Red X** so unless you don't want her to be all over the channel 5 news. Then come here and hand over the Sapphire ASAP, you got one hour."_

"Aw hell no, now you listen here –"

_Click …_

"Hello …? Hello … shit!" flipping the phone off and jamming it into his pocket Kenneth paced the parlor.

Malchior crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, "Shit, is right, that was the drow from earlier, he has Melissa … whoever _**she **_is."

Rorek shook his head, "Melissa, she was Kenneth's old girlfriend for a year … didn't work out."

"Yeah, didn't work out because she was still hung up over her ex," Kenneth growled, "crap! How the hell did they find out who I was?"

Raven rolled her eyes, _"They're drows, meaning magic and other such things are something they're born into."_

Kenneth spun on her and jabbed a finger up in her face, "No, that doesn't explain how they found me. They can track me through aura and stuff like that, but they can't find my whole life."

"_They don't have to know everything about you,"_ Raven pointed out.

"Dearest Raven has a point," Raven shot Malchior a death look and threw a dictionary his way, the dragon dodged without a hitch and continued pointedly, "just your collaboration with Rorek was enough to connect you with him."

"Maybe, but if they know I'm a friend of Rorek's they're going to suspect that he's in lead with me and guess what? The perfect picture of the perfect Prince will shatter before their precious queen's eyes! Bad press if you ask me for politics," Kenneth shot a glare at Rorek, "

Rorek's ice blue eyes were suddenly illuminated by the white around it, "Kenneth, hush your mouth."

"Or what?" Kenneth mocked, "What are you planning to do to me, in case you haven't noticed someone else's life is at stake because of your stupid jewel, well I'm getting sick of it. All of it wasn't worth this bullshit. I quit. You guys can go get the jewel on your own."

"Kenneth! Wait!" Rorek called out, "Melissa's still in trouble! We still have to sav –"

"Melissa can save her damn self!" Kenneth shot back, snagging his Red X belt and the back-pack that Raven now realized was leaning on the back of the couch, slugging it over his shoulder he shook his head and turned to the exit, "I'm not a fucking hero …"

Malchior grinned, "But you are a cowardice thief."

Kenneth stopped next to the dragon and in a flash spun around in a round house kick to the huminod's head, Malchior caught it with one hand, but Kenneth used it as leverage to send himself up and slamming his other foot into the back of his head. Spinning in the air and landing on his feet in front of Malchior's now aching head, Kenneth felt oh-so tempted to keep on kicking till the dragon never got up. However just settled for a sigh and a gulp.

"_You don't have to be a hero to save a girl that doesn't have anything to do with this," _she was in his head again, and calming his raging emotion, he didn't want her to calm him down he wanted to stay mad. It's been a while since he's been angry and he wanted to keep it that way so he'd feel more like a human. Yet she wasn't allowing for him to be mad or fearful, _"just get us to her school and we'll take it from there."_

To help or not to help …

That was the question …

His answer?

A repetitive, _I'm not a hero … I'm not a hero … I'm not a hero … I'm not …_

"Whatever." Kenneth shrugged, but stayed at the door next to Malchior who was growling and slowly getting up from his place on the floor. Glaring at Kenneth he was just about to jump the thief when a thought occurred to him.

"Hold on," Malchior shot up, "the drow demanded that we bring them the jewel … but _**we **_don't even have it! How are we going to save the girl?"

Rorek frowned crossing his arms over his chest and bringing a hand to his chin he thought a loud, "You are correct … though … this could be a big problem."

Kenneth rolled his eyes, "You guys are hopeless, have you already forgotten who I am? I'm Red X people! Leave it to me."

"_I said for you to just take us to her school, not to help us out," _Raven scoffed, with a sarcastic glint in her eye.

Kenneth snorted, "Face it. None of you can think like a crook, so let me handle it thank you very much."

"_If you insist … so where's the school?"_

"Murakami High, a privet school."

Raven gasped and her eyes went as wide as saucers, _"Murakami High! Terra!"_

Lost as always Kenneth raised a brow, "Who?"

--

"A sixth freakin' Titan?" X shook his skull head and huffed wiping the mask to clear it from the rain as he jumped over a building and flipped dropping fast he teleported to the ground in a crouch and slinked in the shadows. It may have been a gloomy day, but it was still daylight and daylight wasn't this thing. Overhead he saw a giant shadow swoop over and then disappear, watching as a tiny dot dropped from the sky X knew it was Malchior and his dragon form.

He cringed he hated flying.

"_Well believe it,"_ X stilled when from the wall beside him Raven came phasing through the wall. It was creepy how liquidly, floaty, and glowy she became every time she used her powers. It was creepy did he already think that? Well he thought it again and shook his head again turning back to the school he saw Malchior dropped to the roof of, _"Rorek's in the complex, and he says that Melissa's in her class. Though I wouldn't count on it, illusion spells can be powerful."_

"Riiigghhttt," X stretched, "Like I care."

"_You should, like how would you now I'm really me?"_

X spun around and glared at the smirking Raven, "Don't give me that shit or I'll turn you into a live pin cushion alright? I don't play like that."

"_Calm down I didn't mean –"_

"_Don't mean to interrupt," _Malchior butted in and both Raven and Red X cringed when they were overwhelmed with too many connections, though Malchior seemed rather pleased with it, _"but we have a problem."_

"_What's the deal?" _Raven asked looking up she noticed Malchior's humanoid form backing up and coming close to falling over the roof's edge of the school.

"_A very unpleasant surprise, what did you say the earth wielder looked like?"_

Raven raised a brow, _"Earth Wielder?"_

"_Sorry to intrude! But I got a problem!" _this time it was Rorek, Red X growled.

"What the fuck man, one at a time!"

Raven looked down to the exit and entrance of the school to catch Rorek being thrown out by a large wave of enchantment, Red X blinked, "Whoa … that is a problem!"

"Bloody hell!" up on the roof Malchior dropped and fell to the hard concrete, Raven gasped and ran to check on the dragon while Red X chose to check on the groaning wizard.

"_Malchior! What happened?" _Raven knelt next to him, but the dragon shook his head and looked up at Raven, putting a hand on her shoulder, he looked beyond her to the sky and gaped. Grabbing the sorceress and rolling them to the side just in time to dodge a large chunk of the school being slammed down onto them, Raven found herself on the ground under Malchior. The dragon growled and turned to the roof to see his target coming down. Blonde and all, Raven bit down on her lower lip when she remembered who she was, _"Terra …"_

"Oh yes, the would-be-sixth-Titan," Malchior snarled his fangs lengthening and his claws digging into the ground just on Raven's side. The sorceress gasped when she felt the claws on her hips scrap at her bare skin. Just about to shove him off, Malchior got up himself and cracked his fingers. Terra floated down on top of a flat piece of rock, her eyes glowing a brilliant gold yellow with her palms the same color, Raven rolled onto her knees and watched Malchior smirk, "Terra be her name and a shred of flesh is going to be her occupation if she tries anything. Little Raven, I think you should sit this one out."

"_Malchior! Do _**NOT **_harm her, do you understand?" _Raven hissed in his head, Malchior cast her a quizzical glance, ready to retaliate to her command. He found that opening his mouth would be a problem to his concentration when Terra raised her hands and jumped off the slab of earth she was standing on. Fisting her palms together she screamed as she slammed down and cracked the ground Malchior stood on.

The dragon was forced to snag up Raven jump off to the side, yet found his foot coming into contact with the side of one building, he improvised and flipped even higher. Raven soon found herself airborne without Malchior's arm wrapped around her waist. A conclusion she reached when she found that she had to use her levitation ability if she were to stay alive. Malchior, sensing Raven was all right directed his attention back to the schoolgirl and pushed his wings through his flesh.

Hard beats and holding back pain, Malchior shot down to the earth wielder, "Raven may not want you dead, but that doesn't stop be from cutting you to ribbon."

Claws sharp, and glistening under the sun, the rains were hardly a damper on his parade as he charged the blonde student hard and fast. Going in for a literal kill, Malchior found himself jerking back when a wall of earth shot up before him, then around him and before he knew it they were closing in to smash him. Bracing for impact, Malchior roared when he felt his human body nearly crumble at the weight, velocity, and pressure that was put on him.

The girl, really was stronger then she looked, dropping to the ground, Malchior groaned and tried to get his bearings straight, his head spun and darkness was starting to seem rather tempting to retreat into, "Damn elemental controllers."

_**BOOM!**_

Rorek groaned as his skull was slammed to the limit, darkness and a blinding white light mixed together to create spots and dizziness was the only thing he was feeling. The crack on the wall that he had created was nothing compared to the pain that his body was wracked with, sliding off the wall and onto the ground. Down for now, Red X gritted his teeth and jumped back when his opponent shot another barrel of raining lasers at him, "Shit! How the hell is she getting all this power!"

"Nothing a simple controlling spell can't accomplish," X glanced up, but was a mistake on his part for his opponent that turned out to be non-other then the lovely Melissa rushed him. Shoulder digging into his gut, X was literally tackled with her blaster pointed down to his mask, putting pressure to make sure he didn't move. X growled and kicked her off grabbing the gun in the process he had made the ultimate mistake of remembering her finger was still on the trigger.

In a flash X screamed and was thrown back when his chest received full force of the hot laser, rolling on the ground till he stopped skidding on his stomach. Every hurt too much to even get up, "Damn …" _I am seriously getting my ass kicked by a controlled schoolgirl … something's wrong with this fucked up picture … ow, shit! That really hurt!_

The ground shook, and Raven levitated in the air, doing the best she could by lifting a dumpster and flinging it to Terra to throw her off from harming Malchior any further. The dragon ducked his head down when he felt the object come flying too close for comfort to his head. Growling he threw Raven a look, but immediately turned to watch as Terra lifted the concrete as a giant pillar, the dumpster didn't stand a chance as the pillar punched through and whipped itself down to Raven.

Raven stilled and closed hr eyes, trying oh so hard to gather her power without having to chant to get the world to work. She quickly tried to lift a slab of the Earth, but when she did it wasn't strong enough to counter and Raven was felt like a fret train had hit her! Knocked to the ground, and barely being consciousness, Malchior took advantage of Terra's distraction and jumped the dirty blonde. Arm wrapped around her waist and claw to her neck he got ready to slit her throat and watch her blood flow, but she sank!

Right out of his arms she dropped through the boulder!

This forced Malchior to jump off and take flight to loop around back to the Earth-Wielder. Another plan in his head, Malchior roared when a sudden pain pinched his side shot him out of the sky. Hitting the ground next to Raven, Malchior gritted his teeth and tried hard to concentrate on the battle, _What the hell was that? It felt like an arrow … only … ah, this is not good, not good at all … _

Slit metallic eyes looked up, Malchior gulped tasting blood forcing it's way up his throat, but he refused to show the blonde he was weak. Yet it was hard … especially when a hand to his side felt blood spilling to the ground. Blood … black blood … his blood … he was confused, _Why aren't I healing?_

"_**Terra Markov, Melissa Granger," **_Malchior tried to stay awake to see who that voice was … it was familiar … but his hearing was fuzzing out … hard to read, _**"you have served me well. Now … bring them to me."**_

Malchior gasped, the pain numb, but the dizziness setting in, yet strangely death was far from his mind. Yes … it was strange because … death was something he feared … but it wasn't his own death that frightened him. _Raven …_

--

**What'cha think? Too short? Sorry, but I think I rushed this chapter a bit too much, however at least you guys got a chapter right? well review and tell me what you think, please? Love ya'll**

**L8er Daez**


	11. One Thing After the Other

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the names Kenneth Aftaka, the characters Gale-gard, Maeson, Melissa, the prince, the girl and Malchior's look, not to mention _"new" _name. I also own the elves, the Opera House, and the Underground City. Other then that … I think that's all I own. So buzz off!**

**A/N: WOOH! I'm back baby! Yeah! The next chapter (dancing with joy, but stops to notice her viewers giving her weird looks and glares for the late update) heh … heh … heh … hey there … um … sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But you guys already know about my other stories and how I have to keep up with them to**

…

**Don't kill me! I said I was sorry, look see to make it up to you guys this chapters very long, see check it out! 12 pages ladies and gentlemen, twelve! All for you guys. But really though, thank you all for reviewing, it at least lets me know I'm not forgotten. **

**So here's the twelfth chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**One Thing After the Other**

_Oh … shit … _was the only thing X could think of when he saw the Opera House, now shut down because of the tragedy of one of the actors suicide in the middle of the show. Hung himself and everything. Though that wasn't the reason he was so pensive about this particular place. Because when he was younger, his brother used to take him here and teach him how to rip off the rich folk. Stealing a couple of suits and parading around acting like there were the sons of Earls/Counts/Dukes/and other's such as that.

Though that memory wasn't what fazed him, no, it was what he **_knew _**the place's mapped out tunnels and honeycombed underground walkways. All built in the early 18th century, the maze had roads parallel to the roads above in Jump City. That was how old and useful it was if there was ever a threat of war. The honeycombs would act as bomb shelters. But …

One day …

When he was playing with his brother in the underground tunnels … Kenneth fund something … a door of sorts. Now the thought of a door was rather plain, but to him it was odd, because the whole tunnels should have been open, and the door was an out of place obstacle. Kenneth closed his eyes, the memory of when he tried to open that door blurred out, because he blacked it out … the next day after Fernaco found him Kenneth's body was wracked with pain.

Bruises and scratch marks littered his body.

After that … Fernaco never brought him back to the Opera House.

Though now that Kenneth thought back to it … he remembered Fernaco was acting funny … off … odd … strangely. Almost as if, _He knew something … he knew what was behind that door! What _**was **_behind that door?_

So deep in thought, X wasn't knocked out of it until he felt the back of his knee kicked and he was down on the ground on his knees. Growling he glared back to the Elf that did it, wanting to open his mouth and retaliate verbally he was unable to because of the silver duct tape that was wrapped around his mouth. His mask already torn off and shattered, X was the only one conscious enough to watch everything.

To observe, because Rorek was out, Malchior was slowly dieing of blood loss, and Raven was out. X rolled his eyes, _Mystics … magic, babies all ya'll! _They were backstage where he knew where the passageway latch was hidden. If memory served correctly it … were … right under the … _Golden Dragon of Fortune,_ X looked over to the Golden Dragon that rested just off to the side in the open where everyone could see.

Classic … put it where it can be seen.

The trick of being inconspicuous, stand out so much that it doesn't stand out at all.

Though the Elves probably knew what was under it, because the way – _What's your name again … Gale-gard? Yeah, _Gale-gard the dark elf, sat on the dragon, X's dagger in his hands picking his nails with the tip. X hoped he'd chop his finger off, the cocky bastard. On either of his sides, Melissa, and Terra stood, the look of pure void and dullness.

X snorted, _Weak minded idiots._

"Weak minded idiots aren't they?" Gale-gard smirked, and X had to raise a brow in wonder if the elf could read minds. Hell Raven, Rorek, and Malchior came close to doing it, what was stopping this guy from reading minds? Wouldn't he want that? X shook his head inwardly, _Nah, he can't read minds … otherwise he'd know that I know about the – _"You've seen the entrance haven't you? The door that you so curiously opened without big brother's permission … isn't that right?"

Now it was time to panic, amber eyes widened in confusion and bewilderment, _Shit! Does he … can he? How'd he … what the fuck! How the hell did he know about my brother?_

Right now X so wanted to scream at him, but the best he could do was growl and glare. Which he thought was rather pathetic, but hey the cuffs they put on him were picking-proof, he could even slide his wrist out of it. Again, another irritancy to add to the list of shit X had to deal with. Now would be a good time for Malchior to wake up and bust the cuffs, cause hell, he was a dragon. Supposedly the most powerful in the dark arts, X scoffed at that. Looking down at the dragon he sneered.

If his – Malchior's – wound weren't treated he really would bleed to death and if X's memory served right, Raven said that if either Rorek or Malchior died the other would die with him. So, that would leave X SOL, because he knew that Raven couldn't fight for beans! She was a defensive person, not offensive.

"Can you remember what had scraped you back when you were child? Aftaka?" kicked out of his thoughts once more, X looked up to glare at the cocky elf that shifted from the Golden Dragon to stand and snap his fingers to Terra. The would-be Sixth Titan. The blonde "snapped" to attention and listened to her master's orders, which was to undo his duct-tapped mouth. X held his breath and his tongue when she reached for one side then ripped it off.

It hurt like hell!

Not like he was going to admit it, or show it, but it hurt! Stashing away the memory X made sure to get her back for doing this to him later. Even though she was under a spell, the smug look on her face told him that she was a enjoying being controlled, _Bitch, _was the only thought that came to mind for X.

The thief looked up at Gale-gard, "Alright man, I give, what the hell? I don't get it? You want to Red Sea Sapphire, we don't have it. You drag the three of us to the Opera House, for what? Then you know too much of my past for me to be comfortable with, how the hell? You better answer one of my questions right now, because frankly I'm **really **agitated, being tied up just ain't my thing if you catch my drift slick."

Gale-gard snickered, "For a thief you just talk too much."

X shrugged, "What can I say? Silence just isn't something I'm accustomed to."

"So I've noticed."

"You know, I'll _"So have noticed" _your ass if you don't knock it off with the head trip games. Now tell me what I need to hear or … or … or I'll make irritating sounds, and I'll do it too, I ain't scared of you man." X, had no shame, or dignity, hell he was a thief. What the hell kind of dignity or pride or moral out look on life can he have with the life he led?

Nothing, that's what.

Happenstance glance to Rorek brought up another mystery he forgot to mention, though he wasn't sure if he **should **mention it. After all … they didn't really suggest that they new him through Rorek … unless Rorek sold him out. No … Melissa sold him out, not Rorek. Why would Rorek – the Prince of all Elves jeopardize his title and tell that he was dealing with a thief? What was it that X was missing?

His brother …

Fernaco … _The bastard knows something … _**knew **_something … it had to be linked with Fernaco, because why the hell would this dark elf be pestering me!_

Gale-gard called Terra back to the side, enjoying the look on Kenneth's face, stretching from confusion, to frustration, and then to down right rage … he actually gave Robin the Boy-Wonder Leader of the Teen Titans a run for his money. Seriously. The thief wasn't a hero, but he wasn't a villain either, **and **he wasn't a force to trifle with. Red X/Kenneth Aftaka, younger half brother to the infamous Fernaco Aftaka, was proving to be something Fernaco himself could never accomplish in life.

Sure the guy became a legend in the thieving world … but not like Kenneth …

Not at all like his brother … Gale's smirk took on a strange smile, one that made X uneasy. Laced with pride, amusement, and a sense of admiration with a hint of curiosity. X glared, "What's so funny bright-eyes?"

Gale-gard blinked, as if realizing he had been staring, the elf tilted his head and coughed looking off to the rest of the stage he sighed and shrugged, "Oh nothing … just simple memories … you look so much like your brother. Though you have fire … spirit … an unshakeable attitude that is one in a million … something your brother never had. Which is why I find it strange that you'd actually risk your life to save this girl. It just … riddles me."

"…" X raised a brow then snorted, ignoring the fact that this elf knew his brother for now he shrugged, and shook his head, "Hey … look, I don't give a damn what my brother did to you in the past or what that has to do with me, but I know one thing. I didn't do **anything **to you, and neither did Rorek. I thought he was you pointed eared peoples' Prince or something like that."

Gale-gard's eyes widened, as if insulted or shocked, before he started to laugh. Obviously X felt kind of stupid for something that made all the "villains" laugh, "No, no, no Aftaka … Rorek isn't **our **Prince … no … never, never in a million **_years _**would we **_ever _**allow for that to happen."

"Really … interesting … but aren't you an elf?"

The drow sneered and jumped off the Golden Dragon walking up to X, the thief watched him carefully, eyeing his dagger to make sure to brace incase the dark elf tried anything freaky. Going behind X, Kenneth stilled when he felt the blade smooth over his wrist, not the sharp side thank whatever god was taking care of him today. No … but the flat side, the sharp edge cut like paper through the solid bound that held his hands together.

Free …?

Kenneth looked at his hands and rubbed the wrists together to get some feeling back in them as he turned to look up at Gale-gard. Tensing when the elf held out his hand for him to take. The thief declined it silently by getting to his feet, still rubbing his wrists he glared at the elf, when he went down to cut off Raven's binds. Watching as he turned her over and moved the hair from her face. Gale-gard sighed and shook his head, "I may be a … as you are now accustom to think that … a **drow. **But I am no elf under the rule of the Queen."

"And yet you help her try to get the Sapphire that once again I'll state we don't have," X confirmed a little bit more calmly, but was getting uneasy with his close proximity to Raven, the elf was lingering on her a bit to much and X wasn't sure if he should open his mouth about it. Least he fined himself in a bind again.

Gale-gard shrugged, "Yes …" he paused and turned to X, getting up he looked down to Malchior and snickered, "… but I do so to keep my clan alive, we need the money and the rations … Prince Rorek may not know it, but the Queen sure does and she's keeping it from him. After a thousand years the wizard still hasn't a single clue to what's going on around him."

"So is that why you want to kill him?" X looked down to Malchior, "because you know, I'm pretty sure this dragon over here is dieing and if he dies, so does Rorek."

"Death? Kill the prince?" Gale-gard chuckled and shook his head; X was starting to get agitated at being laughed at every few seconds or at every word that came out of his mouth. Though the elf wasn't too humorous about the current set of words, he just thought to lighten the mood. Ironic really, "No … it's impossible to kill a dragon with a mere shot of liquid acid. Don't forget Kenneth that he's still in his humanoid state; the black blood you're seeing is his scales being dissolved by the acid. A common allergic reaction when in direct contact of the acid to Dragons, the fumes are the ones that are keeping him KOed. As long as the sources is out, then the follower should stay down."

"And Raven? What about her?"

"What about the Titan?" Gale-gard answered all to fast, "She's … here … her curiosity being satisfied … though I don't think that she'll be very happy to wake up and find herself in the Underground City."

"City?"

The dark elf grinned down at Raven, then shot up to X, "You are just so lost aren't you my friend."

X growled, "Maybe I won't be if you quit talking in riddles!"

"Riddles … heh … Maeson!" the elf from before stepped up, and Gale-gard gestured to X, "Take him to the entrance, but be sure the others are careful with the Prince and the Dragon."

"And the girl?"

"Don't worry about her, she's mine to deal with."

X didn't like this, not one bit; these elves were going to separate the four of them. However he kept his mouth shut for the sake of Raven, who knows what the hell that elf wanted with her, but he was sure that it wasn't just to talk. It worried the thief, but it didn't distract him from being observant of his surroundings. While being pushed to the Golden Dragon that sprung up to show a hidden door it sat upon, X looked back to the elves that lifted Malchior up.

All too engulfed to keep their balance they all failed to notice the dragon's wing twitch, but X saw it. He even saw the claw of the wing reach up to his ropes and no doubt began to slice away. Though he hoped Malchior wasn't stupid enough to spring too soon into action, because X's curiosity had just been breeched. He now had to know what was up with this Underground City. How it is that Gale-gard knew his brother, and how it is that Fernaco could have kept all this from him …

_First Azarath … the Shadow Dagger … the Red Gem … the Red Sea Sapphire … the Opera House … and ditching me with Stephanie …? Now the elves … the dragon … the prince … and the Titan … what's next? No … wrong question … what happened a thousand years prior to now …?_

--

_**It was in color …**_

_**It was beautiful …**_

_**It had sound …**_

_**It sounded …**_

_**Strange …**_

_**Another of the dreams … about the same person but with different sequences … this time the theme was daylight, broad daylight. Something different, though she couldn't quite place if it was good or bad, she just had to watch and see what this dream was going to be about. The man … she could see him now … his face, his attire … he was of Royal Blood. How she knew? Because it was just the way he held himself.**_

_**An aristocrat, out upon his balcony looking down at the courtyard were all the maids and Ladies of higher status used the maids to beautify themselves. He was watching and the Ladies all thought he was looking upon them. However … he was watching what was forbidden … the maiden that dared to defy, directly order him around like another aristocrat, and taking every opportunity available to her in order to make his life a living hell.**_

_**It had been like this since the night when he was too find a Princess of his own – the night failed miserably and his mother was in a dishevel because of it. The maid … the human … her long wavy black … nearly dark blue or violet hair pulled up and back hidden under a rag that composed of her "uniform" still failed to hide the beauty that he knew was under all her sweat. She wiped her brow and continued her work in the garden. Getting dirty was never a problem with her as he'd so noticed.**_

_**Her light amber eyes looked up to the sky and he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of sadness and regret in her beautiful hews. Why was she so sad? He wished he knew … but it wasn't right for a man of his status to converse with a maid. It would be too scandalous, even for him.**_

_**The wind blew passed and his long dark blonde/light brown hair blew with it.**_

_**His long pointed ears listening to the whispered song of the smooth wind embracing and soothing his worries for the time being. However he heard something odd. A voice … but it was not of the wind or the gossiping leaves. Higher upon his palace perched as a gargoyle, yet lying on the stone griffin like a lazy black panther.**_

_**The High Ranked Elf took out his sword waiting for the sorcerer to prance, "Explain yourself, why do you trespass upon my lands. Dragon."**_

_**Dark metallic eyes gleamed under the sunlight, cat slit and still reptilian. Fangs produced from the devilish grin on his lips, silky shot black hair pulled into a low rat-tail with strands still falling to cover over his eyes. He jerked his head back to move it and the humanoid dragon chuckled, "Dear Prince of Elves … do you fear me so?"**_

_**Slithery, sly, sneaky, and almost cruel was his tone, yet it was hypnotic, but the Prince stilled and held his ground as leathery demonic wings shot up with a sudden jerk. However calmed and gently wrapped around its owner, the Prince sneered, "Leave at once, none of your hellfire words can disturb me."**_

"_**Oh-no prince … I think differently," in a flash the disguised dragon disappeared, but reappeared leaning up against the door that was slammed shut. The only door that lead back into the palace. Down below the Ladies and their Maids in Waiting gasped and looked up. Frightened by the sudden sound, they all whispered and looked amongst each other. The human woman in the garden slowly stood up, unfazed by the sound she dusted her hands and looked up to the balcony where the Prince watched her and smirked.**_

"_**You come to challenge me then?"**_

_**The dragon slowly blinked, then snickered and shook his head, "No my friend … but my **"hellfire words"** will," a deep breath, the dragon pushed off the wall and gracefully leapt to the beginning of the stone guard rail up against the palace. Standing there for a moment and glancing down at the garden where he saw the human girl at the pond tending to the fish he raised a brow and looked back to the unsure prince, "the human girl … she is lovely is she not?"**_

_**Suddenly the Prince took on a whole different tone, "Girl?"**_

"_**Yes, the one that has caught your fancy …" the dragon smirked, a rumble in his chest raised to his throat and produced through his lips a snort of laughter, "she's something else that one … maybe it be her involvement with the Elfin Women of the palace, or her flaming heart full of spirit and spite. What be it may, I have heard of a saying … **"Hell hath no fury for women's scorn".**"**_

_**The prince glared and lowly whispered harshly as if to be sure the other elves wouldn't hear him, "Knot that foul tongue of yours dragon or I shall do it for you. The human is nothing to me, but another maid in the household. Leave her be."**_

"_**Yet you are so willing to protect her from a harm that hath not come for her!" the dragon snorted, his metallic eyes taking on a whole new gleam, "Her vengeful spirit is not for you my friend … no … but for a family that dwell in another time … another world … another place … a place where she had summoned me to be her Guardian and her messenger. She sends me to call upon you, the Prince to help her complete her heart and make her whole once more. She will not stop until you have agreed to be her partner in a pursuit to free her family of slavery to the evil that is known as Scathe, the Fire Demon, the Incarnation of Evil. Will you help her, or won't you?"**_

"_**If you be her Guardian, why not you go to retrieve her enslaved family?"**_

_**The dragon glared and growled a low snarl. Fangs growing and eyes boring in to the Prince's soul smoke filtered out of his nose and corner of his sharp teethed mouth, "I be not a **pet **to full fill my master's every demand! I am merely her messenger under control for now until her task is complete. So unless I must use force, I am giving you a chance to agree on your own free will! Will you or will you not come to Azarath to free her family? Yes … or no. Which is it? Because as far as my ears can hear, these walls whisper of great darkness with in your family … my contract to the girl is a contract for life, and if you make mines a living hell I shall make sure you suffer the same fate.**_

"_**You mother is not as pure in heart as her people make her out to be … tell me prince. Is the army she's raising for protection of her people, or for the unnecessary slaughter of countless Moriquendi? Do you have a hand in it? Or shall I start to fill the girl's vengeful spirit of even more spiteful hate? Humans … they are so –" the dragon's words seized when the Prince leapt and with the intent to slice the dragon's throat. Yet the creature had flipped over the Prince and landed crouched on the balcony, his wings still wrapped around his shoulders. The Dragon stood up and snorted, "A shame you loose your temper so quickly."**_

"_**My temper is in check, beast," the Prince huffed and put his sword back where it belonged. In its sheathe, looking over his shoulder to the dragon he glared, "I shall do what she asks of me, but only for her. This Scathe … is no demon to be trifled, and my mother … in turn for freeing you shall help me do one last thing once we return from Azarath."**_

_**The dragon raised a brow, "What may that be? I see no reason for me to be in debt to you."**_

"_**The jewel that rests upon my mother's breast is our family heirloom," the prince turned and leaned against the rail, crossing his arms over his chest as the dragon tilted his head trying to understand the elf as best he could. Through their different native tongues and accepts made it hard for either to understand the other. The message got across well enough, "If anything is to happen … find the jewel whenever you please and hold it with you. What's in it shall never be set free."**_

"_**Treasure …" the dragon smirked, "… I do so love treasure … very well; it's a deal then your highness. Have a good day."**_

"_**Wait a moment … what be your name, so I can be sure to know whom I am dealing with here exactly."**_

"… _**What be my name indeed … Malchior."**_

"_Malchior? **As in **Malchior'oru Ellris'omus?**"** _

"_**Yes. Is there a problem?"**_

--

He couldn't here her, but he could see her lips moving to form the name that only the Prior Prince and the Dragon himself knew. Gale-gard, raised a brow and thought for a moment, what exactly he was going to do with the Titan. After all, Kenneth was right … she really had no say in this matter … or did she? It was too early for the drow to tell, but he knew one thing was for certain, to get all four to play on his side and to help retrieve the Red Sea Sapphire.

It was a must!

It was the only other way possible to start this whole thing over. To somehow turn the tables on the past and right what was so dreadfully wrong. Even now he still couldn't understand how it was it all ended the way it did. How could his ancestries not have foreseen the error in the timeline? To have his whole race almost nearly completely wiped out because of the idiotic ness of the past?

It was infuriating!

Gale-gard shook his head, calming himself down he sighed and looked to the moving ceiling of the underground honeycomb maze. Okay, so the ceiling itself wasn't moving, he was, but still … it moved and he lost himself from his worries; never good to work on an over stressed mind.

"_Gale," _the elf stopped when a connection was made from one of the guards outside the old worn out Opera House. Closing his eyes he was allowed to semi-possess the elf and see what he was seeing. Drenched in the down pouring rain that was slowly slowing down once the sun decided to tuck itself away for the night. He allowed for the elf's thoughts fill him, _"Gale … I think the girl sent a message to her other friends. The Titans' movements have suddenly begun to turn in our direction. What shall we do?"_

"_Keep to yourself, they do not know where we are, so do not try anything! I'll destroy her communicator, that's probably the only way they're tracking her."_

"_Yes sir."_

Back into his own mind, Gale-gard looked down and noticed Raven's eyes were open and in a blur of movement she sent a hand to his forehead and punched him square in the face. Floating the air, Raven used as much power as she could muster to rip apart the ground and throw a large slab of earth towards him. Yet the elf was faster to come through from her punch and dodged, "Clever girl."

The echo of the shattered rock went through out the tunnel to the point where X along with Maeson and the other elves heard. Maeson pulled out his blaster and gestured to the other elves, "Keep moving, I'll find out what's going on and you."

X blinked and looked around to make sure he wasn't pointing at anyone else. playing dumb he pointed to himself, "Who me?"

"Yes you, don't try anything stupid."

"Rodger dodger." X saluted and once Maeson ran off he left him standing with five elves, all of them glaring at him to continue down the tunnel. The thief shrugged, "Hey man, I'm just here because I'm here, you lead the way. Or better yet, why don't we announce a new leader. Whaddya say to that? Malchior!"

Suddenly the dragon roared and spun to action, wrenching himself free of the shocked elves that were thrown to the walls. Rorek did the same and took advantage of the bewildered elves, grabbing one and slamming his head to the wall and kicking another in the gut. In no time the three of them were back-to-back and glaring at the elves that didn't look too happy by their surprise attack.

"Where's Raven?" Malchior growled, holding his side, everything hurt like hell, but he was willing to stand it all for freedom.

X glanced to him nervously, he didn't know how long the dragon could hold up, "Back with Gale-gard down the comb where the entrance is. Just follow your nose man, but I think we're going to need you."

"No," Rorek huffed, shaking his head still trying to shake the dizziness from Malchior's loss of blood and the concussion he prayed wasn't forming he took a deep breath, "These are low ranked elves … we can take them, Malchior get Raven!"

"_Counthrous! Speltrex!" _Malchior wasted no time launching a good dose of magic to two of the elves that dared to block his way to Raven, seeing no choice the two dodged out of the way, but as soon as they did, Malchior measured the sides of widthe of the wall and nodded. He could do it. Running down, the elves pulled out blasters and started to fire at the dragon that jumped and took flight.

Rorek erected a barrier to shield the dragon, while X took care of the other three behind the wizard, "Alright … so, um … who goes first?"

The first elf came at him and X made a simple sidestep, but with his Chaotic at a half tank he had to use this stuff wisely. Gritting his teeth he sprayed the stick adhesive to the charging elf, the turned to keep the other two at bay threw X-plosives (I couldn't resist:P). From behind, the two elves that Rorek took on were doing a bang up job with their teamwork.

Rorek, braced when they charged their magic spells into their weapons – by the way he hadn't a single **CLUE **that was possible! Then with the pull of the trigger released the spells. With no choice, but to defend he shot up a barrier, but he wasn't fast enough to make it strong enough so it shattered his barrier and threw him back to X. He could feel his clothing incinerating and his powers being canceled, the only thing he could do was to pray he'd live through something as harsh as this.

An arm wrapped around his side and Rorek fund his body yanked away from the bight hot power. Thrown to the wall, Rorek shook his head and got up to see X holding out both hands using up his Chaos Energy to a dangerous level in other to live through the combined spell. The three other Elves he had easily taken care of, strapped down and pinned with enough red sticky goo to harden and act as cocoons.

Rorek braced when there was a huge explosion of brilliant arrays of bright hot light. X's chaos energy and the elves' magic combined was too much to take and thus erupted into a blast strong enough to bring down the foundation of the honeycomb. Their area shook and crumbled, X looked up and yelped when a large chunk of the roof came down in front of him.

"Crap! Rorek! Get up! We gotta get out of here!" the human shouted over the rumbling and Rorek nodded in agreement, both the wizard and the thief took off down the hall forgetting about the other elves, but they just had to get away from the crumbling foundation. Which meant, they hadn't a single idea where they were going!

The rumbling of the ground didn't go unnoticed by Malchior, how had his feet firmly planted on the ground holding a knocked out Maeson by the collar. Malchior glared down the hall and growled, _What the hell did those idiots do again?_

"Maeson!" jerking around to the voice he knew too well to be the dark elf that dared to use tricks to – wait … Malchior seized all thoughts about trickery. Heaven knew he was just as slimy as the drow that came to a skidding stop in front of Malchior. Raven hovering behind him as if getting ready to strangle the elf that was too shocked to remember.

Malchior kept his mouth shut – surprisingly – as Raven jumped the elf and locked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waste to keep herself from being flipped over. Malchior chuckled at the scene, "Amusing how you could let my sweet little Raven over power you."

"_Damn it Malchior! Help me out here already! This isn't as easy as it lo – AAAHHH!" _Malchior jumped to the left when Raven was suddenly sent flying through the air, catching her, the angle she fell wasn't a good one and knocked the two of them senselessly to the floor. Raven's hood fell and her head was pounding, Malchior sat up with Raven in his lap, his hair all messy, they both looked at each other then back at Gale-gard, _"Malchior you better have a plan! And what the hell was that noise down the hall?"_

"I'm certain it has to be the cause of Rorek and the human, now let me up," for a moment Raven shot him a look of irritation, but kept to herself for now and got up. Letting Malchior gently pushing her to stand behind him, the sorceress rolled her eyes, _Oh please, _"You heard that Gale? That was the sound of your precious city being blocked off, now how are you ever going to save your kind from extinction. Isn't that what you brought Rorek here for? For ransom to the Queen?"

"_Malchior … what are you talking about?" _Raven raised brow.

The dragon silenced her with a harsh _shh_. Again, it agitated her.

But not as much as it agitated Gale-gard with the words that were coming out of his mouth, "Ransom? Oh please Malchior, you should know me better then that … ransom, kidnapping, and demands are not my style so to say … guess again, because I'm pretty sure that if Rorek ends up on the wrong end of the rumble my kind **will **kill him and death to him means death to you and I don't think you want that now do you?"

Stomped.

Yes … that **was **a miss … but that didn't stop Malchior's ever moving head from thinking, "Maybe … but I don't have any attachments to you … so … _**Tembel Murcrous!"**_

Raven cringed when Malchior's aura swirled and danced around her, grabbing onto his shoulder to help keep her steady, she instead felt like falling in a faint weakness. Little did she know Malchior's own spell grew stronger, and his metallic black eyes slit to a reptilian gleam. His fangs showing from the grin on his lips as he sucked in the power that Raven fed to him.

Maybe unwillingly, but power was power, and it was his addiction.

However, through her power he could feel her weakness and as it pained him to do so, he stopped taking her life force and ended his spell, scooping her up in his arms he ran down the hall and spread his wings, his power trip gone and his worries vanished. Gale-gard was going to be distracted for now, but he still had to hurry to get to Rorek, pushing even faster, Malchior looked down at Raven and sighed in relief, she was safe …

Though he couldn't explain it, but it was all that mattered to him.

Raven clung to Malchior as if he was her only life support, eyes closed she was exhausted, this whole day was hectic and the worse part of it was … it still wasn't over. Her grip around his neck tightened when he went faster forehead resting on his shoulder a flash of a memory that wasn't hers went through her eyes.

A memory of a girl crying her eyes out and begging for guidance from the spirits beyond, only to have her prayer granted and she had the chance to cry into the arms of someone who was assigned to be her protector. Guardian, and contract servant until her ravenous soul was satisfied and he knew … he knew her deepest darkest desire.

Revenge …

He shall make sure she gets it if only to be free from their contract bound.

The girl, the prince, the queen, the family, the dream … and the dragon … _Malchior'oru Ellris'omus …_ Raven though distantly, as Malchior slowed his pace to hover over the sight of chaos that had Red X and Rorek written all over it. The dragon snorted and flew over it following their scent … but Raven kept quiet – duh, she's still cursed – keeping her thoughts to herself as she repeated his name once more, but louder in thought, _Malchior'oru Ellris'omus … so … you knew all along … you knew what this whole thing was about, you knew but you never told. Both you and Rorek lied to me … you I can understand … but Rorek? Just goes to show you really don't know a guy. I think the only one here that's really telling the truth is Kenneth … but he's still a thief … you lied Malchior. Why do you always have to lie? Why couldn't you have just told us all that you knew what was going on – from the start! Even without these strange dreams that I'm having … I just know I'd find out you'd be lieing … you always lie!_

"_Malchior put me down." _A direct demand that Malchior had to shake his head and give the violet eyed maiden a strange look.

"What?"

She glared, why was she mad? _"I said put me down. Now. I can fly myself."_

Lost … Malchior shrugged and touched down, letting her down, she practically jerked herself away from him and got back into the air, following Rorek's aura signature. Malchior tilted his head, not quite sure what to think, but shrugged it off and looked up head, deciding to run from here on out. Not to far from them Kenneth and Rorek both sat on opposite sides of the large honeycomb cavern in front of a large Gothic arch door.

"Sheesh, you people take forever in the freakin' day to show up," X sneered at Malchior's dry expression and Raven's placid one. A strange vib coming off her, X didn't have to be a mystic to feel it, "alright … there's something behind this door that my brother knows about, but never told anyone … Malchior. Care to volunteer to open up first? The last time I was here something grabbed me and nearly killed me if it wasn't for my brother to save my dumb ass."

A sarcastic retort was in order, but Raven silenced them all as she walked up to the door and put a hand to it. Suddenly shadowy tentacles shot up from all over the edges of the doors, X and jumped back, Rorek backed up but held out a white glowing white palm, "Lithrom!"

From his palm shot out a bright spot of light and the tentacles vanished, Raven took her had off the door and turned to the men in the room, _"Life Snatchers, X if you know what's good for you don't touch anything you see behind this door, stay close to us and don't wander off. Basic instructions that you should be smart enough to follow, other then that, keep your eyes peeled … there's bound to be more worse things than Life Snatchers beyond this door if we are to get to the Underground City."_

X saluted, "Ma'am yes, ma'am … Underground City … can this get even more corny?"

"Well the name does suit," Rorek sneered as he dusted his shoulder from the dirt and dust that fell on it.

Malchior kept his eyes on Raven; she was acting strange … what was wrong with her he wondered. She glanced to him, but immediately looked away and it was then he knew. The problem wasn't her … it was him … he did something to upset her … but what? Malchior was at a loss … because for the split second she looked at him he saw a twinge of what he had prayed he'd never have to see in her eyes again.

Distrust.

--

**Whoa … let me see … there was the talking with the elf and X about his brother … the Raven Dream sequence … the action … more talking … and a little power sucking on Malchior's part … the Raven sadness, the weird door … and the more talking … hmm … did I miss anything?**

**Well … if I did you could drop me a review and tell be about ... you know … what'cha think of course. Other then that I think all my talking here is done.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**L8er Daez!**


	12. Temporary Loss Of Sanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans … you know the drill …**

**A/N: Weeehhh the next chappie! Another ling one to! Not as long as the one before, but yeah, long enough! Thankie for your reviewies, so enjoy the chappie!**

**Enjoy … **

**--**

**Temporary Loss of Sanity**

The city, the sunset, the island, and the people … it was all so mystical. Young and yet taught/seen so much that her young eyes shouldn't have seen, wise beyond her years. What everyone sadly mistake's is … she's still such a child. Raven sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the large building she had flew herself up to in order to get away from her meditation session. Of course she was just too young to understand that what she was doing was wrong … but … she just loved to watch the sunsets.

It was always so beautiful … even more so then the palace that she was a guest to.

"_**Raven?"** _Raven stilled when she heard her mother's voice, shooting up in the air and hovering over the edge away from the older version of her beloved mother. Raven bowed her head in shame when she saw Arella with a look of disappointment on her face, _**"Raven … you are not to be up here, it is forbidden of you to roam the palace without an escort. Why are you not with the monks?"**_

5 years old and still stumbling in her speak; Raven tried her best to speak as she floated herself into her mother's arms, _**"Because … I don't want to be with them … too many meditation, I just –"**_

"_**Enough,"**_Arella held up her hand to silence her daughter as she slid her down to walk on her own. Raven frowned and kept her head trained to the ground, glancing longingly at the sunset she wished to watch. Her mother grabbed a hold of her wrist and practically dragged her back into the palace,_**"return to your studies, you have no reason to be sneaking about as you so please child. Meditation is important for you in the long run; you shall thank me when you get older once you've mastered the ability to separate bad thoughts from logic thinking. Why can you not understand this dear Raven? Can you not see we are only here to help get you through your fate."**_

Raven nodded, her frown turning sadder and sadder as her mother pressed on with her scolding. Though she wasn't shouting – her mother never shouted at her – the emotion of frustration and disappointment ran deep in her heart that many times Raven tried to read her. Just knowing that she – Raven herself – was a "disappointment to anyone was depressing,_**"But … but mother … I had read in a one book that fate can not be determined by any know force on Azarath or the universe. Not even the Gods can tell what is to be had in the future of any one being. Is it … is it not possible that I can change my … my fate? Destiny?"**_

Her mother stopped, just in front of the guest room of the palace, Raven feared to look upon her face for if she did the look of utter disbelief and fear would be laced and Raven did not want to see and know that she was the cause of this emotion. Training her eyes to the ground, Raven waited for the onslaught of verbal scolding to continue, but some form of misfortune had derailed her mother's discipline.

The palace warning owls had been released. A white owl flew just over head, Raven looked up to watch as the larger owl, two times bigger then an American bald eagle swooped in between Arella and herself. Clutched in its giant beak a letter of warning, Arella had snatched it up and read the contents. Raven saw through the parchment due to the lighting and read something about the palace having been breached.

Whatever that meant her mother stilled and looked down at Raven, rolling the parchment back up and stuffing it in the belt she opened up her daughter'sroom and pushed in,_**"Remember, we have not been through with this discussion, now stay in here and let not a single being into this room, understand me Raven?"**_

A bit frightened and unsure what to think Raven nodded,_**"Yes mother."**_

"_**Good girl. Lock the –"**_

"_**Arella! Your assistance is needed my lady!"** _Raven peeked her head out the door and down the hall to see one of the many monks that watched over her call forth from the corridor that lead to the Royal Chambers. Curiosity spiked, the Royal Chambers, no body was allowed in there accept for the Royal Family … what could be of assistance in there?

Raven glanced up at her mother for further instructions, but Arella just pushed her into the room and closed the door warning her to stay inside. The little sorceress did just that and sat upon her bed, waiting for whatever was happening to end and for her mother to return. Raven sighed and swung her legs back and forth upon the bed that was much higher then herself, thinking about the next book she would read from the library.

There were many and she was planning on reading them all –

Her door was sudden jarred open and a young boy poked his head inside, frightened for the moment Raven ducked to the side and heard a strange langue of aconversation taking place, "Fernaco! In here!"

Shuffling, Raven gulped from under her table and watched as an older male came bursting in and groaning. Being that she was a half demon Raven smelt something odd … something that she only once smelt when she cut herself falling down the stairs. Blood. The man was bleeding.

_Clank!_

Raven gasped in fear and put her hands to her mouth when she dropped a weapon, sharp and covered in blood. The other two males reacted the same when they saw they weren't alone. The little boy more forced behind the older man with a strange mask of clothe wrapped and tied around his head. His eyes a hypnotic light green tricked the young Raven into trust, even if a sense of pain was felt wracking his body. Raven gulped and looked to the spot on his left side, a deep shallow cut was seen, but it was clean and seared.

Magic had been used there.

"Hey there little girl," the older of the two whispered and cringed at the pain, reaching out his with none bloodied hand to coax Raven out of hiding, Raven came out more out of pity for the man that was injured, "listen … I'm not here to hurt you … I promise."

Not understanding a single word that was coming out of his mouth, Raven nervously glanced at the little boy who watched everything from the corner. He to wearing the same mask as his "partner", back to the older man, Raven pointed to his wound,_**"You're hurt … do you need tending to?"**_

"Oh … right … you're an Azarian, forgot," the man mumbled to himself, then cleared his throat, _**"I am fine, but I am not here to hurt you."**_

Raven tilted her head in wonder at his sudden change in langue to one that she understood,_**"Are you a foreigner?"**_

"_**Yes! Yes … and we need your help,"** _he cringed again at the pain,_**"you see … we're playing a little game … it's called hide and seek, a game where a group of people hide while another goes around to try and find them. Do you wish to help us?"**_

A game? Raven didn't know, games were forbidden of her to be playing … but so was roaming about the palace and she did it any way. What's the harm in breaking one more rule, Arella need not know about it. So nodding enthusiastically Raven gasped and covered her ears when something exploded in her room, shattering the glass shards. The boy and the man both did the same. Embarrassed, Raven sighed and looked away blushing with a sad frown,_**"Forgive me."**_

"_**Oh … so you're the one that everyone is talking about,"** _the man chuckled and looked to the boy, speaking once more in that strange language, "You better remember this kid, cause this'll be the last time you ever get the chance of meeting an actual child of evil incarnated."

"Whatever," the little boy huffed, "I still say this is a bad idea what if –"

"_**This way! Their aura level is strong down here!"**_

"Fernaco! They're coming!"

"Don't panic! Remember what I taught you!" the older man named Fernaco growled, "Stay calm and alert, what's the point in having skill when you're too hyperactive to do anything."

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do? They we're right down the hall!" the boy was panicking, and Raven remembered what his partner had said. They were playing a "hide and seek" game. Running to her nightstand she moved a few choice books off another on the bottom and opened its cover. Seeing the red button she slammed on it and her bed slid into the wall. Fernaco and the boy watched in curiosity as a latch was reviled on the floor.

Raven never knew what the thing was, but she watched a few of the monks use it to place evil magic inside and every now and again she'd open it to see what was in there and read some of it's contents. Learn and evolve she found it was like a mini library; a Library of Horrors is what she called it personally. Looking back at the other two she gestured for them to come and stay, _**"It is safe in here, they will never find you."**_

Fernaco smiled and bowed,_**"Thank you milady."**_

Without further ado they slid in and Raven closed the latch, and slid the bed back in its place, putting her pillow back where it belongs she sat on the bed and smiled. This was just so much fun! Then, not too long after she had done such a thing, her door slammed open the dagger that was dropped earlier slid behind the door unknown as Arella came in kneeling in front of her looking around nervously breathing hard, _**"Raven, my child, has any one come in here for you? Are you hurt?"**_

Raven stifled a giggle; this game was just so much fun, shaking her head she answered,_**"No mother."**_

"_**Arella, let's continue, your child is safe. The thief passed here not to long, if we hurry we can catch him!"** _a palace guard behind her hissed his warning, Arella looked back then turned to Raven, kissing her on her forehead she went hurried out the door.

Once it slammed shut, Raven jumped off the bed and opened the latch back up to let Fernaco and the boy come up, _**"I assured you they shall not find you have I not?"**_

The older man chuckled and messed up her hair,_**"Good girl … good girl … now, we have to go. Take care little one."**_

"_**Bye … good luck."**_Raven waved as Fernaco and the boy rushed out the door and down the opposite way the guards, her mother, and the monks went. The little boy taking one last glance back her, Raven tilted her head when he spoke to her in his language.

"We owe you one kid."

Not understanding a single thing he said, Raven blinked and gasped when he took out a large red jewel, chipping off a piece he tossed it to her and ran off without a second glance. Catching the red shard, Raven eyed it strangely and gasped once more when the red gem on her forehead suddenly flew off and dropped to the floor.

Then to replace it was the red shard the boy had flicked her way, the same size and shape as her old one, Raven closed her eyes when it hovered over her forehead and stuck itself in place of the old. Eyes shooting open the young girl stared with a void expression and slowly she walked back into her room, closed her door, and did something she was taught to never do.

She giggled in delight and excitement, she had just played a really neat game! Happenstance glance down at the floor, Raven's smile grew as she noticed the dropped dagger on the ground. A souvenir perhaps?

--

"Raven …" Raven opened her eyes, having been lost in sudden memory through the time she had been feeling for the door. Childhood memories … Kenneth … she felt him, a piece of the kid he once was smeared on the door like lambs blood ruthlessly slaughtered and taken. It was only a flash … a single second that may have lasted for a little over three seconds, but she felt it and it triggered her own memories of her first time meeting with the child that was once the thief standing behind her.

Impatiently scratching his head and cleaning his nails of the dust that had appeared from the top of the ceiling, Raven sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the door, memory-lane was done and over with. Time to get down to business, _"Let's go."_

She informed and with that gently pushed the door open, X braced for anything that was going to come flying out, but when a bright light flashed before the four, screams erupted from either's mouth when they felt the ground beneath them vanish! Literally! Falling fast with nothing to hold on to, bodies flipped through what they all thought was mid-air hands flail trying to grab onto something – **anything **– to help stop them from falling into oblivion.

Darkness, rushing wind, no sound – but their screams – faster with the feeling of forever, it came suddenly when they hit the ground. All of them falling flat on their faces, or bottoms and groaning in pain because they forgot to brace for impact. Malchior immediately shot a hand to his side that had been hit, pressing hard to stop it from throbbing. He snarled and clenched his fangs trying to bear with the pain.

Raven shook her head and shakily got up to her hands and knees, hood off and violet hair falling to cover her face she sighed and blew the strands out of her dazed eyes, _"Is everyone alright? Head count, sound off."_

"Well … I think I'm fine," Rorek sat up rubbing the back of his head from the rock he felt like he fell on … _Rock? _Looking down and picking up the rock that looked like it should have come from the edge of a cliff. Rorek looked up and **did **see a cliff … and something else _… a night sky?_ Littered with stars and the moon shinning down beautifully upon the meadow/hill that the cliff looked over. A sense of normality was suddenly questioned and Rorek found himself trying to pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Whoa …" to his left Kenneth has stood up, his Red X costume still on and his cape flailing as the spring breeze blew passed … his floppy brown hair whished around his head like a puffy cloud as his amber hazel eyes blinked and blinked again, "… I though we were supposed to enter a freakin' city, not a damn other dimension! Where the fuck are we?"

Raven glanced to Malchior, noticing his struggle to try and sit up, she crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, _"You okay? Let me look at it."_

"No," he shot out quickly, sitting up on his knees and looking around to other then her. Embarrassed that he was suddenly so weak, "I'm fine."

The sorceress rolled her eyes, _"And I'm so madly in love with you –" _Malchior nearly chocked on air when she **sarcastically **snorted the thought in his head, _" –_ _get real Malchior and let me see your side."_

The stubborn dragon that was too distracted from her last sarcastic thought to do anything about the hands that moved his own from his side. Malchior, held his breath when her light feathered fingers fluttered over his wound after lifting his shirt a good few inches. Irritated by the constrictive thing he just took it off and relaxed a little bit more, even though his head was trying to filter out all the weird thoughts about the strange things that happened for the passed few hours.

He just had to ask one thing, "Hey …" a quiet call to her attention, Raven looked up from her concentration.

"_What?"_

Malchior looked down at her and noticed a strand of unruly hair just in the way of her face that wouldn't seem to cooperate. Helping her out he reached out and just like back at the Tower pushed it back over her ear. A thoughtful look on his face as he tilted his head, "How come you never asked me to set you free from the spell I put on you?"

Raven blinked, her violet eyes betraying no emotions, however inside her head raging thoughts fought over one another to win out how she should be feeling at the moment. Offended that he dared to touch her after all his lies, embarrassed that his shirt was off, scared at the look he was giving her and their close proximity, or angry at the audacity that he's ask her such a stupid question.

She decided to go with a passive expression and seal herself away like always, returning back to her work to distract herself she sighed, _"Don't think me a fool Malchior, why bother ask a question that I already know the answer to?"_

A sharp shiver went up and down his spine and through his entire body when she released a good amount of energy to heal his wound. Malchior took a moment to try and recover from the sudden power surge; it was the same exact feeling like when he sent his spell to Gale-gard. Shaking his head, Malchior gulped and leaned away from Raven, not wanting to weaken her like before. He sucked in a breath and held it for a second then let go, "Oh … so you do? How would you know my answer if you never bothered to try?"

Raven leaned to him, making sure he was looking her directly in the eye, she could feel her anger over him getting stronger, and Malchior could see it burning, _"Because I know you."_

"What do you know about me?" it was supposed to be a sensual question that would get her to blush, but tables were turned when she stood up and dusted her shoulder of him. Abruptly turning away from Malchior's guilt would grow ever bigger after her spiteful words.

"_You're a liar." _Simple as that, and that was all she was going to say, putting her hood up so Rorek or Kenneth didn't see the water that was farming at the corner of her eyes. Raven angrily clenched her fists tight. Why did she feel this way? Sad, hateful, but mostly hurt … why hurt? Didn't she get over him? Didn't she swear on her life and his lies that she'd never forgive him? _Then why consider it? What did he do to even make up for everything he's done? Since he came back things have been going from bad to worse … I should be hating him … and I do … or I should … I do … I should … which is it damn it! Should is cause for reasonable doubt, there's no reason in what he does or what's going on here!_

"So …" Kenneth sighed and plopped on the grassy field looking over the hill to the lights just beyond what was called the meadow by Rorek who was too busy gazing at the stars with stars in his eyes. He looked like a city kid that's never seen the sky as beautiful as it was now … and he possibly had reason to be acting the way he was. Raven decided to sit in between the two as Kenneth glanced back to Malchior with a sneer, "You two done with your little moment or what, because we still have to figure out where we are exactlt."

"_The Underground City," _Ravens shrugged completely ignoring Kenneth's earlier comment and pointed to the lights beyond the meadow, _"That's where the City is. This … I don't know what this is all about … but I'm sure we'll find out once we get to the City … though … I hardly think that's even a good idea. Only drows dwell there and our magic's combined aren't strong enough to fool the lot of them."_

"Okay … so how do we get back?"

Again Raven shrugged, _"We'll find away."_

"Uh … people …" everyone turned to Rorek who suddenly shot up looking up and pointing to the sky, "… I think we got company."

X looked up with him, both he and Raven getting up and watching as 6 pairs of lights floated in the air, then suddenly dove down towards them, X raised a brow, "Is this just my imagination, or are those air-boards?"

"They're air-boards alright," Malchior growled, "the same ones that came to destroy Titan Tower … we have to hide."

Rorek looked around, "Where? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Malchior rolled his eyes and ran to the meadow where the tall grass was, "Must I explain everything? Just hide in the tall grass and stay down! They can't smell, only see and hear, so shut up."

Raven levitated in the air and shot down to the grass, _"You shut-up, you're the one that's running your mouth."_

"Don't start with me Raven," Malchior growled and ducked down once be got in deep enough, Kenneth and Rorek not to far from one another as they watched the air-boards carefully. Their sharp jerks and twists and turns and then sudden sonic-break once they sped back to the city when nothing was to be had. The four closed their ears – especially Rorek and Malchior – when a loud sharp whistling sound shot over the meadow. Too close for comfort, and too loud to bare, the four of them stayed in the grass for a bit longer still stunned for a moment.

Raven gulped and sighed; _Boy do I wish I was with the others right now … cause this is hell!_

--

Beast Boy transformed back in to human form after circling the perimeter in his eagle state he dropped down on all fours and shook himself dry, "Dudes, the area for the whole perimeter is totally secure. Didn't see a single thing. You sure Raven's in there?"

Robin nodded, he hadn't have said a single word since their mission began, and Cyborg was starting to get worried, the Boy-Wonder had an bad temper and always held it in. Cyborg only wished Starfire would came fast enough from her checking to help cool off the hotheaded titan. Though it must have been his lucky day, because his prayers were answered when the Princess came floating down to join the group, "Hello everyone," twisting her hair to dry it the best she could from the rain she shivered from her lack of clothing to cover her skin from the pouring rain.

"What did you find?" Robin immediately asked when she never continued her report from earlier.

The Tameranian shook her head, "I am sad to say that I have not found our friend Raven … however … I must report that I did find this."

From her pocket she took out a red chipped and dirty looking blue sapphire … but not just any sapphire. Upon closer inspection when Robin took it from her grasp he gasped when he saw the red speck in the middle, "What the … Star … this is, the Red Sea Sapphire! Where did you find it?"

Starfire smiled, "So I have done well? I have found what we have also been searching for? Oh joyous be! Come and I'll show, follow quickly!"

_**SSSEEEWWW!**_

"Get Down!" Robin grabbed Starfire and pulled her to the ground as Cyborg and Beast Boy dodged to either side in order to avoid the laser blast that came for them and exploded the building wall behind them. Robin just prayed that the people inside were okay as he shot up and took out his bo-staff, "Titans Assemble! Who are you!"

A girl …

A normal everyday average high school privet school uniform wearing girl stood before them, her blaster held with both hands, in the middle of the rain with a dead expression. Robin sensed something was amiss even Cyborg was hesitant to touch the girl she seemed so frail. However a threat was a threat, Robin reminded them of that, "No matter what happens, do not harm the girl, not unless she shows sign of deadly assault. Something's not right here."

"And you'd be right to thinking that my friend," from above a strange voice pierced the streets, and he wasn't even that far up. Nope, in fact he was just right across the street leaning sitting on the lamppost. Quite comfortable he smirked at the four and Beast Boy couldn't help but to be disturbed by the guy's pointed ears and lack of white eyes, "You see … I'm missing something and I need it back, you have it in your pocket and I want it brought to me now. You can either do so cooperatively, or forcefully, but either way I'm getting that Sapphire."

Robin glanced down at his utility belt to see the pouch that he had put it in and scowled, "You want it so bad, you can come get it yourself instead of letting defenseless girls do it for you! Titans take him down!"

"Melissa, be a dear and fetch me that Sapphire!" the man growled and jumped off the street post to disappear in the middle of the rainy day. Robin and the other braced as the girl now named Melissa jumped to them and the fight began; too bad Robin failed to notice his shadow betraying him. Coming up from the ground to grab him down with his mouth covered. Starfire turned back and went to save her friend, but Melissa came from behind and fired a shot at her head.

Knocked to the ground, Starfire found no choice but to fight off Melissa and ignore Robin. His shadow reached into his pocket and stole away the Sapphire, then released him. Robin turned to face the ground and pounded his shadow with his staff, "Give it back!"

The black apparition stretched and the glowing blue that was the sapphire went with it. Robin watched as his own Shadow betrayed him and gave the jewel to the grinning man from the street post who was now leaning up against the building Melissa hit. In his hands and chuckling, Robin shot up and roared as he ran for revenge, "It isn't yours! It was never yours to begin with!"

The pointed ears man growled and brought up a hand to the charging Robin, his control slipped on Melissa that the poor girl dropped to the ground, passed out and exhausted. All heads turned to Robin as the elf sneered, "You humans are all the same. Clueless!"

"Don't dare ever harm him!" Starfire charged one powerful starbolt and in a flash the green charge of energy shot through the air and fired at the elf's chest. Exploding and throwing him into a cloud of smoke, it also threw Robin back and the sapphire clattered to the ground falling into a crack in the ground and disappearing into oblivion.

The elf, Gale-gard dropped to the ground, one power hit by Malchior, and then another by Starfire … the drow could only take so much and he ended up passing out right there on the street. Baffled by the sudden change in tables, yet hesitant to move to afraid of what might happen next. Robin looked amongst his team and sighed, "I think we missed something here."

--

**Movin' right along folks, see ya in the next chapter, alright? Alright, bye!**

**L8er daez**


	13. Blood Bound

**Disclaimer: the Shadow Dragons, Malchior's father, and various other charaters are mine, the Teen Titans belong to DC, so leave me along about it**

**A/N: Suicide? Girl, you better not be dieing on me! I need you just as much as you need me to update, I don't want any of my precious reviewers to be getting hurt. So to keep you alive here's your next chapter. I'll shut up now.**

**Enjoy …**

**--**

**Blood Bound**

"Hey, pssst!" X whispered to Rorek, moving the tall grass to peer at the wizard that was glaring at the sky listening for the air-boards that he could still hear were very close to where they were, "Rorek! _psssst!"_

"What?" he growled back irritated by the distraction.

X glared, "Don't give me that man, what do we do? Are they gone?"

"No!" Malchior off to the thief's over side growled and moved the grass to glare at the talkative thief, "Now shut up or you'll give away our position, they're coming –"

_**WWWHHHOOOSSSHHH!**_

"Gotcha," grinned an elf that flashed a light upon the hidden four, his air-board pushing the grass down and exposing the lot of them.

Malchior growled, "You got nothing!"

With a roar the dragon leapt into the air and spread his wings wide open, flapping once to help keep him in the air and he spun around and did a 360 round house kick knocking the elf to the ground. The air-board lost power and landed right next to X, noticing it, and noticing the other elves were coming for him; he smirked and grabbed the board. Raven got up, and shouted after him, _"X where the hell do you think you're going!"_

"Saving our ass, so hold tight!" he shouted back and got in some good distance on foot before he jumped onto the hover board and the air thrust him forward. Having been on a skateboard a few times, he figured it was the same workings, testing it out and crouching down X twirled him self around and shot forward even faster. Upside down, but holding on, he noticed the elves that were coming back for them in the middle of his flight pattern. He gritted his teeth and sun himself back upright and forced his ride to go faster, "been awhile since I played chicken. Come on!"

Raven shook her head and levitated into the air next to Malchor who was grinning and crossing his arms over his chest. Gazing enticingly at the game that he knew would prove fun. Getting ready to go after X once he cleared the way and separated the group, Malchior was jerked back when Raven grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. Unable to control his sudden shift in flight, Malchior fell right on her and took them both down into the grass.

Heads bumped and headaches were forming, both agitated by their clumsiness, Malchior propped himself on his elbow and looked down to see what he landed on. Only to gulp and go still when he was looking into irked violet eyes. Raven, underneath him and their faces so close their noses were touching, Malchior couldn't help a smirk when Raven turned away and he could see her cheeks were turning a bright beet red, _"Incase you have forgotten, we're still in the middle of a battle field and Red X just raced his reckless ass into mindless danger. Rorek is handling well, but I highly doubt X will be okay."_

"So what are you saying?" Malchior grinned, "You want me to keep him safe? You gotta say please first."

No matter how close he came to her, Raven still turned her head to glare up at him, as she snapped back, with a look of utter defiance, _"How about I just command you to make sure he's safe, **Malchior'oru Ellris'omus.**"_

Malchior pulled back and glared down at Raven with a look of confusion … _How the hell did she – AH! _Suddenly his head pounded, memories of her, of his master, of everything flashed before his eyes. Yet that wasn't what caused the pain … what did was the sharp cut her words sliced through his mind, his name echoing back and forth in the empty shell that was called his skull. Nothing was heard and nothing was known … nothing … but her command and hers alone.

Although … stranger yet, he felt at ease when she put a hand to his heart. However it was just to push him off her, that one moment of contact was enough to get him to snicker. Getting to his feet and taking her hand into his he pulled her closer and ran his clawed finger along her chin, so close was he to her that Raven herself could almost taste him as he whispered softly, "As my lady wishes …"

And …

He was off … leaving Raven to stand dumbfounded and lost, raising a brow she blinked and looked around scratching her head, _Did I miss something here? – _all thoughts seized when a blind fold was suddenly tied around her eyes Raven panicked but couldn't scream. _Hold on a second … these aren't blind folds … these are … oh shit! NO – _

Darkness …

--

"You fool! Stop!" the lead fifth elf gasped when X went even faster and just as the formation broke to allow for him to get through. X crossed his arms in front of him, then jerked them out, stretching his arms and producing the xes in the back of his palms. The elves yelped and fell off their boards to keep from the spinning X blades from slicing them in half! Retracting them, X leaned down and took a sharp u-turn blasting forward and catching up to the three that got away.

The leader looked back and turned his board around to return to X who wasn't stopping, "Desist you bumbling-idiot!"

X gritted his teeth and cracked his neck of the kink in it, "Enough word games, let's get straight to the point," grinning when he produced five shuriken, X knew it wasn't enough, but he had a plan. Throwing the five in various places forcing the leader to dodge and maneuver distracted by the blades, X launched one explosive to the ground short of the elf. Predicting that he'd pull back, the elf did just that as the ground scattered and rained dirt all over the place.

With that done, X pulled up and flipped over the smoke and dirt where the elf stopped and looked around expecting the thief to be coming up on either side. X had him right where he wanted him and at the right time retracted his spinning blades on the back of his palms and dropped to the elf. Though he was smarter and leapt off the air-board, flipping right over X who sliced nothing but the board.

The thief found him self in a dangerous path when the elf came down on him with a hard punch that not even his blades could withstand. Magic was a wondrous thing at times. Thrown off the board and to the ground with the elf on top of him, X cocked back a fist to give the elf a good taste of his own medicine only to hesitate when a flash of a face went through his vision when the elf looked down on him. _Fernaco …? _The guy took advantage of his sudden hesitation and grabbed a near by rock, lifting it high over his head he got ready to FUBAR X's face with it.

However, as if a miracle, Malchior flew right over them and snagged the rock along with the elf holding it by the wrist. Lifting him up to eye level the shocked elf stared into red tinting eyes of a snarling dragon, "Never throw rocks, you could put an eye out."

Whirling around Malchior threw the guy to the ground, but didn't stop there, using the force of gravity he drop kicked him and smashed him into the ground. Flipping off the elf and flapping his wings to fly off, Malchior's eyes were still pink all he could hear was her command. See her face, and hear her voice echoing his name … was his task complete? Did he save the human? _Why … why must she always have me look out for that damned prince! He's hardly ever known her! _Malchior slapped himself on the spot. His red tinted eyes fading back to white as he floated to the ground.

He started blankly at the grass, _Did I … did I just think that? Where the hell did that come from?_

Malchior looked around and up at the bright starry sky suddenly wishing he was still back in the book. Anything … anything to get him away from what he was remembering, from everything that was going on. He didn't like it … one thing after the other and most discouragingly the fact that the past seemed to be catching up to him. Like everywhere he turned something of the past popped up and haunted him of things that were better left forgotten.

He's had so many owners when within the book that has taught him so much during the generations to pass and the many memories over lapped one another to the point that the earlier one's were set back to far in his brain to ever dig back up again. Yet … now … now it seems as if … nothing wanted him to forget. Him … her … Rorek … the elves … but especially her … the girl in Rorek's book … the girl that Rorek drew … the one he knew could set him free.

The descendent … of his former master and the maiden that was in love with the Prince of Elves … never realizing that the one that could have loved her all the same had been serving her since she first summoned him to be her servant. The poor crying girl who thought she was nothing special, yet was desperate enough to cry out for help using great magic's to force him – Malchior – to serve her and only her. Only until her deepest darkest desires were filled would he be free of her …

Little did she know … her love for the Prince would end only in tragedy … Malchior knew it would end in such a way … but he loved her too much to mention it. If she was happy with the Prince then let her be happy for the moment in time that they had … her desire was full filled, he was set free and returned back to his home land. However … because of her darkest desire's had interfered with the Azarian royalties and they recognized only him … they sent their greatest wizard to take him down.

Rorek …

Though Malchior didn't know why Rorek had a picture of Raven in his book … the dragon knew it had to be something of fate … like Rorek had said. Maybe they **were **all fated to meet … what Kenneth's being here had anything to do with the three of them was still a mystery. Malchior nearly blacked out from all the thinking he was doing.

He was jumping to conclusions …

How could everything he was thinking be all right … he was delusional, after all he did come into contact with the Acid that Dragon's were all allergic to … maybe that was what was causing his mind to slowly slip. Either way … Malchior shook his head … _This is stupid … Raven being the descendent of my former master … Rorek having a certain connection to Raven as well and Kenneth being tied in with the lot of us … listen to yourself Malchior, you sound like a blundering idiot! Shut-up! Next thing you'll be saying is Raven's related to the human, what a joke._

The dragon felt like laughing … but held it to himself to look around and call out for the others, "Kenneth? Are you anywhere near here?"

"Define here!" Kenneth shouted back even though the human was right behind him. Malchior spun around and sniffed at Kenneth when he saw how completely exhausted he was. He **was **only **human **Malchior couldn't entirely suspect that Kenneth had the stamina to keep up with a dragon like himself or a wizard like Rorek. Hell, Kenneth barely believed in magic himself! "Where the hell is **"here" **scale-face, Raven says it's the Underground City, but this looks more like a fairytale playground. I don't get it …"

The human huffed and stomped to the clearing where he noticed Rorek had plopped himself on to stay up at the sky, obviously wiped out and exhausted. The day was just too much, one thing after the other. There was only so much a wizard of his status could take. However as he was making his way to the wizard, Kenneth stopped to notice that Raven was nowhere in sight, "Raven?"

Softly at first, trying to convince himself that he wasn't thinking what he hoped he wasn't thinking was coming true, "Raven." a little louder, this time loud enough for a distracted Malchior to pick up and too become engrossed in the knowledge that his precious little bird wasn't around.

Her aura … it vanished … nowhere within his radar, "Raven …" leaping into the air with one large bound and flapping his wings, Kenneth and Rorek from below gazed up tensely at the dragon. Startled and frightened at the same time that someone might see him. Malchior didn't care, he was going into a panic … Raven … he couldn't sense her … not her smell, not her aura **nothing.**

"_Raven …" _he called out, hovering over the field/meadow … where ever she could have been in the strange world they were in, **_"Raven!"_**

"_Malchior!"_ from his head Rorek contacted him and shouted back, _"What the hell do you think you're doing? Shut-up and get back here before you give us away! What good are we to Raven if she's –"_

Cut off connection.

Malchior spun around, already the worst was in mind … something that he should have perceived … should have known! _A trap … "Rorek!"_

He called …

He waited …

No reply …

The dragon swooped back down to the grassy field, trying to find the wizard, _"Rorek! Kenneth!"_

Nothing …

Not even from the human …

The worse was still to come, just like Raven he couldn't sense their auras, couldn't smell them … couldn't pin point where exactly they were. Magic … was a frightening thing at times. Malchior gulped, calling out to all three, he spun around and suddenly felt so lost and confused. An amazing feat for one such as himself because he wasn't just one to loose his cool so easily, "Kenneth! Rorek! Raven!"

Nothing …

_No … no … no … not her … not again, _Malchior growled and grabbed his hair pulling it so hard so the pain would distract him of certain thoughts and keep him connected to the matter at hand he snarled, _Not her … not again … ah! Forget it Malchior! Stop! It was in the past! Keep it there!_

_**Yes … keep it there …**_

_Oh-no …_

_**Oh yes … it's been awhile since our last encounter Malchior'oru Ellris'omus …**_

Malchior opened his eyes wide and slit them to his dragon state the best he could while in his human body, searching around to try and find **him **all he could find was nothing … pure loneliness in the middle of nowhere. A sense of anxiety started to rattle his heart, Malchior shook his head, repeating to himself over and over again that it wasn't the past, it wasn't that past, **she **wasn't Raven and everything was going to be okay.

_**Ignoring me hatchelling? I'm offended, have you forgotten your manners already young one?**_

_Leave me _**alone! **Malchior snarled back, _You don't own me anymore, I rid my veins of your blood!_

_**Maybe … but you'll always be my champion, and you've already done enough to make any sire proud of his clutch. Why if your mother where here –**_

_Bastard! Show me your face so I can rip the scales right off your hide! Do it _**now!**

_**Ah-ah-ah … temper, temper … that was always your mother's side … she could never hold herself among other females. Especially when it calls for me to divide the clan.**_

Not good … not good, Malchior flew around the meadow looking for where ever the voice seemed strongest, but he faster he flew the further away it seemed. It was mind-numbingly sickening! It angered him to no end, especially when he couldn't see the face of the father that he renounced as his bloodline, _Where are you?_

More a demand then a request, Malchior jerked back when a puff of black smoke swirled in front of him, then to his side, then behind him, until he was engulfed. Not willing to give up or give in. Malchior burst forth from the smoke and flew higher to escape it, turning to look down and notice the smoke swivel and float to the ground as if it were alive. The disgruntled dragon watched, as it broke apart into 7 different beings. All human in form when they took a shape of their own.

4 men … 3 women … all of them former states of their dragon selves …

This is one of the fates suffered that Malchior feared when his time should come …

Either the wipe of all existence – meaning every record, every part of yourself besides the memory that those he came in contact with would be erased.

Or an even darker, more sinister turn … he could be turned into a Shadow Dragon.

Shadow Dragons: creatures that were considered pets to the underworld/hell all that jazz. Summoned whenever, wherever, to do whatever their demon/devil/damned soul whichever it is you use, they are to do it with no say, no word, and no protest. There was no way of breaking it, and becoming a servant is something no dragon would wish fate upon their mortal enemies, especially when sent to hell. The darkest cruelest place in all religious existence …

Shadow Dragons are the replicas, a shell of what they once where, but they are virtually dolls with no feeling whatsoever. Which is why his **sire **is so widely known in every text in what the present day would call _"Middle-Earth" _because his father had become a Shadow Dragon for all the horrible things he's done. Yet … instead of becoming a pure Shadow Dragon he merged his heart – or halved it like what Malchior had done with Rorek, to a powerful demon's dark, black soul.

That's what the 7 were … and Malchior was willing to bet his father was the one who summoned them for his own pleasures, snarling Malchior spun around when he felt his father's powerful aura full the space behind him. Flying backwards to get a far away from the aura as he could, yet watching the dark cloud take shape into his father's humanoid form.

A stunning resemblance to one another.

Malchior was sick to his stomach, "Well … I see you're still yourself, so where've you been for the passed **_10,000_** years, last I saw you were someone else's bitch."

Dark, no shine, no nothing, just black, dark eyes took a sinister gaze as the older dragon's lips curved up to an amused smile, "I wouldn't talk my champion, weak enough to succumb to the calling of a crying maiden? Then getting tricked into becoming her servant, she's supposed to become **your **_favorite_, not the other way around."

The younger dragon snorted, "Incase you didn't get the notice it was the age of the elves, dragons were slowly being eradicated, taking _favorites_ were likely to get you killed rather then get you a pet. What the hell are you doing here and where are the other three I was with? You have something to do with it, I know you do."

"Ah yes … the three …" his father ran a clawed hand through his pitch black hair thoughtfully, Malchior sneered never licking how closely they looked, remembering when he was younger and his father took him around. The memory of the other dragon's commenting that they looked more like brother's then father and soon. It was sick, and irksome. "… the Titan, the Theif, and the Wizard … strange bunch but a chore nonetheless. My master wants them all since the other hired help …sort of … failed, and you know that failure is never a good thing."

"And what of me?" Malchior growled, "What does your **master**. Want you to do with me?"

"Simple my champion," his father grinned, his fangs sharp and long, Malchior almost felt like a child in front of him, cause hell he was **_still _**considered a child in front of all these Shadow Dragons, compared to them Malchior was only still **_17-years-old!_** His father … Malchior looked up at the humanoid dragon that flapped his large wings, even larger then his own. Making him fell so insignificant.

Plus the memory that his father was the head Dragon – or Grandmaster of the clan he was born into wasn't a very helpful self-esteem-picker-upper. The only time a dragon gets the title of Grandmaster was if you were the most powerful dragon after the former Grandmaster. And his father … **_killed _**the Grandmaster when challenged; it was a very big deal back then, because their clan was the strongest and highly educated in the magical arts.

So Malchior had cause for doubt when his father appeared to be transforming slowly, "I was given the order to destroy you … think you can go up against me? I think it be about that time, wouldn't you agree?"

That time … the time when the Sire and his Champion – the male dragon of the clutch that was strong enough to kill his other brothers (if there was any) right after they came out of their egg. Malchior had four other brothers, and he was the runt of the clutch back then. Anyway, the Sire and his Champion was to challenge and see if the Champion really is worthy to carry the family name and bloodline. Malchior gritted his fangs, "Just as long as you tell me where the other's are, I have no qualms with eating your heart out."

"Of course," his father grinned and Malchior took his cue from him to transform into his true form. Both creatures stood on the ground, Malchior snarling and snapping at the older, very much **bigger **dragon that was his father, his crest big and strong. His scale colors a perfect pitch black, with a hint of red at the wings and underbelly. Both the challengers stood tall and much to Malchior's detest he bowed his head to his Sire, to start off the Dragon Challenge properly.

His father smirked, Malchior growled eyes already glowing a deep scarlet red, "This time I'll put you down for good."

"Best wishes to you my Champion," it sounded sarcastic … it was supposed to be … but a strange flash went through his father's eyes that got Malchior thinking twice. However he shook his head Malchior refused to get distracted by emotion, but it was hard to get that flash out of his head … he looked almost … sad …

Before neither knew what happened next, the 7 other Shadow Dragons all leapt back and away from the fight, watching with great amusement as the first blood was spilled onto the ground. Poisoning the world and burning through the beauty it once was. A pained roar shot through the meadow and the 7 Shadow Dragon's roared with it, creating a lovely song of agony and misery. They didn't care who won; the blood was just driving them all crazy.

--

**Okay people, don't kill yourselves yet, I shall get the next chapter up, so don't die on me! I love you all too much for you to be dieing on, patients is a virtue.**

**So …**

**L8er daez**


	14. It's a Small World After All

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the name Kenneth and the Shadow Dragons, Malchior's father, the Queen, the elves and the world they're all in. **

**A/N: Um … why don't I cut to the chase and have you guys read the story … here you go … **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**It's a Small World After All**

Malchior spun around to whip his spiked tail to his father, but the older dragon jumped and flapped his wings. Going airborne, he flew high enough to come back down in order to slam into his son. Malchior sucked in a breath and threw a large amount of fire and magic his way. His father brought up at wing to shield and Malchior found him self pinned to the ground roaring pain as giant claws ripped at his soft unprotected underbelly. Many of the Shadow Dragons flew around then like vultures roaring and waiting for the younger of the two to die.

It wasn't going to be that simple.

Gathering all the power he could muster, Malchior sucked in another breath before his father could strike him down with a final blow. He transformed his hot fireball into a powerful white energy beam and shot at the older dragon. Roaring and jumping off, Malchior canceled the attack and rolled to his feet, head bowed and stomach in so much pain. His scarlet red eyes blinking back to its origin, he was weakening. Up on his feet he turned around and crouched, trying not to let the wound on his underbelly get the better of him.

He glared at his father and transferred pain into anger to fuel his rage that'll give him strength.

It always worked.

Head held high and tail swishing back and forth, waiting for his son to strike, the Sire frowned when he could feel strong emotion radiating from the younger dragon. Odd of any dragon to be collecting power from emotion, but why be bothered? It was just an upstart clouded young mind, nothing to fear. Jerking his wings wide open the Father of the two jumped back and crouched down as well, "Come, come now Malchior, we're not hunting for lizards anymore. This is your time to prove to me you're stron –"

"Shut your mouth!" Malchior roared, "I've heard enough!"

Claws dug into the dirt and kicking it up, Malchior leapt for his father, but just as his father had down the same and expected for him to swipe his claws. Malchior curled and transformed into his human form and dropped to the ground, his father swiping nothing but air, Malchior ran as fast as he could around his father. Skidding to a stop behind him and curling his hand into a tight fist he gathered his magic's strong enough to have it spark and shock him.

The younger shot his hand to the air opening his palm as if calling forth to the skies he commanded the skies to gather, and the storms to rage just as he was, **_"Thor'undred Mortious!"_**

Wings being the only part of his dragon form on his back, Malchior flew into the skies to escape his father's swat of his giant tail and flew higher. The winds grew stronger, the skies darkened and the clouds grew menacing. Growling, Malchior felt his life force being sucked dry as his power spell took away all it could for the spell to perform. In the mean time Malchior tried to maneuver the best he could from his father's attacks until he felt it … his attack moment, and an opening. Throwing has arms over his head and glaring scarlet anger at the older dragon. Malchior roared as the skies sparked and a powerful lightning strike came down on his father.

The dragon screamed and roared at the same time making it sound like nothing of any world. Malchior grinned at the suffering, pain filled dragon, transforming into his true form, Malchior didn't wait for en ending to his father's suffering and attacked. Jumping his father and bring his claws up he tore at his wings, but belly, his throat. All ruthlessly with no intention of letting up, he wanted him dead, he wanted blood.

Natural instinct kicked in and his mind was clouded with thoughts of nothing but dominance and victory.

He was going to **_win at all coasts._**

Mouth opened wide with glistening fangs dripping with hungry and poisonous saliva Malchior shot down faster then a cobra and grabbed at the base of his father's neck. Clamping down with no intention of letting go, it took the seven other Shadow Dragons to strike him off to save their commanding officer. Knocked to the side and rolling, Malchior got to his feet and snarled at the other's that **_dared _**to go against him.

That **_dared_** interrupted him as he was rightfully claiming victory.

That **_dared _**to defy him.

That **_dared _**to interrupt an official challenge.

They'll all pay!

_Malchior …_

The dragon jerked back when his head suddenly pounded hard when his name was called by a distant voice. Her voice … _Raven …?_

_Malchior …_

_Raven! Where are you? Raven! _He came back, his head, his sense of reality came back and the taste of blood was evident on his teeth. Licking it up, Malchior shook his giant head and brought his claws up to look at his claws … blood, dragon blood, his **_father's _**blood. Confused for a moment, Malchior shook his head once more and looked around to find the Shadow Dragons were still standing guard of their master as he lost his true form. Back into his humanoid version, Malchior did well to fall into his own when his senses picked up his father's voice called to him. _Huh?_

The Shadow Dragons stood down and looked to their master as Malchior dashed to the group. Though he got warning snaps and growls from the former dragons, Malchior ignored them all and slowed to a crawl when he neared his father's brutally beaten form. It didn't faze him a bit, the deed was done, and he regretted nothing. However, his father hardly looked like he was dieing … no … the wounds Malchior inflicted upon him were nothing. They'd heal in a day's time. No matter how lethal they were.

The father sighed and closed his eyes, "You won … how did that happen?"

"Maybe I'm just better." Malchior sneered, baring fang disrespectfully, "Now, where's Raven and the others, and why where they taken? Start talking!"

The Shadow Dragons growled warningly at the young dragon at his disrespect, Malchior just snarled at the lot of them. They had no place to be growling at him, even if he was younger, he did just win a challenge. They backed off, but glared at him keep a close watching of the hatchling. Malchior snorted and glared at his father who snickered, "Ah … yes … the deal … let's see, I have them … and I was told to deliver them to the Light Elfin Queen on the other side of this godforsaken world."

"What the hell is the Queen want with them?"

His father sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, "Find that out on your own … my job is done here."

Malchior raised a brow, "I'm still alive, that little cut you gave me isn't enough to stop me. I'm not dieing anytime soon ya know."

"Right … I was told to destroy you …" his father grinned, Malchior gulped, it was like looking into a mirror. They looked too much alike that Malchior had to wonder if this was what Raven or anyone else had to feel whenever he grinned the way his father was at the moment. Unsure, nervous, and startled … it was unsettling, " … but I was never given the specifics of the time … so as any other villain might say … I'll be back."

Malchior snorted, "I'm no hero, but you take what's mine and you have to answer to the owner. Now return them … and I'll be waiting." With a flick of his black hair, Malchior turned and snarled at the females that stood in front of him to block his way out of the whole. They spread their wings wide and hissed, retracting his claws and growling loudly to the point he was close to roaring. The females were stubborn enough to stay still, yet one bark from their master and they backed off.

Offended, Malchior snapped at the both of them, baring his impressive fangs they pouted and flicked their wings in annoyance. Considering him nothing more then a child, they refused to show any respect of credit to the hatchling, Malchior didn't care and glared at his father warningly who weakly raised a hand and flicked his wrist to the sky. In mid air three black wholes appeared and in a flash of blinding white light the stolen fell to the ground while the Seven Shadow Dragons and his father vanished.

Forgetting them for a moment, Malchior ran to the three and knelt next to Raven who rubbed the back of her head, "You alright?" he asked, surprisingly to Raven so softly he seemed almost … fearful.

Violet eyes blinked slowly as if to try and regain her sense of normality as she looked up to metallic black hues, then glared. She was back, _"I was sucked into a Shadow Dragon's hell! What the fuck do _**you **_think!"_

Oh-no … she was angry …

"Shit! My head!" X shouted and turned to glare at Malchior, "I'm getting sick of falling here lizard, what the hell's going on!"

Rorek sighed and shook his head trying to gain his bearings, "Shadow Dragons … and **_Ellris'malchron!" _**the wizard turned to give Malchior a quizzical, "Is that not your father Malchior?"

Malchior cut at his throat telling him to shut up, but it was too late, Raven and X caught on and both shot shocked looks at Malchior, **_"FATHER!"_**

Both head and ears pounded and Malchior found himself ducking down behind Rorek to try and escape the two's sudden flare of anger. Rorek looked back at the cowering dragon and rolled his eyes. Stepping aside the wizard didn't want to have **anything **to due with the troublemaker who chuckled nervously as he shrugged, "I can explain?"

"_You better!" _Raven snarled in his head and hovered over him as if ready to tear him limb from limb, Malchior moved from her evil glare and backed up into X who shoved him.

"Go ahead scale face, **explain!" **Malchior blinked and raised a brow; something seemed oddly strange about the way Kenneth was standing. Almost … regally, even with the Red X costume. Without the mask he looked … almost … like a sense of authority to fear. It irritated the dragon, but more confused him.

Rorek shook his head, "I told you, lying will get you nowhere, now look. I almost pity you."

Suddenly, Raven turned on him, _"Don't open your mouth Rorek, because just like Malchior _**_you've _**_been the one holding an important piece to this puzzle. So after him you'll fill in the blanks! Understood!"_

Rorek blinked … then blinked again, stupefied by Raven's sudden enraged posture. The wizard shook his head and nodded, "Al – right … how did you figure it out?"

Raven sneered and pulled away to stand next to X who was letting her handle the coaxing-answer thing. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she glared at the two, _"You both really think I'm stupid … don't you?"_

"Not at all –" both where silenced once more, but this time by X.

"Aw shut up! You've been caught, now start talking!"

Malchior looked to the sky and shook his head, _This night can't possibly get any – I'm shutting up now._ Glancing to Rorek who looked at him with a raised a brow. There really was no choice between the two – or rather four – Raven and X were getting answers and it wasn't to be evaded. Rorek sighed; he knew it was going to come to this … he just wished Raven hadn't found out like this. She was smart, never once did he think she was stupid in anyway.

They both shrugged, Rorek gulped, "Fine … but let us find a better place to talk … this is too open and we already encounter too many enemies here. Let's head to the cliff, I thought I saw a cave engraved in there somewhere."

X huffed, "Yeah, right, maybe it's a way out. God I hate magic."

With that Malchior crouched to the ground then shot up high in the air bounding towards the cliff, Rorek took off on foot not to far behind. His long silver white hair glistening under the moon that shone brightly after Malchior's elemental attack had cleared up. Raven levitated as fast as she could to stay with the two and X, surprisingly enough was holding his on foot. Taking long strides and going just as fast as she, Raven looked down at him and found her self impressed.

For a human to keep up with a demon, a powerful wizard with half a dragon's heart and a dragon in general … Raven sighed and kept up with the racing duo. Obviously they wanted to be as far from them as they could, but Raven wasn't annoyed. Simply agitated that they'd do such a thing, after all they were going to be confessing everything. If it took the whole night then so be it. It was their fault for not being completely honest.

They reached the cliff.

Malchior took up the job of hoping all over the side to see if there was a cave, only to find one close to being underground then anything else. Looking back to the others and calling them to hurry, it didn't take long until the four of them squeezed into the opening and found that it wasn't **just **a cave … but an underground cavern. A small pool of water that Rorek suggested was fed by maybe a lake just above on the cliff.

Raven dismissed it and sat herself on a face dangling her feet over the water that the edge perched her over. X plopped himself close to the entrance, on alert if there was anything to come and check them out. Malchior laid himself on a flat corner, closing his eyes, taking a moment to relax. He sighed and reopened them to stare up at the ceiling of the rather large cavern. Not big enough for his dragon form, but still pretty impressive.

Rorek took a deep breath and sat on another corner who his back against the wall, too tired for words he shook his head and forced himself to stay awake. After all, he still had a bit of explaining to do. Especially with that look Raven was giving them all. X was the one to break the silence, "Alright … let's start with Malchior, since I already know that Rorek over here's a replacement prince for the elves."

"_Replacement Prince?" _Raven glared suspiciously, _"What happened to the prior prince?"_

Rorek opened his mouth to answer, but Malchior took that upon himself, answering quickly, too quickly for Rorek's tastes, "Killed trying to protect a human girl that he fell in love with. It happened quickly when the Dark Elves stormed the Palace of Tears when the time of the Elves can to a critical point and the humans started to emerge as the dominate species."

"So I guess that meant your kind was pretty much fucked as well huh," Kenneth sneered, eyes drooping just about to fall asleep. Which would explain why he wasn't at all startled when Malchior snarled warningly at the human.

Raven started again before a fight could break out, _"So explain to me why it is that Rorek was chosen?"_

"No body knows," Malchior shrugged, "he was just chosen right after I was ensnarled in that damned book."

"_After?" _Malchior moved to give Raven a look, _She's questioning everything._

"Yes, after."

A pause, either she expected either he or Rorek to continue with the explanation or to think because of the thoughtful expression her face took on. Malchior continued with his eyes closed as if trying to remember his past and figuring out how to put it into words. Raven spoke up again, _"So … what's _**_your _**_relation to the prince and the girl."_

Suddenly Malchior's lazy aura took on a sharp turn for tension, Raven felt it, and it was all too noticeable to hide. Especially when he cleared his throat and shook his head, "Uh … my relation?"

X cracked open one eye in curiosity; the dragon was suddenly acting strange.

Malchior held his breath, _First my name … now this … who the hell is feeding her this information? _Still startled, Malchior gritted his teeth and held his head, _stay calm, stay calm … _yeah, that's what he kept telling him self, but he was still in a bit of a panic. He didn't know how much she already knew, so that sort of forced him to tell the whole truth. _The whole truth … does she need to know the whole truth? I keep lying to her … maybe … maybe I should … but then … then she'll never trust me afterwards. Gods why does emotions have to be so bloody complicated!_

"The girl … I was her … her servant so to say," Malchior started with a shrug, " … she was a sorceress that I had the unfortunate pleasure of running into … I became her **pet **to do her biding and until her darkest desires were full filled I was on a tight leash. She wanted revenge … and she wanted … the prince. It wasn't hard to give her both, all I had to do was tell the prince to seek her out, go and extract the revenge for her and she'll fall head over hills for him. It worked like a charm …"

Rorek scoffed, "You manipulated them, slimy snake."

Malchior growled, "Say what you will, but the fact of the matter was they where having an affair long before I came around. I just pushed it in the right direction."

"Or in the wrong one," Rorek pointed out, "remember the prince and the girl both perished due to the siege of drow storming the castle."

"So why **did **the dark side storm the castle?" X asked half-heartedly, barely staying awake.

Rorek shrugged, "Who knows, many reasons."

Malchior sneered, "I don't think so, they stormed the palace because they were afraid their kind were going to be wiped off the face of all existence. It was the era when the growing population of humans was driving the elves into hiding, and there were much quarrel between the elves to cause the drastic split. It was only a matter of time before a confrontation as such took place to turn history around."

"_And the Sapphire?" _Raven questioned, _"What has that got to do with anything? Didn't the prior prince say to take it if anything where to happen to him?"_

Malchior narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Raven, there was no way – **no **_**way **_she could have just **"figured" **that out. **_No way. _**Although, due to the lack of motivation to think up something imaginative to hide the truth from her, Malchior shrugged once more, "Yes, and just when I was going to retrieve what was rightfully mine after the tragedy at the Palace of Tears _**he – " **_glaring and pointing at Rorek who raised a brow and blinked, as Malchior glared, " – barged in and started to challenge me. So I was never able to take it."

X opened both his eyes and glared at Malchior, "So **_that's _**why you showed up the night before. That Sapphire thing … I wasn't stealing it from the Queen or Rorek, I was stealing it from you. Wasn't I? You weren't going to lock Rorek in it after all; you were just keeping your promise to the prior prince. "

Rorek snickered, "Very uncharacteristic of you to even consider keeping a promise."

Malchior scoffed, "I'm a dragon not a damned goblin. I **_do _**have morals."

"_So I suppose lying just isn't one of them," _Raven sarcastically droned and Malchior shot her a dry look of his own.

"Not all of us are perfect my dear."

Raven shrugged, _"No … but not all of us are liars and curse placers now are we? I find it awfully ironic that Kenneth here is the only one that's hardly keeping a secret considering he's the thief of this group, _**_Malchior._**_"_

"Are you trying to suggest something?" Malchior sat up and held his glare with Raven's dry look, who quickly turned dark.

"_I don't know Malchior, who's the liar here? Me or you, because I most certainly know it isn't me."_

Malchior shook his head and stood up, "Why don't you just come out and say it Raven, you blame me for what's going on don't you? You think I'm going to turn on you again, don't you? Go ahead, say it since you're so sure of every little thing!"

His voice echoed through the cavern, startling Kenneth to fully wake up and sit back unsure if the pair's quarrel. Even Rorek raised a brow and kept his mouth shut, Raven just scoffed and turned away, _"Sit down Malchior and stop running your mouth about things that just don't matter. What we're trying to figure out here is why the queen is after not only Kenneth, you and me, but Rorek as well since he's supposed to be the replacement prince here."_

"So just like that you're going to change the subject?" Malchior growled.

Raven turned and shot a hidden glare at him, _"The subject was never changed. Just took an unnecessary detour."_

Malchior leaned against the rock wall, "So I'm unnecessary now, is that it?"

"_If you want to be blunt about it, yes," _her words were cruel, harsh, and cold. Malchior steeled himself from it … but somehow it hurt him so bad when she said it, he found himself suddenly unable to hold her gaze without flickering every now and again, _"I have enough problems as it is I don't need you to occupy mind space that doesn't need to be occupied. As far as I'm concerned Malchior, from day _**_one _**_since __**"That Day" **trust is far from what I can give you and what you can earn anymore! Forgiveness isn't anything that's possible for me to give either, so you're shit out of luck where it concerns me! Now … back to the subject … at hand."_

Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam … countless hits, countless batters he took, he couldn't hold against her words anymore. They were just … they were all so … Malchior never knew it was possible from the get go, but he was suddenly getting the feeling of what it was like to be lost. Nowhere to go … nowhere to turn … everything felt like he was in an enclosed space … hard to breath, hard to think, why was that?

Why did her words hurt so much?

Wasn't he supposed to be the dragon here watching **_her _**squirm?

So why was it that **_he _**was the one getting hit here?

On the side, Rorek cringed when a sharp stab – small, but a stab never the less was felt in his heart. A hand shot up to his chest to clutch the grungy dirty shirt he was wearing and gulped, glancing to Malchior he noticed the dragon with a distant look on his face and frowned. What was with the pain? Looking over to Raven who was staring heatedly at the pool of water her own eyes seeming watery. He shook his head and dismissed it for the pool, but he knew something was wrong.

It was between the two, and he wasn't going to get involved … the tension between either of them was thick, so he decided to break it, "So … if the red sea sapphire is supposed to be for Malchior … why was it that the Queen is after our heads? And how do **_you _**know so much about the past?"

"Hold up," X sighed and rubbed his eyes and forehead to try and stay awake, "hold up a sec, I think we over looked something. Back up at the Opera House … Gale-gard … he said something about that Queen supporting the lives of the Drows with money … she's known about their existence since the beginning of a thousand years. The time when Malchior over here was locked in that book, **_and _**about the same time the prior prince and his main squeeze where executed."

Rorek raised a brow, "Executed? Why would you use such a word?"

"I call it as I see it," X frowned and shook his head, "I don't think this queen is as innocent as she makes herself out to be. I don't know about you guys, but I smell plot."

Malchior, knocked out of his slight depressed state nodded his head slowly, "Yes … back when I was still around and on the human girl's leash I caught wind of a message that the Queen sent to gather a large army of sorts. No one knew why … but the drow's feared that shed use it against them."

"Which would lead up to the drow's storming the palace," Rorek noted, "Make sense."

"No," X shook his head, "think deeper, think darker, because my brother didn't just disappear or die. He was murdered … right after he tried to steal the Red Gem on Azarath. He was killed right in front of me, and left me with Stephanie – she was my mother and a year after my brother she was killed. Get this, two years after I was born my **father **was killed after he abandoned the family … all murdered, I don't give a fuck what the cops say, I know what I saw and they're not accidental. Fernaco knew something."

"About the Elves?" Malchior blinked and shook his head, "How?"

X shrugged, "Beats the shit out of me, I mean if you take the time to think about it. How the hell did he even **know **about Azarath? Let alone speak the language."

Raven frowned, she didn't like where X was taking the plot, _"Okay … your brother knows something, and out of complete speculation here you think he knew something about the elves –"_

"Not speculation Rae," X held up a finger to silence her for a moment, "Fernaco knew something, because he knew where the entrance to this world was … meaning he **did **have ties to the elfin world. I'm thinking blackmail … it's the only reason why the elves would want me dead, with my whole family."

"Blackmail?" Rorek glared at the ground, "On who? The drows or the queen?"

"The Queen most likely," Malchior sighed tiredly and gave X a look, "I know where you're going with this. You think the Queen killed her own son and the human woman don't you? You think that the Queen staged the whole thing to make it look like a siege and paid the drows to make sure the prince and the girl were killed."

X grinned happy that someone finally believed him, "Exactly … now think deeper because you were supposed to retrieve the Red Gem aka Rea Sea Sapphire from the Prince's death. However **_unfortunately _**got your ass sucked into a book before you could get it by the guy that was later to be the replacement Prince … coincidence?"

Rorek gasped, "Ingenious Kenneth! It would make sense, because it was suspicious that I was sent off to kill a dragon that was reported to have killed a noble family on Azarath."

Raven blinked, _"That's right … both of you, your home world is Azarath, isn't it?"_

Malchior's brow's narrowed as a thought accrued to him, "The girl … her revenge … her family was a family of slaves to a nobleman on Azarath. She somehow escaped, swore on her life that she'd get her family free, but when she did finally find the courage with the prince she went back to get her family. However due to the harsh conditions of the slaves treatment her mother, and older sister both died, leaving her with revenge … she summoned me and that's where the prince's place came into play."

"The nobleman …" Rorek raised a brow, "what was his name?"

Malchior shrugged, "Lord Gar'dof? Something of the sort."

"Gar'dof! Yes! He was the one that called upon me to hunt you down!" Rorek excitedly exclaimed."

Raven sighed, _"So what was the girls name?"_

Before Malchior could answer Kenneth growled, "Does it matter? We practically figure this whole thing out already! The queens the bad guy, she staged it all, she knew about the affair and decided it was time to end it."

"_Or it could be more than that …"_ Raven said thoughtfully, _"… after all we're all tied into this somehow. Rorek and Malchior, you and Fernaco, my dreams and me … it's all too coincidental. Maybe we're missing something here."_

"Dreams?" Malchior narrowed his slit eyes at Raven, "What dreams?"

Raven shrugged, training her violet hues to the ground, _"The ones that helped me figure this whole thing out … that told on you and Rorek both."_

_Makes sense now, _Malchior nodded to himself, _that's how she figured it out … all by dreams? Why dream of us? Of the past? Unless … someone _**_wants _**_her to find out about the past … but who … who could be wanting Raven to dream of this whole thing? Why not Kenneth? He's the one with the blackmailing family._

Either which, Malchior found that he was just too tired to even **_try _**and figure it out, sliding down to the soft rocks once more. Malchior yawned and laid down. Rorek followed his lead and sooner or later everyone was saying goodnight and waiting to continue this all later on in the morning. Raven floated off the ledge to join the others, leaning against a wall far enough from Malchior she sighed silently and gulped. Before closing her eyes she glanced at Malchior and tried not to regret.

Was she too harsh earlier?

Or was she just?

She wouldn't know … at least not now, because before she knew it she was out like a light.

--

**Yay! An earlier chapter, Wah-wooh! It's spring break where I'm at and I guess I'm free to lounge about the compute and type you guys up some chapters. So I hope this one explains a few things … and uh-oh, Raven doesn't seem to like Malchior too much, yet Malchior seems to be a bit more sorry about everything he's done.**

**So … do you think she was too harsh?**

**Do you think X's family holds blackmail against the Queen … or is there more reasons to why the Queen might want him dead?**

**Or is the Queen even guilt at all?**

**How close do you think these four are connected?**

**Will Malchior's father return for another début? **

**Why the hell am I asking you guys!**

**We'll all have to see what happens next in the coming chapters, aww poor Malchior, I think I just broke his heart in this one. Heh …**

**L8er daez**


	15. Family Line

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the name Malchior'oru Ellris'omus, the characters Ellris'malchron, Miss Sun'shane, Miss Maed'night, Madame Roth, Master Reign Roth, Gale-gard, and Maeson … is that all? I think so … oh and Lord Gar'dof, yeah, that's pretty much it. Everything else except the Underground City, and Azalon aren't mine.**

**A/N: YAY! You guys must be so happy because of my fast updates aren't you? Yes, I already said that I'm Spring break, so I'm enjoying it while it lasts, yes I am and u should too.**

**So …**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Family Line **

He had heard somewhere … that hell's fire didn't have any comparison to a woman's scorn.

He had told it to a person once in his life, not really knowing the meaning.

He thought it was just a saying that was overly exaggerated by any other scholar, because scholars just loved to over exaggerate things.

He **_never _**thought it was true, just words, words that he could spin to get whatever he wanted.

Now …

A thousand years later … Malchior was learning that _"Hell hath no fury for woman's scorn" _was just too true. Awake at the crack of dawn, Malchior blamed it on the fire Raven burned him with that was keeping him awake. Afraid that he'd dream of something ridiculous he hadn't a decent night's sleep and ended up staying awake after an hour – 2 hours tops of sleep. He was nocturnal, so it didn't really matter, as long as he got some sleep is all. So sitting up and using his years of practiced grace he made sure not to echo any sounds off the enclosed space of the small cavern.

The sunlight … emitting light to shine on the water reflected its crystalline surface to bounce off the rock surface and light up the rest of the cavern by itself. It was incredible … and the best part of it? It was part of nature, never carved of human/elfin hands … Malchior closed his eyes and let the light reflect off him, becoming apart of nature and listening. Just trying to relax and listen to the whispers and laughter of the water and rustling wind.

He missed it all …

He missed being in a time where flying machines known as **_"planes"_** never existed and he could fly free of fear. That was one of the greatest things his dragon heart longed for, for the free airspace so he could just fly. He missed not having to hide constantly and fear being caught for his life. Hating the fact that humans … how they could have forgotten about dragons … elves … and other mystical creatures and turn them all into myths and legend when they were all very real.

Was it wrong of them to hide? To let the human's take over?

What was so fearful of magic that it was forgotten and stored in fantasy?

Darkness … that's the fear, those that don't know magic was afraid of those that could. So basically because the weak feared and were great in numbers they fought against it and mythical beasts were driven into hiding and later to extinction. A sad ending to a proud and beautiful era … maybe the only time reality … fantasy … and normality were connected and the fear of the unknown wasn't such a big deal.

Magic wasn't feared … it was valued.

Dragons weren't legend … they were equal.

Elves weren't maniacal … they were understanding.

So what happened?

What happened to cause such a drastic change in history?

Malchior sighed, dropping his claws down to his side finding it ridiculous that he was staring at it trying to figure everything out. A thousand years older, and he still didn't have the wisdom that many other dragons held and he envied. It was like they knew everything there was to life … how come he couldn't know in one shot. Why did he have to work for it? What the hell was the matter with him?

He was supposed to be the species that knew more then even the elves!

So why was it he couldn't even figure out how to apologize to the girl he had hurt in the past!

Frustrating.

_**Frustrated.**_

He growled in his head to keep from waking the three and walked to the edge of the pool, looking in and seeing the way he could swim through to get to the opening that was feeding the pool. Thinking for a moment he reached his clawed hand to the water and stirred a small circle, and bored out of his mind. He lifted his finger off and a liquid string of droplets followed. Commanding them to drop, but never splash into the water then calling them up again.

He swirled them around and over his head, watching as the light reflected off them, off the walls and create a beautiful swirl of light around the cavern. It was quite a sight to see … and he wasn't the only one seeing it. Raven … still laying down had opened her eyes to the strange serge of power and whirling complicated emotions disturbing her sleep.

She sat up quietly and watched Malchior fool around and mold the water as if it was the simplest thing in the world. When in fact, she studied on element powers and found liquid was the hardest to control … yet simple enough to mold and shape once she became one with it's aura reading. Complicated to understand? Same realization came to Raven. Though as she watched Malchior even further she had to wonder just how much he knew about magic as he morphed the water into a long bo-staff with a sharp tip at the point.

What on earth was he doing?

She couldn't figure it out, what was the point in it all?

Especially when he twirled the watery weapon and let it sink to transform it into a sword as soon as he swiped for a stab, twirling it around the water morphed into countless other weapons. Yet before he could do anymore he stopped and let the droplets split up to circle him once more. A sigh and Raven noticed he was frowning … something was disrupting his concentration.

A thought … a memory … a person … it could have been anything to cause his loss of concentration.

Raven just prayed it wasn't her, _He can't be troubled by what I said earlier … he's a dragon … I thought emotions were hard for them to even feel? What is he thinking?_

She stayed quiet, she didn't want to let her waking be known … but he knew.

Her breathing … her scent … her heartbeat … her very aura was known to him and he knew the change and she had been watching him from the start of his training. He tried to make it seem like she didn't bother him … but it was only for so long that it was possible for Malchior to act. Every creature gets tired of acting every now and then. Malchior was tired … and gulped looking up he was killing himself inside when he saw he was right, _Gods … why the hell do I always have to be right?_

Raven bit down on her lower lip and looked away, Malchior raised a brow. Why was she suddenly so shy? What? She couldn't be strong by herself when the others were asleep. Suddenly he wasn't as scared of her as he should be … instead it took a turn for annoyance and it only got deeper when she stood up and dusted herself off. Greeting him emotionlessly, _"Morning."_

Malchior shook his head and raised a brow; did she hit her head or something? Yet out of confusion and curiosity he replied and dropped the droplets into the water, "Morning."

He watched her emotionlessly glide across the cavern to the edge of the pool and knelt down. Cupping the water with her hands she splashed it on her face and sighed refreshed and awake by the water, _"So … we survived the night … interesting."_

"Right …" Malchior narrowed his dragon slit eyes and blinked, waiting for her to show some kind of emotion about last night, anything, but all she did was wipe her face off with her cloak and stand up. With a flip of her cape she turned her back to him and floated to the rock face she had been sitting on last night.

"_We have to go into the city … we need clothes and many other things to keep us alive, we have no choice." _She commanded and Malchior followed her, standing behind her he tried to see what she as staring at to get a feel of what she was feeling because she hiding everything from him.

If there was one thing Malchior knew, it was the fact that Raven was a better actress than he ever came in contact with. She knew how to mask emotions with emotions, hide answers with question, and still leave room for people to understand that she wasn't an average person to figure out, because the truth of the matter was simple. Raven, let no one in, even when Malchior first meet her in the book he knew she wasn't going to open up to him.

She was too skeptical of him to fully gain her trust.

Even now Malchior had **no **idea where he stood with her. Did those words, did they mean anything or was she just venting? He had to know, raising a hand up to her shoulder he gently rested on her, physically feeling her body tense she never moved. Was that good? "Raven?"

"_Why is your hand on my shoulder? Get it off." _a reaction, good, now he knew where to take this and gripped her shoulder tighter. She was trying to push him away, and she was going to have to try harder then that. Leaning down to her left he whispered in her ear and breathed on it intentionally.

"You know you're going to have to do better then that, your words really hurt last night dear. Don't think it'll derail me now, you just caught me off guard that time."

She spun around and shoved him away from her, the rocks beneath him nearly tripping him into the water that shook and waved by Raven's sudden flare of emotion as she glared at him, _"Just try me Malchior, I already told you, you hold no chance on me. I'm through with you!"_

"Oh really? Then I suppose the little spark of interest and hope in your eyes' nothing to contemplate?" Malchior challenged with a growl.

Raven pulled back, startled, was there a – she shook her head, no, this was Malchior. He'll say anything to get her to crack, _"What spark? You're only saying that to make yourself feel better, stop being pathetic."_

"Pathetic? Who's being pathetic, who's the one that's getting all upset over past happenings, certainly not me little Raven." Malchior scoffed, it was working, she was being bothered and the tables were turning. "I find it amusing that you hold yourself in such high esteem, but have doubts about the simplest thing as feeling. Pity how you fear yourself."

She rushed him, and raised a hand to hit him, he caught her wrist and used his own strength to over power and check her aura. Subduing it and having it succumb to him, he saw the sudden fear in her eyes when she felt her power weakening just by his touch. Her wondering of just how much magic he knew was answered … she underestimated him once more, he was far stronger then she. He was a dragon after all … dragons were naturally born with an inner strength that only took years to reveal itself. Refusing to be beaten so easily she raised her other hand to strike, but he caught it.

Raven hissed when he dropped her to the ground and held her hands on either side of her head, how could she have been so stupid! Of course with the smirk on his face Raven finally realized this was one of his little games and she fell for it! Trying hard to wiggle free from his hold, his weight held her still and she panicked, _"Get off me! What the hell do you think you're doing!"_

"Trying to get you to listen to me, and I'm not letting up until you do," he growled defiantly, glaring down at her he dared her to even try and use magic on him. His grin turned into a meaningful serious look, he really wasn't going to let her up. Raven huffed and looked away, like she was going to obey him. The bastard pinned her to the ground and he expected her to listen? Fuck that! It just made her even madder. Malchior's face softened and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Chuckling as she balled her hands into fists and tried to throw him off once more, "You're stubborn over nothing, all I'm asking is for you to listen to me."

"_Yeah right," _Ravens scoffed and scowled at the teasing dragon, _"Kissing me and pinning me down is getting me to listen to you? Get real and get off! Everything you say is a lie! Everything you say is just to get your way, everything you do is all for your guilty pleasure! And I refuse to become your little play toy any longer, so get off right now so I can kick you ass!"_

"Is that what you really think?" Malchior asked softly, "You really think I do what I do to get my way and only my way?"

"_Shut up!" _Raven closed her eyes and looked away, why did he have to sound so sorry? _"Just shut up and leave me alone already! You came back, that doesn't mean you have to come and see me. I'm nothing to you, I gave you what you wanted … a way out … why do you keep coming back … why won't you leave me alone …"_

"Because …" he whispered and Raven felt his grip loosen … she debated whether or not to push off now and give him a taste of his own medicine, but she wanted to hear what he had to say. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Why did he have to go through all this trouble just to have her listen to him? She had to hear him, she even risked him moving a hand up to cup her cheek and allow for him to lean so close to her his forehead was resting on hers, "… Because I want you to forgive me … would you forgive me … if I said I was sorry … _Raven_ …?"

Was he serious?

That's all he wanted to know, if she'd forgive him?

That's it?

If that was the case then there was a simple answer!

Raven gulped, she already decided not to forgive him … so why was it she was chocking all of a sudden? Clearing her throat and clearing her mind from all doubt she looked him right in the eye and saw that he begged for her answer. They were pure, raw emotion raw anxiety, as if her very answer would decide his life and death. Where had she seen this before? It seemed familiar somehow, but shrugged it off as nothing but her mind playing tricks.

Forgiveness … could she forgive him?

Of course not, it was already decided.

So why was she hesitant?

"Raven …" he called her name again, maybe because she was taking forever to answer … and she was because she was fighting with her head, her set decision, and her benefit of the doubt. Which was it? Yes or no?

Raven frowned, why did he have to make it so hard?

"Malchior …" she whispered his name from her mouth.

Her mouth?

**Her mouth! **

Even Malchior jerked his head back in shock as Raven shot a hand to her mouth … did she … just speak?

"Malchior …" she whispered again after moving her hands from her mouth and gasped, " … I can … I can speak … wha – ho – what the hell!"

_She spoke … the curse … it's broken … _Malchior gulped and tried to restrain himself from jumping in rampant joy. _The emotion curse … so … I was right … I was right to still love her … she _**does **_trust me …_

Malchior sat back to allow for her to sit up and cupped her face in his hands, grinning, "So … you **do **forgive me."

"Wha …" Raven blinked, and blinked again, "Huh?"

"It was a forgiveness curse," he smirked and took advantage of her shock to kiss her gently on her forehead, "You forgive me from the bottom of your heart and you'll be able to speak once more."

"A … forgiveness … curse …?" still a bit lost, Raven pulled away from Malchior and scrambled to her feet, but moved to far back and Malchior's smirk fell to cringe.

"Raven! Watch your step!" shooting up to catch her, it was too late and her heel hooked to a rock causing her to fall into the water, Malchior grabbed onto her wrist, but before he could steady his ground she pulled him in on top of her. The two of them dropped and a big splash sounded through out the cave. Startling Rorek and Kenneth awake and splashing a bit of water on the two, they yelped and pulled away from the cold.

"What the fuck man! I can't even get a descent's nights sleep? Shit! You didn't have to drop water on me!"

"Good lord," Rorek growled and stood up to glare at Malchior and Raven who both surfaced and breeched to gasp for some much needed air, "You know, it would be nice of you two to warn us before hand that you're going for a dip. Not just go on a head and splash about! Bloody hell!"

"It wasn't my fault," Malchior growled back and swam to the edge and crawled out of the water with Raven behind him, "She was the one who tripped."

Raven jerked back as she climbed out of the water, "Me, Malchior? You're putting this on me? You're the one that wouldn't let me up!"

"I'm not the klutz," Malchior argued and Raven slapped him upside the head hard enough to the point where the **_thwack_** echoed in the cavern. Even Kenneth cringed.

"Klutz that, dragon." Raven hissed and turned on him, the wet of her hair and cloak splashing on him. Malchior cringed and his growl turned to a low rumbling roar, snorting he couldn't help to smirk, still happy that her curse was broken. She forgave him … and that's all that mattered for now.

Rorek raised a brow, _Hold on …_ looking back to Kenneth who shrugged, the two both realized something and pointed to Raven. Asking at once, "Did you just – "

Raven glared at them both and shot a darker glare at the wet dragon, "Speak, yes … and then this idiot over here dropped us into the water."

"Well," Malchior grinned, "cursed people aren't supposed to talk, and it was you that dropped us my dear."

"Shut up," Raved growled suddenly feeling a sense of repetitive scene here, yet flipped somehow. Shaking her head she sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Okay … my curse is over with and now we have another problem … the queen … and Malchior's father –" Malchior cringed at the mention of his father, " – they're both after us and for the same reason. We're fatigue and in need of decent rations. The way I see it, we have no choice but to march into one of either the Light City or the Dark City. Either which we're all in danger of getting caught … so what's it going to be?"

"I say old fashion stealthy spy work will do the trick," X shrugged, "I mean we already got water here where we can drink from and everything, I hardly think it's poisoned. Just get two people to sneak into the city and bingo, we're ration success."

"Hello," Malchior waved, "Forgetting we have a dragon here?"

"What about you?" Raven sneered.

Malchior gave her a dry look, "Come on, we don't have to go into the city for anything but fresh clothes, I'll hunt the food, I'm starved anyway."

"Just remember we have to eat to," Rorek sighed and looked to Raven, "So who sneaks into the city and which city will it be?"

"The Dark City, not that I know if that's the true name or not," Raven shrugged, "but it's the closest. X will have to go no doubt … Malchior can't go because he'll be in the nearby forest hunting … Rorek, it's either you or me."

Rorek snickered, "Shall we draw straws?"

"I think Rorek should go," X suggested, "no offence Rae, but I just think your power's kind a limited, I need someone I can trust to watch my back. Bad enough I'm working with partners, I don't need one that's at risk of getting my ass caught."

"Are you trying to say I can't be as stealthy as you?" Raven scowled and X shook his head.

"No … I'm just saying that –"

"Raven knock it off," Malchior sighed tiredly, "must you always challenge everything someone says, just trust the thief to get the job done, besides. You're dripping wet, how are you going to keep from getting caught like the way you are? Rorek knows more about the elfin culture then you do, let him go."

Pride was a funny thing, and Raven had pride, hardly anyone took her to be the competitive type. Though that was because she refused to show that anything could get to her, she still didn't like the fact that there was two – no wait, Rorek was giving her a I-think-they're-right look, so that made it **three **against one. She had no say and was forced to step down. Gathering her head she sighed and waved her hand, "Fine, go, but be careful and whatever you both do, don't give away our position."

"Ma'am yes ma'am," X smirked and walked over to Malchior, "Yo man, let me borrow your clothes for the time I'm gone, they look like quick-dries."

Malchior raised a brow, he didn't know what _"quick-dries" _were, but if he was referring to the magic that his clothing offered to where it could morph with him and had the indestructible penetration of mock dragon scales. Then he was right to ask to borrow, shrugging he pulled the black wife-beater off and traded tops with the human who unclasped his cape. Raven on the side bit on her lower lip and turned away, _Geez, can't they at least warn me! _

Rorek crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled at the blush on Raven's cheeks as she huffed and stormed off to another part of the cavern. Malchior looked amongst himself in the Red X uniform and frowned, "Really, I don't see the specialty these _battle-suits_ have to offer."

X grinned and looked him self up and down, "Whatever man, damn you got style, I think I'll keep this. Hey, what's this?"

The chain on the side of Malchior's pants that was now on Kenneth's person rattled, curious Kenneth pulled on it and found it was nothing special, just a chain. Put out, X snorted, but Malchior answered his curiosity, "It resembles my tail, remember you're wearing **my clothes.** It's not just for looks; everything on it is apart of me and will protect you when something bad should happen. Like oh say you get shot? The impact will be felt, but it won't burn through unless it's magic. Just take care to dodge any and all attacks that's thrown at you alright?"

X waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, it's like a battle suit I got it. Rorek, come on let's hit the road."

"Right, I'll be with you in a minute," Rorek waved as X squeezed out of the tunnel and walked over to Raven who was still trying to dry herself off. Holding out a hand he muttered a simple spell and she gasped when she was engulfed in a swirling white light. Going from her head to toe, Raven looked about herself to see she was dried off. Looking up to Rorek she raised a brow and he smiled sweetly, "thought it was the least I could do, you seemed really saddened that you couldn't go."

Still skeptical Raven scanned him and pulled back, "Right … is that it?"

Rorek faltered, "No … uh … I was, um, wondering, if it's not so bold of me to ask … but … um, what is it that you were feeling when your curse was broken?"

Caught off guard, Raven blinked and opened her mouth but closed it and shook her head … how was it that the curse **was **broken? She knew it happened with Malchior but she didn't know what **really **happened anyway. Glancing nervously at the dragon noticing that he was fiddling with the cape's clip that was supposed to go around his neck. She looked back to Rorek and whispered knowing Malchior was too distracted to hear, "I don't know … but I was hoping you could have told me. I know it has something to do with emotion, but when I did start to speak I was so … um … look do you have a clue what Malchior's up to here?"

"A clue?" Rorek snorted and stifled laughter, "to know what's going on with Malchior you first have to know what goes on with dragons period. And no body has a clue what goes on when dragons are around the area. I guarantee you won't be bored that's for sure."

Raven shook her head and huffed, "That really doesn't help me Rorek."

Rorek smiled sadly for her and shrugged, "Sorry … but it's true, that's why I'm quite surprised that he said Miss Sun'shane was able to control him. She may have been a sorceress, but I know she wasn't **that **powerful, but her sister Miss Maed'night, may have been able to."

Raven blinked and waved her hand, "Whoa, whoa, back up Miss who?"

"What? Miss Sun'shane?" Rorek's brow narrowed in confusion Raven shook her head.

"No, the other one, her – um – sister, Miss …"

Rorek nodded, a sense of enlightenment falling on him for her question, "Oh! You must mean Miss Maed'night, yes she was the eldest … I haven't known them all personally, but I was a knight of the Council, so I knew all the lords and ladies and their servants. Or sadly back then, their slaves. Miss Maed'night and her mother Madame Roth were Lord Gar'dof's favorites."

_Maed'night …_ Raven closed her eyes for a moment trying to remember where she had heard that name once before … in her studies … "Maed'night … she had a … son? Didn't she?"

Rorek blinked and gave Raven a strange look, was she trying to remember something? Because she looked almost lost, nodding slowly the wizard answered carefully, "Yes … she did, but as Malchior said the family sadly perished due to the harsh treatment and anger of Lord Gar'dof when Miss Sun'shane vanished."

"What was this son's name?" Raven asked quickly, Rorek raised a brow and answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Master Reign, Reign Roth?"

"**Yo! Rorek you comin' out some time this spring? I thought I saw snow!" **X screamed from the entrance, Malchior looked up in confusion, he had thought Rorek and Kenneth already left. What was Rorek doing still talking to Raven? Not at all liking the way the wizard spun around and gasped at the call of his name and the bewildered look on Raven's face. The dragon snorted.

"You know, if he shouts any louder we're going to be found, you better get moving," Malchior half growled half sneered. Rorek glanced down at him and shook his head. Ignoring the dragon completely he turned back to Raven and put his hands on her shoulders bending down to her eye level. It just further agitated Malchior.

"Miss Raven, is everything alright?" worried Rorek tilted his head to try and see her face at a better angle, she looked up at him and bit down on her lower lip.

In a low, almost inaudible voice she whispered, "I'm a descendent of Reign Roth … he's supposed to be the blood that started my bloodline!"

--

"You're kidding." Robin jerked his head back and shook it, "Please tell me this is just a sick joke!"

Gale-gard, the elf, held in captivity for the full night. Now fully wake and being held prisoner in Titan Tower being interrogated. The drow blinked his blackened neon green eyes. A bored expression on his face as he lifted a cuffed hand that held a cup of water, taking a sip he eyed all the Titans that stood in the room. All of them wearing the same exact look on their faces.

Shocked and disbelief, the drow sighed as he finished drinking, "Why lie? I've failed my mission, the queen has no further use of me, and my clan will disown me because I've also failed to keep ties with the queen strong. I already told you, the Underground City couldn't go on living the way it does, not with the_ "Red Sea Sapphire" _as you humans would like to call it gone. It not only powers our city, but the whole of Azalon."

"Dude …" Beast Boy shook his head and looked to Robin who was still in disbelief, "Robin, there's an **entire city **just below us right now!"

Robin ignored him and scowled, "And what about the assassination, who's going after them now?"

Gale-gard raised a brow, and then snorted sarcastically, "The Queens summoned Shadow Dragons I'm sure. They've never failed her through out the times. Lead by the only Hellborn Black Dragon Ellris'malchron, Sire to Malchior'oru Ellris'omus … he's what you can call Trigon's pet lizard if they were to join forces. A nasty duo might I add."

"How do you know about Trigon?" Cyborg glared and Gale-gard scoffed and sat back in the Teen Titans' couch, getting cozy. After all he had a feeling he was going to be her awhile.

"Everyone knows Trigon I'm sure you bunch already encountered him considering you **are **joined with Lady Raven Roth, am I wrong?" smirk, smug, too smug, Robin didn't like smuggy villains.

It made his blood boil. "Okay then, let me get this straight, Raven's run off with a wizard that has half the heart of a dragon that's the replacement prince of a Queen who **_planned _**to kill her own son and the human girl he was having an affair with. Paid **_drows _**– which would be you and this other guy Maeson, along with many others to do it because she didn't have the heart to."

"To only leave the job not fully completed," Starfire added, her bright green eyes shinning with worry, "they have not known the prince and the girl had a son who passed on a linage that mixed with only humans to hide the bloodline and try to make it disappear."

"Add on to that," Cyborg took over, "Raven is related to this guy that could be the direct descendent of the prince and the human girl, who's older sister also had a son and both originating from Azarath."

Gale-gard smiled and clapped his hands as if he was waiting for an encore, "Well done, that's putting your heads together!"

Beast Boy sighed and held his head, trying to process the information without having to hurt his head too hard. He gulped, "Man … that's a lot of history! Who would have known Raven is an in-law relative to the elfin royalty! I mean their blood is so split apart they're hardly even considered related … right? Think about it guys … Raven's in trouble, the Queen could be pissed because the job wasn't done right and wants any and all evidence of her son's … uh … **"union" **be destroyed. Raven's in huge trouble."

"He's right you know," Gale-gard smirked, "it's only a matter of time before Ellris'malchron gets to the four of them … I wouldn't be surprised that he's already fighting them now. Malchior may be his son, but that doesn't mean the hatchling is strong enough to kill him."

Robin gritted his teeth, "Maybe … but the apple never falls far from the tree. Take us to the entrance of the Underground City. Raven should have never gone alone."

Suddenly the smug elf's smirk dropped, stupefied, "What?"

The leader of the vigilant team picked the elf up by the collar scowling he growled, "You're going to take us to Raven, whether you like it or not."

"Of course …" Gale-gard nodded swiftly anything to get Robin to release him, which he did, pushing him back onto the couch. The elf glared, "but you're being rash, how would you know what to do once you face the Queen or the Hellborn? Trigon may have been a demon of great power, but you can always trust an evil being to be evil. These, lady and gentlemen are not demons of hell they are creatures of earth. They can think, and they can feel … they can trade sides, and until you can establish who's side is on what … how can you be sure that you're not on the wrong end of the chessboard."

Robin scowled his infamous scowl, "Because I'm on **my own **chessboard."

--

**I'll admit … Robin can be scary at times, but cool all the same. Just goes to show how billy-bad-ass Robin can be. Yet Red X is cooler! Anyway, lot has happened in this chapter, think you can get the connection? You're all smart; I think you did … see ya in the next chapter.**

**L8er daez**


	16. Mic Check: One, Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, however I do own the Queen, Malchior's father, the Shadow Dragons, Azalon, the name Kenneth, and … that's it … everything else isn't mines**

**A/N: The Internet is rejecting me! I don't know why? I've been good … why does it turn it's back on me? Oh well … I'll figure it out later, but while I have an Ace in the hole I'm sending you guys this chapter. **

**So enjoy!**

**--**

**Mic Check: One, Two**

"**_All your services are unnecessary,"_** Ellris'malchron the supposed only **"Hellborn"** dragon because of his fusion with a demon of hell growled at the Shadow Dragons that followed him from life to hell. Bowing they all backed off and let him take a deep breath and stretch his wings reaching out as if to try and touch the sky. He yawned wide to the point it felt like it'll rip his face apart. He shook himself off and looked about his body … grinning at his wounds that were rapidly healing he chuckled and shook his head, **_"even after a thousand years my Champion hasn't forgotten his training."_**

"**_Master …" _**Ellris'malchron raised a brow then narrowed his slit eyes at one of the females that had blocked Malchior from moving. Pretty in a mature sense, Ellris'malchron scoffed at her and flicked his weak wing at her. Folding it around his body he gave her a growl of permission to speak freely, **_"… if it's not so bold of me to ask … why is it that you let him go? Is it not what the elfin Queen wishes of you to complete such a task?"_**

"**_That Queen can do whatever the hell she likes, but punish me because I didn't do as she says? She can just try," _**the female bowed lowly knowing that she had supposedly angered her master she apologized and stepped off. Watching as he walked around the rooftop of the palace in Ryrule City, or where the Light elves dwell. Waiting for the Queen to come up and see them, Ellris'malchron sighed and leaned on the rail. Glancing to his followers he blinked and bowed his head in thought.

However it didn't last long when in the far way a door was slammed open and in came marching the cause of this whole dilemma, the Queen, "Ellris!"

Ellris growled and got off the rail, turning around and leaping in the way he met the queen halfway on the roof and flicked his wings to make sure to blow a good gust of wind in her face as he landed, "Your targets I think I'll save for some other time."

"I said I wanted them **now!" **long wavy light brown hair waved about as her aura pulsed and swirled to challenge the dragon, Ellris snarled and did the same. The Queen was not giving in, boring her icy blue eyes she gritted her teeth, "This has gone on far enough, I will not jeopardize my kingdom because of a false prince walking around. A thief nonetheless!"

"Now my dear is that my fault?" Ellris sneered and let his wings flutter and shake from the cold that suddenly touched the bare skin, "It was just rush and panic that has done a messy job. Besides all that … if this is for your _kingdom_ then why is it that you put killing lives before the retrieval of the power gem?"

The queen glared and circled the dragon that was circling her, both staring the other down with great tension in the air, "Do not dare question my authority, remember who was the one who summoned who here beast."

Ellris chuckled and jumped high over the queen, hand on her shoulder he made sure to grow his claws and grip hard so if she were to struggle she'd likely scratch herself. Pulling her down to him, the queen wrenched herself from his grasp, but gasped when his claws cut through her gown, "As far as I can tell your **_majesty_** you have no authority. The prince is back in his lands and that leaves you with as much authority as an ant. Not very important dare I note."

"Damn you! Release me at once!"

Hands off Ellris laughed when the elfin woman whirled around and from pure chaotic power alone she formed a sword and swiped to kill. Dodging with little effort Ellris floated back and his seven servants all lined up ready to fight as the Queen stood at an offensive position. Rage, pure rage was seen in her eyes and the servants roared, provoking her to attack she flinched and tightened her grip. Gritting her teeth she flicked her wrist with the sword and had it disappear. Pointing at Ellris who stood with his arms crossed over his chest with a smug grin on his face she shouted, "Remember, if the jewel isn't returned to it's rightful place then Azalon will fall apart and whether you like it or not you go with it! The delicate balance of this democracy depends on your laziness, so gather yourself together or we all perish."

"Don't panic," Ellris snickered and let his wings raise up to make himself seem bigger, "panic is the enemy, only if my son should fine the power to destroy me is when you should panic. Have a good day Islasmursa, I'm going to figure out if I **feel **like obeying your command."

"Bastard." Islasmursa growled and watched as he crouched and flew off, his Shadow Dragons following in a series of growls and roars, leaving the Queen to frown and bow her head. Whether it be in shame or though, or both it didn't matter … the deed was done and she was starting to feel the pressure. Time was never on anyone's side,

Not even an elves'.

--

"Hey! Was I suddenly forgotten or something? What the hell's up?" X came squeezing through the entrance glaring at everyone in the place he raised a brow and tilted his head when he saw Raven's startled look along with Malchior's confused and bewildered expression. "Okay … do I **want **to know what's going on?"

"Raven's linked to Elfin Royalty," Malchior answered bluntly.

X blinked … then blinked again and snorted, "I had to open my mouth."

Malchior growled, annoyed at the human he said, "Then learn to shut it."

"Raven … are you sure?" Rorek asked, "Are you absolutely **sure **about your claims?"

Raven sighed and closed her eyes, "Of course I am, my family … my bloodline is a descendent of slaves and servants for powerful sorcerers and sorceresses, it is how I came to know so much and have magic become apart of me. Now this … this discovery, I think I know why my mother was chosen to bear me, because we were attached to elves."

Silence … everyone was just sitting to try and think about this whole thing. Though Kenneth must have missed the memo because he hadn't a single clue why this was so special. Rolling his eyes he scoffed and called to Rorek, "Hey! Are we going to get this over with? We can always talk to Raven some other time, not like she's gonna' drop dead right where she stands. Rorek! Get the led out!"

"You **really **don't know when to shut your mouth do you?" Malchior growled and marched up to the human who took a step back, but glared at the dragon all the same.

"So what if I can't what are you going to do about it? Curse me to shut up the same as your precious over there?" X snorted mockingly gesturing to Raven who had knocked herself from confusion to look at X and Malchior, Rorek gritted his teeth. Whispering something about _'This isn't the time!' _though that was all she could make out before he marched up to the due and shoved them apart. Acting as the parent scolding his sons he glared at them both.

"Enough, in a way X is right, we can deal with Raven later, Malchior just get into the forest. X get out of the cavern I'll be out with you."

The thief turned raised a brow and pointed out, "Dude, that's what you said earlier and I was waiting forever."

"This time it's different, I'll be out soon I promise," Rorek dismissed and waved X off, the thief sneered and shot one last glare at the dragon that was borrowing his battle-suit. Annoyed, X turned and squeezed out the crack muttering things about irritating wizards, stupid dragons, and dumb damsels. _Why me? Huh God? Why me, why do **I **have to be the special ant under the fucking magnify-glass? _Dusting off his – or Malchior's pants X sighed and shook his head looking up and across the way to where he'd be heading towards the town. X gulped and leaned on the rocks, _Elves … dragons … a magical era and age that time forgot … why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?_

A gentle breeze blew passed and X was beginning to get impatient.

He may have been a thief and he did value patients … but damn! He's not really on a job so why the hell was he – X blinked when silver head popped out of the entrance, coming out slowly, but surely. Rorek sighed and leaned against the rock surface to get a good train of thought going. Speaking aloud to X could hear he gulped, "I really don't like where this is going … the Queen wanting our heads, and Raven connected to the royal bloodline somehow … it's all to coincidental. The three of us – Lady Raven, Malchior, and myself are all brought together by a past that's quickly sneaking up on us. Honestly Kenneth … I highly doubt that you have anything to do with us anymore … I think you were right earlier to up and leave. It's getting too dangerous for you to stay."

"Oh no you don't," X growled, pushing off the rocks to stand and properly address Rorek with his intensive hazel glare, "you're not getting rid of me that easily. Hell no! Not when you put me through a whole bunch of shit that could very well cause me my fucking life! Whether you like it or not I'm stickin' through this till the end. Not like a got a choice anyway. Now, you gonna' get me to that freakin' city? Or do I have to walk there my damn self?"

Not exactly a motivational speech, but Rorek felt enlightened all the same. Smiling gratefully the wizard got off the entrance and called back into the cave quietly, but loud enough for the two inside to hear, "We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Then go!" Malchior growled and Rorek shook his head, turning to X Rorek shrugged.

"You heard him … try to keep up." without so much as a warning Rorek bounded across the field, X gritted his teeth and snorted, _You think you're so damn funny don't you, _scowling X followed after him without much effort. Either Rorek was slower then Malchior or he was just playing around like X thought he was. He watched as Rorek leapt high – higher then any human he'd ever seen (X blamed it on the wizards powers) then spun around shouting out a few of those weird enchanting spells. X looked back to see two of the air-boards that had been ditched from the elves from last night rise up.

The idea was simple enough for X to catch on as one of the chosen boards swooped towards him while the other flew up to Rorek, X jumped and caught balance on the air-board. Pushing forwards to catch up to the show-off of a wizard ahead, X gritted his teeth and growled, when Rorek looked back and broke into a spin to go faster. Annoyed, X crouched low and forced the board to go even faster, because either of the two knew it they hit the forest at close to sonic speed. Frightening the animals that dwelled and relaxed in the serine forest.

X shot up out of the trees then dove down to dodge, spin, twirl, duck, and flip from all the vines and branches that reached out to snag him. The thief grinned when he swerved away from a few trees then shot forward and wiped passed Rorek, startling the wizard he snickered and saw that the city really was little more then a few trees ahead. _"Kenneth! Slow down, we're reaching the gates, we don't want to be seen remember!"_

"_Just sit back and watch the show, I'll take care of this easy." _X snorted thinking aloud to himself … at least he thought he was. Rorek caught on and thought that X was communicating telepathically to him. A shocker considering the thief despised magic and never knew how to use his mind to its fullest extent. Pushing the thought to the back of his head the wizard watched uneasily as X pushed himself to go faster, _What does he think he's doing?_

Breaking through the trees and crossing the No-Man's Land that separated the forest to the city limits where a gate went around the entire fortress. It was like a huge safe that was too easy to crack for X. The main alarm towers were already focusing on him and as long as magic wasn't used it was all good for him. Barriers weren't a worry considering the fact that they'd need a big supply of energy to hold one up and around the city.

Somehow, X just knew that kind of energy the Underground City just couldn't afford to waste on a barrier. Climbing over the gate he faintly heard the shouts of warning from the guards on the wall and enchanting blasters were fired on him as he flew over the gate. Knowing the main watch tower was going to be called for back up, X climbed until he was eye to eye level with the elves that were in the building.

A smirk on his face X saluted, "See ya …"

Rorek in the trees gaped when he saw a huge explosion on the watchtower, worried Rorek was about to jump on the board and go after X, but stopped and thought better of it, _"Kenneth! Aftaka! Kenneth!"_

He tried to get connected with the Red X, tried to feel for his aura and nearly fell over when he heard X reply, _"Hey … Rorek … get to the gates right now! I'll open them for you! Go!"_

Confusion, X knew how to connect telepathically?

Since when?

Suspicious Rorek jumped on the air board and shot himself over No-Man's Land then straight through the cracked opened gates, about to fly deeper to find X, the back of his shirt was suddenly yanked and he was pulled down onto the dirt. A hand clasped over his mouth, Rorek struggled, but looked up to find it was only X dragging him into a guard house. Around him guards ran around trying to find things and look for whoever was the cause of the chaos. Rorek kicked the door shut and gasped for air when X let him go. Turning to see the thief fighting off two guards that stood in the house, Rorek will forever never underestimate the power of the human when he knocked both the elves to the ground unconscious.

Tired, and panting X bent to pick up their weapons ad tossed one to Rorek, the wizard gave them a strange look and cocked his head back to Kenneth, "What are you planning to do? Storm the whole city?"

"No," X sucked in a deep breath as he slide over to the window, crouching down low and peeking out the left corner he cursed to himself lightly, "damn, I already stormed the city, now it's time to get the hell out of Dodge while these bozos are all hyped up on the fallen tower. Yo, Rorek, see what you can find that'll be help to us, and make it quick I don't think we go enough time."

"Enough time? For what?"

"Fuck it! Just go raid that damn house already Jeez!" temper, temper, Rorek ignored the thief's sudden harsh words as he looked out for anyone that posed a threat to their hide out. Sighing tiredly Rorek looked around to find shelves of potions, powders, tomes, staffs, and magic daggers. It was like an armory shop in there, Rorek looked even closer at what they all had to say and gasped when he spotted an eerie blue powder. Kenneth glanced back at Rorek, "What?"

Snatching the powder up, Rorek turned and excitedly waved it at X, "This! Right here! It's a Kry'onic Powder Diamond, thought to have just been mere legend … but … but it's right here! In my hand! Isn't it a miracle?"

"Rorek! Why the hell should I fuckin' care about a damn powder?" X growled, "If it'll get us out of here in one piece than I'll be impressed, but since I don't see anything happening, put the god damned thing away!"

Rorek's excited face dropped to that of an irritated scowl as he snorted and walked to the door, "I'll show you why it's cause for intrigue."

"Now what the hell do you think you're doing?" X stood up about to stop Rorek from opening the cork, but seeing him pop it open, X decided just to stay back and watch as Rorek gestured for X to stand next to him.

Skeptical X shrugged to himself and followed Rorek's demands. Taking one last look out at the chaos around the house, still wondering if the wizard's head was on right. X stayed close and watched as Rorek tipped the jar and whispered over and over the same enchanting spell. The powder poured into his hands, but never touched and began to swirl around them both, X tensed as the ground below them formed a perfect glowing circle. "Uh … Rorek …"

Still chanting, Rorek flipped the jar back up and the powder stopped, floating … X noticed that the elves around them where already starting to turn towards their attention. Biting down on his lower lip and getting ready to attack of the need be, Rorek shot open his ice-blue eyes and smirked, **_"Restart."_**

_**FWOOSH!**_

X cringed, shut his eyes and held his breath when the swirling powder spun the opposite direction and a bright light blinded him from seeing what was going on. Knowing that he wasn't moving, yet feeling as if he was approaching mach 16 on a space shuttle, it somehow exhausted him and he fell to the ground on his knees panting. The world felt like he had just spun around non-stop and a nauseated feeling started to settle in. The breakfast, lunch, and dinner he never had caught up to him and throwing up an empty stomach he heard his move being mocked and it was by Rorek.

Both were on the ground, on their hands and knees whatever had happened X was suspecting that Rorek didn't do a very good job at executing it, "Rorek … what … the hell just happened?"

The weakened wizard pointed to the window, "I … I reversed time … to the point when you just hastily shot down the main watchtower … now everything is as it was and as it should be before we got here … but we're still here … meaning I made us impervious to time in that one split second of transport. If you had listened to me earlier you'd know. The Kry'onic Diamond is so small it's considered powder when accumulated into a jar as such … they are … in belief the sands of time that have escaped Death's Hourglass."

"You …" X gulped to try and get the taste of vomit from his mouth, "… you reset time?"

"In a nutshell …" Rorek shrugged and shakily got to his feet, helping X up the thief groaned and wobbled a bit at first. Feeling like a baby just learning how to take its first steps he sighed and shook his head trying to get a bearing on his head. He sucked in a shaky breath and slowly blew out, Rorek did the same and walked to the window, smiling when he saw everything was in order. He looked over to X and chuckled; "Well now … I think it's time for us to get to work."

X nodded softly and looked down to see that the Kry'onic Diamonds were back in their jar and it was halfway full … shocking, considering he thought Rorek used even more then that. Thinking that it'll come in handy later he took the jar and capped it with the cork that lay on the floor not to far away.

Gun strapped to his waste still, X looked out the window with Rorek and frowned, "Damn … we're in no position to sneak …"

Rorek raised a brow, "Why? I think it's perfect, no one's out in the street and up on the roofs no one is posted."

"No?" X snorted sarcastically, "You reset time, meaning the tower's fully functional, one of the reasons I took it down so that we **can **navigate through the city without the worry of the main security control center still in operation. We go out there we'll be spotted by the tower … you may think that no one's on the roof, but once the word's out watch the guards go up and the lasers come down to turn us to Swiss cheese."

"Not if we look like one of their own we won't," Rorek smirked and turned to point at the closet across the way in the house. Seeing three uniforms for the job, X tilted his head and snickered.

Playfully punching Rorek on the side of his arm he jogged over to the closet, "I knew I became friends with you for a reason."

After dressing themselves into their respective uniforms, Rorek had to worry when he saw X **"alter" **the disguise a bit. Dressing as if he was cosplaying with elfin clothing making him self look like he was going to prepare for a photo shoot. Rorek sweat-dropped nervously when X even slipped on a sword. Letting the belt hang down on his left hip he clipped on the gun to one of the low pockets and grinned devilishly at the door. "If we're gonna' do this, might as well travel in style."

"Yes … style …" Rorek chocked shook his head with an exasperated sigh, "Kenneth, don't think you'll stand out if you dress like you're going to be in some kind of video game or comic book? We're trying to **blend _in _**you know what that means?"

"Duh," X sneered and put a hand on the edge of the uniform cap on top his head, tilting it over his right eye to cover it and shadow the left, it was just as good as wearing a mask without loosing the _"style" _which he called it, "the best way to blend in is to stand out so much people'll think you're an idiot, then to blend in too much and have them think you're suspicious. Get it?"

Still lost Rorek shrugged, "I suppose –"

"Good, now get the led out with the concealment spell, we're burnin' daylight," X scoffed and forced Rorek to rush and suppress their auras before the thief swung open the door and let the sunlight flood into the small guard house they took residence in. Walking out with an air like he owned the place, Rorek couldn't help to gulp in nervousness when a few guards shot them both odd looks. _Gods I hope we look convincing._

Only doing enough to point their ears out so they wouldn't be overlooked and tinted their eyes to a black background, Rorek just prayed that his long pitch black hair didn't seem **too **suspicious. "Chill dude, we're almost to the market."

Rorek jerked his head back and glared at X skeptically, "How would you know?"

"Because I just saw a merchant that's how," X said with a hint of agitation in his tone. Observing X's posture, Rorek had to wonder how it was that he cold be so confident in every thing he does or thinks. Even if it may be wrong or unjust he stands by it a full 100 percent with a look that'll even give the leader of the Teen Titans a run for their money. With a calm, easy, cool way about him, it was short drop till his temper hit boiling point, an alter ego of Robin he was in every way.

Yet … deep down … Rorek knew there had to be a little something more to the thief, just **had **to be. Because with the story he told of his blackmailing family connected with the elves, and their murder … plus his name … _"Aftaka"_ meaning: _"to steal"_ all too – **_way too _**coincidental.

Almost … creepy …

"Rorek," X whispered, startling the wizard from his train of thought, the thief had stopped in front of an open vender eyeing an obviously fake piece of jewelry.

Rorek blink and raised a brow, _Why is he whispering? _"What?"

"Guy to your left, sitting at the bar with a mug in his left hand," X noted quickly and smiled innocently at the woman who was behind his vender, Rorek slowly looked to his left trying to be as discreet as possible and noticed that X had been right on the mark. A man … he appeared to be another guard from the outer walls was rambling wordlessly to the bar tender the stench of alcohol strong around him.

"What about the drunkard?" Rorek sneered snobbishly without meaning to and eyed another piece of jewelry along with X.

"On his belt, there's a loosely tied pouch that looks like it holds money," X also noted and Rorek took a peek, it was a brown leather pouch that looked ready to fall off at any moment, "snatch it up."

A direct order that Rorek just couldn't obey, in fact he stilled and gasped, "What?"

"Get it now while he's not even familiar with reality." X gritted his teeth praying that Rorek would put aside his manners and pride to take a leather pouch.

"No."

"Yes."

"**No."**

"**Yes!"**

Rorek growled and stormed off, "Then you do it, because I refuse to."

"Fucking Brat," X scowled and glared at Rorek's retreating form that walked down deeper into the market, shaking his head. X glanced at the drunkard and rolled his eyes, _This is pathetic, _reaching out and with little effort at all he stole the pouch and walked towards Rorek without looking back. The wizard sighed and glared at the ground feeling X approaching him from behind the thief tossed the pouch up and down mockingly, "Coward."

"I still have my dignity Kenneth," Rorek argued defensively, "I'll never steal."

X scoffed, "What the fuck does dignity have anything to do with life? Wake up Prince Charming because the real world doesn't give a damn who the hell you are, what your moralities are, or what you plan to do when you get older. You think just because you've lived a thousand years plus that you can get away with thinking that you're still in fantasia? Bullshit. Don't make the mistake that the world hasn't changed much since the past, because whether you like it or not it has, and it's all about getting yours before the other guy gets his. So **get **with the program."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Rorek gritted his teeth and balled his hands into tight fists. Obviously refusing to listen to anything X had to say.

Though it was apart of Kenneth's personality Rorek had missed, because Kenneth always had a way with words and said anything that came to his mouth. "Nope, it doesn't have to … but it is. Welcome to Earth, hope your stay at Dreamland wasn't too brain damaging. Now here," pouring out at least half of the silver coins that were in the pouch he gave them to Rorek, "go find stuff that'll be of use to us … and if you don't have enough, don't hesitate to just take the five finger discount."

Rorek sneered and took the money, "I'll never steal."

X watched as Rorek walked off once more away from him … sighing sadly, X shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket looking around he raised a brow, _Now where should I begin?_

_--_

**X: Note to Rorek: friends help friends steal**

**Rorek: Oh hush up! Stealing is wrong and you know it!**

**X: Wrong? People love me because of the things I do, you're just jealous**

**Rorek: Jealous of a barbarian? Oh please ... you're only like that because you _think _you are! It's all in year head, you see if you … _blah, blah, blah, blah (drones on)_**

**X: _(yawns and noticed a crisp Benjamin on the floor) _Sweet … hey, if Rorek should ever come out of his "Mother's always right" Speech, then tell him I jumped into the next chapter … in the meantime, I'm gonna ste – eh – _buy _stuff. See ya!**

_**(X runs off, I walk in)**_

**Me: _(scratches the top of head) _Any of you guys seen a 500 laying around anywhere? I could have swore … _(noticed Rorek's talking to himself, looks to the readers) _What's with him? Last time he want on a rant was when X – _(gasps!) _– X! My 500! Damn that freakin' thief! Aw hell, I'll get him later but seeing that this is the end of the chapter I have to get to making the next … so … _(looks back at Rorek, then shakes head sadly) _poor guy, if he does wake from his drone, tell him he's wanted in the next chapter … and if you see X with my 500, tell him to give it back!**

**Geez! First the Internet rejects me now this? What the hell's the world coming to … l8er daez guys …**

**Rorek: _Blah, blah, blah … _very wrong … _blah, blah, blah … _should always do right … _blah, blah, blah _… karma will come around … _blah, blah, blah …_**

**Malchior: And I fused hearts with this idiot? God forgive …**

**Raven: You're fault for being selfish.**

**Me: Hey! I said _L8ER DAEZ! _Meaning end chapter! Get a moving to the next already!**

**Malchior: _(scoffs) _I don't feel like it.**

**Me: _(Sighs exhaustedly and addresses the readers) _See what I have to deal with for you people? See ya guys l8er … for now I have to round up this zoo, and where the hell is X I just know he took my damn 500!**


	17. How Real Is Reality

**Disclaimer: the little elfin children, Fernaco and the name Kenneth is mine, the Teen Titan characters from the series aren't mine either.**

**A/N: Shoots … what's a beta-reader? Sounded like a fish when I heard it, but I guess since I haven't heard of it I don't have it … at least … I don't think … fill me in please.**

**In the meantime, enjoy!**

**--**

**How Real Is Reality**

Meditate …

Meditate …

It was a good idea that Raven was right now trying to concentrate to separate her jumbled thoughts in order to ease her mind and accumulate a sense of peace in her being. Since she had agreed – or decided – to be apart of this crazy adventure she hadn't a wink of meditation. Always on the move and always having to fight for her life it was hard for the half-breed to even consider meditation. However … now that she had the time she was going to make every minute of it count.

"Raven," the Titan tried her damned hardest not to strangle the dragon that called to her outside the cavern. Just when she was getting a peace of mind he just **had **to go on and bother her, "my sweet little Raven, will you please come here."

Raven cringed, did he **really **have to call her **that.**

Hell she'd settle for X's little nicknames way better then Malchior's.

"What is it Malchior," Raven growled as she floated herself to the exit and squeezed through, though before she could even get her leg out her wrist as pulled and she was practically yanked out of the cavern. Thrown off balance – possibly on purpose – Raven fell into Malchior's arms. Feeling them wrapped around her waist and pulling her onto her feet she looked up and pulled back when he leaned down and connected his forehead with hers. It was unnerving that they were so close, "Wh-what do you want?"

"Nothing …" he purred and moved so he could rest his chin atop her head, "… just thought that we can … get to know each other better now that we're alone."

_Damn …_ Raven thought dryly _… and here I thought you were stupid enough to over look that obvious fact._

Raven pushed harder on his chest to push him away and took two steps back to keep her distance from the dragon, "Really Malchior, I don't think that's a good idea … don't you have a job to do?"

Malchior blinked and shrugged nonchalantly, "I can get to it later … nothing here is really a challenge to hunt."

"Aren't you hungry?" Raven asked with honest curiosity, he may have been a dragon and a reptile that could possibly get through days, weeks, maybe even months without food if pushed to it. It came to a suspicious thirst of knowledge that Raven felt she should know, because it seemed that even without food Malchior was still very … powerful.

The dragon chuckled and grinned sneakily, "Worried about me love? Don't, I'm fine."

Again, Raven cringed at the term of endearment … he just loved to see her agitated didn't he? Eyes narrowed and a scowl appearing at the corner of her lips she said, "I'm being serious Malchior, aren't you the least bit worried that you might have weakened a bit after everything we've went through?"

"You can be exhausting to deal with, I'll give you that," Malchior dodged a rock that was thrown at him and chuckled as he perched himself on the cliff side rocks, "but if you're so concerned … yes … I am kind of deprived of satisfaction."

Raven rolled her eyes and huffed – not a very Raven thing to do, it only happens when something **_very _**stupid accrues, like Beast Boy's silly antics that can be so childish it's just irritating. Malchior was coming very close to a Beast Boy rating … though Raven will admit, there are a few – a **lot **– of things Malchior has a one up on the changeling.

For one … Malchior was a smooth talker and knew what he wanted, it was always quite evident in his metallic black eyes. Glancing off into the forest Raven pointed, "Then get in the forest and feed yourself, it's pointless to be traveling to our dooms when you're as fatigue as you're letting me think you are."

"Oh," Malchior's sly grin took a turn for the creepy when Raven looked up and gasped when he was suddenly so close to her he might as well have been hugging her earlier. Whispering sensually, his fangs giving him that attractive edge, Raven closed her eyes and looked away trying so hard to get her head back, "I never said I was hungry … I said I was deprived of satisfaction …" lifting a clawed finger to hook under her chin, he moved her head so she was looking back up at him. Her eyes, against her will, betrayed her train of thought and opened to see only the dragon that kept casting enchantments over her heart. Why is it that he just couldn't leave her alone? "… Would you let me kiss you … Raven?"

Oh-no … he was doing it again … he was casting a spell over her heart again, having it beat fast and quicken her breathing. His clawed finger under her chin moved to entwine his other fingers within her violet hair, pulling her ever closer Raven shot a hand to his chest pensively but couldn't find the strength to push him back. Yet she found something better … she spoke, she asked in a weak whisper, "What did you mean … when you said my curse … was lifted by forgiveness? I never said I forgave you."

Shot down, and ruined.

Malchior, his breath that was held was let go in one huff, yet he didn't pull away he stayed close to her it's just … it was gone. The moment was gone when she opened her mouth to ask the inevitable question. He was right when he said she could be exhausting at times … she just knew how to stop something she didn't have the physical strength to stop. Words worked just as well if worded correctly.

He should know.

"You may not have said it out right, Raven," Malchior sighed sadly, "but you did forgive me for everything I've done to you … once I've found the courage to say I was sorry and ask for your forgiveness. So you see … it was actually a two-way curse that couldn't be broken unless the caster had some part in helping to break it."

No … Raven pulled away from him after his explanation and turned her back to him, wrapping her arms around her body holding herself for a moment in thought. Raven shook her head inwardly, _No … I didn't forgive him … did I? Why? How could I do something so … so … he did it, he's playing tricks again … there's got to be something else to this curse … Forgiveness … it can't be just that … right?_

The funny thing about knowing a dragon is that you never know what's going on in their heads. Because behind her, Malchior had bowed his head and closed his eyes looking sullen and sad, in other words, he looked nothing like the cocky arrogant dragon he made himself out to be. With a shaky sigh he walked up to stand beside the spaced out girl praying that she wouldn't move away as he sat on the grassy ground staring out to the city where they had earlier felt a surge of powerful magic emerge from.

Another reason why Raven went into meditation, it was so strong that it sent shock waved of it's magic through out the entire lands she was in. Disturbing her already chaotic aura, it was so much she could take before she lost herself and thus went into meditation to sooth her mind. The hem of her cape was pulled. Looking down to Malchior who silently gestured for her to sit, Raven obliged, but curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Resting her head on her knee she sighed.

Silence … she thought it was going to be uncomfortable for them … yet it was actually quite … nice. Funny how she could now stand to be with the strange dragon that acted just as immature as Kenneth/X, though she had to admit anything Malchior did was better then when he came on to her. It wasn't good for the nerves. At least not hers … nerves are something that came rarely for her and right now they were just … floating around in her head lazy and brooding, not in the mood to work.

Just the way she liked it for now.

"You know …" Malchior said thoughtfully with a tilt of his head, "You never did answer my question."

Raven raised a brow, "What question was that?"

At the very moment he sent her a mischievous grin Raven regretted the question and cursed her slowness. Glaring warningly at the dragon, just daring him to try anything, Malchior chuckled and stood up, knowing that she finally got what he meant. He dusted himself off and headed to the forest, "I'll let you think on it little bird."

"Even if I did," Raven argued, her logic thought pounding into her skull asking: _"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Shut up! He's baiting you!" _yet the pride in Raven just wasn't listening and hooked her deadly glare at the dragon, "I would draw up the same conclusion. No."

Malchior just smiled and laughed softly, "Sure, see ya when I get back."

_Arrogant, one track minded, sleaze, son of a … _Raven let the rest of her thoughts ramble on as she crossed her legs and began to meditate, it was good for the mind, she needed to meditate so badly.

--

_Steal … steal … steal? What in the name of all that is good is that idiotic half-witted human thinking? Stealing? It's … it's … it's just ludicrous! _Rorek snorted and shook his head, as he entered a shop the nervousness of being caught long fled from his mind. Now he was just pissed off and agitated that X could even **think **he was capable of stealing! Even in his thousand years of staying alive he never had to result to such drastic measures … and yet … X could do it without a second thought or a conscious on his mind.

It was sort of unsetting how one human being could be so … so … cold.

Rorek stopped to stare at the ground inside the shop he had entered; unaware of the odd looks he was receiving because of his ever changing face and his angry aura he was giving off. Yet it was hard for him to notice because the conclusion he had reached was bizarre and odd, where the thought came from he hardly knew … but X was … in a sense … cold. Colder then even Raven, because Raven at least had a heart … a conscious to tell her that what she was doing was wrong … hell even Malchior, as a matter of fact … **everyone **is born with a conscious.

So how X lost his … was a matter of skill … the perfect skill to allow for the perfect killing/thieving/criminal machine to operate. For if he **did **have a conscious then there would be no Red X. No wonder … Robin refers to him as a **_"Cold-heartless Thief" _**because … it was true. It was so damn true that it was the perfect title for X, so perfect it was over looked, because that's what you'd expect for every villain to have the words **_"cold" _**and **_"heartless" _**put together to make them seem more evil.

When in a sense … the real true meaning of cold and heartless was to never have a conscious. X **_didn't _**and thus became the perfect villain because … no one knew what side the thief was on. He was a coin toss … 50-50 chance he'll be against or with you … it was no laughing matter when he was against you, now that Rorek had actually seen the thief in action. It was like … he was unstoppably, nothing could touch him, and he did it all with a smug grin.

Like he **_enjoyed _**ever minute of his actions, whether it be good or bad …

It was like … he was immune to the Yin-Yang balance of life …

Or was he the perfect example of balance?

"**_Excuse me sir," _**Rorek jumped and gasped slightly when a young drow child had somehow snuck up from behind him and tapped him lightly on his leg. Scared that he was under attack he tensed and powered up … but seeing it was just a little girl he relaxed a bit as she pointed to something upon the shelf, **_"can I please have that pink jar?"_**

Confused for a moment having forgotten where he had been standing, he chuckled bashfully when he realized he was still in the elfin world. The young one speaking to him in her native tongue he cleared his throat and nodded and reaching for the pink jar he handed it to the little girl. Watching her smile in delight and excitement as she rushed to the counter paying her fee, Rorek gulped and shook his head, _Get it together Rorek, keep on task … how what is it that we will be needing … damn … I should have gotten a list from Raven and Malchior, this is going to be tough … but I refuse to steal._

Meanwhile …

A top a rooftop on the same street, X crouched low and chuckled, _Like taking the Red X suite from Titan Tower, nothin' but a synch, _close to laughing the amused thief, jumped down to one of the lower rooftops and grabbed onto it's ledge, swinging himself into the window. X landed soundlessly onto the floor, sliding himself up against the wall with the exit door to his left he peeked out the little window to see the business owner discussing a price with a local and snorted. _Yup … this is just too easy._

Without hesitation X ran to the corners of the room and snatched up small boxes and bags that looked like they held anything that could be useful, hooking them to the belt that hung the sword on the side. The thief ran to the window, using one hand to flip him up and out soundlessly. X laughed a loud finding so much **fun **in it all, he couldn't explain it … but it felt like he as a kid again … like when he was with Fernaco …

Suddenly his smile dropped at the memory of his older brother … it dropped and was replaced with an annoyed scowl, shaking his head to get his brother's face from his line of sight. X rounded a corner and skidded to a halt dropping the things off he leaned against a wall and took off the hat for a moment, thinking, _Hmm … never mind about Fernaco … if I'm right … I think we're going to need a bit of transportation. Those Air-boards work just fine … but I bet that Titan can't even balance on a beam let alone a damn air-board. _

"**_Sir! Oh sir! Please come we are in need of your assistance! Sir!" _**Like a cat scared out of its fur, X jumped at the sounds of drows rushing towards him. Little kids once he turned to notice four boys and girl flagging him down trying to get his attention. Though what they were saying was far from what X could understand. In fact they were literally speaking a different language … the language of the elves. Like he was supposed to know that!

_Shit! Rorek where the fuck are you when I need you? Damn it all! _Unsure of what to do X had a feeling they wanted him to follow them and since he knew he was wearing a guards uniform he put the cap back on and walked their way. Careful of making a sound come out of his mouth, the kids all looked to be in some sort of panic. Pointing and crying in their native tongue, telling him something urgent … but he just couldn't understand them!

"_**Our friend! He's lost! Can you please help us find him! The last place we saw him at was at the Great Hall trying to get his pet before the Elders found out he went snooping around the courtyard! Please, please help us!"**_

They were pointing … pointing was good, it at least told X where he was supposed to go, holding up a hand he prayed the kids understood the symbol of an _"okay" _sign and ran down the alleyway towards their directions. Gritting his teeth the thief huffed, _This is totally stupid! I can't waste my time with these … these … **brats! **But if I don't do it they'll get suspicious … frick Rorek, take care of everything … if you can hear me … now where the hell do they want me to go?_

X stopped when he saw another gateway … and he didn't have to be apart of the community to figure out that this place held some kind of special value to them. Whatever it was when X glanced back at the kids they nodded and waited in anticipation … this is where he was supposed to help them – he guessed **_find _**something. Cursing himself black and blue for getting himself into these dumb messes. X mentally measured the height of the gate, the distance of the drop on the other side, how thick it was and how much force he'd have to put in order to jump it.

Tall and wide, X knew he probably had to get a running start … no problem … backing up a few feet … a few more … a little bit more … and just an inch more, he took off in a fast sprint and without hesitation kicked off the gate. Climbing it at first with his feet one, two, three, and pushing the forth step, X kicked as hard as he could and latched his hand onto the edge of the gate. Taking a moment to catch his breath, X gritted his teeth and pulled himself up and over.

A good flip and a not so soft-landing, yet still in a crouched position the kids on the other side gaped in wonder. The eldest boy said, **_"Wow … that was amazing … and he didn't even have to use an ascending spell to get over … I never thought that was possible!"_**

"**_Yeah …" _**the little girl agreed, but tilted her head and put a finger to her chin as she thought allowed, **_"…but I wonder why he couldn't have just pushed the button on the side wall? That's what all the other guards do every time Joh'nae gets himself stuck on the other side of the gate."_**

_Frick! _X cursed over and over again as he limped off to lean against one of the random trees that stuck out in the middle of the courtyard, _Damn! I knew I pulled something, shit! Whatever the hell those brats are looking for it better be in this courtyard, cause there's no way in hell am I entering that damn … what the …_ letting his train of thought wonder. X blinked when he saw something oddly … familiar … a face in one of the high windows of the tower like structure in the building. Looking down on him … it was familiar, a face that looked like … _Fernaco …?_

Mouth opened about to call out his brother's name; X stopped himself from doing something so foolish and looked down, _Fernaco … why the hell did I just – huh? _Back up the face was gone, not just moved either … it was like … it just … vanished. Hazel eyes glaring up at the window, X snorted and turned away from the building, _No sense in trying to **make **sense of – _train of thought was suddenly halted when a sharp stab of pain shot through to the back of his head.

"AHH!" dropping to his knees, X grabbed the sides of his head and gritted his teeth, a **_major migraine _**… like the feeling of a stroke … only X never felt a stroke before, but he was pretty damn sure it hurt just like the way he was right now. Withering, X hissed and bared the pain, " … aaahhh … wha-what the … aahh!"

Another stab and X could have swore he was seeing white spots in his line of vision. Pink, blue, and red splotches started to form and a lightheaded floating on air feeling started to settle in. Nothing like when Raven pierced his mind to connect and nothing compared to any form of pain the Boy Wonder could inflict on him. Before he knew it … it had subsided, but his head pounded and pulsed with the rushing blood he could feel circulating.

Too much, he almost felt like staying on the ground for the rest of the day to try and get his head on straight … but … he had other things to worry about other then a stupid headache. Trying hard not to think about the past head pains he got to his feet – slowly to be sure not to set it off again – and put a hand to the tree he had been leaning on. Taking a breath X sighed and gulped, _Alright … weird … now what on this stupid planet am I looking for? _

**_SSSHHHSSSHHH …_**

…looking up X blinked when he saw a foot then a leg, a torso, a neck, then finally a head of a little blond boy smiling and sitting up in a tree petting what looked to be an over sized white owl. It actually gave the Bald Eagle a run for its money. **_"Hanafan why must you fly away so? You had me worried sick!"_**

_A kid … up … in a tree …_ X shook his head, was this kid what the other kids outside the gates wanted for him to retrieve? Brow raised, X opened his mouth without thinking and called up to the blond-boy, **_"Hey you! Yeah, the blond with the bird! Are you the one those other brats are looking for?"_**

**_SLAP!_**

Hand over his mouth X stared wide-eyed at the tree, _Holy hell … did I just … did I just speak another language?_

The little boy looked over and gaped at the oddly dressed guard, **_"Huh … are you looking for me?"_**

X blinked and looked up at the kid again, brow raised in suspicion X was almost afraid to speak again, for one thing ... he understood the kid ...**_"Uh … yes … at least some kids on the other side are looking for you … so – so get down here and get back into the city! Pronto!"_**

"**_Um, yes sir!" _**the child quivered and jumped down off the tree, racing to the gates with the oversized owl following afterwards, X stayed put for a moment trying to make sense of what had just happened. He was … he was speaking another language he'd never even heard of and to top that he was understanding what the kid was replying back to him. Impossible … just … impossible!

The gates swung open and before they could close X ran for it and jumped out, seeing the blond boy gather with the other kids X realized that his work was done and decided to head back to the alleyway that he had placed his stolen things. The kids giving him grateful bows, thank you's and such. X understood … and it was starting to freak him out. _What the hell's going on here?_

"_Kenneth!" _startled X jumped and pulled out the blaster from the pocket of his pants and waved it around frantically looking for the voice that called to him, _"Kenneth … this is Rorek … I believe you must meet me at the guard house immediately … you will not believe what I have discovered."_

_Not as much as you'll believe that I'm speaking drow …_ X cringed, and looked up to the sky, _you just had to push it … you just had to wonder if an ant could actually boil under the heat of your damn magnify-glass huh God? I hope I ain't turning superstitious or nothin' that would royally suck._

Gun put back in his pocket, X sighed exasperatedly and looked around, _Okay … the Guard House slash armory shop for mystics … yeah I think I remember where to go._

--

**X: … The hell? What kind of crap is that?**

**Me: … What? What's the matter with that?**

**X: Not that, you! What the hell are you doing to me?**

**Me: (smiles idiotically) I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**X: Bull! And to think I was going to be nice enough to give your money back, forget it! It's all mine's now.**

**Me: What? How could you say that! I earned that damn thing! Give it here you son of a – (gets a tap on the shoulder just as I wrap my hands around the thief's throat) – what!**

**Rorek: (clears his throat professionally) I don't think it's very smart of you to be gong around killing off one of the main characters of your story … plus he – as well as Lady Raven, Malchior, and myself all belong to DC. If you kill him remember you'll get in a lot of trouble.**

**Me: (thinking) _Damn, why the hell does he have to be so right? And with a freakin' British accent here! I feel like I should be in some kind of stupid prep school for girls. _(out loud) Shut up! (releases X, who gasps for air) fine then, he lives for now, but just for that crack I'm gonna hurt him real good later on.**

**X: _cough_you can't_couch _kill me … for once sunshine boy over here's right.**

**Rorek: (glares at X) I just saved your life the least you can do is show some gratitude.**

**X: (flicks Rorek's nose) I could give less of a damn if you were my mother, I can talk to you however I want to prissy-boy.**

**Me: Yeah! And for the record X, I won't kill you (thinking)_ At least not now _(out loud) but it's amazing what you can live through, oh yeah and fork over my five hundred dollars.**

**X: Why? So you can go find a way to slaughter me, go straight to hell and stay there!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) No you idiot, I just want it to buy you a present.**

**X: Present … what kind?**

**Me: If it was a present would I be telling you? You'll see it in the next chapter I promise (smiles maniacally)**

**X: (contemplating) I don't know … why have you buy me something when I can do it all myself.**

**Malchior: (approaching from behind that snatching the money up growled at X as he hands me the money) Oh for the love of humanity just get on with the ending already! This is totally lame how you keep leaving out the good parts.**

**Me: (stuffs money in pocket and stays far from X) Good parts? Huh?**

**Malchior: The one with Raven and myself are in! Get on with it already! I'm dying here!**

**(Raven phases through the ground)**

**Raven: You know cimple, just stall our parts as long as you want, build up … what's it called? Suspense for the readers.**

**Malchior: Raven! Who's side are you on?**

**Raven: Mine.**

**Rorek: Has anyone noticed this skit is taking longer then necessary?**

**X: Has anyone noticed my lines keep getting used and abused by you people?**

**Me: (shrugs) Call it a mini intermission, well … we'll stop wasting you guy's time now, so see ya in the next chapter! L8er Daez!**

**X: Hold up! What about my present? What the hell are you getting me?**

**Me: I said _L8ER DAEZ!_ Meaning end of conversation, I told you the present will be given to you in the next chapter!**

**X: Bu-bu-but … I wanna know what it is … please … (gives a cutesy face)**

**Me: (sweat drops) uh … next chapter. L8er!**


	18. Humanity's Bain

**Disclaimer: I own what DC doesn't, and DC owns what I don't, so if you don't know what I'm talking about then go away … or just skip back to my other chapters to know.**

**A/N: YAY! I'm back baby! Sorry this took a little while, but schools' a bitch and house hunting can be exhausting, I'm just surprised that I even got this in now … hmm … whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Humanity's Bain**

"**_You … did … what?"_** Ellris'malchron's wings fluttered and jerked rapidly to help him jump off one of the high rocks in one of the many cave's created at the base in the mountains of Azalon. His dark black eyes shaded over his long silky bangs sent off a frightening image of her master, the female that went to speak up to him bowed low and dipped her wings to the ground.

"_**My Master, I am terribly sorry for my incompetence … but … I'm afraid my foolish curiosity had gotten the better of me … I had to see if the Queen had not lead us to our doom. Fo-for your sake of course Master."**_

Ellris sneered at the dragoness; with a flick of his wrist he dismissed her from his sight. Afraid to have angered her master any further she jumped back and flapped her wings to fly off to her own low perch. _**"You worry too much … the Queen maybe a bit … **selfish **… but she does know everything there is to know about her own son. I'm a little if not at all impressed by her actually **finding **out he did have a bloodline. A family that bred purely into humans so to try and rid any to all evidence of his existence … the Prince did a rather good job at it all to … even disguising nobility with poverty. I applauded the effort."**_

"**_Might I suggest Master Ellris," _**Ellris looked up to another dragon humanoid laying and allow his wings to cover over his body. The dragon leaned over the edge of his shelf, his lazy emerald eyes drooping as he yawned a yawn that threatened to tear his head apart. Shaking his head and sitting up on his knees to shake off the tiredness from the rest of his body he sighed and ran clawed fingers through his silky brown hair, **_"the nobility to poverty part of the equation be that of … oh say … ill fate? After all, the child had been abandoned and left with a tragic case of amnesia after the siege was over with. We can never say for certain what the Prince was actually planning if he had known a head of time that his life was in danger. Only those a thousand years back and associated with the noble will know for sure what it is that the present time shall hold."_**

"**_Now, now you're getting a head of yourself," _**Ellris chuckled and climbed up to his shelf of the cave relaxing comfortably he sighed and stared up at the high ceiling, **_"Yes, yes it is possible that his son's meddling with humans wasn't such a well thought out and executed plan … but you must admit … for his line to last all the way down to _**him **_… it's amazing, and nothing out of the ordinary either. Though his Chaos Level might be higher then most, the Teen Titan Leader has an unusual Light Level as well … but that's beside the point. _**

"**_His Chaos Level isn't so high that it's abnormal, where mystics like ourselves could quite easily over look such a fact because, well, he's a hellion! A troublemaking-troubled hatchling … we'd have to dig deep into the memories of his blood to find that one gene that shall tell us secrets of his blood's journey." _**Ellris snorted out a puff of smoke from his nose and turned to his side to stare at the wall his back to his clan, **_"But I'm rambling. My point here drakes is that to worry so much if the thief really is the direct descendent and go out of your way to be sure that he is … is a waste of time … because you see you're all missing the reason why I'm not so dead set on hurrying to complete our task. I want that Islasmursa to see for herself what it's like when the used becomes the user."_**

A dragoness looked to the drake with the droopy green eyes and both just shrugged not quite understanding their master's words the drake spoke up once more, **_"If I'm not so bold to ask Master … what's the logic in that?"_**

"…" a long … silent … suddenly tensed pause. The drake blinked and once he did he suddenly found his body wracked with pain when his throat was grabbed and he was slammed to the cave wall with hot magic burning at his skin. Roaring in outrage the green-eyed drake lashed out at his master without thinking and slashed his claws at his chest. Ellris, had flown back and flipped upon his shelf, crouching on it and tilting his head.

Every other dragon in the cave looked about in wonder and confusion … why had their master attacked his servant unprovoked? Even the drake was breathing hard, his heart beating rapidly, in disbelief that he had actually lashed out at his master. Even drawing blood, Ellris put a hand to his chest and pulled it away see his blood spilt he chuckled.

"**_That … is the logic behind my explanation."_** This only drew up even more confusion that Ellris quickly explained, **_"It's instinct. Do you not understand yet? I use you all to your fullest extent … but when I cross the line and threaten your life, what do you naturally think of doing? Fighting back, living, and winning … because in this crazy game called life my friends … _winning**_ **is everything. Now I'm glad we can have this little discussion together, and please do not be frightened … I'm not so bad … you all should know that since you've been with me for 10,000 years plus. I'm taking a nap, wake me if something of importance comes into play."**_

Then … just like that … he plopped on the rocks and closed his eyes.

--

It wasn't a problem getting back to the Guard House, not when he was dressed like one of course … but the problem was keeping up the façade and trying to maintain the concealment spell at once. Sure Rorek was a powerful wizard … but what should happen if he had to fight? He'd have to concentrate on staying alive then keeping the costume nice and spic. Those were X's worries as he slowly entered the Guard House and shut the door, leaning against it and whipping his brow he let out a long tired sigh and coughed, "Man … you'd never believe the hell I've been through!"

Rorek looked up, his ice-blue eyes as wide and wise as ever, "Finally, I was beginning to think you'd never show up."

"Yeah, yeah," X scoffed and pushed off the door, unhooking the few things he'd stolen around the market and throwing them to the ground, he snorted, "search it, I just grabbed whatever the hell looked interesting."

"Very nice collection there," Rorek said with a deadpanned look, "though I highly doubt you **_bought _**it all."

X snickered, scoffed, and snorted all at once as he walked to one of the chairs at a table, sitting on it and pushing it so he leaned on the hind legs he chuckled, "Hell no, I just discovered, while on my way back here I only had enough for this little trinket since that bastard elf Gaylord –"

"Gale-gard," Rorek corrected.

"What the fuck ever," X scowled twirling a new dagger in his hands, "the point is that half only got me this and everything else was skill alone. What about you prissy-boy, what you get?"

Rorek smiled (utterly ignoring the "prissy-boy" comment) and looked to the far side of the miniature armory, clapping his hands and whistling a call that you'd normal use for a dog. X did not like where this was going as he followed the wizard's line of sight to see what he first thought was a baby chick, because it looked **_that _**small. Only as it walked closer it grew bigger and became to X a pure white (twice the size of a small baby chick) kitten with big copper eyes. Twitching ears that were perked and hearing everything, it sat in front of X and coed a tiny mew. Rorek's smile grew bigger, "Well now … isn't that something, I think she likes you."

Dagger still in hand and face contorted into confusion, bewilderment, and befuddlement. X gripped the handle and blinked, "Rorek … I think … I think I'm going to kill you now."

Smile dropped, "What? Wh-why?"

"Don't what or why me!" X snapped, causing the kitten to jump back and run to hide behind the things X had dropped in the middle of the ground. Standing up so fast out of his seat the thief nearly forgot it was tilting and almost fell, but due to his skills he stayed standing and glower over Rorek. His hazel eyes burning over amber as the sharp point of the dagger came close to the wizard's heart.

"Hang on now Ke-Kenneth," Rorek sputtered nervously, "let's not be too hasty, remember we still need to keep to ourselves we're in no position to be up to our usual witty banters. Besides you're scaring Francesca."

"You named that damn thing!" thrown into another fit of disbelief and rage X growled and tried hard not to drive the sharp dagger into the wizard. Huffing and pushing himself away he paced the room, "Fuck Rorek, what the hell are you even thinking now a days?"

Relaxed now that the dagger was far from killing him, though still pensive because it was still in X's hand Rorek gulped and glanced down at the white kitten that crouched nervously to the floor. Watching X pace back and forth with big bright copper hues. It was just so adorable, "I-I honestly … hmm … I honestly thought it was good idea … it was just a feeling I had inside that told me to buy it."

"Just a feeling?" X shouted hysterically, "Just a god damned **feeling?** Rorek, are you out of your fucking mind! What the hell does this **thing **have that can possible help us? Other then the fact it could probably kill people with its utter adorable cuteness –" Rorek noted the sarcasm in his tone, " – we don't have time to be babysitting a stupid animal!"

"Kenneth, shut-up!" Rorek snapped up to stand and come eye to eye level with the heated thief, "Knock off the belittling words and obscene language already, it's not only unnecessary it's barbaric. You never even let me finish my explanation about Francesca … and yes I **did **give it a name, so sue me."

"I'll do more then just sue you," X growled, "I'll make sure you be coming to court in nothing more than a fucking evidence bag, **if **anyone were to even **find **you."

Rorek scoffed and walked over to the kitten, lifting it up into his arms he let it crawl onto his shoulder and hang itself on his back, "You can be such a baby at times Aftaka, honestly, and you call me a Prince, look who's acting like a brat."

Offended X grabbed a hand full of Rorek's front shirt and yanked him close to make sure he heard him loud and clear, "If you got something to say, then say it to my face so I can spit right back at you. You got nothing on me **mystic … **now … what the hell is so damn special about the cat."

Also offended that X even dared to touch him, Rorek smacked the human's hand away and glared, wanting nothing more to do with thief, Rorek settled his anger and refused to step down to his level. Looking onto his shoulder to the white kitten that kept staring at X, ears drooped with a sad glimmer in its eyes. Why if Rorek didn't know any better – and he didn't with the little creature – he could swear that it understood everything they were talking about.

With a sigh, Rorek looked back to Kenneth and noticed he was still glaring at him, waiting patiently for an answer. He was about to get it, "Francesca's a **_nightstalker_**, a creature when in its young appearance is born with wings … though nightstalkers are normally black due to their unique power to sink into the shadows and I guess semi-teleport from one shadow to the next. They are quite stealthy – hence the **_stalker_** part of their namesake.

"They may look adorable, but in reality they are quite fearsome, white stalkers are very rare and often mistaken as small cats because they do not look so frightening as the black. The whites are the ones that can retract their wings and if taught could mimic any act its master can do, even going so far as to talking if the master it chooses takes the time to teach it."

"So that thing," X sneered, "is just another mythical beast like dragons huh?"

Rorek raised a brow and shook his head, "No, no not at all like dragons … though it **_pains _**me in the least to know a dragon as thick headed as Malchior, dragons in general are unique, powerful, intelligent, even wise creatures."

Suddenly X chuckled as he ran a hand through his spike hair after taking off the hat. Giving Rorek an amused look, the wizard had to narrow his eyes in slight suspicion of the thief's sanity, "Unique, powerful, intelligent, and wise creatures eh … ha! Wonder if Malchior was dropped as an egg when he was still incubating."

A joke, one that Rorek found himself laughing at as well, the white kitten looked either of the men and her eyes perked up again, mewing as if to laugh with them, it stood on Rorek's shoulder and leapt through the air to X. Caught off guard X dropped the dagger in order to catch the white kitten and held it up at arms length to get a good look at the thing. Scowling, obviously still angry that Rorek could just waste his money on a thing that looked nothing like it could help, X rolled his eyes and let the kitten jump to the ground from his hands.

Rorek glanced at X, "Really Kenneth, I think she's taken a liking to you … who knows … maybe she wants you to become her master."

X snorted, "Get real, I'm not an animal person, you should already know that considering I can't stand to be in the same room as that dumbass dragon, and **_I'm _**not the one that's sharing a frickin' heart with him! I don't know how you do it man, I really don't."

"It takes time …" Rorek nodded, sighing thoughtfully he walked to the pile of things X had stolen and began to search for anything that might be of use while still rambling on. X walked back to the table and sat in the chair he titled after lifting it back onto it's feet.However stilltilting it as he sat and listened,grumbling when Francesca jumped onto his lap, but did little to nothing to push her away, "… time that I had to think … usually when people get the kind of time I was given … they still hold the anger of the past so zealously that when the opportunity comes to kill the cause of their madness and end it all. They take it without thinking …"

"So …" X stretched glancing down at Francesca and hesitantly stroking her fur as she purred and cuddled close to his abdomen, " … what the hell has that got to do with you? As far as I can see … you're not overzealously trying to kill Malchior with a passion now are you?"

Rorek gently shook his head from side to side as he gazed upon a trinket that he felt would look lovely on Raven. Gritting his teeth he tried not to show his frustration when her face flashed before his eyes and Malchior's feelings emerged. He knew it wasn't his own, he knew he didn't love her the way Malchior did … it was all in the hearts they shared as one. Whatever Malchior felt strongly about it touched Rorek, and visa versa; it was an unavoidable side effect for the condition they were in.

" … Well …" Rorek sighed and put the trinket he held down, " … that, Kenneth, is hard to explain … because like I said, it takes time … time that I had to think … to feel … and to understand. I-I don't know … it's just a feeling hard to describe, but it's like I … I know, but I don't … know … am I making sense?"

X scoffed and lifted Francesca up to the ceiling staring at her as she seemed to smile and laugh with her mewing, "Dude, let me tell you this much … what you're _"feeling" _is forgiveness … whether you believe it or not you forgave the damn dragon for what he did to you. Why? Hell, how should I know, but I think it got something to due with that time thing you're talking about. Because it's true what is said: **_All in due time will the wounds of the past heal to scars of remembrance …"_**

_XxXxX_

"… _**for if you do not allow for the wound to heal you shall regret the ugly scar that will appear and further more wish that there was never a past to begin with. Walking with an open wound in your heart, hurting, suffering, until you cannot stand it any longer. My love, my dearest darling, I'm telling you this because I wish you not to walk the same path I had …" she whispered with her beautiful voice that lulled him to a soft sob, the tears that streamed down his face because it hurt. He was gone. His father … was gone and he was loosing his mother … the angry red pool that was her blood stained the ground and mingled with his father's.**_

_**It was heart wrenching and he couldn't stand the sight, but he wouldn't look away, he refused to and locked his amber eyes with his mothers crying ones. Gripping her dress so tightly that he might as well have tore a piece of it off and chocking on the suppressed sobs that threatened to spill from his quivering lips. He whimpered when he felt her dirty bloody hand raise up and weakly cup the side of his cheek. Letting one hand go to move over her's he leaned his head to her hand and chocked,"Mo-moth-mother …"**_

"_**Shhh …" she whispered and moved her hand from his cheek up to his forehead, "… my … son …"**_

_**He couldn't hold it, he was cracking … bursting into tears with loud chocking sobs he gripped her wrist that was on his forehead and pleaded, "Mother! Mother! Please! Please don't leave me! I beg you! I'll do anything! I'll kill them all if it'll get you to stay with me!"**_

**_A smile … she smiled sadly … and cried along with her son. Clutching onto her little boy's hair to keep her hand on him she closed her eyes and whispered quietly as her little boy cried and pleaded and vowed. Never hearing the chanting under her breath until he could feel a warm white light consuming him and everything suddenly went quiet. Everything … but the last three words that he'd never remember, _**"I love you ... Aftake ..."

_XxXxX_

"Kenneth!" X gasped, the feeling of falling coming over him and before he knew it his head hit the floor when he had lost balance of the tilted chair. Francesca jumping out of his arms and mewing in worry for her master, Rorek stood up and looked over the fallen thief, "Kenneth, are you alright? What happened? Why are you crying?"

_Cry … crying …?_ Reaching a hand to his cheek, X felt the liquid and pulled away, staring at his moist fingers as if it was another creature from another planet. He rubbed the moisture together until it dried and closed his eyes, _Her face … her voice … everything … what – what's going on? _Rolling to his knees X gritted his teeth and tried hard to forget everything. Whatever it was … it wasn't going to help him in the least.

"Ken –"

"Forget it," X snapped hastily, getting to his feet and dusting himself off he turned to Rorek and while wiping his face dry, "just forget it, we have to get this stuff back to the cavern. We've wasted enough time here."

Odd … that was the only thing that hit Rorek when X bent and started to gather things moving around as if trying to keep his mind occupied. The wizard saw no choice but to oblige to his orders, after all it was little he could do. Because if he knew Kenneth as well as he should once he changes the subject, it's changed for good. No use in trying to bring it back up. Bending over to pick up a trinket on the floor, Rorek pulled back when Francesca snatched it up in her mouth.

With one bound she was on X's back and crawling up onto his head, the thief jumped and yelped in shock, but calmed down when he realized it was just the stupid cat. Looking up to his head he glared at the accursed thing as she dropped the trinket into his hand, "Gee … thanks, always wanted an earring, now get the hell off my head, what do I look like? A cat house?"

--

She was meditating … **_again._**

Malchior grumbled as he perched himself on a ledge of rock that hung over the water inside the cave, just sitting there watching her since he had nothing better to do. It was driving him crazy every time her aura went up, then down in calming, soothing, gentle waves. She was obviously enjoying herself in her own little world while he just sat there bored out of his mind. Once, twice … well … actually it never left his mind that he should interrupt her.

But … he couldn't find an excuse to keep her mind occupied without trying to dodge his antics at every shot he took. He had to come up with something else … as the little gears in his dragonhead twerked, an image of earlier in the day flew by him … when he was practicing making solid objects through water. Raven had been up watching him, seemingly interesting by the magic … an idea suddenly popped in before he knew what he was doing he was up and walking to sorceress.

"Do you have any idea how to fight?" yes, yes, he realized the question was totally thrown off to left field, even Raven opened one eye and turned around – still hovering in her lotus position to give Malchior a proper: "Where the hell did that come from" look. The dragon flipped his bangs back, only to have them fall right back in his line of sight as he smirked, "Well … do you?"

_That … must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard from him yet! _Raven thought with a deadpanned expression turned irritant, "Pry tell, where does this question derive from?"

Malchior shrugged and held has hand out over the water having the liquid rise up and mold into a rod within his fisted hands he twirled it once and Raven watched as the liquid stayed intact. Though she couldn't quite say it was lethal, after all, it **_was _**just water. "Can you do this? Without having to concentrate entirely on keeping the form solid?"

Raven stood up from her floating position and tilted her head slightly to the right in thought, "I've never tried … water was never my specialty, why so curious?"

"Because in my own opinion I think that if you are able to mold and bend every element to your ever whim is when magic becomes as easy as 1, 2, 3." Malchior counted flipping the rod into the air, spinning around catching it behind his back and twirling it in a flurry of movements before separating it and turning them to duel swords, "Did you know that elves are very much ocean fanatics? They love the water so much that I can already smell the salt of seawater in the air … we're not only on another dimension, but on a tiny island as well. Not very good for conflicting species … it tends to get a little too crowded."

"And what has that got to do with me being able to wield water as if it were a solid weapon …" Raven crossed her arms over he chest narrowing her violet eyes on the dragon that dared to defy all logic with his little water dance. Though impressive and very graceful, Raven focused on the conversation at hand. Actually quite interested in his subject, "… it would be like asking if I can grasp air and throw it at you."

Malchior chuckled and let the water weapon splash into the pool, turning to Raven he grinned sinisterly, "Maybe not throw sweet Raven, but how about take it away? Isn't air the most important element for a creature to live? Breathing, Raven, think about it."

Raven raised a brow; "If I know you as well as I think I do I bet you've tried it already. Therefore I have no need to think on it."

Sweat-drop, Malchior laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I'm hurt Raven, how could you think so little of me?"

"Honestly Malchior," Raven turned her back to the dragon, "just be lucky that I'm even **thinking **of you at all."

"Well then …" Raven felt him hover over her right shoulder, bringing a hand around under her chin to turn her head around and tilt it up to him, Raven clenched her jaw shut as he leaned close her and whispered, "I am truly grateful to have even the slightest space in your time to be thought of."

Raven scowled and jerked her head from his hand, "Don't get cute Malchior, your cheap little tricks won't work on me, so stop trying."

Oh crap, he did this all wrong, she was pulling away! Malchior jumped to stand in front of her and leaned forward with a smug grin, she wasn't getting away that easily this time, "Why my dear, I haven't a single clue to what you're talking about. I'm just merely stating how grateful I am that you're thinking of me, honest."

"Since when have you ever been honest?" Raven scoffed and turned around to walk closer to the pool and away from the dragon, not giving him a place to stand in front of her.

Malchior stood next to her, nope; he wasn't going away this time. Snaking an arm around her waist and ignoring her growls of warning he chuckled, "Since I finally found a reason to be."

"Malchior if you don't let me go I swear to whatever god it is you pray to I'll make sure you drown in this pool." Raven threatened, glaring at his smug fanged grin, it just totally ticked her off that he could be so sly at everything. Hell, she'd bet he'd give any other charmer a run for their money, Speedy, Aqualad, even the real Prince of the Light Elves.

Able to weave words in and out of one's ear and manipulate their train of thought. Just a simple breath on her skin as he whispered like the evil devil on the left shoulder when conscious comes into play and she was hooked. If he were a demon, Raven would have to applauded – and hate at once – a job well done. Malchior just knew how to talk … she guessed that was how it is she came to have been so naïve about him in the beginning.

Because he just had a literal way with words.

"Funny love," he chuckled, she growled and held her glare at his mischievous sparkle, "you tried that once already, remember? You tripped us both into the water."

"No." Raven argued taking a step back still trying to wrench her self from his grasp, "That was your fault. You were the one that tripped us into the water."

"Careful now," Malchior held on tighter, spinning them around so her back was no longer facing the pool, but his own was, "don't want you to take us down into the pool again now do we?"

Raven grunted he was really starting to grate on her nerves again her eyes glowing white she burned his chest with her hot black magic and finally was free of him. Throwing him into the pool Raven was so tempted to bring the whole cavern down on the cheeky dragon that flipped and redirected his flight patter to land hovering over the crystalline water. Disturbed due to her fluctuating aura level and now Malchior's as he stood tiptoed on the surface he grinned, "Drowning maybe one of the ways you can use water as a weapon, but what I asked for earlier was if you can mold it to your very own uses."

"No …" Raven said slowly chanting in her head to calm her emotions down and come to a once more passive expression. Malchior floated back to the rocks in front of the sorceress and smiled when she sighed dejectedly, " … but I'm pretty sure you're going to show me."

"Right," Malchior nodded, "now it's not so hard, how to get started to make it easier for you is to imagine it like meditating. Trying to become one with yourself … however instead of separating your soul from everything around you, you must first learn to accept the fact that the element you use is a living breathing thing. Unlike the unanimated objects you throw around … you're not trying to throw water anymore then you're trying to create a tsunami. That's easy."

Raven stood back and huffed, sarcastically replying like a child would to a drowning teacher, "So … what's the first step genius?"

Malchior raised a brow and shrugged, "Well … first would be to get acquainted with the water … before you can mold **_it, you _**have to be polite enough to take the time to feel its living aura level. So close your eyes and let your aura spread to mingle with the element."

Nodding mostly to herself Raven walked around Malchior to stand once more at the edge of the pool, totally missing the sneaky grin on the dragon's face. The Titan sorceress looked down at the pool of water, taking a deep breath and holding for a moment before slowly letting go. Raven floated into the air and took on her meditative pose. Eyes closed and letting her self go to feel the water and its power, doing as Malchior said.

Reading the water's aura level, trying to understand it. Raven couldn't help to notice that there was something oddly different and strange about this water … it was as if … it was trying to keep her away. Curiosity killed and Raven found herself trying harder and harder to get why it was the water wouldn't let her connect.

Barely into the reading Raven was starting to feel … sleepy … feeling and mingling with the waters soothing, slow, calm motions was easing her into a gentle serenity. Suddenly the sounds of the carver became echoed … in fact, all her senses suddenly spiked. All accept her sight because her eyes were closed; breathing was something she found hard to remember.

Taking another deep breath to make sure she was still breathing, Malchior stood to her side and noticed she was slumping, a clear sign to him that he was right about his earlier theory. Since they were in another dimension the water around them must still be wild. Meaning untouched by the hands of any domesticated creature to suck out all the defiance of the water.

The "mingling" he told Raven to do was becoming almost dangerous, just connecting with the water here was as if she were in water herself. Breathing, to her, was becoming almost gasped. Careful to not wake her from her trans Malchior scratched his claws across her abdomen to get her back to straighten. Feeling her muscles clench in shock from his touch he held his hand to her stomach in order to try and get her to calm down, whispering soothingly into her ear, "Take a deep breath."

She complied.

Malchior couldn't help it, she was really out of it, the water was just too wild for her to tame just yet, he grinned, "Hold it."

She did.

"Don't panic," placing another hand to her back feeling her ability to levitate was being lost, she ended up standing on her own two feet, but still in a trans. Connected to the water, flowing with everything, becoming submissive and loose. Whether it as too the waters' whim or Malchior's touch, it was little she could do when she felt pressure on her lips, submissive and still lost in a liquefied world.

Raven let it be … but air … holding it in she opened her mouth to take another gasped breath, but the pressure … it opened with her and forced her head to tilt back. Complying, Raven was beginning to wonder if this was still the waters' influence or _something else …_ she soon discovered it was: **"something else" **when an odd moist alien entered her mouth.

_Snap! _

That connection was broken faster then she could spell "connection" when the realization of what was happening came over her. Snapping her eyes wide open, Raven panicked and pulled away from the kiss Malchior had stolen from her when in a vulnerable state. Unsure what to say or do, Raven just gaped at the dragon in disbelief … how could he? What gave him the right!

Shock was wearing off and Malchior could feel her anger growing, taking a step back prepared to dodge anything she threw at him. Movement behind her caught his attention, but it was long enough to give Raven the time to rush him. Just as X and Rorek entered the cavern a resounding **_SLAP_** was heard to get Francesca on X's shoulder to shutter and hide in fear. X blinked and glanced to Rorek, "Do I even want to ask?"

Rorek raised a brow and studied the dragon's aura along with Raven's enraged and embarrassed shaking. He could guess and guess right, especially when he found his hand involuntarily moving to his chest to feel his heart beat increase as a tight feeling over came it. One of those feelings that you know you like – **_love _**– something so bad it hurts.

Raven stormed off.

Shoulder hitting X's the thief glared annoyingly at the sorceress who exited the cave and left Malchior to rub his cheek and scowl at Rorek who had folded his arms over his chest like a scolding parent, "What are you looking at?"

"A fool," Rorek retorted simply, "I bet you did something awfully stupid while we were gone."

"Stupid?" X looked back at the way Raven exited, "try fucked up, what the hell man? You sent her out there where there could be elves looking for her head! You're sure a fucking genius man, when are you gonna get it!"

Malchior snarled and opened his mouth to retaliate, but X had already turned and ran out to the exit after Raven, the dragon seethed and clenched his fanged teeth together so tight he was sure they'd crack. Rorek sighed and shook his head tossing the things X told for him to hold to the side and leaning against the rock wall he stared disappointedly at the dragon that began to sulk, "Dumb human, what does he know."

"A lot more then he lets on that's for sure," Rorek looked off to the side away from Malchior's metallic black eyes that glared heatedly at the wizard, "not that I'm saying he had a right to talk the way he did, but I'm sure once you filter out the other negative terms you'll understand him."

"He's a thief," Malchior growled, "What's to understand?"

Rorek raised a brow, "And you're conniving … what's to understand?"

Malchior shot a warning look at the smug wizard who had turned his sentence on him. Annoyed Malchior flipped his hair from his face; the dragon growled and walked up to the stash Rorek dropped in. Deciding that now might be a good time to change the subject he knelt next to the items and began to scrounge for the clothes the two promised they'd bring. "This has nothing to do with you or him, so let's just drop it."

"Fine," Rorek shrugged, "but just as an obvious note I'll ask your opinion. Why do you think Kenneth even defended Raven and ran after her the way he did? Nothing by it of course … just a question."

Malchior slowed his movements a growl creeping up from his chest, his eyes suddenly tinting pink as his aura flared angrily, Rorek backed up and tensed for an attack. But all the dragon did was snarl, **_"Shut up."_**

Childish … but the message was sent, received, and understood.

Not that Rorek was trying to be sneaky and start something that didn't need to be started … the wizard just felt like he should have mentioned it, because after the meeting at his house when Kenneth had a chance to talk to Raven. Rorek couldn't help to feel that there was just **_something _**there between the two … like there was a sort of connection. It showed in the way they acted around each other … almost **_too _**comfortable, even for a girl like Raven.

--

**Me: DAMN! You guys gotta be happy with this, it's a really long one! I never intended it to be so long, but I guess when you're listening to Nightwish, and the imaginative juices are flowing you're fingers' just can't seem to stop writing/typing. Sorry, I meant for the Raven/Malchior scene to be longer –**

_**BAM!**_

– **OW! What the fuck was that?**

**Raven: Be lucky I haven't killed you yet! (evil glare)**

**Me: (shrinks back in fear) heh … heh … what?** **Hey! It's what the readers want, just be happy I didn't make it last long for you that is, the audience is probably trying to crawl through the computer scene to slaughter me! Like it or not girl I'm actually taking a bullet for you!**

_**BAM!**_

**Me: (rubs back of the head) Now who the fuck is trying to kill me?**

**X: Me! What the fuck! A damn cat! _THAT! _Was your present, mm girl you're lucky _I_ haven't killed you yet. A fucking cat!**

**Rorek: (playing with Francesca) What? I think she's adorable, plus she's cimple's own personal character that defines her inner personality, it even says in her profile to be on the look out for the name and personality of the character.**

**X: Does it look like I give a flying fuck about that! Geez, the least she could have given me back that dagger frickin' Gaylord stole from me.**

**Me: It's Gale-gard!**

_**BAM!**_

**Me: (struggles to find her footing from being knocked to the ground) I can't take any more of this abuse … who's it now?**

**Malchior: That's it? That's all between Raven and me in this chapter? (Growling, eyes tinting pink, fangs/claws growing) I'm giving you till the count of 10 to run … run _fast … ONE …_**

**Me: (feeling small, gulps and inches away from the dragon who's beginning to count) Well … um … I-I guess I better get going then …**

**X: Make that _TWO …_**

**Me: … Oh … not good …**

**Raven: … Try _THREE …_**

**Me: Okay now I REALLY gotta jam before I GET jammed, see ya guys in the next chapter –**

**Malchior/X/Raven: _FOUR …_**

**Me: EEP! Gotta go! l8er daez!**

**Malchior/X/Raven: _NINE …_**

**Me: What the – don't you guys know how to count? 5 comes before 4, not 9.**

**Rorek: (still playing with Francesca and staying out of the way) Yes, but you used the number 8 in your good-bye note, so I suggest you run now.**

**Me: (sweat-dropps) gee, thanks Rorek –**

**Malchior/X/Raven: _TEN! GET HER!_**

**Me: _OH SHIT!_**


	19. You Never Knew

**Disclaimer: I own the Queen, the Princes, the maiden, the description of the dragon, the dragon's father, and the whole idea of this story.**

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, except: DAMN THIS WAS A FAST UPDATE! But other then that I'm still recovering from the pain from the earlier chapter, I'm just glad they're all too busy getting ready for the next scene to hurt me any more. However, don't fret, you're precious author is safe and sound … for now until she finds a way to keep from becoming Dragon Soup.**

… **and I have just the perfect idea … (laughs manically)**

**Enjoy, I got evil to conjure. (mutters insanely to herself)**

**--**

**You Never Knew**

"_**It's funny … the way some stories through out the ages end … to me, since I've read so many books … it becomes easy to pick up on how a story will end without even cheating and having to flip to the last chapter. Though I must say … the clichéd endings of the hero's winning out over evil … becomes … dull if you've read the many books I have …" a lopsided grin came to his face as his eyes sparkled with amusement. Leaning against the doorframe that leads out to the large oversized balcony that looked over the courtyard, he glanced back at the woman sitting in her chair. Staring at the ground, clenching her fists so tight he could smell blood being drawn. He chuckled, "The beginning … to me, is the one that gives away the ending. Wouldn't you agree?"**_

_**She said nothing … what could she say to the demon that whispered sweet words of blood into her ear and told her what to do and how to do it every day. How it started … when it began … how it will end … she never knew. All she knew was it was all because of him that she had to go to such extreme lengths, "…"**_

"_**Oh come now, you were once so talkative … why so silent all of a sudden?"**_

"…" _**still not saying a single thing, she just closed her eyes when she felt the burn of tears starting to come. Back hunched her cut hands shot up to cup her face when she couldn't hold it. Tears … regret … sadness … sorrow … it was all so much her heart could stand! Why did it have to happen? Why did she have to listen? What possessed her to even think of doing such horrible things? Why … why … why! Why did I all have to be so damn difficult to understand … to forget … to take … to even believe! **_

_**It couldn't end like this … it shouldn't!**_

_**She lived in a land of fairytales … where everything should end in a happy ending.**_

_**So where was hers?**_

_**What made her so special that she had to be cursed with such a black heart of weakness that even a demon of hell could waltz with her with out so much as a struggle? How come … why? All these questions and no answers … it wasn't fair, it all wasn't fair! Shoulders shaking, breathing chocked and tears coming down harder, it was all she could take … her heart was just too heavy, it just wasn't FAIR!**_

"**_Crying?" him again … always him, his voice, his hellfire song … playing forever onto eternity. What did _**he **_have left to loose? He was a cursed creature that went to extremes in order to stay alive! Even sharing a heart with a demon of hell … it was sickening! So why did she listen to him every time? "Islasmursa … what good is crying when it's all done and over with … you gave the order … the drows just followed through … enough tears. It's useless."_**

"… _**Then why … does it hurt so much …?" Islasmursa … the Queen of the proud elves stuttered and sobbed uncontrollably, shaking so bad she looked ready to pass out at any moment. A sudden nauseating feeling flew over her stomach, her head floating as it spun dizzily, the room becoming blurred and black in flashes of hot white light. It hurt … it all hurt … she couldn't hold it, she couldn't stand it, and shock wasn't something that was taken lightly … reality was sinking in.**_

_**Her son … her blood … her boy was gone!**_

**_All because of … because of … _**him **_… it couldn't be her, no, never … now she knew! It could never be her! She could never find the heart, the courage to do something so horrifically heartless it was unthinkable! It was _**his **_fault! Looking up, face slightly smeared by her own bloodied hands, the Queen stood up and screamed in a fit of rage. Her own aura becoming powerful weapons as she rushed the demon!_**

_**All he did was grin sinisterly, time slowing to a crawl as he chuckled, "A loss can sometimes be too much for the soul to take … especially when realization hits … you can never turn back time. So I guess, the only solution to a broken heart … is to forget … would you like that? Islasmursa?"**_

"_**Bastard!"**_

"**_I'll take that as a yes …" she came close, so close he could feel the raw power of her aura cutting/burning through his flesh … he should be dead … but the sad fact was … he was faster. Hand thrust out and catching her forehead, he pushed up and slammed her to the ground, knocking her aura swords into submission as he chanted and took away all feeling from her heart. All feelings of love, happiness, regret, pain, sadness, and joy for a son that he'd _**make **_her feel she never had._**

_**In a single flash of white light … it was done … and Islasmursa was lying on the ground, knocked out and spent from the power of the spell. While the demon just smiled and laughed quietly to himself as he got to his feet, dusting his arms and shoulders he walked back to the balcony to watch the blood-red sun fall, "Emotions … they're overrated."**_

--

Malchior opened his eyes and glared at the ground … thinking, hands to the buttons on the shirt that he had chosen as his new attire. Just on the second to the last button up he stopped to leave the remanding two open and leaned against the rock wall. Moving his eyes to the water he walked up to it and crouched to look into his reflection, reaching a hand out he waved it over the water and watched it ripple.

The images of the strange vision he had just seen covering over his reflection and showing him faintly what he had seen as a play back. Meaning … what he had seen wasn't a dream or an overreacting imagination … he was witnessing the past. Why he was chosen to see it was a mystery … though deciding whether he should tell the other's or not was now becoming a problem.

Because as he looked around the cavern to notice Raven sitting next to Kenneth on a rock shelf meditating (though he knew it was just another excuse to keep her from looking his way). The question Rorek had earlier stated still boiling in his head … just seeing her next to the human was beginning to anger him, though he refused to show it bothered him. Why should he be bothered? He was just a human right? Raven would never look at a human in any way more then an ally right?

_Well she's not showing **you **any interest either, fool, _Malchior thought to himself, but shook it away, stupid conscious.

In other words he couldn't really talk to Raven, Kenneth, or Rorek about his vision when every time he looked at Raven and Kenneth together it was bugging the hell out of him. Inner instinct was kicking in and it was telling him to serious slaughter that damned human who was currently trying to push away the silly white nightstalker away as he fiddled with the cheap dagger he actually **_bought._**

Malchior growled and looked away, it was pathetic the way he was acting! Getting all worked up just because Kenneth was **_sitting _**next to her wasn't something that was a very mature thing to do. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head and scoffed and walked towards the exit of the cavern to see what it was that Rorek was doing. Considering the fact the wizard hadn't returned in awhile.

However … just as he was about to step out, Rorek swung himself back in nearly tackling Malchior to the ground, the dragon dodged and snarled warningly, "Next time warn you're entrance! You nearly hit him!"

"SHH!" Rorek shot, offended Malchior opened his mouth to retaliate, but shut-up when Rorek said, "We're being searched, I just discovered a flock of scyjah heading this way, probably from the Light City since the Underground City was further to the south. We have to move."

Raven awoke from her meditation to give Rorek an odd look, "If scyjahs are coming this way, shouldn't we just stay here?"

Rorek shook his head, "No, we've been here too long, and we're in a group, they'll smell us and our power levels will be detected, we have to move."

X stood on his feet forgetting about Francesca as she scampered up onto his shoulder, getting use to her antics as she jumped atop his head and looked on in interest, "Wait, what the hell's a scyjah?"

"A giant owl looking thing," Raven answered quickly as she jumped off the rock shelf, fixing the long bell-sleeved velvet blue laced blouse and the black dress pants with her belt still hanging to her left side she chose to wear. Cape of course still clasped around her neck she refused to even make a little bit of eye contact with Malchior as she glanced to Rorek, "but if we leave here where will we go? They can still fly."

Rorek sighed, "Yes, but if we don't leave their nightstalkers will still find us. Get it?"

X glanced to Francesca and pointed, "We got a nightstalker? Can't she take them?"

"Not a full blown miniaturized army," Malchior noted lifting his head up and sniffing the air, just now noticing what Rorek was saying, though he didn't like the fact that they were stalking down wind. Too smart and too close now that he caught their scent, "as much as I hate to say it, Rorek's right, we have to leave or you're all through."

"Then why are we standing here talking about it?" Rorek scowled and went to the exit, turning the exit he ordered: "Malchior, torch our belongings, you know the drill."

The dragon growled, "And since when have I ever started to listen to you?"

"Just do it!" Raven snapped agitated as she jumped out the exit after Rorek leaving Malchior in confusion about what to do. She spoke to him … but she shouted … should he be glad or irritated? Shaking his head when X followed the two, Malchior sighed and turned to all the belongs that the three have ditched, noticing that Kenneth had also left the Red-X battle suite, though excluding his belt. Malchior shook his head and created a circle with his finger, a ring of fire produced and thrusting his finger through the center. He watched as a fireball was released and all the things that have once been were brunt to memory.

A job well done, Malchior raced out the cavern and pushed his wings out, jumping into the air to following after Rorek who lead the way of Raven and X towards the forest. Malchior glared suspiciously at the wizard, _"Rorek! What in all the seven hells do you think you're doing? You said nightstalkers are after us, the forest is just as hazardous as the open field!"_

"_You got a better idea?" _Rorek shot back challengingly and Malchior shut-up as soon as he found he couldn't say anything that made sense to counter the wizard. Pushing forward, Malchior broke into a right bank to dive towards the field, gliding over the grass just next to Raven. The sorceress pressed herself faster to get away from the dragon that dared to even come close to her. Malchior let her and maneuvered himself higher in order to keep an eye out for the scyjah while the other three made a break for the forest.

Wings beating rhythmically, Malchior closed his eyes and sighed, the creatures were still a ways away, and meaning the four of them still had time to escape without so much effort. Turning to catch up, Malchior jerked back when three Shadow Dragon followers of his father hovered in front of him. Two female and one male, the male in the middle sneering at Malchior, **_"Don't fret your silly head hatchling, we're not here to harm you or your friends."_**

"**_No …" _**the female to Malchior's left purred, **_"… but at least we hope it won't hurt much."_**

"**_I already beat my father," _**Malchior growled, eyes tinting pink as his anger rose uncontrollably, what the hell were the Shadow Dragons doing back and only a hand full. Where was his father … Malchior didn't like where this was going, **_"so none of you are getting to either of them without going through me first."_**

The drake shrugged, **_"Either order doesn't matter, we were sent here to kill you all …"_**

Malchior flipped and dove towards the ground when the drake swiped his claws towards his face, still falling the two females on either side of him sent out a flurry of hand-to-hand attacks. With little too no effort Malchior dodged/blocked/countered their moves, compared to his father they were nothing! Breaking away, Malchior twirled and flew over the grass ground and back into the skies.

Right palm spread wide open to collect as much of his aura he could, turning around, flying backwards Malchior launched his enchantment to the three older dragons that had their on energies waiting. Dodging his attack they flung theirs and Malchior was forced to fly higher to dodge them all. The explosion as the three combined attacks hit he ground rocked the land.

X being further from Rorek and Raven stopped and turned to see what was going on, noticing that Malchior was no where to be seen around the forest. The thief ran back out and skidded to a halt at the edge of the field, Malchior was in trouble that much he concluded. Scowling, X had to make a quite deicision of whether or not to help or run back to Rorek and Raven to **_get _**help. Because there was no way he was getting in the middle of that.

Teeth clenched X glared at the fight, _Shit! If they weren't the frickin' Shadow Dragons Rorek mentioned I'd _**maybe **_help out a bit … but I don't stand a chance against those things! _

"Mew!" Francesca mewed on his neck, X looked down and almost forgotten the thing had found refuge in his new black shirt heading popping out she seemed to smile and mewed again, "Mew!"

X sweat-dropped, "This is stupid … I'm talking to a damn animal … wh-what are trying to say?"

"Meeewww!" she mewed longer and louder, crawling out of his shirt and resting at his shoulder blades, X gasped when he felt her claws suddenly dig in his back.

"What the fuck!" reaching back to rip her off, X hissed when his hand was deflected and the shock of the magic surged through his arm. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing back there?"

X cringed when he suddenly felt a heavy weight added to his back, and something alien slither not only into his back and sent shivers up and down his spinal cords. But something connected into his head … another being. Like the moments when Raven, Rorek, or Malchior tried to contact him through the mind, but this time it was a bit more extreme. After the weird ness vanished, X looked back to Francesca and nearly screamed when he saw giant white-feathered wings stretched out and gently coming down to slump on the ground.

Spinning around to try and see if he could see what Francesca looked like, the wings moved with him and before he knew it they jerked up and lifted up high into air. Fluttering, and the alien in his mind was telling him things … what to do … what he felt he **_should _**do … and not sure if it was smart to listen. X crouched and then with a grunt jumped as high as the alien in his head told him to.

The white-feathered wings beat once, then twice, and X could feel it working, as if it was a part of him. Beating harder and harder to keep him in the air X bit down on his lower lip when he saw how high they were going, just then a flash of Rorek went through his mind: _"… the white ones can retract their wings and if taught could mimic any action its master can do …"_

X growled, _Yeah, but you forgot to mention it could mold into my body and take control over me! Fuckin' Rorek! _Shaking his head, X went with it and decided to see what it was Francesca can do, thinking alone about going to the right he held his breath he did bank right. Dive bombing till he was flying over the field and towards the four fighting dragons X nodded, _Okay … okay … I can do this, flying's not my thing, but I can deal. All it takes is a thought … right? Right!_

Dagger out in his hands X maneuvered Francesca to a steady incline towards the battle; taking aim he flipped the dagger so the blade was in between his fingers and without any hesitation launched the weapon at the male that was collecting an aura bomb. About to throw it at Malchior who was being held by the two females, once the weapon left X's fingers he demanded for Francesca to get the hell out the area he was in.

Especially when he heard a loud screaming roar of pain rip through the tense night air. The scyjah, and nightstalkers all heard and immediately took off in search of the scream. In the back of the Shadow Dragon's head the dagger's handle pocked out and the dragon himself dropped out of the sky. Taking advantage of the female's shock and fear of where the attack came from.

Malchior grapped one of their wrists and flipped them to the ground, turning to the other he back handed her to follow the other. Diving towards them both, Malchior held out his right hand to the falling dragonesses and grinned when he clenched his palm into a fist and ripped the air right from their lungs. Breathless and chocking, Malchior watched them drop out of the sky as death took over their soul, their black hearts disbursing in a brilliant array of shocking purple light and black smoke.

It took a moment for Malchior to realize another flying creature was coming towards him. With silver white wings, Malchior flew fast towards the potential threat deciding to get rid of it before it could cause any more damage. Only to jerk back when he saw it was X, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! Shit! You gave me a frickin' heart attack! It's me man, X! Chill!"

"… Kenneth …?" Malchior raised a skeptical brow as he eyed the strange white wings that beat rhythmically to keep him in the air, "Since when have you grown wings?"

"They're not mines," X sighed tiredly and dived towards the ground, a sign for Malchior to follow, which the dragon did and fell into a gentle glide to easily keep up with the thief, "they're Francesca's … I don't know how she did it, but I think she molded herself into me … and … walla. It's freaky man, I hope she can get out; I like my feet better on the ground. Oh and we got trouble, the things you say are after us? Yeah … I guess they heard the scream and … well, they're coming this way."

"I know," Malchior nodded with a growl, _"Rorek! Raven! Hurry and find a place to hide, the nightstalkers are onto us."_

"_We already have," _Rorek answered calmly, _"we're blending into the forest, you won't see us, so you two better get a place to hide as well. Good-luck."_

"We don't need luck," X muttered after receiving the message, "what we need is a fucking miracle. Damn man … this is like seriously creepy. In a dimension neither of us know what to expect of it and on the run from a bunch of outcasts and rich snobs that both want the four of us dead. How the hell did I get myself into this? This is all between you three, leave me the hell out of it … but I guess, my fault for joining in. What **did **happen a thousand years ago, Malchior?"

_He's rambling, _Malchior growled and dove into the forest to leave X to follow, surprisingly with ease as Malchior dropped his wings and leaped from tree to tree looking for a hiding place. Without a hitch, and even more gracefully for any human to do, X kept up and slidealong a branch to lean up against a truck in order to blend into the dark forest.

The sun had long since fell from the sky, leaving the night for the high rollers to have their fun … tonight's prize?

Rorek: The powerful wizard that shared a heart with an even more powerful dragon, also under suspicion of having been set up by a Lord of Azarath to try and kill said dragon

Raven: The Teen Titan Hero of Jump City with a past connected to elfin royalty through the sisters that were both slaves/servants of powerful royals. The Queen is after her because of that one connection.

Malchior: The dragon with powers far greater then any other dragon that still lives today. A high-ranking drake (think prince) when his Father was the Grandmaster of his past clan, his father is now after his head, because of the orders the Elfin Queen ordered of him. Though is under the suspicion that he hadn't have told everyone everything a thousand years prior.

Kenneth/Red X: The Thief with a strangely unbelievably high Chaos Level for a human, a pet nightstalker that can mold her body into his and let him have his way with her wings, a past of family members dieing mysterious deaths because they knew a secret the elves are keeping, a strange connection with an Azarian past, and a brother then knew more then he let on. Through all that, this thief is skillful in what he does and clues when it comes to the goings on around him … either that … or in denial.

These were the prizes, the cheese the mouse wanted, or the mice that the cat was after. Hiding in the forest, holding their breath, concentrating, and trying to hard to keep their hearts from beating too fast and too hard. Each player in the chessboard closed their eyes when they each felt more then one nightstalker fly by in the shadows and the flock of scyjahs flying overhead.

Each on of those creatures passing them, but slower then normal when their animal instincts told them something was there. However they were more interested in where the scream came from and directed their attention far into the field, not the forest. X let go slowly the air he had been holding and nearly screamed for the second time that night when he felt giant paws slam on either side of his head.

Big … black …

Glowing … scarlet … and greenish yellow, big cat slit eyes …

Sharp … long … fangs that were right up in his face …

X gulped quietly and shrank back when the big, black nightstalker that was bigger then even a liger as it stood on it's hind legs with its paws on either side of his head. X bit down on his lower lip and looked away shutting his eyes closed when it lowered its head to sniff at him. Its big wet nose going over his cheek, and under his neck, its growled breathing huffed on his face pushing down his spiked hair.

The thief refused to shake or call out for help … because for some strange reason … the creature just didn't notice him … that's right. When it was done sniffing around it jumped off the branch and sank into the shadow of the forest then vanished. Leaving X to slump against the trunk letting go the breath he was holding the thief was emotionally spent as he slid to sit upon the branch. Too much … too much … breathing shakily X cupped a hand over his forehead trying to calm himself down.

Francesca's wings cupped around him as a security blanket, X let her be, but had to think … _Why didn't it kill me … I could have swore I it knew I was there … why didn't it eat me or something?_

"_Memows mah muas maer moo mumor masmer's ment!"_

_("Because I was there to cover master's scent!") _

X snapped his head up when he felt Francesca speak … in a cute squeaky, yet struggled voice … as if she was **_trying _**to break from her "mewing". Head tilted, X shook his head and decided to think of what she had said later. Getting up on his feet he sighed and looked around, _Alright … where are those guys?_ Dropping to the ground soundlessly (habit he couldn't break) X turned around just the same time a certain someone with white hair had and both yelped in surprise. "Rorek!"

"Kenneth!"

Both looked at each other then glared and shouted at once, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Getting down from the tree," X answered first, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Scanning the perimeter to see if there were any more nightstalkers," Rorek shot back, both still glared at once another, still questioning why they each snuck up behind them. X snorted and looked off, giving Rorek a chance to realize the thief had silver feathered wings.

Rorek chuckled amusingly, "Well now, I guess I was right in buying her then, she seems to have retracted her wings just for you."

"Just for me?" X growled, "You think I like this? She's practically in my head trying to talk to me and another thing genius, why the hell didn't you tell me in order for her to retract her wings she had to be attached to another being? That kind-a shit needs to be spoken up about!"

Smiling sheepishly Rorek chuckled nervously, "Well … sorry I guess I forgot that little part."

X gritted his teeth, balled his fists, and shook with rage, "Sorry doesn't quiet cut it mystic! Now where the hell are Malchior and Raven before I slaughter you!"

Rorek stepped away from the angry thief and looked around, "Actually I was looking for them myself … it appears we've been separated further then I had anticipated."

"Malchior's this way," X suddenly directed turning towards the north and walking to find the dragon, Rorek blinked.

"Now wait a moment, how do you know?"

X sneered and looked over his shoulder, "I don't it's Francesca she's the one that knows not me." Mouth opened to further argue about Malchior's whereabouts, Rorek decided to go with it and followed the thief that suddenly stopped and turned to looked beyond Rorek glaring into the forest.

Rorek looked back, "What?"

"Go get Malchior … I just … just go I'll be with you guys later!" into the air Francesca ordered for him to leap and with a single beat of her wings X was airborne and flying over the forest leaving Rorek in confusion of whether of not to listen or follow. The cryptic broken order X had given him was not something that Rorek was comfortable with … though … that didn't mean he didn't trust the thief (pause to notice the irony) it was the fact that X wasn't a very magical guy that he didn't like.

It was unsettling.

However he listened anyway and ran the opposite direction after Malchior

Later hearing X launch himself airborne.

--

"_**Taka! Taka! You troublemaking child get over here this instant!" laughed the young woman in the courtyard of the large Palace of Tears in Azalon. Her beautiful violet hair waving as the night air blew and weaved through her locks. The magic in the winds braiding and unbraiding tangles as she moved strands from her face to show her beautiful child a sweet smile. Only 9 years old and she could still find no fault in his creation.**_

_**She loved him so very much … him and his father … but it wasn't like she blindly loved them. No, she knew it was wrong … every bit of their being and the life they lived was wrong. Her own son, a beautiful boy with short floppy spiky light-brown hair and lovely energetic amber hazel eyes … everything about him screamed hellion, troublemaker. But she loved every minute of his life.**_

_**Even as he jumped and flipped off the top branch of the tall tree in the middle of the courtyard, crouching on the ground, he stood up and held out his arms and bowed proudly, "How was that mother? Is it not impressive how I jumped that tree? I bet I'll be just as impressive as father one day, you think?"**_

_**He was so adorable, "With out a doubt love," holding out her arms for him, Taka laughed and ran right into her arms, holding her tighter then she held him. Making it a contest as she pulled away and kissed him lovingly on his forehead, "In fact, I bet you'll be even greater."**_

_**Stars in his eyes sparked as he smiled and his ego boosted tenfold, he pulled away from her and ran to go pick up a stick that had fallen from the tree he jumped from. Whacking it around and playing a pretend game of gladiator or valiant knight in the middle of the night, she watched lovingly. Taking a moment to glance up to the palace to make sure there wasn't anyone really watching she stopped when she spotted him.**_

_**Her servant that she released after he had helped her conquer her hatred, Malchior'oru Ellris'omus the high-ranking drake from the Ellris Clan. Where his father was the Grandmaster turned Shadow Dragon after he fused his heart with a demon. Getting up from her spot on the grass she walked to the balcony where Malchior jumped down to land soundlessly in the middle of the pond on a stepping-stone.**_

_**Sun'shane smiled softly, "Well, it's been awhile since we last met, where've you been?"**_

"_**Around," Malchior answered cryptically while eyeing the little boy that played knight-in-shining-armor, "is he your son?"**_

_**Sun'shane looked off to Taka and nodded, "Yes … he is."**_

"_**Amazing how the years pass by so quickly," Malchior sighed and looked back to his former master with a smug grin, "I bet you're awfully proud of him."**_

"_**I am," Sun'shane chuckled, "but you left before I could properly thank you for all your services … I really am in debt to you now."**_

_**Malchior scoffed, "Enough formalities … and don't thank me just yet, you still have yet to build a bridge that the this running water can flow under. It will be difficult … think you can hold your own?"**_

**_Sun'shane laughed, "Malchior? Have you come to _**lend **_me your services? I'm shocked after all the times you've pouted and growled about my earlier orders. As a matter of fact, I'm actually quite flattered."_**

**_The dragon grinned, "Anything for a beautiful maiden. Though I have come to _**"lend" **_my services, I'm afraid that it must wait, I shall be back though, but I have other matters to attend to."_**

_**The maiden blinked, "And those matters are?"**_

"_**Azarath, but I promise it is just a quick errand." Malchior bowed low and respectively, Sun'shane curtsied, "It's been a pleasure meeting once more Sun'shane, and I hope you and your son see much fortune while in my absents."**_

"_**Kenneth," Sun'shane corrected, standing back up, "his name is Kenneth Taka'Norcross from his father."**_

**_Malchior chuckled and gave the child who had stopped to eye him suspiciously with his stick still in hand as the dragon flashed him a fanged grin, "_**"Royal obligation to take from the northern crossroads" _**a rather … **interesting** name I might add. Very creative. Have a good night Lady Sun'shane."**_

"_**Adu Malchior, and good-luck with whatever it is you seek," Sun'shane waved a farewell to the dragon that took off showing the half elfin child his leathery bat wings as he flew into the moon. Taka blinked, Sun'shane smiled, but her smile was quickly erased when she heard her name called from the Prince.**_

"_**Sun'shane! Taka! RUN!"**_

--

_Alright Francesca, I don't know what you're looking for, but it better be good! _X growled in his head and fell into a spiral, trying to imagine himself in the city dropping off a tall building rather then flying with wings. It was odd … the feeling of flight without anything below him to stand on or maneuver with. The thief grunted when Francesca jerked her wings open and yanked them both deep into the forest, wings still open, and flying in the dense forest.

It was now up to X to help dodge the branches and vines as he felt Francesca tell him to stop, grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging himself around it X crouched on the branch and looked around. What did Francesca want him to see? Looking down and around, if it wasn't for a groan in the middle of the night X wouldn't have seen her. But there she was.

Knocked nearly unconscious Raven laid on the ground with her cloak covered over her body next to a dead black nightstalker. X could guess what had happened and guess right, jumping off the branch and kneeling near her, the thief glanced nervously to the dead stalker, as if waiting for it to wake up again. Francesca reassured him with feeling that it was really gone.

Raven took care of it good.

Hand reaching out to cup the back of her head X lifted her up and tapped her cheek hard enough to be considered a slap, "Hey, hey girl, Raven, wake up chick. Come on this isn't the time or place to knock out, get up!"

Tapping her harder, Raven groaned again her face contorting into a look of both agitation and pain she, X stopped when she opened her big violet/indigo eyes and looked around dazed and confused. Before she stopped on him X scowled when she asked softly, "Where's the others? Are they safe?"

"Forget them, look at you," X nearly shouted, but held himself back, knowing that her head was probably hurting from her encounter with the nightstalker, "come on, can you stand? We have to get back, it's not safe here."

"Uh-huh …" she breathed and slowly, and with X's help stood up on her feet, her arm thrown over his shoulder. Raven sighed tiredly and slumped her head still trying to come back to catch up to her moving body. X tried to keep her as still as possible when she swayed and leaned onto him for his full support.

Eyes closing X noticed she looked ready to pass about again, "Hey! Wake up! Now's not the time for a nap! Let's go girl, come on!"

She snapped up and nodded, "Right … _Azarath. Metrion. Zinthous. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthous …_"

Twice she chanted and she began to levitate in the air, X held his arms out to her, ready to catch her if she fell, sure she wavered here and there, but as she got high and chanted a bit more to concentrate. X nodded and let go a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when she looked down at him and motioned for him to follow. The thief ran through the forest, and then launched himself into the air letting Francesca fly him over the forest; she slowed to fly under Raven in case anything was to happen.

However it was Raven that flew next to X eyeing his wings curiously Raven dismissed it as the white nightstalker X was seen with earlier and didn't bother to ask. Although she did say, "Taka …"

Hearing her speak X looked up to her, "What?"

Raven looked down at him and repeated sullenly, "Taka … you're name's supposed to be Kenneth Taka … not Aftaka …"

X sneered, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because …" Raven blinked slowly and sighed, looking up to the sky as if to think about what she was to say next, "… because that was what she had named her son … the sister that my ancestor was related to and had a child with the Prince of Elves with. She named him Taka … which in the elfin language means, _"to take" _where as Aftaka means, _"to steal"."_

"So," X scoffed, "Just a change in pronunciation with my name got nothing to do with the fact I'm related to the elves, that's all you. Besides Malchior and Rorek already said they were killed when the Queen found out about their little fling, so I got nothing to do with this."

"No X," Raven whispered, as if in disbelief with herself, "you have everything to do with this … I can't believe I didn't see it before … why I felt so close to you."

X eyed Raven strangely, "Oookkkaaayyy … look, remember that little talk we had back at Rorek's place? Yeah, the one about me like-liking you and about the fact that you're hot and all, but I just don't like-like you that way … yeah … remember that?"

Raven shot a glare at X, "I don't mean that kind of connection fool!"

"Then start making sense!" X snapped back.

"I would if you just shut-up and let me talk!" Raven growled.

X scoffed, "Then get to talking already, you're boring me."

Raven was so tempted to slam the thief into the dirt and make him eat the damn thing, he was just so frickin' cheeky! Couldn't he be a bit more serious? Taking a breath and trying not to let it get her, Raven sighed and started, "Look, Kenneth, I'm just going to be blunt here, but you're not just related to the Prince … you're his direct descendent. The true Prince of Azalon … my … my distant cousin …"

--

**Dun, Dun, DUUUNNN! Kneel before me and beg for the next chapter! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah hhaa! (coughs) um … heh … sorry about that, just kidding around. So you like? Then review … Malchior, Raven, Rorek, and X are kind a tied up right now with the story so their not here to clobber me – thank god!**

**(Closet behind her bangs and screams are heard from within)**

**Rorek/Malchior/Raven/X: GET US OUT OF HERE!**

**Ignore the screaming in the back closet, heh … heh … heh … really it's nothing! Just click the review button and all my wounds from the pain I've received from them will be healed by your reviewing touch.**

**L8er daez!**

**Raven: I can't breath!**

**Malchior: My wings! Aha! You stupid human get off them!**

**Rorek: Hey! Who poked my butt!**

**X: Lay off Malchior! This shit is cramped!**

**Raven: OW! Who kicked me!**

**Heh … heh … looks like they're having fun.**

**Raven/Malchior/Rorek/X: CIMPLE!**


	20. DNA

Disclaimer:

A/N: Yes, my friend Pixie, my stories can get confusing and I'm terribly sorry for it, but what can I say it's my fault for skipping around in the past a thousand years ago … (bows low for forgiveness) terribly sorry. BUT fear not, you shall understand as you read on, if I have to kill my fingers for you people I will! Especially for you evilsangel, since you're just so obsessed with this story.

**So enough rambling …**

**Enjoy the next chapter …**

**(Closet in the back bangs and cracks)**

**Raven/Rorek/Malchior/X: Oooohhhh cccciiiimmmpppplllleeee …. **

… **Oh … shit … I'm busted … pray for me:'(**

**--**

**Dude Needing Assistance**

Rorek gaped … and blinked … then shook his head and gave Raven a pensive expression as he glanced to the thief that was off to the side scrapping a tree trunk absentmindedly. A distant look upon his face, obviously still disturbed with the news, Malchior sitting a top a tree branch swung his left leg over the edge and scoffed when Rorek sent a glare up at Malchior, "And you knew of this?"

Malchior sneered at the wizard, "Hell no! Kenneth has become such a common name in the human world currently that it's hard to tell whether or not who's the descendent."

"But how many have the name Aftaka!" Raven argued, "That should have given it **far **away for you!"

The dragon glared at the half-bred demon, dropping from the tree and stalking towards her, caught off guard Raven backed up till her back hit a tree and she was pushed against it. Trying to keep as much distance as she could from the agitated dragon that growled into her ear, "Well if it would have given it far away for me, then how is it that **you **never picked it up till now? You're the one with the visions right?"

"Malchior," X gritted his teeth, "back off the Titan, she didn't do anything, she was just stating the obvious. Since you're the one that was personally involved with my supposed distant frickin' grandmother! She's right!"

"Just because you made the revelation that you're the Prince's distant son gives you no power over me," Malchior growled directing his attention from Raven to X, stalking towards him, X stood tall and glared just **_wanting _**for the dragon to try anything with him, "it's no wonder I never liked you from the start."

X snorted, "No jackass you never liked me just because **_I _**was stealing the Red Sea Sapphire that was promised to you **_from_** the Prince. That's why you don't like me."

Malchior snarled in X's face the two being nearly the same height with Malchior an inch taller, it was little to no threat to X. With Francesca still molded into his back, the nightstalker felt her master being threatened and fluttered the silver-wings in warning for the dragon to back off. Not like he was listening as Malchior said, "You don't know what I like."

X scoffed and smugly grinned, "No, but I know what you hate … you hate the fact that I'm closer to Raven then she'll ever be to you, ain't I right scale-face. And I'm not talkin' blood, no, I'm talking connected, something you'll never have with her with that that attitude of yours."

Snap! That was the final straw for the dragon when his aura flared and his eyes glowed a deadly scarlet, his clawed hands snatched up the thief's neck, but agile and quick X jumped back into the trees and flipped back to the ground. Breaking into a sprint when Malchior went after him, "What's the matter? To fast for you?"

Rorek shook his head, "This is pathetic. Kenneth! Knock it off! Malchior stop this instant!"

Raven sighed tiredly, taking up a leaning spot on a random tree listening to the destruction the two were causing, "Don't even bother Rorek they're not listening."

"But we're still in danger! Those idiots are going to give us away!" Rorek make a break to stop them, but stopped when he realized there wasn't a big enough room for a fight, one of them was going to get hurt if he tried to stop them. However if he didn't try, then they're going to get hurt any way because one of them wouldn't shut their mouth and the other couldn't control his temper!

X jumped, spun around and sent a hard kick to the side of Malchior's head; the dragon grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Throwing him, X rolled and not even thinking about it leap off the ground when Malchior came down in a power drop kick. Pushing off Malchior went after the amateur flyer when Francesca began to take to the air in order to escape the dragon to the skies. Twirling, spinning, and diving, Malchior caught up with out effort and hovered over X.

Letting himself drop, Malchior grabbed a hold of Francesca's wings and nearly snapped them broken as he dropped him and X back into the forest, hitting a branch threw each other apart. With Malchior hitting his head on a tree and X just dropping flat on his stomach in the dirt. The thief shakily got to his feet and looked around for Malchior, feeling him approaching from the rear, X delivered a round house kick that forced Malchior to dodge and send an upper cut to the back of the thief's head.

X flipped forward and had his hell hit the chin of the dragon as he rolled to his feet in a crouch. Never noticing the Raven that snuck up from behind him and tackled him to the ground, "STOP! NOW!"

"Hey – what the – get off me!" X sputtered and tried to flip her off, but when he did, his back hit the ground when Raven teleported and reappeared through the tree beside him and held him down. Her indigo/violet eyes glaring warningly into his fiery amber hews.

"I said stop! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"Yeah? But it'll make me feel better! Now get off before that frickin' dragon gets here, I'll kick his ass, he thinks he's so hot! Bullshit! You hear me jackass!" X struggled, actually surprised that Raven was strong enough to hold him down with her own weight and magic. Raven looked back to see Rorek holding up a strong white barrier to keep the enraged dragon away.

Malchior clawed and scrapped at just seeing Raven with X was pissing him off, "You just wait thief, once I get out of this I'll eat you limb from limb and I'll be enjoying every minute of hearing you scream!"

X growled and tried hard to flip Raven off, but she held him down with her black magic and even got up once she established a strong chained bound, "Then come get some, hot shit! I'm waiting! Think you're so tough, you can't even break that fucking wizard's barrier!"

Malchior roared and rammed the barrier, causing Rorek to cringe and strength it, Raven watched the two and shook her head as Malchior scrapped at Rorek's hold, "You're one to talk human, how pathetic of you to be caught! Thought you were supposed to be the great phantom thief."

"Keep talkin' fucktar just keep it up!"

Rorek huffed and glared over at Raven, "You think they'll stop any time soon?"

Raven shrugged and looked down at X, crouching near him she spoke calmly and assertively, "X it's up to you if you want to stay there on the cold ground or suck up your childish behavior, shut-up and get with the program. You're not on earth, this isn't the criminal world, and not everything can go you're way anymore. You're the true Prince of Azalon, **live** with it."

X gritted his teeth and glared up at Raven, "I don't have to live with shit, and I don't have to live with that Prince crap, Rorek can keep that fucked up title. I'm just Red X."

Raven scoffed, "Even Red X doesn't belong to you, it's Robin's alter-ego."

"Well, yippy-fuckin'-do, think I give a damn?" X sneered, "Robin isn't a thief, isn't a criminal, and isn't ever going to be. Now let me off the fucking ground, I think I feel ants crawling up ass down here."

Rorek sneered, "Thank you for that crude image."

Raven glared at X who wasn't afraid of glaring straight back, "You promise not to cause any more trouble?"

"Give me one good reason for me to do anything anymore." X countered, getting Raven to think for a moment before she released her magic on him and let the thief up, Francesca on his back fluttered her wings to get the numbness and pain to go away. X rubbed his wrists and glared mockingly at Malchior who still had his scarlet tint at the damned human.

Raven walked away from X and up to Malchior, with the same tone and air she spoke, "Same goes for you Malchior, what's it gonna be?"

The dragon scoffed and looked off to the side, "Cute how you can be so serious, even though you know you can't keep me in this cage all night. Lives are too important to waste here, isn't that right little Raven?"

"Just give me your word and you're free," Raven sighed tiredly, she really didn't want to talk, to face, or interact with the dragon. Not after the cavern, but for the sake of making it out alive she did … and it was killing her. Especially whenever she looked at him, she remembered so many things that she should hate him for, but ended up forgiving him. Going against her very vow to never forgive, or to never give him another chance … Raven was just so twisted inside that she felt she was going to rip herself to pieces!

The fact of the matter was … she still loved him … but she didn't want to!

How could she after everything he put her through!

It was mind-boggling how she could still love him and forgive him after he stole her first kiss …

Though she was going through all this trouble in her head, her passive expression remained and steeled when Malchior sighed and the scarlet tint in his eyes diminished. Finally calm, Malchior just couldn't find the strength to stay angry when he could feel her aura trying to calm him down. Rorek, seeing the dragon's change in mood hesitantly weakened the barrier, slowly at first, but then dropped it all together. Allowing for Malchior to walk right up to Raven and capture her in a sudden hug, shocking the sorceress in a gasp, Raven stared up into the trees wondering what the hell had come over him! Holding her as if air wasn't enough to sustain his life.

Raven debated whether or not to push away, but all thoughts seized when he whispered, "I'll give you my life … if you only knew what that meant …"

_Just this once … maybe … just this once …_ Raven thought apprehensively, hesitantly bringing her arms up and around his neck, she hugged him back and closed her eyes. Leaning her head against his chest to listen to his slow heart beat … Malchior just held on tighter when she didn't push him away.

On the side, Rorek smiled amusingly, and X couldn't help to snicker to himself, the wizard noticed and raised a brow, walking to his side he asked in a low whisper, "You didn't happen to have planned that did you?"

X raised a brow and scoffed, "Get outta', I'm a thief I do things for myself, that damn dragon just gotta' learn how it's done by the pro."

"If I'm not mistaken the only girlfriend you ever had dumped you because she was still in love with her ex – excuse the pun," Rorek ducked when X sent a punch to his head, jumping away the thief Rorek smirked when X scowled.

"You, better shut your mouth, she wasn't my only girlfriend and you know that – wait a minute, why the hell am I even talking to you about how many chicks I get with?" X snorted and looked off, dusting his shoulders snobbishly. Rorek laughed and looked back to Raven and Malchior, the earlier pulling away from him sheepishly looking to the ground and clearing her throat. She turned to the other two and glared when X smirked and wink with that suggestive gleam in his amber eyes.

Malchior sighed and ran a hand through his abused silky black hair, claws doing little to untangle the tangled mess, the dragon growled, "Well now … since we're all one big happy family again – let's get straight to business. Which one of you has had it up to their necks with this Queen already?"

Everybody raised their hands – X raised both hands along with Francesca's wings, "To be honest man, I was sick of her from the start! I say we end it, tonight and now while we still got the chance."

Rorek scoffed, modd suddenly changing, "What chance is that? We only got the four of us, with no way to contact any other Titan or sources of help beyond this dimension, and everywhere we turn here we have someone that wants us all dead. Raven because she's a relative of the Prince, Kenneth because he's a direct bloodline – which would explain the killing of your entire family – Malchior because he was entrusted with the Red Sea Sapphire after the former Prince died, and me because I'm … well … frankly I'm just a tool, I'm disposable."

"The way I see it, we're all disposable," X sneered, Francesca fluttered her wings to emphases her master's irritation as she dropped them to drag on the forest floor, "so unless we pull a rabbit out of our ass, we're gonna need a miracle."

Raven sighed, "That and a plan … any suggestions?"

X looked up to the sky and smirked, "The D.I.D. seems to always work in the movies."

Rorek and Malchior looked to each other then to X, asking at once, "What's a **_D-I-D?"_**

Raven glared at the thief that looked down to her and grinned as she explained with a low growl, "It's an abbreviation, DID, Damsel In Distress."

"Oh!" enlightened was the wizard and dragon, but as soon as they realized what the thief was thinking Malchior snarled at him, "If you're even suggesting we bait Raven, forget it! I'd rather see you dangle over the line!"

X chuckled and slid to hide behind Raven, away from the temperamental dragon, "What! I never suggested Raven flat out!"

Rorek sighed and ran a hand through his white hair in order to get it from his face, "No, but you used the term **_damsel_**, that's a **_female _**Kenneth."

The thief snorted and leaned against the tree behind Raven to keep some distance from the dragon and himself, "Geez, you guys gotta take everything so literal? **_Dude _**in Distress then if it'll make you happy. We can bait Rorek, he's the one that the Queen chose to be a replacement Prince right?"

Raven turned to X, "Yeah, but you're the one that she really wants dead, if anything Malchior's right … besides … **_you _**suggested the bait."

"You bastards," X sneered, "should've known to never trust heroes, you're all just as bad as Slade or the Brotherhood of Evil."

Malchior chuckled, "Not that I'm much of a hero myself, you already should've known I do little to nothing to help humans."

Rorek and Raven snorted and scoffed, "Go figure."

"So what's the plan again?" X asked exasperated by all the events and mental thinking, and just knowing what they were thinking already was exhausting him.

The dragon grinned an evil grin of his that even Rorek shuttered to be in X's shoes, Raven moved from hiding X and watched carefully as Malchior stalked towards the thief, "Karma's never one to mess with, Kenneth … you're going in."

"Knew it," X huffed, but stood up tall ready to take his execution with pride and dignity the thief glared challengingly at the dragon, "but if I do this, you guys better have my ass covered, cause I ain't diein' today, tonight, tomorrow, the next day or any other day after that through out my years until I die of old age or when I feel like I have to. Got it scale-face."

Malchior scoffed, ready with sarcastic retort, he silenced himself when he felt Raven wrap her arms around his right arm and pulled him back. Nodding seriously at X, she reassured him, "You can trust us X, I'm a Titan and you already know my oath."

"Yeah … oath …" the thief shivered, whether it be from the sudden cold air that blew in the wind or the thought of having to sacrifice himself for the sake of ending it all tonight … Kenneth just had one question still yet to be answered:

_Where the hell was the Red Sea Sapphire now and along with that, where the hell was his dagger?_

"Okay then," X blinked out his curiosity and looked to Rorek, "since we know what we're going to be doing. I guess we better head over to the Light City where the Just Palace is … granted we know little to nothing about it's lay outs, what's going to happen once X enters, or how we're going to do all this without looking too suspicious … we're basically playing this one not only by ear … but we're going in blind and reckless. We sure we're going to be doing this?"

"It's better then doing nothing," X grumbled and jumped into the air allowing for Francesca to take him higher till he was up and over the treetops noticing that the flock of scyjah and the nightstalkers were heading home. Malchior flew up beside him, Raven to his other and Rorek popping his head out from the treetops on the highest branch. A leaf falling onto his nose tickled him to sneeze. "The way I see it, we're cornered … there are only two choices to make … attack, or run … but if we run the Queen will eventual get us, so the attack sounds better. Even if we all have to die trying … I hate dragging on chases."

Raven raised a brow and from the corner of her eyes shot a side-glance to X, "That's humorous coming from a thief that runs all his life."

X snickered, running a finger under his nose and grinning an impressively evil grin the thief looked over to Raven, "You know how it is Rae, sometimes running just isn't an option. Rorek! Let's go!"

"Follow the leader!" Rorek jumped clear over the three and shot himself over the treetops, diving down into the nearby field, X pushed Francesca forward. But Malchior was far faster. Blowing by him as if he was nothing, Raven was forced to go even faster then usual to keep up with the racing trio.

With Rorek inhumanly bounding across the open field, Malchior flying circles around the agitated X, there was just no way for her to cruz and have sometime to think when the boys were playing stupid. Why was she always stuck with the idiots?

--

"Ooooo … now would you look at that …" Ellris'malchron grinned, balancing perfectly on the tip of the Just Palace looking out onto the horizon feeling his son's aura speeding fast with his little friends with them. The Queen held her breath for what seemed like seconds upon minutes later fading to hours … when it was only a pause after every breath she took. It was evident enough to Ellris that the Queen was scared out of her mind with that four taking the fight towards her.

So being the _"nice" _dragon Ellris was he jumped off the tip and glided soundlessly to stand next to the Queen, whispering sinisterly in her left ear like the little devil he was. Dancing in her head and playing his tune to make her dance with him … the Queen shuttered when his breath touched her skin … closing her eyes and wishing for everything to stop. Ellris was the only thing that kept talking, the only thing she was hearing when she shut her mind from the world.

He was her false sense of security that she wanted nothing to do with … but … he was the only other one that knew what happened over a thousand years ago, "… You have nothing to worry about Islasmursa … they come into your hands looking to challenge you in your lands. They mean little to nothing to you … the only thing you must focus on is killing them all off on this final night. The Red Gem is still a must for Azalon after all."

Deep blue eyes narrowed and Islasmursa pulled away from the grinning dragon: the dragon with no heart, no feeling, no consideration of others, other then his own. The Hellborn Shadow Dragon with his remaining four followers. No words a poet could conjure could do him any justice, glaring ice-cold daggers at the dragon that dared to show his amusement about the events that snowballed down the mountainside.

Still grinning Ellris looked off the balcony to concentrate on the approaching outsiders, "They first have to get through the gates in order to come her your majesty … so that will no doubt be a problem for them."

"No, Ellris …" Islasmursa clenched her fists and her teeth, trying to hold back her anger towards the dragon that ran his clawed fingers through his ebony hair leisurely while he glanced like she was nothing important to contemplate, " … they're smarter than they appear … I can feel it, their plots to destroy me …"

Ellris chuckled, "Mursa, you think and _feel _too much."

"Do NOT address me so informally!" she snapped, earning her a momentary exasperated growl from the dragon. Both auras conflicted and sparked – quite literally it could be seen and felt if anyone came too close. Ellris scoffed, he'll let her outburst slide for now … besides … she was going to get what she just deserved the moment Malchior, Rorek, Kenneth, and Raven came for her.

--

Me: Yeah … that's all you're getting for now people until the next chapter I will leave you with a –

_SLING!_

Me: AHA! What the hell was that?

X: Lock me in a closet with scale-face, prissy-boy, and my supposed cousin and not think that you're going to die for it? Say your prayers you sick-sick-SICK fanfreak!

Malchior: Back off Human this lowlife is _MINE!_

Raven: What the hell are you guys talking about? You think I _want_ to be with a user like you dragon!

Rorek: Oooowwww … I'm still hurting from that cramped closet, not very pleasant, how can you guys go after her so quickly, can't we take a break?

X/Malchior/Raven: SHUT-UP!

Me: _(looks to the audience) _I'm dead, you guys all know it, so incase you're wondering don't put roses in my grave it's so much so overrated. Seriously, see you guys later … or … in the afterlife _(sighs tiredly)_ next chapter's coming … that is if I can get Internet from the afterlife.

L8er daez.


	21. The Plan Is

**Disclaimer: I own Azalon, the Queen/Islasmursa, Kenneth Aftaka, the elves (well … maybe not the idea of them, but the idea of this story any way), and … um … that's about it in this chapter**

**A/N: YAY! My laptop can hook up to the hotel's WIFI I'm in! I'm so HAPPY! Anyway, to show you guys how much I apprecitate your reviews I'm hittin' you up with another chapter in … how many days as it been? Oh well, I know it was earlier then last times.**

**Okay, quick warning, things are going to go really fast for this chapter and the next couple ones … I think … well, their going to be mostly in Kenneth's/Red X's point of view because, well, the story seems o mostly revolve around him being a Prince (or does it? hinthintwinkwink). So just bear with me alright? Right!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**--**

**The Plan Is …**

Life is funny … very funny if you knew how to be humorous of course.

Otherwise life just plain old sucked for you.

Take Red X/Kenneth Aftaka or is it Taka now? He couldn't tell anymore … from the start – and possibly even to the finish – he was lost … completely lost. He couldn't decipher truth from fiction anymore. There was just so many lies being tossed around that when the truth final comes out, it was hard to tell if it really was just that … the truth. Too many words slipped, and too many confusing events … especially 1000 sum years ago … **that **would be when the confusion probably all started.

Amber gold eyes side glanced his flying partner, Raven.

The Teen Titan that was supposedly his _"distant cousin", _the thief scowled, _Related to a damn Titan … fuck, I either must be the gods favorite to pick on, or they just love to see me squirm. _Cursing himself black and blue within his head he looked up high to Malchior that was flying even faster and keeping up with the impossibly fast Rorek. The guy was on foot! X shook his head, _I _**hate **_magic._

"_Split up!"_ he heard Malchior inform within in his head, his caramel velvety voice slithering through his mind and ringing in his ears causing a shiver to shoot up the thief's spine. There was just something about the guy that creped him out, the same went for Raven. The both of them just had that creepy air about them, Raven more so then Malchior.

"_Why?" _he heard Raven echo suspiciously.

Malchior replied dryly, _"Because we're going to try and get Kenneth caught, that's why, but we also have to make it seem like we're trying to get in. So trust me and take a marker on the gates."_

X scoffed and Francesca pushed forward and faster, "I'm just **so **psyched."

Rorek broke into his head, _"Do not be so discouraged Kenneth, like what Raven had promised, we will not let anything too bad happen to you. If anything, we'll be close by."_

"Still does nothing to cheer me up!" X shouted down to the wizard that could give Kid Flash a run for his money – well maybe not KF, but he was good. The silver haired wizard looked back and up with a reassuring smile, but knowing they could not see him he turned back and jumped to the far left and vanished to stir up a little trouble. Leaving X to faintly wonder if his mischief was caused by Malchior's halved heart or was it just his personality.

The thief scoffed.

Raven looked to X and let her self fall off to the right away from him. Malchior glided straight over X, looked back at the thief and saluted a mocking two-finger salute, "Don't be too scared human."

The thief growled and flipped him off, "Go straight to hell Malchior, our little **chat **back in the trees ain't over, bastard."

The dragon smirked and laughed something chilling as he turned back and freefell faster, calling back over his shoulder mockingly, "I look forward to a finish."

"_Meh mes mah mumny mone masmer, mif meh moes mout mock masmer, maemeh mwe mahn mwe mress."_

_("He is a funny one master, if he does not mock master, maybe we can be friends.")_

"Whatever the hell you just said, save it, cause I don't wanna hear it," X gritted his teeth, "let's just get this over with … looks like they gave me the main entrance, let's go girl."

Without speaking Francesca took him into a spiral and gentle glide to the ground where she folded her wings to allow for him to run as fast as he could to make a quick entrance. The large gates he observed quickly was cranked open by two guards that stood on the top of the 50 foot tall walls, on either side of the gate were four guards that X just **knew **he could get passed without a hitch. Yet, just the thought of having to get him self caught was beginning to grate at his nerves.

From his Red X belt, X had learned from Rorek that the Chaos Energy, which had replaced the xenthonium, wasn't only limited to working with the Red X Suit anymore. All he had to do was call upon the weapons by will alone and from his palms they'd come. Testing the theory out he grinned when he felt five shuriken within his hands, crossing his arms over his chest he jumped up and felt Francesca beat her wings once to hold him higher up as he threw the weapons hard and fast to the guards.

Yet, sadly enough for him they were smarter then they looked.

From their forearms that they brought up to eye level magic shields that deflected his attacks, then from their belt out their swords came and the shield was dropped as they charged the intruding thief. X gritted his teeth and stretched his arms out calling for the spinning X blades to come forth, the Chaos Energy created the weapons that he felt he didn't have to hold. Floating with in his open hands, all he had to do was keep them open and the spinning/floating blades would remain. Finding that fact all too cool, X grinned and brought up a hand to block a downward swipe.

Francesca's wings acting as weapons as well, the power of the seemingly weak appendages were given a second thought as she slapped away two guards that dared to sneak up behind her master. The thief just loved this new discovery of the Red X belt, it wasn't restricting, _Play times over kiddies, _in no time at all he got rid of the guards, either knocking them out or killing them with the blades.

He closed his palms and the blades disbursed, racing to the gates he made sure to keep an eye out for the elves that shot down deadly blasters and arrows to slow him down. It did little to hinder him at all – he was just too good – straight to the door he jumped high and let Francesca take care of the rest as he climbed the 50 foot wall and used his Chaos lasers to get rid of the pesky little guards that tried to keep him out.

Out of shock from the sudden attack the elves ducked down and the guards that held the gates open were no exception, taking the window of opportunity. X forced Francesca to fly higher the shot over the edge where he commanded her to stop all movements. The nightstalker was hesitant to do so, afraid that he might get hurt, she obeyed the command while still dropping to the ground, X lost altitude fast and the aimed attacks all missed him when he sudden dropped out of the sky.

Bracing as he touched ground and rolled sloppily, he struggled to his feet and ran for cover. Though stopped dead in his track when he saw that he had just jumped a **trap! **Because over the gate was a wide open field that was supposed to be a mind field – no mans land … just like back at the Underground City, though the Light City was tricky enough to hide theirs behind what looked like the main gate!

_Shit! Shit! Shit! How come I didn't see this coming! _He scolded himself and against his instincts he took to the air and flew over the mind field, but screamed when the wide spread wings were clipped! Francesca within his head screamed as well more from shock at the sudden attack and down they went.

X braced for not only impact, but for the mine he knew he'd set off once he hit the ground. Yet as he rolled once more he **did **set off a trap, but it was far from a mine. It was a spherical cage that popped up and around him, see through and liquefied blue like water. The thief felt himself rolling with the bouncing ball he was trapped in and groaned when he accidentally rolled on Francesca's wounded wing.

Not only was the pain affecting her, but since she was semi-attached to him he could feel it as well.

_Not pleasan – Aahh! _Another sensation of pain shot through his body when he felt Francesca painfully slide out from his back. Since she was just too weak and just too inexperienced to slide out without affect, the small little nightstalker curled up and mewed weakly. Her bloody now small wings marring her pure white fur, X sighed and shook his head to try and get over everything that's happened in record time.

"Well … looks like mission success …" he thought to himself but Francesca's big copper eyes opened a crack to look up at her kneeling master who huffed and panted trying to catch him breath, "… I'm captured."

Francesca frowned and closed her eyes, darkness consuming her small body, sorry that she couldn't do anything more for her master.

--

Malchior panted and gulped, trying to damped his dry throat as he leaned up in the shadows behind a random small house that was at the edge of the obstacle course he had run. Of course he was a dragon … but just something's he realized, a dragon just shouldn't do. His sensitive ears picked up Kenneth screamed the dragon grimly smirked, _Well, looks like the human really had done his job._

"_You can trust Kenneth to do almost anything if he thinks it's for a good cause,"_ Rorek rang through in his head, Malchior raised a brow in wonderment to where the wizard could be hiding as he continued, _"Ironic considering he is a thief."_

"_Could we just drop the thief bit," _Raven growled, Malchior smiled at feeling her irritation, apparently she had made it through the field as well, good, he thought to himself while still listening to what she had to say, _"X was caught, good, now we have to follow where they're going to take him."_

"_Simple enough then," _Malchior replied quietly, holding his breath when even more elfin guards came around his way in search of a dragon they thought they had cornered, _"just head towards the biggest structure in the city. The Palace. Which in this case would be the classic location, smack in the center of the city."_

"_Meet you there then,"_ Rorek replied confidently and cut off his connection, though Raven still stayed, yet felt hesitant to Malchior.

What could she possibly want more to say? He wondered, and she entertained his wandering mind with a, _"Malchior … when you were still Sun'shane's servant … did you happen to … have any … **feelings **towards her."_

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Malchior felt his heart sink when he found himself struggling between lying and telling her the truth … because, the truth was … Sun'shane was once a girl he **_was_** attracted to, which was why he let himself become her servant. By will, not by force, he'd never do such a thing or allow himself to become a servant unless he had a reason behind it. Yet he knew her heart was set on the Prince, so he knew it was futile of him to act on his feelings, which would also explain the loathing he held towards the Prince – and coincidently or not to his descendent as well.

However, the past wasn't the problem, it was whether or not he should tell her the truth or not … _How does he know anyway?_ He thought exasperatedly with a scowl on lips, _Damn dreams … _sighing … he gulped and held his breath with his reply, _"… Yes … though what brought up the sudden curious question?"_

"_Uh-well-uh,"_ he caught **her **off guard this time, making him feel better, but still unsure whether or not it hindered his chances with the dark sorceress or not, _"… it's nothing, just a question that shouldn't have been asked. Now, let's get back to the mission."_

"_Raven –" _she cut him off, Malchior cursed black and blue, and looked around to be sure there were no more problems in the area then jumped high over the small building he hide behind. Looking back to the gate he had crossed, he scowled at it and turned forward, jumping across a gap to the next structure and the next heading to the center of the City to the palace. A flash of silver caught his attention in the distance, too fast to be sure if he had saw anything at all, Malchior already knew it was Rorek.

So he picked up the pace and before he knew it he was closing in with no problem that is until something snagged his long hair. With a yelp, Malchior struggled to find his footing after her lost it and the creature that grabbed his hair pulled back him back. Lengthening his claws he reached back and cut off a good portion of his ebony hair and scrambled to his feet. Eyes tinting pink in agitation at being touched and snagged unsuspectingly, a young elfin guard – female – pulled out her twin blades and crouched into a low fighting style, "You are a part of the Shadow Dragons are you not?"

_Shadow Dragon? Me? Give me a bloody break! _Malchir snarled at the offensive question, "Get one thing straight **elf **I am no Shadow Dragon … what gave you that idea in the first place!"

The woman eyed him wearily and held her stance, "If you are not a beast of darkness … then what are you? What side are you on? And why do you head to the palace?"

Malchior reeled, _Too many questions,_ he growled warningly at her, "If you're looking for a fight you found one, but if interrogation is your job then waste not another breath."

The woman narrowed her already almond shaped eyes and steeled her pose, "If you insist."

She attack, Malchior jumped off to the side when the twirling blades went for his head, she pushed off the ground, flipped over head and brought the deadly weapons down on him. Malchior leaned to the ground and kicked up passed the weapons to her chest, winding her as she flew up and landed harshly on the rooftop of the home they were on. Praying that it was unoccupied for the sake of having many other guards on his hid, Malchior decided to make quick work of the elf and charged for the final blow.

Yet she surprised him with her quick recovery and counter-blocking of his claws. Pushing him back with the strength that a girl of her petit size shouldn't be able to obtain, Malchior found himself dodging, ducking and sidestepping the rest of her moves until he saw another opening to strike. However as soon as it came it went when he slashed his claws at her side, she twirled her weapon at a strange angle that nearly cut his fingers off. Malchior glared, he had to even out the battle as he jumped away from her consistent attacks that could give Robin or even X a run for their money.

With air as his only element to work with seeing no other objects to pick up, he molded a sword within his claws and as hard as he could – yet as fast as possible – swiped at her blades knowing that he made her teeth rattle. He actually broke her stance and gave him the chance to rush in and thrust the sword into her abdomen, the moving eliciting a sudden gasp from her. Malchior grinned when smelt her blood already seeping into her clothing, "You should have been a good little girl and stayed in bed for the night."

Malchior ruthlessly pulled the elemental weapon from her gut and had in vanish from his hands letting the blood that was the elf's drip to the ground in a splat along with her clanging weapons. The poor girl held her wound tightly to try and stop the bleeding fruitlessly; she gulped and looked up at the dragon in sudden fear. Malchior sneered disgustingly, "Pathetic. However … I'll be nice."

He held out a hand to her, seemingly to ask for her hand to help he up, she was just about to take him up on that offer, when he clenched it into a fist and pulled back. Her breath left her without warning and she fell to death. The dragon shook his head, "Still so young … still so stupid."

"_Malchior, where are you?" _Rorek called, Malchior turned away from the dead elf and kept heading to the Palace after taking the elfin girl's weapons, thinking he'd probably need them.

"_Getting there, why?"_

"_Raven's already with me within the Palace walls in a room that looks like … a study room." _

Malchior narrowed his eyes in frustration, _"How'd you two already get **inside?"**_

Raven scoffed, _"Forget I can phase already, dragon."_

Malchior rolled his eyes, deciding to leave the dragon thing alone for now retorted, _"Well excuse my momentary memory laps my **lady **so how am I going to get in?"_

"_You're smart figure it out," _she shot back; now Malchior was beginning to think she was just **trying **to piss him off. Why? The reason was unknown to him, until their conversation from earlier came back to him.

Yet before he could be beginning to linger on the thought, Rorek sighed, _"Raven will be waiting for you, just get to the courtyard without getting caught."_

"_Right,"_ Malchior scoffed and cut the contact off to concentrate on staying alert least he'd have to kill off another guard, elves and dragons? They never really liked each other for some strange reason, yet they got along with mutual respect for on another's power. Right now Malchior was beginning to hate elves as much as he despised humans, and that was saying something from Malchior's point of view.

In no time he reached the Palace and slid up to the edge of a roof to look down at the Palace walls were there was tight nit security down and pacing, then up top in on the ledges of the balconies. Scyjahs here and there with a spot of nightstalkers around the courtyard, Malchior sighed tiredly, _Why me … _he though dejectedly and folded his wings over his shoulder so to make it easier for himself to move. Backing up a few feet, he ran kicked off the ledge of the roof to jump clean across the street to the darkness of the courtyard where a torch was out.

On his feet he landed soundlessly, yet the nightstalkers sensed a change in the air, stopping their pacing they turned their heads up to sniff the air in search of where the change occurred. Malchior masked his scent and slinked closer to the palace, dodging under trees to hide from the elves that were on the balconies and windows of the palace back against the truck to hide from the guards on the gate. He made a connection to Raven, letting her know he was close. Malchior looked around the tree trunk to watch the closest nightstalker come his way.

Yet behind him the tree grew dark and glowing white eyes came through, a chill shot up his spin when he felt magic against his back. About to turn and counter a hand slapped over his mouth to silence him and with suck swiftness he was pulled into darkness. Cold and unforgiving, he felt himself falling every which way with no clue to where up could be, the being still holding him tight and dragging him, Malchior let out a scream when it released him and he fell to hit the hard floor.

It took a moment to realize the darkness had ended as he shakily got to his hands and knees gasping he shivered when the aftermath of the travel slipped away from him. A chuckle above him brought him out of shock as he looked up to see Rorek leaning against a wall shelf of books, his bright blue eyes gazing humorously at the dragon, "Forget that Ms. Raven was supposed to phase you through to the Study Room? What happed to your hair?"

_Raven …?_ Still a bit lost, Malchior got to his feet and looked back to see the sorceress herself eyeing a set of books, yet as if noticing she was brought up her violet eyes turned to the pair. With Rorek relaxed and calm, Malchior dusted himself off sighed, "Well … not a very _pleasant _travel, but I'm still alive, and I had a little trouble on my way that's the reason for my hair."

"Understood," Rorek shrugged.

Raven sneered, "You're welcome … now what? We're in the palace."

"We be patient," Rorek pushed off the bookshelf to the window that was off to the far left of the room. Malchior took notice that the Study Room was up a few good stories to look over a good portion of the brightly lit city. It was beautiful and Malchior would have enjoyed the view very much if he didn't have to stay on task. Raven to his left appeared to look out the window herself as Rorek sighed, "Kenneth should be brought to the palace in no time if the elves were told to remember his face."

"You know …" Raven thought aloud, the two turned to face her as she continued, " … if the Queen wants every bit of her son gone from existence … it could be possible that they'd kill X on sight."

Rorek frowned and nodded, "Yes … I've thought of that … but I'm betting they'd bring him to the Queen first to be sure of her decision."

Malchior snorted and turned his back to the window to lean against it, "The way I see it, she already knows our plans, hell, she probably already figured out that we're in the palace! She's the Queen of **_Elves_**, not dwarves; the silly little creatures wouldn't suspect much."

"True," Rorek shrugged, "but I thought you were smart Malchior."

The dragon jumped to his feet and glared at the grinning wizard, "What are you babbling about?"

Rorek smirked, "She may know we're in the palace, and she may know that Kenneth is just bait to lure her out … but she does not know how we shall proceed."

"Still not following you," Malchior eyed the wizard as if he had lost his mind.

Raven raised a brow, "Are you suggesting …"

"Yes, exactly," Rorek grinned, but Malchior was still lost.

Growling he glared at the both of them, "Somebody better speak up, I'm loosing my patients."

Raven scoffed at Malchior, "You've been locked in a book for over a 1000 plus years, patients should be second nature to you."

"Look could somebody just – " Malchior silenced him self when he heard footsteps headed their way from the hall. Guards. "We've been found."

"Of course we have," Rorek stepped closer to the door feeling their auras, _Four of them … okay. _He looked back to Malchior and explained quickly, "Knock them all out, but put a sleeping spell on one of the guards, and Malchior. Don't kill any of them."

He growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what is said," Raven replied and powered up when the door was busted open, yet caught unawares, the windows were shattered and there were not only four guards but many. Rorek gapped, _Not good! I thought there were only four!_

Surrounded by a siege of elfin guards, the trio went back to back not sure what to do any more; they gulped and prepared for conflict. Yet what they didn't prepare for was tear gas being thrown into the mix, catching the three off guard. It was a confusion of senses and bodies, not knowing who was who, it would seem they were wrong in their plan of action.

Checkmate for them … the queen had won.

--

**WOO! I'm just too MEAN!**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Me: Aw, thank you Francesca, yes I do think I did pretty good so far!**

**X: Fuck that.**

**Me: _(glares) _Could you at least TRY to show me a little appreciation, cuz' you know, it's people like me that even give YOU a reason to exist!**

**X: Bull! It's people like you that irritate the hell out of me! Get a damn life!**

**Rorek:Oh hush up X, must you always be so harsh?**

**X: _(scoffs) _You tell me! She first makes me YOUR best friend, then a Prince, then gives me a damn CAT –**

**Francesca: MEW!**

**Me: Yeah! Francesca's right, stop being mean!**

**X: Go to hell! You're the one that got me caught, I just _KNEW_ I should have killed you last chapter. I just _KNEW _I should have!**

**Me: _(tilts head suspiciously) _Then why didn't you? By the way, where _ARE _Malchior and Raven … I distinctly remember you guys coming out of the closet to kill me then … you all just kind a … vanished.**

**Rorek: We didn't just vanished, you had to use us in your stories so we sort of just went back to work.**

**X: But the chapters over … where's Malchior and Raven now?**

**Me: _(looks to Francesca)_**

**Francesca: _(shrugs and looks to Rorek) _Mew?**

**Rorek: _(blinks blankly and shrugs then looks to X)_**

**X: _(looks at everyone that's looking at him, gets annoyed) _What the hell are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything!**

**Me: _(looks to the audience) _Well … looks like Rae-Rae – please don't tell her I called her that! And Malchior are a no show for this ending, so I guess that means I'm safe … for now … but seriously where are they?**

**X: Who knows! Just get on with the good-byes already!**

**Me: Right, well see ya in the next chapter! L8er daez!**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Me: Aw, ain't she cute?**


	22. Decision: End Story

**Disclaimer: I own … Well everything that DC doesn't, and if you're not smart enough to figure what's what than don't take it out on me. Lawyers aren't very good people to deal with ya know.**

**A/N: _(smiles manically) _I know I just am _so _evil aren't I **_Pixie, **BUT **_**I am nice to! Check it! I updated in a matter of a couple days! You should be happy!**

**This chapter should clear things up even more then this explanation – and I mean _really _clear things up, the chapter that ties everyone together.**

**Enjoy!**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Me: I just love you!**

**X: Get a grip on reality already.**

**Rorek: Has anyone seen my costume?**

**X: Relax you don't come on till … HAH! Actually you di –**

**Me: Letsgettothesotryalready!**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Me: Sorry everyone, enjoy! X get on you're up first and shut your mouth about the ending!**

**--**

**Decisions: End Story**

By the time X woke up, he already knew he was in the bad place.

A cage, cell, jail, holding room, dungeon, whatever it was called … he knew he was caught.

The poor thief wasn't claustrophobic … but he was beginning to get that strange fear rising higher and higher to a boiling point, his heart began to race and his pupils dilated to the darkness that was his current domain. Adrenaline was kicking in and the flight or fight response was there, the earlier being the most appealing decision. Laser cuffs to his wrists that prevented him from sliding his hand out – which he taught himself how to do if he should be in these predicaments. Yet laser cuffs … they were a different story altogether.

In order for him to get out of it he'd need a mirror or piece of glass of sorts … but seeing that he was in nothing but iron and rusted metal … it was hopeless. Eyes followed the beginning of the chain that was his wrist to the wall. Not allowed to go further then to the center of the holding cell he gulped when he also noticed there was no tiny hole or window he could sneak out of. His only way out was the heavy steel doors used on ships with no window to look out either.

The prisons he noticed were not very humane like on Earth.

Where there was light and at least something to look out to the world with, pitch black darkness was his friend and the only sources of light was the crack under the steel door. X knew if he were to be kept here he'd go crazy in a matter of days. Closing his eyes and leaning against the wall bringing his shaky hands up to wipe is sweaty and dirt covered face he gulped and blinked to try and adjust to the dull lighting. Determined not to think of what was to become of him in the cell he thought of something else, _Francesca … _yes, he noticed that she wasn't with him.

_Probably took her away …_ he refused to finish the thought as a gruesome image of the little kitten-look-a-like came into view at the mercy of the elfin' guards. She was shot down and passed out … who knew what was to become of the tiny nightstalker.

_The Mystics …_ that was right, they were supposed to rescue him and finish the Queen off … yet it did little to sooth his anxiety, _Shit man … I don't do good in cells … _again the cell came into his mind and being captured along with the near future chilled him. He just couldn't get his head out of the worse-case-scenario thought – he was a thief, so he had to think about those things constantly and wonder what he'd do if a mission was to go haywire.

Like if the three mystics couldn't make it, they were killed, or just gave up on him in general he'd have to be on his own. Not something that was very appealing. Yet, X gritted his teeth and sighed, his amber eyes glaring at the crack of the door, _They better come for me … or I'll – _all thoughts were chocked off as fear slithered into his heart.

Footsteps and the crack of the door darkening with a looming figure, X gulped and steeled him self for what was to come next.

The locks of the door thumped open and the steel swung in, X cringed and closed his eyes quickly to adjust to the sudden bright world. Blinking them open he saw two elfin guards standing at the entrance with stoic expressions. One of the guards walked in and undid the cuffs; X didn't know whether to make a run for it or behave … he decided the later was better … curiosity killed. The elf grabbed his elbow and pulled him out of the room wordlessly and the guard outside grabbed a hold of his other arm.

Both dragged him down the hall towards his fate, X looked up at the two and cleared his throat, "Don't suppose you guys speak English huh?"

No reply.

"Yeah … thought so."

Though a maze of hallways and stairways, X made note of every hall they passed for further reference whenever he should decide to retaliate. A final turn and the guards brought him to a door that lead to the roof of the palace. Or a corner roof, though it was still outside, fresh air compared to the cell. The nighttime light flooded over X and the bright city lights were to die for … he just hoped it wasn't taken literally when he saw the cause of his troubles.

The selfish Queen that just **had **to ruin his life.

Her long brown hair braided fluttered slightly in the wind along with her odd gown, she looked young … **years **young … young enough to be considered a 25-year-old! Though X knew it was probably just an illusion, because if he thought correctly she must have been **years **older. She looked over her shoulder just as X was forced to his knees into a bow, even his head and pushed down. Hissing he gritted his teeth and growled, "You guys better loosen up."

"They do not understand you," the Queen informed her chilling blue eyes giving Rorek a run for his money as she glared down at the thief that was supposedly her son's descendent

X looked up and sneered, "No, you think? Cause I could have swore one of them told me how much a bitch you were."

Islasmursa flared her lip up in disgust, but bent over and gripped his chin firmly, giving it a threatening shake as she bore her blue eyes into his soul. Freezing his blood with her ice cold touch and killing his confidence when her potent venomous words dripped onto his heart, "You can say whatever it is you want little one, but know one thing, your plan has failed. The dragon, the wizard, and the witch are as useless to you as you are to me now."

"Fuck you," X spat in her face when she pushed him away and back handed him with a had **_thwack!_** The thief clenched his teeth when he felt the side of his head bounce against the hard ground and lifted a hand to run it through the cut he felt she made on his cheek by her long fingernails. Now, X has never been slapped before, punched, kicked, stabbed, shot at, and pushed … but slapped? Nope, and now he knew the feeling, it was nothing like getting punched … it felt degrading and it just further pissed him off. _You wanna play like that?_

Without thinking he pushed off the ground and jumped for the Queen that sidestepped his attack and produced an aura sword, swiping at his gut. X rolled under it and crouched low glaring at the Queen he went in for another attack, but one of the guards that took him to her raised an open palm and clenched it shut. A shock of pain shot through his body. Withering his movements became suffered and forced until he couldn't take it.

His knees hit the ground and he wrapped his arms around his sides doubling over, the pain was so immense, the Queen sauntered to his side and looked down at him with a bored expression. Sighing she flicked her wrist to her drone signaling for him to let X up, he gulped and panted for air as Islasmursa shook her head, "Really, why try to be a hero? Stereotypical for a **Prince**"

"Me … a hero …" X chuckled, amber eyes suddenly brightening with much amusement as he looked up weakly to the Queen with a mocking smirk, "… you got the _wrong_ guy … I'm no hero … and I'm sure as **fuck **ain't no **damn _Prince!"_**

"Such a foul mouth," Islasmursa scoffed and turned her back to him, walking passed her guards she looked over her shoulder to X and sneered slyly, eyes narrowing as she called back while still walking away, "maybe … as your first lesson in becoming my successor as the Prince of Ryrule City and Azalon in general … is to learn to be conservative with your tongue."

Amber eyes glared defiantly as the two guards came to either of his sides and grabbed him. Yanking him to his feet he snarled at the Queen, "You can't teach a wall to divide much less break my will."

Islasmursa chuckled as she reached the entrance into the Palace, hand on the knob she looked back to X and turned the knob and giggled, "No … but I know the perfect way to break your hope."

With a jerk she opened the door and Raven came flying out and rolling on the ground, her limp body coming to a stop, groaning she curled into a ball in order to hold her stomach. Obviously in so much pain, first instinctual reaction for X was to go check on her, but the guards held him back, so the best he could do was call out her name, "Raven!"

She groaned and slowly tried to bring herself back on her feet … but the best she could do was bring herself to her hands and knees. Only to sway and cough and chock on her own blood that she spat out onto the ground. Falling back on her side she stayed still … unable to move any longer after exerting herself. X gulped, he didn't like where this was going. Looking back up to the Queen he watched her chuckle amusingly and looked into the open door, gesturing with her hands she called forth to someone in the hall, X held his breath.

_Rorek …_ he thought breathlessly as the battered silver hair was dragged, body totally limp and non-responsive the guards holding him threw the wizard with Raven. X couldn't believe that his worse case scenario was coming true! Everything was seeming bleak … he just prayed that Malchior was still free – hell, prayed he was still alive! Because with a single glimpse X caught a deep gash on the wizard's side, meaning death was almost certain for him if the bleeding wasn't stopped.

The Queen frowned and looked at the two guards, **_"Why is he in such bad condition … I thought I said to be gentle with the replacement."_**

The elf with dark blue nearly black eyes turned to his Queen and bowed, the second guard a female with captivating light lavender eyes turned with him and the duo bowed. The dark blue-eyed elf answered stiffly, **_"We had much trouble with him my Queen, it was inevitable."_**

Islasmursa took note of their evenly battered, but quick recovered bodies and took pride in her strong men and women in the female's case. Nodding she waved them off, **_"Very well, but I trust the dragon is still alive as well?"_**

Dark blue eyes came up and looked directly at the Queen a sinister grin snaking across his face as he stifled a chuckle in order to be serious with his majesty, **_"But of course … trust we had to sedate the beast, the dragon is barely alive as it is."_**

"**_Good, bring him out."_** With that the guards bowed and hurried their way into the hall to retrieve the dragon, while X gulped. He understood them … but **very **faintly. Remembering the strange assurance back at the Underground City, where he understood the drows … it was the same with the Queen … but for some reason his ability was blocked. Maybe it was by his anxiety and lack of straight thought. The thief blinked and shook his head, _Shit … no … this can't be happening … I can't go out like this! What the hell does this bitch think she's doing anyway?_

"Scared yet little one?" Islasmursa grinned at the lost watery look in X's eyes, when he blinked he didn't mean for it to happen, but a tear slipped. His body shook and he couldn't wipe the tear away because the guards were holding his arms down. The Queen shook her head, "Fear for your life little Kenneth? Maybe I **have **gotten to you."

X clenched his fists and jerked himself for the Queen, yet the guards' grip tightened and they yanked him back in place, but he wasn't going to stop there. Pure rage and hatred swelled … it was sickening to just stand here and watch her mock him like some crying **child. **He wasn't a kid, far from it! His life taught him to think better, faster, keener, meaner … right now the _"meaner" _part was more appealing. So much so the guards were actually having a hard time trying to hold him back as he screamed at the mocking noble, "You can rot in hell you fucking bitch! You think you can take me? Then come on! I'm right here! Knock off the psychological bullshit cause it ain't gonna work! Come on Bonny-Bad-Ass, fuck the theatrics and let's get to the point!"

"So quick to end the story?" the Queen snickered and looked to the door when a single guard entered dragging a clearly lost Malchior, the poor dragon looked even worse then Rorek! Dripping blood here and there, scratches and quickly appearing bruises littered all over his body with gashes everywhere on his person, X gulped … he was shocked that he could even recognize the FUBARed dragon under all the blood. Without much remorse the guard dropped Malchior with Rorek and Raven his dark black eyes gleaming with amusement at Red X's disbelieving expression. _This really isn't happening. _

The Queen snickered again, "Little Kenneth, you bring me to believe that you're the type to skip to the end of the book. That's just too bad, because in every story there has to be a climax … and the climax here little Kenneth … is you're decision."

_Decision …_ X thought blankly, still angry, still in a deep rage at the noblewoman that closed the door after the three guards stood at their posts. Walking back to X she stood in front of him and smiled, at his confusion, "I'm sorry … but I just have to say … you look so much like your brother."

"Fernaco …" X blinked slowly and backed up when the Queen leaned down being a good head taller then him and traced his jaw line with his fingernail. X was just so tempted to bite her damn finger off, but refrained from doing so, wanting to know what his brother had kept from him all this time.

Islasmursa nodded and held his chin firmly, yet not as harshly as before, she just wanted to be sure he was looking her dead in the eye, "Yes … dear Fernaco thought he could beat me when we made a deal after **you** were curious enough to find our hidden domain –"

_XxXxX_

_**He was standing … staring at the strange door that he could have swore was never there before. The music of the Opera House filled through the honeycomb tunnels that Fernaco and him self played and trained in. The maze that no one on the surface knew, but the two of them … it was their little secret and Kenneth liked it like that. Fernaco was not only an older brother to him … but in away a father as well considering his father had walked out on him for whatever reason it was.**_

_**Young, yet so smart for his age, Kenneth looked back when he thought he had heard something echo in the tunnels, but when he saw he was alone turned back to the door. The odd door, tilting his head he thought for a moment, instinct tell him to beat it out of there and never look back. Curiosity killed and he reached a hand for the door … but just as he brushed his fingers on the old molded wooden surface his name was called in frantic fear, "KENNTH! NO!"**_

"_**Fernaco …?" he questioned, but even before he could turn to see if it was his brother his wrist was pulled and he screamed when darkness shrouded around him and fear took over his soul. Scratching, scrapping, **pain, **that was all he knew and since he was still so young it was too much a dose for his innocent mind to take. "FERNAAACOOO!"**_

_XxXxX_

" – it went a little something like this," the queen continued after X's miniature flashback of his past, her chilling blue eyes mocking him with her smirk doing nothing to ease her evil antics, "I would be kind enough to let you live if he was to retrieve for me one item that dwelled on Azarath, protected by the monks so when the time came for the dragon over there to emerge once the portal broke his curse he will take the jewel and order will be restored. However … I had much more important plans for it … you see … Azalon is a powerful dimension, more so than Azarath and it requires for me to have an even more powerful Jewel of Chaos to obtain its separation from Earth. Since my **son** selfishly hid the Jewel from me and **dared **to promise it to that **dragon **I had to have your brother steal it. Obviously enough, no?"

"Then why bother kill us over it!" X screamed and jerked his head out of the Queen's fingers, never caring that her long nails had cut into his skin once more, "You're not making any sense! Why would you have us killed when all you had to do was say it's importance and the heroes over there would be glad enough to give the stupid jewel to you!"

Islasmuras stood up and nodded, "Yes … that **would **be the **"sensible" **road to take … but I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated then that little Kenneth. I wanted all trace of my son dead that much you know, so I killed off your entire family … but **somehow **your bloodline always seems to elude me. Fernaco would be the first to actually **find out **my doings and would be the bravest to strike up a deal that I thought worked out … but he got a little too cocky. He was threatening to reveal my black past if I did not appoint him rightful Prince over Rorek … now I couldn't let **that **happen, especially since your elfin blood as been bred out of your system. So I decided to end it all in – as you would say – one shot, Azalon needed a new power supply and it would be the perfect plan for me to get rid of **you **_**and **_Fernaco along with your … **mother**.

"While Fernaco goes off to steal the jewel he will be greatly wounded by a guard planted by me, so once he arrives at Azalon for the completion of his mission he will be killed on sight. Meanwhile you will be killed with your dear mother in a tragic accident … however I had never anticipated Fernaco would betray me."

Enlightened with the information that was sinking in, X found himself smirking then chuckling when he looked up at the Queen with knowing bright amber eyes, "Fernaco gave you a fake … didn't he?"

Islasmursa raised a brow and nodded, "That he did."

_Woo … this is fucked up …no wonderI go so much money whenI looked into the Post Office ... Fernacosold it off... should have known,_he thought beginning to snicker, "I bet you he sold it off to the black-market, because after that night he never came back leaving me to think that he just abandoned me when you just killed him. He knew your plan … so I guess he had the last laugh when you found out it was a fake, huh."

"Jokes about something as extreme as this is not funny one bit," Islasmursa glared, "so where is the jewel now? You have it do you not?"

X couldn't take it, he burst out laughing as he said, "You can torture me all you want girl, but I know where the jewel is just as much as you do. So fuck off, cause Azalon is going to hell whether you like it or not. I bet you probably feel kind a shitty now, cause all your work was for nothing."

The queen chuckled, "Oh no, not all for nothing … I have a completed collection now … I can finally get rid of every single trace of my son and wipe my conscience clean of him. Granted the Jewel of Chaos **is **a problem … it is one that could be solved quite easily actually. So you can stop laughing little Kenneth, because this time around, I really do win."

She had a point.

One that X didn't like as it silenced him and he shrank back.

He was still in her hold and the three mystics were in no condition to fight.

Things weren't looking so good … X glared, "So what now? You going to kill us all and be done with it?"

"Yes …" she said with a tired sigh, "but I plan to do it with a little entertainment for myself. Release him."

X rolled his arms around when the guards stepped away, glaring at either one of them then at the queen he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, when she reached into a holster at her hip and tossed him a blaster. He caught it out of reflex and eyed the gun wearily, already not liking what she had in mind, especially with that snaky grin of hers, "They're dieing Kenneth, all three of them, dieing slowly and painfully … I'll let you decide whether or not to end their suffering with death's sweet release … or … end yours before it begins … all it takes … is the pull of the trigger. One, two, three … or just one? Your choice."

"Why don't I just shoot you?" X growled and cocked the gun then pointed it pointblank at her forehead just loving the idea of blowing a hole into her head.

The Queen shook her head, "You can try … but the blaster has a failsafe, if it is aimed at me and fired the gun will shoot backwards to kill **you **instead of **me.** I'm not an option … it's either the three … or yourself, it's not that hard really."

Kenneth put the gun down, "You're sick fuck you know that?"

"Sticks and stones little Kenneth, sticks and stones," Islasmursa laughed.

Kenneth chilled … what should he do?

Kill himself and end it all? Or survive, find a possible way out, but kill the three people he had come to know as odd friends and one distant family member. What could be done … what should be done … what would he do … he could pull the trigger that much he knew … but on who. The guards were a faint thought, but the gun probably had a failsafe for them too, not the ground cause then it be a waste of time. He couldn't throw the weapon away because then it be picked up and given back to him … there was really now other way.

Himself … Malchior, Rorek, and Raven … himself … the three … himself … the mystics … himself … them … him …

The gun was raised … it was pointed … and Islasmursa blinked stifling laughter as she grinned, "Interesting choice."

Kenneth closed his eyes, gulped, said a little prayer, and looked away already knowing his aim was true without looking. He held his breath, _I'm sorry …_

_**BANG!**_

Malchior was gone.

_**BANG!**_

Rorek was gone.

_**BANG!**_

Raven was gone.

It was all over … when the gun clattered to the floor and Kenneth dropped to his knees with it … he was thief … he was a Prince … but now … he was a murderer … and he never asked for any of the mentioned titles.

Islasmursa sighed, "Now … we can say End Story."

"I'm sorry your **_majesty,"_** the Queen felt a cold chill shoot up her spin, _Wha … _

"But this story …" Kenneth blinked and slowly looked up, _Who …_

" … is **_far _**from over." Islasmursa looked back and gulped with narrowed eyes … _Ellris?_

--

**Wait! Wait! Wait! Please don't kill me until you've read the next chapter, all will be revealed – well actually all will be confused as hell, but just don't kill me! I survived Red X, Malchior, and Raven's wrath enough as it is, just let me continue before you go be making the funeral arrangements! **

_**(X in the back posts up a bull's-eye where cimple's head is targeted in the center, cimple is oblivious as the thief comes into the conversation)**_

**X: Actually, you know what, I kind a liked this part. Pull the trigger, bang! Bang! Bang! I feel like a kid again!**

**Me: Shut it X! You're not helping!**

**X: So, who says I'll ever help you.**

**Me: _(sighs tiredly) _Fine, be that way, but anyways guys and gals, hope you've paid close attention to the three guards that brought Malchior, Rorek, and Raven in. If you've paid attention then you'll pretty much get everything else in the next chapter … if not … then the suspense will be murder until I update again. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**

**X: L8er Daez!**

**Me: _(fumes) _That's _my _line!**


	23. Your Turn To Bleed

**Disclaimer: If you're not smart enough to get the hint, that I don't own the Teen Titans that you're not old enough to be reading this rated M story. So beat it or I'll sick Cerberus on you.**

**A/N: I have been DIEING to use this title since I first got the idea, but I wanted it to come in at the right time … and guess what … this chapter IS the right time! HAH! Well … enough of my blathering, time to get on with the story and for those of you that seem confused, I already told you things will be going kind a fast from chapter … what was it? 21? I think … ANYWAY … on with the story!**

**--**

**Your Turn To Bleed**

Light Lavender eyes darkened to deadly violet as well as her suppose blond hair darkened and shortened to a deep silky purple, her drone like face turned up to a snarl and Raven screamed, "ROBIN! NOW!"

The door was blown open and the infamous vigilant came out with his team behind him ready to take on their challenge. Glaring, scowling domino mask eyed the Queen and the leader screamed with a pointed finger, "TITANS! **_GO!"_**

X sat up on his knees, "What the **_fuck?"_**

The guards behind him ran passed to protect their Queen that was threatened by a glowing green alien, Starfire screamed as she fired constantly at the elf. Though forced to fly away in order to dodge the attack, leaving Kenneth in the crossfire, reacting on pure instant the thief rolled to the side and stayed crouched on the ground. _What's going on!_

"Kenneth!" Behind him Rorek, dressed in Ryrule City Guard Uniform ran up and shot up a shield to block another attack by Cyborg, which once again **_mis_**fired and swooped by his head. X cringed when the sonic cannon came so close to hitting him, but grunted when Rorek grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the battlefield, "Let's go! You're not armed!"

"But how the hell did the Titans get here?" Kenneth screamed in utter confusion, trying to keep up with Rorek's smooth swift steps. The poor thief always got lost as he was pulled off to the side and practically thrown up against the wall then the Queen had thrown a deadly rapid fire energy swarm.

Rorek got up from ducking down and dusted his arms clean from the debris she kicked up, his ice-blue eyes coming through from a dark blue disguise, "It's a rather long story …"

X growled, glaring at not only Rorek, but the fighters all going up against either the Queen or her duel guards, "I don't give a fuck! Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Well …" Rorek smoothed back his silver white hair and shook off the rest of the falling concealment spell, his blue eyes shinning with amusement and mischief, "it's simple really, we – as in Miss Raven, Malchior, and myself – had come to rescue you by ourselves disguised as Islasmursa's guards, though in the Study Room we were dreadfully out matched and all seemed bleak … however, we were blessed with a miracle and out of the blue Robin, his team and Gale-gard saved us from certain doom."

"So …" X looked at the three dead bodies on the roof that were being dodged and jumped over during the exchanged blows from the Titans, Malchior, Gale-gard, and Raven, the Guards and the Queen. Putting the pieces together, X raised a brow and narrowed his eyes in thought, " … you kept three guards alive and …"

Rorek nodded with a sneaky smile that could very much match Malchior's, " … switched places with them, keeping the original idea, yes. However this time around we hid the Titans and Gale-gard so when the right time came, we'll strike. Cyborg had already taken out all of the Palace's security alarms, Gale-gard, Malchior, Raven, and myself had blocked all mind alarms through the Queen and her two guards. Oh! And before I forget –" in lightening fast moves that could put X to shame Rorek lashed out and slapped him upside the head with an irked scowl, " – we're going to have a **long **talk about your little **decision **once we get back to the surface."

X whined and rubbed the back of his head, "Oow."

"I happen to think you deserve much more then that," Rorek sneered and pulled out his Red X Chaos Belt, "now here."

"Bastard," X growled and snatched his belt back, clipping it on he looked up to Rorek to say a bit more, but found the wizard had vanished and joined in the fray. With duel blades in either hand the ruthless fighter came down from behind an unguarded elf, with the intent of killing the man. The elf ducked down to dodge both Beast Boy's swooping eagle form and Rorek's sneak attack.

Back on his feet the guard brought up his double sided staff and blocked Rorek's downward thrust, fighting him off, the elf kicked Rorek back and launched himself at the wizard. Though once Rorek corrected his stance he twirled one blade so it was parallel to his elbow and charged with a threatening battle cry. Beast Boy backed off the two and tumbled away glancing at the flash of silver and sparks of harshly abused weapons. It was a deadly dance that was so beautiful it was hypnotic to the changeling.

Though, when he saw Rorek swipe around with a smooth dodge while locking the staff in place, the second weapon in his hand went up and with out hesitation stabbed up the guard's back. The point of blade coming through to his chest, Beast Boy cringed and looked away, having complete second thoughts on the wizard that seemed like such a nice guy.

With a screech he transformed into a pterodactyl and went down to get the second elf what was occupying himself with Cyborg and Starfire. His large double-sided scythe making it impossible for the two Titans to come into close contact with him Beast Boy came down to snatch the man from the back and pick him up into the air. However he twirled the scythe high up over his head to shoo him away, then stabbed one of the pointed curled blades into the concrete where Starfire had dared to fly close.

Literally getting the _"point"_ Starfire flew off and huffed, "There is just no way of getting close to him …" she thought aloud, though little to her knowledge the sneaky thief that X was snuck up to the elf and engaged in combat after Cyborg tried to once more blast him with his sonic cannon.

With his spinning X blades floating at his palms, the elf jerked back and blocked every one of X's sudden swift, deadly, and aggressive attacks. Every one that connected unhesitant with the double-ended scythe shook the elf's grip and nearly numbed his hands. Obviously enough X wasn't going away without at least laying one hit, then … suddenly … without warning, the thief pulled back!

Confused, the elf twirled the scythe and stood at the ready as X grinned and winked, "Clueless."

With a press of the red X on his belt, the elf never knew what hit him until he heard the familiar rapid beeping noise of a bomb set to blow. Feeling like a fool when he looked down to see a brightly glowing X bomb he gritted his teeth and barely had enough time to get out of the way when it went off. Flung into air, the elf couldn't correct his flight pattern when Starfire blasted him non-stop, practically impaling him in the roof.

Cyborg and X both looked over the indent and the clearly KOed elf then whistled, **"Good one."**

Starfire gaped in shock and uncertainty, "Was I too harsh?"

"MOVE!" Cyborg and X looked up and dodged quickly when Malchior came running through trying to escape more of the Queen's deadly rampage, in the process kicked up the fallen double-ended scythe and skidded to a stop going backwards to block the Queen's aura blade that nearly loped off his head. Growling with eyes tinting a threatening pink he snarled when Islasmursa grinned and pushed down harder.

"You're only prolonging your death young hatchling."

"Well I don't see you winning neither," Malchior roared and pushed the Queen off, adjusting his fighting style to the scythe as Raven shot up from the ground beside the Queen and lashed out with her dark powers. Islasmursa flipped away and crouched low to avoid one of her dark tentacles from grabbing her neck, then rolled away from even more, and finally raced towards the sorceress to take her out. However much to her great shock Gale-gard slid into the picture and slashed a sharp dagger at her exposed stomach.

With a late block, Gale-gard locked her aura blade with the Shadow Dagger, over powered her and swung a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. Knocked towards the ground, Islasmursa corrected her stumble and brought her aura-blade to lash out at Gale-gard. However the drow had already vanished and she ended up blocking a counter block from Malchior. Throwing her off balance Malchior kicked her in the chest with a charged energy bomb at his heel exploding on impact it sent her skidding across the ground until her head slammed into the wall the door into the Palace was located.

A hard hit that even had Robin cringing ever so slightly in pity for the Queen, she was still a woman after all, and how Malchior could hit with no remorse was a mystery still to the young detective. Yet figured it must have been past rage within the dragon, which – by the way – he still didn't very much trust to be on his side. Malchior raced towards the Queen in order to finish and settle his score, yet she was still conscious enough to keep him away and shot out a good dose of rapid fired ice crystals that could skewer a normal human being. Malchior sucked in a deep breath and like his dragon form shot out a stream of fire from his lungs.

Starfire being the closest to the conflicting attacks had to fly higher in order to flee the blazing inferno that was Malchior's dragon breath. The Queen gasped and ignored all pain to move from being torched as her ice-crystals were destroyed and her Palace wall was blown to bits! Rorek on the side next to the gaping Beast Boy sneered and scoffed, "Over doing it, as always."

Islasmursa got back to her feet, and mocked as she huffed and got to her stance, "Aiming rather lame Malchior?"

Malchior growled and panted, the last attack having taken much from him the dragon snorted out a puff of smoke from his nose and bared his fangs, "Unless her majesty wishes, I'll make sure not to miss the next time."

"There won't be a next time," she shot back and charged, Malchior followed after faster then even the elf earlier to wield the double-ended scythe Malchior moved swiftly and gracefully. As if he had been practicing with the particular weapon for **ages **– which he might as well have – it was a wonder how he was having trouble with getting the Queen in the first place. Locked into what looked like a perfected choreographed battle that went too fast for the human eye to realize there had even been a connection with the weapons. It was a wonder when in a sudden flash Malchior and Islasmursa pushed away from one another, with Malchior holding his chest, loosing his breath he growled and gritted his teeth trying everything in his power to stay strong.

His body betrayed him and his stance swayed, the Queen grinned, even though she was in no better condition herself, "So I suppose it is true … fire magic for dragon's in human form are too much for you to handle … you're no exception."

"It doesn't mean … mean anything …" Malchior panted with a grunt and gulped, _No … I can't hold up … _X and Robin on the side noticed the same thing with everyone else, though the duo were the ones with a plan of action about it. However, Raven was faster to react when Malchior suddenly dropped to his knees in the process of dropping the heavy scythe.

The sorceress phased through the ground and came up behind the dragon to see the Queen coming to taking him out. She wrapped Malchior in darkness then fazed him away from harm at the same time X and Robin from either side of the Queen came into the picture and fly kicked her back. Dropping to their feet in the same stance, as she Queen stumbled away from shock and lost balance. The two looked at each other and raised a brow, each questioning the other's motives, but paid attention to the matter at hand when Islasmursa recovered, with an annoyed huff, "What's this? An intermission? Or an inter**_ruption."_**

"Either way you see it Mommy-Dearest," X scowled, "you're about to get fucked up!"

Robin sneered at the thief's _"slang",_ "Cursing is unnecessary."

X scoffed and looked back at Robin, "Hell no am I going to let you fuck this up with your corny lines! Besides, **you **don't even know the **_half _**of the **shit **that **bitch **put me through!"

"Let's not be selfish now Kenneth," Rorek called from the side with Raven and the weakening Malchior, "we were with you all the way till now."

The thief turned and glared at the wizard, "Keep running your mouth Rorek and you'll see, you're mouth will me running away from me when I beat the shit out of it!"

Islasmursa gave the group a dry look; did they just suddenly forget the trouble they were in? _Time to bring them back to reality, _she thought and went in for the kill. Starfire panicked, **_"_AH! BEHIND YOU!"**

As if the bickering was all a planned distraction of her concentration, X and Robin separated and from either side of her they flung bird-a-rangs and X blades at her. Yet, the two-way attack, turned into a four-way when Starfire and Cyborg fired from all angles. Trapped, the only way to go for her was up, leaping high into the air to escape the perfect aimed attacks that exploded on impact with one another, she may have thought she was saved. But Beast Boy proved her wrong as a pterodactyl came down on her and snatched her within his clawed feet. Screaming in outrage the Queen made a move to stab the creature to let her go.

Yet Beast Boy distracted her with a sudden sharp dive towards the roof transforming into a T-Rex. Robin, X, Cybrog, and Starfire cleared the way while Raven hugged Malchior close to shield him from the coming collision and Rorek braced when the Palace shuttered and shook under the dive. However, surprisingly the roof stayed intact! X noticed and looked at the crack Beast Boy made in the structure as the green changeling jumped away from the Queen back in his human form, "Damn! What the hell is this place made of?"

Islasmursa … having erected a shield to soften her impact to the roof emerged from the crack in the roof and swayed holding her head, Robin gritted his teeth, "Doesn't she ever quit!"

"She shall now!" Starfire charged a powerful eye laser and shot it at the Queen at the same time firing her starbolts, Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and shot at the same time when Islasmursa was thrown across the roof from Starfire's ruthless attack.

The blue power stream hit dead on and slammed her into the Palace wall once more, though the assault wasn't over X was going to make sure she'd never be a problem ever again. Racing to close the gap between her and him, Gale-gard felt his motives and called out to the thief, "Aftaka!"

The Shadow Dagger was sent cutting through the air towards the thief that was so close to the Queen who was just now coming through from all the attacks, though just as her blue eyes cracked open. It was enough to see Kenneth snatch the dagger and slid up to her body twirling it skillfully in his fingers, it was all over when blazing amber met tired blue hues and the sharp tip of the point dagger was lodged into her heart with little hesitation. With a gasp she hunched over and spat out blood when the pain shot through her frail form.

Kenneth watched her suffer and shoved the dagger even deeper, even if it was already to the hilt; he just wanted her to feel unbearable pain. She gasped and chocked on her blood again, coughing it out and splattering a bit of it on his shirt dripping onto his hands. She fell over even further and would have hit the ground if it weren't for the dagger to be holding her up. So much pain … just so much … it was beginning to numb her entire body. Yet … it wasn't the dagger itself that numbed her wounded heart … it was Kenneth's words.

It was in that moment … she could have swore it was her own son speaking to her as he whispered harshly into her ear … **_"Now it's End Story."_**

He twisted the dagger and that was it … it was all she could take … death's cold fingers wrapped around her soul and jerked her from her body. Kenneth yanked the blade out of her heart and stepped back when she dropped to the ground in a bloody heap. Never caring that he was covered in her blood he glared cold-heartedly at the dead Queen and snorted when she went up in a brilliant display of black smoke and purple static.

Malchior, still with Raven and slowly recovering from over exerting himself noticed the way she disappeared and frowned … _Only drows and … and Shadow Dragons loose their souls in such a way … could she have been so spoiled to the very core of her heart that she had been destined for hell from the start? _Sighing tiredly he closed his eyes, even thinking was becoming an effort for him. Instead he concentrated on Raven. With his head lying on her lap he wondered if she had noticed she had been petting and smoothing back his messy hair with such a soft soothing touch.

It was enough to loll him to sleep.

Rorek looked down at the dragon noticing his aura suddenly dropped drastically, succumbing to sleep, maybe even might have finally passed out. Just then the world around him suddenly spin out. The ground he stood on tilted and he found himself plopping down next to Raven holding his head, Raven looked to him with concern, "What's wrong?"

_Malchior passed out … _**that's **_what's wrong! _He snapped in his head, but shook it and opened his mouth to reply politely, yet the only thing that came out was a breathless sigh as he leaned on her shoulder and fell asleep.

Raven yelped at the weight, and called to the wizard's name hoping that he had not done what she thought he did, "Rorek!"

Gale-gard, more closer to her took notice of her situation and chuckled, "Having a bit of a problem there sorceress."

Raven glared at the drow, "Malchior and Rorek share half the same heart, so since Malchior passed out Rorek isn't strong enough to fight Malchior's state by himself. So, **you **better lay off."

The drow held up his hands to signal that he was harmless, "Take it easy Raven, the Queen's dead, so we're hardly considered enemies anymore. It was mostly because of her that Furthen'hawl and Ryrule City hardly interacted with one another."

"Ecstatic," she shot back dryly with no emotion what so ever, "but since the Queen **is **dead … we have a problem. The balance of order on Ryrule and … **your **city has been disturbed … there is no government … unless X decides to take the throne, which we all know he won't."

Beast Boy's elfish ears twerked and he eyed Raven disbelievingly, "So, you mean to tell us that **Red X** really **_IS _**the Prince of this place! But I look more like an elf than he does!"

"That is because as the Gale-gard has said prior to our arrival friend Beast Boy," Starfire floated to the ground joining in on the conversation as Robin with Cyborg walked into the gathering. X following close behind trying to clean off as much of the blood as he could from his black shirt and dark blue pants along with his returned dagger. He looked up Raven then Starfire as she continued to talk, "the Red X's bloodline has been carefully bred into nothing but pure human blood to over power his elfin heritage till there was not a trace left. Which would leave him human now."

"Yeah I know," Beast Boy scoffed and looked to X skeptically, "but come on … he's hardly prince material!"

X raised a brow then sneered, "Gee, thanks for caring, at least I don't look like anything a bulimic threw up."

Beast Boy growled, "Yeah, but I'd rather look like vomit then to look like an over used tampon."

Referring to his bloody appearance X narrowed his amber eyes dangerously at the abnormal green mutant eyes and pointed the tip of the dagger at the changeling, "Just try me kid, I **_DARE _**you."

Beast Boy gulped and shrank back behind Robin, who defended the changeling and glared equally threatening at the murderous thief, "Try anything thing funny X and I'll count you down for man-slaughter, reckless endangerment, and illegal inter-dimensional travel without a black-card."

X jerked his head back in disbelief, "Shit, there's such a thing?"

"Now there is," Robin scowled and shook his head turning back to Raven, "anyway, besides you, what **are **we going to do about the government around here?"

"Let me handle it," Gale-gard stepped up.

**_Silence._** So quiet in fact that in any cartoon a cricket would have chirped in the background.

The drow rolled his eyes, "Oh for crying out loud, I'm not going to do anything evil! I'm a drow, not an imp! I know a legitimate group of drows and elves alike wanting nothing more then to have a fair government. With the Queen gone, they can finally act on it without the fear of having to be massacred for going against nobility."

"Does it involve me?" X asked suddenly, "Or Rorek?"

Gale-gard shook his head, "Not you, and not Rorek either because the Queen gave a fake – but **very **convincing story that Rorek had abandoned his place as the replacement."

"Well that explains why he lives on the surface and not the Palace," X shrugged happy that he wasn't involved with government official crap, "by the way, how is it that you came to be with Titans, and how the hell'd you guys know where to find us?"

"It doesn't take much to follow outsiders," Gale-gard chuckled, "especially when rumor travels quick that they are the four that'll save them from their hell and for how I came to be with the Teen Titans … well …"

"The Opera House," Robin answered, "we were following Raven's emergency signal through her communicator. Met up with Gale-gard and took him into custody."

"However …" Starfire sided sadly, " … I am sadden to be the bearing of the bad news … but I'm afraid the Red Sapphire that was to be returned to the land of Azalon for power had been lost. It had fallen into a crack in the Earth and is impossible to retrieve."

Raven gaped, "What?"

X scoffed and shook his head, "Well that's just swell … there goes a good 20 mill down the drain. Waste a money."

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone cringed at the sudden loud bellowing thunder that exploded in the dawning sky, yet dark covered clouds.

Lightening crashed.

Rain was coming.

Gale-gard frowned, "We better get back into the Palace before it starts to rain."

"Yeah …" X glared at the sky, "while we're at it, let's just get our asses off this stupid dimension. Cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting sick-a all this drama, I feel like I should be in a damn soap opera."

"Aftaka is right," Gale-gard informed, "I'll hurry you all to the portal in the Palace, but after that you have to go through on your own. You'll just have to trust that I'll take care of everything here."

"But what about the power source for Azalon," Cyborg asked, concerned, "the Red Sapphire was lost and you still need something to sustain you guys' world right?"

"Sadly yes," Gale-gard sighed dejectedly, "but we can save that for some other time, Azalon still has much time on its hands. Right now it's not safe for you all to be here, too many outsider's knowing our location tends to make the locals … **uneasy."**

X snorted, "Say it straight man, we get it, you don't want us around, not complaining. Get me to the damn portal, jeez."

"Alright," Robin nodded summarizing the situation, "plans straight, we go back home, Gale-gard stays, Red X, Malchior, and Rorek will be in lockdown mode at the Tower until further notice and that's that."

X jerked his head back at the leader, "No hold up –"

Robin snapped a: _"I'm-not-playing-with-you"_ look to X and growled, **"That's that."**

There was no room for discussion. X sneered, "Fine. By. Me."

"Oh!" Gale-gard exclaimed, "Before I forget, X, before I came up to the roof with the Titans I ran into a wounded young white nightstalker that had your aura signature on her. I don't know if she belongs to you, but I told her to wait in the portal room if you do own her."

X raised a brow, "Francesca?"

"Would that be her name?" the drow asked curiously, "Odd thing to name a nightstalker."

"It wasn't me, it was Rorek, the stupid idiot bought it and it cozies up to me," X scowled, "you should have just left it there."

Raven glared, "Be grateful X, she **did **save your life and helped out more then **you** did during the night."

The thief shrugged, "Maybe … man I'm tired, I don't care where we go right now, let's just get there so I can crash."

Gale-gard nodded, "Alright then … next stop, Earth."

"Sounds good to me." Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled.

Thunder boomed once more and lightening lit the already dawning sky, droplets fell and soon enough it was a downpour, rushing the passed out dragon and wizard into the Palace. Gale-gard led the Titans through the castle maze to the portal where Gale-gard was true to his word about Francesca. She **was **waiting in the Protal Room much to X's great irritation, yet a strange contentment for the little thing being okay settled. Yet X refused to believe he was actually beginning to like the creature around.

In no time at all Gale-gard got the portal running and with final good-byes and sketic questioning – coming from Robin of course – the Titans, Kenneth, Francesca, Malchior, and Rorek were gone through the portal. Gone from Azalon and back on their home dimension, it was evident enough that something ominous had befallen upon the death littered castle.

Whether it was from the rain or from a feeling in his gut, Gale-gard shivered.

--

In the rain perched on the tallest points of the Palace in Ryrule City, Ellris'malchron let not a single drop of the falling rain disturb his thoughts. If anything … it helped him … there was just something about the rain that calmed him … even if he was dragon that favored the heat of the fire … rain was just one of those few exceptions. Tilting his head … he thought while looking at his palm … _She's gone … my little puppet broke … maybe I was a little too harsh … disappointing my champion had not finished her off … yet … I think it is most fitting she was to die at Sun'shane's blade by her son's descendent. Cruel irony in fact. However … the Jewel of Chaos was lost … _**that **_is not something I can allow to happen without punishment … most irksome after everything I went through to put my puzzle together … only to have it scattered because of some clumsy _**child.**_ Most pressing indeed._

Not all liking the change in circumstances Ellris snorted and jumped off the Palace, sliding along the wet walls and leaping impossible bounds to get to the ground. He landed in the back of an alleyway where a little girl (to his eyes anyway, she was actually an elf in her early human twenties) ran through to get back home and out of the rain after a long night of hard work. She was so caught up in trying to get out of the rain that she failed to notice Ellris standing in front of her and ran right into him.

"**_Oh dear … I am terribly sorry sir!" _**she exclaimed, looking up into cold dark black eyes her eyes widened when she saw his hooked wings around his shoulders, he was a dragon!

Ellris smiled chillingly and leaned down to her height to come eye to eye with the elf, she gulped and backed up, never having faced a dragon before yet heard the frightening stories. She debated whether or not to run and call for help … but stood stalk still when he spoke … he sounded so … sweet, **_"You shouldn't be taking short cuts home, you never know what kind of monsters could be lurking about at this early hour. Would you like me to make sure you are safely returned home?"_**

She couldn't speak, what could she say to a dragon that seemed so charming. Shouldn't she fear him? Why did she trust him so much? She shouldn't be here … no matter how sweet he was … he was still a dragon … and she was alone. Backing up even more when he held out a hand for her to take. The girl shook her head and declined politely, **_"I-I'm sor-sorry sir … but I mus-must decline … I fe-fear I have been gone to-too long … thank you for your generous offer though."_**

"**_Of course." _**Ellris bowed politely and turned his back to her when she took off running, looking over his shoulder and grinned and chuckled amusingly, _Silly girl … now I'm sure she'll have such a story to tell once she returns home … _**if **_she returns home. _Letting the thought linger and float at that, the dragon strolled down the alleyway in the rain. Drenching himself and never caring about illnesses, Ellris took a deep breath and closed his eyes _Azalon still needs a Power Jewel … where would you find a Power Jewel with enough energy to restore Azalon … heh … heh … well of course its sister dimension …_ eyes slowly opening his dark cold black-holes gazed at nothing, but everything as the obvious popped into his ticking head … _Azarath … _

--

_**(The Pink Panther theme beat comes in as Ellris exists the stage)**_

**Me: Creepy … I don't think I've every made a character so … _creepy._**

**X: Looked in the mirror lately? I'm just glad I'm out of that stupid dimension. Next time someone tells me that the world ain't big enough for the both of us, I'm gonna' go right a head and kill that son of –**

**Rorek: I think we get it. Whew! For a second there, I thought I really WAS a goner … damn thief, can't live with'em, can't live without … actually … you know what … I think you CAN live with out a thief.**

**X: No, cause then who's going to be the guy to make you good law bitters look like the cream of he crop.**

**Me: He's got a point.**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**X: _(sticks his tongue out childishly)_**

**Rorek: _(sneers and looks away)_**

**Me: Anyway … well … I guess the story doesn't look like it'll end anytime soon. Lucky you that I decided to stretch it all the way to … you know what … I'm going to make you guys figure it out. **

**L8er daez!**

**Rorek: Hold on! Malchior and Raven are _still _missing!**

**X: Who gives a care? The chapters over, let's move on with our damn –**

_**(Door behind the three – and Francesca – bumps, startling the trio – and Francesca.)**_

**Me: What the hell was that?**

**X: _(glares suspiciously at the already suspiciously placed door) _I don't know … Rorek, go open it.**

**Rorek: What? Why me?**

**Me/X: Because we say so.**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Rorek: Then I'm not going to do it, you do it!**

**Me: _(sighs tiredly, but jumps when the door bumps again) _Ah … heh … looks like the mystery of the door will haven to wait till next chapter … until then … um … heh … see ya guys later.**

**X: Rorek, stop being a damn coward and open the damn door!**

**Rorek: You're closer!**

**X: Who says?**

**Rorek: Me, and I'm not opening that door!**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Rorek: Who's side are you on!**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Rorek: _(sweat-drops) _No ... seriously ... who's side ARE you on?**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Me: Isn't she just adorable!**


	24. Hate It Or Love It

**Disclaimer: Don't own'em the Teen Titans that is, AND before I get this story kicked off - Which happened to be before, even thought I DID put damn Disclaimers on all the chapters.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONG **_"MADE OF GLASS"_** BY _TRAPT, TRAPT _OWNS IT NOT ME.**

**So like I said before, if you're not smart enough to figure that out then you're not old enough to be reading this story - especially this chapter.**

**A/N: Heh … heh … heh … um … well … heh … gee … honestly I don't know what to say for this chapter … only that I think you guys'll like it … at least I hope –**

**_(Door slams shut, Rorek and X are leaning against it panting with a frightened looks on their faces.)_**

**Me: What the hell?**

**X: We … we found out what's behind the door …**

**Rorek: … Yo-you don't wanna go in there just yet …**

**Me: _(blinks stupidly)_ But are Raven and Malchior in there …**

**X: _(snickers and grins) _Oh they're in there alright and –**

**Rorek: rehearsingfortherestofthechapter Let's just get on with the story already, please.**

**Me: _(realization hits and eyes grew big) _OH! So THAT'S where they've been for TWO – or was it three? CHAPTERS? Hmmm … gotta look into that, anyway! Enjoy this chapter … I just know you guys will. _(smiles sinisterly)_**

**--**

**Hate It Or Love It**

It was a strange way to wake up …

"… _I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else. It could take years to find you; it could take years to find myself, and I don't need to hear your answer. I just need you to see, that I think its time to breakdown these walls away from me – am I still breathing? Have I lost that feeling? Am I made of glass cuz', you see right through me! I don't know who I am, and the only one who sees that – I can't ask these questions, I can't have the answer, today." _An mini intermission in the song was the one that really knocked him back to reality. The sounds of the screeching electric guitar and everything else in the loud blasting, blaring rock music coming through the speakers made it impossible for him to sleep.

Fangs poking out of the corner of his lips as it flared up in an annoyed snarl, Malchior opened his black fiery eyes and clenched the pillow he noticed his head was resting on. Digging his claws in as he adjusted to the sudden bright, yet dark gray-dimmed room, the now awaken dragon glared at the cause of his discomfort. The song played on as he sat up slowly and glared at the human slumbering in an uncomfortable position on some odd chair.

It took a moment for Malchior to realize he was in somewhere familiar … an infirmary room … Titan Tower. Though what made his head spin was the fact that the human that slept while the music played was Kenneth Aftaka AKA Red X … he wasn't in cuffs or bound in any way. Yet he wore a baggy dark blue hooded jacket with light blue faded jeans and yell construction looking boots, hair messy as always. His hand laid upon an iPod that was connected to a set of speakers.

" – _Even if everything goes wrong, and we start to fall apart. I don't understand where you are, I don't understand this for myself, and I don't need to hear your answer, I just need you to feel. Like there are no boundaries at all – Am I still breathing, have I lost that feeling? Am I made of glass cuz' you see right through me! –"_

Malchior shook his head and growled storming up to the human he looked at the iPod and was tempted to just smash it to shut the stupid thing up in order to get some rest. The dragon lengthened his claws to do just that and raised his arm up to strike when from the sliding door came through with a hiss was the silver haired Rorek. Scratching the back of his head looking as mused and tired as ever he yawned and took one look at Malchior and jerked back, "Malchior! What in the blazing hell do you think you're doing!"

The dragon growled, "What does it look like? I'm ending the problem."

"What problem? Kenneth's done nothing!"

"He's disturbed me from my sleep!" Malchior argued, and by this point Kenneth had came through and saw Malchior's claws, thinking the worst and acting on instinct the thief kicked the threat in the gut and flung him across the Infirmary. Malchior, having had a long enough rest, corrected his pattern into a roll and stayed crouched on the ground. "Ah, he awakes."

Kenneth jumped to his feet, amber eyes glaring wearily at the dragon he glanced to Rorek to notice his presents, but snarled at Malchior, "What the fuck you think you're so slick? Getting a guy when he's on watch duty over your knocked out ass? Un-fuckin'-believable!"

"I was hardly aiming for your head, but it would have been a grand consolation prize to that silly little toy you were fiddling with in your sleep." Malchior flashed the tipped point of his claws and grinned when Kenneth sank into a fighting stance.

Rorek ended whatever conflict was to happen as he stepped in between the heated **"debate", **"Enough! We're still in Titan Tower and Robin refuses to relinquish our freedom until there is a proper discussion of what is to become of the three of us and so far it's not looking very promising."

Kenneth scoffed and turned the iPod off, his mood shot and anger growing, "Fuck Robin! The only reason why I stay here is because I got a good chance of wiping my slate clean, if featherhead could do that for me, then I'll be on my merry way."

"But you **are **still here," Malchior sneered mockingly; smoothing back is unevenly slicked now shot black hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the sudden silence of the Infirmary, his sensitive hearing picking up the harsh droplets of rain that still fell here on Earth. It was comforting to know that some sense of stress was released just by the sound of the falling pouring rain. Reopening his eyes, a thought came to his head when he picked up her strong lingering scent, "Where's Raven?"

He asked, the mood in the room switching to fast it made Rorek's head spin. Suddenly Kenneth had forgotten all about earlier and sat himself back on his chair he unplugged the iPod and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Rorek raised a brow at the two and jerked his head back in order to get a cowlick of fallen snow-white hair out of his ice-blue eyes. Only to have it fall back as he looked up at Malchior, "Raven … she left off with Starfire and Robin in search of groceries before the night gets too late, it would appear that food is scarce … which would be the reason I came down here in the first place. To avoid Beast Boy and Cyborg's … um … rather **_unhealthy _**addiction to the interactive animated TV."

Kennth scoffed and looked up to Rorek dryly, though with that odd natural smirk of his, "Just straight up Video Games would _suffice _your majesty."

"You're grammar is so ill I shutter to believe you actually pass English with flying colors." Rorek sneered, then stilled and paled – well more then usual, "English … school … Shit! Kenneth we had been so caught up in this mess that we had completely forgot about our schooling! Damn it all!"

The human and the dragon jerked their heads back in shock … had the proper-perfect-gentleman Rorek Aiedail cursed so freely? Kennth and Malchior looked at each other, with faces that asked the other if they had heard what they heard. The earlier shook his head slowly in disbelief and snorted, "Man, Rorek, you get hyped up by all the freaky things, chilax dude, it's cool. Just transfer to a new school and take it easy after that. Trust me."

"NO! Not trust you!" Rorek growled, his anxiety growing as he began to pace, "Good lord, why hadn't I have thought of school before! My grades will drop; the school possibly had called Bryson numerous times – Bryson! Damn! I can't believe I've forgotten about Bryson as well! I hope he took care of the mansion, shit! What did he say? Kenneth what do we do!"

Kenneth eyed Rorek wearily, "First, you're going to stop acting like a damn chick! Its just school! So what! Grades can be made up! Besides, remember, you went to Jump City **_Public _**High School. Population over 995 kids, us two ain't gonna be doing any difference. So chill, I got it covered. My boy at Pleasure Lamp can hook us up if Bryson didn't make it easier for us if you're so worried about it."

Rorek glared at Kenneth, "Okay, **_who _**and **_where _**are you talking about again?"

"Never mind," Kenneth rolled his eyes and walked to the exit of the Infirmary, "just trust me, I can get stuff done if I got a phone."

Malchior followed and watched the interaction between the humans as the trio made their way towards the Ops Room. Rorek pausing ever so slightly to look up to the cooled dragon, Malchior raised a brow and asked crudely, "What?"

"Why haven't you asked how long you've slept or what's been going on? I'd figure that be the first question to come out of your mouth rather then where Raven is," Rorek shrugged.

"Well," Malchior replied, "I don't think I really need to because you'll eventually tell me."

Rorek sighed, "Maybe so … but you've missed a lot …"

Kenneth sneered, "A lot? I say a shit load, only two days and running close to two nights things have been really weird – well weirder then usual around here. For one thing back at Azalon Gale-gard's starting up a new government since the bitch is dead, then when we got back Robin started to pull some fu –"

"He's doing his job," Rorek interrupted before Kenneth could further enrage himself, "Robin – like I had earlier stated – put the three of us on lockdown in the Tower until you awake so we can go over our findings then decide what to do about our records as it is. Raven had agreed to put in a good word for us when the meeting came, though Kenneth is a different story even with the goodness of Raven's generosity. After all … he **is **the one that stole the Red X suite and used the alias as his own."

"But I **still _saved _**a damn **_dimension _**from further destruction from a corrupted government, he **better **take that into consideration or I'm gonna a break his god damned neck," Kenneth growled glaring at the ground visualizing his statement coming true.

The other two ignored his sudden violent state of mind, Rorek cleared his throat, "Yes, well, despite what may be, Azalon is still far from saved Kenneth … it's Power really **is **still waning … I can already feel Earth's aura signature fluctuating. Preparing to merge with a different dimension as a back up in case Azalon really does take a turn for the worst in a matter of … well … it's unpredictable really, it's hard to place a set date."

"Assume after two seasons in possibly early winter," Malchior stated with an FYI sounding tone, "spring is coming to a close, summer is just around the bend, and fall comes closely after the vacationing season … it would be in a matter of months then that Azalon will fall. Assuming of course Fernaco died 10 years prior to this current date."

"Fernaco vanished when I was 8," Kenneth stated slowly and almost distantly, his constant mood swings already becoming a normal thing for Malchior and Rorek to handle as he sighed and shrugged, "I'll be turning 18 in November 13 this year … so yeah … that sounds about right."

Rorek nodded in understanding, "Clever Malchior, how'd you figure that much when you never even knew Kenneth's birthday until now?"

Malchior shrugged, the three stopped at the entrance to the Ops Room, finishing up their conversation as the dragon stated with a boring tone, "It doesn't take much to observe your conversation, and plus since I already knew the age you'd pass for then it wasn't have for me to figure that Kenneth was the same considering you two were friends since what is the title … freshmen?"

"Of course," Rorek chuckled then sighed and looked to Kenneth, "well, ready to face the Titans?"

Kenneth put a hand to his heart, pretending to be hopeless, "Please, spare me the grief."

Rorek snickered, "Honestly Kenneth, after everything we've went through … how is it that you never let the past slow you down?"

"Because my friend," Kenneth sighed in a sagely tone, "if us men were to linger in said past praying and hoping for a future that soon comes yet we not be ready for it, dost thou linger on a past that had once been a future when future now becomes a present? Come on Rorek, you know me; once I'm done I'm through, end story. If you're still referring to the Queen thing then get over it, cause I'm already way a head of you."

The sliding doors opened and Rorek looked up to Malchior who had raised a brow and they two just glanced at one another. Malchior knowing a bit more of Kenneth's personality then Rorek himself, they shrugged and followed into the Ops Room preparing for trouble when they spotted Kenneth making a straight beeline for the open kitchen. Said open kitchen that contained Robin, Starfire, and Raven in civilian clothing putting food into their places.

The sorceress sighed and bent down to the cabinets in order to store her replenished tea and closed it just in time for Starfire to clumsily spin around already trying to cook food for the full house. Leaning back, Raven yelped when she couldn't hold her balance and ended up falling on her bottom her back slamming against the opposite cabinet. Starfire gasped and looked down at her friend that was currently glaring up at her, "Oh! I am terribly sorry Friend Raven! I did not see you in place there!"

"It's alright Starfire," Raven grunted and got up looking down at her snuggly fit pants with her signature jewel belt wrapped around her waist and falling to her left hip. Her long sleeved black form fitting blouse that had a V-line neck and a hood in the back being dusted crudely as she looked up to Starfire's bright green eyes, "really Star, it's alright, just make sure you look around yourself before you move any more."

"Yes! Of course!" just as soon as she had said it, she spun around and ran smack into Robin, a 12 dozen eggs went flying in the air, Robin gaped and got ready to catch them all without cracking a single one. Raven sighed and rubbed her temples, _Why do I bother? _She asked herself as she held out a hand and snatched all the eggs within her black magic and carefully levitated them to the counter.

Kenneth snorted as he took a seat on the stool and propped his elbow on the yellow counter and settled his chin within in his palm, "Yeah, she sure is observant."

Raven looked to the thief, then to the wizard, and finally the dragon at the end of the counter just staring at her. She looked away timidly, though tried not to show it as she fixed herself up a bit more. Yet stopped herself when she realized something embarrassing – to her anyway, _Am I really concerned with how I look around him? Get real Raven! _Scolding herself, she scowled inwardly and cleared her throat.

Running a finger to trace over her ear to push a clutch a hair back behind it she reached for another bag to busy herself to distract herself from Malchior as much as she could for now. She didn't want to make any contact with him, not even eye contact, and Malchior could feel it, she was being nervous around him. Practically hearing her heart fluttered breathlessly if he concentrated solely on her. It was humorous to him that she could be so shy, yet still be so Raven.

Just watching the way she moved, how she glided across the chaotic kitchen, maybe not flawlessly with the unpredictable alien floating around trying to do her own thing. With every change of emotion of her usually emotionless face, it took an expert to notice the subtle changes, the slight twitch of her lips as she shot Robin a dry look of mockery. Then the up turn of her eyes when she stopped herself from rolling them at something odd the Green Changeling had said.

Mesmerized by every little thing she did, Malchior didn't know what to do with him self and the feelings the little Raven stirred within a dragon's heart. He often thought it was pathetic of him to be so **fascinated **with her when there were many, **_many _**others that were very much more luscious than her. Starfire of the Teen Titans … she was beautiful, shockingly so that it was hard to miss her radiance in more heart and exterior. Her smile, her eyes, her truth, and her trust … she was that someone that made herself known and was proud of everything she was.

So why was it he was attracted to the little Raven that shrank back in the shadows when Starfire's beauty could very much over power her own … it wasn't being poetic or anything – despite the fact that dragons loved poetry and song, Malchior was no different. It was truth, let the two growing young women stand side by side, and compare their appearance. Starfire would have been the definition of the perfect girlfriend/mother/wife/auntie/grandmother … that was what Malchior saw … but Raven … it just **had **to be Raven.

There was just something about her that pulled him towards her.

Maybe it was her darker side; mysterious shyness that he thought was cute … or maybe it was something else. Yet her being apart of Sun'Shane's family had absolutely **nothing **to do with how he felt about her. Hell, he never even knew she was related to Sun'shane and he still fell **_hard._** Whether it **was **when he first spoke to her, or when he was teaching her, or when he fought her, or when she sealed him in the book and then threw him into the Harold's domain once he found another way out.

Whatever – **_whenever _**it happened, he couldn't control it, couldn't stop it, it came and hit him like a ton of bricks. He had fallen hard and fast for a girl that fought him with no remorse or regret, then turned around and fought **with **him for the sake of others … he had fallen for her and that was all that needed really to be said. Already he had gone through that pull-hair-no-it-can't-be-in-denial-phase of feeling and every time she turned away from him he'd go through it again and scold himself for why he even bothered!

She wanted nothing to do with him!

So as he watched her begin to set herself a cup of tea by boiling water in a silver kettle he had to ask himself something different this time. Instead of, _Why do I love her …_ he thought, _Am I just using her again? _Testing his abilities in the heart once more to see if it was possible to rekindle a betrayed love … was he just using her again? She stared at her kettle … but then slowly, timidly, and ever so hesitant she cast a side-glance towards him.

Probably wondering why he was staring so hard at her.

Thunder boomed and her brilliant violet eyes shimmered in the sudden flash of lightening when the storm raged on outside. The two ignored the sudden scream Starfire gave, even her flirtatious cling to Robin went unnoticed as the lights in the Tower flickered then blew out. At this Raven looked away up to the ceiling when everything went dark, embarrassed, Raven gulped when Cyborg flashed on his shoulder light, "Whoa, why aren't the generators coming on?"

_Because of me …_ Raven thought, cursing herself for not control her emotions, she glared at Malchior's glowing eyes that flashed on and off every time Cyborg's light pointed at him at an angle. Like cat eyes, that's what it reminded her of, and she blamed him for her loss of emotion. It was always because of her.

"Hey! Raven!" knocked out of her thoughts she turned to Beast Boy who pointed suspiciously at her, "You didn't watch any scary movies did you? Cause if you did, you better start saying you were scared of it cause I ain't relivin' that horror flick!"

Raven scowled, "Beast Boy, you don't want to know what horror is and no."

"Well, better go check the generators then," Cyborg sighed, then pulled Robin with him, "and you're coming with me."

"Wha – why!" Robin struggled out of the hyrbid's hands, but his grip was strong and true.

"Cause I ain't goin' down there by myself in the middle of a dark stormy night, that's why."

Robin scowled, "Now you're just being silly!"

"Well if I'm being silly, then you wouldn't have a problem with following me now would you?"

"Fine!" Robin looked back to Raven in the dark, "Raven! Get us some candles please, and Starfire, Beast Boy watch X, Rorek, and Malchior! Ow! Damn it Cyborg! Loosen the grip cutting off the circulation here!"

"Do be safe!" Starfire called out, Beast Boy shook his head and Malchior picked his mumbling about something to do with separation and it being a bad idea. Raven looked back to Starfire and Beast Boy then turned and left off for her room where most of the candles – well, where candles were kept period, she was the only that that used the things seriously. Going to retrieve them as Robin asked of her, Malchior got up off his seat after her, but Starfire called out to him, "Um! Malchior … I do not think it wise of you to move! Friend Robin had just ordered for Beast Boy and I to watch you and just Friend Raven to get the candles."

Malchior looked over his shoulder and grinned, "What Beast Boy said Starfire; separation isn't a good idea I'll be sure to keep Raven safe."

"But … but …" she alien stuttered, however couldn't find any come back.

Kenneth snickered with Fracnesca on his lap, purring away and being petted absentmindedly, he elbowed Rorek's side to get the wizards attention and gave him a sneaky look, "How much I bet you **_candles _**ain't the only thing Raven's getting tonight."

Rorek shuttered, "Must you be so vulgar."

"Dude! No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "Malchior's with Raven?"

"**_Not quite/Hell yeah!" _**Kenneth and Rorek looked at each other and glared at their over lapping comments.

Starfire, not really picking up the conversation decided not to try and gasped when another thunder sounded, then lightening crashed. Holding herself she sighed and stared at the ground. Darkness was never really her thing. She didn't very much like it and it didn't very much like her, she just hoped that either Raven or Malchior returned with the candles or Cyborg and Robin fixed the generators.

Anything to provided illumination.

Darkness was frightening.

--

"Raven! Wait!" Malchior called from down the hall, the sorceress stopped and nearly stomped her feet on the metal ground in a child like pout.

However reframed from doing so and turned to glare at Malchior, "What are you doing here?"

The dragon caught up to her in no time and answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Following you, don't want you to get lost in the dark now do I?"

Raven sneered and turned her back to him to continue on the way to her room, trying so hard not to show his presents bothered her in ways she shouldn't be bothered. "I guess not, cause then it would be such a tragedy to you now wouldn't it."

"But of course," Malchior walked side by side with her, "not only would I miss you dearly, but so would your little friends, I remember you once told me you thought of them as family."

"Don't even go there with me Malchior," Raven warned and rounded a corner briskly rushing to her room, practically running with the way she wanted to get away from the dragon. Yet Malchior kept up with out a hitch, and stopped when she stopped at her room, looking around he noticed something he hadn't before … the Tower was in mid-condition again. Meaning there was no trace of the elves that trashed it earlier in sight, not a laser blaster and the Ops Room was as it was before!

Whatever magic had accomplished that was beyond Malchior as the thought was kicked out of his important thought when the door to Raven's room opened, about to step in Raven spun around and stopped him. Giving him that warning glare, Malchior already knew what she wanted and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I'll behave myself."

She pulled away, trying to hide the shiver and goose bumps that shot up and down her spine expanding through out her body and furthermore proving that he still had that certain effect on her. Raven backed up and headed to her drawer determined to get _her "mission" done_ and over with quickly so she wouldn't have to endure the dragon any longer. Malchior stepped into the room the door automatically hissed shut behind him. Looking around, remembering it as it were, he couldn't help to smile amusingly at the window Raven, Rorek, Kenneth, and himself had jumped out of earlier.

It was still so funny to him … but memorable because it actually gave him an excuse to get Raven to hold on to him.

Some might say it was a shameless way of feeling her up, but hey, he was a dragon. Not a saint, very big difference between the two.

Slowly making his way to her side he looked over Raven's shoulder to see she was in search of the stands for the candles, which were already on top of the dresser. She stilled and he saw that his close proximity was starting to get to her. Then, with a jerk she up and headed to her closet, her foot caught on the edge of the dresser, kicking it harshly and stunning her foot for a moment the candles all rolled to drop on the ground. Raven growled at her clumsy behavior and got down on her hands and knees to pick them up, not trusting her powers one bit.

It was already taking all it could for her to hold her head and feelings back whenever she felt Malchior's aura swirl around her. Speaking of Malchior, the dragon knelt in front of her to help pick up the fallen candles, "You really have to learn to relax Raven, this stress you put on yourself can't be good."

"Just be quiet and help me pick up the candles already." she growled and hurriedly grabbed what she could, and once they were all up, Malchior placed his stack on the dresser and gestured for Raven to relinquish her bunch. Raven eyed him suspiciously, but figured he couldn't do much to or with candles she gave them up. Handing them to him, she held her breath when she felt a slither of his claw scrap her finger and immediately turned away to find the stands.

However, Malchior was faster, putting the candles down he reached out and grabbed her arm to pull her back, "Raven, Raven, look at me. Relax, I'm not going to do anything you don't want … at least not now."

"Yeah," she spat out venomously, "and that's supposed to make me feel so much better."

Malchior rolled his eyes, _Now what's her problem, there is just no satisfying her I'm not even trying anything funny! _"Raven, what is it you wish of me? I tried what I could to get you back on my side, but you won't allow yourself to even remotely trust me without us having to go into battle with an enemy together."

"Because you give me no reason to trust you," Raven snapped, the contact she had feared was coming on too quickly; she couldn't hold her head above water and escape the argument that was brewing. The contact – no – the **_conflict _**she didn't want she tried to avoid with a shake of her hand, holding her hand up she turned away from him again, "Just forget it Malchior."

"Me? Forget?" Malchior bared fang, trying hard to force down and gulp away a growl that was steadily rising in his chest, "What do you want me to forget, because as far as I can tell right now, there is **nothing **for me to forget about! **You're** the one that never wants to finish any discussion we have! "

Raven spun around, a few items in her room already starting to rumble along with many other things in the Tower as her anger rose, "That's because there's no such thing as a discussion with you Malchior! All you want is … is … what you **want! **You never take into consideration the lives you destroy in order to get everything you so desire! Well, I'm sorry, **dragon, **but I **won't **be your prize for your little game this time around. I'm sick of tiptoeing around you, having to watch my back every time you come into the picture because for some **odd unexplainable _reason _**you just can't seem to leave me the hell alone! So you want me to relax? Then get out of my life and **stay OUT!**"

"Why do you do that!" Malchior growled unwillingly, it just slipped, she was just frustrating him is all, "Why the hell is that you're so afraid of every damn little different thing that comes your way! You think I asked to fall in love with you! You think I **want **to feel shitty every time I think I've done something to upset you in some way! I never asked for it!"

"STOP IT!" Raven screamed and slapped her hands to her head, grasping her hair and clutching it, pulling at it as she shook her head trying to keep tears that began to swell in her eyes at hearing his proclamation. Her aura swirled dangerously beginning to lash out at anything and everything as she backed up away from him, "Just SHUT-UP! You don't love me! You **DON'T!** You just love the **idea **of me!"

Malchior scoffed, "You can't tell me that, you're not me!"

"Do you even realize what you're saying?" Raven growled, her own eyes tinting pink as she tried to control her frustration and anger. "You used me then tried to kill me and now you're telling me that you love me! What the hell kind of stupid is that, Malchior? You expect me to even remotely **believe **that shit when everything you've ever told me in the past was nothing but a lie!"

"But that's just it! It's in the **past! **God! Is that what you're getting all excited for? Because you can't let go of something I had already apologized for?"

"Like an apology's going to change my outlook on you … it was over from the start Malchior. I don't know what you thought could happen … bu-but it just can't. I don't care what you say … I won't allow it to happen. Not with you …" Raven closed her eyes and looked away angrily wiping the tear that fell down her cheek. The impact of her own words hitting her harder then Malchior because she knew … just knew it wasn't true.

She often lied to herself … or thought lowly of herself … and was quite conscience to doing so. Sniffling quietly Raven glanced to her closet and scowled at the candle stands that were hidden within her clothes, _Of course it be there. _With a **_tisk _**she briskly walked to the closet and harshly jerked it open, reaching for the leaning stands in the back. All the while holding her breath trying oh so hard to not show he affected her so much.

Sure she was shouting, sure she fought back when he argued, but what she didn't want was for him to see that he really did have power over her. Always had, and always will considering he captured her from the start … there was just no escaping him. No way of getting rid of his presents, of the thoughts and dreams she often had from the past year he had been gone, when she banished him into the Harold's domain. She thought she could forget him and move on and for a while she fooled herself rather well.

But … that night … when he came back (again) to steal the Red Sea Saphire after he had been gone and she was getting over the idea of him … he just **had **to reel himself back into her life. Why, oh why, oh why was it that she could never get rid of him? How was it that he always managed to snatch her, hold her, drag her down and drown her in a deep dark pool of romanticizes imaginations and dreams? All with just a single glance, a mere look, and a touch of his slender claws that weaved in and out of her mind to nit up charming ideas of love and kindness.

Why … why her? Why did she have to be such a romantic?

To fall hard for a smooth talker and charming stalker … funny how even being a supposed stalker, Malchior could make it look so easy and – dare she think it – tempting. Blushing with embarrassment of her own thoughts she gathered up the last of the candle stands and with a free hand reached for the closet door and closed it shut. The point to her thoughts having been reached and finally – after everything she's ever went through with him, Rorek, and Kenneth, after her denial, and after their fight.

Raven just couldn't believe it … but it was obvious from the start … Malchior had captured her heart … and as she turned to gather the candles on her dresser. She stopped dead in her tracks, training her eyes to stare blankly at his dark blue shirt daring not to look up into his black eyes. Raven just couldn't find the emotion of surprise that he'd suddenly sneak up on her … because she knew him, she knew he wouldn't have backed down so easily. He'd fight, and defy her every threat and sarcastic retort just to keep her within his grasp.

It was obvious from the start as he reached a hand up to her chin and tilted her head up to face him as he took the stands with his other hand and leaned it against the closet. However to do so he had to take a step forward closer to her, yet Raven followed, taking a step back. But she was his captured favorite and with the same hand that put the stands on the closet door rested dangerously low at the hip of her snug pants then slid it up her back to pull her closer to him.

Then like the good little servant she was to her captor Raven followed and gulped when he leaned down so close to her, his narrowed black eyes flashed when the lightening struck, but the sound was mute to the two of them. It was only their heartbeat, their breathing, and their rustled clothing, just them that could be heard. Every little move, every little sound … just … **everything **about each other was the only thing that was thought of.

Nothing else.

"You know … the feelings mutual," he started slowly and whispered, yet to Raven it sounded loud and clear, "I honestly don't care what you say either, love… what I feel, is what I know … and whether or not you feel the same … mine's will never change."

He closed the gape and stole her second kiss … but this time it was soft and meaningful, Raven literally felt electrified with how much emotion was spilled into just a soft touch. It made her want to cry with how much it hurt to have her heart swell and clench with so much want and need, whether it was all just for the moment or not. Raven found herself responding to her captor's kiss. Leaning up and tilting her head further back in order to get a better angle at returning his affection.

It was over in a matter of a couple seconds and when he pulled away Raven sighed and opened her water eyes, frowning at her weakness to succumbing to something as useless as this. She was just so torn up inside it was hard to even get a grip on reality … her head was swimming and everything felt abstract. When she blinked the tears came down and she gulped, shakily whispering so lowly it didn't even sound like she said anything at all, yet Malchior heard every syllable, "Why can't I ever escape you …"

He smiled charmingly, not manically or mischievously … but truly and happily, it just took Raven's breath away, he really did look good with a smile. With the fangs to give him the edge needed to not be such a pretty boy, he leaned down to capture another kiss, then another until Raven was responding freely, but being careful to not be too open least she bring down the tower.

It was hard to when a content purring growl rumbled in his chest causing her to smile, she tried so hard not to laugh at the thought of a dragon purring, and he felt her amusement. Sneakily he silenced her as he ran his tongue across her lower lip then pulled on it to suck and scrap his fang along the soft skin for a moment before he slithered his way to finally get a taste of his newfound drug. Already knowing her scent was intoxicatingly sweet, he now knew she tasted just the same, if not better. Coaxing her to relax and go with the flow, Raven found herself experimenting and copying everything he did to see if she'd elicit the same struggle she had to swallow down a groan.

Everything he was doing to her was unbelievable, like nothing she'd ever felt. Loosing herself too far into their activities she hardly knew what she was doing anymore, it was hard to think of much when she felt him so close. Then … her back suddenly touched the soft sheets that was her bed. How she went from the closet to the bed was not even thought of, but it was sending dangerous alarms blaring in her head to pull up before she crashed. Yet even that was fuzzy to comprehend when Malchior traced her left arm high up over her head, weaving his fingers into hers and clutching her sheets at the same time. Gripping tight with a dominating aura consuming her. Raven dared to let out a low whine when he pulled away from their kiss and pressed his weight upon her small body. Hissing when he trailed wet kisses down her chin, to the crook of her neck, his fangs grazing over her soft skin as he kissed every tear away. Anything to get another sound from her, his free hand daringly felt up the her hourglass curves, tracing her body until his claws _"accidentally" _hooked the hem of her blouse.

Bring it up to expose even more of her tasty skin, Raven nearly allowed for him to raise it over her head, but snapped out of her bliss when he lifted up from her neck to trace his tongue along her stomach. Raven gasped and pulled up, "Wait!"

"What?" Unconsciously he snarled low and annoyingly at being disturbed, but loosened up when he saw her scurry to the far side of the bed away form him. Shakily holding down her blouse and whipping her mouth she panted and looked ready to bolt for the door. Eyes wide with a dark crimson blush on her cheeks, she stared at him in embarrassment and slipped off the bed.

Softly whispering shyly as she walked to the candles on the dresser, "Too fast."

Malchior blinked, looking lost and as innocent as a clueless child being told he couldn't do something. Realization struck and he chuckled at her shyness, smoothing back his hair he jumped off the bed and grabbed the stands, "Ah … is that so? Well then, as my lady wishes."

Raven didn't know whether to be annoyed at the response or ignore it all together, she chose to shoot him a soft sarcastic glare and huffed trying to make herself look presentable to her friends. Like control the temperature of her body heat so to not look so flustered she snorted and exited her room first, "Don't think this gives you the freedom to do as you please in public."

The door hissed shut behind Malchior and he sneaked up besides her wrapping an arm around her waste he pulled her close and kissed her playfully. Pulling away before she could throw him off, she sneered at him and mockingly whipped her lips of him he chuckled and winked, "Wouldn't dream love."

--

**X: Feh, rehearsing your lines alright … my ass.**

**Malchior: _(grinning triumphantly) _She was nervous.**

**Raven: _(flushed, blushing and glaring at anything and everything) _Was not.**

**Malchior: Yeah. Sure you weren't love.**

**Raven: Shut-up or I really WILL kill you one of these days.**

**Rorek: Hmm … how convenient for the power to die.**

**All: _Cimple …_**

**Me: _(enters after hiding behind her computer chair) _What? HEY! Don't give me that look! I never intended to put the power outage thing, it was the power plants fault and I'm serious here! Just as I was writing the beginning of this chapter the power goes out and left me in the darkness with nothing but the light of my laptop. My grandma came in with a **_candle _**to light my room and presto! The power outage idea came into play! Honest.**

**Raven: And we should believe you why?**

**Me: … **

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Me: Because Francesca does!**

**Malchior: Whatever the case may be, I'm quite satisfied with the outcome.**

**Raven: Gee that's supposed to be news to us, how?**

**Malchior: Oh, come now love don't be like that … you know you enjoyed it.**

**Raven: I. Said. SHUT-UP!**

**Me: Okay, I think it's time for us to go before Raven gets upset –**

**X: Too Late!**

**Me: _(dodges random flying object) _Crap! AH! Uh … see ya guys in the next chapter – WHOA! HEY watch where you're throwing that – uh … X said it!**

**X: Fuck You!**

**Me: – l8er daez everyone! AHA! Raven! Calm down! Oops … uh … Rorek said it!**

**Rorek: Oh-no you didn't!**

**Francesca: MEW!**


	25. Candlelight Revalations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the series characters, but Kenneth and Bryson are mine as well as Azalon and Melissa **

**A/N: YAY! The 25 chapter! Woo! This is getting to be a very LONG story, longer then I really had intended … but I guess … you just can't plan imagination … right? Okay folks, before we go to Azarath, there's a little detour that must be taken that'll further explain – even Confuse you about Rorek … but fear not, read along with the confusion with me and all will be gone. Promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**Francesca: Mew! **

**--**

**Candlelight Revelations**

Malchior sat upon one of the stools with his elbow propping up his bored head as he watched Rorek light the last candle on the counter. The wizard pulled away and smiled satisfactory then blew out the match, "There, that's much better."

By candlelight the Tower was illuminated and glowed with a cool dim yellow with peeking shadows that flickered with the fluttering flames. Starfire looked around and giggled childishly, spinning into the air and clasped her hands over her heart and laughed, "Wondrous! Why I have never seen the Tower in such a splendid way … no wonder you favor candles Friend Raven, they are just so … so … _romantic!"_

Malchior sighed, his heart suddenly restless with the new revelation he and Raven had come over. Glancing to the sorceress who sat upon the couch with a book in hand submerged within the pages. The dragon scowled wondering if she really was into the damned thing or if she was just giving herself an excuse to ignore him. It was frustrating to know that she had finally come out to him and possibly even gave him a chance, yet she was just too shy to show it to the world.

Of course he respected her decision and respected her in general, understanding just where she was coming from. Malchior couldn't help his dragon blood boiling to have her in every way possible, but she was only 16 and he was turning 19 in a month's time. If he remembered correctly in the current time he dwelled in, she'd still be considered a minor compared to him.

Whatever that meant.

"Dudes! Check it out!" Beast Boy laughed like a kid, Malchior desperate enough for a distraction glanced to the green changeling to see what it was he found so fascinating. Only to growl in irritation when he just saw him making shadow puppets on the wall using the candlelight, "It's a dog!"

Kenneth raised a brow then scoffed, "Shit, no wonder the President issued the _"No child's left behind law"._"

Beast Boy frowned then sneered mockingly, "Aw man, don't be mean just cuz' you never passed middle school."

Kenneth laughed mockingly, "Hah! Very funny Einstein, tell me what formula would I use to tell how much pressure is decreased as I squeeze the volume out of your thick head."

The changeling stumbled, "Bah – uh … wou-wouldn't that be … um … Boyle's … Law?"

Malchior rolled his eyes at the changelings wrong answer, Kenneth just shook his head and sat down next to Malchior with Francesca following after to jump upon the counter and allow herself to be petted as Malchior answered correctly, "It was a trick question, Boyle's Law is only used when pressure is **increased** while volume is **decreased. **It's impossible for pressure to be decreased as it squeezes something out. It would defy all laws of chemistry related gases, any alchemist could tell you that."

"And you know this … how?" Raven brought the book down ever so slightly to ask suspiciously as Malchior looked over his shoulder to her and smirked as he pointed to Rorek.

"We share half of the same heart remember, so I think it's quite possible for us to trade knowledge and feelings as well love."

Raven sneered and returned to her book as Rorek sighed, and shrugged nonchalantly oblivious to the interaction's **_true _**meaning, "Sad to say, but true nonetheless."

"Even so," Starfire smiled gladly joining in on the conversation, "I think it is marvelous that you are all helping friend Beast Boy understand science, for I have found it rather difficult to keep his attention."

Kenneth snorted, "So he has the attention span of a rat, and? I really am not surprised."

"You know I'm standing right here!" Beast Boy boiled with embarrassment and rage; Kenneth looked at him and sneered.

"So, I'm not one to talk behind peoples' backs. Can't hack it, then you can pack it cuz' I ain't changin' for your ass."

Starfire frowned at the thief's language; Rorek scowled already getting irked by his foul mouth. Both at once chimed, **"Must you be so vulgar?"**

Just then the sliding doors – surprisingly the only things that actually worked in the Tower along with the elevator slid open and out came a dejected Cyborg and Robin, the earlier shaking his head, "Looks like we're gonna' have to buy ourselves a new generator, the one we have now was shot."

Beast Boy blinked, "Shot? Who shot it?"

Robin sighed and ran his gloved bare hands – still being dressed in his civilian clothing – through his hair frowning he corrected, "What he means was the generator short circuited, maybe the lightening that hit the antenna on the roof was strong enough to shock the thing dead, but looks like we're going to have to handle no power until we can see the problem."

Cyborg snorted, "Oh I know the problem already, you see as I was fixin' the thing I was sure I got it working and even saw the it picking up power, but then suddenly **_pop! _**The thing explodes on me, I don't know if it's really the lightening that did it or something else just blew it worthless."

At this Malchior noticed Raven hesitated in the turning of a page in her book, though it was only slightly, a person who was paying attention to her would have noticed, but since everyone else was down about the power being out. No one but he observed and smirked, _She blew it out …_ he thought amusingly, Raven glanced up at him from the corner of her eye and narrowed them warningly. _"Not funny Malchior, look what you made me do."_

"_Frankly my dear, I could give less of a care if you brought down the entire city, at least you were enjoying yourself for the moment am I wrong?" _Malchior teased, Raven snapped her book shut and stood up crudely, then without warning flung the dictionary-like object at the dragon. Malchior ducked to avoid impact, but poor Kenneth that was sitting next to him didn't see it coming. Raven gasped and meant to scream out Kenneth's name to get his attention but it was over in a matter of seconds.

The book hit the side of his head and knocked him to the ground, "AH! What the – who the – **_OOWW _**fuck! Jesus Christ that **HURT!**"

"It was an accident," Raven immediately tried to apologize as Kenneth picked himself up from the ground trying to shake the sudden lightheadedness from his head. Rorek helped him up, raising a brow at Malchior who held both hands to his mouth. Trying hard to stifle laughter, it was doing little to nothing to help as the dragon's shoulders shook uncontrollably and his fit was becoming harder to control with every passing second he held his breath.

Kenneth felt his head, it wasn't bleeding or anything, but there was sure to be a **huge **bump and a major headache in the morning, he just knew it and it was all because of Raven. Glaring at her he opened his mouth to stab her with his quick tongue, but looked down at Malchior and got even more pissed off at the snickering dragon, "What the fuck's so funny!"

Malchior shook his head and held his breath, trying hard not to laugh as he answered forcefully, "No-nothing … noth-nothing at all."

Angry that he was being left out of something Kenneth opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off when Robin cut in, "Alright, enough is enough, obviously it's too late to pick up any kind of discussion tonight and we're all tired, so let's get some sleep and get things done tomorrow. Malchior, your room's set up at the East Wing of the Tower across from mine's, Starfire will show you the way."

The dragon raised a brow and frowned at knowing he'd be far from Raven, since her room was at the West Wing he'd not only have to pass Robin, but the alien, the changeling, and possibly Rorek and Kenneth where ever they were stationed. Something about it sounded too planned and well thought of … like Raven had ordered it … or Robin was smarted then he had anticipated. Yet, not wanting to seem too suspicious, Malchior never said anything as Starfire gestured for him to follow her. Rorek and Kenneth went off with Cyborg, Beast Boy buzzing behind them.

Raven sighed and walked up to her book, picking it up she frowned at her lack of control and shook her head, about to follow after Cyborg and the others. Robin stopped her. This, Malchior noticed before he disappeared behind the right catwalk entrance into the East Wing. His slit dragon eyes growing even more so narrowed as Raven nodded and Robin put a hand at the middle of her back leading her to a different section of the Tower. Something boiled in his blood causing a growl in his chest, a fanged sneer of his lips, and red tint of his eyes.

He knew what that boiling feeling was …

Malchior shook his head; refusing to let their actions get to him he clenched his clawed hands into tight fists making the pain of his piercing claws snap him out of jealousy. He already went through this with Kenneth only to feel foolish to find out that in a way he and Raven were related somewhere along the line … but then again … did that fact matter any? After all it was a 1000 years ago … their blood connection couldn't be that damning now could it?

With a sigh, Malchior rolled his eyes, _Are you even hearing your own thoughts Malchior? Stop it, Raven … she … what are we now?_

Good question to ask, bad feeling it brought up.

--

"Sorry to keep you up Raven, but this is important," Robin said while pulling the sorceress back to sit her on the stool, his masked eyes narrowed and face stiff and still in concentration. Raven tried to read his emotions, but from her he was good at hiding them. However she knew whatever it was he wouldn't be joking when he said it was important. Leaning on the counter as Raven sat on the stool looking up to him she raised a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a long hard look.

It was irritating the sorceress that thought she was in some kind of trouble, "What's so important that you couldn't talk about it in front of every one else?"

Robin closed his eyes and sighed, running his hands through his ebony hair and tisking he looked back to Raven and started slowly, "Now I know it's none of my business personally Raven, and believe me, you already know I don't like to invade your space, but I have to ask. Is the reason you're standing up for Rorek, Kenn – er – Red X, **_and _**Malchior because it has something to do with a … certain type of relationship with anyone of them?"

"Excuse me?" Raven stood up staring at Robin in disbelief, "are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Raven, calm down," Robin held up his hand and gestured for her to have a seat, "it's just a yes or no question, I don't care who it's with, I just have to know the truth because the generator **didn't **just **_"pop"_** now did it?"

Raven had a seat, but sat up straight and glared at her leader, "Robin, I really don't think you need to know this."

Robin slumped down into the stool next to her enabling himself to be eye level with her he stated seriously, "Raven, when it concerns clemency and amnesty from the Teen Titans as a group and the Mayor of Jump City, then I do need to know. Because if there is a majority vote to put them away questions are going to arise if you are to vote against us … so … **are **you in any way having a relationship with one of those three?"

"Even if I were, Robin," Raven responded coolly, keeping her head and sorting out her thoughts she responded, "A relationship with any one of them wouldn't affect my rational train of thought. If they are to be placed in prison then so be it, at least I stood up for what I believed in … and what I believe and what I know is they were far from the criminals you suspect them to be. Rorek could hardly be considered a criminal anyway, he's a legit archeologist that owns his own firm, once a treasure hunter."

Robin snorted and sat back, "Is that what he told you?"

"No … but it's what his butler told me …" Raven raised a brow at Robin's sudden scowled exasperated expression, eyeing him curiously she opened her mouth to ask what his problem was, but he scoffed and answered her anyway.

"Raven," he sighed, "Rorek Aiedail as he so calls himself isn't such a good guy he makes himself out to be. He owns a business all right, and sure he was once a _"treasure hunter" _but here's the cake under the icing: he's a leader of a dangerous highly respected and biggest black-market industry in the Villain Underground **_worldwide_**. He's the one that buys, sells, and trades with thieves and big time villains like Slade, hell I think it's fair enough to **_call _**him a thief! Yet … because I trust you … I'm willing to give him a second shot … along with Ken – eh – Red X and Malchior … so, don't make us regret setting them free just because you're infatuated with one of them."

Now overwhelmed with information Raven shook her head and jerked back setting a suspicious glare on Robin, "Wait, Rorek's the man behind the devices? Wha-when did you figure all this?"

"I went to work right after you, him, and Red X explained everything that went down on Azalon," answered the her leader, Raven rolled her eyes, _My fault for asking, _she scoffed, already knowing Robin's habits the sorceress huffed and stood up, Robin following after her as she made her way to the hall calling out to her, "Raven –"

She held up a finger to silence, "I know Robin, I know … and I **don't **have to tell you if I'm **_"infatuated" _**with either Malchior or Rorek – excluding Kenneth because he's my distant cousin. So just like you trust my judgment, trust me in general. Now good-night."

"Raven …" Robin silenced when the doors slid open then shut, leaving him in the middle of Ops Room glaring after her. Keeping his patience he shook his head slowly and shrugged, "… tomorrow then …" he dismissed himself towards his room.

--

Thunder clapped, lightning flashed and the candle lit in the wizard's room was his only illumination as he read a book Raven had given him. Quite engrossed within its contents and interesting plot along with all the new spells it was teaching him. He chuckled at the dark humor it possessed and turned the page to devour even more knowledge in record time.

Not one to sleep very early, yet not one to wake up late either Rorek never suspected a thing when a yawn snuck up in the back of his throat. Leaning back and putting the book down as he covered his mouth that the yawn ripped his head in half, the wizard shook his head and smoothed his soft snow-white mane back. Ice blue eyes scrambling within the lines of the book he read to continue his place as he sat up on the bed that leaned against the wall window of the room.

"_Rorek!"_ startled by the echoed call of his name the wizard looked about in wonder and put the book down.

"Hello?" he called out curiously, "Is anybody there?"

The voice wasn't in his head, which was why he was calling out into the darkness.

Now don't be mistaken and quick to assume Rorek isn't much into black magic and such, and was easily startled by the dancing shadows and flickering darkness. In fact he knew them well enough and was quite familiar with about every curse and deadly art there was in the world and dimensions linked to magic. That's why he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and glared into the dark when there was no response.

"I'll ask for the last time: is anybody there?"

"… _Lord Rorek!"_

_Bryson …_ Rorek thought to himself and called out the name, "Bryson? Be that you, why call unto me at ungodly an hour?"

Rorek raised a brow at himself, _Why did I just change my speech?_

"_Lord Rorek! Are you there! My lord! Proceed to the mirror so I can be sure it is you." _The echoed voice Rorek now assumed was Bryson ushered hurriedly and desperately. Putting the book on the bed and jumping to his feet, Rorek made his way to the mirror that was across the room close to the door that acted as a closet as well. Standing in front of it Rorek glared at his reflection when he saw no one else there.

However as he continued to stare, stand, and wait his reflection suddenly liquefied and rippled away like a pebble dropped into a pond. Stepping away, Rorek braced when a hand – no – **black claws** poked out of the rippling mirror reaching for him. Bryson the gargoyle popped out, with a fanged smile, "Lord Rorek! What a pleasure to see you're finally back from your trip. Trust everything went as planned?"

Rorek shook his head and eased up as Bryson smoothed out his ruffled fiery red hair from his horns and back into a pony tail as his tail whipped out of the mirror that finally stilled and hardened to breakable shards once more. Clawed feet and clawed hands black and virtually everything else Rorek remembered him to look like was as it were supposed to be. It was good to see a familiar face that he could trust in the mist of all the chaos, "Bryson … it's been a while."

Bryson raised a brow his pitch black eyes shimmering with amusement as he scoffed, "Oh please, don't be so sappy my lord, it's only been 3, 4, maybe 5 days tops you've been away from the Mansion, I got by quite well … with the exception of that Teen Titan that came by to drop off young master Kenneth's ex-girlfriend. It was such a bother to erase her memory of the thing's she's seen."

Rorek frowned and glared pasted Bryson to something in his head, "Robin came to my home to drop off Melissa?"

"Yes, quite," Bryson nodded, "but like I said I erased her memory of my true form."

"Does Robin know about you?"

"The Titan? No, of course not! My concealment spell dropped after he left and Melissa was left standing in the main entrance." the easy going butler shrugged and looked around, as Rorek scowled and walked to his bed where the lighter Kenneth had given him (where he got the lighter was a mystery) to light up a bit more candles in order to get a better look at Bryson in the dark.

"How did Robin find my Mansion to begin with?" Rorek huffed and smoothed back his snow-white hair.

Bryson shrugged, "He **is **a Titan **and **a detective, plus I believe he told me something about using Lady Raven's communication's device to find our location."

"A communicator?" Rorek raised a brow and shook his head, "but her communicator broke at the Opera House and we were **long _gone _**from the mansion then."

"Maybe it tracks wherever she's been as well … you never know these superheroes and their toys, such a bother," Bryson sighed, but cheered up and switched gears, "Anyway my lord, how long have you been back? I've been trying to get in contact with you concerning a few … **issues **… about our trading industry. It would seem that our … **retrievers **aren't meeting their quota."

Rorek looked over his shoulder from glare out the window to Bryson and blinked, with a confused shrug he answered, "What? That's explainable, obviously there's been an increase in authority through out the world."

Bryson tilted his head and scrunched his face in thought, lifting a clawed finger he shook his head, "Ah … I don't think it has anything to do with the heroes … but I think it has more to do with you …"

"… Me?" Rorek stilled after turning around to fully face Bryson with a look of disbelief, "You mean … **Me-_Me?"_**

"Is there not another Rorek I turn to?" Bryson sneered sarcastically, Rorek glared.

"Stop with the games Bryson, what have I done to upset the workers so?"

"Nothing really … they just think you're … **obsolete."**

Rorek jerked his head back with a sneer, mocking Bryson's word with a tone that suggested he was greatly insulted, "Obsolete. Who in bloody hell is starting a fight with me?"

Bryson sighed uneasily, "You know that gentlemen that this Robin character is dead set on finding, the one that likes to come by and offer generous deals to have us disappear so he can take over our position … that's him. It would seem that his patience has finally run out."

Rorek's sneer turning into a mocking scoff, "He can try, but I am not one to be threatened."

"Then what are we to do? He's sent me a note saying that he's already transferred many of our workers to his side and is rounding a protest against us … he intends to kill us if we don't take his offer."

"Did you tell him I don't respond kindly to threats? If he's brave enough to send it in a note how is it that he has not seek me out in order to face me directly? I don't care what he says, he can pout and whine and cry about it, but where the black-market is concerned, I own it all, and it wasn't because I just knocked off the highest rank either."

"Then … you risk a take over?"

"I risk nothing," Rorek flicked his wrist in dismissal of the question, glaring out the window to the storming night where the waves turned tossed and ripped with the confusion of the blaring wind. The rain coming down so hard and so fast that it covered the brightly lit city. The whether was ghastly, just like the brewing plot that now grew over Rorek's head. "Slade just doesn't know who he's messing with this time around. He's good, smart, conniving, and clever to a fault … in a word … he's **_arrogant."_**

Bryson raised a brow at his lord's sudden cold nature … considering he has half the heart of the dragon, Bryson often thought that the cause of the good wizard's direction in life, walking the shadowy alleyways becoming what his bright, caring, and compassionate personality and soul just contrasted with the darkness of the night. He thought it was the cause of the dragon … yet, as the years progressed and he followed Rorek, stayed with him and watched over the child as if he were his own there became a big difference in being influenced to do something, where as being willing and conscious enough of thought in what is being done. Rorek showed Bryson long ago, that it was **far **from the dragon's heart that influenced his actions. It was his very own … a darkness within the charming smile that caught the world off guard.

In away … sometimes … when the mood hit just right, Bryson – even for a gargoyle – feared the wizard.

Why?

Because his words were true when he told Malchior and Kenneth that there was just no telling what the wizard was capable of.

Unpredictable.

Rorek: charming, kind, gentlemen of honor, and a man of his word, but just like those words that described him, he was there exact opposite and there was just no telling when he'd change and show a different side. In the book, the one where he sealed Malchior into, they told his story, but they left out the parts that Bryson had seen and experienced. It wasn't the dragon's heart that made him the way he was. That was just how Rorek was in general … maybe Malchior understood it better then Bryson did … but Bryson just knew that Rorek wasn't some push over naïve gentleman.

Somehow … just like Kenneth was cold-hearted.

Rorek could very well be the same.

Bryson couldn't help to shake his head and chuckle quietly to him self as he thought; _There really can't be a coincidence in their meeting … _

"Bryson," Rorek snapped, but not rudely, just to get the gargoyle's attention from his thoughts, Bryson looked up from staring at the floor and ruffled his folded wings standing still as Rorek asked, "Where's Slade want us to meet?"

"Well … the note was sent two days ago and I believe you were still on Azalon then," Bryson thought aloud then counted, "so I come to believe that he wishes to meet with you this Sunday at the edge of the city, you know where that abandoned clock tower is on the far south?" Rorek nodded, "Meet there Sunday, 10 pm sharp under the Weeping Willow."

Rorek thought for a moment, "Sunday's the day after tomorrow … long enough. Thank you Bryson … and by the way, it really is good to finally see you again."

Bryson smiled and bowed his head, "The pleasures all mine my lord, and will you be returning home anytime soon?"

"Not quite," Rorek shook his head with a sigh; "Robin still has to go over my files in order to decide what fate is there for me."

"And be it not good-news?"

Rorek chuckled, "Kenneth will think of something, he always does."

"Let's hope so, then by your leave." Bryson bowed low and headed back to the mirror as Rorek plopped on his bed glaring at the ground thinking about all that was exchanged as Bryson left through the liquefied mirror. With a flick of his tail the gargoyle was gone, leaving the wizard to his dark thoughts, unknowing to him the curious violet eyes that gazed upon his door, glaring at the bare cold metal. Raven shook her head and lowered her hand from the dividing piece of metal. Wrapping her cloak about her body she frowned as she stared at the ground while making her way to her room after she had dismissed herself from Robin.

The thought that Rorek was a real good-guy and could even possibly be on the Teen Titans with her was shattered the moment she heard the conversation start to finish. At first she wished to knock upon the door to greet herself to Bryson … even for a gargoyle he seemed very nice, very trusting, but now … she knew … there was just no trusting anyone. Anyone, but her old Friends the Teen Titans … at least they hardly kept secrets from her and even if they did it wasn't anything that couldn't be helped.

It just went to show her that even the most charming of gentlemen could have many skeletons in their closet.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she entered her room and paused to notice that her sheets were still rustled and Malchior's aura was all over the place. Yet … she did nothing to rid her room of his presents … she was too tired from everything to care as she trudged to her bed and fell on top of it. The instant her head hit the pillow, she was out like the snuffed out candlelight at her bedside.

--

**X: throw me a frickin' book will ya _(X growls at Raven.)_**

**Raven: _(Raven shoots him down with her infamous glare) _I said it was an accident, plus it wasn't my fault, blame Malchior, he's the one that ducked to begin with.**

**Malchior: Well I couldn't very much have you hit me now can I?**

**Rorek: Hey … where's – um – the crazy girl that locked us in the closet? What was her name?**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Malchior: Francesca say's cimple, her name was cimple … well, I believe she told us something about homework or what not?**

**X: Yeah … something about late on her studies and threats from her dad?**

**Raven: Yes, she said that her father's going to take away her Internet permanently if she doesn't pick up her grades.**

**X: _(To the side and to himself) _YES! _(slides back into the shot) _Whaddya mean? She's been skipping out?**

**Rorek: No! Of course not! The work's just getting too hard for her is all.**

**Malchior: Well she better hurry up because I can't wait to get back to my home dimension. Hanging around you humans too much had gotten me hungry.**

**All: _(sweat-drops and scoots away)_**

**Malchior: What?**

**Rorek: Never mind … well … since cimple's not here … I guess it's up to me to address our audience. In the wise words of cimple, I bid you: later a day.**

**X: Not like that you moron! It's **_l8er daez_**! Geez, somebody get this guy an Idiot's Guide to Computer Lingo.**

**Rorek: Whatever, so long everyone!**

**Francesca: Mew!**


	26. Conversational Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and every other character that DC don't own, _I _own, got it? kay!**

**X: Where the hell are we?**

**Malchior: cimple's current living quarters, whoa! What the hell was that?**

**Rorek: _(rolls eyes) _It's just Francesca.**

**Malchior: _(growls at the mewing nightstalker) _Now I'm beginning to see why X despisers her so.**

**Raven: Shut up and look for cimple, she has a lot of explaining to do.**

**Rorek: Yeah, Malchior.**

**Malchior: Shut up.**

**X: YO! CIMPLE! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**Malchior: Come out, come out where ever you are.**

**Raven: You know, when you say that, it's just creepy.**

_**(Silence, then something rustles in the sliding door closet that's cracked open. Francesca peers in and mewed loudly, pushing the door open to reveal a hiding cimple)**_

**Me: Shit! _(makes a dash for the door)_**

**X: Get her!**

**Rorek Tie her down!**

**Malchior: Raven! Get the keyboard!**

**Raven: Got it!**

**Me: NO! NONONONONONO! Not me! No! Please let me go, don't make me do this I don't know how!**

**X: Think we give a damn? Now start explaining to your viewers, they need answers!**

**Me: … But … but … but …**

**Rorek: No excuses, type!**

**Me: _(cornered) _Alright … um … let's see … how do I do this again?**

**Raven: Just get to it already!**

**Me: Okay, okay, okay … um … okay … _(clears throat and cracks fingers, the whimpers as she begins)_ I've never done this before … so … yeah … bear with me.**

**evilsangel: **_Since your review was the longest I guess I'll start with you … um … about my school work – tough one, because you see I moved like so close to the end of school, so I'm struggling with almost all my subjects. So I very – **VERY **– much appreciate your help, but I don't want to seem like such a burden, plus I got my dad to mooch off, thank you so much for being so concerned about me, but I think I can deal. I think … (shrugs) Thanks for your loyalty! And about who snuffed out the candle, I kind a figured that when she plopped on the bed she snuffed it out herself. Get it? Hope so._

**Last Haven: **_(squeals in fright) AH! I know, I know, I know, I'm terribly at grammar and spelling, please forgive these hands that dare sully such a story that you find to your liking. Honestly girl, I try, I really do! But I can't help my scatterbrain to mix up "presence" with "present", as well as with "waist" and "waste. So forgive, forgive! However, besides all the groveling, I'd like to thank you for trying to help me out, cause hey, isn't that what we writers are meant to so on these review buttons? Help each other out. So thank you!_

**Pixie: **_(I'm just gonna call you Pixie cuz' it's easier, kay?) Not quite sure what you mean by your question, but I think the _**Nile Rive**_is what you're talking about in Egypt. Or did I make another mistake? Crap! Thank you for staying with me!_

**Delirium: **- _right back at'cha, thanks for staying with me._

**All My Viewers: **_Hugs and kisses all around people! And I hope you don't mind, btu this was like my first time I've ever done anything like this before. So if I screwed up your names, sorry! Thank you all!_

**Me: There! Happy! I did it!**

**Rorek: Much better, now we can get on with the story.**

**--**

**Conversational Truth**

Early … **too **early for most.

Raven had awakened and went into the kitchen to make her self a cup of tea, it was the only thing she could think of in order to warm her shivering body. Dressed in long dark blue sweat pants with a single white strip going down the side of her left leg and her name written in beautiful calligraphy, and another long sleeved hooded blouse. Yet this one matched her pants, dark blue in color with her name written across her back in the same calligraphy style, her raven symbol patched on her upper left arm and the Teen Titan patched on her upper right arm.

The suit was a gift from Starfire on Christmas.

She did the same with all the other Titans – and she means **_ALL _**the Titans.

Different colors and styles of course, but the same nevertheless.

Although, enough of the reminiscing, Raven sighed when she realized that her tea wasn't going to happen. The power was cut out with no hope of it coming back until the antenna was fixed and they bought a new generator. Scowling she shook her head and walked over to the bay window of the Ops Room. Up the stairs and to the wide spread glass she looked out to the gloomy morning. The storm had passed, leaving the city in a depressed looking state of gray colors. The waves were calm, the sea was smooth … everything looked still … everything in the tower was quiet … in fact … it sounded almost dead.

Like a funeral had taken place and the eerie silence left behind was all that could be felt. A chill down her spine, wrapping her arms around herself she concentrated on getting the cold feeling to go down, _Stupid Malchior, making me blow out the generator. _Raven scowled softly at the thought, but the blush on her face betrayed her true feelings. It was damn near impossible to control the aching pain in her gut whenever she thought of it … of him … it was frightening actually. She was scared of the feeling that was allowed to flow when Malchior came into the picture.

Reason?

She didn't know how it'll work or what could happen.

At times she could just be so pissed off at him and want so bad to strangle him because … well … because he was **_him!_** Then on the other hand because of what she hated about him she loved him for it. There was just that **_something _**she couldn't get her finger on, but whenever he touched her, spoke to her, and held her … the thing she couldn't get her finger on felt just right and answered. He made her **feel **… that was the number one point of her attraction to him … he just had that **_one thing _**she couldn't ignore and brought out a totally different side of her.

Where he was confident in most things she wasn't, how he dared to argue with her and defy her _"evil-eye"_, hell the way he just couldn't take a damn hint back in her room! When he came to her instead of walked away to leave her in her misery. Raven knew why she loved him … but she was just scared whenever that stomach wrenching feeling twisted her gut and her heart at once. It was strong … **too **strong for her to handle she feared.

Things within the room started the rumble.

Dishes in the sink started to rattled threatening to crack with the pressure she was putting on them.

The feeling was returning just with the **thought **of the dragon! Her heart raced, her face heated … gulping Raven closed her eyes it was frightening. _Azarath. Metrion. Zinthous. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthous. Azarath. Metrion. Zinthous. Azarath … _she took a deep breath and continued her mantra until she started to feel at ease. The feeling in her gut was diminishing and she was relaxing her heart back into a steady beat.

Yet … it would seem that her efforts were wasted when she felt **him **enter the Ops Room, "Well, well, well … I had a feeling I'd find my sweet Raven up at such an early hour. I trust you're well?"

"Malchior …" she breathed and closed her eyes, cursing him with everything in her blood after she had just relaxed her fear to! Turning around to glare and snap a witting replay at his ungodly entrance. Raven would soon learn to keep on her toes about the dragon when he suddenly silenced her with a swift kiss that caught her completely off guard.

When he pulled away he still held her close and smirked at her lost expression, "Morning love."

After regaining her sense, Raven pulled herself from his grasp and glared warningly at him, looking around to see if any of the Titans, Rorek, or Kenneth were out she hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

As if it was the most obvious thing in the world he shrugged and answered completely clueless, "Kissing you and greeting you good-morning. What? Is it a crime?"

Raven sneered and walked away from him, "It should be."

Passed him and away from the bay window, Raven sighed exasperated when Malchior wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Hugging her from behind he purred and whispered in her ear, "Don't be so scared love, no one's up but you and me for the moment."

His hot breath sent a chill down her spine, goose bumps formed all over again when he kissed her cheek and moved down, then back up. Raven closed her eyes and found words impossible to form when that **_something _**rose up in her gut and spread through out her body. Suddenly the chilling cold from the Ops Room vanished and a strange heat swept over her. She knew what it was, and it grew stronger with every kiss he planted on her as he turned her to face him. Wanting so bad to taste her once more, Malchior growled a low whine when she directed her head to rest on his shoulder. Saying nothing, as she stared off into the abyss, loosing herself in her own thoughts.

Malchior tried to see what it was she was feeling on her face, but she was at the wrong angle. Sighing, he shook his head and asked humorously, "What's going on in that little mind of yours again, Raven? Nothing too strenuous I hope."

She was afraid, **_that's _**what was going on.

Raven sucked in a deep breath and pulled away from him for the last time, calling back over her shoulder, "It's nothing."

"Nothing huh?" Malchior tisked and walked down from the bay window after Raven, "then why do you run from me."

It was more a statement then a question, and Raven stopped to turn and glare at Malchior, a soft scowl on her face as she growled, "You can't have everything your way."

Malchior scoffed, "Neither can you."

Raven gritted her teeth, he was pissing her off again, why the hell did he have to be so damn smug about everything! So confident and sure that he can do and get anything. It made her so mad that it wasn't funny … yet only to Malchior it was funny, because she was so cute whenever he got a **_rise_** out of her. Granted not all the time, but he just loved the play of emotions on her face. Just mere glances at every emotion she shot him with made him all the more longing to see what else she had in store for him. She huffed and rolled her eyes, "I don't even know why I put up with you."

He chuckled and sauntered towards her and with every step he took closer to her he said, "I'm charming … I'm handsome … I'm a creature of power … you're enchanted with me … you can't explain your fascination … plus … and I think you'll like this part …" Raven stilled and watched him with narrowed eyes as he slid up to her side and slithered a clawed hand over her stomach to pull her against him once more. His metallic black eyes that shined a strange gray, she noticed, when the light hit it at just the right angle … like now. His fangs poking from the corner of her lips as he leaned down close, looming over her, threatening to kiss her as he whispered softly with a tempting tone. "… I'm all yours to keep and do with as you please. No matter the rules of Favorites love."

He kissed her and Raven responded in kind, he dared another and she still didn't pull away, yet asked strongly and curiously, "What's a _favorite_?"

Malchior blinked at the sudden question, then laughed softly, moving her so his hands was resting dangerously upon her tail bone as he grinned, "Dragon Lesson's 101 my dear, the term _Favorite _is used when a dragon of any gender takes a human as a servant … or more like a companion, depends on how you see it. The human is usually a young beautiful maiden that'll cater and in general emotionally spoil her master until the dragon finds him or her self becoming too attached to the human and releases them before relationships are formed. The Favorite is usually **willing** to become a dragon's companion … and just the same **willing** to leave. That's a _Favorite_."

Raven hmmed in thought and looked up at Malchior, "So when did this favorite thing accrue?"

"When it was impossible for us dragons to show emotions," Malchior answered with a kiss, "but as you can see," another kiss, "it's not so hard where I'm concerned."

"I guess you just like to go against the rules then," Raven sighed and shook her head with a small barely noticeable smile – not a sneer or a smirk – a smile pass her lips. "You're impossible."

Malchior gave a look of shock and amusement then chuckled, "Looked in the mirror lately?"

Raven scowled, "Don't even go there with me."

"**So let me get this straight,"** Raven gasped and pulled away from Malchior as fast as she could when she heard Kenneth's voice echoing down the door and clearing up as he entered the Ops Room, Malchior sniffed the air and realized he was talking to Rorek. Neither sounded very pleased with their discussion as Kenneth burst through the doors with Rorek following behind him, "Your little gargoyle buddy Bryson calls you in the middle of the night, tells you that some kind of business your in is in trouble from a hostile take over by the meanest bad-ass in Jump City, and you're afraid that Robin's going to throw us in prison … am I right so far?"

Rorek sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "Kenneth, you're missing the point, what I'm ask you to do is –"

"Nonononono – NO! You can shut up, that's what you can do, because I'm not finish talking here." Kenneth growled and turned to face the wizard as they stood in the middle of the Ops Room, his amber eyes blazing over in a new found rage, "Okay, so what if Robin's going to throw us in prison I can bust us out, no problem, there's nothing I can't do there … but what I'm missing here is the part where you want **me **to help you start shit with a fucking lunatic that goes around in a fucking Jason Halloween Mask terrorizing the goddamned city. And let's not forget getting his kicks off fighting with a bunch of super-ass-hero-tight-wearing-morons!"

"Kenneth shut up!" Rorek cursed, "Do you want everyone in the goddamn bloody Tower to hear you!"

"Let them hear me, cause Slade's Robin's beef, not mine." Kenneth scoffed and turned around to notice that they had an audience. Even Rorek looked up and shook his head cursing and stomping his foot on the ground when he saw Raven glaring suspiciously at him.

Rorek growled, "Damn it Kenneth, I told you to shut your fucking mouth!"

"Hey! What's your trip?" Kenneth spun around, "She's a Titan remember? Heroes always got their ways to figure us out."

Raven scowled, "Yeah, like I had Robin tell me the truth about who you really are Rorek Aiedail."

Malchior rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Love, his name isn't Aiedail, so stop referring to him with such high honor. It's Rorek Diejah, that's his true name."

"Diejah?" Raven repeated thoughtfully.

Rorek growled at Malchior's smug appearance, "One of these days dragon, one of these days …" he threatened, and Kenneth looked on to Raven wondering if she knew Rorek … because the way she paused seemed like she had something to say.

She did as her violet eyes looked up repeating once more as if to be sure of what she heard, "Diejah? You mean … the family that's now related to the Royals of Azarath?"

Kenneth snorted, "Here we go again with royalty, I'm sick of rich people already."

Malchior snickered, "Ironic considering you **are **a prince of elves by blood no matter if there is going to be a new government."

"Go to hell Malchior, go straight to hell," Kenneth obviously still didn't like the idea of himself being a prince, so whenever it was brought it up he'd get annoyed.

Meanwhile Rorek shrugged, "I wouldn't know, the last time I've been home I heard my brother had married into the advisory counsel of Azarath and that was a **_long _**time ago."

"Whoa!" Kenneth pulled back, "You had a brother?"

Rorek answered dismissively, "4 years younger then myself, yes. Now how would you know the Diejah family … are they still alive?"

Raven nodded and answered as if it was the more obviously thing in the world, "Of course, as I said, they married into Azarian Royalty and are still placed at high rank till now … I – along with my mother were guests at the Palace requested by Prince Miles himself, Frazen Diejah is his uncle by cousin to the mother's side."

Kenneth's head was reeling, "Shit! Is **everyone** in this damn world related to one another?"

Malchior was seething, "A **_Prince_ **requested your stay at the Palace … why?"

Raven raised a brow at Malchior's sudden aura spike, by emotion she could feel him getting angry about something, but she just couldn't place on what as she shrugged and nodded, "Yes … and I believe because we were friends."

Kenneth raised a brow, "You had friends?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Raven sneered quite offended by the question, snorting at the human she shook her head and scoffed, "But we're veering off subject … what were you and Kenneth talking about Rorek, I heard Slade in the mix and I know I wasn't hearing things so don't think I'm dumb."

"I never suggested such a thing," Rorek sighed dejectedly and glanced from her to Malchior, then to Kenneth and back to her finding that there was just no way out of his predicament. Running his fingers through his messy white mane he cleared his throat, "Well … since Robin – by the way how did Robin find me out?"

"Old fashion research," she answered dismissively.

Rorek nodded, "Alright … well … Slade's trying to take over **my **work and is threatening to kill Bryson and myself if I don't hand over my job. You see … I don't know what Robin had told you … but I guess I might as well tell you the full truth. I'm what many might call the Weapon Master. Through the centuries I've been thriving, the Queen was only half of my earnings, before she ever appointed me Prince, however, I've been smuggling weapons of war for those idiotic countries that can't seem to get the hint that more blood shed is never the case. So since the birth of super-villains and superheroes I've expanded my horizons and I guess became the favorite therefore I know many allies … but even double that of enemies."

"And right now, I think he's on Slade's shit list," Kenneth said with a frown that quickly turned into a scowl as he glared at the distant Rorek, "because he wants me to be his right hand man to go visit the guy tomorrow night at the old frickin' clock tower at the south edge of Jump City!"

Rorek shook his head again, "I already told you, I don't want you to go **after **him, I just want you to trip up the alarm and send the Titans there to make certain that Slade continue with any devious plot to kill me. He doesn't even know we're living in Titan Tower much less know the alias you use to be."

Raven scowled, "Do you know how much sleep Robin looses every time Slade comes into the picture? I'm still a Titan here, forget, I still **can **and maybe even **_will_** tell about your little plot."

"You can't," Rorek almost seemed like he was begging when he said the two words of doubt breathlessly leave his lips.

Malchior looked from one another, but snapped his head up to the right catwalk of the Tower and glared, "Put the conversation on hold because we're not alone anymore."

"Shit," Kenneth ran to the couch, jumped over it and laid on the cushion quickly taking out the iPod he was fiddling with last night and plugging it into his ear. He laid back and relaxed, Rorek caught the idea and made a dash for the kitchen pretending to look for food. Raven called upon a book in the room and phased it through the walls into her hands, opened it and began to read it as she flew over the Ops Room to the bay window. Leaving Malchior to walk up to Kenneth and look over the couch down to the human … all this happened in a matter of seconds as Robin finally made his presences known.

The Titan raised a masked brow and eyed the four cautiously, glancing at his watch as if to be sure that the time he got up wasn't later then the usual. It was 7:30 … about the right time he got up when he felt like being lenient on his schedule. So either Malchior, Rorek, and Kenneth liked to wake up early or something went down before he entered. Yet he hated to assume that when he saw Raven at her usual spot at the bay window reading one of her books. However … it was just hard for him to shake that suspicious feeling in his gut.

--

**Boring chapter, yes, I know. All talk, but hey! At least you figured out Rorek's real last name … hmm … wonder how that'll play out in Azarath … especially since he seems to be the big secret holding other then Malchior.**

**_(gasps!)_ You don't think that Rorek could be worse than Malchior could he? Hmm … there's something to think about. The wizard with the charming smile that hides in the background … what could be there in store for him within the dark corners of my overly exaggerate imagination. Find out l8er daez!**


	27. Not Worth the Effort

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans, they own themselves, however Kenneth and Gregory Johansen belong to me along with a few other things, but they're not in this chapter just yet.**

**A/N: You know what, i was actually trying to decided whether or not to postpon(spel?) this chapter because ... um ... well ... just because I can to be evil, BUT since you guys have been so nice to me, i decided to be nice to you and just update this little puppy.**

**SO moving right along folks, and thank you all do very much for your lovely reviews! I love you all! Hugs and kisses and cookies and chips and whatever I can to give you guys some much needed appreciation! You know what? There should be a review appreciate day … hmm … there's something to think about. So excuse the terrible grammar and ignore the even more atroshious spelling, because i had a few other things on my mind as I was typing up this little segment.**

**ANYWAY! Where are my beautiful characters? Time to take center stage! Hopto Hopsing!**

**X: Go to hell! God when the hell is story every going to end!**

**Rorek: Hurry! Into costume! _(runs by Malchior's dressing room and slams on it to warn the dragon in side)_ Let's go Malchior! 27 is up and running!**

(the dragon comes out, but following after him is Raven who runs into a grumbling X, the thief grins)

**X: _"Rehearsing"_ again I see?**

**Raven: Shut up _(gives the evil eye and follows after Rorek Malchior trailing behind)_ **

**Malchior: So what's the opening scene?**

**Me: Just stand there and look pretty! Places! Places! Aaaannnnddd … hit it!**

**--**

**Not Worth the Effort**

"… _and finally I, Gregory Johansen Mayor of the Jump City District here by declare Kenneth Zane Aftaka, Rorek Keone Aiedail, and Malchior Sirelle clear of all crimes against Jump City along with majority support of the Teen Titans. You are now officially off the record and have full citizenship, just don't try anything funny." _The overweight, overzealous old man boomed through the super-computer TV screen glaring and pointing at the three young men standing in front of the five Teen Titans and before the politician. Kenneth with his bangs long and covering over his glaring amber eyes with a bowed head to keep from showing the scowl on his face. Rorek to Kenneth's right stood at attention, his hair neatly combed back and looking as serious as ever with baring ice-blue eyes, Malchior to the wizard's right wasn't afraid to show his agitation.

With his now shortened black hair that was all over the place and in complete disarray, some might say it was spiked, but it was just how his true form liked it's shortened hair. Because he had spikes in his true form, his human form was to follow as much as possible how his dragon looked like. The only evidence that he once had long hair was the long shoulder length tendrils on either side of his head framing his face and resting on his shoulders. The hair do was courteous to Starfire, and though he had to thank her for keeping it as neat was she could, he'd still rather have Raven do it. Letting another female besides the sorceress touch his person was flattering, but it was uncomfortable for him. Black eyes found themselves wandering from the irritating old human to the bay window where he saw Raven's faint reflection on the glass surface.

Yet, before he could linger on her any longer Robin stepped up, "Thank you Mr. Johansen, with that said three days would be the maximum to keep the three under close surveillance until they are set free into the city."

"_I'll make record of it,"_ Gerald nodded, _"Have a good day Titans, and good-luck."_

"Thank you," with that Robin turned off the super-computer and Kenneth snorted.

"Fat-ass politician, don't know shit," Kenneth growled and jumped over to the couch storming towards the hallway sliding door.

Robin turned around and called after Kenneth, "Kenneth! Wait! You can't go just yet, we're all having a training session at the obstacle course. I can't leave you or the other two alone with out supervision."

"Screw you," Kenneth shouted back, his amber eyes still blazing with much frustration, "there's nothing here in this dump that's even worth my time to take, with the exception of your lives which I've had many generous offers of ending, but you know what? Since I'm such a nice guy? I declined all those offers, but it's not like I can't just turn right back around and gut you like a flying fish."

"Idle threats aren't something I take lightly, Kenneth," Robin growled, "you're coming with us to the course, or I can just call the Mayor right now and have him burn every single document of you ever having been granted clemency. You should know as well as I do that silence CAN be bought."

The thief glared challenging at Robin who lifted a finger to the big shinny red button and threatened to press it, Kenneth gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Robin scoffed with a daring smirk, "You don't know me so well Kenneth. I'm not as nice a guy as you think I am, I have my ways."

There was just no way out.

Kenneth knew it, Robin knew it, but did neither want to show it?

Well, maybe Robin because he had the upper hand, but Kenneth was caught in the tide and sinking fast. His head above the water was nonexistent. Chocking on the ocean that was his self made trap, the smug look on the Titan's face was starting to piss him off. He wanted nothing more than to smack it right off his face … but held back keeping the thought of freedom in his head and repeating it over and over to try and convince himself fighting wasn't worth it this time around.

Fernaco taught him that fighting sometimes was never the case … and Kenneth took his word for it.

Running had always been the better choice.

Yet … Kenneth had pride … maybe as much if not stronger then Robin's and seeing that he was loosing and succumbing to someone else's rules … was something that he just couldn't allow him self to fall under.

Raven felt the struggle raging within Kenneth and frowned, about to back up the thief she found was a distant relative. Surprisingly enough, Starfire beat her to the punch, with clasped hands and a soft voice.

Her sweet tone and bright innocent green eyes shined with much pleading. "Robin, what you propose is not fair. He's hardly considered an enemy anymore. He was granted full citizenship and a clean slate by the ruler of Jump City … plus I saw not a single evil tiding whence we all left the Tower to collect our much needed power source and while Friend Cyborg was fixing the energy gathering stick atop the Tower. You had once given a second chance to Terra, Robin … maybe … maybe Kenneth should be given one as well."

"Aw, shut up Starfire," Kenneth hissed, "thanks for the sympathy vote, but I can handle myself. If this little spaz wants me on the court because he's afraid I might raid your precious Tower, then I don't got a problem with it."

With that growling scowl the thief trudged his way to the elevator waiting for the rest of the Titans, the dragon, and the wizard to show up. He stood and shook his head, things have just not been going so well … not well at all … one thing after the other ever since that damned night he tried to take a Jewel that wasn't even worth the trouble! Now he comes to find himself in captive custody of the Titans for three more days after he had been granted freedom. It was just the laws way of saying **_"In Your Face"_** to him … he just knew it!

That's why he hated rules, regulations, authority, and politics so much!

They were crooks, but in the most **_crooked _**way possible!

Okay, so he'll take into consideration that there was no such thing as the perfect government, but just knowing that he was being called a thief, being hated, and being mocked because of his _"profession"_ just pissed him off. Why? Because there were bigger thieves out there then him, and they were stealing right under the _"innocent citizen's"_ noses! He just took a more obvious path, but politicians and the people that call themselves superheroes? How come they weren't looked at as bad-guys as well? In his eyes, they were just as bad as the super-villains that they tried to protect the people from.

"_You're thinking too much Human,"_ Kenneth looked up when he saw Malchior's black-eyes discreetly connect with him as he entered the elevator, then turned away to stand close to the sorceress, using the reflection of the elevator to eye the human as he further continued, _"there is nothing that can be helped … if you look at the big picture there is always going to be innocents killed, crooked authority and weak minded fools persuaded so easily with just the mere whiff of money. The sad excuse that you'll hear countless times, but never in public ears is: It cannot be helped; you just can't save them all. There is truth in it … because though the times change the characters remain the same. Just the thought and dreams of heroes, hope, justice, and peace dancing around in the minds of children are all they have to help keep sane in the world they live in as hell."_

Kenneth blinked slowly and frowned, the dragon's deep words really did have a point … which brought up another question that he found himself unconsciously asking the dragon, _"Then why the effort in saving what's hardly worth saving at all?"_

"_Like I said, thoughts and dreams of heroes, hope, justice, and peace dance around the minds of children to help them stay sane in our little hell …"_ Malchior repeated, _"… the human race is still just a child with wide open, curiously, fearful eyes that poke around and still learn through sense. They have not the motor skills or brain power to realize that fire is not a toy and eventually get burned, pain turns to fear and thus they turn away from what could be of great use and knowledge for them. It's just the way you humans in general learn … maybe not you individually, but as a whole … why do you think us creatures you call **"mythical"** have suddenly vanished? Because we have not the patience to teach what is too scared to understand the unknown … darkness, power … **true **power."_

"_So …"_ Kenneth let the information sink in, realizing that his body had been moving on it's own accord down the trial to follow straight towards the training course. Stopping when he reached the ledge of a rock he found himself perched on and sitting to watch the Titans take over the obstacle course. Above him to his right was the dragon, leisurely and lazily laying on another rock, his black eyes shimmering a metallic gray when the sunlight angled in. Below the thief to his left was the wizard that was leaning against a rock face, arms crossed, head bowed and eyes closed. Looking not only sagely but bored as all hell when Kenneth saw Rorek sigh. Yet, the point was, the three were finally alone and Kenneth spoke freely, asking, "…That's why we save what's seemingly not worth the effort? Because we live to protect our own kind?"

Malchior moved his eyes from the course to Kenneth, his bangs falling over his face gave him that sleepy look, "If you'd like to put it that way … but since when have you ever been deep?"

Kenneth scoffed, his smirk returning as the wind blew and further tangled his dark brow hair. Trying to smooth it back the best he could, the Elfin-Human sighed and plopped himself unceremoniously on a moss covered rock. With one knee up and propping an elbow on it he sighed and tilted his head to the side, "I'm willing to bet I can be just as deep as you if I tried …"

"Amazing," Rorek suddenly spoke up after looking as if he had fallen asleep, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out slowly, he looked up to the thief and the dragon with his signature charming smile and bright trusting ice-blue eyes … Kenneth couldn't help to find it creepy that the newly found out _"Weapon Master" _could look so honest, "your mood seems to have lightened Kenneth."

"Whatever man," Kenneth sneered and waved his hand in dismissal, "I just thought it was stupid to be so mad about something the dragon 's right about."

"Yes …" Rorek looked up to Malchior who turned into his back and stared up at the suddenly bright and sunny sky after the storm had passed … weather was funny that way Rorek noted, but dragons were even more funny whenever something odd accrued, "… Malchior **does **have his wise moments."

The dragon growled, "Watch it Rorek, because I still have a bone to pick with you."

"You have a bone to pick with me?" Rorek snorted, "I'm not the one that's put half his heart within my chest."

Malchior rolled back onto his stomach and bared his fangs down at the wizard, "You better be grateful, because with out that heart beating in your chest, you wouldn't even be able to know almost every little thing that goes on my head."

In a snap of a finger Rorek's honest ice-blue eyes flashed mean with a glare that chilled Kenneth's blood, "Well I never asked for your courtesy."

A flare of energy whipped up and distracted Raven from watching out for Beast Boy's run, looking up to the three off to the side, she saw Rorek and Malchior glaring at one another and feared that more Malchior will start something rather then Rorek. Yet realizing that Beast Boy was still on his course snapped back to attention and shut if off when the changeling was done. Dropping to the ground on his knees Beast Boy panted, "Dude … tha-that … was … harder … than … usual … **_UGH!"_**

The poor changeling collapsed in the ground, breathless, tired, and exhausted.

Robin clapped, "Good run Beast Boy, you're a level higher then last week now, good one."

"Marvelous run friend Beast Boy! Joyous indeed that you are now stronger then before!" Starfire jumped and flipped in mid-air, laughing and smiling with glee she floated even higher off the ground.

"Alright Rae, you're up next," Cyborg smiled and nudged her side with his elbow to push her off the control center.

Raven glared at him warningly, yet knew he meant well, looking up to Malchior a twist in her gut made her gulp when she saw him watching her intently with his critical narrowed eyes. Making it seem like he didn't matter at all she levitated into the air and took her place at the start and took a deep breath. Preparing for the course she unclasped her cape and tossed it to the side. Standing in nothing but her leotard and blue boots, Raven knew the cape would do nothing but get in the way and took another deep breath.

Saying a little chant in her head she slowly released and held her arms out, getting a running start Malchior paid close attention to her movements. Although the _"view" _**was** a plus it was interesting to know that _"his" _Raven could very well cut through a simple training course. However, the dragon would soon learn that Raven – however petit she may appear to be with her hourglass figure was even more so nimble then she let on.

Within her running start, Cyborg knocked up Beast Boy's 9th level straight to 12, so without the ground falling apart, from the dirt laser sensors shot up in random areas around the sorceress that Kenneth even took sudden notice suddenly broke into a series of gymnastic flips, twirls, spins and rolls, she ended with a backward summersault over a sudden field of disk launchers that all took aim for her.

Kenneth raised a brow when she made a perfect hand stand land then equally perfect she pushed off just in time for the launchers to fire at her to hit at once and exploded in smoke. Raven was already crouched down upon a high platform, mimicking a kind of spider she looked for whatever might come, but gasped when the platform crumbled and down she went. Levitating in the air, Raven shot up a barrier to block of a hidden laser field then flew full tilt to the end, determined to beat the clock. She screamed and shot her barrier to the lasers, but growled exasperated at Cyborg's humor when he had the lasers disappear and had deadly spinning spikes on either side of her whiz for her head. It forced the sorceress to stop and chant, **_"Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOUS!"_**

The spikes didn't stand a chance!

Cyborg's face fell when the spikes were sliced away by her black magic and her anger further destroyed the control panel thus ending her round at a record-breaking 1 minute and 16 seconds.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes, floating down till her feet to touch the ground she took a deep breath and reopened her eyes to look around her destruction, back up to Cyborg the hybrid gave her a look of disbelief, "Rae … yo-you **trashed **the field!"

Beast Boy kicked a slab of metal that had once been a sharp spike and whistled when he saw the blade was bigger then his head and twisted at an inhuman angle! "Dude … I'll say … I think she did a one up from Terra."

"I didn't mean to," Raven monotonously apologized, "a fluke, I tried to hold back."

Rorek blinked and looked around the destruction, shuttering as the reality of it all settled in, "Well … if **that's **the kind of power she's capably of while holding back … hm, I can honestly say I fear seeing her full potential."

"Shit!" Kenneth cursed in agitation, "She really did get stronger! How the hell did **that **happen? I remember when I went up against her she wasn't even able to get me down much less tear this place apart!"

Malchior chuckled, obviously knowing a theory, but under the **_"circumstances"_** he reframed from saying anything. Watching Raven walk across the field looking for her cloak Malchior heard her curse under her breath when she found it was torn to shreds. Thus forcing her to walk back with the rest of the Titans into the tower with little coverage.

--

"Okay guys, remember, training at 7:30 tonight, no exceptions, we all meet at the Gym this time," Robin ordered, ignoring Beast Boy's pouts and whines, the leader walked over to the super-computer to continue a bit of filing while Starfire flew across the Ops Room towards Raven.

"Oh friend Raven! You hear that! Friend Robin had just given us a glorious ample amount of time for us to do the girl's day out, oh would you please join me in a wondrous journey to the Mall-of-Shopping?" Raven looked up to the ecstatic alien and cringed, she was just so happy, so joyous, and whenever Starfire was either or both.

There was just no getting rid of her.

Raven sighed and looked down at her state of dress, scowling softly to herself she dejectedly agreed with gritted teeth, "Oh … alright … but let's change into something less noticeable, I think people are starting to notice I'm becoming a mall rat."

Starfire blinked, dumbfounded she asked, "But I do not see you growing the teeth of ugliness and the matted fur of a blogflex … perhaps you are coming down with a serious case of haulthaphs virus?"

"I was being sarcastic," Raven sneered and turned her back to the alien, "I'll meet you back here, just let me go get dressed first."

"Of course! Please be brief because I shall be back in a Kid Flash Second!" Before Raven could turn and ask Starfire where she'd picked that phrase up and further more order for her not to use it any more. The alien was gone and left nothing but a cloud of dust standing in an outline of her presences. The sorceress let go a breath and closed her mouth; going up the stairs and through the sliding doors she briskly made her way to her room in order to find clothes fitting enough for her to be presentable to the public eye.

She cringed at the thought.

The Public Eye … ugh … Starfire was getting smarter. Catching her off guard at her request when she didn't have an excuse to get her out of the Mall-of-Shopping. It was the last thing she wanted to be doing at this critical point in her life. After all … Raven didn't now how relationships **_officially _**started **_normally, _**but she knew that somewhere between last night and now, her and Malchior had become something of an item. A secret item that she wouldn't dare let anybody know about just yet … she was still trying to believe it herself! Which was why she scowled at going out shopping when she should be meditating all the confusing thoughts in her head.

Plus, there was Rorek.

He had something big planned for tomorrow and she didn't know whether to rat on the wizard or **_help _**him.

Frustrated, Raven huffed and ran her hands through her violet hair as she rounded the corner to her room. Only to run smack into the last person she wanted to deal with at the moment. How he got there and when was lost to Raven, but the reason why he was there to begin with was obvious when he backed her into the wall and loomed over her with tempted black-eyes, "Pleasure running into love, why the rush."

"Like you care," Raven sneered and moved her head away from his kiss. She placed her hands on his chest, putting pressure and physically telling him to back off as she sighed, "no, Malchior, not now, I have to get to my room. Starfire's waiting."

Malchior stared down at her, annoyed that she was trying to get away from him. He sighed and lifted a hand up to cup the side of her face, he let his claws trace over the outline of her chin. Amused that she wasn't at all disturbed that his sharp talons could easily slice through anything with little effort at all. He stopped with his fingers gently clutching her chin and faster then she could counter he pulled her into a kiss even after her warning, it may have been brief and short, but he just couldn't get enough of her. Everything, her scent, her taste, her everything … he wanted it all … he wanted her completely.

Raven could feel his wants, his needs, his desires, and it was all centered on her … it was always his thoughts and feelings that made her flush with just a simple kiss. Hell, he was so strong in his influential emotions it made Raven believe they were her own! Were they? She hardly knew every time he dared to sit close to her or sneak a kiss. She really was his captive … "You know love, if I never knew what you wore was just a uniform for your occupation, I'd swear you were just dressing the way you do to manipulate me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Raven breathed, then actually put some effort in pushing him away, back to her usual self she glared at Malchior, "and stop playing around. We could have been caught."

"Too late." Kenneth from down the hall Raven had come around snickered and rounded the corner; Raven stilled, but took two steps away as amber eyes gazed mockingly upon her and Malchior. Shoulder leaning against the wall and hands within his pockets he ran one hand through his mused brown hair and chuckled, "I always knew there was something between the two of you. From the start."

Malchior scoffed, "So what? You want a cookie?" Raven huffed and growled, snatching a hand out to Malchior's side she pinched him through his shirt and out of shock he jumped away with a yelp, "Wha … di-did you jus-just **pinch **me?"

"So what if I did," Raven growled and pointed right in his face, "I told you to knock off your theatrics in public. Now look!"

Kenneth snickered, "Ooo, trouble in paradise?"

"Open your mouth one more time human and you'll see," Malchior threatened cryptically, Kenneth shrugged with his grin ever the present.

"Honestly, Miss Raven, I don't think it really matter to keep you and Malchior a secret," Raven spun around and once again from another side of the hall, Rorek came out, but this time he came out through his room, which was right across from Raven's, but a little towards the end of the hall. Rorek looked up after dusting off his dark blue flannel button up, his cuffs unbuttoned and dark gray cargo pants with matching Vans. His long white hair was pulled into a low ponytail, Raven raised a brow at his look, he looked ready to go out to a gathering of sorts.

Even with his charming smile and innocent ice-blue eyes Rorek – she now knew – had always been capable of playing the devil behind angel's wings, "After all, the connected heart we share is hard to block off … especially when strong emotions come into play. So I'm sorry Miss Raven, but even if you tried or Malchior tried, **_I'd _**still know."

Raven nodded, not at all taken back by Rorek's knowledge, "Yes, of course, that's understandable … but Kenneth is another story … **_Malchior _**over here is the one that has to learn **_control."_**

The dragon blinked, and pointed at himself stupidly, "You talking to me my dear?"

"I'm certainly not talking to myself now am I?" Raven sneered, then looked around at the other two and paused to notice something … she was surrounded … black, amber gold, and ice blue eyes all gazed upon her. The sorceress suddenly narrowed her own in a suspicious glare and scowled at each of them, "Okay … what's going on … what do you all want?"

"**A day break," **Malchior, Kenneth, and Rorek all said in a creepy unison that even made Raven shiver because she just **_knew _**she was being used again.

"A … _"day-break" …?_ What is **that **supposed to mean?" she demanded carefully with her narrowed violet hues.

Malchior took the liberty of explaining, "Well, love, what it means is. Since it appears the three of us are going to be stuck here for three more consecutive days, we were hoping that maybe … you could provide us with a little … _getaway. _At least for the day you're gone with Starfire."

"So … I'm a ticket … is that it?" Raven sneered, then scoffed and turned her way into her room, "Unbelievable."

Rorek stepped away when she stormed passed him, though that didn't mean he wasn't ready to plea with her, "Miss Raven, please, it's not as if we're going to run … we just want to get out and … you know … get a little fresh air. We all know that there's more laying a head of us down the path to keep Azalon from falling and merging into Earth … so we thought … at least … just to follow you and Miss Starfire. Just for the day … please."

Raven looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "No, if I do this, it'll turn into even more favors and pretty soon, you are all going to be getting it in your heads that we're a bunch of old friends that can mooch off one another. Besides, three days isn't long, it'll pass by faster then you know."

"Like hell it will!" Kenneth growled, "Look, just one frickin' day, that's all we're asking. Rorek's right, we're just going to be following you and the ditz around, what's the harm in that?"

"Ditz?" Raven scowled, "Oh yeah, like that's **really **going to get me to allow you out of the tower."

"If it'll at least get you to listen to me, yeah," Kenneth challenged.

Raven glared, "Alright! Fine! You three can come … but after this, no more. You're all on your own."

Kenneth jumped up and pumped a fist in the air with a wide grin shouted, "Yes!"

Rorek smiled and bowed humbly while following Kenneth as the human danced his way back to the Ops Room, "Thank you Miss Raven, we are in debt to you. We'll be waiting in the Operations Room."

When the two exited around the corner, Raven found her glare resting on the dragon that sauntered towards her and snaked his arms around her waste, pulling her close with the snakiest grin on his face. Raven put her hands on his chest in order to keep her upper body from him, "You're all conniving, scheming weasels, you know that?"

"Maybe so," Malchior shrugged, "but at least you'll never be bored of us."

"Malchior …" Raven sighed and pulled away from his embrace, her door room already just three steps away as she walked backwards towards it. Shaking her head at the dragon she allowed herself a small smirk – she blamed it on him, Kenneth, and Rorek. They were all beginning to rub off on her. Especially Malchior … "… with you … there's just no telling what the day may bring."

With that she entered her room and left Malchior to dig his hands into his pocket and keep from breaking out into a fit of laughter. Raven was just … so … she was just something else … but at least she didn't think of him as boring. That was as good a compliment he was going to get from her … but it was just enough for him at the moment as he whistled his way down the hall towards the Ops Room.

--

**Raven: _(swats Malchior on the chest)_ You used me again!**

**Malchior: _(flinches away from her when she hits him again)_ No I didn't! It was Rorek's idea! Hit him!**

**Rorek: Was not! X's the one that wants out of the Tower, not me … well … I do want out, but that's besides the point!**

**X: Woo! Out, about, and away from high-strung tight ass, YES!**

**Raven: _(growls and glowers at the three)_ You'll be far from happy when you read the next scenes. _(throws him his skit)_**

**X: NO! Not a again! Goddamn it! CIMPLE!**

**Me: Not here! Quick Hi and Bye to you guys before I fly or by the looks I'm getting I'm gonna die. So l8er daez gotta split! _(red xs whiz over my head)_ HEY! I didn't mean it literally!**

**X: I'm sending you to hell if it's the last thing I do, I killed once I'll do it again!**

**Me: Uh … heh …**


	28. Just Asking for Trouble

**Disclaimer: Kenneth (the name) is mine; "The Girl" (a character) is mine, the Teen Titans and the series characters? Not mines.**

**A/N: Wooow I love you guys too … sorry for the long wait, this time it wasn't just school, but it was the frickin' internet connection again … sigh … well, I'll stop talking now, Malchior! Rorek! Raven! X! Get up its show time!**

**X: I don't –**

**Me: You are not going to start with me tonight!**

**X: Geez, touché, fine be that way.**

**Rorek: _(sighs and pushes X into position)_ Let's just get this over with. _(bumps into someone)_ Oh, excuse me miss, I have to get on stage.**

**Girl: Oh, sorry, wasn't looking, my fault. See you on set!**

**Rorek: Yes see you … what?**

**Me: Places everyone! Places! Lights! _(Francesca flips on the lights)_ Camera! _(Francesca jumps off deck and swings herself onto the camera and holds a "paws" up)_**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Me: ACTION!**

**X: _(sneers)_ Take it easy Steven King we got this.**

**Malchior: I thought it was Steven Spielberg?**

**X: Whatever!**

**Me: Quiet on the damn set! Could someone throw me an aspirin! I'm getting a headache … ugh … finals suck. Please enjoy the story though, ah, my head.**

**Francesca: Mew?**

**--**

**Just Asking For Trouble**

"Kenneth …" Raven sighed tiredly as she landed on the pavement of the parking lot with Starfire next to her. The thief upon a **_very _**familiar red R-Cycle dismounted all the while grinning and nodding his head in sneaky satisfaction, "… Kenneth … why? Why do you do the things you do? I could have just taken you across the bay!"

"No thank you girl," Kenneth chuckled and tossed the keys up and down in his palm before stuffing it in his jacket pocket and winking at the sorceress, "It's just too much fun casing trouble … **plus **after the dragon flight with Malchior over there – " he jerked a thumb to Malchior that folded his wings over his shoulder in a cloak like formation with Rorek dusting himself off next to him, "– I vowed to always keep my feet on the damn ground, how I was born and how I'll die thank you very much."

Raven gritted her teeth, "But did that require for you to **_steal _**Robin's cycle?"

Kenneth snorted, "Feh, I'm just **_borrowing _**it as far as I'm concerned, I'll return it once the day's through no sweat … so where the hell's the cute little alien?"

"It's **_Starfire … _**and she's inside waiting," Raven answered exasperatedly and led the way to the large structure that could very well compete with Mall of America. It was **that **big, maybe the reason why Starfire loved the place; big enough to hold almost everything, yet small enough to be considered homey.

Rorek gazed upon the large structure with much curiosity, following after Raven and Kenneth the wizard stated mostly to himself, but aloud, "Very interesting indeed … I've never been in this Mall before … it should prove entertaining I suppose."

Kenneth chuckled and looked over his shoulder, "Trust me Keone, this place will be **more **then just _"entertaining", _it'll be a frickin' blast if you play your cards right. Like, this one time, I got caught shoplifting right?" the thief started off his tale with such enthusiasm that Raven almost expected him to start jumping around to reenact his past. The mystics all ignoring the fact that he had used Rorek's middle name as he continued, " … and I forgot that the security guard on duty wasn't the fat old man that I could easily out run. So when I ran out of the store I was cornered by these **two **real fit, real lean guys, right? Anyway! I was like: _"Oh, shit! What the hell am I gonna' do now?" _you know what I did? I bum rushed the bastards and slid right under one of the guys then took off down into the mall and ducked down into some kind of bookstore after they chased me all over that damn place and waited it out. **That, **lady and gentlemen would be the first time this infamous world renown thief would have **_almost _**been caught."

Malchior chuckled, "Sounds fun, so what was it that you stole?"

The reminiscing thief shrugged, "Just a loaded Paintball Gun on display. I still got it to over at Pleasure Lamp, Ricky's holding it for me."

"Ricky?" Rorek raised a brow, "You mean Ricky Fernando? **_That's _**the one you say you're connected to? He works at Pleasure Lamp?"

"Nah," Kenneth scoffed, **_"I OWN _**Pleasure Lamp he just covers for me when I need time to get out."

"Pleasure Lamp …" Raven pulled away from the thief and eyed him wearily, "sounds … how do I say it without offence … **_trashy."_**

Rorek chuckled, "If that's none offensive I hate to see your definition of straight given point."

"I try to be nice," Raven sneered sarcastically.

Kenneth shook his head, "Pleasure Lamp, my dear cousin is a 21 and over club that I ripped off a guy in a card game. He was playing dirty, but I threw shit right back in his face. Ricky's just a guy I saved off the street and he has it in his head that we were **_"destined to be"._**"

The dragon stopped and glared at Kenneth, "Are you trying to say he's –"

"Gay? Yeah," the thief shrugged, "but what can you do?"

Malchior cringed, "How can you live with that?"

"What?" Kenneth eyed the dragon defensively, "Gay guys are people to, not that I like them very much, but I don't hate them either. They're just … **_there."_**

Rorek sighed nervously already feeling a sweat-drop forming over his head, "Let's just drop the subject already. So Ricky's gay and works for Kenneth who's only 17 and owns a 21 and over club called Pleasure Lamp, nothing out of the ordinary there. Now where's Starfire? We've already entered this large structure, I thought Raven said we'd meet her inside."

The sudden change in subject made Kenneth and Malchior's head spin, especially when Raven went with the wizard and acted as if their conversation was never brought up. The thief and the dragon glanced at one another and shrugged, deciding that it was worthless to bring back an abruptly killed subject. Raven looked around the mall trying to spot a redheaded alien with orange skin, but it was hard to when there was just so many people around. It was a Saturday, so of course there was going to be a lot of people.

To her left Kenneth was looking around most of the stores and sneered, "I'm hungry … who's with me?"

Rorek sighed, "Well, since this morning I am sort of lacking in nutrition. So I guess I'm with you."

Malchior scoffed, "I'm getting sick of human food, I'll pass."

Raven raised a brow and looked at Kenneth suspiciously, "Do you even have any money for **anything **in here?"

The thief opened his mouth to answer, but _"accidentally"_ ran into a woman, "Oh, damn, sorry." The woman shook her head, and waved her hand not even turning to get a good look at Kenneth she kept on walking. Obviously her mind was set on something else, Kenneth watched her and looked to Raven, "What was the question?"

Raven narrowed her gaze on the thief, "I asked if you had money?"

He smirked and shrugged, "No problem, come on Rorek, you comin' with Rae?"

"It's **_Raven,_**" Raven growled, "and no, I'm not hungry, so once you're done stay with Rorek, and Rorek once you guys are done. Come and find me."

Rorek smiled, "You need not doubt my efforts to drag Kenneth with me Miss Raven. Have a good day – Ah!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, see ya later, come on man, let's go, I'm starved," Rorek corrected his backward stumble in order to keep up with the speedy thief. Briskly and cleverly maneuvering though the crowds Kenneth lead him to the food court, taking turns and weaving side to side. Rorek didn't know that it would be this hard to even get around a mall! Unsure of how far Kenneth had taken him Rorek stopped when he felt a flutter of something strange … something … not quite fitting in such a happy place. Pulling away from Kenneth and stopping dead in his tracks to sense and feel out the odd aura that hovered over the particular area he was in.

Rorek cringed when a small pain shot at his right shoulder, gasping, but never screaming the wizard ducked down and held his arm. Only to bit down on his lower lip when the pain shot up once more as he touched the wound, pulling his hand away to see the damage, Rorek gritted his teeth when he saw his hand covered in blood. _Damn it all! I've been shot … how – Kenneth! _

The oblivious thief halted his progression, sensing that he had lost the wizard turned and looked amongst the crowd, "Rorek?"

No where in sight, Kenneth began to walk back the way he came pushing away the crowd of people he called out to him once more, "Rorek! Hey man, this ain't funny, where the hel – Ahfmmm-mmm!"

"**_SHHH!" _**Rorek commanded, his good arm wrapped around the thief's head and hand resting on his mouth to shut him up, Rorek dragged him back into a random shop hissing within Kenneth's ear, "We're being followed."

"Hmmmph?" still unable to speak looked around trying to see what Rorek was seeing, but couldn't for his life as Rorek threw the both of them into a store and ducked them down behind a shelf of … Kenneth took the time to notice that it was books. They were in a bookstore! Familiar too … in fact … it was exactly the same one that he had ducked into when he was kid. _Irony …_ the thief sang in his head as Rorek let him go, "Who's after us man?"

"I don't know …" Rorek peeked in between a few books to the outside, only to lean back and cover the hole when he spotted a suspicious looking man peering into the same shop considerably, "… but I think it has something to do with Slade. Ah!"

Rorek doubled over a bit and clutched his shoulder, Kenneth saw on the shelf a blood smear and realized the seriousness of the situation, "Shit man, Slade? Slade's doing this? I thought you said he'd kill you if you didn't see him tomorrow night! Why's he going after you know?"

"I never said it was Slade himself," Rorek growled, and hissed, "I said it probably has something to **do **with him. Ah … we need to find Raven and Malchior fast, whoever shot me probably knows I'm with them."

"Wouldn't Malchior already know you're in trouble? You two got that heart thing going right?"

"This was just a scrap, the worse Malchior will feel is a pinch since he's just a dragon and the core of our shared half. He might not even feel anything at all, it's an on and off thing I guess you can say," Rorek leaned back on the shelf and bared with the pain, sighing and turning to look through the books in order to spot anymore danger. Kenneth peeked as well, but yelped to himself when he felt something moving in his hood.

"Ah-hey! What the – "

Rorek turned his attention to the thief, eyeing him strangely as he tried to reach up over his head to his back, twisting his arms at odd angles as if to the satisfy a strong itch, "Is there something the matter?"

"Something – ah! So-something's in my hood!" he blurted, but just as he did that **"something" **popped up and onto the ground, mewing pleasantly with a large smile in her big brown eyes. Kenneth growled, "Francesca! What the hell are you doing here?"

"_Mew meow mew masmer mewevmer heh moes!"_

_("I follow my master wherever he goes!")_

"Not gonna ask," Kenneth bent over and snatched up the little white nightstalker, "but you shouldn't even **be **here!"

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Kenneth gasped and jumped back when a soft voice came up from behind him, Francesca fell to the ground on her feet mewing in annoyance that her master had dropped her. Rorek cursed in his head at his condition when a young girl Raven's age peered around the shelves of books and noticed she had customers. A hand to her heart she smiled nervously and shyly, "Oh … um … hello, how do you do – I mean – um … how may I help you?"

Rorek held his breath when his sights rested upon the girl … she seemed rather **_familiar,_** but he was certain that he had **never **in his life **ever **seen her before. Maybe she had one of those familiar faces or something … but it felt like he should know her … somehow. Long braided dark midnight blue hair, with large clutches of tendrils resting on her shoulders, bangs that covered over her left eye, leaving her right exposed as a beautiful sparkling sapphire orb. Narrowed with a strange slit, at the corner of her eyes were an elaborate designed tattoos curling in various directions. Her face was small and cute … in fact … she was just cute in general.

Though her voice, her stance, and aura told Rorek to watch out.

There was something hidden behind her precious smile.

Even for a thief with his elfin blood bred out of his system, Kenneth felt there was something wrong with her. All his life he was taught to trust his instincts and never let his guard down. So far the lessons paid off, could he be wrong about the girl? He didn't think so and glared, "Yeah, you can go mosey on back to your post at the cash register, we can take care of ourselves."

"Are you sure?" she asked curiously and looked down at Francesca, smiling she knelt to her little white nightstalker, "Ooooo! She's so adorable! Please … permit me to hold her, she's so precious …"

"Uh … I don't think that's such a good idea …" Kenneth held his breathe when she defiantly reached for the nightstalker anyway and picked Francesca up. Holding her as if she were a human baby, the girl giggled and looked up at Kenneth when Francesca reached out and tried to swat her tendrils away.

"What is her name?"

Kenneth glared at the girl, "Francesca, now put her down and leave us alone lady."

She blushed and set Francesca down, "Forgive me … I didn't mean to be so out of order, I'll – are you hurt?"

"No," Kenneth backed Rorek up when he saw her sapphire eyes widen at Rorek when the wizard shuttered from the pain in his shoulder, "go away chick, I won't say it again."

"Bu-but … you're friend … he's in need of assistance, do you want me to call the –"

"I said **_no! _**What are you deaf?" The girl shrank back at Kenneth's retort, and bowed her head submissively, turning her back to leave. Kenneth snorted, "Silly girl, can't take a damn hint." Looking back over to Rorek, the wizard glared at the thief and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You didn't have to be so rude, she was only trying to he –"

"**LOOK OUT!"** Kenneth grunted when the girl came back, but this time, pushed him towards Rorek, the three went tumbling down to the ground just in time to dodge a spinning disk that the zipped passed their heads impaling itself into one of the books and dropping to the ground. Kenneth sat up, seeing the thing he gasped, _A detonator! _Scrambling to his feet and snatching the book with the disk stabbed within it.

The rapid beeping told him his time was about to run out, throwing the book high within the air of the three story mall he got down when the book erupted and everyone screamed in panic when the bomb went off. Malchior and Raven already on the far side of The Mall stopped to turn when they felt/heard/sensed the chaotic bomb explode. Looking up at one another, Raven turned around and flew towards the chaos already knowing that Starfire and the Titans would be there to check it out. Malchior followed on foot, _"What do you suppose the disturbance is?"_

Raven heard Malchior question within her head and she shook it with a shrug, _"Not quite sure … but I feel malicious intent, not greed so we can rule out the Hive and all the other silly villains …"_

"_So would that not leave Slade?"_

The sorceress slowed and landed next to Malchior at the scene of the crime, she sighed and bit down on her lower lip, "Let's hope not."

--

"We must get out of here," the girl informed desperately, gripping Rorek's unharmed shoulder and pulling him to the back of the shop, "obviously people wish you for dead. What be your friend's name? Call him to us! Quick!"

"Wha – hold on – wait! Kenneth!" As the girl continued to drag Rorek as he tried to call back to the thief in the mists of all the smoke.

Kenneth turned around when he heard his name called and found Rorek missing. "Rorek!"

"Kenneth! The girl! Get to the back! Quickly!"

Kenneth gritted, "Fucking girl, who the – Francesca! Let's go!"

The nightstalker backed up when Kenneth ran passed her then took off after her master jumping up upon the shelves of books and piles to keep up quite easily, but yelped when a stack was too weak to hold up her small form. Falling to the ground, Francesca called out to her master, but he was long gone and she was trapped under the heavy books. _No! Master! Ah! Stupid books! _Retracting her claws she scrapped one off her then dug herself out to the surface. Huffing and panting the poor nightstalker hissed when she smelt danger.

An enemy, familiar in scent she bared her fangs in warning when a bunch of odd drone like creatures walked passed her. Metal with not a soul to be had she backed up and glared at the odd silver, black, and orange things that marched on towards her master's direction without noticing her.

--

Malchior glared at the ground and tilted his head so his ear could pick up an odd sound. He could have sworn he heard Rorek and Kenneth … but … the chaos all around was too loud for him to tell precisely where it was coming from. Distracted from his concentration, Malchior grabbed Raven and pulled her away from a danger when a sharp disk sliced through the smoke of the explosion and nearly took off her head. Raven followed the disk and recognized the symbol, "Slade."

"TITANS! GO!"

Malchior frowned, "Robin."

The dragon and the sorceress looked at one another unsurely then charged into the smoke in order to help with whatever issue was to be had. Slade had finally decided to show himself … but what Raven was unsure of was the style … it wasn't like Slade to attack a mall or go against his own commands. Something seemed … rather … **_off_** about the whole thing.

Raven halted in her flight and powered up, bringing her hands high into the air she screamed, "Azarath! Metrion! ZINTHOUS!" grasping the smoke she had it vanish to even out the playing field. Nearly plucked from her perch when a Slade Bot jumped up with a staff to slam her down. She erected a barrier to block, then shaped the barrier into a raven claw and squeezed the circuits out of the robot. Taking the parts and flinging them at various other robots, especially those that snuck up behind Robin.

Her leader looked back feeling something happening too close for comfort behind him, up to Raven he nodded, "Thanks Rae!"

"Thank me when it's over!" Raven shouted back and picked up a bench about to throw it, but stopped it in mid-air when Malchior jumped over the last bot Beast Boy was taking care of and slaughtered it.

The dragon snorted, "Now it's over. Such an annoyance."

**_BOOM!_** All heads turned up to see the their next challenge, but all they saw was Starfire's glowing form throwing countless starbolts at a missed robot whom was aiming at Robin. Literally annihilating the problem she looked down from the second floor to find her friends. Spotting them staring at her in wonder she smiled and waved glad that everyone was okay, "Friends! I have been worried about your whereabouts! Tell me, where had the Slade Robots come from?"

Cyborg shook his head, "I don't know Star, but we're going to find out. I saw a few of them go into that store and no other. Robin?"

"You heard him," Robin scowled, "follow the lead. Titans! Go!"

Malchior glanced to Raven, "Do you ever get tired of that?"

Raven growled, "Not now Malchior." Taking to the air she followed after her leader and the rest of her team thinking to herself, _Slade … but I thought Rorek said he wanted to see him tomorrow night? This isn't like Slade to go against his word … well, not out right, and if he wanted Rorek dead anyway he could have done it in secret … why public? Why make a scene? _

--

**_(sighs tiredly) _I just can't continue with it. Not the story, just the chapter … I'm tired … night … _(falls asleep on her keyboard after clicking the submit button)_**


	29. Given the Play By Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Ellris, Saligia, the name Kenneth, Francesca and the plot.**

**A/N: YAY! Lots a love for me, so I'm given some love back at you guys with this chapter, and yes your reviews do cheer me up see me smiles _(points to the smile on her face)_ anyway, to the chapter and sorry, but this one's still short, though still longer then chapter 28 – at least I think it is _(shrugs)_ at least it's a chapter right?**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Given the Play By Play**

"Miss! Please! You must slow down! Kenneth can't keep up with us!" Rorek pleaded ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he followed the girl through the twists and turns of the hidden hallway parallel to the surface of the Mall.

At the end she brought him to two large double steel doors that she flung open, "Please, believe me when I say forgive me, but we must hurry."

"Wait!" Rorek growled and nearly tripped on his own two feet when she brought him into a stairwell that lead down to the basement of the mall. _I never knew malls had basements._ He thought unsure whether or not he should follow the girl even further … he felt … set up.

"Rorek! Hey! Slow down man! Jeez, where the hell's this girl taking us?" Rorek looked back to see Kenneth coming for him, stopping and catching his breath next to the wizard tiredly. Looking into the door he sucked in a deep breath and glare at the darkness, "Huh? Is that what I think it is?"

Rorek shrugged his left shoulder, "A basement? That's what I thought …"

Kenneth blinked and looked up to Rorek, "Malls have basements?"

"Why have you stopped?" Kenneth jumped when the girl came back up from the stairs and gazed at them worriedly, "I thought I had lost you. Come, hurry! It's safer in here!"

"Now just wait one damn minute!" Kenneth stood up and glared down at the girl threateningly, she just looked up at him and he saw a flash of something equally challenging in her sapphire eyes. Rorek felt her aura flare just for a split second, confirming the wizard's earlier theory. The girl had to be something more then just a pretty face. Kenneth had known from the start she was bad news as well, "We don't even know your name, who are you and why the hell are you helping us?"

"I'm helping you because I know it's right," she pleaded, "but … there is only so much I can do before …"

"Before …" Rorek urged gently, "there's no need to keep secrets from us … this has nothing to do with you, I appreciate your courtesy for trying to help us, but I don't want you to get involved in something you don't need to be involved with."

The girl frowned and looked to the ground, "You are just so kind Rorek … believe me when I say that I wish to accept your appreciation full heartedly … but … there's just nothing to be grateful for."

"How'd you know his name …" Kenneth asked suspiciously, and her sapphire eyes looked back up at him sadly.

"The question isn't how I knew his name … is how long you'll live after I am no longer by your side, Kenneth," she vanished form sight, Kenneth stayed on alert and expected her to appear behind him and back kicked her when she did just that, but she was quick. Dodging his kick she sank into a perfect fighting stance, and with one fluid thrust her palm jutted out. Hitting Kenneth in the back, pushing him down the stairs.

Rorek powered up and moved away from her second attack, **_"Partha'lamae!" _**

The girl halted all movements and brought her arms up to cross over her face, Rorek's spell was held back then canceled all together. Her cute face set in stone as her sapphire eyes gleamed with a devious plot. Rorek cursed softly, he knew there was something about the girl he should know! Like she's magically trained! "You'll have to do more then a paralyzing spell, because if you haven't noticed … I'm far from human. **_Tembel Murcrous!"_**

"**_Counthour Speltrex!" _**as fast as he could he shot her spell right back at her, yet she jumped away from the combined attacks and rushed the wizard. Showing him enough evidence of her false façade when her round eyes suddenly turned to piercing slits. Sliding up close to the wizard and breaking his guard she bared her fangs and shouldered him in the chest.

Into the basement she pushed him, Rorek was faster and grabbed a hold of her hair when it swayed towards him. She yelped as he took her down with him, the pair went twisting and tumbling down the stairs in a tangle of body parts. Feeling like forever the two didn't pull away until they hit the ground and were forcefully separated. Kenneth dragged Rorek away from the girl.

"Hey, Rorek, you alright?" hearing his name used, Rorek cringed shaking his head he looked up to see Kenneth frantically trying to keep his eye about the darkness with a glare.

The wizard cringed and got to his feet, gulping he held his head trying to shake the dizziness from his vision he looked out for the girl, but held his breath when he saw he was surrounded by Slade Bots. The girl was hardly the case as she got to her feet and flicked her midnight blue hair back over her shoulder. Her tendrils falling back in place on her shoulders as she sighed and walked back to line up with the Slade Bots. Rorek growled, there was just **_something _**he should know about her, something important … something … something vital to his and Kenneth's survival, "Who. Are. You."

Sapphire eyes still gleamed deviously, but she couldn't hold his gaze and ended up bowing her head to keep from eye contact. Her talon nails clenching and unclenching as she twisted and nearly ripped her shirt with the way she nervously tried to keep from answering him. Yet … she couldn't hold back … looking up she shuttered when she was forced to stare into Rorek's suddenly cold – **_below 0 degrees cold _**ice blue eyes. "I … I'm … I'm the sister to the Champion of Grandmaster Ellris'malchron … and the reason I brought you here … was to ensure Father has a word with you."

Kenneth raised a brow, "Hold on … are you talking about –"

Before the thief could even utter Malchior's name another voice came through, this one even more sinister then Islasmursa's … and the thing was … it **_wasn't _**even Slade's, "Saligia _(A/N: Sal-ee-gee-ah, if you were struggling, there's a meaning behind this name and it'll be known later in the story, sorry for the interruption just let her name roll off your tongue, it's Latin), _making friends already my dear? Can't say I approve."

The girl now known as Saligia shivered and hissed in some sort of discomfort, suddenly dropping to her hands and knees as if forced to bow, her frail body shook. Threatening to crumble at the slightest touch as she gasped and withered, but never once did either Kenneth or Rorek realize she cried out. Shakily she pleaded, **_"I – I'm sorry Grandmaster … bu-but I-I think they have a right to know why I've done your bidding …"_**

"**_No body has a right to know, unless _**I **_say so little one," _**Rorek glared and looked around with Kenneth.

The later asked quietly, "Who's talking?"

"I believe …" Rorek responded equally in a whispered voice, "… I hate to think it … but I think we've just entered dangerous territory … family matters are never good to interfere with."

Kenneth raised a brow, _"Family?_ You're saying we're going up against Malchior's **_DAD?_** The badass back at Azalon, the one that had you, Raven, even Malchior on edge? Fuck! Quick description, what's his style?"

"Tear you done till there's nothing left then finish you off at your weakest emotional state. Use you for what your worth then throw you to the side … but he does it in a manner that seems **_almost _**humane in the sickest, cruelest way possible." Rorek gritted his teeth when to his right the Slade Robots parted and out stepped the dragon that Kenneth could have **_SWORE_** all up and down Heaven, Hell and Earth was Malchior. In fact … he went so far as to suggest the_"Father"_ bit wasn't real and that they were just twin brothers! The difference? Hardly any at all, but this dragon seemed taller then Malchior by an inch or two. Yet that can't be confirmed unless there was a ruler next to the two.

The Malchior-look-a-like bowed humbly and chuckled sinisterly at the two, "My, I'd never would have thought I'd actually get to meet the Prince of Elves face … to face."

Kenneth sneered, already knowing the bastard was addressing him, "Get the memo yet? I renounced my _"princely title"_ there's a new government on Azalon, and it's called democracy."

"And all governments are never stabled … Azalon will sill fall … trust me," Ellris winked with his fanged grin, "I made sure of it."

"How can you be so arrogant of such a thing?" Rorek challenged, "All Azalon needs is a push in the right direction, another Power Jewel and it's safe for life. **_I'LL_** make sure of it."

Ellris sneered and casually strolled up to Rorek's side, "As I've learned through out my years walking between Hell, Purgatory, and Earth in my eternal damnation … Talk is cheap. If you really think you can save Azalon, then you better hurry on up to Azarath before I get there because … Power Jewels come in short supply and I intend to keep it all."

Kenneth narrowed his eyes and remembered a conversation he had once had with Malchior back at Rorek's place:

"… **_power is a beautiful thing … it's like chocolate … you just _**can't **_get enough of it … "_**

"_**Not to the point of wanting to kill the whole world off for it."**_

"**_But you're still _**addicted **_to it."_**

It ended with the conclusion to the human that maybe … Malchior's power craving came from his father's side of the family.

Kenneth stayed quiet, weighing the extent of the situation and cursed inwardly. _Why the hell do bad-guys have to always be damn psychopath? _He growled to himself and shook his head, "Okay … so now you're going to give us a hard time because you want **_power?_** Can you be even more original? Because I think I've heard that line before in countless other movies and story book endings and let me tell ya, they all end the same way. The good-guys are gonna kick your ass, guarantee."

Ellris's grin came back, fangs and all, "Kenneth … until you know how to look at the big picture … I suggest you keep your mouth closed about things you just don't understand. Just be glad that I dispatched your minor **Slade **problem, a bothersome that one. I called you here to give you a heads up and a chance to **_keep_** up … because I'm off to Azarath and **_who KNOWS _**what I'll be up to **_there._** Just be sure it's only you, Rorek, Malchior and that pretty little demoness, _Raven _… the other Titans don't need to be in on our fun. Saligia!"

"I follow father," Saligia, up on her two feet looked at the two and frowned, "Good-bye."

"Saligia," Rorek sighed and reached out for her, not exactly know what he was doing grabbed a hold of her upper arm he pulled her back to face him, "what do you think you're doing? Ellris is hurting you, why are you following him!"

"No shit, I mean, I thought you were stupid before, but now I **know **there's a screw loose up there. This is bullshit." Kenneth bluntly and heartlessly the sneered with a wave of his arm, Saligia turned to him and gritted her teeth. Her eyes glowing a faint red as she sucked in a shaky breath, closing them suddenly when they began to water over with every word that came out of his mouths. Kenneth's harsh amber eyes suddenly let up ever so slightly … but still held a look similar to that of a disappointed friend, "Save the water works for the Teen Titans doll-face, because by the way I see it, you brought this upon yourself."

Saligia blinked and a small tear rolled down her cheek, though that didn't stop her from glaring defiantly at Kenneth, "The Grandmaster is my father, but you're just a simple minded human and wouldn't know what that means!"

"**Saligia!"** Saligia gasped and held her side painfully, her knees growing weak, she took a deep breath and refused to fall.

On her feet she stumbled back and straightened up though still shaking from exhaustion, another tear escaped her eyes, but she still stubbornly held Kenneth's glare after she looked back to see where her father was, "It's almost impossible for a dragoness to defy her Grandmaster … just … jus-please, live long enough to meet again and I'll prove to you I'm not who you think I am."

With a jerk she ran off to catch up to her father.

Rorek shook his head and Kenneth cursed when he saw the Slade Bots closing in, "Damn … your right arm okay?"

"I'll live," Rorek growled, and looked up the stairs to see the Titans burst open and Malchior diving down with Raven following close by. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy bring up the rear, the wizard frown, "should you tell them or should I?"

"What? That Slade's a frickin' puppy compared to Ellris?" Kenneth sneered with a shrug, "I could careless who tells … but let's just do as the girl says. Live long enough to meet her … because I think she's on the wrong side of the tracks."

"Why must we always come in and save you two?" Malchior growled playfully and dropped onto a launched Slade bot, using his claws alone he sloppily tore the circuits apart.

Kenneth saw Robin running up to him and jump high, Kenneth ducked down so the hero could nail a robot in the face with his famous drop kick. The thief pulled out his dagger from his belt hidden under his jacket and jumped into the fray. With the Titans combined with the odd trio that consisted of a Dragon, a Wizard, and a Thief the robots were not such a big problem to deal with. With Beast Boy finishing the last robot by biting it's head off in his tiger form. The green creature spat the scrap metal out and morphed back into his human form, "Okay … did that seem easier then usual?"

"I don't tip-toe around battles unless I feel like it," Kenneth sneered and dusted his shoulders off, Robin eyeing him wearily when he saw the sharp dagger within his hands. The thief snorted, "Chilax featherhead, I'm as harmless as a … well … I haven't slit your throat yet have I?"

Robin scoffed, "And I feel so much more safer … where's Slade?"

Kenneth chuckled, "Hate to be the barer of bad-news kid … but Slade's out of the picture. Don't know if it's permanent or not … but it looks like we got bigger fish to fry."

Beast Boy stilled, "Dude … what's bigger then Slade? He's like, the badest of the bad!"

Rorek sneered, "Let us discusses this at the Tower. Here is where I fear even the walls have ears."

Robin nodded, "Rorek's right, Raven … please, do the honors."

The sorceress stood in the middle of the group, Kenneth getting a little closer as Raven took a deep breath then lifted her arms over her head allowing for her black magic to engulf everyone in darkness to phase them all to the Tower. Francesca the little nightstalker jumping into the darkness just before Raven vanished completely. Letting go her held in breath as she arrived at the Tower the others all shook off the chills they got from teleportation and made their way towards the couch. Raven walked up to Rorek and pulled him to the kitchen in order to get a good look at his wound.

He followed her silent orders without protest and sat on the counter next to the sink as she began to clean him off. Robin leaned on the back of the couch arms crossed watching Raven and Rorek, Malchior stood not to far away leaning on the counter table in between the stools. Kenneth plopped himself on the same counter as Malchior, propping a foot on top of the stool while petting Francesca.

For a moment there was a still uncomfortable silence.

Rorek and Kenneth knew something and were just too reluctant to give up their knowledge. Raven was too busy and had enough patience to wait for something to start the conversation.

It would be Beast Boy to interrupt the silence as he asked once more from the couch this time around, "So … who's badder then Slade?"

Raven carefully lifted up a sleeve to see Rorek's wound, taking a deep breath when the pain pinched at his body he sighed, looking up to Malchior unsurely he turned his ice-blue eyes at the Titans and snorted, "Well, first you must define bad … because Ellris'malchron isn't a dragon to underestimate."

Cyborg raised a brow, "Who?"

"The Grandmaster of the most largest and most powerful Dragon Clan on Azarath," Malchior growled, his eyes suddenly tinting pink, Raven shuttered and nearly clutched Rorek's wound in order to help keep her head when she felt Malchior's rage effect her. Rorek took a deep breathe in order to sooth out Malchio's aura as the dragon stifled a growl fruitlessly, "Otherwise known as the drake that sired me."

Starfire gasped and put a hand to her mouth muttering a shocked, "Oh … my … if he is as bad as you say … that is not very good to you is it?"

Robin and Cyborg gave each other unsure looks, but Beast Boy to the side just raised a brow. "English?"

Cyborg shrugged, "That Ellris guy, the one they say is tougher then Slade, is Malchior's dad and the head honcho of some kind of clan on Azarath."

Beast Boy gaped then looked back at the growling dragon, "Whoa! Then wouldn't that make **_you _**like … a Prince or something like that?"

Malchior eyed the changeling and snorted with a shake of his head, "It's – uh – **_complicated_** … no time to explain … but I will say I'm not as high as you think I am."

"Oh yeah?" Kenneth sneered, "If you think that's confusing, get this, he wasn't alone … it seems like your **_sister _**was with him."

"Which one," Malchior asked with a raised brow, "I had three."

Robin tilted his head, "**"Had"**?"

Malchior sighed, "Again … that's complicated, but in general my mother defied Ellris and got herself killed, my sisters were caught in the crossfire of their sudden battle when I was lucky enough to be off somewhere else when it happened … I was never told there was any survivors. So I assumed they all died and went on with my life."

Raven blinked, "What? No mourning of their death?"

"Of course I was saddened …" Malchior shrugged, "but death is natural in life. In short, dear, I believe in karma. So what was her name? Did you catch?"

"Saligia …" Rorek said carefully as he rotated his arm to work out the kinks after Raven fixed him up, "… yes … that was her name."

"Oh? Little Sally …" Malchior whispered in the distance and snorted with a strange twisted amusement in his head, "… ironic considering she was the runt of the clutch, the other two Aurora and Wykellie always pushed her way in their little games and songs. It was irritating how she always came to me for _"fun"_ …"

Beast Boy whistled, "Four kids and you're the only boy? Dude, you **_did _**have other guys to play with back then … right?"

Malchior blinked and shook his head again, not really understanding why Beast Boy was asking such a stupid question, "I don't see why that's so important, but yes I did … however it was never fun for them when I always won in our made up games. But besides all that, what does Ellris want?"

"He wants all the Power Jewels …" Kenneth snorted, "typical bad guy goal, nothing but a power trip and he's going to Azarath … by the way, why Azarath?"

Now it was Raven's turn to growl in annoyance and anger, Ellris was playing around in her home … **NOT **_acceptable _in her book. "Azarath is the only dimension of magic that has the capabilities of producing eternal Power Jewels … it may be smaller then Azalon, but Azarath holds a special element that Azalon lacks to make everlasting Power Jewels. I was going to send a letter to Arella requesting her to transfer a Sapphire similar to the Red Sea Sapphire here and we'll return to Azalon to give it Gale-gard … but now … I can't just turn my back on Ellirs and expect the authority over there to handle him now can I?"

Cyborg smiled, "Sweet, looks like we'll be able to see Raven's home this time around."

Starfire clasped her hands and giggled, "Wonderful! I am most curious!"

"Oh yeah …" Kenneth scratched the back of his head, "about that. Hmm … yeah … Ellris said you four –" he pointed at Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, " – are not invited. Only Malchior, Rorek, Raven, and myself can go. So tough luck."

"**_WHAT!"_** Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire screamed in disbelief.

Malchior hissed and shot a hand to his ear at the sharp increase of the volume. Robin glared, "Well I don't care if Ellris told me that in my face, I'm not leaving Raven with you three, not again!"

Raven stepped up to back Robin away from Kenneth, "Robin, this is my home … I really don't want anything to happen to it because you're just worried about Kenneth, Rorek, even Malchior to be getting away. If they're smart they won't try anything."

Her leader moved his glare from the thief down to her, but softened up a bit and sighed, "Raven … it's not so much I'm worried about them violating their warnings from the mayor … it's you. I'm more concerned with your safety then anything else."

The sorceress raised a brow and blinked, "Robin, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. It's you that needs to learn to trust … especially in me."

Robin growled and shook his head, "No, no, I don't like this! I don't want us to separate again."

"But this time it's my home," Raven reassured, "I know my home like the back of my hand Robin. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly Robin asked painfully, "So when are you planning to leave?"

Raven shrugged and looked to the crimson carpet of the Ops Room, "I don't know … as soon as possible I guess … but first I have to send Arella a note of my arrival and if she writes back giving me an update on Azarath I'll know what to expect."

"Okay then …" Robin huffed and harshly scratched his spiky hair, messing it up, but since he used a strong gel it fell back into place nicely. Scowling he looked ready to pout, scream, and throw a temper tantrum, but held back by some unknown force, " … I guess Rorek, Kenneth, and Malchior will be allowed an extend stay here then, their rooms are permanent … meaning they can sleep there at any time … just give us a heads up when you're leaving alright."

"I will," Raven nodded.

Robin scoffed, "Well then … it's settled, Raven will be leaving to Azarath along with **them."**

Beast Boy whined, "Damn, too bad, I was kind a looking forward to seeing Raven's home."

Starfire nodded, "Yes … I am rather saddened myself … but the innocents must come first so I suppose … until another time."

The changeling sank in the couch and reached for the Video Game remote, "Yeah … another time … feh, like **_that'll _**ever happen."

--

**BB: Geez, I really did want to see Raven's home town, after that Mind trip into that frickin' mirror I was hopein' for some revenge!**

**X: What the fuck are you doing in my space? Get off!**

**BB: Make me, it's not fair that you guys get used more then me, I mean, I'm like the coolest of the Teen Titan society.**

**Malchior: Get out of here, you're green and short.**

**BB: Yeah, but with pointed ears. _(wiggles brows)_ Raven thinks it's sexy don'tcha Rae.**

**Raven: Touch me and die.**

**Me: Aw, why you gotta be so mean to the little guy, come here BB, let me give you a hug _(glomps BB, starts to gag)_**

**BB: Um … can't … breath …**

**Rorek: Funny, I always thought Starfire would be the one to do that kind of thing.**

**Me: Oh, sorry BB, well everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter and as a little footnote: Hope you paid close attention to Saligia and her name, it really comes from the Latin term _Saligiari _(at least I THINK that's how you spell it, like I said let it roll off your tongue) but it means: **_"to commit a deadly sin"_ **if you can figure out how the name was spelled in the first place, then you'll see that Saligia actually plays a bigger roll in this story then you think. You just won't be seeing her as often yet. _(gets hit in the head with a broom by Rorek)_ OW! What the hell! I just got over my damn headache! Give a girl a damn break!**

**Rorek: You're giving too much away, let the readers figure it out.**

**Me: What? I can't help it if I'm such a nice person, aren't I nice person guys? Come on help be out here, hit me up with a review then I'll get the next chapter up. This one was supposed to come sooner, but like I said finals and headaches … ugh, they really _do NOT_ go together. **

**L8er daez!**


	30. Dragon Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC and Warner Brothers do nuf said I think**

**A/N: WOOO! _(does victory dance)_ we've officially breeched the 30 chapter people! Cheer with me! YAAAHHH!**

**Wooo! I just had to get that out of my system because this is not officially going to be the longest story I have ever written and you know what? I did a few calculations with this new plot and well … hope you're packed and sitting tight cause it's just going to get longer, but I'm cool with that as long as you guys are. **

**Anyway!**

**In this chapter … hmm … this chapter … think it just shows how Raven and Malchior's _(gets hit on the head with a broom, by Rorek again)_**

**Rorek: No, no, no! Let the readers figure it out! What good is a story when they already know what to expect before they read it!**

**Me: That don't mean you have to hit me with a goddamned broom, gimme that, _(snatches the broom from Rorek and starts hitting him)_ How you like it now ya little goodie-two-shoes!**

**Rorek: AH! HELP! Character abuse! LAWYERS!**

_**(a bunch of lawyers come bursting through the door, cimple snaps the broom and burns all the evidence)**_

**Lawyer One: Are you Cimple that is abusing this character.**

**Me: I'm cimple alright, but I never abused any characters. I love them all see! _(glomps Rorek and squeezes him tight)_ Love, love, love, love, nothing but love**

**Rorek: Lies! She burned the evidence!**

**Lawyer Two: Can you prove it?**

**Rorek: Look at the bloody fire in the back with a broom disintegrating you idiots! What more proof do you need!**

**Lawyer Three: Non-disclaimers, wrong proclamation of ownership of your origin.**

**Me: _(looks up to the disclaimer and points with a smug look) _I don't own'em, he came her strictly on will power alone**

**Rorek: WHAT! That's a bloody flamin' goddamned lie!**

**Lawyer One: Well that solves this case.**

**Random Judge: _(out of no where comes up and slams down the javelin) _Cimple is found not guilt of false claims to Teen Titans characters, case closed meeting adjourned.**

**Rorek: What! Bu-but this is completely absurd! I demand a retrial!**

**Me: Too late! Raven! Malchior! You're up and make it good!**

**Raven: I hate you**

**Me: I love you to.**

**Malchior: _(growls warningly)_**

**Me: _(sweat-drops)_ What? I meant in a completely platonic way!**

**Malchior: You better hope it's just that.**

**Me: Insecure little lizard.**

**X: Now you know how I feel.**

**Me: Whatever, enjoy the story guys!**

**--**

**Dragon Stories**

_Dear Mother, _Raven scowled and crumbled up the parchment she had been writing on and threw it into her small trashcan next to her dresser. Taking out another piece of parchment she dipped her quill pen within the jar and put it to the paper, _Dear … Arella … Arella … but she's my mother! Shouldn't I write down mother instead of Arella? Grr! _Growling, the frustrated sorceress once again crumbled up the parchment and tossed it. Missing the trashcan all together she gritted her teeth and leaned her elbow on the dresser. Clawing through her hair she looked up to her mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment before a flash of red caught her eyes at the corner of her mirror.

It was a digital clock that Beast Boy had bought her as a joke.

Though she missed the punch line of said joke, she still used it.

It read 12:56 … nearly one in the morning … shaking her head Raven pulled away from her dresser and stood up holding herself she paced her room. A shiver going up her spine as the cold loneliness of the room pierced her skin … though she'd never know it was loneliness that caused her to shiver until later in her life. The sorceress sighed and ran her hands through her violet hair, thinking to herself: _I can't think … why? Something as simple as a stupid letter should be easy enough for me to write. So why can't I put the right words down?_

Baffled, Raven stopped in her pacing and stared at her reflection once more. Dressed in nothing but a dark blue sports bra and black loose sweat pants, she scowled and rolled her eyes when she meet a conclusion … though … she denied it, "I'm not worried about Malchior … it's ludicrous! He's a damn dragon! He can very much take care of himself! There's **_nothing _**there for me to worry about."

With a nod of her head she convinced herself and walked to her bed, _Maybe I should go to sleep …_ walking to the side of her bed where the bay window was located. Raven huffed and plopped herself upon her sheets, never bothering to cover herself and closing her violet eyes she forced herself to sleep or think about the letter, _Dear Arella … or Mother … which should I put? I hardly ever called her mother, as I got older so why should I change? Okay … so it's: Dear Arella … after that … then what? _Frowning, Raven tossed on her bed and clenched her eyes shut forcing her self to concentrate, but concentration was in short supply

Sitting up to glare at her door, _Okay … so … it's Dear … Arella … This should come as a surprise that I have suddenly decided to write to you out of the blue, but it would seem that I have in need of your assistance … _Raven nodded and jumped to her feet rushing to her dressing she immediately jotted down the words on a clean sheet of parchment and stopped to think again. Yet when she looked at her reflection she growled when nothing came to her train of thought, _Come on! Think! … Need of you assistance … what comes after that?_

Again putting the quill down she paced the room and another chill shot up her spin, glaring at her door she defiantly snorted at it, _I'm not going to him, I'm not. Hell. No. _That's what she told herself, but as she thought it over through her head the rest of the letter was eluding her just as the reason why her body temperature couldn't make up its damn mind!

One moment she's hot as all hell, then the next she was cold! Which was it!

_The letter Raven! It needs to be written least Azalon gets into even bigger trouble! Okay … uh-um … should I mention Ellris or not? I don't want them to panic … Ellris … _Raven groaned and shot a hand through her violet hair, grabbing a hand full and slightly tugging on it, not believing that she was letting Malchior get to her! **Again! **He always could! Even if he wasn't trying he was always there, and she was always caught! She couldn't run from him even if she tried!

Like she had come to the conclusion last night … he was her captor and she was his captive. From her mother's line she had been born into a lineage of slaves and servants … so it as almost ironic when she left Azarath to escape such a fate, only to become a dragon's … what was it Malchior called it? A _Favorite?_ Raven scoffed, _The term _**servant **_better fits that description. _Even still with that thought, Raven couldn't take it, Malchior's past was too much intriguing to her.

She had to know whether he was still bothered by it … if he fears his father just as much as she does her own. It was an itching burning question for her: Could a dragon feel, much less fear and be sadden by death? _That could explain why he halved his heart with Rorek … he never did explain why he did it in the first place …_ with that in her mind, Raven convinced herself that she was just going to his room in order to get some answers and that was **_IT. _**Walking up to her door she slid it open just a crack enough for her to slither out of, but stopped halfway when a thought hit her, _Wait … why risk getting caught … when I could just use the way into my Library, it's just right over Robin's Observation Room … _

It was smarter to use it; it'll take her right into the East Wing of Titan Tower without having to walk by Rorek, Kenneth, Beast Boy, and even Cyborg's room. Then once she gets to the East Wing she'd have to worry about Starfire and Robin … but most likely Robin because he was the lightest sleep next to her in Titan Tower. Raven raised a brow at the mention of so many obstacles just to get from the West to the East … somehow, Raven just had a feeling she was set up … or was it Malchior Robin had planned the arrangement for?

Either way the sorceress was getting to the dragon no matter what tonight.

Back inside her room she walked to her archives and remembered the book she'd have to pull in order to get to her secret library. Pulling it, the shelf shuttered as it moved back then slightly to the right in order to allow her entrance into the hall parallel to the outside hall. Once inside the narrow-one-person-only-fit, Raven looked back and watched the shelf shutter back into place with a soft _thump_. Hidden, the sorceress stopped and closed her eyes letting her demon blood rise ever so slightly in order to adjust to the darkness of the hall.

She reopened her violet orbs, her eyes suddenly narrowed and her pupils turned cat-slit and wide to suck in what little light there was in order to see in the dark, but it worked like a charm! Seeing as if it were daylight itself Raven weaved her way through the hall and slithered into a crack to her left to enter her secret library. Smiling ever so slightly when she remembered the sturdy table Malchior, Rorek, and Kenneth had fallen on earlier in their meeting while they were running from the elves. It was funny to know that they – as in her self and the three guys – were still intact.

In the middle of her library she stood and levitating she phased through the ceiling and up into Robin's Observation Room, glad that the human was asleep for once she quickly made her way to the door and slid it open a crack. Slipping through she looked down one side of the hall and knew Starfire's was somewhere to the right, and to the left was Robin's … so where would Malchior's room be?

Raven put herself in Robin's shoes for a moment, but it ended up being her demon blood to find the powerful dragon lurking just a little towards Robin's room. _You're too predictable Robin …_ she sighed quietly and floated closer to Robin's room to her left, but stopped when she came to a door that housed the dragon. Bringing her fist to the door she rapped on it lightly not wanting to awaken Robin, but shivering and biting down on her tongue in order to suppress a hiss when she felt Malchior's presences so strongly behind the metal wall that hissed open.

With thoughts that were so far off into space that it was impossible to comedown unless shot. The moment he saw Raven he was shot straight back into Earth's atmosphere and into his head once more, her violet eyes slit and narrowed he raised a brow at it and looked back and forth down the hall. Was this some kind of joke? Raven coming to see him? It wasn't like he was complaining about it, he was just … suspicious, and she'd never see him at such a late night on a whim unless she had something he had from her.

"Malchior …" she said his name and trained herself to concentrate more on the problem rather then his half dressed state. Wearing just his sleeping pants leaving his lean upper body exposed to the world, Raven refused to be embarrassed and looked up to his dark eyes and suddenly, her nerve had just flown out the window. She was at Malchior's room in the **_middle_** of the **_night! _**That was so **_NOT _**a Raven thing to do! "… I'm sorry … did I disturb you from anything?"

"Disturbed me love? Of course not." Malchior chuckled and shook his head, moving away from the frame of the door and allowing her to enter, "In fact I think your … _surprise visit _is just what I need … I know I'm nocturnal, but sleep eludes me for tonight. I'm guessing the same goes for you?"

Ravens looked around his room and found her left hand gripping her right arm, rubbing it up and down to sooth and calm herself down her back to Malchior as she shrugged. Appearing fine on the outside but on the inside she was about to burst with her broken nerves! Yet with a surprisingly sturdy voice she said distantly, "Something like that …"

Tense.

She was so tense and Malchior could feel it without even trying.

In fact, she looked ready to bolt right out the window with the way she stood. Stiff and still, to others that didn't bother to observe her stance she would just look like she was cold, but he knew. She was nervous and insecure in his room, for obvious reasons, he wasn't stupid. Well, he wasn't going to keep her like that, walking passed her to his bed he plopped on it and scooted to the wall so his back was against it, patting the spot next to him he urged her to sit with him, "Come, and you can tell me why you can't sleep, then I'll tell you mines."

Raven didn't know … but there were no chairs for her to sit on and she sighed … she really didn't have a choice. Uneasy she walked to his bed and crawled to the spot next to him, tensing when he slithered an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close he whispered reassuringly, "Don't be so worried love, it's just me."

"Yeah …" Raven snorted and rolled eyes, Malchior smirked, whatever emotion she was feeling other then nervousness about him was fine, just as long as she was comfortable, "… just you."

"Don't be so cruel," Malchior kissed the side of her head, "I wasn't the one that came to me in the middle of the night, why did you in the first place?"

"You," Raven nearly slapped herself for being so blunt … of course her personality was blunt and harsh reality of truth, but something like this required a bit more finesse.

Malchior chuckled, "Me? What about me?"

_Might as well since you just messed up the setting Raven, _Raven growled at herself, then pulled away from Malchior, getting up to her knees she sat back and faced him seriously. Her violet slit eyes giving her a dangerous look, like she'd pounce him at any second – pun intended. The dragon raised a brow and tilted his head when she took a deep breath and directed her eyes to the bed; "Malchior … about your explanation earlier … would you mind telling me – in detail – what really happened? I'll understand if you don't want to … but … I don't know … I guess I was just – uh … um … I don't know."

"You were worried about me …" Malchior pieced her stutter together and smiled when Raven looked up to him and opened her mouth to protest, but immediately shut it as a second thought and nodded discreetly. Her silence being more for his smile rather then the second thought … she'd never seen Malchior smile so … so lovingly, charmingly without a dark thought crossing the back of his mind. He seemed almost innocent and Raven felt a strange pain hit her heart … it didn't hurt like: _oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-_die, it hurt like Cupid had once more struck her point center at her heart. It felt like … she was falling in love with the dragon all over again.

Malchior laughed softly as he reached out and wrapped a hand around her wrist pulling her gently towards him. She followed without protest and found herself resting her head on his lap with his claws weaving in and out of her silky violet hair. The dragon sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, "Honestly Raven … that's the reason I couldn't sleep to begin with … you shouldn't be loosing sleep because of me, I'm not worth it."

Raven scowled softly and glared up at him, "Don't even start with me on that. Because of you I've hardly ever slept at all … all because … well, we don't really need to go back there, now do we?"

Malchior looked down at her and smirked, his fang poking out of his lips, "Nope, we don't … but, what do you want to know about me … or about my past, I'll tell you everything you ask."

"Okay then …" Raven said in a challenging tone and asked carefully, "tell me why you don't call yourself a prince if you're the son of the Grandmaster?"

"Ooo …" Malchior glared playfully at Raven, "I'm not sure if you want to here that one … it has to do with Dragon Belief and order … before my father had died."

"Died?" Raven sat up and gave Malchior an odd look, "but he's still alive and if I'm not mistaken not a Shadow Dragon either."

Malchior shrugged, "Yes, and no … he is dead because he can cross the dimensions of the spirit realm into Hell, Purgatory, and Earth … he's a special kind of Shadow Dragon, a Hellborn because he had given half his heart to a demon, so he can keep his soul. You see, when a dragon dies … it's different, I hardly understood why myself, but it has to do with the balance of our deeds done while we still walk the realm of the living. We're judged with how much good we do in the world verses how much evil is weighed in our hearts. Once we die and our evil out weighs our good then our souls vanish … it'll be like we never even existed. Yet … if it's the opposite, then … well … paradise I guess. It's not uncommon for a dragon to fear death, because we have much to loose, Ellris was no different and that's why I consider him dead … because before I ever hatched my mother had told me he was killed while he horded a royal human ship."

"Horded?" Raven raised a brow, "You mean … stole? What could a human have that a dragon wants?"

"Riches, gold, jewels," Malchior smirked, "precious metals are considered a real treat for dragons … it's not only beautiful and shiny, but it tastes good to."

Raven jerked her head back, "You **_eat _**those things?"

Malchior blinked innocently, "What? It tastes like rock candy."

"Oookay …" Raven sneered and shook her head trying to hold back a laugh as she imagined Malchior wolfing down a bunch of gold piece and getting sick because he ate too fast. Clearing her throat she sat back and shrugged, "So … why aren't you considered a prince?"

"Because my mother died," Malchior sighed, "she was the only that was struggling to hold my title until I came of age and I'd become the next Grandmaster … but because she died and I was alone every other drake and dragoness feared I would be just like my father so I was thrown aside and someone else took the throne. You see, my father was never a good leader … it was only my mother that thought of the safety of the clan."

Raven scooted closer to Malchior, "Your mother sounded like a great woman – er – **_dragoness_** … she must have held a high rank in the clan … didn't she?"

Malchior nodded, "The females of the clan are treated with as much respect as the males if not more because they are the ones that bare the continuance of our race. Especially those that can lay a large clutch … like my mother, I not only had three sisters, but three brothers, I was the smallest of the brothers. Anyway the females are the ones that first introduced the dragons to the human's magic and specialized weapons that could kill us off. I remember there was a time my mother as she taught me magic did it in secret … magic was only reserved for the females, never the males. Don't know why."

"Wait a minute …" Raven narrowed her already narrowed violet slits and questioned, "You had three brothers? What happened to them?"

"I killed them," he said with no remorse, no hesitation … in fact … no feeling at all! Saying it as if it was an every day thing, Malchior knew she'd want answers to that as well and sighed, "Don't look so frightened love … it's just the way dragon instincts work. Though I highly doubt we benefit from it, but when there is more then one male in the clutch it's instinct that we should kill off any challenge. I just so happened to be the strongest and smartest … not surprising considering I was the only Black Diamond on the shelf, the same as Ellris. A Black Diamond is just a name given to the name of the color of scales you have. If you're red: Ruby Dragon, blue: Sapphire, yellow: Topaz, etc, etc."

Raven scoffed, "Violent much."

"Not if you know how to control it," Malchior grinned, "and I'm in perfect control."

The sorceress sneered mockingly and yawned, "Sure you are … but I guess … Ellris came back from hell and decided to take back the throne … which resulted in you being a cast away. Huh?"

She was falling asleep, it was a dead give away when she suddenly rested her head on his pillow, Malchior nodded and took a spot behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Raven hardly fought as Malchior sighed, "Yeah. Anything else you'd like to know? Or would you rather save it for tomorrow?"

"One more question …" Raven drifted.

Malchior kissed the back of her head, "What?"

"…"

"…Raven?"

"… Do you fear Ellris?"

"… What …?" Malchior blinked and stared down at the drifting Raven.

The sorceress sighed and snuggled closer shivering at the chill of the night and looking for warm she frowned and repeated quietly, "… Ellris … do you … fear your … father …?"

Fear?

Malchior wasn't sure … he feared death, that he had already confessed to Raven cryptically telling her that it wasn't uncommon for dragon's to fear death … but his father? Did he fear him? The answer … Malchior figured would have to wait till tomorrow, because Raven had already fallen into the darkness of her mind that is sleep.

_**((--The Next Day--))**_

_**((--Late Afternoon--))**_

"Cyborg, what time is it?" Robin asked coming into the fully loaded Ops Room from his Observation Room. Cyborg versing – surprise – Kenneth in a video game and loosing growled and paused the game.

Kenneth scoffed, "WHOA! What the – hey man! I was winning!"

Cyborg scowled, "Yeah right, what you say Robin?"

Robin glared at Cyborg, repeating himself though not liking a thing about it, "I asked, what time it is."

"1:57," Rorek mentioned, sitting at the counter and playing a card game with Beast Boy answered, and looked up to Robin, "Why?"

The Titan leader frowned and shook his head, "It's Raven, have either of you guys seen her all day?"

Starfire, holding Silky and cuddling him (her?) lovingly smiled at Robin, "I am sure it is as you've said before Friend Robin, Friend Raven is probably in her room not wanting to be disturbed, I believe she is conducting the meditation."

Robin gave Starfire a blank look, "Star, Raven didn't even come down for breakfast and lunch is ticking away, come to think of it, where's Malchior?"

At this Rorek slightly hesitated in his movements to drop a card, but resumed unfazed as he answered with a shrug, "Probably sleeping, he's a dragon, a nocturnal creature. You never know."

"So … **_no one's _**seen Raven **_or _**Malchior?" Robin asked his suspicion growing and growing with every passing second.

Kenneth snickered as he took a sharp right in the racing game _"Need for Speed: Underground" _against Cyborg and broke through the hole the hybrid made for him and pressed his nitrous to continue down the road and pass the finish line. Winning the race officially, turning to Robin he smirked sinisterly, "Suspicious ain't it? AH!"

The human suddenly doubled over and clenched his head in pain when a sharp migraine like feeling stabbed through his mind, but he knew it wasn't migraine, it was the mystic Rorek when the wizard growled in his head, _"Say no more Kenneth, it is left to Miss Raven and Malchior _**alone **_to tell the others of their courting. I'll tie you, gag you, and lock you in a closet if you so much as stuff ideas in the human's head and I never make idle threats Kenneth you know this."_

"Fuck you man," Kenneth hissed to himself and got to his feet, glaring at Rorek he switched his fiery amber eyes to Robin that was thoughtfully staring at the ground and snorted, _Stupid kid better get a clue._ Making his way to the kitchen the thief discreetly grabbed the bottom of Rorek's stool and spun him out. The wizard cried out when he dropped to the ground and his cards went flying in the air. Kenneth snickered, "Now I feel better."

Rorek glared at Kenneth and got to his feet, dusting off his sleeves as Beast Boy asked curiously, "Dude, you okay?"

The wizard snorted at the thief, "Immature whelp."

"Snotty little princess," Kenneth shot back.

"Overrated thief." Rorek growled.

"Preppy dork."

"Pathetic street urchin."

"Yo momma's a street urchin," Kenneth scoffed.

Rorek jerked his head back not fully understanding the insult as he scowled, "Excuse me, but I'd like it very much if you'd leave my mother out of this."

"Oh yeah?" Kenneth grinned, "Yo momma's so old that when I asked her, her age the bitch fell over and died."

Beast Boy snickered, "Awesome, yo momma jokes!"

Rorek gave Kenneth and Beast Boy odd looks, "Joking about one's mother is funny? Especially in the manner Kenneth does it? For your information my mother's already dead."

Both Beast Boy and Kenneth smacked their foreheads and laughed at Rorek's naivety, the wizard raised a brow at the two and shook his head, looking off to Cyborg that had dropped to the floor laughing as well. Rorek looked around for Starfire and Robin, he found Starfire and she was walking Silky around the Ops Room, Robin was nowhere in sight. Not quite sure if that was a bad thing or not Rorek shrugged and glared at the laughing three, "I don't see what in the world is so funny about my mother! You lot don't even know her!"

--

Robin made his way through the West Wing of the Tower and stopped in front of Raven's room, knocking on it he called out to her, "Raven, it's Robin. Is everything okay in there?"

No response.

Robin narrowed his eyes and glared tilt head at the door, knocking again he asked again, "Raven … are you even **_in _**there?"

Once again, no response, sighing Robin cracked the lock of the room and had the door slid open upon command. Revealing to him her dark room, he frowned when he saw she was no where to be seen, of course there was a disturbed pad of parchment and her sheets were rustled as if someone had slept on it … but that certain someone wasn't to be seen. Closing the door and stepping back for a moment Robin stared at the ground in wonder, where could Raven be if she wasn't in her room?

"Robin?"

Robin looked up from staring at the floor to his left and gaped when he saw Raven … but … she was different. For one she wasn't in her usual uniform, but in a form fitting dark blue sports bra and black sweat pants, but what caught Robin's eye was her hair. It wasn't short anymore … but it was long … longer then Starfire's! Resting right above her thighs, he even noticed her eyes were more narrowed and cat slit, but as he looked for even more changes in her appearance he saw her nails were long. Claw length long like Malchior's.

"Raven?" Robin blinked and walked up to her, "Wha-what happened? You're hair …"

"It's okay," she shook her head, "my father has nothing to do with it … it's just … I let my demon blood last night flow for too long and well, this is actually how a half breed like me is supposed to look like if I don't tame it. Don't be afraid."

Robin raised a brow, "Raven, I'm not afraid … it's just … can you go back to your original self? I mean, if you want to that is."

Raven shrugged, "Maybe … if I tried … but I have to get back to writing the letter for my mother. So, excuse me."

"Hold on," Robin grabbed her arm to stop her, and Raven gritted her teeth, feeling her demon blood boiling at his touch she gulped it down and closed her tinting eyes bracing her violent side she turned to Robin when he asked suspiciously, "So what's going on? How come we've missed you for half the day?"

"Meditation Chamber … I needed to sort a few things out," Raven gulped and yanked her arm back away from Robin that saw her reply as off, she answered too quickly.

"So … you're alright now?"

"Obviously or I wouldn't have been out yet now would?" Raven sneered sarcastically and turned to make her way back to her room, leaving Robin to stare after her in worry. Raven was acting very oddly lately and he'd bet his soul it had something to do with Malchior. _Meditation Chamber my ass … I knew she was with Malchior … damn Raven,_ Robin scowled disappointingly and walked back to the Ops Room, decided to deal with her and Malchior later. He shook his head and sighed, _I hope you know what you're doing. I really do._

--

**Robin: _(glares at Malchior)_ I never liked you**

**Malchior: Feelings mutual, even though I don't know what your problem is**

**Rorek: Let us have peace gentlemen, fighting never got anyone anywhere**

**X: Get off the set happy-boy.**

**Me: Hey, leave Rorek alone alright, he can't help to be a nice guy, it's his character.**

**Rorek: Get the bloody hell away from me**

**Me: geez the thanks I get for trying to back you up, fine, be that way. l8er daez readers, reviews, friends, whatever it is you'd like to call yourself! Ooo, and by the way I got like a week and a half left of school! YAHY!**


	31. Most Known Unknown

**Disclaimer: like I keep saying, don't own'em**

**A/N: 4:35 am in the morning … tired … night … enjoy … _(yawns)_**

**--**

**Most Known Unknown**

_**((--Later That Night--))**_

_**((--9:45--))**_

"You sent the letter? Already?"

Raven nodded to answer Robins question as she sipped a bit of her herbal tea, her violet hair pulled up and held with a clip, shrugging off the odd looks she was getting from Beast Boy and the obsessive looks she was getting from Starfire. (The alien wanted to so badly to play with her now very long hair) yet Raven ignored them all as she got up from her spot on the stool, "Yes, if my mother received the letter on time I'll get a reply any day. In the meantime, all we can really do is wait."

Robin sighed and shrugged, still not liking the idea that she was once again going off on an adventure with the Goon-Squad (his new name for the trio Raven had associated herself with). Shaking his head he returned to his paper, "Whatever you say Rae."

"Mew!" Raven looked down at Francesca and raised a brow when the nightstalker rubbed herself up around her legs, weaving in and out; the sorceress bent over and picked up the cute little nightstalker. Taking her on her journey back to her room while petting the little creature. Francesca purred in her hold, even meowed and urged her within the mind to go a certain direction in the Tower. "Mew!"

Raven raised a brow at the nightstalker's urging and felt that she was leader her towards the training room … where Rorek and Kenneth's aura was the strongest. Malchior was back in the Ops Room sucked into a video game spat with Beast Boy and Cyborg. So she was free from the dragon's possessive clutches and decided that it couldn't hurt to follow Francesca's pleading. Still holding the cute white cat-like creature, Raven carried her all to the way to the Training Room where she was shocked to see Kenneth and Rorek going at each other's throats. Yet even more shocking was the fact that Rorek as actually going Hand-to-Hand Combat.

Kenneth flipped back as Rorek came at him on the offensive, then pushed off high in the air, he maneuvered his body like a graceful cat and smirked when he came back at Rorek in a drop kick. The wizard glared and jumped back then shot forward, throwing his body in a powerful round house, Kenneth ducked down and swept the floor from under Rorek. Rorek corrected his fall and braced his wrist as he landed with one hand, then flipped back and stayed crouched on the ground, now on the defensive as Kenneth attacked ruthlessly.

Francesca jumped out of Raven's arms and watched her master with an excited smile. Raven just observed their moves and characters, already knowing that Kenneth had diverse and very different styles that he could switch on and off at will alone. That skill was the one that threw Robin off of him; it was how Kenneth was able to always be a step a head of the Titan Leader.

The thief was unpredictable.

Even for Rorek who practically studied every art there was in the world! Panting and trying to keep up with the thief, the wizard dodged, ducked and blocked, then countered a swift upper cut. Yet Kenneth faked him out, the upper cut suddenly turned into a different styled art and in one fluid motion the thief slid up close and broke Rorek's guard without even trying. _How'd he … _Smirking at the wizard's shock, Kenneth chuckled, "Think fast."

Rorek never knew what hit him when Kenneth vanished from sight and pain shot up his chin, nearly biting his own tongue off, Rorek was lucky he gritted his teeth before Kenneth dropped down and kicked upward. Throwing him high into the air and far out of reach, the wizard landed hard upon the wooden floorboard, bounced and skidded ever so slightly till he stopped. Resting on his side, Rorek groaned and slowly pushed himself back onto his feet, Raven walked briskly up to his side and knelt next to him, "You okay?"

Rorek looked up and was caught by surprise to be staring back into narrowed demonic violet eyes that gazed upon him in concern and amusement all rolled into one and suppressed quite nicely. It wasn't something the wizard was ready for and stuttered, "Oh … uh … Mis-Miss Raven, wha – uh – what are you doing here?"

"Watching you get your ass kicked," Kenneth grinned and caught Francesca when she jumped into his arms and scurried up on top of his head. The white nightstalker watched as Raven helped Rorek up and smiled triumphantly that her master had beat his opponent. Even if that opponent had been the man that saved her from imminent death back on Azalon. The thief snickered and walked up to the two, crossing a good ten feet that Rorek had flew, "man Rorek, stick to spells and charms pretty-boy, fighting hand-to-hand isn't your thing."

"No …" the wizard smiled weakly his jaw still in pain from the kick, yet still taking his loss gracefully. Satisfied that he at least worked the thief close to exhaustion with the way he tried to hide his hard breathing and heaving chest with deep breathes. "I suppose not … good match though. However, I am most curious, how'd you break my guard?"

"Break your guard?" Kenenth snorted, and took another deep breath, wiping his sweat off his brow with his shirt, as he chuckled, "It was never there! I'm a man of opportunities, I see an opportunity I take it."

Raven scoffed, "Go figure."

Kenneth raised a brow and smirked, "Oh, so you think I'm just blowing smoke? Unclip the cape girl and come to the dance floor, show me what you're made of."

"I only came to drop off Francesca, I never came looking for a fight," Raven sneered, "besides it's late, working out this late at night doesn't do much to get the body to unwind and relax for some much needed sleep."

"Forget that!" Kenneth grinned and jerked his head to the wide open room, "Come on, just for fun, it doesn't have to be me. It could be with Rorek, I don't care I just want to see what you got."

A hand to her shoulder and with one glance to Rorek, Raven knew she wasn't getting out of their challenge with that sneaky smile of his. No longer was it charming, sweet, and nice, it rivaled Malchior's especially since his ice-blue eyes had the power of changing gears, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with Kenneth here Miss Raven, what's the harm in a little friendly challenge?"

"Yeah," Kenneth snickered, "especially that little explanation you and Malchior gave about your new look, getting stronger because it's your _"coming of age"_ in the demon blood? Bull! I know there's another reason for it, you guys are just to **_shy _**to say it."

Rorek glared warningly at Kenneth along with Raven, but the wizard was faster to react and slapped the human upside the head, "Personal matters you don't need to get into Kenneth, why don't you just drop it?"

"What?" Kenneth chuckled and moved away in case the wizard decided to hit him again, "I can't help the obvious. It's only since her and Malchior got together that her power's been growing, I bet if you fought against the dragon he'd be stronger to! These two aren't only swappin' spit, but power! I'm not stupid."

"Kenneth," Rorek warned, but stepped down when Raven spoke up.

"No, Rorek," Raven sighed and rubbed the side of her head with an exasperated frown she glared at the ground thoughtfully, "he's actually right … since Malchior's species still faintly runs on animal instinct and I've tamed my demon side enough to submit to my human blood at will. With every … I guess you can say **_intimate interaction_** we have with each other there's going to be an exchange in … well … **_many _**things, till it's with out a shadow of a doubt that we're owned to one another."

"Owned?" Kenneth gave Raven a scrutinizing look, "Why that word?"

Raven gulped and tried to hide a blush that rose onto her cheeks, "Um … well … it has to do with instinct, it's all about instinct where a demon or a dragon is concerned … our customs on courting a mate are quite similar … if not nearly the same as any other creature like us. Almost … um … _primal …_ you understand?"

Kenneth blinked blankly, "Primal? You mean … territorial?"

"Yes – uh – **NO!"** Raven quickly corrected but cringed at her lack of words to put what her belief and what her costume was, "Well, sort of, I think … look at it this way, when a demon or a dragon mate – with **_anyone _**… it's for life. No excuses, because you each had already traded vital information about the other without meaning to. Like weaknesses, you could know your partners weakness and no one else could even though they never told you, so then it becomes your duty to protect them with your life. Get it **_now?"_**

The thief looked up to the nightstalker upon his head who mewed and jumped to the ground, absentmindedly Kenneth brought a hand up to scratch his head and shrugged, "I guess … but, whatever, that solves your change in style. Now! Let's get on the court I want to see you fight!"

Raven sweat-dropped, _So much for my lessons, _looking to Rorek, the wizard placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward, "Come, come now Miss Raven, it's not so bad. Who would you like to challenge?"

"Kenneth," Raven sneered, "somebody has to knock his ego down a notch or two."

Rorek chuckled, "Fine by me, I'll cheer you on the entire time."

Raven offered Rorek a rare smile and nodded, "Thanks."

Rorek winked and looked up to Kenneth, "You heard her Kenneth, looks like she'll be taking you up on your challenge."

The thief flipped into the middle of the training room and sank into a fighting stance; hyper and ready to go after his earlier battle he called Raven up, "Think you can take me? Tell ya what, I'll make it easy for you, instead of sparing if you can pin me down three times you win."

The sorceress unclipped her cape and tossed it to the side, Francesca caught it in her teeth and bound off after Rorek who took a post up against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest watching the up coming battle with great interest. He looked down at Francesca who curled Raven's cape up and laid in the middle of the _"nest"_ comfortably watching the sorceress take up her place. Sinking into her own battle stance, Raven shot Kenneth a chilling smirk, "Whatever you say thief, you go first."

Kenneth raised a mocking brow, "Nah, ladies first."

"After you," Raven snickered, and Kenneth's fun was slowly turning to suspicion, there was something fishy about this challenge. Did he just set himself up for some kind of trick?

"Hold on," both combatants looked up to Rorek who walked into their field with a smile, "you know what? I think Kenneth should sit this one out, I feel like redeeming myself."

Raven raised a brow, "Excuse me … do you mean to challenge me? I already called on Kenneth."

"Yeah man, what the hell?" Kenneth growled

Rorek shook his head and pointed to Raven, "You're going to cheat, I can tell."

The sorceress blinked, "What?"

"Don't give me that look," Rorek warned playfully and looked to Kenneth, "trust me, just step this one out. Miss Raven, do you mind?"

Raven looked from Rorek to Kenneth, then back and narrowed her eyes, _That's right … he shares a heart with Malchior … does that mean he gets stronger with Malchior? Well … that's not fair,_ feeling slightly uneasy about the fact that she wasn't only sharing her power with Malchior, but Rorek unconsciously. Raven took a deep breath and steeled her nerves when Rorek's ice-blue eyes stayed on her as Kenneth moved off to the side and he took on his own stance.

Pride.

Raven had pride … and she wasn't going to back off, taking up this new challenge she trained her face into a passive expression as Rorek gave out his terms, "All out, no charms, spells, powers. Understood?"

"Whatever you say," Raven nodded, _I feel funny … I've hardly ever saw Rorek's style in any battle … _Raven wouldn't admit it, but it wasn't a **_"funny"_** feeling she was getting, it was a **_nervous_** feeling, because she hardly knew what to expect from Rorek. He was supposed to be a good guy that turned out to be a bad-guy that still had a cheerful gentle personality. Who was he? **_What _**was he? Raven saved the questions for some other time, letting doubts fill the head was never good before a fight. That much every serious fighter knew all to well.

Kenneth shivered and looked down at Francesca, _Is it just me or did it just get cold? _The air did change, it still held that playful aura, but in a way it took a more serious turn and it only broke when Raven disappeared from her spot and charged Rorek was when the battle began. Kenneth gaped, _Holy shit! Rorek wasn't that fast before! The frickin' guy was holding back with me! That's it! I'm calling a rematch!_

Enraged that he was ripped off, Kenneth scowled, but couldn't help to be impressed by the speed, it was hard to watch the two with their blurred movements and it wasn't some DBZ rip off either, they were taking the fight all over the court! With Raven surprisingly matching Rorek blow for blow, and countering here and there. The demoness threw a punch and as Rorek sidestepped it she twirled to the side in order to dodge an axe kick and crouched low to swipe him off his feet. The wizard leaned back and flip kicked her chin. However Raven was fast enough to roll away and jump back to get some distance.

Rorek followed after completing his flip and ruthlessly went on the offensive, Raven gritted her teeth and tried hard to keep up with his fast moves, and a chance to switch her defense to offence and found it when she spotted an opening. Taking it she spun around and cried out when she sent a powerful round house to the side of his head. Rorek caught her ankle, but she didn't stop there, throwing another punch to his face, with his free hand he caught it and she smirked. With the leg that held her up she jumped and kicked him in the chest.

Yet before she could execute such a move he spun her around and threw her across the gym, Raven corrected her flight naturally with no powers and landed crouched on the ground. Claws instinctively digging into said ground to stop her skidding and helping her push forward in a charge. Rorek watched carefully and dodged every attack she threw at him, until he caught one of her punches and spun her around, executing a sort of semi dance move by grabbing her free hand as well and twisting it behind her. She cried out and gritted her teeth when he applied pressure, "I knew you'd cheat."

"So … you did to," Raven growled at his smug smile, "you weren't going all out with Kenneth."

"He's human and hardly knows how to tap into his full potential," Rorek shrugged, "it wouldn't have been fair."

Raven huffed and grunted when he applied pressure, "Just don't let him hear that, or you'll be in a world of pain! HHAA!"

Taking control of the position Raven flipped Rorek high over her head and while still in the air she jumped up after him and punched him down hard, pushing him further to the ground. Rorek grunted and when she tried to drop kick him he grabbed her ankle and changed positions. With her on the bottom, it took only a second until they hit the ground; Raven absorbing the extent of the fall, but hardly letting the pain get to her she threw Rorek off her and flipped to her feet. Turning around to see Rorek coming after her, once again forcing her on the defensive. Raven broke free, but in one fluid motion Rorek dodged her attack and wrapped his hand around her neck and jerked her back to the ground.

"AH!" crying out when her head hit the hard floor board again, Raven snarled and with one hand gripped Rorek's wrist so hard her claws were digging into flesh as he immobilized her and made sure she couldn't move.

Triumphant Rorek grinned and chuckled, "Looks like I win."

Raven huffed, panting and trying hard to control her breathing from the harsh session between her and him she growled her own chuckled fanged grin, "I'd take another look at your position Rorek … cause from my view point … looks like I'm the winner here."

Confused for a moment, Rorek stilled when he felt something poke at his chest and looked down at her free sharp-clawedhand, in a stabbing like pose, Rorek knew for a fact that claws on demons and dragons weren't something to mess with. Looking down at Raven he nodded his head acknowledging her point, "Impressive. You learn fast how to use your newfound weapons. Did Malchior teach you?"

"I'm not helpless, I can handle myself," Raven growled, "now get up, it's a stalemate."

"I take it you don't like loosing," Rorek chuckled as he let her up and helped her to her feet.

The sorceress sighed and snorted, "Not very fond of it, no."

"Kick ass!" Kenneth laughed, "Shit! That was off the **hook! **I didn't know the Ice Queen could move like that. Who taught you?"

Raven faulted in step and looked up to Kenneth trying to cool her self down and wipe off the sweat from her face and neck. Debating whether or not she should tell Kenneth where she learned her skill she gulped and sighed in defeat, "Azarath … Prince Miles, it started as a game between us two and soon enough it turned into full blown late night training sessions every time he came back from his discipline at the Academy and I returned to from my Academy."

"**Late night?"** both Rorek and Kenneth questioned suspiciously, Raven growled and sneered.

"**_Nothing _**happened. It was just training … and a little bit of conversations, but that's it."

Kenneth snickered, **_"Suurree."_**

"Shut-up," Raven snapped and stormed out the training room without bothering to pick up her cape. It was late, and she was tired, plus she knew she would be hurting in the morning. Rorek had given her a real work out in their battle … but Kenneth had given her a real headache.

Combinations she really didn't need.

Tiredly she made her way to her room and grabbed her towel walking into her private bathroom (another feature she placed within her room when she switched the Titan Tower renovations) she stripped off all her clothes and pulled off her hair tie. Stepping into her shower she turned on the hot water and let the shower head soak and massage her tense muscles from her fight. Smoothing back her hair she sighed and began to lather up the soap to scrub away the filth and sweat. Rinsing herself off she lingered in the heat of the hot steaming shower and sighed relaxingly.

Eyes closed she tilted her head up and let the hot water run down her body for a few more minutes before she turned off the shower and got out, grabbing her towel and wiping herself off. Once she was fully dried she wrapped the towel tightly around her body and walked to her door, but stopped when she heard commotion in her room. At first fearful of the intruder because of her state of dress – or lack there of – and no aura to sense she gulped. Stepping back, she gritted her teeth and her second instinct kicked in, annoyed that there was an intruder in her room she growled and stalked her door.

Slowly sliding it open she peered around her room and raised a brow when she saw nothing … but on closer examination movement to her right towards her bedchamber caught her attention. Expecting the worst and powering up, she paused in mid silent chant when she realized what was making the noise. Her cartooned raven statue upon her shelf was spinning out, but what had disturbed it in the first place? None other then Malchior himself, clumsily having hit the contraption he stilled when he felt Raven's power charged dangerously high.

Slowly turning around to see her clad scandalously in a towel, hair wet obviously having just stepped out of the shower he heard her within. Her violet eyes boring into his ebony metallic _"seemingly innocent"_ eyes, busted the dragon shrugged, "What?"

"What?" she mimicked crudely and angrily as she stepped out of her privet bath fully still glaring at him and crossing her arms over her chest. Though Malchior couldn't help to chuckle at the sight, somehow, Raven always managed to look pissed off and pull it off nicely even if she was dripping wet and wrapped in nothing but a towel. That was talent, especially when she trained her voice to be harsh, "You're asking **_me _**what?"

Malchior sighed and walked away from her bedchamber, "Okay … so you caught me guilty as charged within your living quarters. Can you forgive me?"

Raven sneered and backed up with a warning hiss at his intimidating approach, it boiled her demonic blood. Yet, ironically, the only reason she didn't slaughter him right at that very moment for entering her room was **because **of her demon side. It recognized Malchior as her _"mate"_ and settled a bit, but was still uneasy with his dominating aura. The one thing that demons don't like to be, is dominated, it takes a lot of work and trust – especially for female demons – to open up to any other male. Plus … he had to be strong enough to subdue her.

A secret Raven buried deep within her mind for the safety of her teammates and herself.

It was the secret to Raven's power, where she denied there was anyway to stop her if she lost control, there was one way, and that was if an equal, if not even more so powerful male got a hold of her. Pure skin on skin contact. No exceptions. Which would be another reason she didn't like to be touched much, because she didn't want to be subdued. Or in this case, when she fell asleep with Malchior and they both weren't dressed properly, skin on skin. It gave Malchior a chance to have complete power over her, and like the explanation she gave Rorek and Kenneth, that Malchior was more prone to internal instincts that influenced Raven's appearance greatly since she wasn't in the right state of mind to fight back and her demon blood was already up.

It was almost inevitable for her to change that night.

So remembering she was only in a towel Raven growled, "Why are you in here?"

"Well … just thought I could pay you back for worry about me last night … plus … I do feel like we haven't had any time together today. Wouldn't you agree my dear?" he stretched the words suspenseful with a grin as he reached out and had his claws trace her face until it stopped just under her chin. Feeling her skin smooth from her shower, Raven, with her increased sense – even touch – suppressed a shutter when she felt his dangerous claws.

She never knew a touch could be magnified just with her demon side.

Malchior ran his tongue along his fangs, more trained in his natural abilities then she was rather enjoying the play of emotions on her face as she tried stay mad at him, but was failing miserably. Especially with his kiss, at first soft and sensual turned deep and daring when his little demoness ran her hand up his chest and around his neck. Pulling him down onto her while snaking her clawed fingers into his newly cut hair and gripping it, earning a rather loud growl from the dragon when she pulled on it gently. Evoking her into a dominating war where each was careful of the others' fangs but still demanding.

Raven's logic thought was out the window.

Reason couldn't stop Lust even if she tried, because Lust was being fueled by her demonic desire. Every touch, every scent, every sound was so strong that it was driving her crazy, with what she knew she would have stopped Malchior from doing before her demon blood surfaced she allowed for him to do. Just to get that feeling, to keep that fire within her body burning as he moved backwards, hands wrapped around her waist leading her back to her bed. He apparently forgot how big it was and tripped onto it.

Raven landing on top of him, pulling away from him Malchior got a good look at what he was doing to her. Where she said her demon side was tamed to obey her human blood, he grinned when he saw her violet eyes already turning scarlet around the rim of her pupils. Right now her human mind was being smothered out, and Malchior couldn't have been happier when she straddled his waist growling with a hungry look. Surprisingly without any hesitation Raven continued their little war, even more so aggressive, Malchior rolled them so she was pinned onto the bed.

Digging her claws through his shirt and piercing flesh when she felt him taking control, Malchior pulled away and bared his fangs warningly at his defiant Raven. It didn't hurt, if anything it just further pushed Malchior to have her submit to him fully and completely. Itchy hands traced up the back of her thigh all along her curves and pushed the towel higher, gripping the hem he had the mind to yank it off, but the unthinkable happened. A sudden flash of white light exploded on the bed above them. Shocking the two, Malchior grabbed Raven and pulled her away from the odd light.

Dizzy from the sudden change in mode and shock of going from demonic lust to hitting reality, Raven gulped and shook her head to try to come down from whatever high Malchior put her on. She looked up to the defensive dragon and trailed his eyes to see what it was he was looking at so intensely she gasped, _Can it be …_

A small portal hole forming on top of her bed!

Pushing passed Malchior to watch her question being answered when through the small portal hole a rolled up piece of parchment was spat out and she caught it in mid air. Eyeing the note she looked down at the portal the size of a Frisbee and watched it close up, leaving her room quiet once more. Raven turned her attention to the note and blinked, _Well … _**that **_was quick … Arella was never one to waste time I guess … _pulling the string that held the parchment together apart.

Still in her towel, Raven sat upon her bed and looked up to Malchior who raised a brow at the piece of paper that had disturbed Raven and him. He snorted at it and asked, "What is it?"

Raven unraveled the rolled up letter and gaped as she read the first line, then looked up at Malchior, their earlier episode having already been thrown out of her mind as she responded quietly, "It's a letter from Arella … Azarath."

--

**_(still sleepy, talks to readers in her sleep) _Heh … real mood killer … heh … sooo tired … **

**Rorek: _(finds cimple laying on her keyboard sleeping and raises a brow when he spots a lemon in her left hand)_ hello … what's she doing holding a lemon**

**X: Uh … Rorek, man, that's a **_lemon_**, put it down you don't know where's it's been**

**Rorek: _(looks blankly at the thief, then the lemon, then back up at the thief and is enlightened but annoyed and throws it at X)_ You're just sick you know that, sick!**

**X: _(shrugs _**_"innocently") _**what? I call it as I see it … a lemon. Ice-tea anyone?**

**Rorek: What in the bloody hell was she doing holding a damn lemon when she never even wrote one?**

**X: Making lemonade?**

**Rorek: … X … don't talk. Just … shh, you're not making any sense.**

**X: You can't blame a guy for trying, the way I see it she tried.**

**Rorek: _(too himself, but aloud to the people)_ Hmm … I think it's foreshadowing … but then I could be wrong.**

**X: Whatever, just don't go into Malchior's dressing room I think he convinced Raven to **_"rehearse"_ **again.**

**Rorek: Conniving dragon.**

**X: l8er daze people _(waves the lemon in front of people's faces)_ you know what they say, life gives you lemons squeeze it right back in the bitch's face. **

**Rorek: I thoughtit was; If life gives you lemons you make lemonade?**

**Me: _(shoots up from her keyboard and reaches for the pillow on her bed and flings it at the chatter boxes) _Can't a girl get any damn sleep! Shut the hell up! God!**

**X: Hey! Ya laze ass don't be throwing things at us when you've been doing your job as you slept.**

**Me: Whatever, but just do my job somewhere else, I'm tired … gods … L8er daez everyone, hey … wait a minute … who the hell took my damn lemon!**


	32. Getting There

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, the name Kenneth Aftaka, the characters Ellris'malchron, Saligia, and Bryson are mine.**

**A/N: Finished? This story? Girl not by a long shot! **

**I got a few chapters finished and are just waiting to get up, but one-by-one I post up and while I wait for you guys to review it I continue on typing … I have no life … yep, yep … right now I have up to chapter oh … I don't know … I think 36, I forget. But as I wait for your lovely reviews (when I ask for reviews and I say that I'll reward you with another chapter I mean it, because you guys are just so nice! Love you all!) I read over the already done chapters to catch errors as best I can.**

**That's why I update so fast, sometimes I had already checked up the chapter and slapped it into the story for your viewing pleasure, but this story finished? Nope, not yet I'm afraid.**

**Enough chitchat already, let's get to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Getting There**

" … "… _I look forward to your arrival and pray your visit will be more than just a mission. Love, Your Mother, Arella Roth."_ …" Raven read the note aloud to everyone in the tower, which was silent and still … no one said a word as the reality and weight started to set in. Raven … a friend to four of the members of the Teen Titans would really be leaving them to her home with no clue of when she would return. Rorek and Malchior realizing that they were returning back home … Azarath … the place they were originally born and raised, but left behind for different reasons and Kenneth.

The thief just didn't know what to think.

What was in store for him back on Azarath … the place where he went with his brother on his first real heist and their last time together. Everyone was mixed and Raven felt the weight of all the different emotions in the room. Starfire fiddled with her fingers and sighed sadly, Cyborg huffed and looked away to the ground, Robin had already trained his eyes on the bay window. Staring out into the bright sunny day until his eyes cried for him to blink, but when he did his vision returned with blotches of different colors that forced him to focus on something else.

Beast Boy sat back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, being the first to say something after an agonizing five minute of silence, "Somebody break out the tissue box, cause man am I gonna miss you Rae." Jumping off the couch and onto Raven, the sorceress gasped in shock when the changeling latched onto her.

The alien princess's bottom lip quivered and she couldn't take it as she flew to her friend and grappled the two in a tight group hug, "Oh friend Raven you know not the pain that beats within the heart of your friends for your departure. You have yet to leave our dimension, but the pain of knowing you will bares hard!"

Beast Boy sniffled, "Yeah … what she said!"

Kenneth sneered at the sight, "Oh come off it, she's not going anywhere just yet! God."

Rorek shot Kenneth a scolding glare, "Leave them be."

Cyborg stood up and walked to Raven's side after Beast Boy and Starfire pulled away drenching the poor sorceress in their tears the hybrid looked down at her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Need help packing anything?"

Raven sighed and looked up to her tall friend; "The letter read that my mother had things ready in my old room, so … not really, thank you for caring Cyborg."

"Hey," Cyborg smiled distantly, "You're my little sis, I have to take care of you."

Robin gritted his teeth and shook his head, looking off to another part of the Tower he stood up and walked away to the kitchen. Raven noticed the odd behavior and excused herself from the group. With Malchior watching her intently and observing Robin's aura fluctuation his black eyes narrowed curiously as Raven levitated to his side. With his sensitive hearing he couldn't help to over hear the conversation, but jerked his head back in shock when Raven shot up an invisible hearing barrier. _Raven?_

"Robin … what's wrong?" Raven asked, having already blocked Malchior and maybe even Rorek if he dared to use a hearing spell. A hand on her leader's shoulder, Robin looked over to her with a sad frown and sighed, reaching a hand up to rest on the one on his shoulder.

He grasped it and held it as he turned to face her … remembering when they had gone through a Trigon Phase in their life he shook his head and behind the mask looked over to everyone else, but back to Raven. Trusting that she had given them a bit of privacy he shrugged and let her hand go, "Raven … I … I trust you, completely, with my life … but how can you be comfortable leaving off with them?"

Them: Kenneth, Rorek, and Malchior … he was still not over **_"them"_**. Raven sighed exasperatedly; bring a hand up to rub the bridge of her nose she shrugged, "Robin … I don't know what exactly you mean by that … they've done nothing to even harbor hostile threats towards us, in fact, I think it'll be **you **that's been threatening them, holding over their heads their well earned freedom."

"Well earned?" Robin challenged with a scoff, his mask narrowing to a near glare, "Are you even listening to yourself? One of them is a two-faced liar that's the cause of many world known unending wars and constant bloodshed, because he's a gunrunner and worse he feeds **our **villains with the supplies that can kill of **millions** even **billions **of innocent lives in the world!"

"Rorek is still as human as you are Robin," Raven growled defensively, "his supposed occupation shouldn't be the main core that judges his every action! I thought you knew that when you became Red X!"

"That's different!" Robin snapped right back, "At least I stopped! For all we know Rorek could be just as indifferent as Kenneth when it comes to stealing, and speaking of Red X, aren't you the least bit bothered that he doesn't respect you and neither does he care about other people's needs and the welfare of those around him? Can you rely on someone like that?"

Raven shook her head, not believing where Robin was coming from and what he was saying, "Robin, you don't know what I've been through with Kenneth, he may be a thief, bit whether you believe it or not he actually has a heart! You're just too blind to even bother to see it! Give me one good reason why, Robin, **why **you really don't want me to go!"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt again, just because you think you're in love with Malchior!" Robin shot back heatedly even taking steps closer to Raven, the sudden abrupt action startled her and she backed up into the counter of the kitchen, Malchior snarled and stood up, but Rorek grabbed his arm. Pulling the protective dragon back to his seat, Malchior yanked his arm back and growled down at Rorek. The wizard shook his head, neither knew what was being said, but Rorek had a feeling it's what needs to come out.

"Don't … I think they need a moment …" he warned, everyone hearing it, yet everyone on edge as Raven and Robin's argument continued. Beast Boy, and Starfire the most startled considering Raven and Robin never really ever got into fights. It was always either with some other Titan … but never with one another. It was new, and no one knew what to expect.

Raven, stunned and slightly confused at Robin's statement, the sorceress bounced back and pushed her leader to the sink in order for her to stand up properly and pointed, "Is that the only reason why you don't want me to go? Because you think I'm with Malchior?"

Robin snorted, "I don't think, I know, I'm not as stupid as I look, and trust me I've heard the comments about my costume. Raven, you only **think **you like this guy, but you **don't **he's tricking you again!"

"You don't know what I think!" Raven fought back surprisingly nothing in the room exploded due to her risen anger, "My problem is my own, Malchior or not, you shouldn't even be bothered with –"

She silenced herself when Robin reached into a cabinet under the sink and threw Raven an empty bottle that she knew all too well to be a bottle of Sleeping Pills. Empty … reason? It came to her when Robin crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, "You think I'm overreacting now? I have a right to be worried, and I have a right to have at least a bit of a say when it comes to that dragon."

Clutching the bottle Raven gritted her teeth and gulped down a growl as she glared at her masked commander, "That was two years ago from now Robin … and I told you, it was an _**accident.** _I never meant for it to go that far."

"But you **_still _**compromised your own life over broken hearted trust," Robin sighed and shook his head, running his gloved hand through his spiky gelled hair exasperatedly, he shrugged and snatched the bottle from Raven's hand and tossed it in the trash. Where he knew he should have thrown it two years ago … but didn't for the welfare of his teammate who stood before him in thoughtful silence, "I never wanted to bring it back up Raven … and I don't want history to repeat itself. You're just lucky you have a demonic side to you that allowed for you to still be standing and talking to me now. **That's **why I don't want you to go, because here you're surrounded with friends that care about you and can back you up when something doesn't go as planned … over there … you're stuck with **_them _**and worst yet … you're on a mission to save your home from evil. It's a trap, I just know it."

"But I have no choice." Raven gulped, her voice suddenly growing soft and distant, "I have to go with them and only them … who knows what Ellris would do if even one of you came with me."

"I know," Robin huffed, "gods I don't like this, I don't like this one bit! When are you planning to leave?"

Again, distantly and softly she answered still staring at the ground, "I don't know … I was going to discuss it with Rorek, Kenneth and … Malchior …"

He hit a nerve, Robin noted, he had got to Raven where the dragon was concerned and he didn't know whether he should be smug about it or feel lousy. What he meant was for Raven to think over what he said not to full-blown shock her out of the realm of reality … maybe he should feel lousier then anything. After all … Robin was supposed to be her friend and support her where she needed supporting, help her make right choices … not choose for her. Robin frowned, _Crap … what have I done?_

Regret instantly took over and he wanted nothing more then to take back choice words of what he said and was just about to apologize, however Raven had already moved from him towards the couch. Meaning their moment of privacy had ended and he'd have to wait for another time – hopefully before she left. He wanted to make her life as easy as possible, but he couldn't do it without apologizing first, which, he also noted was something he was never good at.

_**((--Later that day--))**_

The chosen four that Ellris only wanted to see on Azarath sat around Raven's Room.

Silent … and thoughtful, with Raven sitting cross legged on her bed with a pillow resting on her lap, Malchior sitting in her bed chamber, but at the foot of her bed on top of the chest Rorek's book used to rest in for a full year or two. Rorek was leaning against the divider of Raven's bedchamber and the rest of her room. Kenneth … quenching the silence he shuffled about looking around and eyeing a few of her little trinkets even pocketing a few things he didn't know did what, but wanting it any way. (He was an in denial kleptomaniac, a disorder which he just steals things for no apparent reason, sometimes it kicked in, others it doesn't).

Rorek noticed and rolled his eyes, "Kenneth, unless you plan to use those items which you took, I suggest you put them back."

"What?" Innocently the thief slowly pulled his hand back out of his pocket and shrugged with a tag sticking out of his jacket pocket.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes, using her telekinesis alone she pulled out all of the things that were in Kenneth's pocket and put them back where they belong, "They aren't dangerous, but just be lucky I'm not in a murderous mood … okay … now let's get down to business. Rorek, Kenneth do any of you have anything to tend to before we leave?"

"I gotta check up on Pleasure Lamp, but I can always call up Ricky and ask if everything's cool," Kenneth shrugged and reached for something else in Raven's Room, Rorek narrowed his eyes on the thief and he backed off forcefully, his hand shaking in protest, he stuffed it in his pocket and fiddled with the lint in side.

The wizard sighed and snorted, "Well … Bryson can handle things and I had already contacted him last night so … I think we can leave by maybe tonight."

"Good," Raven nodded and looked down to the silent Malchior, trying hard to focus she gulped and sucked in a deep breath and while exhaling asked, "What about you? You got anything to tend to here on Earth before we leave?"

Malchior thought for a moment, but didn't think if he had last minute things on Earth, he knew he didn't. Earth wasn't where he belonged, it was with Raven, so where she went he went, shaking his head he stood up and walked around the bed to where he could stand closer to her. Holding his hand out for her to take, she gave it a scrutinizing look, but took it anyway and stood up with him when he helped her to her feet, "Something's troubling you love, and I want to know what it is before we leave so we can be clear headed while on our little mission. What did Robin say to you?"

_It's not what he said Malchior …_ Raven thought to herself, though she wanted so much to tell it to his face, however she couldn't find the voice as she sighed and looked to the ground when a painful memory struck, _… it's what he reminded me of … the reason why it was so hard for me to open up to you in the first place … the accident after I sealed you back within Rorek's book … but it's in the past … so … I don't think it's important for you to know about anymore. I shouldn't be bothered by it either … _another sigh and Raven moved away from Malchior, pulling her hands into her cloak she pulled out a communicator and tossed it to Kenneth. Deciding it was best to leave a dead past behind her, she called back to Malchior, "It's nothing that you should concern yourself with. Kenneth, make your call and be quick about it, I plan to leave ASAP."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Kenneth walked towards the exit of Raven's room, but never went out, just placed himself at a corner so he could do his business. Leaving Rorek to be the one to shuffle about the room and get a real chance to actually look about and observe what he could from the dark demoness. Raven her self walked back to her closet around Malchior who stood with his arms crossed stubbornly.

"Raven, I don't appreciate being ignored very much, I just asked a simple question. What did Robin say to you, because by the looks of it, he seemed to have upset you gre –"

"I told you it's nothing that concerns you!" Malchior jerked back when she suddenly snapped around and snarled at him, her fangs suddenly lengthening to dangerous sharp tips, even her narrowed eyes blinked red for a split second. Yet the moment she realized she was snarling and growling, she gasped and pulled back, calming her self down with deep breaths she leaned a hand on the frame of her closet and looked over shoulder, "I'm sorry … that was uncalled for."

Rorek glanced at the corner of his eye when he caught Raven's sudden snap, but waited for Malchior to say something. The dragon just nodded and snorted then stormed out of the room. Concerned, Rorek raised a brow and linked his mind to Malchior's, but the dragon stubbornly blocked him out. Yet it didn't stop Rorek from connecting through the heart, _"Malchior, what are you up to?"_

"_That damned human put thoughts into her head, I just know it."_

Suddenly things started to look bleak and Rorek raced to the door after the dragon, _"Let's not be hasty now Malchior, don't do anything foolish. You're arguments are with Miss Raven, not Robin, do _**not **_make things even more so complicated then it already is."_

"_Me complicate things? It was Robin's words that –"_

"_Words are words Malchior! Let it be! Work it out with Miss Raven, Robin has nothing to do with it!"_

A head in the hall Malchior stopped and spun around just in time for Rorek to round the corner and nearly run into him. Alone with no one in hearing range Malchior growled, "If Robin has nothing to do with Raven's sudden mood, then explain to me what it is, because it wasn't till after she was done talking with that damned spiky rat does she avoid me."

Rorek gritted his teeth, "Malchior can you please just use your head for once and stop acting on a whim of chance! Look before you leap dragon, sound familiar? You don't know what she and Robin spoke about and quite frankly I think it's just between them and nothing with you."

"What would you know?" Malchior scoffed and bared his fangs, trying hard to control his temper, Rorek sighed and shrugged.

"It's just common sense. Deal with Raven first before you even go looking at other sources."

"Right, and who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You're consciences that's trying to knock some sense into your head," Rorek snorted and turned back to Raven's room, "now come and leave Robin alone."

"If my relationship with Raven is anyway in jeopardy because I decided to listen to you this one time. You're the first one I'm coming after."

"So says the dragon that hisses and the snarls at the most silliest things."

"You know, you're even more smug and witty then you look," Malchior sneered.

Rorek looked over his shoulder to the dragon his ice-blue eyes sparkling with mischief and rare arrogant smirk; "I'll take it as a compliment."

Malchior scoffed, "Feh, first and last Rorek, first and last."

--

**"_Do not disappoint me Saligia," _**Sapphire blue eyes stared at the large doors that lead into the infamous house that sheltered the powerful Sorcerer and loyal Gargoyle. Sighing tiredly she gulped and jerked her head around to get the hair that covered over her left eye out of her line of view, but it fell back stubbornly. Leaving it she walked up to the door and lifted a clawed hand to knock upon it …

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

The unsuspecting gargoyle on the other side sighed and opened the door as he tried to hold his concealment spell. Unlocking the door he cracked it open and looked out to his visitor, "How my I help you?"

"**_Bryson …"_** Saligia smiled with false warmth at the shocked gargoyle when she spoke in the ancient language, **_"… do you remember me? It's Saligia …"_**

"Sal … Saligia …" Bryson gasped and opened the door all the way to get a good look at the young dragoness in her human disguise, remembering when she was in her full form she was beautiful. Her glistening long braided hair paled in comparison to her dark sapphire blue scales that seemed to shimmer as the water does at the angles of the light. That was when she was a child and he remembered her well when he use to be good friends with her mother … her mother … she looked almost exactly like her, but her mother was a Ruby Dragon, red scales. Even still … it shocked Bryson that Saligia was standing before him, "… wha – where – **_how?_** My child, it's been so long! I thought you died …"

Her smile turned to a chuckling amusement, "Well … that seems to be everyone's thoughts … but I assure you I'm very much alive."

"Malchior …" Bryson, still breathless and shocked from her sudden arrival realized something, "does Malchior know of your existence?"

Saligia shook her head, "I'm afraid not yet … I've just discovered his presence and traced it here … is he …"

She seemed hopeful, and Bryson frowned, "No, I'm sorry my dear, but I think it was the book you were sensing, you see he was trapped within it by a sorcerer and was released a while back."

"Oh …" she frowned and looked away to the trees and earth, they were still and anxious. The spirits that dwelled within the forest knew of her deceit and were waiting to take witness to her every action. Back up to Bryson she gulped and asked, "… well … would you know where I can find him?"

"Of course," Bryson smiled brightly and pointed a black-clawed finger to the west, "Titan Tower, if you hurry you can catch him now, I believe he has somewhere important to be."

The dragoness smiled and bowed respectfully to the elder, "Thank you very much for your help Bryson and sorry if I may be a disturbance to you … but I hope it's not to much to ask … may I have the book that held my brother? I am most curious about it."

This was where the trust suddenly faltered and Bryson didn't know what exactly to do … Lord Rorek had told him to keep the book safe and not to let it fall into the wrong hands. Saligia was Malchior's sister and was just looking for her brother … didn't she have a right to know what had happened? Of course she did! She was family … and even though it was to the smug dragon, Bryson was a big believer of family sticking together through thick and thin so he nodded and told her to come in.

It would be a big mistake on his part.

The dragoness stepped in and was ushered to wait at the parlor. Looking out the window she noticed that trees suddenly kicked up with the wind and the earth whispered of what was to come next as Bryson walked up towards Rorek's room to retrieve the book. Saligia sighed and sat patiently looking at her sharp talons sadly, when she felt Bryson return she stood up and gave a weak smile when the gargoyle flashed her the white book, "Here it is. I hope you are once again reunited with your brother, I think the both of you can use each other in this crazy world."

"Yes … crazy …" Saligia trailed and reached out to take the book, but when she took a hold of it, she raised a brow when Bryson suddenly gasped and put a hand to the side of his head. Still not letting go of the book he hissed when a sharp pain stabbed through his mind. Saligia raised a brow, "Are you okay?"

_What was that! _Bryson blinked and gaped, looking up to Saligia he bared his fangs and pulled the book from her hands, jumping back and far from her reach he snarled, "You are not Malchior's sister! You're with Ellris'malchron!"

_I knew I wouldn't be getting out of here without a fight, _Saligia thought dryly and sighed once more, looking off into the distance she shrugged, "I am Malchior's youngest sibling … and I am with Ellris'malchron … but what are you planning to do about it? If you know who I am then you'll know that you really have no chance. Hand over the book."

"And risk both Malchior and Rorek's lives? Death would befall me before I let you come near it!" with a snap of his finger the book vanished, it's location known only to him as he braced for when Saligia stalked up to him.

"You shouldn't say such things Bryson …" her face devoid of all emotion, but pity as she cracked her fingers, her talons sharpened as she took a deep breath and shook her head sadly. Rushing him, Bryson got ready for an attack and jumped clean over her head when she sliced at his person. Yet letting her hand connect with the ground she flipped away from Bryson when he took a swipe at her and stayed crouched on the ground. Balling her hand into a fist she upper cut the gargoyle that dodged and leaned back delivering a harsh kick to her ribcage.

The move alone threw her across the main entrance of the mansion and skidding across the marbled floor, yet not one to give up she jumped to her feet and disappeared from Bryson's charge. Appearing on his side she snatched out and grabbed one of his horns and yanked him hard to the ground. Off balance and roaring in outrage as Saligia slammed him down, her feet on either side of his head. It all ended with a sickening **_CRACK_** as the gargoyle's neck snapped like a twig. Lips turned up in a snarl, Saligia moved away from him and turned her snarl into a frown as she calmed her adrenaline down. Kneeling to Bryson's unmoving body she shook her head, "… you were a good friend and family to everyone that knew you well Bryson …"

Up on her feet, Saligia snapped her fingers and the white book was within her talons. At that very moment was when in a collection of black mist and purple sparks did her father appear a top the indoor balcony of the mansion. A grin on his face he chuckled and leaned on the rail, **_"You're getting much better at this … though … I my self would rather taken a more … ruthless approach, blood always looks good on the floor."_**

Saligia sneered and growled up at her Grandmaster, **_"Your book as you wished for is here … though I still don't see why the killing of a long time loyal friend was necessary. He was so good to us …"_**

"**_He was loyal only to Naomi," _**Ellris snorted and walked down the steps towards his daughter while sneering down at Byrson's body, **_"he would have died any way."_**

"**_How can you be so cruel!" _**Saligia snarled and threw the book at her father who caught it without a hitch and opened it with a dry look, paying no attention to her fit, **_"Bryson had _**nothing **_to do with your little _**game!**_"_**

Ellris flipped through the pages as if looking for a specific page, _**"On the contrary my dear, Bryson plays a large roll in my **"game"** as you so call it … he may not have died in vain if that's what's eating at your soul hatchling. Or are you just pouting because his blood is on your hands?"**_

"**_I wash my hands of him,"_** Saligia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, **_"his death is yours to bare."_**

The book snapped shut, and Ellris grinned at his little girl, patting her on the head only to have her swat it away defiantly as she held back her frustration. Snickering, Ellris headed for the door, "It wouldn't matter either way little one, he's dead, he's dead, I see no problem."

"You bastard!" Saligia snarled freely and swiped a power charged clawed hand at him, but even before she could bring it down on him she gasped and suddenly fell to her knees. Feeling so weak, powerless and tired she fought against it and tried to get back on her feet, but Ellris grinned and turned around to watch her struggle.

Uttering but a single word: _"Submit."_

Saligia growled when she had finally gotten to a hunched position, but fell back on the ground. Her muscles and bones locked and disobeying her minds commands to move, they were now under the control of Ellris's submission spell.

Well … actually … it was a birth defect of every dragoness born with the blood of the Grandmaster running through her veins. Because the dragonesses were the only one's allowed to have magic powers, that left the drakes at a serious disadvantage. So to assure that there was a balance no dragoness that was the Grandmaster's daughter could lay a finger on her father. Unfair? Maybe, but it was their way. The submission only lasted for 5 minutes and when it wore off it left the dragoness exhausted and weak … which Saligia was now … but strong enough to get back to her feet and snarl at her grinning father.

"Aw, my dear, don't give me that look," he falsely pleaded, "You know the rules. Now enough playing around, let us get back to the business at hand."

Without an option, Saligia sighed and tiredly trudged after her father, feeling like she was about to collapse at any given moment. She prayed that her chance to be free of him would come soon, because she was slowly dieing inside with the jobs he was giving her. They were nothing but killing sprees … and she knew why he assigned her such things … she knew … and because of it was why she was shunned away by not only her own sisters … but everyone that knew who she was assosiated with ... and it wasn't Ellris.

--

**AH! NO! I killed Bryson! Crud, don't know if I'll regret that _(thinks for a moment) _nah, Ellris's is right, his death really is important ... though I can't say I'm not going to miss the guy, he was the first gargoyle I ever tried to make up ... we'll miss ya big guy!**

**Malchior: Hold up! Stop everything! Forget the dead gargoyle, what the hell is that godforsaken Robin think he's doing and what's that he just threw away! What the hell?**

**X: Obssessive birds 101, Sleeping Pills are their frieeeeeeeeendsssss. End lesson.**

**Malchior: ..._(dry look)_... that ... didn't explain anything.**

**Rorek: Better saved for later I suppose**

**Malchior: You, stay out of it! How dare you mettle in my business, I could have gotten that final chance to strangle that fashionless masked hero if it wasn't you mettling wizard and that irritating thief!**

**X: Where's Scooby-Doo when you need him ...**

**Me: Enough of the charades gentlemen and relax! It's not the end of the world ... _yet ..._ l8er daez people!**


	33. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the name Kenneth, the characters Ricky, Miles, Reign, their sister, the Guards, the little boy and the names Dante and Syndella … whoa … that's a lot of characters … this is getting interesting**

**A/N: Hmm … Robin having a thing for Raven … o.O … maybe, you never know, but that's for another story, another time, another place. Because from this point on the Teen Titans on Earth will be left in the dust. Time for some fun on Azarath! Though be careful, there are going to be scenes that you're to be like _"WTF where did that come from!"_ just bare with it, it all ties in later. Promise!**

**Raven: Finally! I'm back home!**

**Malchior: Yes, home … hold up … that means I have to meet your mother!**

**Raven: _(sneaky grin)_ Scared.**

**Malchior: O.o … -o-U … no.**

**X: Admit it scale-face, you're scared!**

**Rorek: Meet the parent … hmm … I'd pay just about anything to see your reaction.**

**Malchior: All of you can shut up right now!**

**Me: HAH! The fun I'm going to have in that scene! Enjoy this chapter everyone as I concoct the perfect torture for our dragon friend. _(Manically rubbing her hands together with an evil grin) _… … O oh yes … the fun I'll have. _(evil laugh)_**

**Rorek: O.O … okay, now she's just beginning to scare me.**

**--**

**Welcome Home**

"Alright … yeah … good, good … go to hell Ricky and get a goddamned life! I told you once if I hadn't already told you countless times we're not **destined** to be you ya little … ugh … forget it already. Just take care of the club until I get back." flipping the T-communicator off he was tempted to throw it into the wall because of the idiotic conversation he had just had. Turning to the other three (Malchior and Rorek had come back after where they came from and Raven had changed her uniform to a more suitable attire), all of them giving him odd looks. He snorted and threw the communicator back at Raven, "He's a drama queen. We set?"

"All we need to do is get in position and we're on Azarath," Raven informed as she took the letter her mother sent her, folded it, and stuffed it in the back pocket of her black dress pants. Her long bell sleeved middle-earth styled top with intricate designs and laces going all up the back with a low V-cut in the front and her signature hanging jewel belt at her hips she gave Kenneth a thoughtful look then went from Rorek to Malchior, "I don't think Kenneth knows how to execute an exact location teleportation. So … don't be surprised we arrive slightly exhausted."

"I don't see the problem." Rorek shrugged.

Malchior huffed, "Humans."

Kenneth snorted, "I love you to, ow! Hey! Watch the claws woman!" Raven ushered Kenneth to the middle of her room and positioned him in the center of a triangle that Malchior, Rorek, and herself created around him, the thief looked at either and snickered, "Gee, I feel so special."

"Don't be," Rorek smirked teasingly, "since you don't know how to execute an ELT we're not the only one's that'll be exhausted, but **you're **going to be feeling crappy."

"Joy," Kenneth rolled his eyes.

Raven cleared her throat, "If you're done chatting then I think it's time for us to go, I left a note in front of my door for Robin to find … so … nothing to worry about there. Kenneth all you have to do is stand still and shut up."

Malchior snorted at the mention of Robin's name and bared his fangs, yet concentrated when Rorek shot him a warning glare and took a deep breath when Raven created the safety circle around the four of the travels and lit the four candles of Azarath to ensure their final destination. Feeling the familiar warmth of a once long time home Malchior closed his eyes along with Raven and Rorek. Tilting their heads back and spreading their arms out slightly to gather even more of the familiar warmth in order to enter the ancient lands.

Raven found herself struggling in order to hold her own energy level to match Malchior's and Rorek's, they were just naturally stronger than her in creating traveling portals. Kenneth in the center suddenly felt weightless, his jacket and heavy clothing along with his hair started to gently come up. Staring down at the ground as if fearing it'll just vanish right under him and he'd be falling forever like before on the trip to Azalon. The thief held his breath when a white wall suddenly shoot up around them and looked to the three enchanters that began to chant Azarath's stopping only on the fourth time around. Yet on that fourth time the weightless feeling the thief was getting suddenly changed to that of a light-headed nausea.

Becoming real weak in a flat second, Kenneth would have dropped to the ground on his knees if the ground had been there at all. The white wall he saw surround them suddenly engulfed them and instead of a falling sensation … he felt like flying … but he was getting sick because of it. Closing his eyes, he wanted to go back the moment he saw Raven and Rorek come into view but they were going up … flying! _Oh … shit …_ he thought still loosing his head – not to mention his stomach. Malchior from behind hooked his talons into the back of his jacket and yanked him up in order to catch up.

Kenneth began to breath unevenly, feeling so sick, and so weak all of a sudden Malchior gritted his teeth when he felt the thief pulling himself back to Earth when hey were in the middle of the portal tunnel, _"Kenneth! You have to stay up or we're going to loose you! I can't hold onto you unless you try to break through Earth's border."_

_Loose … me …? _He thought tiredly, with a snicker, _he makes it sound like I'm going to die …_

"_Worse!"_ Malchior apparently heard him and the dragon's voice echoed in his head, _"You're fate could end up being a great many things and none of them good! Snap out of it human!"_

_Damn dragon … with your fucking yapping it's hard to even fall asleep! _Again Kenneth through to himself, but Malchior heard him and he wanted nothing more then to just let the human go and loose him to one of the _"many fates"_ he had mentioned. It wasn't an over exaggeration either, anything could happen if Kenneth couldn't fight Earth's grip. It baffled to Malchior how Fernaco even got to Azarath to begin with let alone Kenneth! He was responding as if it were his first time even crossing dimensional borders.

"_Master! Master! You must stay awake! You must make it to the other side!"_

_Fran … Francesca …?_ The poor thief was just too exhausted to think.

Up ahead, the final line between worlds was clearly drawn with the pink rotating pentagram seal and Azarian symbols in a perfect circle around the star. Malchior cringed when Raven and Rorek combined authority and broke passed the seal. In a flash, Malchior felt his sense of flight paused and a weight bring him down to the ground. It was Kenneth's weakened body that he still held onto by the crook of his jacket. Letting the thief drop in a heap on the ground while he floated down to his feet.

Kenneth coughed and shivered trying so hard to pull himself back up to his feet he ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out still shaking from the lack of strength. He took a deep breath through his nose and the smell of a new world was sucked in … and it shocked him. Or his stomach at least, throwing out everything he ate earlier upon the ground just the effort it took to throw it out zapped what little left of his strength he had left. "Oh … fuck, I'm **never **doing that again … shit I don't feel so good."

Rorek chuckled sleepily, "Told you you'd feel crappy."

Some how, through the weakness, Kenneth found the power to flip the wizard off, "Fuck you and burn in hell … ah … seriously, why aren't you guys feeling the same."

"Oh we are," Raven gulped and held her head swaying slightly, Malchior held out a hand to hold her, but she shook her head and moved away from him. Determined to fight it off herself, though Malchior took a bit more personally however kept it to himself as Raven sighed and held out a hand to help Kenneth up to his feet, "but we're able to control the amount of energy the dimension tax takes."

"Mew …" Francesca mewed and popped her head up from her Master's hood and licked his cheek trying hard to sooth her master as best she could. Kenneth felt her rough tongue and couldn't have been more grateful that she was there, yet looked to Raven with a raised brow slowly regaining his strength.

"Dimension Tax?" Kenneth snorted as he grunted and got to his feet, swaying slightly, but staying on his feet he sighed and closed his eyes, bowing his head. His hand reached up behind his jacket and grabbed Francesca. Taking her into his arms he bagan to pet her as he asked, "Who's taking your energy away?"

"The laws of paradox," Rorek answered off handedly, "but you have to first understand the laws of physics, calculus, and in general the laws of reality to even begin to comprehend the reason behind the amount of energy … what?"

The thief, with a lost look upon his face snorted as he let Francesca jump to the ground and rubbed herself along his leg. Flicking his wrist snobbishly at the wizard, Kenneth sneered, "Whatever Point Dexter, I'll be sure to look up Webster after words to **_confirm _**your_ "claims"_ … whoa …"

Silence … even Rorek's annoyed persona changed to that of amazement and wonder … the Floating Island … or a more common name was the Central Skyline. Reason? Because it was where all the serious business in Azarath happened … and since the Palace Azar was smack in the center of the Skyline … it was **very **important. Malchior stepped forward … as if reaching out for a memory that he was reliving.

It was Azarath … a place he'd haven't seen in ages … different … but nevertheless, his original home.

Raven sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, with the wind blowing passed and whipping up her tied up violet hair she stepped up next to Malchior with Rorek lining up on her other side. Kenneth next to Malchior and Francesca sitting in front of the group with seemingly a happy smile a upon her face as she looked back at the stunned tranquil four. Raven glanced up to both Malchior and Rorek's speechless gaping mouths. With an unseen smile in her violet eyes she whispered, "I'd say welcome home … but somehow that doesn't quite much cut it for you two."

Kenneth shook his head and stuffed his hands within his pockets and snickered, "Damn … even after ten years this place still looks the same."

Malchior and Rorek, much to Raven and Kenneth's surprise answered at once, **"Speak for yourself."**

At this, Raven couldn't hide a small smile as she weaved her nimble fingers around Malchior's larger hand and levitated in the air pulling him towards the city, "Come on, let's get this over with."

"**_Stay where you are!" _**Raven dropped back down to the ground, Kenneth already reaching for the dagger under his jacket as all heads turned up to the right where the Azarian order was given. Levitating off the ground and slowly coming to stand upon it by shutting off the anti-gravity jets under their boots were five guards … yet they weren't just any guards as Raven took a closer look at their attire and felt their aura.

Clean cut, looking more ready to escort a girl to a ball or something along those lines with their dark blue suites, silver buttons going all the way up to the neck in a turtle-neck collar. A white button up she was willing to bet was underneath as they stood at the ready, their leader stepping up to them and lifting up the cuff of his left sleeve to show a tattoo of the royal symbol, Raven nodded in understanding.

They were the Royal Guards, since the Central Skyline was the home of the royal family the Royal Guards were the main law enforcement on the Floating Island. Fixing his sleeve back up the leader of the squad cleared his throat. Kenneth, not really knowing what was going on, knew that the guys in front of him were of some kind of the authority the way they flashed their wrists and the tone they used.

Though he may have been in another world the tone and stance of authority always stayed the same, **_"Raenell Roth correct?"_**

Raven bowed her head respectfully, **_"That is I, how may I be of service?"_**

Malchior raised a brow at the strange string of words that Raven strung about to the guard. Who smiled kindly, **_"Very good then, we were told of your arrival by Lady Roth, if you and your company my follow us we shall escort you to the Palace Azar."_**

"**_Thank you,"_** again she bowed then turned to the other three and gestured for them to follow. Kenneth sighed and pulled his hand from under his jacket to his pocket glancing to the pensive Rorek he shrugged and followed after Malchior. Leaving the wizard to stand for a momentary curious pause. Looking around as if to be bothered by a presences and disturbed about an unknown problem. Rorek sucked in a deep breath and took a step after the crew, though as he did the world stopped … not literally … but as if someone had pressed the slow motion button life was coming to a slow halt.

It wasn't he who was experiencing it, he just felt strange … but it was Raven … a cold chill shot up her spine and her knees suddenly became weak. A sharp pain pierced through her body starting from her pelvis and spreading like wildfire. Like nothing she had ever felt before she cried and doubled over calling Malchior's name even reaching for him she found that when she looked up she was alone … on Azarath … no life … no element … no one … but herself. Then, the pain shot back, and she screamed again, **"MALCHIOR!"**

Desperate for it to subside, Raven fell onto her side, withering, shaking, and just praying for this pain to end. Clenching her fists piercing flesh with her sharp claws and closing her watery eyes as tight as she could chanting her mantra trying so hard to control her power afraid that she'll bring the whole magical island crashing to the world below it. The mantra was useless … the pain … whatever it was hurt to much and broke her concentration when she cried out for Malchior one last time in a desperate scream.

She didn't know why, but she was afraid.

A strong sense of fear … fear of loneliness … of a heartfelt pain that Malchior had … had done the unthinkable …

Left her …

Alone …

Alone … her body shuttered when another wave of the burning pain ruthlessly ripped through her body … it felt like she was being ripped apart … her mind, body and soul. Everything hurt … but what hurt the worst was the loneliness. He was gone … he left her … alone … so alone …

Violet eyes blinked open and across the way from her standing at the edge of the island she saw someone … dazed, confused and still pulsing with the unknown pain she thought it may have been him, that the pain she felt was nothing but an illusion and fruitlessly called for him …"Mal-Malchior …?"

It was not.

Though male in appearance … it was not Malchior … though the distance may have made him look like her Malchior … this … this **boy **was not him … his head turned ever so slightly … just enough for her to see him opening his mouth. Raven blinked her eyes closed, but only for a split second and in that split second. She heard him whisper unearthly, _"… Dante … Syndella …"_

With a gasp, Raven felt her body jerked back when a rush of air flooded her lungs and as if kicked felt herself fall backwards where strong arms caught her before she hit the ground, "Raven!"

His voice … "Malchior …"

"Raven! Raven what's wrong?"

Kenneth jumped in surprise when the Royal Guards suddenly took position around the four as if they were under attack and prepared for any kind of threat or for the supposed attacker that may have hurt _'the package' _so to say to come forth. Rorek assumed the same position, but kept glancing back down at the dazed and panting sorceress/demoness that gripped Malchior's shirt so tight her knuckles were turning white and shaking. Her eyes so wide and dilated the sign of a rush of adrenaline flowing through her veins. Somehow she found the power to throw herself onto Malchior, wrapping her arms around his neck Malchior held her just as tight wanting so bad to know what had troubled her. "Raven … Raven, love, what's wrong. Tell me."

She trembled terribly, her breathing hitched and panting as if she had run non-stop from whatever it was that had been chasing her. Bothered that she can be so frightened and fearful of something he couldn't have been there to protect her from. Malchior more growled at himself then her in frustration, feeling so helpless all he knew he could do was whisper sweet comforting words and sooth her into an exhausted serenity. Though she had fallen so deep into his arms she had closed her eyes and fell asleep in pure exhaustion.

Breathing her dragon's name over and over again, Raven gulped, never had she felt so lonely … so lost … so emotionally distraught … "… _Malchior …"_

"Shh … I'm here love, say no more … I'm here …"

"… _Malchior …"_

--

"_**My lady! My lady! Please! Spare a second for a servant's warning! My lady wait!"**_

"_**Speak fast because I am running late for a meeting with my family."**_

The servant, a young boy by the age of 9 dressed formally in a white dress robe, the sleeves longer then his own arms, a black rope tied to his left side being the only color other then the black boots that were his shoes. The woman that spun around and bore her dark blood red eyes on him freezing him the instant she ordered the boy to speak. Gulping when the woman flicked her mid-length dark blood red hair back and sneered down at the child who bowed humbly before speaking up.

"_**My-my-my lady, I've been given a message to send you in order to pass on to your family, Miss Raenell Roth has returned with three companions by her side."**_

The woman's blood-red eyes widened a fraction of an inch before closing and shaking her head, her blood-red dark hair shaking with it as she scoffed and looked out to one of the large arch windows. Biting down on her lower lip she scowled and glared down at the little boy, **_"Leave me, and reply to you sender to keep at front gates."_**

"_**Bu-but, um, my lady … she's … she's in the Palace at this very moment sleeping soundly in the parlor."**_

**_Well …_** she thought sarcastically as she gritted her teeth and flicked her hand to the boy shooing him away walking up to the window and sneered at her reflection, **_"I come to conclude that Lady Arella has something to do with this … leave me."_**

"**_My lady."_** With a bow the little boy vanished leaving the obviously high ranking woman to seethe and pout over this new turn of events **_… this just keeps getting better and better … first the mysterious portal fluctuation, the sudden disappearance of the High Priestess, and now this … _**SHE_** comes back … great, just … **PERFECT!_ **_Why now of all times!_** In a rather crappy mood and getting even crappier as she stormed away from the window, her cape and dress fluttering in the wind as she briskly made her way to the Conference Room.

A turn down the hall away from the windows, a few more steps and a turn to the left, putting her hands upon the large white heavy duel doors it slid open and she entered the room with a long center glass table in the center of circular round chairs. She rolled her eyes when she spotted her brothers glaring at one another across from each other on the table. Looking up to her when she entered and when the door shut she put her hands upon her hips and glared back at their impatient looks, **_"Been arguing again? Typical."_**

"**_Typical? Only for him," _**responded the youngest of the brothers, a small golden earring hanging on his left ear. His blood red eyes and neatly combed back hair and small rat-tail tied at the back with a cow lick of hair falling just above his eyes that burned with great agitation as he jerked his head to the eldest brother of the three siblings. **_"he just can't seem to take a hint."_**

The eldest of the three siblings sneered, his genetic blood-red eyes flaring with an even hotter flame of agitation towards his young brother, **_"What hint is that little brother? I fail to see anything I can't take."_**

"_**Smug bastard."**_

"**_MILES!" _**the youngest of the three, the girl from before shouted with a scolding growl at her older brother, **_"What is it with you?"_**

The elder brother snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, uttering something along the lines of: **_'here we go again'_** hardly bothered by his brother's antics when Miles growled and pointed at him, **_"Shut it Reign, you both know perfectly well why I am in such a foul mood. Mother and Father are stuck on Manona with no way to get them back because of the Dimensional Tax shut down for some odd reason that no one can explain! We cannot even be sure if they're still alive! Much less be sure the Metronic people have anything to do with this! We've never seen eye-to-eye."_**

"**_Don't be quick to assume we've forgotten such a harsh reality,"_** Reign the eldest brother glared and stood up, **_"but that's just it little brother, it's reality. Live with it. We can't get in touch with them then we're just going to have to assume the roll of leadership. You cannot go around pointing fingers without proof otherwise you'll just jeopardize the Lord and Lady's position as it is!"_**

Miles scoffed and looked away, **_"Lord and Lady, listen to yourself, you sound like they're not even your parents, which, might I remind you they are flesh and blood! Not only important leaders."_**

Reign shook his head and scowled at Miles, **_"Stubborn child, never seeing the full picture, only parts of it."_**

"**_Well at least we know now who the council will choose as the new Lord if Father or Mother never come back,"_** Miles replied bitterly and angrily, _**"a snobby stuck up spoiled prince that always supposedly **"sees the big picture"** spare me the political blather and be more original at your speeches for my sake **dear brother **if not for me then for the people, talking just isn't going to cut it with them."**_

"**_Do not make me put sense in that head of yours Miles,"_** Reign warned pointedly, _**"because if I remember correctly, you are my brother therefore share the title of Prince equally side-by-side. Remember **that.**"**_

"**_Enough!" _**the sister pleaded with both her elder brothers, **_"Stop this uselessness at once. Arguments never get us anywhere, what happens, happens for a reason. Even the Gods themselves cannot control the fate of an Azarian man, woman, or child alike. Miles … don't blindly walk into life believing a false truth. Benefit of doubt is only good in small douses … but don't be foolish."_**

"**_Right,"_** Miles faintly agreed, sucking in a deep breath and heading for the door half-heartedly taking what his sister had said into consideration. Exiting he unclasped his coat and just let it hang on his shoulders freely as he briskly made his way through the maze that was the Palace Azar. Entering the hall that his sister had once walked down in order to get to the Conference Room he stopped at the archways that looked out to the city with nighttime approaching quickly.

Azarath was a world that revolved around darkness … daylight was short and practically cut in half where the nighttime was when everything came alive. New York City … eat your heart out, because as far as Miles knew, Azarath had the most active night life he'd ever seen. With his sister's and his brother's words echoing in his head, the stubborn prince gritted his teeth and with a wave of his cape he was off and heading to the exit of the Palace.

He had to get out.

There was just no talking to his siblings.

He couldn't help it, but he was just too much too different from them.

--

**Me: Governmental corruption, strange visions, and hostile Princess … yes … yes … this is gonna be SO good!**

**Rorek: Yes … creepy … _(scoots away)_**

**X: Why do I get a bad feeling about this?**

**Malchior: Because **_she's _**writing the entire skit.**

**Me: Well just be happy Arella isn't in the picture yet.**

**Malchior: Raven just fainted in the middle of nowhere and you expect me to even be happy about anything at all!**

**Me: _(scoots away)_ Okay dude, I get it, chill. Well, hit me up with a review and I'll get the next chapter up. l8er daez!**


	34. Portal Shut Downs

**Disclaimer: I own the characters Ellris, Saligia, the guards, the little girl, her red bouncing ball, the Azarian royal siblings, the plot and ... um ... that's it ... the only other things I don't own are the Teen Titans and Raven's home ... well ... the idea of her room and stuff are mine, Azarath isn't, and neither is the Teen Titans I'll stare once more, oh yeah Francesca and the name Kenneth are mines as well ... yeah ... I think ... that's about it.**

**A/N: Sooo ... you guys think you got it figured out do you? **

**Looks like I'm gonna have to fix that, this chapter, the next and I think the one after that will put you all into a spin. (hopefully) It's seriously gonna' get complicated, but why am I telling you guys this? You already know governments involved EVERYTHING is gonna get complicated. **

**Even your feelings on Saligia, is she a good girl, bad girl, good-girl-about-to-cross-over-to-the-darkside, or just another Jinx - not excusing the pun either ;) _(shrugs)_ ya never know ... here's chapter 34 for your reading pleasure.**

**enjoy!**

**--**

**Portal Shut Downs**

"**_Well now … that's rather interesting …"_** Ellris chuckled in his dragon tongue, perched a top the highest tip of the Palace Azar, staring out to the orange/violet/dimming sky of the lovely sunset of Azarath. They say – the people that knew of Azarath as well as the many other worlds it was connected to – that Azarath had the most breath taking sunsets and sunrises. Since daylight was short and cut from Earth it always seemed as if the land was trapped in a forever sunset and rise. Not that anyone was complaining … well anyone with the love of the darkness that is.

Black void eyes looked down at his daughter as she glided from her business and landed a tower below him, folding her leathery wings around her shoulders she looked up at her father and nodded emotionlessly, **_"I've held the main Portal the demoness has used opened as you've commanded, if you wish to shut this one down the Power Jewels are not going to be strong enough."_**

"**_Oh?"_** curious, Ellris blinked and crouched down, still balancing perfectly asked calculatedly, **_"Why is that and what may you suggest we use my dear?"_**

"**_You're smart," _**Saligia snarled, the rim of her Sapphire eyes glowing scarlet with every passing second that she was forced to do her father's bidding, **_"figure it out for yourself."_**

"**_I can … and I already have … but I want to hear it come from your mouth child,"_** the Grandmaster, her father, and the mastermind behind all the chaos teasingly admitted.

Saligia wanted nothing more then to just knock him off his perch, roast him, scale him, clone him, eat all his clones' hearts out, spit them back out, and then banish him to the bowels of hell! That was how frustrated she was. Kenneth didn't know what he was saying when he said she brought this upon herself. She never did… it was an unbreakable law in Dragon Belief. The females may have been granted a bit more power then the males, but there was just no harming them as long as the submission was working strong.

Knowing that fighting him in this little dispute was useless, since he already knew he'd just be making her life a living hell … not that it already wasn't a shit-hole. Glaring out to the quickly approaching nighttime she took a breath and began to tell him what he wanted to here with gritting fangs, **_"Because, Grandmaster, it's the Grand Dimensional Pathway (GDP) it's where all the power of the three Tri-Branching Portals (TBP) get there energy and since we have closed off the TBP the GDP was loosing strength therefore taxing the travelers even more so then ever. It is the main portal that will require … oh … I don't know … the Seven …"_** Saligia paused for a second, still in disbelief that her father was having her do this. Yet he stood a perch above her listening and looking out to the Skyline that was brightening as the light from the sun vanished. Still wanting so much to run she too another breathe and continued reluctantly, **_"… in order to shut the GDP down you need the Seven Amulets and the sacrifice of the Living Gem."_**

Ellris grinned and nodded, **_"Very good … now … can you tell me why such drastic measures have to be taken?"_**

Saligia was dieing, she really was … but answered anyway, **_"… be … because in order for the Servers to awaken they need the life energy of the only living portal of the worlds to fuel them with enough power to do as you say. It's also a plus that she's a portal herself so you'd really be shutting down every working portal in the universe …"_**

"**_Amazing,"_** the Grandmaster chuckled and flipped back, spreading open his wings and swooping passed Saligia with such force that she nearly fell off her own perch. Having been distracted by emotions she fell back, but immediately snapped her wings open to fly after her father listening as he spoke over the whipping wind, **_"life works out just the way you want it to if you know how to move the pieces. Like rain, the scene of every moment of every lifetime plays out in rhythmic drops of down pouring sequences. Wouldn't you agree my child?"_**

With the beating of wings and feeling the world beneath her flying by faster then she even bothered to notice, Saligia, flew even faster to catch up to her father. Many, many things on the mind she closed her eyes and couldn't help to feel it. The misery that was about to come forth from a grave mistake … why was he doing this … why was he so determined to make everyone's life a living hell? She used to think it was just because he was a Black Diamond that greatly influenced his actions.

Black Diamonds …

They were the dragons that had a little bit of everything … but in the beginning long before Middle Earth had separated into many different dimensions when the dragons were just starting to form an organized culture. One of the first Grandmasters to divide the dragon culture up into clans was a Black Diamond, yet, it seemed that everywhere a Black Diamond went trouble followed it and not just any kind of trouble. Chaos, havoc, destruction, and climbing death tolls … though you may ask a Black Diamond their feelings on the terribly happens, they would look at it with an indifferent face.

Giving the response of: Whatever happens, happens … nonchalant, the bad-blood reputations behind Black Diamonds were hard to live down. Her father and brother … Black Diamonds … it wasn't the clans fault for finally finding the chance to get the supposed _"jinxed"_ bloodline out of office.

"**_Saligia … I asked you a question."_** Thrown out of her train of thought, Saligia looked a head to her father and suddenly remembered his question, even though he repeated himself with an amused smile, **_"Would you not agree that our lives mirror the fallen rain?"_**

**_Fallen rain … _**she thought blankly to herself then replied dryly, never knowing that her reply would be more then just truth … it would be a very funny metaphor, **_"I guess … when it rains … it pours."_**

"**_I would have never thought of it as such …"_** Ellris smirked, **_"Let us continue my little game and see how far I can take it … if your brother has a mind than we shall see if he be smart enough to challenge me. Where are the Seven Amulets located, would you know?"_**

"… _**The Thirteen Azarian Monks in the Palace Azar protect it along with the High Priestess and her closest friend Arella Roth … Arella Roth would be the only one to know exactly where they are located besides the High Priestess."**_

"_**Then we'll cover that later … for now, let us go visit some long lost friends."**_

--

The sun went down …

Within the Palace, Kenneth yawned and leaned against the hallway wall closing his eyes and sighing tiredly he reopened them and looked to the silent and serious guard standing at post beside the door that Raven was escorted into after she had passed out. Malchior was with her, though it was only because he quite literally snapped at the guards when they tried to take her away from him. Fangs came in handy for the dragon when he wanted things his way. Rorek was on the opposite wall staring at the ground in what Kenneth could only think – key word: **"think"** – to be in deep thought … no surprise there.

Francesca had wandered off somewhere.

She was a cat-like creature so curiosity came natural.

However, it didn't stop Kenneth from closing his eyes again and nearly falling asleep standing and leaning against the wall out of pure boredom. He was nearly lost in fantasy when he heard something odd. Bouncing … a ball … bouncing down the hall from him … confused he opened his eyes and turned in the same direction the guard had been standing next to him.

Yet … too curious about the bouncing ball failed to realize … he was suddenly alone.

_Who the …_ trailing his train of thought when he saw a red ball coming down the hall … apparently a kid must have been playing with it because it appeared to have been thrown.

Off the wall, Kenneth walked two steps till he was at the center of the hall glaring suspiciously at the ball still failing to notice he was still alone. Rorek wasn't even around anymore. Then from the corridor a little ways away a little girl popped her head around the corner, at first looking away from him probably for her toy that had been rolled to his feet. Bending over to pick it up he looked up and suddenly the little girl wasn't only smiling and looking up at him with admirable eyes, but she was standing before him. "Whoa!"

Freaked he dropped the ball, but even before it hit the floor it vanished along with the little girl, her childish voice whispering into his ear, _"… Rezath fah'denor X-juuzo!"_

"Kenneth!" snapped back to reality, Kenneth pushed off the wall and gasped when he felt hands upon his shoulders shaking him awake. Awake? Had he fell asleep? Apparently so, because as he frantically gazed around the room to get a sense of realism he gulped and locked his eyes on worried ice-blue hues, "Kenneth, you alright? I've been calling you for a good minute and you never answered."

_A … a minute? No way, _he thought in disbelief shrugging Rorek away from him he stood up straight finding that he had still been leaning against the wall, surprised that he hadn't have slipped off and fell to the ground. Kenneth shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "Whoa … dude … what time is it? I think I fell asleep or something …"

"No kidding," Rorek scoffed amusingly and shook his head, "you're a heavy sleeper for a thief."

Kenneth glared, "Well obviously you don't know me very well cause I'm an insomniac genius, I don't sleep very easily."

Rorek's amuse smile dropped a fraction of an inch as he contemplated this new finding, turning his head down to stare quizzically at the ground for a moment. He looked down the hall and suddenly his smile turned into a frown when he sighed and shook his head, "I suspected as much …"

Confused, Kenneth tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Still in thought, Rorek looked up to the thief and shrugged, opening his mouth to reply the door to Raven's room suddenly opened and Malchior stepped out with an exhausted sigh. Leaning on the door the guard gave him an odd look that was ignored as the dragon growled and opened his metallic eyes to glare at the wall next to Rorek who blinked and shrugged, "So … is she well?"

Peeved for some off reason, Malchior shot his glare at the wizard and snorted, "She's fine … just woke up and went to take a bath …"

"That's it?" Kenneth asked with an agitated expression on his face, "She never told you why the hell she suddenly fainted?"

Malchior bared his fangs at the thief, not at all in the mood for his usual antics pushed off the door and ignored the human as he turned to the disciple guard. **_"Go and find Arella Roth, Raenell wishes to see her."_**

Not entirely sure if he should obey the dragon's command, glancing down at his fangs, claws, and strangely pink eyes. A second thought was taken in and bowed his head in obedience then took off down the hall to retrieve the requested woman. Malchior watched him till he turned down the corridor and looked over his shoulder to Rorek and Kenneth. Now that the three were alone he leaned against Raven's door once more, however crossed his arms over his chest as he asked them tiredly, "How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough," Rorek answered cryptically.

Malchior scoffed, not at all liking the response, but not complaining about it either, he didn't feel like fighting much of anything. Never before had he worried about someone else's life so openly … he could still remember the fear in Raven's eyes, the void loneliness of pain and misery. Watering over and tearing down her face he sighed and tried to remind himself that she was fine … despite what it was that had spooked her earlier … she may have appeared fine, but he wanted to know what was killing her. He was her mate – well, **would **be if she let him – but even still, he had a duty to keep her safe and let nothing harm her as long as he lived. Taking a deep breath Malchior noticed Rorek and Kenneth waiting patiently for him to say something.

The dragon, for once in his life, found nothing and stayed silent while staring at the ground.

Kenneth frowned, waiting was never his best friend, "So what now man? She gonna' tell us what happened or what?"

The thief was ignored.

Irritated that he was being treatd like he wasn't visible Kenneth was about to open his mouth and protest when a flash of a white piece of cloth at the corner of his eye was seen. Down the hall where the guard had disappeared around the corridor, the same guard came back, but he was leading a woman … a woman older then either of the males in the room. Malchior saw the woman dressed in white with the hood of her robe down and an expressionless face plastered on her long features. Her indigo eyes did a quick scan of the men standing around Raven's room and categorized them as the four that was to be traveling with her daughter.

Malchior chilled when her cold indigo eyes landed on him specifically, quickly getting off Raven's door he bowed low in respect, Rorek followed and Kenneth still not knowing what the hell was going on did no such thing. Arella was not offended by the thief's lack of response. In fact she never even gave him a second thought as she kept her eyes locked on the dragon – yes, she knew Malchior was a dragon, it was hard to miss when he did nothing to conceal himself. Though, why she was staring at him in particular wasn't only because he was a dragon.

Itwas mainly – **PURELY** – for the reason that she could sense traces of her daughter upon him.

The two gentlemen stood back to their full heights and Arella exchanged manners by putting a hand to her heart. Bowing her head and gently extending her hand with her palm up curtsying slightly she spoke and it was then that Malchior knew just where Raven got her cold disciplined persona. Though Malchior knew for a fact that they held no power in government directly, Arella had the air and authority voice thing down **perfectly**, "I am Arella Roth, Raenell's mother … and you all must be …"

"Names Kenneth," Kenneth introduced himself surprised that she even spoke English.

Rorek bowed, "Rorek, Lady Roth. Rorek Di – Rorek Aiedail."

"Malchior." Malchior answered plainly with a nod of his head, keeping his eyes connected with Arella's intense indigo hues. Giving Malchior a clue just where Raven got her cold stares, because right now it looked like Arella was intent on making him shutter under her emotionless eyes. Nothing that he couldn't challenge, but it was hard to be polite and be himself at the same time where it concerned Raven's mother … After all, the dragon didn't know if Arella had already sensed he was courting her daughter **without **her permission in doing so.

Straight to the point and never one to beat around the bush she bowed her head in acknowledgement, "Very good then, formalities aside, Sirus, lead them to their rooms. They are to be retiring for the night and as a precaution post a guard at their door side."

Taken back Kenneth shook his head completely ignoring that face she spoke to the guard in English, "Whoa, uh-uh, what the hell? Retiring? Precaution? Huh?"

"I'm sure my daughter has read you the letter I've sent correct?" Arella stated carefully and all three young men nodded, she continued, "Well, I have failed to mention a great many things happening on Azarath for the sake of compromising the Central Skyline's safety. Though I shall explain even further, possibly later tonight if Raenell wishes it so, I must ask that you do nothing foolish."

"But –" Kenneth opened his mouth, but Rorek shut him up and shoved him down the hall to follow the guard.

"Let's go Kenneth, she just said it'll have to wait."

"But I want to know what the hell did she mean by precaution?"

"Forget it for now. Malchior, let's go!" Rorek shouted over his shoulder, being the good boy he was and trying hard to obey Arella's commands, the dragon was torn between following Arella's order and staying to make sure Raven was alright. Which was it? What should he do? Arella was her mother after all, shouldn't he be calmed in the thought that his Raven was in the safety of family?

After all, he himself was the one that summoned the woman to begin with!

He wished he could trust her, but it was his internal instincts that did not want to relinquish Raven into the hands of another. Even if it was her own mother, Arella sensed his doubt, frustration, and stubborn personality, though she acted as if it did nothing to faze her. Which it didn't!

The dragon could pout and growl all he wanted, but it was not going to keep her from seeing her daughter as she opened Raven's room and entered. Closing the door carefully while keeping her eyes on the young dragon - even though he may have been ages older then her - till the last crack of the door was closed and she left Malchior standing in the wake of Arella's frozen wasteland. _What a way to meet the parent …_ he thought with a gulp and took off down the hall towards the guard, the wizard, and the thief.

Raven was as good as safe with mother alright.

--

The bathroom …

No!

Literally!

It was a **_bath _**room!

Raven, in the middle of said bathroom sitting on the third step of the pentagonal shaped, large ceremonial meditation bath-chamber. (Imagine a small indoorpool or jacoozy large enough to jam-pack 12 people +plus 1.) Deep enough to come up to her high waist if she were to walk down the fourth step and towards the center. (The steps lined the pentagonal bath at all sides) candles lit here and there, with five Gothic Arches at the far end of the room across from the large double sliding doors that lead to her room. Never had it crossed her mind that someone could enter through the open arches with no such shutter to close them, but there was a force shield, where if she wields it to all she had to do was press a button and nano-shields would shoot up the five archways.

Though … tonight … she decided to be lenient and left the nano-shields down for the sake of looking out towards the Skyline and watching the lights play out, listening to the sounds of the city with her sensitive hearing … it was soothing to say the least. Something she needed after … after her odd episode … knocking out for a good five hours or so? That was cause for some worry, especially where Malchior was concerned, because he had laid with her in her bed watching over her and stroking her soft hair.

Trying with all his might to bring her into a sense of calm and serenity.

It worked …

But it still troubled her … the pain, the little boy … it foreshadowed something she wasn't sure was even possible where she was concerned. It was just too much to comprehend and though she would have given up to Malchior when he had started to kiss away her worries and troubles. The vision of sorts still bothered her and she told him she needed to be a lone for a moment. Surprisingly he respected her wishes without protest and left obediently … Raven closed her eyes and leaned back into the water, sinking even deeper into it as she rested her head against the second step.

Her violet hair lisping and swirling around as if to ink the pure water with it's dark color, hot, warm, soothing, and comfortable. Raven could have very well lost herself in a dream as the lines of reality and fantasy slightly blurred and to her … nothing existed … it was just her.

No worries …

No troubles …

No visions …

No nothing to disturb her relaxing meditation.

Until there was a knock on her bath door …

Startled, Raven shot up, and covered over her bare-naked body the best she could no towel in near sight to grasp and cover herself she stared at the door in shock as the water turned and stirred in disturbance of her sudden fear, "Who is it?"

_It better not be you Mal - Arella …_ all thoughts of Malchior vanished when she felt her mother's soft caressing aura gently ask for her permission to enter. Even her voice asked with such a gentle warmth of kindness, Raven almost felt a shame for her appearance (note: **_"almost"_**), "It's Arella, Raenell, would you mind if I joined you for a bit?"

_Arella … _Raven smiled softly and blushed when Malchior came into thought, once more. He was the only way to explain her mother's sudden visit, because she most certainly didn't call for her mother, _Thank you … Malchior …_ grateful … truly grateful … Malchior was beginning to surprise her at every turn they took. Calling out to her mother Raven cleared her throat so she was heard with ease in the echoing chamber even if there was five Gothic Arches that reached up to the high cieling, "You may."

The door hissed open a crack, enough for her mother's thin figure to slip through and smile sweetly at her daughter as she closed the door, coming to the bath she chuckled as Raven sunk to the bottom of the water on her knees, afraid for what she might say about her demonic appearance. Dressed in pure white with her gold rope tired in a knot at her right side, Arella crossed the way and knelt at the edge of the pool like bath, "Why do you hide dear?"

"Is it not obvious," Raven asked with a sense of disappointment in her voice.

Arella reached over the water down to her daughter and cupped her chin to have her violet eyes look into indigo orbs. Smiling gently Arella dared to lean even further into the water and kiss her daughter upon her forehead, "You need not be so fearful of your true self … embrace it, it's the only thing you have left to show proof of your control to those that have doubted you to begin with … even myself. Welcome home."

"Mother," practically shooting out of the water, Raven wrapped her arms around her mother's waist despite her state of dress – or lack there of – dampening her mother's robes, Arella happily held fast to her little girl. Holding back a tear as regret shimmered in her indigo eyes … oh, how could she fear her daughter in the past so?

How was it a mother could condemn her only daughter to such a fate as Trigon and claim that there is nothing to be done? Raven may have felt ashamed for her demonic blood, but it was really Arella that was ashamed to even show face at all. At least her daughter was strong enough to fight her father and face her destiny without batting an eye, but Arella? She wasn't even there to support her own flesh and blood! Despite her being a half-demon it couldn't be helped that Raven was what she was … and Arella couldn't be anymore proud of her daughter then she was ashamed of herself.

Again, Arella kissed the top of her daughter's head and once Raven pulled away smiled and the two shared small chuckles at their _'mother-daughter'_ moment (classic lifetime television scene). Smoothing back her wet hair from her face Arella shot her daughter a sneaky grin, "So … I come to believe the young man that has evoked this side of you is that astranged young dragon out in the hall?"

Suddenly, Raven's tranquill smile dropped and a blush rose onto her cheeks, her gaze upon her mother she was unable to hold as she turned her head down to stare thoughtfully at the clear water.

It was inevitable.

Arella would have found out anyway, she was her mother!

Mother's see and know everything.

_**Everything.**_

Though it didn't stop Raven from sinking back into the water and nervously rubbing her right arm embarrassed that she had been found out. Yet composing herself the best she could she shrugged and nodded, "Yes … um … Malchior is his name … d-d-do you approve of him?"

That … must have been the hardest question for Raven to ask in her entire life!

She was practically admitting to her mother that she loved a guy.

A **dragon!** Nonetheless.

It felt awkward … but oddly enough … Raven was hoping that her mother would say yes … that she did approve of him. Of Malchior … the dragon that showed her it was possible to forgive and let be to blossom into something as young as him and her. Forget what Robin had reminded her of … it was in the past and she already had enough trust in Malchior to actually work up the courage to finally say … she loved him. Openly and fully … it felt funny … but a good kind of funny, the kind of funny that she wanted to test and see if it was possible it could last.

Arella could clearly see the hope in her daughter's eyes and sighed, leaning back and sitting on her side to tuck her legs under her with an uncharacteristic shrug, "Depends … do you love him?"

Ooo … the big question … though Raven was ready for it and nodded discreetly, her blush growing, but never hiding it.She wasn't much of a girlthat was into theshy act ... but sometimes it couldn't be helped,"Yes … I believe I do…"

"Then there's really nothing that needs to be said on my part," Arella smiled.

Relief.

Raven the dark goth of Titan Tower had gotten the awkwardness over with and took a deep relaxing breath. Still in the bath, Raven leaned against the steps in front of her mother and found her self growling in content (which she would later learn was a purr ... a demoic purr) when she felt Arella gather up her long hair and rinse it out lovingly. However, her voice suddenly dropped it's playful humor when she began to speak once more, "My dear … in my letter … I have not been fully honest with the welfare of Azarath … it's not at all in as good a condition as you expect."

"Why? What's wrong?" the conversation suddenly took a turn for the serious as Raven looked up to her mother

Arella sighed and let her daughter's hair go, she reached to one of the large tiles on the floor, tapped it, and it rose to reveal hidden white towels. Reaching for one, she handedit to Raven who got the message and stepped out of the meditation bath, taking the towel into her clawed hands she began to dry herself off as Arella continued to speak, "The Lord and Lady of Azarath, they've went on a routine meeting trip to see the economic balance on Manona … though … they have yet to return home because of the sudden shut down of the TBP."

Pausing in her drying, Raven gave her mother an odd look, "The TBP shut down? How? It takes a great amount of energy to shut down a dimensional pathway … are they not able to come through the GDP? Because I've came through there."

"It's possible …" Arella sighed, "Jahzaya volunteered herself for the safe return of the Lord and Lady … but sadly she has yet to be found after disappearing from the Trinity Temples."

"Lady Jahzaya's missing?" Raven jerked her head back and wrapped herself in the towel and lead her mother back to her room in order to get something to wear for the night, "That's … wow … that's, that's bad."

"You can speak for yourself child," Arella shook her head and sat upon her daughter's bed staring at the door as Raven got herself dressed, "without the leadership of the High Priestess the monks haven't a single clue how to respond to the publics' rising insecurity without their true leaders. There is only so much trust to place upon mid-trained Princes, that you should know still don't get alone very well."

Raven looked back at her mother as she pulled on a formfitting short black tang-top, draped over it a white net poncho and snuggly slipped herself into white jean caprices. Glad that Azarath wasn't as strict with the women's attire as it was when she was child, still barefoot she crossed the carpeted floor and sat with her mother after grabbing a comb. Thus proceeding to comb her long violet hair as she spoke to Arella, "So what's going to happen now?"

Arella sighed, "The only thing to do is to wait, Azarath is fairing well so far … but … I think it's important you should know because of your dragon friend … dragons are loosing their toleration of being slaves and pets to humans and Azarians a like, yet there is a show of steady increase of kidnapped drakes and illegal trafficking of slavery dealing with their kind. They are putting blame on the Azarian governement for not doing anything to stop it, when really we are fighting it as best we can ... There was supposed to be a meeting between the Royals of Azarath and the Grandmasters of the four main dragon clans, yet under the circumstances it's been delayed, and their patience wanes."

Raven finished her combing and frowned, "You're not suggesting …"

Raven didn't want to say the **"W"** word and Arella understood with a sad reluctant node.

"It's looking bleak …" Arella answered her incomplete question, the demoness gulped and looked to the ground in thought.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Without the High Priestess and the Lord and Lady of Azarath … there's not much anyone can do. For the Lord and Lady to travel through the GDP is dangerous considering the power they possess and heaving taxing the Dimension Tax is draining from everyone who comes through the GDP. It's just too dangerous."

Understanding, Raven nodded and stood up from the bed heading to the exit (after slipping on some shoes before she went of course), "Well then … I think I should tell the other three … because like you, I've reframed a bit of information myself. Azarath may be in even more danger then we both suspect. I'll explain once I speak with the others."

"You go my dear," Arella urged standing next to her daughter, "I have some other urgent business to pertain to, I'll hear it all some other time."

"If you say so Arella," Raven bowed her head and curtsied with a hand to her heart, out of her room Arella kissed her forehead once more and cupped her cheek so smile supportively at her little girl.

"You've grown so much … be safe," she wished and to Sirus that was the Royal Guard posted beside Raven's door she ordered, **_"lead Raenell to her companions, gather them at the parlor and be sure to keep watch."_**

The guard bowed and just as Arella walked away leaving Raven to be guided by the guard, the sorceress reached out a clawed hand and grabbed the guard's upper arm pulling him back to her. Startling the soldier who looked down at violet eyes in wonder, **_"My lady?"_**

"**_I can do this on my own, please, you're dismissed,"_** Raven responded and the soldier blinked and blinked again, not entirely sure if he heard the demoness correctly he raised a suspicious brow and found that it wasn't his place to overrule her order. With a bow he dismissed himself and walked away from the demoness without a glance back, leaving Raven to find Kenneth, Rorek, and Malchior alone she straightened herself out and knew exactly where to gather them.

--

**Closing off portals?**

**Hmm ... weird approach at things Ellris ... but whatever floats your boat I guess!**

**Then the little girl ... what did she say? But most importantly what did it mean I wonder ... what was Rorek about to say to Kenneth before Malchior came out ... what kind of business does Arella have to attend to and for that matter why the hell are the Seven Amulets in the Palace to begin with? Will Azalon ever be safe? _(shrugs)_ who knows ... I don't ... or do I? **

**X: You're a real ass you know that!**

**Raven: O.o I hugged my mother with nothing on? WTF!**

**Me: What! She's your mother! Nothing she hasn't seen before.**

**Malchior: And nothing I can't _WAIT _to see for myself.**

**Rorek: ...Disturbing Malchior, just disturbing.**

**X: Okay, everyone just shut the fuck up now before this gets out of hand, cimple, end the damn chapter already!**

**Me: Relaaaaxxxx, jeez ya spazzin' out just like my dad ... blah ... anyway, l8er daez and congradulations to all of you that have good things happening in their lives, like passing exams, permits, so and so you know who you are ;) hit me up with reviews and I'll give you more chapters ... but like I warned: where government is concerned things are gonna get a little ...** _twisted. _**_(pulls out a Twister Board with a manical grin on her face) _Twister anyone?**

**Rorek: O.O Seriously, is anyone other then me just starting to get creeped out by her?**

**X: You're just starting? Unbelievable**

**Me: I said l8er daez! So shut-up and start studying your next lines!**

**X: What fucking lines! We're not even in the next - mmmmmppphhhhmmmm**

**Me/Rorek: _(grapples X, ties him, gags him and throws him in a near by closet then turns to audience with "innocent smiles") _You. Heard. Nothing.**


	35. The CIA

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but whatever's not owned my DC is all mine and is always going to be!**

**X: Vacation, vacation, vacation! God I never thought it was possible that she'd be gone! _(slips on shades and sips some fancy beverage _**_(probably stolen with the way the bartender in the back is looking for her missing bottle)_

**Rorek: Cheers to that my good man.**

**Me: Who says I'm gone!**

**X/Rorek: _(screams in fright as cimple comes from behind and snatches their bottles, and smashes it on the ground) _AAAHHH! CIMPLE'S BACK!**

**Me: That's right! I'M BACK BEE-YATCH!**

**Rorek: Good lord, I thought you had finals!**

**Me: I did, but I'm through with school, summer's here so cheers to that pretty-boy!**

**X: Fuck! She just HAD to come back! I was enjoying myself!**

**Me: Well get out of my lime light and into your spotlight cause you're on! My reviews have been waiting for far too long! MALCHIOR! RAVEN! GET OUT OF THE CLOSET AND INTO THE SCENE LET'S GO!**

**Raven: I **REALLY **do hate you, you know that?**

**Me: Huh … yeah … :P I think every one knows that.**

**Malchior: Pay no mind to her love, let's go.**

**Raven: Malchior if you don't keep your hands where they belong I will personally escort you to my father myself!**

**Malchior: But, my hand IS where it does belongs _(innocent face) _**

**Raven: Not on my ass it ain't!**

**X: Too much information!**

**Me: Okay, okay, okay enough chit chat people, let's move it! Lights on?**

**Rorek: Lights on – and bright to, jeez …**

**Me: Camera rolling?**

**Rorek: Rolling … wait … where's the film?**

**X: _(in the background tosses the film over the edge of a random balcony)_ let's see her complete the story without tha – Francesca no!**

**Francesca: _(new roll of film in her mouth slips it into the camera)_ Mew!**

**Me: Thank you Francesca!**

**X: Shit! Foiled again!**

**Me: Nice try, Raven stop strangling Malchior and get moving!**

**Raven: Fine!**

**Malchior: Ah … _coughcough _… violent …**

**Raven: Serves you right.**

**Me: Alright! Enjoy the story people! Rorek you're on first!**

**Rorek: Yes, yes, yes I know.**

**X: _(snickers at the script) _Oooohhhh Raven!**

**Raven: What!**

**X: Check this out.**

**Raven: … _(reads script)_ DAMN YOU CIMPLE!**

**--**

**The Central Intelligence (or lack there) of Azarath**

"It's the Power Jewels, there's no better explanation for it." Rorek shrugged as he looked amongst the books of the large library of the Palace Azar, looking over his shoulder to Raven who was currently – discreetly as possible – trying to run from Malchior. The dragon had not dared to leave her side after she had come to gather them into the Palace Azar's Archives. It was almost comical whenever he'd growl protectively at her and she'd growl right back. Warning him to back off and he would for – oh say – **_three seconds_** before stubbornly hovering over her.

It was beginning to even irritate Kenneth who had perched himself on top of a latter towards the top of the giant forever going shelves of books and books and books. Though out of the sake that it didn't concern him he shut his mouth. Francesca jumped from shelf to shelf mewing as she played in her new playground. Her tail whipping back and forth as she leaned down and stared at the four in the room with much amusement. Purring loudly and lovingly, with a cat-smile she mewed comfortably.

Raven however huffed and rolled her eyes when Malchior was hovering her again, again **_trying _**to ignore him she turned to Rorek and nearly snapped at him when he chuckled humorously and shook his head as he snapped a chosen book up. the demoness snorted and shrugged, "Well … now we know why Ellris is after the Power Jewels … but then the question becomes why he wants to close the portals. Malchior! Get away from me already!"

Kenneth snickered, "God I was waiting for when you'd snap."

Malchior growled and brought his hands on either side of her head, cupping it gently he said, "Raven, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me why it is you were so afraid earlier. You looked like you'd die if your heart rate increased even further!"

The demoness sighed and tipped toed to his height, bring his head down to her she kissed him deeply and reassuringly then pulled away and leaned her forehead against him, "Malchior, really, I appreciate your kindness, but you have to relax. I'm fine, what happened wasn't such a big deal, I promise you."

"If it's not such a big deal then why won't you tell me what you experienced?" the dragon whined pleadingly and under any other circumstance Raven would have rolled her eyes and make a sarcastic remark, but she **did **owe him a **little **explanation.

However, it'll have to wait as Rorek cleared his throat, Malchior snarled at the wizard for interrupting their moment, but Rorek could careless, "I hate to be of disturbance, but can we stay on the subject? So Ellris wants to close us off in Azarath separating the Lord and Lady from their homeland and trapping them on another dimension called Manona … speaking of which the last I heard of Azarath and Manona was that they were under some kind of war."

"Peace treaty," Raven informed pulling away from Malchior, only to have the dragon stubbornly keep her within his grasp, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him so he could rest his chin on her neck where he nuzzled and kissed her soft skin. Kenneth was rather surprised that Raven didn't fight him off, but listened to her explanation anyway as Francesca continued to climb. Where in her little kitty-cat mind she was the most powerful nightstalker protecting her master from all danger. Cute, but she wasn't the case, "Manona and Azarath settled their difference under a fair trading industry … though there is still bad blood between the two, it's not enough to set off another war … at least that's what we hope."

"Well obviously we came here too late," Kenneth sighed and leaned on the latter closing his eyes tiredly, "the shit-head already got to the Power Jewels and shut down your Tri-Branching Portals or whatever the hell they're called. Oh fuck! Can we get back to Earth!"

Panicked and horrified that he probably couldn't get back home Kenneth nearly fell off the latter he perched himself on top, but held onto the side and steadied his balance. Yet it did little to falter his insecurity, Raven gave the worried thief a dry look, "The Grand Dimension Portal is still open, that's the way we came through, but it'll take more then a Power Jewel to close it."

"Why?" Kenneth blinked.

Rorek sweat dropped and raised a brow, "Because it's **_Grand_ **I have no better explanation for a person like you."

"Shove it," Kenneth sneered and looked to Raven, "So we still have a way out?"

"Yes … Malchior, knock it off!" Raven gritted her teeth and tried ever so hard not to appear embarrassed when the dragon scrapped his fangs along her neck teasingly. Sending a shiver down her spine, she gulped down a low moan at his attention as a wave of fire coursed through her blood through his menstruation. There was just something about his fangs upon her skin that just sent her demon blood reeling. Malchior grinned, he knew what he was doing and knew everything to evoke her demonic desire and he didn't care if there were others around to see him try and get a little something from her.

He just didn't want her to worry anymore, and it was a plus that she was openly displaying her affection so why not take advantage of her suddenly lenient temperament? Raven stifled a yelp when the dragon again scrapped his fangs across her skin promisingly. Turning beet red for **many **a reason, Raven had to put a stop to his temptation before it got out of hand, looking up to the dragon with the turn of her head she opened her mouth to start her scolding, but all she muffled out was his name, "Malchior –"

His name from her lips couldn't have sounded anymore perfect, which was why he had to reward her with a captured deep kiss. Francesca on her high top shelf mewed in delight at their openly display of affection. Rorek huffed and shook his head, turning back to the books he busied himself with looking for something interesting as Malchior and Raven had their moment.

Kenneth rolled his eyes and looked down at Rorek, "This is getting us no where. I thought we were here to **_save _**the world, not watch you two make out every three goddamned seconds! Come on man, get a fucking room – not excusing the pun either!"

Raven pulled away from Malchior and held out a hand to Kenneth's latter; engulfing it in her black magic she tilted it and had him tumble all the way to the ground. Yet being as agile as he was jumped off and rolled onto the ground with a smirk when the clearly bothered Raven glared at him, "What? Too close to the truth for you?"

"Shut up," was the only sad defense Raven could come up with as Malchior once again rested his chin on her shoulder with a sneaky grin on his face.

Kenneth stood up to his full height and straightened out his clothing, the smirk on his lips never once leaving as he chuckled. Knowing that he had won an argument against the demoness, he cleared his throat mockingly, "Okay … so … now what?"

The sorceress kept from rolling her eyes as she answered the thief … but even before she could form the words to say in her head. Something distracted her … an aura actually … a **_very _**familiar aura. Pulling herself out of Malchior's embrace she turned around and glared at the entrance of the library to see **_her._** The former Princess of Azarath, having givin' up her title to become a Priestess that'll possibly one day succeed the High Priestess Jahzaya.

Gwenzithell Frenjy Zoroth … Gwen for short.

Her blood-red eyes, petite misleading frame, slender figure, and shoulder blade length curly dark blood-red hair … she was the epiphany of everything a powerful Princess should be. Yet because she became a Priestess, her place in royalty was automatically renounced in a snap of a finger, Azarath was very strict when it came to balance. Those with the title of Priestess, Priest, Sorcerer, Sorceress, Witch, Wizard, Warlock, etc, etc weren't given government power. **_AT ALL._** The closest they got was a position that was second only to the royal family.

And that position was reserved only for the High Priestess, and Master Priest.

Where they would assume the roll of governing leadership if and **_ONLY_** if the Lord, Lady, Prince or Princess weren't present to assume reign. Though this is true, the people of Azarath always felt safe when either of the two High Priestess or Master Priest was around to guide the royals. So with the disappearance of the High Priestess (as told by Arella) things were getting a little … hectic.

Gwen was only a low ranked Priestess with the benefits of living royalty because she was still considered family.

So she didn't count.

Raven sneered when the _"princess"_ sent a death glare at her as she entered the library, "Well, well, well … and here I thought you were gone for good. I guess the gods must be feeling quite humorous tonight."

Kenneth, Rorek, and Malchior all turned to notice they weren't alone anymore. Raven tensed and held back a snarl, she never liked Gwen … and Gwen never liked her, since Raven was living under the 13 monks' watch with Arella over seeing her meditations. It never came as a huge surprise that Raven was sent to the Trinity Temples, or where the Sacred Hearts Academy for Girls was located, centered on young girls who earned the title of Priestess through the ranks.

Gwen was a low rank, how Raven knew?

She was still wearing her signature blood-red cape …

If she were any higher rank that calls for respect, the cape was abandoned to a sash … it was then that learning in Sacred Hearts Academy wasn't needed anymore. Instead graduated to train in the Trinity Temple by the 13 Monks or the High Priestess herself … Gwen was obviously still learning in the Academy. Letting Raven know that she had not passed the Graduate Exam … **again**, "I suppose that's the only thing we can agree on, Gwen."

Raven, or Raenell to Gwen was scum.

Nothing but a lying, deceiving, conniving demon bitch that bewitched her way to the Trinity Temple, why did Gwen hate Raven so much? Because Gwen had been studying in the Academy all her life since she was able to talk and walk, but could never be able to pass the damned Graduate Exam. Yet, here comes Raven, already 5 years old goes through the same training and once she hits 9 years old she was already sent to take the Graduate Exam and passed it with flying colors! There were even rumors that they – the 13 monks – had made her test exceptionally harder then normal so she'd fail!

However, it never stopped the demoness from moving on to the Trinity Temple.

She was the talk of the Palace … and what made Gwen sick, was Miles was still so much so infatuated with that damned demon.

She was a demon!

Who the hell in their right state of **_MIND_** could ever love a demon other then her own kind!

Okay, so maybe Miles didn't love her, and neither did he say he did, but still how could he be friends with **_her!_**

That was why Gwen hated Raven.

Why Raven hated Gwen?

She just didn't know what the girl's problem was!

For no apparent reason that Raven could even begin to image was there for Gwen to mistreat her the way she had made her life a living hell! Plus with the 13 monks breathing down her neck, the non-supportive Arella, and the threats that came from the fearful people who all thought she was going to be the one to condemn Azarath to hell. It was only right of her to leave and never look back … for 8 years, until now. Though Raven loathed the past and loathed all those who had not given her at least an inkling of a **_chance_** at trust, Azarath was still her home dimension and she'd defending for her life.

Why?

Because all her years spent with the Titans – which was like half of the 8 years she'd been gone from Azarath – Raven learned one thing that Malchior helped her further explore. Forgiveness …

Gwen snorted at the demoness and with a flick of her bouncy hair walked out of the library. Never caring that there were three others that had watched the play of tension in the air, Kenneth whistled, "Damn … there's one bitch that needs some serious emergency screwing. I mean what the hell was that all about? Comin' walkin' in here like she owns the fuckin' place and disses our girl Rae like that? That bitch better grab the ground and quick before her airhead lifts her into space."

"Raven?" Malchior walked up to Raven's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Who was that?"

The demoness gulped down a purr when she felt Malchior's warmth engulf her … for some odd reason, she was getting more and more comfortable with him close to her then she was when she wanted him to get away. She blamed it on his influential internal instincts that ruthlessly tugs at her demonic senses. Leaning her head on his shoulder she shrugged, "That was Gwen, Former Princess of Azarath, though renounced her title when she became a Priestess."

"That girl is religious?" Kenneth burst forth laughing and nearly dropped off the latter he picked up after Raven knocked it down. Perching himself back on his height, the thief snickered, "Who'd believe her?"

Raven looked over to Kenneth and shook her head, "Here on Azarath the title of Priestess or Priest relates nothing to religion and more to military. Unlike Earth that heavily revolves its petty wars and disputes over religion with this god saying that and that god saying this routine, worship is little more then a faint whisper in the wind here on Azarath. Fate, Destiny, Rebirth, Balance, and Order is the closest thing Azarath comes to with belief, gods, worship, and faith."

Rorek tilted his head in thought, "Yes … military makes sense … Priestesses and Priests are taught in the magical and deadly arts correct?"

"Dark … black … light … pure … it molds into one thing," Raven nodded, "yes, and that's why she can't hold governmental power. It's too dangerous. As well as Kenneth had suggested, quote unquote: _"serious emergency screaming" _unless given permission by all 13 monks that over see the decisions the royals of Azarath make. Even they – as a precaution alone – know every single Priestess' sex life. Especially those that are sexually active."

Rorek and Kenneth's – including Malchior all jerked their heads back in shock and confusion when Raven had nodded her head. Satisfied with her explanation. Kenneth shook his head and explained, "What? Hold the goddamn phone! Why in all fucking hells do **_13 _MONKS**have to know about ANYONE'S sex life to begin with!"

"I must agree with Kenneth here …" Rorek cringed and shutter at the thought of discussing what goes on behind closes doors with 13 people he didn't even know. It was disturbing. "… I'm almost afraid to ask … why **DO** they need to know?"

Causally … as if it was the most talked about kind of conversation in the world Raven answered calmly. When really on the inside she was blushing beet red, the only reason she didn't seem so embarrassed was because she was using Malchior's supporting dragon aura to help her hide her emotions. Ironically enough, it was BECAUSE of Malchior that she was so embarrassed to discuss something like this with him around. After all it had become no secret to her lately with what his latest _"intentions"_ are with her so to say.

It's kind of hard not to notice when he did little to nothing to hide what he had on the mind. Though tucking Malchior and his thoughts from her mind for a moment she focused on her explanation of sorts, "Because … unexplainably … more so the females then the males when given the title of Priestess something odd is bound to accrue after intercourse … she'll either give half her powers to her mate, loose all her powers plus life energy to a critical point where she'll experience a moment of death. Or she'll get stronger, loose her mind, or go power hungry … it varies … **_GREATLY. _**So much so even the Monks can't predicted what priestess is what. Clear things up a bit?"

They took it in … and once again, Kenneth being as blunt as he was blurted, "You're not a priestess are you?"

Raven nodded, then looked up at Malchior with an: _'Oh well, sorry didn't tell you sooner look' _and shrugged, "I am … I am in fact one of the highest ranked under the High Priestess herself …"

Malchior's jaw could have hit the floor, he could have given her an odd look … he could have done a lot of things. Yet he chose to just smile and shrugged the same as Raven _"innocently"_ when his next string of words were far from such, "Oh well … I guess I'm just going to have a bit more _gentler_ then what I had in mind, but I'm sure you won't mind either way."

Rorek stilled and gave a classic Anima stunned expression with the spirally eyes, feeling embarrassed for Raven who didn't seem at all phased at her dragon's _"choice of words" _Kenneth looked up to Francesca who just mewed. Completely oblivious to the meaning of the sentence, the nightstalker smiled. The thief shook his head and snickered while Raven blinked and scoffed with her classic dry expression, "Humph, I guess all those hugs and kiss are empty promises. You **are** just after one thing … like old times again Malchior? I thought you learned your lesson the **first** time?"

With a low rumble in his chest that Raven felt against her back and shivering up and down her spine. Malchior licked the nape of her neck and relished in the suppressed gasp that only he heard and he could feel. Dominating her aura with his lust filled one, he felt Raven fight back against being taken and his rumbling purr turned into a low warning growl. His eyes under his eyelids started to glow a bright red at her defiance and Raven felt his pressure upon her. Demanding she give herself to him fully and without protest, the demoness held back with all her power when he clamped his jaw over her neck, never piercing her skin with his sharp lethal fangs.

Just making her feel he didn't like being denied.

Though still sane of thought, Malchior kept his eyes closed so not to startle Rorek.

Granted he was being a bit _risqué_ with his ministrations, he'd rather have the wizard and the thief tease them, then to think something was wrong and get the wrong idea. He wasn't really **forcing **himself onto Raven, just letting her know she was still his and his alone and there was only so long she could keep her mate waiting. Gods … he wanted to bite her so bad and mark her as his for life. The **"ritual" **so to say was no stranger to Raven, she knew what he was doing and knew what he wanted … she was a demoness after all.

Knowing _"certain things"_ just instinctually came natural to her.

"_Enjoying yourself love? Fear not … there's little to nothing I can't do to make sure you get a _**pleasurable **_experience … priestess or not, there's nothing more _**enticing **_then my name whispered from your lips, **Raven …**" _Raven nearly fell to her knees when she heard Malchior purr her name into her head and slither his way into her mental soul forcing a moan through her lips. She gritted her fangs and instead forced herself out of his arms and stumbled back and way from him in bewilderment.

Never realizing that her breathing had hitched, a hand to her heart Raven had to be sure it hadn't stopped working with the speed at which it pounded within her ribcage. Malchior slowly opened his eyes after subsiding his dark train of thought, chuckled at the beet red Raven had turned as she bumped into the bookshelf next to Rorek. The wizrd – trying **ever-so **hard not to interfere couldn't take their antics, whether Raven was trying to control herself or not … this – whatever it was – had gone on long enough.

"Are you two quite finished?" Rorek broke the heated silence with his own scolding tone, "Honestly there is a **reason **the word **_"privacy"_** exists in every spoken tongue within the dictionary. Look it up! Because to be quite frank I think that Ellris is more **pressing **then what it is you two do behind closed doors."

Malchior snorted and eyed Rorek with great annoyance, "Really Rorek, just because you don't have a mate does not mean you must rain on **our **parade."

Rorek rolled his eyes, "I was not insinuating raining on anyone's parade, I'm just trying to be sure you both know there is a time for your … **antics **and then there's a time for business. This, right here, this is the time for **business.**"

Kenneth snickered mockingly, "Aww, is little Rorek feeling left out? Raven I think Rorek needs a little love."

This time not only was it that Rorek glared up at the thief, but also Raven herself, and in unison they both growled, **"Shut-up." **Rorek glanced to Raven and sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose he huffed, "Look, things aren't going so well, so why don't we all retire for the night and discuss things better in the morning where he can even have a meeting with Lady Arella. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan prince charming," Kenneth slid down the latter with Francesca following and perching herself a top his head as he yawned and made his way towards the exit, "I'm wasted anyway, and I'm sure the two lovers want a little alone time. So yeah."

"X," Raven growled and walked after him, "ever heard of that saying if you don't got nothing nice to say don't say anything?"

The thief looked over his shoulder and snorted, "Fuck that, I was never bred or well mannered to begin with. I call it as I see it, can't take it than oh well. Not my problem."

Rorek shook his head, "You and that mouth of yours. Malchior, get away from Raven or I will pry you off of her myself! Goodness, isn't it bad enough she choose a dragon like you to court, does she have to have you hang on her at every second?"

Ignored, Raven ended up practically throwing Malchior down the hall towards his room and running the opposite direction towards her own room in order to escape the clingy dragon. It wasn't that she was afraid of him … she was just too tired to deal with him at the moment …

However as Kenneth headed down towards his room …

Francesca suddenly, disappeared.

--

"**_Your daughter? She returns?"_** asked a brown hooded monk of high stature, in fact, he wasn't only in high status he was one of the reigning 13 Monks. Arella kneeling upon the ground on one knee nodded with her hood down and the blue moon shinning onto her from a high up open ceiling window.

"Yes she has." 

"**_What a surprise …"_** another, female in tone and older then the male who had spoke before her, **_"though I fail to see why it is you tell us this news. She was a unique child I'm sure, but what value does she hold for us, for Azarath."_**

Arella took note of the **_"us"_** coming before **_"Azarath"_** it wasn't only ever so slightly rude to put one's self because land, but it was suspicious. It wasn't like she was already suspicious of the 13 Monks; they were never on her good side to begin with where her daughter was concerned. Though … they harbored no ill will towards Raven she was sure just as much as she didn't trust them, they didn't trust her or her daughter.

However, business was business, and in the business dealing with the absents of the High Priestess, Arella was determined to make sure the freedom didn't go to the 13 Monks' heads, **_"Well … I figured with the absents of the High Priestess and Raenell being Lady Jahzaya's best priestess, why not put my daughter in charge of seeing the dragon clans to assure us peace upon Azarath while we try to bring or Lord and Lady back."_**

"**_Outrages!" _**Arella pulled back when a female monk stood up from kneeling in front of the out stretched desk and glowered down at Arella. Flipping her hood back to bore her cold relentless ice-white eyes on Arella. Her rage very much evident as she rudely pointed her long fingernail that was sharp and pointed … she was a demoness … a pure bred with her bared fangs and silky silver white hair. Growling at the Azarian before her she snarled, **_"How dare you even speak of such an abhorred suggestion! Do you hear yourself child? She has not been her for little more then a few hours after she had been gone for a good long time. A _**half-breed **_like her has no place in negotiations, let alone politics. Do not think your daughter is the key to our problem when she could just be the beginning –"_**

"**_For your information Lollitha,"_** Arella stubbornly defied also getting to her feet startling the Monks with her sudden rude manner, **_"my daughter is as much capable of negotiating a peace treaty as Lady Jahzaya, she not only has wit, but a dragon friend to help her communicate. So do not dare state my daughter ignorant or incapable when she – as well as myself – had the patience to put up with the likes of you."_**

"**_Foul child," _**the Monk named Lollitha growled looking ready to jump the table and send Arella flying out the door, **_"leave our sights at once before I decide to throw you out upon the streets where you and Raenell had once came from were it not for Prince Miles' strict order to leave you be."_**

Upon her heel Arella marched towards the door, but as the Priests that guarded the door opened it to allow for her to step out. With out looking back and without a second thought she exited, head held high and sticking to her choice. Lollitha of the 13 Monks snorted and sat down among her peers. Another male from the 13 shook his head and pulled his hood back to glare at the demoness. His blue gem upon her forehead shinning with the blue moon overhead as he bore his vibrant green eyes on her, _**"That, Lollitha, was unnecessary … now you've not only given the 13 a bad outlook to the Prince's guest, but to address Young Raenell as a **"half-breed"** you disappoint me."**_

"**_I did it for her own good," _**Lollitha stated just as stubbornly as Arella, **_"of course I realize I could have chosen better words, but sometimes the truth needs to be seen. Raenell is not only still a cub among the demon and dragon eye, but she knows little to nothing of the situation that Azarath is in."_**

"**_Little … but she can learn,"_** spoke up another member, her soft voice telling her age was that of nothing more then a young child! Pulling her hood down to reveal another demoness with gentle gray eyes and short chin length ebony black hair. Her was as gentle as a child … but Lollitha knew … the **"child"** was **_FAR _**holder then everyone in the palace combined! Including the dragon who had been trapped for a good thousand plus years and the wizard who survived for the same amount of time or more. **_"Young Lollitha, you are to quick to judge, let not your demon instincts cloud your actions. For rash actions do not all end in the manner we wish it …"_**

Disturbed that a child looking demoness was addressing her as _"Young Lollitha" _the demoness sighed, **_"Uzious-omo, do not tell me you side with this preposterous plan."_**

No word reply … but a nod of her head and the childish demon named Uzious (**_"omo"_** is a respective name for an elder demoness, the older the demon the more respect and since Uzious is quite old **_"omo"_** is the most highest term of respect) smiled reassuringly. Leaving the male from earlier with the blue gem to clear his throat, **_"It is late, I suggest we retire for the night and gain some much needed rest."_**

With little to no protest the rest of the 13 Monks nodded and with goodnight greetings they disbursed to their correct rooms. Leaving the Conference Room in the dark and silence. Francesca … from the shadows popped out and mewed with a tilt of her head, looking up to the blue moon she noticed a head popping into view then it's full body flipping into the empty room. The nightstalker tilted her head with an odd expression as the sapphire haired dragoness displayed an odd scent.

Blood.

In fact … her clothes were drenched in the substance … but it didn't bother Francesca one bit as the nightstalker walked up to the dragoness with out fear. Saligia sighed tiredly and shook her head, "I honestly don't know what to do anymore Francesca … you're the only one I can rely on at the moment …"

"_Then why not speak to my master? You taught me clear speech … but there is only so much I can do!"_ Francesca mewed desperately standing up on her hind paws and putting her front paws on the bloody white dress pants the dragoness wore.

Saligia frowned sadly and bent down to pick up the little nightstalker and cuddled her, "I know … but I can't speak to him or the others just yet … I mean look at me … I can never face my brother after all the things Ellris has me doing …"

Blood dripped down the side of her cheek and Francesca leaned up and licked it off. Happy that she got Saligia to smile ever so slightly, but it didn't last, before long her frown returned, _"Why don't you run away? You came here to see me did you not?"_

"Yes … but it's only because Ellris sent me to check up on Malchior and see what's happening …" Saligia dropped Francesca back on the floor and the little nightstalker's eyes drooped in sadness as Saligia dropped to her knees. Taking a shaky breath Francesca could smell the beginning of fresh tears and wanted to lick them away from the sad little dragoness. Yet Saligia was good at concealing herself and gulped, "… Francesca, after I leave you … everything I've heard in the Conference Room will be transferred to Ellris … so warn your master anyway you can. Warn my brother, warn the half-breed, warn Rorek … warn anyone that'll listen to you and take you seriously."

"I shall …" 

"Good …" Saligia leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Francesca's head.

The little nightstalker mewed loudly when she felt a wave of power enter her body and soon the mew turned into a vicious growl that could frighten away any panther or jaguar. No longer did she mock the cute kitten, but an average sized golden retriever, her big brown eyes now even more noticeably slit and darkening to black. Her coat still pure white, but with black markings going along her forehead like a crown, her mane now even more so fluffy than ever and paws big enough to crush a skull.

She mewed, but it was little more then a purring growl.

Saligia nodded, satisfied with her job she stood up and got ready to leave, "I've sped up your growth spurt to two years a head of your time. How to obtain your new powers are up to you, but I will tell you a little secret that no other white nightstalker knew they possessed. Time is your ally Francesca. The other's are going to need you."

Francesca sat back and tilted her head in confusion, her voice still high pitched and childish whimpered sadly when Saligia left, _"… Take care Saligia … I only wish I was able to do more for everything you've given me …"_

With a sad grateful smile Francesca walked towards her master's room and since she was too big to lay on him she took her place on the floor. Happy that she was shrouded in her master's scent she sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what Saligia had said: **"Time is your ally …"** what odd choice of words.

--

**Yeah … sorry if it was a bit more sloppy then the rest, I forgot to read over it before I put it on _(shrugs) _sorry!**


	36. So It Goes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I own too many people to list.**

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry this took longer then expected, but I was sick! I couldn't get on the computer without the fear of throwing up on the keyboard – and yes, I was that sick. I think one of the cousins or nieces or nephews gave it to me when I went to this one party. _(Shrugs)_ I don't know, but I hated being sick, especially on my vacation damn it!**

**X: _(snickers evilly in the background) _Now all I have to do is up the dosage of her medication and she's out of my hair for good.**

**Me: Say something X?**

**X: Nah _(innocent smile)_ just praying for you to get better is all.**

**Me: Aw, thanks X, you're so nice to me.**

**Rorek: O.o Uhh … that wasn't what you were –**

**X: Shut up! do you **_want _**her to find out I'm trying to poison her food?**

**Rorek: -o- there is something wrong with you X**

**X: Nothings wrong with me! Don't you hate it what she's putting us through? Government? Authority? Man! I don't do good with authority!**

**Malchior: Who does? I just got a ticket making my way here, name cop.**

**Raven: Actually it was Cyborg that gave you the ticket.**

**Malchior: Damn hybrid.**

**Raven: Your fault for kidnapping me from my bedroom, dumbass**

**Rorek: O.O**

**X: O.O**

**Malchior: … What?**

**Rorek/X: Dude … you know how to drive?**

**Malchior: … shut up.**

**Me: Okay, on to the story already! Enjoy!**

**--**

**So It Goes …**

Azarath's sunrise …

Beautiful …

Simply lovely …

Rorek closed his eyes and relished in the memory of when he had first experienced the sunrise with his mother … father … younger brother … and older sister … it felt so long ago … and it was. Over a thousand plus years … and he was still alive … all because of Malchior … the dragon that cursed him with a gift that Rorek knew he could have done far better without. The wizard frowned and brought a hand to his slowly beating heart … it wasn't only slow … it felt almost non-existent.

Though … he expected as much when he was capable of living for over a thousand years. The gift of gab … he snorted at the thought and leaned his head on the pillar of one of the opened arches in the palace that was his room. _Azarath … the Central Skyline … hmm … I never thought it was possible I'd be coming back here again … I wonder … _he thought changing gears all of a sudden, not wanting to remember the past that he trained himself to slightly forget. Why use the word _"slightly"_ because he knew to forget for an eternity, was for the past to rush up and catch you off guard.

That was his belief and he stuck to it.

Forever on guard and alert the wizard turned around when he heard his door open and close gaping when he saw it was Francesca … her size … "Fran – Francesca? What on … how did … huh?"

The nightstalker seemed to smile at him as she slowly walked towards him and rubbed up against his leg. Being that she was big enough to have her head touch his hand without him having to bend over and pick her up – actually it looked impossible to pick her up now. Rorek smiled and shook his head, "Amazing … I thought you white nightstalkers grow mush slower … or were you just playing in a place you were not supposed to?"

Francesca licked the side of his face, her rough sandpaper like tongue actually tickling him, _"You taste sweet."_

Rorek chuckled nervously – Francesca was a carnivore after all and he was reminded of that plain and simple fact when he saw her sharp canines. Pulling away and sitting on the bay window of his room, Francesca followed and plopped her head in his lap. Purring softly, yet loud enough so Rorek could know she was content, the wizard sighed and gently stroked her fur, "Alright Francesca … tell the truth … why are you here? Kenneth isn't awake yet as I'm more than just sure and I'm not on the menu for today the last time I checked … what ales you?"

He spoke to her like she was of an equal being to his intellect.

It flattered Francesca of course, because what creature doesn't like to get praise from another higher than her. However, flattery was flattery … but his question was more towards the point than he let on. Rorek … little did he know … or little did he dare to even believe was more so like Malchior then he lead himself to believe. His words were smooth and gentle, kind and true … however … whether he meant it or not … he had a **very **persuasive tone.

One that said he could be trusted no matter what, hell half the time he put Raven in a spine after she found out he not only wasn't a prince, but he wasn't a _"good-guy"_ so to say. He was a gunrunner and worst yet a black-market dealer … he practically ran it all over the world! Big time and yet he claims he's not a thief … it was hard to believe him … but that smile … who **couldn't **trust him? The nightstalker looked up at his radiant ice-blue eyes and answered bluntly, _"Saligia has sent me a warning to tell you … she says that all that was mentioned in the Conference Room where Arella and the 13 Monks have exchanged words will be given to Ellris …"_

"Ellris!" Rorek pulled up and away from Francesca much to the nightstalker's misfortune; she was just beginning to enjoy being petted. Slit brown eyes she looked up to Rorek and tilted her head in wonder when he stared at her in confusion, "You … you had a word with Saligia?"

Francesca purred and jumped off the bay window, _"That I have … she is not as evil as you presume her to be … it's just in her nature … her job … her duty. As mine is to defend my master and his friends … so is hers as a Student of Death."_

"Student of …" Rorek trailed in thought, but then paled when knowledge rushed him and practically knocked the wind right out of him when he stumbled back, but held his footing, "Death's Apprentice … I knew that name was not of mere coincidence! Francesca! Gather Kenneth, I'll find Malchior and Raven we have to find Ellris! Fast! That damn dragon doesn't know who he's messing with!"

Francesca watched him dash out of his room in nothing more then his pajamas and blinked then casually made her way towards her master's quarters, _"I would have figured "Student of Death" would have given her title away to the one named Ellris … dragons … strange creatures those ones."_

Out in the hall Rorek raced to Malchior's room and banged his fist on the large elaborately designed – not to mention big and heavy – doors, his ice-blue eyes laced over with much worry and openly expressed fear. "Malchior! MALCHIOR! I know you're in there! GET UP! Something pressing had just come up! Malchior! MALCHIOR!"

_**SLAM!**_

The doors slid open to reveal a royally pissed off dragon, snarling with his eyes full on glowing a deep bright scarlet his claws digging into the side of the wall where he slid the door wide open. Rorek yelped at the sudden movement, but rebound with a glare all his own as the dragon growled, "You. Got 5 seconds to explain to me why it is you're standing before me so early in the GODDAMNED MORNING in Sponge-Bob Square-Pants PJ's! **_FIVE!"_**

"It's Francesca!" Rorek frantically elaborated to the growling, snarling, virtually pissed off dragon.

"_**TWO!"**_

"You're sister! Ellris! The reason for the shutting down of the portals! Meet me in the Library! I'll explain everything then!" without looking back or caring, a flash of silver he was already rounding the corner down the hall, leaving Malchior in a wake of confusion. Literally, his eyes still glowing scarlet he raised a brow and snorted.

"Stupid wizard," he growled and marched back into his room, jerking his claws out of the wall, slightly tearing a chunk out of it as he slammed the door shut, still cursing the damned wizard with every part of his being Malchior could think of.

Meanwhile, around the palace walls, Rorek skidded to a halt nearly slamming into the far wall as he made his way to Raven's room. Being the gentleman he was banged on the wall less urgently then Malchior, "Raven! Miss Raven, please excuse what offence I may bring, but get up! Raven!"

Groggily the demoness growled and slid her door open to glare annoyingly at Rorek, though her glare was turned into confusion when he noticed his state of attire. Messy, mused, and tangled balled mane of once silky puffy soft white hair disheveled Sponge-Bob Square-Pants PJ's (complete with Squid Ward fuzzy slippers). Raven knew she'd regret the question, but she had to ask, "What the hell are you **_wearing?"_**

Rorek looked over himself and could have blushed in embarrassment, but rolled his eyes and reached in, grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of her room. Raven yelped and didn't know whether to slaughter Rorek right then and there for touching her go with the flow, "Never mind what I'm wearing! We must get to the Library quickly! It has something to do with Ellris. Francesca spoke to Saligia."

For second Raven was blanked when the name _"Saligia" _slipped into her head, but when she put Ellris in the mix she realized who they were talking about and ran with Rorek towards the library, "Saligia? Malchior's sister? Why now is she in the picture?"

"Because she's not just a used tool for Ellris …" Rorek explained as he weaved around the Palace expertly until they reached the library easy, "… she's his Army."

--

"… Ah-ha … this … **_Arella Roth _**is it?" Ellris asked as he strolled through the Hunter Forest, the sunlit dawn shinning through the canopy of the **_TALL_** trees that seemed to go on forever. Stopping and crouching upon the branch he was walking on he looked down to his daughter that was a branch lower harshly trying to flick the freshly obtained blood on her claws.

Saligia snarled up at her father, her eyes tinting red before faded back to it's void sapphire hues and settled for a snort as she continued to wipe her claws and fingers free of the fresh blood, "Yes … Ellris … her name was Arella."

Ellris nodded and stood back up, hand on his chin, he leaned against a random trunk and thought for a moment with furrowed brows, "Hmm … Miss Arella … do the women of Azarath's conniving trickery hold no bounds? Interesting enough I was never planning on using her for my little plot … **_but _**with the new information you've given me Saligia … it seems things have just lightened up a bit for us."

"You kill her Ellris you kill off the only one that knows the Seven Amulets' exact location," Saligia warned and silenced when her father shot an annoyed glare her away, she shrugged nonchalantly still trying to get the blood off her person, "just saying."

"Mm … yes … of course you were," Ellris blinked slowly then pushed off the trunk and disappeared from sight, reappearing upon a different branch further from Saligia. Forcing her to follow he ignored her growl in irritation from all the blood … the blood of innocents … of Ellri's will. Gods she wanted not more then to be free of him! Him and his insanity … when he lost she hardly knew, all she knew was she never wanted to be apart of his demented world. Yet was it her choice? No. The blood she was proud to have … the blood of a dragons was at the fault. Dragons' and their ways … it was her own unbecoming … but then again, she couldn't really place the blame on that either … because what she did, what she does for Ellris.

It was her job from when her very being was weaved together, thread by thread o her life, every fiber of her being … she was Saligia … the seven deadly sins … she had **no **choice. Though she never hated it, never put any kind of angst to her name, her reason of birth, or her duty to full fill … it was all Ellris that was abusing her power and if she could just get her claws around his neck. Chock the life out of him, feel his energy leave her, and then literally rip his soul out for him to helplessly watch his body die.

Die and never be able to return to it because after she suffocated it she'd chop it up into million little pieces, feed it to the demons of hell, and then afterwards eat his own heart before his damned soul. Yeah … that was a great birthday present … she'd do just about **_anything _**to get the chance. So cocky, so arrogant, so … so … so everything that her brother was but multiplied tenfold … how her mother ever fell for a drake like him Saligia never knew and quite frankly thought Naomi to be **_INSANE _**for it!

Saligia took a breath to calm herself down as she continued to follow her father to the Northeastern Lands that belonged to one of the Four Major Dragon Clans. Lead by Grandmaster Zhain and the only sane drake **_NOT _**to come to Ellris's little _"meeting"_last night. Saligia stopped when her father did and watched as he turned around with a thoughtful expression upon his face. Looking down towards her he titled his head curiously, "Saligia … by any chance, did you manage to catch a glimpse of the little demoness herself? You know, the daughter of Lady Arella?"

Confused for a moment by the question, Saligia raised a brow and answered with a shrug, "Uh … yes … I have."

"Was she with Malchior?"

Saligia frowned, _What's he getting at?_ His questioning disturbed her, but loyally she answered anyway, "Yes … Malchior was by her side for the entire night … until they retired to their rooms did he separate from her."

Ellris snorted and cursed quietly to himself, then addressed Saligia aloud, however she couldn't help to feel a bit of his plan was coming undone with his worried tone, "This is going a bit faster then I expected … we have to reach the Northeastern Lands by tonight no exceptions, we need his support."

"Support or more blood." Saligia growled still smeared in with blood from her earlier mission to the Southwest Lands.

Her father looked down at her and snapped back, "I don't believe it's your place to question me."

"I'm not questioning father dear," she sneered, "It's the truth … don't think I'm stupid Ellris, you're using me to erect an army of the undead … aren't you."

"So if I am my dear," the arrogant dragon grinned and chuckled, baring his fangs at his daughter who could feel her own snarl coming as he mocked her, "the last time I checked you couldn't do a thing to stop me …"

"Asshole." Saligia barked up with a pissed off growl.

"I love you to my dear," Ellris snickered and stood back up, "let's head off, we've wasted enough time."

Just about to take off, Ellris was stopped when Saligia snorted and leaped down to the ground of the Hunter Forest. Shouting back up defiantly (anything to agitate Ellris), "We're not going anywhere unless I take a bath, this blood is getting to me."

Her father rolled his eyes and plopped on his branch and propped his chin upon his palm and his elbow on his knee, "What have I ever done wrong to deserve you?"

An ironic question … funny or not Ellris huffed and sat in wait as his daughter had her way.

--

"Raven, love, **please **tell me this imbecile did not just wake us up to tell us something as **ridiculous **as this," Malchior growled tiredly as he rested his hand on Raven's lap, burying his nose within her sweet scent to keep him from slaughter Rorek right then and there for waking him up so early in the morning.

Raven looked down at Malchior and ran her fingers through his hair; sighing she looked up at Rorek and shrugged, "I don't know Rorek … it sounds far fetched … Saligia being the Apprentice of Death? What proof do you have besides her name … which mind you could be of mere coincidence."

Rorek opened his mouth to argue, but Malchior snapped up with a sudden snarl, "Look here you little nuisances, Saligia **IS **formidable in battle, she **IS **conniving, and she **IS **a dragon! It's in our nature to do things for our own gain and I'll be the first to admit it if not Ellris or Saligia themselves. You don't have proof she's the Apprentice of Death just like all the other Grandmasters, Mistresses before you! Relying on speculation, and assumptions aren't good enough."

"It's not speculation or an assumption," Rorek argued heatedly, "you were her brother Malchior! You should have had at least an inkling of a feeling there was something off with your sister! Besides, you weren't the ones that spoke to her back on Earth, she had nothing to gain with Ellris!"

"She's Death's Apprentice right?" Malchior challenged, "With Ellris he's going to send her on killing sprees to get her stronger, because with every soul dead at her hands gets her closer to Azrael. Ellris won't risk that unless he had the Seven Amulets of Hell to contain her."

At this, the thief that had supposedly caught a few Z's while the two argued snapped his amber eyes open at the mention of the Seven Amulets of Hell. Head resting on Francesca's grown size, he looked up to the white nightstalker who shrugged and gestured to the two, sitting up. Kenneth scooted closer to the frowning Raven and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Looking back Raven was meet with Kenneth's tired amber eyes and his whispered question, "Seven Amulet's of Hell … those things still here in the palace?"

Raven jerked her head back in shock, "Wha … how'd you know what the Amulets are?"

"Fernaco wanted to snatch them up as we went after the Red Sea Sapphire," Kenneth yawned then nodded, "so what? They still in the Palace?"

"I wouldn't know …" Raven shook her head, "only the High Priestess knows it's true location, the Seven Amulets aren't something to play with. Even people like you, X, could easily access it's power … can you image what would happen if Ellris gets his hands on it? I think it's best that neither of us knows where the amulets are."

Kenneth chuckled and lazily rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes, Raven gave a dry annoyed look at the tired thief who looked ready to fall asleep on her, "Yeah … but you know … I think we're going to be needing them … I'll do the research … "

"Research?" Raven growled, "X, you're not going to steal those amulets!"

"Why not? If no one knows where they are then no one gets hurt … yeah … mm … night …" sliding off Raven's shoulder Raven turned around to glare at the knocked out thief … he really did look wasted, maybe he was just mumbling on with nothing in his suggestion. Though … with Kenneth … Raven couldn't be entirely sure.

He was thief that does things for his own pleasure.

What he felt like doing was going to be done.

Whether it be for legitimate reasons, or just for the hell of it.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

All heads turned to the entrance of the library to see a young maid peeking her head around the opened door shyly, her bright lavender eyes timid and unsure, **_"Um … ex-excuse wha-what offence I may bring … bu-but there is a request for your audience at the Conference Room … th-the 13 Monks wish fo-for a word."_**

Raven got up from the bay window she was sitting up and pushed Rorek and Malchior's menacing forms back behind her with a scolding glare the walked up to the servant girl and bowed in respect, **_"Thank you, may I ask you to tell them we'll be on our way. We're not exactly dressed for a meeting."_**

"**_Tha-that's not necessary," _**the servant girl blushed as she responded to her higher up, Raven raised a brow in wonder as the servant girl continued, **_"Um … the 13 have sent you on a mission ... to-to the Northeastern Lands … an emergency was called by a Dragon Clan."_**

Rorek glanced over at Malchior questioningly; Malchior looked back at him and shook his head to save the question for some other time. Raven blinked and nodded, **_"Very well then … we're on our way."_**

"**_Ple-please … follow me." _**pushing the door open even further, Kenneth was shocked wide awake when he saw a bunch of guards standing at the wait, even Raven pulled back unsure of the situation. They were being escorted by Royal – _No … These guys … they're Priests! _Raven took note that their uniforms were different then the guards that were posted at her and her friends' doors. The Priests before her all held calm expressions and nearly trustable auras but Raven knew – from first hand experience – Priests were ruthless. As well as Priestess.

Seeing no choice the four followed with Francesca in the back, one of the Priests held out a hand to her in order to motion for her to stay, but the white nightstalker snarled and made a bound for her master. Protectively standing next to him, X yawned and stretched mockingly, looking back at the confused Priest he chuckled and smoothed back Francesca's fur. Purring the nightstalker looked back at the priests and snorted.

Without much else incident the four was lead to the Conference Room where Raven showed her three companions how to greet the 13 Monks. Bowing upon her right knee with his left hand touching the ground, they followed her and got on both knees properly sitting before the Monks. The one in the center bowed her head and in a childish voice greeted in perfect English, "Welcome, please excuse what inconvenience we may have cause by calling to you at such an early hour, but as I'm sure the servant has told you. This concerns Grandmaster Zhain and his Northeastern Lands, please, speak up, which of you is the dragon among the group."

The question Raven knew wasn't necessary because all the Monks were either an Azarian or a Demon … the reason there were no dragons was because dragons didn't believe in their system. Though, speaking of dragons … Raven looked to Malchior who looked up then bowed his head, "That would be me."

"Stand and speak your name young one," a demoness to the far right demanded.

Kenneth shook his head trying hard to shut his mouth; he hated authority, any kind of show of authority. He just hated them all and by the way Malchior held back a growl Raven could feel so did the dragon himself when he stood up, "Malchior … Malchior Sirelle …"

Raven held her breath, _He lied … _trying not to appear to worried about his little lie, Raven blinked and looked at the 13 Monks that whispered amongst each other. However with a soundproof barrier erect they weren't heard until they dropped it and a male on the left side this time spoke up. Still addressing Malchior who took it all in stride, though he felt Raven worrying for him it was quite unnecessary. It may have been a thousand years ago, but Malchior still remembered how to respond and what to expect when put under the hot light.

"Well, Sirelle, we may not know what clan you are from, but we trust – since you are the only dragon in close proximity at such sort notice – you'll do all you can to assist Priestess Raenell who shall be acting ambassador for the Central Skyline in assure peace between Dragon and Azarian."

Rorek's brows furrowed and with little hesitation interrupted, "Excuse me, but Priestess Raenell? Acting ambassador? What about the Princes?"

"Who are you to question?" the male that Rorek had interrupted asked abruptly.

Rorek stood along side Malchior and bowed his head in respect, "Forgive me, I am Rorek Aiedail and I was only trying to understand –"

The Monk held up his hand to silence the wizard, "Unnecessary, we understand your concern and you must understand that this is a safety precaution. Too much has been happening and there is only so much we can risk. Raenell, you understand do you not?"

"Fully." Raven answered obediently, making Kenneth sick to his stomach, gods … he really did hate authority.

"If all is understood," another male in the 13 spoke, "then know that there will be a ship waiting for you to depart later tonight. A servant will call upon you when the time is right. Dismissed."

Bowing the four left the room, each with a bad taste in their mouths.

Francesca twitched her ears and bumped her head to her master's hand, Kenneth looked down at her and frowned, _Wonder if it's possible to teach you how to sneak around … _yes, the idea he gave Raven earlier was still in his head, though now he was more determined to go through with it. If only to piss of the higher ups, because like stated so many times before, he **_HATED _**authority.

--

**Malchior: Young one? Young one? Why that – I'll – hold on … why does Ellris concern himself with what Raven doing close to me?**

**Me: _(shrugs) _How am I supposed to know.**

**Raven: You're the narrator; I think you'd know.**

**Me: … O.O … oh … yeah … you're right. When did you get so smart!**

**Raven: … There's something wrong with you.**

**Me: But it's that something that makes this story so good. l8er daez!**


	37. Don't Ruin It

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: _(bangs head on desk) BANG! BANG! BANG! _Can some one throw me a damn paper bag! I can't show my face around here anymore! Oh gods, I'm sooo totally embarrassed! AHHHAAAAHHH!**

**Rorek: _(grabs cimple and slaps her across the face) _Get a hold of yourself woman, what the hell? Why are you so panicked?**

**X: See the skit? _(throws Rorek the skit, leaving cimple to continue banging her head on her desk)_**

**Rorek: . … Well now … that's … rather … interesting. O.o o.O**

**Me: Somebody shoot me now! I don't know what came over me! It just … happened! AAAHHHHAHAHHAHH!**

**--**

**Don't Ruin It**

"Damn!" Malchior cursed openly as the Priest left himself, Rorek, Raven, and Kenneth in the library alone, leaning against a shelf of books and glaring at the ground he ran his clawed fingers through his ebony locks and shook his head, "They're planning something. That was just too convenient for us … if not suspiciously enough a set up."

Raven tsked and rolled her eyes, "They're the 13 Monks, they're always up to something. Whether it's for their own gain or not …"

On the side Kenneth with Francesca shrugged, "Whatever, looks like we're off to check out the Dragon Clan. Who's Grandmaster Zhain, Malchior? Someone we should know about?"

The still clearly disturbed dragon raised a brow and gave Kenneth an odd look then shook his head, "No, Zhain was never one to … aw shit!"

"What now?" Raven scoffed plopping onto the bay window was a tired sigh.

While Malchior growled away, "The Northeastern Lands, that's where Malachite said he stationed himself as one of the Four Defenders for that territory."

Lost, Kenneth let it be known with a blank, "Wha?"

"Malachite, he was an old friend," Malchior growled even lower and yanked at the tendrils of his hair, "God, how could I have forgotten him! He'll recognize me on sight!"

""_Was" _an old friend?" Rorek raised a brow, "What happened?"

Malchior scowled at the wizard, "Oh, I was trapped in a **_book _**for a thousand years and never called, do the math."

Suddenly feeling like an idiot for asking such a question Rorek cleared his throat and looked off to space. Raven sighed and closed her eyes; "We'll think of something … for now, I think we should recollect everything that's happened so far and go with the flow. We're just going to try and convince the dragons to keep the peace with Azarath and to have a little more patience where the illegal trafficking of slaves from their kind is concerned."

"Yeah …" Kenneth snorted and made his way to the exit, "right, well, I'm out. Those Amulets ain't gonna find themselves ya know."

Raven shot up, "Kenneth! Don't you **dare **steal those Amulets!"

Just as he was closing the doors behind him the thief winked playfully, "Wouldn't dream."

Fingers crossed behind his back and that sly grin on his face the thief was gone and Rorek was following, "I might as well see if Saligia really is what she is. If it's even possible."

Malchior rolled his eyes, "Oh give it a rest already Rorek, my sister is **NOT **the Angel of Death's chosen successor!"

"You never know, better safe then sorry Malchior, good day," with that innocent smile of his Rorek nodded his head in a gentleman manner and closed the door, leaving Malchior to grumble about: _'stupid paranoid wizards and their stupid dumbass theories'_.

Raven shook her head and stood up from her bay window to walk deeper into the library, Malchior caught her movement and looked around. Noticing that they were really alone, he followed her wondering what it was she was looking for, yet at the same time wondering just what tonight had in store for them. By all means, they – the 13 Monks – were actually sending her to meet his family. Maybe not blood, but his kind … it made him unsure whether or not if that was such a good idea. Especially with Rorek and Kenneth tagging a long – not like they were going to be caught dead sitting around in the Palace anyway.

Kenneth hated government, and Rorek didn't like to impose.

Or what he thought was imposing.

Malchior sighed and leaned his head on a shelf when Raven stopped – deep into the archives and far from the exit yet next to another bay window. Using its natural light as a reading advantage, Malchior blinked slowly and just drank in her form and aura, feeling himself calming down from all his raging thoughts. Raven looked up from her book to Malchior after feeling him staring at her for a good minute. Not that she didn't have patience to out last him, she could just feel his emotions spiraling every which way possible, only to suddenly stop and focus on her. It made her curious to what he could possibly be thinking about that put him in such a twist.

He smirked when she looked up at him then pushed off the shelf and made his way towards her. Soundlessly he waltz and Raven stayed put, snapping the book she was skimming through closed to ask, "Something the matter?"

"There was," he answered with a hushed tone, as if afraid to be heard from other's in the library when they were the only ones in the area. Raven looked down and watched his nimble clawed fingers take her book and put it back in its place. While the others swirled around her chin and pulled her back up to look at him, Raven knew what came next and did nothing to stop him. There was just no point when she enjoyed his every touch just as much as he enjoyed how she tasted.

So sweet, and that was just her kisses.

Last night replaying in his head and what he could have been able to do with his little Raven if it weren't for Rorek to go and open his mouth about etiquettes. Or when he had actually called her demonic blood to surface in her room … but then that damned letter had to come through. In fact … he knew many a time he could have made Raven his forever and a day, but couldn't because it was the wrong time. Either that, or she just wasn't in the mood, like last night, which made it no fun for him.

Slowly, reluctantly he pulled away from her, basking in her lovely sweet scent of tasty vanilla and plumeria (a flower), plus if the hinted scent of her arousal wasn't note of what he was doing to her. Malchior chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers, "Does sweet Raven want to play after leaving me alone last night? You're no fun."

Raven couldn't help a fanged smirk of her own, "I'm sure you found other means of having funwithout me."

Malchior pulled back and put a finger to her lips, "Maybe, but I'd rather play with my mate."

Raven's playful smirk faulted slightly when she heard him use the term _'mate'_ he more than just told her his intentions, and though she was good at holding her emotions. She couldn't help the flash of insecurity go through clear enough for Malchior to see, running his claw to the back of her ear to push away the strand that got in the way of her pretty face. He asked curiously, "What is it you're still so unsure about love?"

_That you'll just leave me after you get what you want …_ she thought to herself, but never, **_never _**would she say that to his face for the simple reason that she knew he'd never do such a thing. How she knew? She didn't … she just … **_knew, _**but was it enough to just trust him? Was it enough to just rely on him fully to be there for her if she didn't hear it come from his mouth? Could she just trust him right off the bat after what he had done a couple years ago? Raven gulped and closed her eyes, shaking her head she tip-toed up to his height and pulled him down in a meaningful kiss, _You've proved me wrong many times over since you came back … I think it's only fair I return the favor._

Arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss, Malchior was only so happy to respond and carried her up off the ground. Eliciting a muffled gasp from his little Raven as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself from falling. Effortlessly Malchior brought her to the bay window and laid her down. Pulling away from her and reaching up to slide the curtains closed, he suddenly found himself engulfed in her dark magic and dropping into oblivion. Only to come through, suddenly laying atop his sweet Raven upon her bed in her room.

Snickering Malchior looked down at his blushing mate knowing why she was suddenly so shy, when her silky violet hair wildly tossed around her head. Malchior decided to fix her little shy problem and flashed a clawed finger in her line of view. She looked at it confused for a second then looked up at him only to find him leaning down to whisper into her ear while his clawed finger went to the collar of her shirt, "Last chance … ready or not, Raven."

Gods, did he really have to ask?

Raven was already lost when she felt him clamp his jaw around the crook of her neck, once again, never piercing flesh, but the pressure was driving her demonic side crazy! She nothing more than for him to bite down hard and send her reeling into cloud nine, clutching his shirt. Raven hardly knew what she was doing when her claws dug into the flimsy fabric literally tearing it off. Loosing her humanity to her demonic desire once more, Malchior took that as the go ahead and with one fluid swipe a clean cut down her collar to her shorts she was undressed.

The wonders of having claws, made things **_so _**much easier.

Wanting nothing more than to drink in her bare beauty, she was faster in pulling him into a deep kiss, not that he was complaining. Made it much more fun for him as he cupped one of her soft mounds of flesh in his hand, molding and playing with the hardened nipple. Loving the muffled moans he got from his little demoness and feeling a little playful trailed his free hand down the side of her soft curves to her thigh and slid his hand to her nether regions. Tracing her moist folds, Malchior grinned within the kiss and easily inserted a finger into her perfectly lubricated core never worried if his claws could tear into her.

Raven's eyes flashed scarlet for a split second before closing tightly and throwing her head back into her pillow, breathlessly screaming Malchior's name to the ceiling, as her hands gripped her sheets. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Raven thanked the gods of Azarath that the palace walls were thick and soundproof. Otherwise, the only thing worse then having the palace hear her _'activities' _were if her mother were to hear it.

After all, she **was **still living in the palace.

Hands twisted and clutched the sheets below her when she felt Malchior slowly pull his finger out only to push it back in even slower, killing her with his torturous method. Malchior only further sent her reeling when she felt his tongue flick across her left breast before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard enough to earn him another moan from his sweet Raven. She really did taste sweet, catching her off guard Raven bit down on her lower lip when he inserted a second finger into her tight entrance and increased his rhythm.

Just absolutely loving the sounds she made, he went up and caught her in a heated kiss that she more then eagerly responded. Whimpering when he would go no faster than that slow teasing pace which was pushing her close to insanity! Pushing against his fingers to get them to go deeper, he did the unthinkable and pulled out of her completely! Growling at him, the rim of her violet eyes turning red, Malchior chuckled and kissed her forehead. Moving a strand of her violet hair that stuck to her sweating brows, "Don't give me that look love, be patience."

"You're the one that more than wanted to take me in public," Raven, as witty and sarcastic as ever replied forcefully, the suspense was murdering her. She had to lure Malchior out some how, because her pride just couldn't allow for her to be so needy and not have him feel the same way. When in all actuality it was taking every amount of will power for Malchior not to just ravish her body ruthlessly. "I thought you wanted to have fun."

"What ever my mate wishes," somehow, Malchior's pants and boxers ended up on the floor as he positioned himself comfortably in between Raven's separated knees. Flushed and suddenly impatient, Raven nodded up at Malchior's questioning gaze and without further warning he thrust deep into her center and quickly caught her in a kiss when she hissed. The pain stabbed through her body, clenching her eyes shut she felt him stay stalk still waiting for her to adjust to his intrusion.

Raven gasped a prepared breath as she found her hands snaking around his neck when he pulled out of her then slowly pushed back in. Slowly, carefully, not wanting to cause her anymore pain than he already had, Malchior held back as best he could. Gritting his fangs together, and gulping down his dragon instincts, too frustrated to the point that beads of sweat started to run down the side of his face. Raven moaned, and with his forehead pressed on her shoulder she whispered into his ear, "Faster."

Her command was obeyed happily, her walls enclosed around him driving him crazy, so tight, hot and slick, it was hard not to hold himself down as she allowed for him to ravish her. Pushing up against his downward thrusts, the perfect friction in an ancient old dance of two lovers.

"Gods … Raven …" Malchior growled low, his fangs growing as his need for release grew even more desperate, hot, sweating, and panting. In and out with such force Raven was lost in an ecstasy like none other.

Faster, harder in their own world, pressure began to build, feeling like a dam about to burst, Raven threw her head back baring her lengthened fangs she felt it coming fast. Barely registering her claws digging into his flesh and scrapping his back, it only sent Malchior further over the edge. He just couldn't take it anymore, her moaning, their mingling scents, and slick bodies, Raven gasped and groaned when he nipped at her neck. "Ooohh … Malchior!"

She shuttered beneath him and her walls tightening around him were the last straw, with a final thrust he buried himself deep within her and found his release. Eyes already tinted red, Malchior growled loud and without much warning clamped his fangs down onto her neck tasting her sweet blood as he broke flesh and finally marked her as his. Raven gasped and clung onto him for dear life, following his actions she bit into his neck and felt a wave of power flood into her veins.

By the time the action was down everyone in palace felt a flash of power go through his or her person. Rorek and Kenneth in separate rooms nearly fell over in shock as they felt a shift, a change in the air. Francesca laying at the floor mewed and seemed to smile as Kenneth shook his head and put a hand to the side of his head, "Whoa … what the hell?"

In another room in the palace, Arella in the middle of her meditation was suddenly winded when the serge reached her. Uncertain and shocked, she held her head and looked around the empty room then shook her head, _Gwen … did she find herself another boyfriend? _No … that couldn't have been Gwen … the serge Arella knew was too strong.

So who in the palace could it have been she wondered?

Spent, Malchior threw Raven's sheets over their bare bodies and licked at the mark he head given her, watching as the bite mark faded to a faint scar, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Purring and soothing his mate, Raven sighed and rested her forehead on his chest as he held her close, blushing and quite frankly just now realizing what she had just done she gulped. "Malchior … I … I love you."

He stilled, and opened his metallic eyes, looking down at her, Raven looked up at him with her big bright violet eyes. Shinning with nothing but him, he smiled and kissed her forehead, "There now, was that so hard to say?"

She sneered, "Don't ruin it."

"I love you too," he chuckled, but meant every word as he repeated them and was about to pull her back into a hug when he saw something odd forming at her forehead. Sure there was her gem stone still intact, but underneath it an upside down black crescent moon was forming. Taken back, Malchior moved the strands from her hair at the temples to see black strips fading into her hair but tipping towards the crescent moon, he blinked and pulled back, "… no way."

"Malchior?" Raven, apparently seeing the same thing forming at Malchior's forehead, but also having two strips form at either side his ribcage. They looked at one another, with Raven asking, "What's happening?"

"… Well …" uncertain himself, Malchior scoffed in disbelief, "I hardly know, I was an outcast to my clan … and I had already told you I'm not really a Prince … but these marks, that I have and passed to you –" Raven shot a hand to her forehead to feel for the smooth tattoo like marks, " – are the symbol of a Grandmaster and his Mate, but this doesn't make any sense since my title was stripped from me. Literally."

Raven sighed and shook her head, "You know, that knowledge could have been helpful … now it's going to be even harder to cover this."

"You're tell me," Malchior growled and ran his claws through his matted ebony black hair, "now not only will Malachite recognize me, but every other dragon in the Northeastern Lands, but you know what?"

"What?" Raven asked curtly, unsure whether she should be worried about everything that was done … well … actually now that she thought about it. She **should **be worried because she could be pregnant … cursing herself inwardly for not thinking clear enough to pull him out before he released in side her. Raven just hoped that by some miracle she wouldn't be the **"P"** word.

Malchior's purring started up again, and Raven sighed tiredly as he chuckled, "As long as everyone knows you're with me officially … I have to problem with that."

Officially …

Yep … where humans used marriage and rings to show their bond, these marks they shared with one another were their forever-binding contract. In a way … they were officially married … and just like Malchior said Raven felt the same way. She had no problems with showing they were together … however … it was going to be hell explaining it to the 13 Monks why she had done so without consulting them. Or to her mother that was bound to go off if found out.

Plus she had her friends back on Earth …

Wow … did she really have to answer to all those people?

Raven wasn't sure, but for now she just curled up next to Malchior and basked in the afterglow.

_**((--Sunset--))**_

"**_I'll be sure to tell him," _**Raven wrapped in her sheets nodded to the servant girl from earlier.

The girl bowed, **_"Thank you my Lady, your ship awaits you in the courtyard as well as your other companions. The 13 have requested for you not to take so long."_**

"**_Of course,"_** Raven bowed the same as the servant, but the girl took off down the hall never minding the odd mark on her forehead. Raven closed her door and felt Malchior from behind encircle his arms around her waist.

"So we have to leave now?" Malchior pouted and twirled her violet locks within his clawed finger, "But we were just having fun."

"Just?" Raven scoffed and walked her way to her bath room, "Malchior, you've had me for the whole day! Leave me alone already."

Malchior raised a brow and leaned against the door, "You don't mean that do you?"

"What I meant was for you to contain yourself," Raven growled and walked into her bathroom, "now go to your room and get ready to go."

Still pouting, Malchior snorted when she went into her bathroom, opening the exit of her door to leave, he stopped and grinned evilly. Closing the door and with the swiftness that could put any sly demon to shame, Malchior snuck to the bathroom with every intention of catching his demoness off guard. What could it hurt?

--

Out in the courtyard, Kenneth laid back against Francesca under the tree, just chilling out while Rorek paced the grassy ground nervously, every now and again glancing to the entrance of the Palace. _Where are they … _he thought worriedly, Arella standing off to the side close to the ship her eyes closed and meditating in wait, she sighed and looked down to Kenneth and Francesca, "Excuse me."

Kenneth looked up to Arella, not really knowing if she was talking to him, "Yeah?"

"Your nightstalker," she pointed, Francesca's ear flicked at the sound and lifting her head up tilted it curiously as Arella asked, "How were you able to obtain such a creature?"

"Rorek" Kenneth jerked a thumb to the pacing wizard, "he's the one that found her, she just likes me better I guess."

Arella nodded, "Oh, of course."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

Kenneth shrugged and sat up, "You asked me about Francesca, why?"

Arella waved her hand in dismissal, after recovering from shock that she had actually been questioned so openly and crudely. "Oh, no reason just curious is all. White nightstalkers are rare, and rather hard to control. Even common shadows and you are human yes?"

"Yeah …"

"Then it makes it even more so interesting."

Nonchalantly Kenneth shrugged once more and lain back on Francesca, "Whatever, cool."

"There you are!" both Arella and Kenneth looked up to see Malchior and Raven coming out dressed and ready to go. Though with an annoyed look plaster on Raven's face she looked up at Rorek and stilled when she saw her mother there, _Crap! _"Where have you been? We've been waiting for a good hour!"

"Well then I guess we better get going then," Raven rushed to the ship and yanked Malchior after her, passing by her mother she kissed her on the cheek, "hi mom, bye mom."

"Wait, Raenell …" Arella trailed as Raven jumped onto the ship, Malchior barely having a chance to bow respectfully to her, Kenneth jumped to his feet and with Francesca next to him bound up to the ship.

"Yo! Rae! Mal! I'm not going alright, I got some stuff to deal with here."

Raven shot Kenneth a suspicious glare, "X … I'm warning you …"

"Chill! Rorek ain't goin' either, he'll watch me," Kenneth shrugged nad jumped back off with Francesca still aboard, "Francesca will go with you guys for back up or whatever. See ya!"

"Hold on!" Rorek glared at Kenneth, "Who said that **_I _**or **_either _**of us are stay?"

Kenneth grinned, "Me." grabbing a hold of the wizards elbow and pulling him away from the ship he whispered, between gritted teeth, "I need your help with finding the Amulets."

"I'm not going to help you steal Kenneth," Rorek nearly shouted, but the thief shook his head.

"No, no dumbass, you're just going to help be find them, if Saligia is who you say she is then we're gonna need them."

Arella on the side tilted her head seeing the stress of the two raised a brow, "Is there something the matter?"

Kenneth looked to Arella and smiled as sweet as he could muster, "Nah, we were just talkin' is all … you know … gonna wait for Raven and Malchior to get back from their meeting is all … yeah … um … let's get out of here."

Kenneth shoved Rorek back to the palace with Francesca pressing the button for the ships door to shut and singling for the pilot to take off. Raven looked out the window to stare at Kenneth and Rorek in wonder. They weren't going with them … should she be worried … they were separating. Glancing over to Malchior he just shook his head and shrugged lost as much as she was. Raven sat back and frowned, _This isn't going very well … _

_--_

… **It was my first ever lemon! Give me a break please! I know it sucked eggs but come on! I tried! _(bangs head on desk) BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _I'm totally going to hell …**

**Raven: If I don't take you there myself!**

**Me: Please! Please! Please! Kill me now! Just murder me! AH!**

**Rorek: Since cimple is too busy trying to kill herself I'll say it. l8er daez**


	38. Under the Blood Red Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but everyone in this chapter is mine, all mine! Accept Malchior and Raven … yeah … they sadly still _aren't _mines. **

**A/N:) thanks for the support guys, hugs all around! Still embarrassed for last chapter though, but getting over it – SEE! The paper bag's burnt (I'm a pyromaniac LOOOVE FYYAH!)! I didn't have to use it after all! **

**X: Other then suffocation, yeah, you don't. _(to the side)_ Damn so close! Could have had her, could have made her disappear!**

**Rorek: Oh stop it already X! She's obviously not going anywhere soon so lay off!**

**Me: I don't even know why you guys are arguing; you're not even in this chapter! At least … I don't think … **

**X: Not a surprise on your part.**

**Me: Whatever, this chapter will be the beginning of the dark saga – this CAN be called a saga now can't it? I mean, look at it! It's 38 frickin' chapters long! Focuses on Saligia and Ellris (sorry Last Haven ****I did say she'd be popping up more later on.) Any way, quick note before you go on reading:**

_Favorite _**and** _Pet _**mean the same thing for Dragons and Demons, even though they have different words to describe a _"servant"_ their meanings are the same and they understand each other. So … yeah! That was note to make it easier for you to read! OH and before I stop stalking gotta say: Enjoy! **

**AND! To add, this chapter wasn't supposed to take as long as it did! The Document Manager thing was being retarded and I couldn't get it up fast enough. It kept saying error on the frickin' page! Ugh ... I tell ya, technology's cool, but when it breaks down, I just wanna kick in the shins!**

**--**

**Under the Blood-Red Moon**

"_You're order is simple, go in and deliver the message, though be sure to keep Zhain alive. Confirm order." _Ellris ordered within Saligia's head.

The dragoness growled and pushed off another tree branch as she made cut her way through **_Tyzilah az Lamishy _**or _"The Hunter Forest"_ in plain old English and it went by it's name. Where the Four Grandmasters around the surface world of Azarath ruled the Northwest, Northeast, Southwest, and Southeastern lands of Azarath. The demons ruled the North, South, West, and East right now she was in dangerous territory.

The Demon Lord to the North never tolerated trespassers and she was cutting through his lands to get to the Northeast lands ruled by the Grandmaster Zhain. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Saligia gasped and yelped when the earth shuttered under her and through the ground a **HUGE** horrendous centipede shot up and roared at her, **_"Who are you to be trespassing within in the great Lord Koyxaen's lands! Speak fast worm!"_**

Saligia sweat-dropped with a dry look, _"Stand by for confirmation,"_ she replied to Ellris and held out her right hand to the centipede flashing him her fangs and claws provoking him to attack, _I'm the worm? Feh, useless bug,_ **_"I am the dragoness Saligiari Ellris'omus belonging to the Southeast Dragon Clan and you're in the way!"_**

"_**A dragon you say … delicious! I claim you as my Pet! Resistance is futile!"**_

"**_I'm nobody's Favorite!"_** leaping off the branch she had perched herself upon, the centipede roared in outrage when his _"pet"_ ran from him and looked up to see the dragoness coming down on him claws first. For his size he moved surprisingly fast and dodged her attack then whipped his tail around and with a dead aim slapped Saligia into one of the oversized giant trees. Yet like the hardheaded dragon she was Saligia came back with a push off the tree. The centipede jerked his head back and opened it's ugly mouth to spit down acid at her agile attack.

Saligia corrected her attack pattern to dodge the acid and once cleared scampered up a tree and launched herself to the centipede once more. This time when he slapped his lower body at her she hooked her claws into his flesh and once he whipped his tail around at the right second she released her hold and flew right a top the demon's head. Cocking her elbow back with her clawed hand in a threatening pose stabbed down onto his brain and chanted a spell, charging her hand up she shot her power into the demon's body.

Ruthlessly scattering his remains all about the forest, Saligia had long since flipped off and shielded the shower of demon guts from her person afterwards took a deep breath and snorted at the smell of death in the air flicking her clawed hands to get the blood off she called back to Ellris as she took off still heading towards the Northeastern lands, _"Confirming order, deliver message to the Grandmaster Zhain of the Northeastern Lands, yet keep said Grandmaster alive. Understood."_

"_Very good, though out of curiosity, what kept you so long child?"_

Ellris sounded genuinely curious, but it wasn't like Saligia cared, however answered absentmindedly, _"Just an unneeded detour, it won't happen again."_

"_Good."_

Without further exchange of words Saligia concentrated on her entire journey through the Northern lands till she hit the Northeastern lands wide open plains where she made her way to the Castle that held Zhain within his territory. Traveling under the cover of night with the bright Azarian haunting blue moon shining onto her, watching and recording her every move. The wind whirled behind her and seemed to push her faster to the fate that awaited the unsuspecting Northeastern territories.

In no time flat the Castle came into her view and she pushed her wings out, switching from her faster then normal pace on foot to the unbelievable speed she held while in the air. Beating with a rhythmic _fwoomp_ of her wings that matched the thumping of her heart as the gate was seen and the dragons that stood at watch. Flicking out her right hand, by will alone she called forth her birthright, the double-sided scythe, twirling it with one hand she chanted a quick concealment spell and without a second thought launched her weapon. Watching as it spun out in blurred metal flashes towards the dragons, taking one out before the other could sense something wrong his head went flying right off his shoulders.

Still flying fast Saligia was jerked back when her weapon came spinning back at her like a boom-a-rang, grabbing it, but twirl it to a stop she held it at the ready and pressed forward. Shooting up over the gate and diving through the courtyard where the lower ranked followers growled at her trespass. Landing at the center of the courtyard and folding her wings over her shoulders she flicked back her long braided sapphire hair and glared at the challenging dragons, **_"Call the Defenders and there will be unnecessary blood-shed. I am Saligiari Ellris'omus from the Southeastern Dragon Clan, last remaining daughter of Ellris'malchron. Come forth Grandmaster Zhain so that you may bare witness to the message my Master has bestowed upon me to give unto you!"_**

"**_Saligiari! Death's Disciple! She lives!" _**she heard a dragoness of high rank shriek in fear, and scowled when even more whispers spread through the courtyard like wildfire. Dragons here, and dragons there, all in their humanoid form weaving tales of her past and the chosen one that she was to a particular type of Angel that earned a bad rep.

She let none of their words get to her, she just wanted to get this done and over with before everything got out of hand … well … actually … things were about to get a little messy. Her father would see to it that this'd play to his great amusement. Zhain was never a dragon known of his brave actions unlike his father, not a Black Diamond, but an Emerald Saligia felt for his presences and frowned when instead she felt the Four Defenders approaching.

The Four Defenders were like the bodyguards to the Grandmaster and the Dragon Clan in general. The most trusted selected few close and loyal to the Grandmaster; they were also the most powerful of the Clan … Saligia showed no fear as she saw one of the Four jump forth from the tall tips of the Castle. Another from the crowd and the last two from the castle, though not as extravagant an entrance as the first or how she herself had entered, Saligia sighed and gave a dry expression to the drakes and dragonesses in the courtyard that scrambled for safety, **_"Must we always do things the hard way?"_**

"**_Sally …"_** the drake that had came from the Castle first spoke to her softly and almost desperately. Saligia frowned and tensed suspiciously at the young Defender that had addressed her so formally. With dark hunter green eyes and dark brown frivolous hair, the warmth and pleading tone in his voice had something _click_ in her head. She knew him … from long ago … he was one of Malchior's known _"friends"_ … looking at him now she was saddened to find him on the receiving end of Ellris' fun, **_"Little Sally … wha … how …"_**

He was stumbling for the right choice of words that just eluded him … Saligia sighed and shook her head, **_"Well … isn't this an unpleasant surprise … Malachite, I knew you'd become a Defender. Now if you don't wish to loose your life, please, beg your Grandmaster to come forth and I shall leave in peace. All I wish is to deliver my message."_**

Malachite … Malchior's old friend shook his head and looked to the rest of his fellow Defenders. Making it obvious for Saligia to see that he was the leader of the Four and was trying to decipher what was right and what was supposed to be done. It was hard … Saligia … even though she never looked at him twice, Malachite saw her as a close friend. Whenever Malchior didn't have the time (or more likely the patience) for her she'd hang around him since her sisters weren't at all fair to her. Saligia, she was considered one of the drakes that knew how to fit in with them rather than the gossiping dragonesses.

So now, life in all its humor slapped this in his face.

After taking care of her, and actually mourning over her supposed _"death"_ coming into contact with her after many years was about to fight against her to defend his clan. Wow … talk about ironic dark humor. Thrown with the decision with either to stand down and plead with his Grandmaster thus risking not only exile for deliberately going against his orders, but possibly death for even **jeopardizing **the clans' safety.

Saligia didn't like the look she was getting from Azurite, knowing that he was a good little drake that would follow any order, yet even have the heart to consider going against it if he thought it was worth it. In her head, Saligia pleaded with him, wishing she could out loud to him, but never finding the courage gulped as took a deep breath, _Let me though, Malachite, please._

Either way … they both knew … as sapphire meet hunter green … Malachite would loose.

"… **_St-Stand down … Saligia, don't make this harder then it already is." _**it couldn't be helped … Azurite was too loyal a drake to his lands … he'd foolishly give his own life if it wasn't the right choice to make – at least in Saligia's eyes.

Saligia shook her head, **_"Wrong move Malachite … let me through to the Grandmaster."_**

"**_That's not an option on your part, stand down, drop your weapon, and come quietly … please." _**The other three Defenders looking among one another oddly, unsure about their commander's reason behind his **pleading** for a criminal to so as he said. Though knowing what Saligia was through rumors and stories blamed it on the Sapphire dragoness and glared at Saligia who challenged them openly with a defiant sneer.

Looking back to Malachite she mockingly twirled her scythe and then dropped it on the ground to Malachite's feet. It seemed weightless, useless on the ground, but Saligia just hoped they'd take her warning to heart, **_"Be sure not to touch it with your bare hands … it's not your burden to carry."_**

Malachite nodded absentmindedly to her warning and gestured for the three other's to take her to the holding cells. Roughly they grabbed her and pulled her towards the entrance, Malachite looked down at her weapon and turned his head up to a Dragoness Guard and called her to him. Obliging his command she dropped from her perch onto one knee to bow low to her commanded, **_"Use whatever power you can to lift the scythe towards the Armory, be careful not to touch it."_**

"**_Might I inquires as to the reason Commander?" _**she asked curiously as she looked down at the odd scythe, shivering when she felt a strange aura emitting from it. As if it had a soul of its own.

Malachite frowned and shrugged obviously feeling the same thing though chose not to sow it out right, **_"I haven't a single clue, but Saligia does not say things that –"_**

Talk was over with then they heard a roar of warning erupt within the castle, Malachite wasted no time in responding to the cry, but the dragoness he summoned to pick up the weapon looked down at the scythe and gaped when it wasn't to be seen! Back up to her commander she narrowed her eyes and went after him, already knowing it was that Sapphire that was behind it all. Entering through one of the open Gothic Arches, the dragoness raced down the hall following the scent of her Commander and something even more so dangerous.

**Blood.**

Turning down a corridor headed towards the holding cell the dragoness gasped and came to a skidding halt when she meet up with a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her days – if she lived long enough to even have it haunt her. Saligia … smeared in her comrades' blood, and her scythe dripping with the crimson liquid, the three of the Four Defenders were slaughtered … ruthlessly. Drained with no hope of revival unless the Angel of Death himself was merciful.

Saligia looked up from her deed and turned towards the dragoness with a sad frown, **_"Death … sister … is a release, never a punishment. Remember that."_**

Locking her innocent eyes upon Saligia's black sapphire hues was a big mistake, because the dragoness found herself locked. All muscle movement, brainpower wasn't plausible, feeling was numb … but instead of fearing it. Saligia felt she should be grateful of the enchantment she put on her, because as Saligia walked up to her and retracted her claws.

A single swift stab to the dragoness' heart was no more and her eyes grew dull, void … dead as the stronger Sapphire pulled her hand out of her chest and flicked the blood towards the ground. No emotion what so ever upon her face she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, holding out her scythe she gathered the dead to her arms, **_"This is your guardian commanding you to arise! Heed my words and rise to do as I say! Listen to me and only me, your leader to the plains of paradise and hell! I command you to RISE!"_**

No fancy flash of light, no puff of smoke, no nothing to show her power … but the sudden standing of the once dead dragons heeding her words. Their eyes void of no will of thought and their wounds seemingly heeled, they looked to their master and Saligia eyed the four. Opening her mouth to give out her next command, an unprecedented surprise was brought to her when a knife went soaring through the air, heading to her head. The dragoness that stood the closest to the attack reached out and grabbed the weapon turning to stare at Malachite flanked by a miniature army of sorts.

His hunter green eyes glaring warningly and painfully at Saligia who stared back with no readable expression as she called to him, **_"You should have begged your Grandmaster an audience with me … now you brought this upon yourself."_**

"**_I brought nothing upon myself," _**Azurite roared in outrage, **_"Saligia! You're Azrael's Apprentice, killing other's is not in your power let alone controlling them, it's as forbidden as necromancy itself!"_**

"**_Correction, Malachite," _**Saligia bared her fangs and bowed her head, having her sapphire hair cover over her void blue eyes, **_"I am Azrael's Apprentice … but only because of my actions … if I am born to succeed the Angel of Death, then I first must become the very definition of Death, and that is to meet my quota. This is inevitable my friend."_**

"_**It's only inevitable because you've given up! Damn you Saligia there's another way for you, there always is! Stop this insanity at once before it gets out of hand! To hell with Ellris, for your own sake Saligia stop at once!"**_

He was pleading, he was convincing, and he was trying to be a good friend.

Saligia was grateful he cared, but he didn't know a **_thing _**about darkness, and he was going to pay for his ignorance and romanticized dreaming. **_"A lovely speech Malachite … but you're not me and I highly doubt you've looked up every possible way for me to succeed Azrael. So for _**YOUR**_ own sake, I'll ask _**YOU **_to stand down and drop your weapons, because I'm getting to Zhain, I'll hunt him down if he has escaped, but I have business with him."_**

Malachite shook his head and gripped his sword tightly, he didn't want to, but it was his duty. So he pleaded once more, **_"Saligia … please … no."_**

"…" a momentary pause on her half, and for a second Malachite hoped that she'd listen to him, but it was not to be, **_"… Kill them all, but leave Zhain to me."_**

In no second flat it was a blood bath, Malachite, occupied with one of his fellow Defenders out of the corner of his eyes watched Saligia waltz through the chaos unscathed. He couldn't believe this was happening, not one bit, throwing a controlled dragon off of him he shouted out his order, **_"Do not let Saligia get away! She must be brought down!"_**

The order didn't go unheard from Saligia, looking back over her shoulder to see one by one the guards and soldiers alike falling to death's hands … then rising to serve her. Their deaths, their souls, their very life force fed her the energy needed to press on with this massacre Ellris sent her on. With every life dead under her brought her closer to the power needed to become what she was born to be. Growing indifferent every time a soul fell to her mercy, with a flick of her braided hair she looked away from hunter green eyes and continued on her way.

The blue moonlight shinning and bleeding blood red drenching the world with crimson tears that cried out in mourning sorrow for the dead … it wasn't literal of course … but the moon. To Saligia … it was damning. It reminded her she was being watched, being judged, being frowned upon, pitied, and cursed all in one. Where the moon wished for a cloud to come and hide it's shine from the evil being done … Saligia wished for a cloud to come to spare the innocent moon of the horror that was her reality.

She pressed on and blew open the throne room doors where she spotted even more guards in her way of Zhain that glared at her direction. Locked on him she tilted her head, **_"Good evening Grandmaster Zhain," _**she cooed mockingly, **_"May I acquire to the occasion of so many soldiers? Is there some sort of appreciation night created for them during my absents?"_**

"_**Kill her! Kill the Hellborn Child!"**_

Saligia dodged a dead aimed attack from one of the dragons then charged through the large group till she was at the center, where she cartwheeled with her scythe expertly and swung it around. The scent of blood lased heavily within the air as she ruthless cut down her own kind, not once did she stumble out of place. Let down her guard, or even turn her back to any dragon within the room, her void sapphire eyes locked on Grandmaster Zhain her primary target. With a growl, Saligia cut down the miniature army without so much as a blink of an eye. The last soldier was never spared and she finished him without a second thought.

Still in the middle of the blood … the deaths … virtually in the center of her destruction she grinned at the Grandmaster's fearful yellow eyes. Why was she grinning? Because she saw it … his fear … his fear of her … his fear of Death herself standing before him. The crimson blood shined a brilliant black-beauty at her feet, and upon her person … fiery and angry, yet still smooth and helpless that silence within the throne room was deafening. Zhain couldn't believe it … couldn't put his claw finger to believe that such a girl was possible.

All the stories … all the rumors … they paled in comparison to the Angel of Death before him.

Sure she was only the **_real _**Angel of Death's **_apprentice_** trying to make herself worthy of teaching and of the job that she would be succeeding … but … with the sight that Zhain beheld now. He was quite ready to claim that Saligia was death herself … **THAT** was why Saligia was grinning … because she knew his fear. **_"You shouldn't have been a coward Zhain … all I asked was for an audience with you so that I may deliver a message to you from My Grandmaster Ellris'malchron. Just a word … now I must make an example from your drakes. RISE!"_**

Much to Zhains shock the dragons she had slaughter rose at her command. No wounds seen, no sign of death at all … but their void dead eyes … **_"Lay waste to the Northeastern lands, do not stop unless I give my word. GO! NOW!"_**

Roars of bloodlust echoed for miles un-end as the lost souls of the dead picked up in numbers and her power grew ever the stronger … though her grin fell. To sadness … to sorrow, to mourning pity when she was left alone with Zhain, and her Hellborn Father rose from the shadows to finally let himself be known to the Grandmaster of the Northeastern lands. It was quite evident that unless something was not done fast his kingdom would fall … Saligia eyed her father and sensed the pure satisfaction stretching across his face as she chuckled and took in a deep breath.

Blood … the iron that was sweet to his senses, **_"Lovely …"_**

"**_Ellris,"_** Zhain growled, **_"you're supposed to be locked away in hell! Who set you free so that I may punish their damned soul!"_**

"**_Damned soul is correct my brother,"_** Ellris laughed outright and listened close to the sounds of death as it rang beautifully in his ears, **_"though I highly doubt there's reason to care about who's done it, because … well … she's been taken care of. Now, to the matter at hand … I have a very promising composition for you brother. As you can see my daughter, Saligiari, is quite the powerhouse … in a matter of – oh say – the end of the night your castle will be nothing but rubble. Her undead army increases with every single dead at her command and soon enough your entire kingdom will be none existent … and just for my amusement I'll make it so that it's impossible for you to die just so you can live with the harsh reality of your cowardice mistake of turning my daughter away. OR … you can surrender to me here and now to spare you the shame and guilt. Which will it be?"_**

What could be done?

What should be done?

What would be done?

It didn't take long for the powerless drake to come to a decision … and Malachite, alive, breathing and full of disbelief held onto his arm that had a deep gasp within it by one of Saligia's undead army. He watched … and he mourned the death of dignity as his Grandmaster dropped to his knees in defeat at Ellri's feet, gulping and closing his eyes. He shook his head and looked away unable to watch as mutiny was performed within the throne room, a low moaning roar escaped his throat and it didn't go unheard to Saligia. Trying hard to keep a straight face she turned away from the two drakes to stare out to moonlit night.

The moonlight …

Light reveals evil for what it was …

It revealed her for what she was …

A traitor to mortality …

"**_Let us go Saligia,"_** Ellris commanded, Saligia obeyed and as she turned her back to the defeated drake her father gave her, her final command for the Northeastern lands, _"Kill him." _No mercy on her part as she spun around and with a clean swipe slit Zhain's throat and retired her scythe for the night, saying a little prayer as she called Zhain to her own army and subsided the dead for the night. They will be needed for a much later purpose she was sure as Ellris walked to the window that looked down to the blood drenched grounds. **_"Malchior and his … _**mate **_will be arriving soon, be sure everything is laid out as it should be. Make sure all that has seen you is killed. Can I trust you to accomplish this without incident?"_**

"**_You know I'd never let my _**Grandmaster **_down," _**Saligia growled, gritting her fangs together as she tried her best to stomach the fowl stench in the air, **_"it shall be done."_**

"**_Good … I'll leave you then,"_** in the shadows Ellris vanished, leaving Saligia to clean up the mess with a simple raining spell that drenched the lands and using a few of her undead. She gave them back their memory of those living in the Palace and sent them on a rampage to make sure all that knows of her and her father's exists was cut down. Walking back to Zhain she knelt before him and tilted her head in frustration, _I've never tried this before … but since I broke every rule in the "necromancy-law" I might as well … _

Hand to his wound Saligia called to his lost soul from the plains and gritted her teeth when he fought back from control. Forcing herself to hold him down, Saligia slammed his soul back into his body, quickly healing the wound. His eyes shot wide open; breath became almost impossible for the already dead soul returned to life without a sacrifice. Before she lost him again, Saligia slit her wrist at the right angle to pour her blood out and onto his lips letting him drink it all the while chanting her controlling spell. Feeling the power over him fully submit she took a deep breath and pulled her wrist back, feeling him resist for a moment, but not enough to suggest his rebellion.

Saligia took a deep breath and brought a clawed hand to the back of his head and lifted his blank expression to her face, **_"You know not of what happened … you have seen not of the true murder … you have heard not of what has conspired when life once crossed your veins. The truth is my words … the truth is my eyes … the truth you've heard from me and only me. Believe me completely, for my knowledge is yours."_**

Without much warning Saligia shot a hand to the top of Zhain's head and pressed hard, flinching when his soul resist her to replace all his memories with her false lies. Yes, the soul knew they were lies, ever last one of the fake made up images that fluttered passed his eyes, they were lies that were meant for him to believe. Believe completely. Believe … **_completely! _**It was little Zhain's soul could do and with a harsh roar, he gave into the powerful young dragoness.

Her story now his memory.

Her lies now his belief.

Her pain now his.

Pulling away and letting him fall back onto the ground exhausted and tired, she knew her resurrected soul would not last … she wasn't strong enough yet to hold a soul in a body. Yet she knew he'd stay alive long enough for Malchior and Raven to come … speaking of the two, Saligia swayed in her steps as he tiredly walked back to the archway windows to look up and out to the drenched lands. Feeling sprinkles of rain splash on her face, she sighed and closed her eyes.

_They're here … _looking back to Zhain, Saligia tightened her grip on the window to make sure she didn't fall over. The spell had really taken a lot out of her and she wasn't going to sit back and wonder if she could take her brother or the demoness on in her state. Vanishing from sight, Saligia would never know she miscalculated her steps until Malachite showed his face from hiding.

He would be the only one to know the full truth … and he'd tell it to if it was the last thing he'd do.

--

"_Tell me why again you had the pilot drop us off in the middle of the field and in the middle of the rain, again, Raven?" _Malchior snorted and the best he could wipe the water from his face. Keeping a close eye on Raven who hovered above the ground parallel to him following towards the Castle was that was now within plain sight not a few yards away.

Raven responded with a sigh, _"I just have a bad feeling is all … is that it? Grandmaster Zhain's Castle?"_

"_That it is … but first we have to get through the front gate."_

"_Assuming there's anyone there at all … look." _their fast pace slowed to a steady crawl before Malchior stopped completely and stared at the gates with no one at their post. Sure it was raining, but there was always a spell or barrier put over the guards of castle to be sure that it was never unguarded. So with no one at the gates was cause for some much concern.

Slowly, Malchior walked up to the black iron fence and peered into the courtyard to see if he could spot any movement from the inside to the castle. Nothing. He couldn't even sense any kind of aura … not even Zhain himself. Getting even more so worried by the second, he lifted a clawed finger to the locked gates and picked the lock then pushed it open, turning back to Raven he warned, _"Stay here, I won't be long."_

Raven jerked her head back in disbelief, _"Stay? Malchior, I can take care of my –"_

Malchior interrupted, and Raven could have swore she felt her muscles and joints lock in submission to his command, _"Don't argue with me, just stay put, Francesca's with you."_

With that he disappeared behind the black gates leaving Raven alone with Francesca the white nightstalker that had taken her time with following them. Jogging up to Raven's side the drenched nightstalker mewed in question up at the annoyed demoness who was growling at Malchior's disappearance, "Damn dragons, and their damned egos, and their even more damnable over protective … don't have me that look Francesca."

Francesca blinked and tilted her head, not entirely sure what it was Raven was so upset about. Still annoyed, Raven flicked her wrist to erect a barrier over her head to shield her from the rain as she walked into the courtyard. Don't get her wrong, she loved Malchior, but she'd follow him to the end of the world, so why not start now? Looking about the eerily empty and quite courtyard – remember she practically grew up in a Palace so she'd know if something like this was creepy or not.

So this?

It was definitely creepy, looking for Malchior she spotted him carefully making his way towards the entrance in the castle, however. Whether he noticed it or not, there was a shadow following him, Francesca by her side growled furiously at feeling another threatening presences near by. Raven brought her hands up eyes glowing that infamous pale white chanting her favorite three words she lifted a random object off the ground and flung it at the shadow that snuck by Malchior.

Malchior jumped and hissed at the sudden movement, but seeing to was just Raven growled, "I thought I told you to stay out!"

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" Raven retorted, but her attention was caught elsewhere when an inhuman roar pierced the air and the creature she knocked out of the shadows bounced back and made a dash towards her. Eyes void of no will, and no soul to feel for, Raven dodged to the side and Francesca took the humanoid dragon down. Pinning it under her large weight, she snarled in it's face never knowing that he was already dead to even come close to understanding her warning.

Raven and Malchior distracted by even more hidden attackers jumping into view, Malchior grabbed one by the neck and slammed her up against the castle walls, feeling her claws digging into his wrist. Yet never letting it get to him, he growled, **_"Desist at once, we're not here to fight! Where's your Grandmaster!"_**

"Malchior!" Raven screamed from the side as she kicked off the third humanoid dragon, throwing him against a tree, only to have him come racing right back at her in incredible speeds. Though since she had been locked with her demon blood for a while it wasn't hard to follow his every move and caught the wrist with the claws that went up to take her head off. Raven growled and lifted him overhead then pinned him on the ground with her dark powers and looked up at Malchior, "Don't waste your time! They're dead, no heart beat, soul, pulse, aura, someone's controlling them."

"Obviously," Malchior sneered and lengthened his claws, releasing the dragoness with one fluid swipe he took her head right off her neck and watched her body drop motionless to the ground, "You don't think the 13 did this … do you?"

Raven snorted, "Not if they want to risk their necks. No, they aren't that brave."

Malchior frowned; this wasn't looking too promising, "Fine then, get back to the ship with Francesca, I have to check if Zhain's still here or not."

"Malchior …" Raven growled stubbornly.

The dragon huffed, "Fine! Stay here, but I'm just going into the castle nothing more."

"What if more of these things pop up?"

"I can take care of myself."

"…"

"Don't give me that look."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

Her violet eyes were a force all it's own, what male can deny her dry demanding: _'I-don't-give-a-damn-look'? _He dared anyone to try, but his pride was being picked at with her stubbornness, he'd have to teach her to be a bit more subordinate later. At least for her own good, growling he gestured for her to follow as he entered castle, "God you're so stubborn. Stay close and don't wonder off."

She won, but would she regret it?

That was a risk she was willing to take, with Francesca by her side, the white nightstalker growled, snarled, and snapped at the shadows. She didn't like the darkness very much, especially one as ominous as this, her sensitive nose as well as Malchior's and Raven's all picked up the smell of blood. Strong and recent, but it was hard to tell where it came from because it felt like the castle was **drenched **in it! Plus the down pouring rain didn't help much. Locking the smells in, and washing away evidence, and to top to it the pounding sound it produced didn't help much for listening for the enemy either.

Thing weren't much on their side, and Malchior had a terrible feeling of what he might find. Something told him to run back and never **look **back … but his curiosity got the better of him. Glancing towards Raven he was glad to know she was still close as they approached the throne room … but even before they got there the undead made its elf known … in a miniature squad. Raven braced, "Malchior … are you beginning to rethink Rorek's suspicion about your sister?"

Malchior growled at the blank faced soldiers and court drake and dragoness. All dead, but with no signs of **how **they died, "Maybe …"

Raven sighed exasperatedly, "Good to know I'm not the only one."

Francesca snarled and once Malchior made the first move she jumped in for help, with little hesitation joined in and got a little bloody, but never did she actually **"kill"** them. She was dark … but killing someone wasn't in her department just yet, not like Malchior who seemed to have little to no remorse he was killing his own kind.

With a final swipe, Malchior got rid of the last dragon to get in his way and looked to Raven cringed when a bit of blood landed on her shoulders, "You alright?"

"At least their not zombies, where if they scratch you, you turn into one," Raven shuttered at the thought then looked up to the throne room to see the doors were opening, "uh … Malchior … we got more company."

Turning around Malchior braced for another fight, but stopped when he saw it was only Zhain, **_"Zhain … wha – what happened here?"_**

Blank gaze, lost and confused, Zhain looked around and Raven furrowed her brows in confusion, she could feel his soul beating, but it felt lost. Like it wasn't supposed to be where it was now. Even when he gave out a roar of anguish and pain his soul still felt lost, Raven backed up with Francesca crouched low ready for anything, her white fur already matted red with blood.

Malchior blinked, **_"Zhain …?"_**

"**_You … you did this!" _**the dragon roared then charged Malchior, before he knew what hit him, Malchior found himself pinned to the ground with a clearly pissed of dragon on top of him, **_"the blood of my kin is all over you!"_**

"**_Get off!"_** Malchior kicked the obviously insane elder off of him, getting to his feet and jumping back to gain some more distance between him and Zhain. Raven on the side with Francesca didn't know what to do. She couldn't really fight back if he was still alive, but he didn't **feel **alive for some reason. Plus … this could be just a case of mistaken identity. Malchior on the other hand was pretty sure the dragon lost it, watching as he carefully got to his feet, Malchior shook his head, **_"Zhain! I didn't do this, your clan was dead before I got here!"_**

"**_How dare you!"_** the crazed, and confused (_Or is this something else entirely? _Raven thought to herself troubled with the way he was responding. Almost robotic…) lunged at Malchior again, but just as he did, Raven quickly sank into her meditative state.

"**Azarath … Metrion … ZINTHOUS!" **releasing her soul-self, Malchior felt it and dodged away from Zhain to have Raven slam herself into the dragon with enough force to knock him back and skidding across the castle floor. (Actually, it wasn't that hard there was blood everywhere.)

Malchior looked back to Raven's floating body and to the possessed body of Zhain, not sure if what she did was very smart, he found her soul-self coming back out, but in the form of a raven and in her claws she tugged at Zhain's soul. Trying to take it with her, he fought and she felt he wasn't strong enough to win. Yet there was something else that was holding him down and she found out just what when a red claw shut out and scrapped at her back.

Immediately she pulled away and slid back into her body, gasping when the adrenaline was transferred Malchior rushed to her side to see if she was all right, but she pointed back to Zhain, "He's dead Malchior! His soul wants to leave, but someone's holding him!"

Malchior growled and turned back to the momentarily dazed dragon that was quickly turning to anger as he roared at the two, Malchior snickered and clicked his claws together, "Dead huh? That's all I need to hear."

Raven frowned, _How the hell is the dead coming back to life? If it were Beast Boy he'd be quick to say radioactive zombies from the moon … but their not zombies! They don't want to eat us … they just want to fight us … _Francesca looked up to Raven and noticed her head was bowed in deep thought never even paying attention to Malchior's battle with the surprisingly agile **"dead guy"**.

He slide to the side in order to dodge a clawed swipe, grabbed this wrist and meant to throw him out the skyline arches, but somehow Zhain redirected his flight and bound off the pillar. Coming back to Malchior, Malchior leaned against the wall and dug his claws into the stone face to hold his body up as he kicked the on come Zhain in the chest.

Though it wasn't strong enough to finally get him out of the castle, Zhain came back, but when he did, Malchior disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him and before Zhain knew what hit him. His head was flying straight for Raven, Francesca snapped her jaws around Raven's pants and yanked her to the side. The demoness growled in annoyance, but when she saw the head rolling she blinked first, then frowned and shook her head.

"Do you really have to go over the top?"

Malchior, looking as his blood drenched fingers wiped it on his shirt with an exasperated snort, "Isn't it the only way to kill these thing?"

Raven crossed her arms over her chest with a scolding look, "You can stab their heart."

" … and that's anymore humane … how?" Malchior sneered and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Let's get out of here and tell the 13 of our findings … this is obviously out of our reach to fix. We have to find Ellris and Saligia, ASAFP. Francesca."

The white nightstalker growled in compliance and followed after Raven with Malchior still trying to wipe the blood off his fingers. Not that he was bothered by blood itself; he just didn't like the thought of it staining his perfect claws. That was why when they stepped into the rain he more then happy to get the blood rinsed off. Looking back to the castle he blinked and shook his head, _What happened here was a real tragedy … but … if the 13 Monks didn't send us here for our death … then who gave them the false meet – no … wrong question … why did Ellris send us here_

--

**Me: … I'm diein' here … no, not entirely seriously, but my sickness that I thought was over with? Yeah … it's back and swinging the headache bat around like crazy! And every time I dodge I end up getting hit anyway! Ah … I know this chapter could have been longer … _way better _… but damn it! This stupid sickness won't go away! I'm shivering and feeling ready to fall over at any minute and this ain't no joke. No one in my house knows what it is and I might need to go see the doctor _(X in the back dresses up as a doctor with a suspicious name of Pr. X Der)_ _(shutters)_ hospitals … grr, don't like them, if you read my profile you'll know why.**

**Francesca: Mew …**

**Me: Aw … thanks Francesca, you're so sweet.**

**X: Finally, we get a break!**

**Me: Hopefully not to long … at least until I get fully better so I don't produce crappy chapters … ugh, the weird thing about this illness is I'm not even coughing or sniffling. I just feel so weak … ugh … l8er daez people …**

**X: Psst! Raven! now's our chance, play nurse and I'll be the doctor so we can put her out of her misery.**

**Raven: Hold on, let me find my nurse costume.**

**Malchior: O.o you have a nurses costume?**

**Raven: Don't get any ideas.**

**Me: It's hard not to. See ya guys! **

**Extra:**

**I'm going to explain Saligia's little evil gift:**

**Well, since she is the Death's _Future _Apprentice – I should have stated that instead to avoid confusion, and she's _supposed_ to go around killing people in order to become worthy enough to be _the _next Angel of Death (Azrael, that's his name). Or she can just take the next best thing, become the next Grim Reaper (the _MESSANGER _of Death, so don't confuse it), but that's if she doesn't want to kill anyone and she doesn't.**

**Yet you guys already know Ellris doesn't want _that _he wants the full package, so he sends her on killing sprees to get her stronger _and _for his own little plot. Anyway, when she kills someone, she doesn't even have to perform a ritual of necromancy, anything that dies by her hands she can use to her advantage in anyway she wishes. HOWEVER what Malachite said was also true, there's a limit toher control, if she starts taking Death's Quota away (like, killing more then she can either handle or too much to force the world into disorder), there's going to be some punishment. **


	39. Made Ya Look

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or Azarath, but everything else is mines even this plot and the plot that Ellris (my character) has.**

**A/N: Enjoy the story cause I'm back and ready to take on the story after this chapter baby! Yeah! **

**--**

**Made Ya Look**

Quietly, ever so quietly – which wasn't at all hard – but holding his concealment spell … **that **was the hardest. Especially when he was strolling casually down the hall and he spotted a few guards. He immediately had to change his cover, wait for them to pass then go back to being his original made up self, and no make-up required here folks. Raising a brow and looked back to the guards that turned the corner, Ellris snorted and continued on his way to follow his target.

Which, he had to admit was rather sly himself for a human.

Yet, he'd expect nothing less from a direct human descendent of the elfin royalty.

Around the corner and walking into a bridge like hallway with skyline arches on either side of the hall leading from the West Wing to the East Wing – currently heading West – Ellris looked out the arches to the city paused momentarily to notice the rain. _Now would you look at that … I could have swore it be a clear night tonight,_ he thought with a chuckle as he continued down the hall to immediately enter the West Wing and followed the thief's scent.

However stopped when he felt it split in two when he came to an intersection in the hall. Greatly annoyed that a human could cause this much trouble Ellris looked up and down the hall in search for his aura, however froze when he felt it behind him, _Clever boy …_ spinning around, Ellris matched X's grin for grin. The cocky thief leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and messy mangled brown hair falling over his face and his bright amber eyes just daring Ellris to start anything.

X chuckled, "Seriously dude, I'm not as stupid as you look."

"Oh … is that so human?" Ellris challenged.

"Pretty much, yeah," X shrugged, Ellris tried to sense any fear from the human, any devious plot or trap that maybe he over looked, but no. It was just him … and X … should Ellris be concerned? Maybe, after all, shouldn't it be the **bad guys **to come sneaking up behind the **"good" guys** to begin with? He inwardly shrugged, that's the way the story usually goes, so this was a little twist. If not a more irking problem for the dragon to step over, carefully he watched X push off the wall still smiling like an idiot.

What was he so happy?

"So, would this be the part of the story we do battle, you go down with glory and be known as the unfortunate fool who crossed paths with me?"

The question to X sounded like he was trying to filter out what the catch of his capture was, which made it even more amusing to him. Because obviously Ellris … was very much like Malchior when they first meet, neither dragon ever thought the human capable of much in the _"magic world"_ so to say. _Bullshit, it's all hocus-pocus, _X thought with a snort, "Nah, this would be the part when the friend betrays the group … I knew you'd be dumb enough to show your face … apparently you're not as unpredictable as you see yourself to be. The Seven Amulets right? You want them? So do I."

Ellris raised a brow … this human … was turning out to be less of a nuisance and more of a threat. Everything in Ellris' being was telling him to slaughter X right on sight … but then that would spoil his plans … hmm … how to go about this he wondered to himself. Taking a measured step closer to X, the only thing he did was blink and tilt his head, much to Ellris' inner frustration. Why wasn't he getting a single reading from the human? He shouldn't even know how to conceal himself! Let alone mask his scent, divide it, and show no emotion other then cocky arrogance.

As if he was playing him at his own game.

_Not very smart on your end thief. _Not very keen on the idea of trying to be played for a fool Ellris sneered, "Are you implying that you'll work for me to retrieve the Seven Amulets?"

X cringed and shrugged nonchalantly looking off to stare at the wall for a moment as if he hadn't a care in the world, "Ah … I was thinkin' more along the lines of work **with** me for tonight, and I'll be your loyal thievish servant at your every beck and call after."

_**FWOOH!**_

_**BANG!**_

"AHH!" X gritted his teeth and tried oh so hard to hold his head together when he felt his back slammed into the hard steel like titanium wall behind him. Seeing stars and Koo-Koo Birds flying over his vision for a split second. X gulped and closed his eyes tightly, trying to get them to refocus; all the while Ellris hovered over his limp body with a sinister glare in his eyes. Claws clutching the collar of his shirt, Ellris lifted the thief up and once again ruthlessly slammed him against the wall.

Though this time held him in place, baring his fangs and letting his eyes bleed over crimson, X opened his amber eyes and was seeing red. Literally, Ellris was all up in his face, "I don't like being fooled, and I don't like insignificant beings such as yourself thinking you even have an **inkling **of a chance against me. So starting now, I'm going to give you till the count of 10 to give me a good excuse to why I shouldn't carve your inners out this instant. _Ten …_"

"How 'bout 13," X hissed through a growing headache and the knuckles tat threatened to chock him, also not to forget the claws that dug into his side.

Ellris's glare darkened and he pressed his claws to pierce through his clothing and to flesh, pricking it like four needlepoints at once, X inhaled in shocked and stiffened. Daring not to move least Ellris took his threat seriously, "What is that supposed to mean human?"

"The 13 Monks …" X gulped after he sputtered out his answer faster then he could think and blinked his amber eyes, feeling very uncomfortable in the position the lethal – and that much he made perfectly clear – dragon put him in he tried to clear his throat, "… look … we both know Arella's the only one that knows where the Amulets are. I just so happen to be the first to find out. However, I can't exactly get to them with out a partner, Rorek's too much of a good-boy to even think of helping me and I ain't that trustworthy either, I won't lie."

"Hn …" Ellris snickered quietly to himself and released the thief back to his feet. Though not very gently, but X was a big boy, he could handle himself and stood his ground. Leaning against the wall and trying to rub out the knowing bruise he felt was forming at the crook of his neck. Glared at the grinning dragon, what got his trip all of a sudden, that seemed a little too easy, "… a dishonest thief telling me he isn't trustworthy … that's funny … you're funny."

"Hey, what can I say?" X sneered, "Comedy goes hand in hand with near death experiences … so what's up … am I spared for entertaining you?"

Ellris raised a brow a fraction of an inch in sarcastic thoughtfulness … or was it sarcastic? With his next carefully chosen selected few words the dragon chuckled and flicked his wrist dismissively, "I must say … it would be such a bother to be rid of you at such an early hour of the night …" looking over his shoulder with the long portions of his dark ebony hair falling to slightly cover his black metallic eyes. He looked absolutely sinister … if not a lot like Malchior, but that was different, right now all X could think of were the gears he could see turning in his head. Creepy really, " … plus … it's not so bad that you **do **have talent that shouldn't be over looked. How you've found the Amulets is beyond me … and frankly I could careless … but … the fact that you're so **willing **to give yourself up to me after so much loyalty to your … **friends.** Leaves me concerned."

"Aw …" X mocked openly, so either there was a bump forming where his head met the wall or ignoring the obvious was his natural hobby were Ellris' questions, but the thief was pushing it, "… is the big bad dragon a little bit insecure about finding help? You know, there's a saying on Earth: _'You can never find good help these days' _and frankly I believe it … although I guess you have some right to be concerned, but hey. Chance it, you're the dragon … I'm the human … technically if you look at it at a certain angle, that isn't exactly a very smart match on **my** part. So I'm actually being very generous."

"Either that," Ellris glared and turned back to face the human trying to find the edge to his madness, "or very stupid, what's your catch? Why come to me now? Of all times?"

X smiled humors, "Why not? I get the feeling here on Azarath there's some good potential of things to take and trade for cash, you know what I mean?"

_Money?_ Ellris thought carefully, narrowing his eyes at the human, _That's all he's after? Money? I don't know what I was expecting, but just money wasn't what I was only thinking he'd want. I guess I over estimated the human. _Disappointed that he ran into nothing more than another greedy creature, but glad that the Amulets were now in reach and easy nab. Ellris decided to play X's little game, "Okay than, I suppose I can put faith in a human one time in my life or another. Where are the Amulets now?"

X ran his fingers through his hair and smirked, "Three of the Monks we're looking for are here in the west wing doing some kind of Meditation whatever, but back in the east wing are the other two to complete five of the Amulets doing the same thing, but the last one the one that holds two of the Amulets. She's upstairs in one of the Towers by herself, don't ask why, but she's meditating to."

"So I'm to understand the Monks **know **they wear the Amulets? I was lead to believe they haven't a single clue on their part." Ellris raised a questioning brow, not very much liking the fact he **missed **a fact.

Seeing the dragon's distress X shook his head, "Nah man, its actually clever thinking on Arella's part. You see, where the High Priestess had put it, all seven of them were supposed to be together tightly locked in a vault, and it's still there … or, so we're lead to believe. Girl's smart, since the disappearance of the High Priestess she duplicated all the jewels down to the aura readings, switched the real ones with the fake ones, made more copies, mixed them up with the real Amulets and gave them out as gifts to anonymous gifts to the Monks from the Priestess and Priests of the Temples here."

"Arella …" Ellris didn't even try to gulp down a growl that surfaced up his throat; _She is a clever one … how she did it under the noses of her authority? Incredible … if not more annoying on my part._

"Yeah, yeah roar, roar," X snorted, "okay look, I don't want anyone dead, least we get the guards all over our asses just snag the jewels dangling off their robes and split because once we remove one from it's place we're on a time limit to get them all together before an alarm goes off."

Ellris brows furrowed together in irritation, "An alarm? What kind of an alarm?"

"A fail-safe," X explained further, "if anyone were to find out the jewels were placed in plain sight, and decide to just grab'em like us without the other seven Arella's warned and she'll come flying in to stop us, her and a few more of her Priest and Priestess buddies."

Ellris reframed from rolling his eyes, "Figures."

"Okay, with the knowledge check, let's get to the real fun part," X grinned and chuckled, "you take the three in the west wing, I'll go for the two in the east, we'll meet up in the third Tower to the southwest wing and go from there."

"You appear to have thoroughly planned this out, tell me, what do you plan to do after this is all done with?"

"Worry about that later, let's just do this before Raven and your little boy come back from their mission to the Northeast, lord knows I don't need them to be breathin' down my neck. See ya at the Southwest Tower."

"Of course …" Ellris watched him go with a strange glint of mischief shimmering in his metallic eyes. Turning the opposite way and heading towards the Meditation Chamber that X was no doubt talking about when he said the Monks were Meditating. Though how Ellris even **knew **where the Meditation Chamber was in the Palace without X's directions was a means for suspicion.

However as the thief raced down the bridge that connected the two different wings, he stopped when he saw a flash of white and cursed when he saw it was same starship that Raven and Malchior took off in, _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Why are they back so soon? Frick!_

"_Kenneth! We got a problem! They're back!" _Rorek chimed in his head.

X growled, knowing that he probably couldn't hear him, "You don't say …"

"_Actually yes, I do say, move fast! Trust Ellris to do his part, but just keep yourself together, the best we can bet is he doesn't know Raven or Malchior are back."_

"Yeah," X watched the chip land in the middle of the courtyard in the middle of the down pouring rain, "right … here we mice are playing dice with the devil and the cats have to come back to ruin the fun … well Rorek, there goes our surprise."

"_Do you want to get caught? Move it!"_

Annoyed X moved towards his destenation as fast as he could while asking aloud, "Hey, how the hell is it you can hear me? I'm not talking through my mind to you … am I?"

"_Little do you know … yes you are, you've been doing so since Azalon … I thought you were aware?"_

"Never … well, there's another untapped power of the human mind. I'm out Rex, got a job to do."

"_Rex? What kind of a name is that?"_

"Shorter and much less lamer than Rorek."

"_Coming from a person who flunked English, should have known."_

"Hee, hee, ha, ha, get off my back." With that Rorek cut off their connection and left X to concentrate on the task at hand. The way he had worded their risky business was true to say the least. They were playing a dangerous game … but one that he prayed would work and they'd be rid of Ellris for good. It was all based on a suspicion Rorek had with Saligia, if Ellris had her he'd no doubt put her to good use. So thinking everything through carefully, he and X had got down to planning a little plot of their own.

With the help and cooperation of Arella, it could work … it should work … it **will **work. It had to. Or it was all over … Rorek just prayed this didn't backfire somehow, without the worry of having their lives lost, what else could be worse that Ellris had up his sleeve? He was a dragon of darkness … the only Hellborn of his kind … Rorek shared a heart with Malchior, but as much as it didn't help to boost confidence. Malchior fusing with him wasn't very helpful on either part, because Malchior didn't benefit from it, and Rorek couldn't even use the dragon's power least he worry about the magic's being greater then his life energy could handle.

From the Southwest tower Rorek watched Malchior and Raven calmly make their way across the courtyard into the Palace through the rain. Once inside they were gone from his view, but Malchior had dismissed himself to wash off the blood he got on, never actually realizing how filthy he looked until he was under the bright lights of the Palace. Raven nodded and gestured for Francesca who shook herself at the entrance then in one bound trotted next to Raven.

Raven couldn't help to giggle at the white nightstalker – no matter how big she got so fast; Francesca still had the cutest personality. "Looks like I'm going to have to clean you up as well. Don't know if X really has the TLC to keep your fur in mid-condition."

"_I'd greatly appreciate that Miss Raven," _Francesca purred and walked close by while Malchior tuned them out entirely … something was bugging him. The air in the Palace since they landed … it felt thick to him, or … he couldn't explain it … but it didn't feel comfortable.

Raven could see the tenseness in his walk and slowly slid a hand on his shoulder squeezing to get his attention he stopped and raised a questioning brow when she asked, "What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we got off the ship and telling me where you're going next doesn't count."

It would have just been easier to refuse her and tell her that everything was fine and nothing was wrong … but he guessed it was just something about the way she put it our how she looked at him that him she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She pretty much made that clear back at the Northeastern Lands … speaking of which that was another thing he was trying to piece together about … and another reason for why he was even thinking about lying to Raven. He didn't want to worry her … especially with what he had in mind with what Ellris wanted with him this time.

Decisions, decisions, complications, and contemplations … which was it he wondered.

Without thinking Malchior reached out a hand and brushed a strand of get away hair that was getting in the way of her lovely violet eyes. Tucking it away behind her ear he leaned down and gave her a sweet chaste kiss and smiled that winning smile that always took Raven's breath away, "Just thinking is all love, I'll tell you about it later, just let me wash off first kay?"

Not exactly the answer she wanted, but with that kiss and that smile, she huffed and caved, "Fine, come on Francesca."

She wasn't satisfied with that answer and he didn't like it when she was not satisfied with something, made him feel like a failure for some reason. So as she was slipping away from his grasp he wanted to weave his fingers within hers and hold her back until he could think of something better to say. He felt her mind slithering into his and settle to sooth his confusion, her voice humming in his head and a sense of calmness washed over him, _"It's okay Malchior, I get it, I have to see my mother and call the 13 Monks attention to our findings. See ya later tonight."_

So as she slipped from arms length and away from his mind, left him feeling cold got Malchior sigh and run his claws through his hair with a tired look. Trying to keep the world from falling into Ellris hands was tough, but what was harder was trying not to walk away from it and just take Raven and split. Where no one else can bother them or where she can't get away from him. Ever. Call it an obsession, but he just couldn't get enough of her.

Practically dragging himself back to his room, Malchior stopped when he felt that odd thick air feeling once more … that uncomfortable, unsettling feeling of something out of place. It irritated him to no end, and he decided once and for all to solve it, who knows it's probably just X going to get himself into much trouble because he can't keep his sticky fingers in his frickin' pocket! Following the feeling towards the West Wing, little did Malchior know he wasn't supposed to get in the way.

Not when X at the East Wing had just took his two Amulets from the Monks and was just know making his way back to the Southwest Tower of the Palace Azar. Rorek felt his presences approaching fast, _"Kenneth, did you get the two?"_

"_Yeah!"_ X huffed as he started to climb the impossible forever-spiraling stairs to the top, _"Is Arella there?"_

"_Everything's set. Just waiting for you."_

"_Good, just ask Arella if she's still up for it."_

"_Do you doubt my abilities child?"_ X nearly tumbled back down the stairs in shock when Arella entered his mind, a lot like when Raven had when it made him feel like he went to Happy-Land. The thief braced his body and shook his head, still heading up he growled and rolled his eyes.

"_Could have given me a warning or something, but no, I don't doubt you."_

"_Good, because my end will be held, how is the pill I have given you? Still in effect I hope."_

"_Workin' fine, Ellris can't pick anything up and the Monks are as clueless as ever. Now get out of my head and let me lay down the finals."_

"_Kenneth!" _Rorek hissed in his head, _"You're speaking to an elder woman! Mind keeping your manners!"_

X snorted, _"Mommy can spank me later, just let me do my damn job."_

--

Ellris frowned and shook his head, flicking his clawed hands to get as much of the blood as he could off, growling at the dead Monks scattered around the Meditation Chamber with the three Amulets in his hands. Looking back to his victims and snorting with an unimpressed expression on his face, _Not the fight I was expecting … but no matter. _Eyes trailing down to the Amulets he chuckled evilly with that sinister gleam in his eyes, _At least I've gotten what I came for … not completed … but that problem will be solved soon enou – oh? _

Malchior … he could feel his son approaching and pulsing with renewed power … and authority much greater than his own. Sneering Ellris turned the lights off and with a simple spell let the blood on his body melt into his body, but teleported it elsewhere, and within a dark mist was gone from the room before the door was opened a crack.

Malchior, with clenched fists unclenched them slowly to feel them moist – sweat perhaps? Could be a possibility considering how hard he had his hands fisted. Using his heightened sense of sigh, the dragon stumbled back in shock, _Whoa! What the – _bodies about 6 of the 13 was there! He slammed the door shut; his hands that he thought were sweaty smeared and caused him to slip and trip onto the ground with a yelp, "Ah!"

On the ground his hands touched everything and as he opened his eyes to see … sweat was hardly the reason why they felt so damp … it was blood … blood he was sure as hell wasn't there before! "No!" Startled and unsure what to make of it, Malchior stood up and moved away from the door he saw with blood all over the front … because of his stupid stumbling self! _I didn't do this! Bu – the blood? How on my hands? Wha – _

Obviously very much shaken, Malchior ran down the hall to find the other Monks, following where he prayed their scents were the most prominent, he turned down the hall and with the slipperiness of when he had gotten out of the rain cased him to slip. Malchior reached out to grab onto a wall, but when he did, he slipped there to! The blood! It came back! Though this time, he roared when he felt a pained scrap go up his spine. Something had scratched his back!

Rorek on the Southwest Tower hissed and nearly fell off his perch when pain shot up his back, holding his breath and gritting his teeth the wizard shot a hand over his shoulder to where the burning sensation was the greatest. The only thought that came to mind as his ice-blue eyes glazed over blurry and nearly blacked out with pain, _Malchior … _another hiss. Rorek bore down the pain and stayed in place, though now fighting his mind telling him to bolt and check on the dragon.

He stayed still.

While Malchior got to his feet on his own, wondering who the hell could have hit him? It dawned that the pain could have come from the same place the blood was coming from, but who the hell was transferring blood onto him … unless that person wanted to frame him for something … that was the only logical thought! Yet … it was getting harder and harder for Malchior to wrap his fingers around why Ellris would want to set him up … first the Northeastern Lands, then the 13 Monks … why did he want to set him up?

Yes … Malchior knew he was being set up … but he didn't know Ellris would move this fast, the dragon's head was literally spinning trying to catch up and stay caught up! The last six or seven of the Monks were no longer … that much Malchior already knew with the new blood on his hands and the wound upon his back. Someone probably got a good shot in for Ellris and it as transferred to him. How it was that Ellris was able to transfer evidence was beyond him. It seemed impossible … but he was wrong before … now where was his next target?

All Malchior could think of was Raven … but he wouldn't want to kill her, if anything he was going to make her become part of the issue … in a dilemma, Malchior didn't know whether to warn and protect Raven or find Ellris. Loose in the Palace with Royals, and the 13 Monks brought down without so much as an alarm rung in warning? Malchior brought himself to firmly plant his feet on the ground and concentrated, taking deep breaths, he decided to leave Raven where she was … his best bet was Ellris wouldn't so anything to her. At least … that's all he can pray the demented dragon wouldn't do.

Another deep breath to release any and all stress from his mind, fear came flooding back when he felt his presences not only near by, but just behind him, his hot breath quite evident when he whispered, "Southwest Tower …"

He hesitated, Malchior snarled and spun around to jam his claws in the side of Ellris' face, but only ended up leaving a very large scratch mark on the wall behind him. Granted it hurt his claws because of the amount of sloppy force he put on it, Malchior gasped when he heard Ellris' laughter echoing in the hall … slowly disappearing. Going where? _The … the Southwest Tower? Why there? _

Southwest … there was a familiarity there … that's why in semi hesitance and uneasiness Malchior began to make his way there. St first awfully slowly to gain his bearings until his broke out in a full on inhuman speed, _The Southwest Tower of the Palace Azar. Southwest … _the tower itself held no significance to Malchior, nor did the fact that it was in the Palace mean anything. Yet … the _**Southwest**_ that meant something … it was the neighboring Dragon Clan to the Southeast … and the Clan that had the guts to take him in when his own kin kicked him out the territory.

The Southwest held meaning … but now wasn't the time to reminisce, gathering his head, Malchior shook off the pain on his back and pressed forward towards the Southwest Tower for whatever reason.

--

Chuckling and nearly in full-blown laughter, Ellris pushed open the doors to the Southwest Tower and closed it behind him. Leaning against it he smirked when lightening struck and the rain in the night was quickly turning into a raging storm. Rainwater was seeping in from the open window off to the side of the large room at the top of the tower. Another Meditation Chamber, the thief was right … but there was no one here to kill and gather the last two Amulets before the thief got around.

At least … X shouldn't be around now … Ellris couldn't feel his aura in the wide round room. _Hmm … quite interesting …_ waltzing to the center of the room and looking around even sneaking a peak behind him to see if he missed anything, he stopped and laid eyes on the last person he expected to be there. "Lady Arella … well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Out of the shadows in a black cloak with her hood up and coving over her face with her piercing indigo eyes, the white robes she wore underneath the black cloak could be seen with the flash of the lightening every now and then. Her red gem upon her brow and her long violet hair was evident of who she mothered. Stoic expression set in stone and hard to upset she glared at Ellris ever so slightly as she asked in that chilling tone that brought Satan to his knees quivering in fear.

However Ellris as neither Satan and he neither feared the woman.

In fact, if anything, he was amused, because speaking and giving him her cold tone was the worse thing she could have done … because now … he could read into her fears and weakness. Just by listening to her sultry voice. It was how he controlled the Queen Islasmursa on Azalon, and if he can do something once – get it to work – then he can do it again. Emotions … they were quite easy to manipulate with the push of the right buttons.

Did Arella know of his unique little gift?

With the grin on his face, he knew she didn't, most never did until the last minute, "You know my name, but I know not yours. I think that rather rude of you."

Still grinning, and still plotting, Ellris gave a mock low bow to the woman before him, "Forgive me, I am Ellris'malchron … would that suffice."

"Ellris," she spat his name out like poison upon her lips she wished to be rid of, she even had the flare at the corner of her lip in disgust, she knew how to act, "you come for the Amulets that I see three were your success."

Looking down at his left hand that held the three Amulets then back up to Arella and quickly scanned her person for the two Amulets he knew she should hold, and found them both around her neck. Jewels of perfection resting just under her neck, temptingly resting on her white robes to say the least; the two of the Amulets: One of them was an Emerald Green color with golden frame to hold it on the golden rope that was the necklace, the second was a dark Sapphire Blue in color with the same gold around it.

Ellris had a distinct feeling she wasn't just going to be handing them to him anytime soon, "What will it take for me to **take **those Amulets off your chest, they look heavy for a woman of your kind."

Arella sneered, "You can try, I can very much handle myself."

"… Suit yourself," he flinched to move, but suddenly from her cloak a sliver head came flying out and going for the three Amulets in his hand. Going wide eyed for a moment, Ellrs dodged out of the way from the assailant that was none other than Rorek rolling on the ground after he missed. However from behind Arella X got down on one knee and made a perfect shot with his dagger straight through the holes of the Amulets and yanked them right out of his hand.

In outrage of loosing his prize, Ellris snarled at X, but couldn't move when Arella produced an electric whip from her cloak and cracked it through the air. Snapping it around Ellris' neck and bring the dragon down to his knees when the electricity shot forth his body. Arella tightened her hold and yanked harder with a vicious glare in her dark eyes. Sending out even more electricity to put the dragon down for good, Arella dared not release until Ellris's body was non-responsive.

X took a step away, freaked out that Arella actually pulled it off, and she was actually Raven's mother … something about this scene just creped him out to no end. Rorek breathing heavily blinked in disbelief, "It … it worked?"

"Don't believe it?" X chuckled and carefully made his way around the knocked out Ellris, not quite sure of it all himself, "Neither do I."

"Dragons are pervious to electricity, but lightening is the better enemy," Arella informed calmly as he kept her grip on the whip tight incase he should come back, "their scales act as metal that serge electrical currents … that's why … for specific dragon problems, we are always ready to use shock as a weapon."

X sneered, "Like I care, just don't go wavin' that thing around me." Slowly X bent over to pick up the three Amulets Ellris held, but stopped when they weren't on the ground and neither was his dagger! "Hey! What the fuck!"

"Behind you!" Rorek leapt for X and dragged him to the ground when his dagger when flying through the air from the shadows and towards his head. Barely missing him an inch, Rorek saw its path and it was headed straight for Arella, "Lady Arella! Look out!"

Heeding his warning she dodged to the right, but Ellris' eyes shot open and he gripped the whip, Arella had little time to react and reactive the electric shock when Ellris yanked her down to him at the same time unraveled the whip from his neck. Against his chest, Arella struggled, but he didn't let her go until he nabbed two Amulets from her chest never one to skip a beat scratched deep enough to cause an excruciating amount of pain. The dragon jumped to his feet and towards the window where he chuckled saluted the three in the room, "It's been fun … but the next time you try to trick me, make sure I'm not ten steps ahead, Saligia."

_**WHAM!**_

_**WHAM!**_

X growled, "Damn it … enough with the slamming! These fucking walls hurt alright!"

Rorek groaned and looked at his arms and ankles, bound to the wall with dark magic, with a dry look he shook his head, "Lovely … how come I didn't see this coming."

"Because you played right into his game," became his answer from the dragoness from the mall basement; her sapphire hair as long as ever and still shining under what little light was in the room along with her deep blue sapphire eyes. Though … something was different … she seemed a bit more … distant. She frowned up at him and shook her head, "You should have heeded Francesca's warning."

"So …" Rorek narrowed his ice-blue eyes at the dragoness that couldn't hold his stare and turned to walk over to X just holding out her hand and calling for the Amulets he had to her hand, "… it's true then … you really are Death's Apprentice."

"Future," she shot back nonchalantly, but her distant expression remained the same, even if her tone played the likes of one that didn't really care for what she was doing as she handed the last remaining five to her father, "future apprentice Rorek … I must reach a certain quota if I should become his servant and even further future successor."

X glanced down to Arella trying to tell if she was going to hold up, the cut Ellris gave her was deep, deep enough to cut into the heart … he just hoped she held up. Otherwise Raven wasn't going to be too happy about it, "So how many have you killed so far? A thousand? Millions? I bet it's countless."

Ellris chuckled, but never noticed how Saligia gulped and flinched at the mention of her murders, "Wouldn't you like to know. Thank you for the Amulets, _Aftaka_. Greatly appreciated it."

"Fuck off!" X blinked, _That wasn't me … sure I was thinkin' it, but I didn't say it …_ looking over to Rorek, the wizard looked ready to bust out of the bindings Saligia put on him. His ice-blue eyes were a deadly cold fire ready to unleash all his power on the two if he only could get free. X wasn't even a mystic and he was getting chills by just feeling Rorek's power serge, "This madness has to end now Ellris! Why the hell are you doing all this to begin with! I see no point in it all! Even some sickly fucked dragon like yourself must have a good goddamned reason to all your chaos!"

X couldn't help to laugh, "Damn Rorek, I think you dun lost your goddamned mind."

Ellris looked down at Saligia who stared at the two with an unreadable expression, and the amusement in it all was too much, tonight … it was perfect … everything went perfectly! So … why not gloat a bit and kill time to wait for Malchior to come around, "Would you like the honest truth? Rorek?"

"Yes, please, that would be greatly appreciated!" yeah, in X's mind the wizard lost his goddamned mind.

"Hell's too small a playground … and I think some of my _**"damned"**_ friends from the nether world would very much like to see where it is I come from." Ellris shrugged and leaned against the wall, "call it a house party for all eternity with demons far more fierce than those that dwell here on Azarath, and … well … a much more of a **fun **outlook on life with a bit more **fire **for those that like it **hot.** Get it?"

X put the pieces of his words together and sighed with a gulp, "You're going to merge hell with Azarath? Is that it? That's it right?"

"No …" Saligia answered slowly with a gentle shake of her head, "… not merge hell with Azarath … that'll be too risky … he's going to show Azarath what's it's like to really live in hell … Malchior and Raven had been sent on a trip to the Northeastern lands on a false mission. Ellris … he wants to show them a taste of what is to come when he wins … the rest of the Dragon Clans have fallen to the same fate as the Northeastern Lands sad to say … and the Demon Lords will go next, but they come later."

"Yeah," X sneered, "and I bet you know all about that little plot don't you?"

Saligia shrugged and meet X's blazing amber eyes for a split second before looking away, she couldn't meet his look either, "I am his key."

Ellris put a hand on her head and patted it affectionately, annoyed; Saligia moved her head and stepped away from him. Not bothered at all, Ellris looked up to the chained boys on the wall, "Really, that's all there is to it … too bad I won't be getting any credit for it, but that's what makes it fun for you. Manipulation of government is easy enough, wouldn't you agree Malchior."

Just then the doors to the Southwest Tower swung open and without much warning Malchior leapt for Ellris, however Saligia stepped in the way and kicked her brother in the chest as hard as he body could muster to get him away from her master. Yet when she accomplished flying him across the room in between Rorek and X she immediately regretted it, he was her brother. Alive and well … but maybe not for so long as she stood to her full height the same as her brother (though he was a good head tall her than her) when he slowly got up and snarled at his sister and father.

"How precious," Malchior spat out venomously, "a family reunion. Little Sally, long time no see, how've you been?"

Eyes closed unable to even stand being in Malchior's presences, Ellris- on the other hand smiled widely, "Well now, took you long enough."

"Holy shit!" X gaped and closed his eyes then reopened them to be sure he wasn't seeing double, because he could have swore his vision just did a cross on him, "Whoa! You two really do look alike!"

Malchior growled back at the thief in annoyance, "Shut up."

"Aw, thank you," Ellris bowed politely, "it's been fun, really, it has, but I have many other things to tend to and you have a dieing woman on your hands so, Saligia."

With a snap of her fingers she followed her father out the window feeling Malchior about to follow them, but noticing Arella stopped him dead in his tracks. They needed to tend to her first … she was far more important than going around chasing something he couldn't catch.

"_Tomorrow we'll finish it, however by then Rorek will have the plan to prove Malchior's as well as everyone one else's innocence through the Book of Nol. I want you to follow him back to Earth … and I want you to capture him. Is that understood?"_ Ellris ordered within her head to keep from screaming over the pouring rain that they flew through.

Saligia nodded, _"Understood."_

"_If you fail to return him to me, I will be most disappointed, Saligia, so do not fail me."_

"_When have I let you down during my entire flight with you," _sarcastically she growled.

"_There's a first for everything my dear, just don't let Rorek be the first."_

"_I already said it's understood."_

"_Good. Not let's find somewhere to rest for tomorrow, shall we?"_

**--**

**So sorry! So sorry, still so sorry this was later then usual! I really am sorry!**

**Sickness bits, but I'm going to live at least the doctors just gave me the weirdest medication … just to eat for meat and drink ore water O.o o.O … that's how I was when she told me that! How the hell can you give me that kind of medication with I feel like crap! Whatever, I'm back and I ain't goin' anywhere!**

**Francesca: Mew!**

**Me: YEAH! Cutie Francesca _(smoothers)_ Ooo … I missed you so much.**

**X: … she had to come back … why? WHY? God? Why do you hate me so much!**

**Me: X! I'm back! _(glomps)_**

**X: O.O get the fuck off me! _(tries to run)_**

**Me: _(holds on tight) _Nope! I missed you too much ya murderous thief!**

**Rorek: _(snickers on the sidelines) _It's true what they say, you can kill'em with kindness.**

**Me: Rorek … your turn!**

**Rorek: Aw hell no! _(tried to run, but too late cimple grabs him)_ AH! No!**

**Me: Yes! I'm back and I'm better then ever! I love you guy's soo much … but I'm afraid my reviews are my first loves _(throws kisses to everyone reading) _loves and XOXO (this mains love and care for you that don't understand it) all around! YAY!**

**Raven: Is it just me or is she just overly happy today?**

**Malchior: _(shrugs, dry look, slurps his McDonalds soda) _Beats me, can never tell with this fan girls, they're always so … so … _happy._ _(shrugs and takes another slurp)_**

**Me: Oh! Raven! Malchior! Come here you guys! _(glomps them both, Malchior still slurping his soda) _Mmmm! I love you guys too, can't go out without saying that! So l8er daez! Be back as soon as possible, promise!**


	40. From the Inside Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans so get off my back about them.**

**A/N: No talking from me, just get on to the story folks enjoy!**

**--**

**From the Inside Out**

"Fuck!"

"Is that necessary?"

"Fuck!"

"Not you to Malchior," Rorek sighed and leaned against the cell wall, never daring to lean on the stronger-than-life barrier that held him in as well as Malchior and X who were placed at various placed in the hall that was the three's specific holding cells. Not able to see each other but easy to hear one another. X growled at the barrier, Malchior did the same, but had countless times tried to scrap at it and break the damned things, but his claws were suffering for it. The wizard opened his eyes when he heard the two shuffling, "what are you two thinking?"

"**Way to get out."** they both chimed at once.

Rorek sweat dropped then rolled his eyes and leaned close enough to the barrier to try and catch a peek of either the dragon or the thief, "Look, the best we can do is relax and sleep for the night, I mean you guys treat this as if we're going to be put on death row the next morning! Relax."

"Don't fucking tell me to relax alright," he heard X, closer to the exit shout, "this would be the second time I'm in a fucking ass cell, because of you freakazoids. Shit man, I'm better off in the damn streets than with anyone of you."

Malchior snarled, "X don't dare complain, because you're not charged for murder, just theft."

"Oh, and is that my goddamned fault? Sorry I don't look very much like daddy to take your place."

"Say that to my face!"

"I'm in a fucking cell genius, the best I can do is talk to the damn wall," X growled and sat on the bed that was hanging off the wall and lump. Not comfy at all, but hey, it was way better than the dungeon at Azalon, that place was nasty. At least here, he cannot only see light, but bittersweet irony allowed for him to have Malchior and Rorek to talk to. He'd never admit it, but he felt a bit safer knowing that they were with him, he was missing only one more person to make it feel like home, "Hey … where's Raven? Wouldn't have someone told her about us by now?"

Then … as if at the very mention of her name, the young sorceress entered through the large steel doors down the hall a top three steps closest to X, **_"You have Ten Minutes." _**

Came a gruff warningfrom the guard that stood by the door in watch, all three males in their cages got up from their posts to see her enter. X grinned, "Heh, right on cue sunshine."

"Shit …" she breathed and stopped in front of his cell first, her violet eyes shinning with worry as she eyed the barrier they put up for him. Frowning she reached to touch it, but stopped and pulled back, thinking better than to touch. She looked up at X's amber eyes and was glad to see the still with that mischievous gleam, yet felt his insecurity and slight fear, "… X … you went to steal the Amulets didn't you?'

His smile turned nervous as he chuckled and threw a hand over to the back of his head to rub it embarrassingly, "Uh … actually … it's not really called stealing when your mother gave permission to put our plan to action …"

"Yes and because of it she's now _this _close to heading towards the ICU," Raven growled her eyes tinting pink slightly as she bared her fangs, X leaned back his smile falling all together as an unfamiliar emotion came to him. Shame. He hardly – if ever in his life – felt ashame of anything … but now. Well … he may have not got to know his mother very much … but he knew what it was like to loose a parent. He didn't know what he'd do if he was held responsible for Raven to loose her only family left.

With a shake of her head, Raven gracefully left his sights to check on the next closest cell. Roreks's. Leaving X to look down at the ground in guilt. Guilt … he hated this emotion … it was the one that got him in more trouble than greed, or want. Annoying guilt really was. Shaking his head, X leaned it on the cold wall next to him trying not to bang it there constantly for feeling so crappy, _Shit …_

"Miss Raven," Rorek smile weakly when the sorceress came into view, but his smile dropped when she stared at him with that infamous cold expression of hers.

Calmly she ran her clawed hands through her dampened hair and sighed tiredly, "You helped him … didn't you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement that much Rorek knew, but he treated it like a question anyway and answered with a nod, "Yes …"

"Did you even perceive that you'd end up in a jail cell if anything should go wrong?" Raven pushed and Rorek made sure to meet her eye for eye.

He knew what she was doing and he'd gladly take full blame for it because of the innocence that had gotten hurt because of his and X's recklessness. However … that's not how things went … he wasn't the only responsible, and he was sure Raven even though on the outside of the jail cell was beginning to feel the pressure weighed on her. She was associated with them … it would mean she would be labeled as an associate of their crimes or an accessory.

Either which, didn't look good.

He saw it all in her violet eyes, no matter how good she could hide her emotions with just a snap of the finger, Rorek shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

She huffed and left him in her wake, sitting back down on his bed he flopped back on it and stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling awfully small. Very insignificant really, not very confident boosting and optimistic about being in a cell anymore. It felt like Raven had taken that away from him when her violet eyes left him … empty, cold, and weak, drained. Listening to her footsteps in the echoing dungeon, Rorek heard her stop … probably in front of Malchior's cage – er – cell.

When she stopped there, in front of him, Raven couldn't tell if her heart was breaking or if it was beating rapidly due to anger. He knew, she could see it in his dark black eyes, he knew that something was a miss as foul as this … but he never said a word! Even if he had a chance like back at the hall when she asked him if anything was wrong … he didn't say anything and the worst part was? She couldn't be mad at him for him it because she had the power to force the answer out of him to begin with and she never did!

No.

She just **had **to trust him that one time and now look where it got him.

Wait … that was the wrong way to word it, she trusted him with her life now that she knew how much she loved him … but what she meant was … she should have counted on the fact that he'd still be a guy. A guy that thought he could make everything in her life okay, that didn't want to worry her, and protected her from the terrible things in the world. She didn't need another defender because she can quite frankly protect herself well enough … what she didn't like was Malchior thinking she couldn't handle the fact that Ellris was going to set him up.

He stood before her, the barrier thin enough to make it seem like it wasn't there at all. teasingly keeping distance between them ... it was heart wrenching really, even if neither wished to show it. With her staring up at him in concern and him staring down at her in anxiety Raven sighed and looked off to the guard that was still keeping time for her stay in the dungeon. Back up to Malchior to cleared her throat with a tiny cough and frowned, "Why didn't you tell me Ellris was framing you?"

"What?" X voice was heard echoing in the hall, "Malchior? You knew Ellris was planning this?"

Malchior growled, "No, I didn't know he was planning this specifically … I just knew he was planning something similar to it … he's done it before."

"With whom?" Rorek questioned.

Raven answered instead of Malchior, "… the Queen of Elves … am I right?"

Malchior couldn't hold her gaze but nodded in answer, "Yeah …"

"Hold on!" X touched the barrier on accident and cursed when it shocked him, "Ow! Fuck that hurt! What has this got to do with Azalon? _**AGAIN**_?"

"Everything," Malchior sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his back on the wall feeling Raven's gaze boring gaping holes into his soul as he explained, "it was the reason why the Prince was killed in the first place … Ellris's little experiment plot that went on for a thousand years. Islasmursa was Ellris's emotional puppet; he manipulated her emotions and frustrations and had her plan her own son's assassination. All he had to do was be the devil on the shoulders … but the queen was her own unbecoming she was the one that summoned Ellris to her courts … his escape from hell to come and mess up my life before he even thought of helping the elfin queen. Then … when he knew he couldn't get his throne back, he decided to make a new one. He would eradicate all trace of the elfin empire, but have it destroy itself. It was working obviously, until we came along and put a stop to that little plan … however now all seems hopeless, we couldn't even get a power jewel to Azalon to keep it alive."

"Even then Malchior," Raven challenged, "You had the power to stop Ellris, you knew what he was doing, you were in close enough contact with him because you were still connected to Sun'shane back then, am I wrong?"

"If I went against him then, the only thing I would be accomplishing is getting myself killed," Malchior shot back with a glare, "not a very pleasant plan for someone that could careless about being a valiant savior, my dear."

Raven sneered, "Don't give me that."

"**_Times up!" _**up to the guard, Raven cursed to herself quietly and Malchior chilled, was this how he was going to have Raven leave him in this cell?

"Raven … look, I'm –" she interrupted him with a flick of her cloak that she decided was a good time to wear for the night.

"I'll see what I can do to try and get this fixed," pulling up her hood she looked back to all three pairs of eyes in the room, but lingered on Malchior sadly, "see you all tomorrow."

With the slid of the door the three guys she had come to know and love – one more then the other two especially – were left in the dark. To either think, or go to sleep, Rorek chose to sleep, leaving Malchior and X to stay up and think for different reasons, one because he was just an insomniac and the other because he was nocturnal. There was little else to explain why their eyes shinned amber and black metallic in the middle of the dark.

--

Outside the dungeon, Raven sighed and growled deeply in frustration, balling her hands in fists and feeling her claws threateningly piercing her skin. Raven controlled her frustration when she felt him approaching, Miles, the Prince friend of old that had come to her rescue when she requested to see the three. Granted it was unforeseen, and unexpected for Miles to be there when she least thought he would show.

Raven gulped down her growl and smiled gratefully at the Prince that walked down the hall towards her with three guards flanking him in precaution. His roguish smile still his own and as carefree as ever, she did little to stop herself when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking him in a tight hug, she felt him return it fully as she whispered her thanks to him, "Really Miles, you've done so much for me. Thank you so much, and I mean that."

"Yes, I know Raenell," Miles pulled away and kissed her forehead; Raven had no problem with the open show of affection. It was just the way they shared how much they were grateful for one another. His blood-red eyes softer than his siblings and held far more respect and kindness in them than Reign and Gwen pieced together. He cupped her face and noticed sadly her eyes were watering over with tears, "you don't have to thank me, or repay me, but if you must. Just don't dare cry in my presences."

Raven gulped … how come she hadn't noticed it before?

Her vision really had blurred over in tears … but why?

Why was she crying? She knew Malchior, Rorek, and Kenneth would be fine … so why was she crying? _Because …_ she answered herself sadly, _… because you know you have no power in government or law to save them in Azarath if things should go wrong! … Plus … the fact that I'm mated to Malchior … a dragon … doesn't help much … _

His statement was meant to be a joke, though Miles' smile fell when Raven bowed her head in shame and shook it then walked around and away from him, "I have to get to the bottom of this. Where's Francesca? Miles?"

"The nightstalker? She's waiting outside for you … but … Raenell," gently, Miles weaved his fingers around her upper arm, pulling her as softly as he could back to him before she took another step away from him. Raven stopped and turned to look over her shoulder to the Prince that looked upon her pleadingly, "Raenell, are you well? You seem … so distant. I mean, I know your friends are being accused of crimes that they might not have done … but … there isn't anything you want to talk about is there?"

Raven sighed and pulled herself away from Miles, "I'm fine Miles, really, I am … just … just tired is all … yeah."

Miles raised a brow and followed after her, the three guards that flanked him followed as well without question in silence, "Raenell, being tired hardly explains why you've suddenly paled more so than you are now, turned green at the very sight of blood, and seem faint with every breath and step you take."

"You know what Miles," turning around and pinning Miles with one of her infamous dagger death glares, Miles cleared his throat nervously and actually took a step back from her heated stare. Especially with it now slit and slanted more so than ever before, it gave her that much needed edge for that extra scare, "the last time I checked, you're a Prince. Not a doctor. I'm fine in the health department, you don't have to worry about me there, just … if you feel up to it, help me get my friends and my **mate **out of those cells!"

"Raenell," hands on her shoulder and his eye at her level he smiled reassuringly, "I will, I'll try. I'm just worried about you is all."

Raven snorted and turned away, but looked over her shoulder with a small-amused smile, "Something's just never change."

"I'll say," both Raven and Miles looked up, their smiles dropping when the scowl of Gwen's perfect face, bouncy wavy dark blood-red hair, and glaring blood-red eyes bore down on Raven, "Raenell, I see you're the cause of all this chaos, not surprising a demon bitch as yourself would be behind this."

"Watch your tongue Gwen," Miles, though younger than Gwen warned, Raven's eyes flashed a deadly scarlet for a split second, but subsided when she realized she was letting her emotions get the better of her. "Raenell is still two classes above you, so respect your betters."

Gwen sneered in disgust, "She? Two classes above me? Not any more! She rutted with a dragon without consent of the 13 Monks, which are now all dead because of her damned **pet **and accursed **friends!**"

Raven snarled furiously, causing Gwen to jump startled at such an inhuman sound and gasp in shock when she found her claws wrapped around her neck and lifted up off the ground with sheer power alone. Miles gasped and stepped back holding up his hand to stop the guards that brandished their weapons to stop the half-demon, "Raenell! For the sake of your own freedom release her!"

Still snarling, her eyes covered by the bangs that covered over her scarlet eyes, Raven bowed her head and with all her might she released Gwen and watched with some amusement as the Azarian dropped to the ground with not even the dignity to pick herself back up. Raven could just smell the fear coming off her in waves and it aggravated her demon blood to no end, bending over and never listening to her pleads, Raven grabbed her collar and dragged her down the hall. Away from the guards then lifted the girl up off the ground once more, but slammed her against the wall and held her there.

Making sure to have Gwen look her dead in her bleeding glowing red eyes, and see the deadly claws that could easily rip through flesh just as Malchior supposedly ripped through the 13 Monks'. Raven growled, and hissed, **_"I DARE you to open your mouth now Gwen … call me what you will, but once you start to dishonor my family and mate with your foul tongue than it's cause for some action on my part. As for my title? You can have it, just stay out of my face."_**

Menacingly, Raven snarled and threw Gwen to the ground and with a flick of her cloak, pulling the hood up, Raven stormed out of the dungeon. Leaving Gwen to glare at the ground and ball her hand into a fist and slammed it on the ground. Getting up she glared at the guards then shot her glare at her disappointed brother, "_**How could you just stand there and not help your own flesh and blood!"**_

**_"Simple sister,"_** Miles scowled and walked right passed her as if she was one of the lower servants he shouldn't concern himself with, **_"you deserved it. Why are you even down here to begin with?"_**

_**"To retrieve you from that demon before she corrupts your head,"**_ Gwen spat back with much venom it could have poisoned her very brother as he met her glare for glare, however hers turned mockingly as she sneered and pushed passed him to get to the exit before him. Which, if this were any normal meeting, would have been very rude and disrespectful to the Prince, after all, Gwen had given her title away to become a priestess, she **was **considered one of his servants and to act like this around him? It was disgraceful, _**"Though now I'm lead to believe she had long since got to your head … the little hussy, clever in her own demented way. Well, she's not getting away with this crime, not even if you defend her this time Miles. I promise you that!"**_

Miles frowned, _**"Do what you see fit Gwen, you're hardly considered a threat to Raenell and you know it."**_

Gwen allowed her sneer to turn in a smirk and a chuckle when she looked back to her brother, _**"Oh? Don't be so sure brother, because you still have Reign to deal with."**_

_Reign … damn! _Obviously his frustrations must have been seen evidently on his face because Gwen's amusement grew as she exited the dungeon, leaving Miles to shake his head and wave the guards off to stand somewhere else besides him. Growling in annoyance Miles marched back to his room; tomorrow was the supposed _"trial"_ though Miles was pretty sure it would just be a sentencing.

There were witnesses, surveillance cameras and the fact that the Northeastern Lands was a pure massacre under the suspicion that Malchior had done that to! Though … that, was at least a case to fight because the 13 Monks had actually sent him there to begin with, but Raenell was there to fight for him that it was really self-defense. That was at least a good chance for the dragon … however … truth be told. All evidence and people – Reign and Gwen in this case – were against the dragon … hell even that plain fact – Malchior being a dragon – wasn't going to help him!

It was no surprise that dragons were naturally born with a bloodlust and feeling remorse for killing others was never there to begin with. Nope, a lot of things were going against Malchior … and the reason why Malchior was bring up the most concern was because he would have to be sentence to immediate death if any of his accusations were true … and so far … a whole lot of them were coming up to be precisely on the mark.

Miles was on Raven's side, so he was on Malchior's side to try and save his life … however, Gwen was right about Reign – even if she didn't really say anything about him – her suggestive tone was right. Reign … his stuck up brother would never side with him to give the dragon a second chance or even a chance to prove himself. So much at stake and the King and Queen were **still **trapped on Manona, with the High Priestess **still **missing. This … this will be the straw that breaks the people of Azarath's backs.

Panic will ensure …

Chaos will erupt …

And then it would become too much for Reign or Miles to handle … at least … that's what the people would think.

They would think them – he and his brother Reign – incompetent and unable to lead an empire. Thus them at a greater danger of assassinations and the like, frustrated and now feeling the pressure set in Miles sighed and shook his head as she stormed into his room, _The Seven Amulets are gone, the 13 Monks are dead, and an Empire of Dragons are at the brink of self destruction and the supposed constructor of this is laying in my dungeon at this very moment. If Malchior did not do this … whoever did is pretty damn smart … because he's about to break all three Empires of Azarath at once … the Azarians, the Demons, the Dragons … he's going to send us all spirally into a possible war if the culprit is not found and killed. Malchior … things are not looking good for you at all my friend. _

Worried about not only a possible innocent being blamed for a wrong that was not his, yet most of all worried about his lands. Miles huffed and ran his fingers through his blood-red hair and sat on his bed. Sleep … that was what he should acquire now before day broke in the thunderous night … but sleep to him … to Malchior … to X … to Raven especially.

Was nothing but a distant dream lost in the pouring rain.

Raven … far from her room and in the Infirmary instead looking out the shatterproof glass into her mother's room within the control center that oversaw Arella's healing process. Arella, lying within a Recreation Chamber – a bed with a glass cover with a scanner going over her body at times the computer was programmed to scan. It would help her healing powers regenerate her torn flesh with laser technology that the scanner would produce over the wound with every round it was told to go over.

It didn't hurt and the process Raven knew could have been done while wide-awake. However in this case, Arella was put to a light slumber in order to help her healing powers progress. She would make it, she would live without any complications … but the fact that her mother had been put in danger at all sent a shiver down her spine. Tiredly Raven plopped on one of the floating hovering chairs in the room.

Slouched and not very lady-like over, Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, _Mother … I'm so sorry …_ why was she apologizing? Because this was all her fault to begin with … she didn't know how it was herself … but it just felt right to blame herself for some reason.

"_Raven?" _opening her violet eyes, Raven sat up slightly when she saw Francesca come into view and sit down at her foot, then rest her massive on her lap, purring softly to calm the demoness down as much as she could. Raven blinked at her effort, and smiled weakly and began to pet the top of the nightstalker's head. Thinking her more of a child rather than a nightstalker … because her voice within her head was still so much like a cub.

Plus … for the strangest of reasons … Francesca was beginning to make her miss her friends. In particular Starfire … with that wondering tone, and the feeling of eagerness to learn and help, the feeling of homesickness hit Raven and she found herself terribly missing her friends suddenly.

Distantly with nothing better to say Raven whispered her name, "Francesca …"

"_Raven … is there anything I may do to assist? There has to be …"_ in her big brown eyes, Raven could see the nightstalker's own helpless torment … nightstalkers, once given a master were loyal to death and hated to see their master in turmoil. They would do anything to see to it that their every wish of their master was full filled … that was the job of a nightstalker … it was born into their blood … which was why they were so dangerous, because when given an order. They would die to full fill it … Francesca was obviously no different.

However what caught Raven off guard was the fact that she wasn't even Francesca's master, yet Francesca was practically begging her for a task to see that she was happy. It amazed Raven to no end, sitting up and leaning forward to kiss the top of Francesca's head. Raven sighed and rested her head on Francesca's, unknowingly letting Francesca bury her nose in her scent and soothing the nightstalker of her troubles with her sweet vanilla and plumeria scent. "Nothing right now Francesca … it's best if we don't make things any more worse than they already are …"

"_He will be back …"_ Raven opened her eyes, never realizing she had closed them until she heard Francesca's soft warning.

Full attention caught, Raven raised a brow and gave Francesca an odd look, "Who's coming back?"

"_Ellris'malchron with Saligia," _she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, her large brown eyes bright with a naivety of a child, _"they will be back … but this time for you so they may finally be able to close the portals to all the worlds and Ellris will get his Seven Servers."_

"Francesca … how do you know all this?" Raven frowned, not entirely sure if she should believe the nightstalker.

"Because I told her to tell you." jumping off the chair and spinning around, though making sure not to bump into any of the controls thus further putting her mother's life in danger. Raven snarled at the wet, damp, and shivering Saligia, clutching herself and leaning against the wall with the light switch, she kept it off and closed her eyes sighing so tiredly, "I'm tired Raven … so tired …"

"I don't give a damn! You must think I'm sympathetic don't you?" without warning Raven leapt clean across the room, her claws brandished and claws ready to rip the dragoness apart. Saligia opened her eyes and leaned further against the wall when Raven came down on her, snapping her hands out and grasping her wrists to keep the claws from damaging her in anyway. Raven, however, managed to wiggle on of her wrists free and in one fluid motion jammed her claws into Saligia's side.

The dragoness half-moaned, half-growled at the pain sounding so very inhuman in every way as her head lolled forward and her forehead fell on Raven's shoulders … her grip slackened on her part and Raven found herself in a position to finish her off. Thinking to do just that when she yanked her fingers out of Saligia's side and splatter her blood across the floor, Saligia raised her head the best she could to look Raven in the eye and had to stop and stare at the beautiful mark that was placed upon her forehead.

She wanted to cry … that mark … it was so beautiful … reaching a hand up to trace it, Saligia gulped and frowned when Raven grabbed her wrist and pushed her back against the wall, "You got some nerve. So tell me why you're here before I finish you off."

_Why? Why I'm here? _Saligia thought for a moment and chuckled … loosing her mind to the pain that she felt at her side, she really was tired … otherwise she'd be trying to cover it up. Right now … she just felt like going to sleep and never waking up, but this had to be done … for her brother's sake. Her brother … opening her eyes once more to stare into Raven's heated violet orbs, Saligia chuckled again, knowing why Malchior had chosen her. However was far more interested in the mark upon her forehead, "Did Malchior tell you what the markings mean?"

Raven faulted in curiosity for the slightest second, but growled and snapped, "I asked you why you're here, nothing about my mark."

"Yeah …" Saligia nodded and sighed tiredly, "… you got a point … but I can't allow for you to go walking around showing off my family crest without knowledge about it now can I?"

"It's your family crest, that's all I need to know, now why are you here!" loosing her patience Raven was ready to just run her through, but had to know why the tool for Ellris's little game had come to her at such a late hour. It seemed too suspicious.

Saligia huffed, though regretted it and hissed in pain with her side sent a shock wave through her body, "It's not just a family crest deary, it's a symbol of power. If you trust me any, you'll take this advice and use that mark to its full potential before Ellris decides to strip you of it, because when he found out Malchior and you mated he wasn't very happy … it weakened his power greatly. But to why I'm here … a name … seek it out … Malachite. Seek him out … he knows the truth at the Northeastern Lands … at least … I hope he still remembers. Find him in the city, he's on the Skyline, but can barely make it to the Palace without passing out in weakness. Find him before the hunters do."

Raven sneered, "Thanks." Claws shining in the dim lighting, Raven used her inhuman speed to jam her claws into Saligia's heart. However much to her dismay Saligia still had enough strength and used her own inhuman speed to appear behind her and with the back of her hand Saligia lifted it up and backhanded Raven to the ground.

Though in doing so Saligia earned herself an unsuspected burn on the back of her head, _Ah … not as strong as an actual Grand Mistress if hit, but still the same reaction … good … _looking down at Raven Saligia smiled, "No thank you Raven, you will not be the one to deliver my Death blow … but you've helped enough for the one that will tomorrow. Remember the name, **_Malachite_**, if you need more confirmation. Go to Malchior, he knows the drake … they were friends when hatchlings … all three of us. Other than that, if you fail to find Malachite in time … your mark is your last hope. Francesca … find Malachite if Raven does not."

The nightstalker tilted her head in wonder than nodded in understanding, engraving the name in her head, labeling him as an important male to find Francesca watched Saligia exit the control room. Leaving Raven to slowly get herself back up to her feet, shocked at how strong Saligia had been. _Underestimated her power … damn! _Angry at herself, Raven glared at the ground and then glared at the exit of the control center, growling, "Malachite huh? Malchior never told me of a **_friend … _**Francesca."

Hearing her name called Francesca stood at the ready, excited that she was going to be given a mission her tail flicked back and forth in anticipation, _"Yes?"_

"I don't know your connection to Saligia … but go forth and search out Malachite, don't fail."

Francesca blinked slowly … there was something about that direct order that made Francesca shutter, but not in fear as maybe some other soldiers might have … but in enthusiasm. Snarling, the nightstalker in one bound crossed the room and ran for the exit to search for Malachite. She would not fail Raven's order, Raven knew that and that's why she sent her. Saligia's visitation still bothering her to the point of rage, Raven felt her power spike and her eyes bleed scarlet for the second time that night, _I had her! I had her and she got away … now I know how Robin feels._

Yep … she was missing her friends on Earth.

--

**Me: Sorry if this was littered with mistakes, but hey, I just skimmed it! I tried to catch all the mistakes I could. So give a sista a break, thanks for reading! I gotta split, my dad says the computer's killin' me … _(X in the back with an axe gets ready to take my head off) _… dude! Check it out! The quarter I lost! _(bends over to pick it up, X swings and misses thus lodging the axe into the wall)_**

**X: O.O Shit! **

**Rorek: -.- Just had to try didn't you.**

**X: Shut the fuck up and help me hide the damn evidence, I'm already in jail, I don't want to go for a trial at attempted murder like the dragon over there.**

**Malchior: Actually in this case I DID kill people … but not … it was actually Ellris … damn … my family really is fucked isn't it?**

**Raven: _(smacks Malchior up side the head) _Watch the mouth thank you, you've been hanging with X a lot haven't you?**

**Malchior: Is that a crime?**

**Raven: -.-U You're in prison … you tell me.**

**Malchior: … O.o … too shay.**

**Raven: On guard.**

**X: Oi! Still in need of assistance before dumb-ass over there finds her frickin' quarter!**

**Raven: I am in no way taking any part of your criminal actions.**

**X: You're such a goodie-two-shoes, aren't you?**

**Raven: Um … joining up with the Teen Titans should have been evident enough of that obvious fact.**

**X: … You and your fats …**

**Rorek: Don't you mean _"facts"_?**

**X: … Maybe**

**Raven: Are you saying I'm fat!**

**X: Nah … just a bit round … ish … yeah I am.**

**Raven: WHY. YOU. LITTLE! _(lunges at the thief, but completely misses when X ducks down and Raven instead tackles Malchior to the ground)_**

**X: Whoa Raven, ready for another go eh?**

**Raven: X! I am going to KILL YOU!**

**Me: FOUND IT! Shinny ain't it?**

**X: _(leans on the axe and pushes Rorek in front of it so to hide it from cimple, Raven gets off Malchior and stands as casually as she can next to the confused dragon while cimple turns to weave at the group)_**

**Me: Hey characters! Having fun?**

**X: Yeah … sure … whatever … _(watches Raven slit her throat with her fingers an pointing at him)_**

**Me: Good! Cause now it's time for me to end the chapter and go on to 41 cause I breeched 40 baby YAH! L8ER DAEZ EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**Rorek: You know … those captions are bad Internet etiquette.**

**Me: … So … everyone knows what I mean, right everyone?**

**Rorek: Whatever … just trying to warn you before someone takes offence.**

**Me: … Offence … O.o?**

**X: _(leans to Rorek and whispers) _I think you have to speak slower, she's having one of'em slow days ya know.**

**Rorek: _(rolls his eyes) _It'll come to her eventually.**

**Me: … Offence … hmm … have to look up later … l8er daez again everyone!**


	41. Call On Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, yadda, yadda, yadda, ya know the drill**

**A/N: On with the story! Enjoy!**

**--**

**Call On Me**

Azarath …

It's Sunset …

It's Sunrises …

Beautiful, lovely, and unscathed even with the clouds in the sky that slowly began to part, unable to hide the beauty that was one of Azarath's most prized possession. Its Sunsets … its Sunrises … the golden flower that with its soft kiss exploded within the sky a splash of colors unnatural to a supposed blue sky. The clouds though gray even helped to prolong the soft kiss.

Breath taking it was …

Yet sadly enough, not many were able to experience this phenomenon justly because held within the darkness of the dungeon, Malchior's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of the unlocking entrance to his cell. The large doors outside his barrier slid open and in flooded a light bright enough to blind the unsuspecting dragon. Growling in annoyance, Malchior sat up from his bed and glared at the clear barrier, _What now?_ He wondered with the itching need to scratch the eyes out of the guard that dared to blind him.

Said guard came into view dressed in his uniform, primed and proper, Malchior scowled at it and stood at his full height, which was a good three inches taller than the guard that was to handle him. Glaring at the Azarian who raised a hand to the barrier and dropped it with a flick of his wrist, Malchior was about to step forward, but the guard held up a hand to stop him, "I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and get down on your knees, cooperate and this will go as smooth as possible for the both of us."

"What the fuck man! I'm already on my knees don't gotta' be so fucking harsh about your treatment. Ow! Burn in hell!" Malchior heard X on the side shout, which didn't help his nerves any when the guard held up the one device he knew would muffle out not only his power, but also his dragon heritage. Meaning … he couldn't be able to transform for his life if the liquid in the needle coursed through his veins. Should he fight against it or go for it? That was the question.

However … the question turned to an answer when Malchior thought of Raven … he already put her under a lot of stress, why worry her even more. Turning around and getting on his knees, he gulped down the urge to slaughter the guard when there was a hand placed at the back of his head, "Please lean your head forward."

Doing as told, Malchior closed his eyes when he felt the guard lift up the back of his hair and then with a small barely noticeable prick a needle injected the substance that'll leave him as weak as a human in a matter of however strong the potion was. Medical Science meets Magical Arts … a very, **_very _**effective combination. When the guard as done, he instructed for Malchior to stand and follow to the exit, looking down at his hands Malchior frowned when his claws were gone and left to be as dull as a humans blunt nails. He cringed in disgust.

Rorek and X – even though he had no magical ability what so ever – was also injected he noticed when Rorek tried to at least spark his power. It was frustrating to say the least … powerless and walking the Palace like criminals. _Lovely … I always wanted an Imperial Escort, _sarcastic, but still serious about the situation, Malchior had to wonder how was he supposed to get out of this mess.

X … however … sour about the treatment he had with that damn guard was already trying to cook up a plan. Hey, he wasn't a thief for nothing, but he was going to see how this played out before he got to do anything stupid. Like last night … yeah … still feeling awfully guilty and crappy about Raven's mother X always knew guilt would be the death of him and never his greed. Ironic, no?

--

Still in the control center with Arella still in the reconstruction chamber, Raven had – somehow – passed out on the same hover chair she was floating on before Saligia came to her last night. Only this time, she was hunched over, her head resting on her arms, which were, folded on the control panel – yet ever mind full of her mother's state was careful of the buttons and levers – Raven slept without dreams. Thank goodness, because the last thing she needed was a dream to disturb her.

Actually … the last thing she needed was someone to wake her up, and the Gods of Azarath weren't sympathetic when a servant was sent to retrieve her. Knocking upon the side where the door had slid into, the servant carefully entered and got the demoness's attention, **_"Lady Raenell? My lady? Are you awake?"_**

Sensitive ears heard the approach and opening her violet eyes, Raven was hit with a sudden bad feeling. In her head, and her gut, sitting up with a groan she turned the hovering chair around to look at the servant that bowed low and respectfully at his better. Raven took a deep breath and in the process sucked in the nasty smell of blood … Saligia's blood that she carelessly splattered on the floor on the side. Turning green, mouth watering over in nausea and head spinning ruthlessly.

Raven doubled over and held her gut, _Oooh … what did I eat last night … Miles was right … I don't feel so good …_

"**_Lady Raenell?" _**the servant called with a curious voice, his eyes looking upon Raven in slight worry – yet mixed with slight fear because of what she was, **_"Lady Raenell … are you well?"_**

_Good question …_ Raven thought as she slowly got to her feet, but that just made her dizziness worse … shivering, suddenly sensitive to the chill in the air of the Palace's ventilation system. Raven stumbled forward when she took a step towards the exit, but caught herself against the wall. The servant overcame his small sense of fear with instinctual worry for the woman, she really didn't look well and she wasn't feeling well.

That nauseating taste in her mouth wasn't helping either. Raven closed her eyes and held her stomach, clenching her fangs together, shivering once more when the chills raced through her body. She couldn't hold it, the smell of Saligia's blood – and it wasn't even that much – got to her. Hand to her mouth, and with inhuman speed Raven raced to the nearest bathroom and doubled over the toilet ditching her innards into the bowl.

The servant followed her with pure anxiety on his face, **_"My lady! Would you like me to call to a nurse?"_**

"**_No!" _**Raven shouted, but it made the pounding in her head worse and her stomach didn't even settle yet. Throwing out vile from her gut, the servant stood helpless, unsure of what to do he ran to the woman and knelt next to her, making sure to hold her silky flawless violet hair back as she finished her illness. Raven sat back on her heel and the servant checked her forehead, worried when he felt not a single trace of fever, but slight beads of sweat.

He had her look him in the eye and checked to see if her eyes were dilating properly and was glad when they were fine, then knowing she was a demon. He lifted the corner of her lips to check her fangs and stopped when he saw they had increased in length considerably. Since he had become a servant in the Palace, every servant was required to have a background in Azarian, Demonic, and Dragon health. Right now … if he remembered correctly … only Demons and Dragon females had lengthened fangs and had ailments when … **_"My lady … are you well?"_** he asked once more.

"**_Well …?" _**she was dazed, that much he could tell, but coming through enough to stand herself up with his help, her violet eyes closed and clenched then reopened. Trying hard to gain her senses she must had gained some because she gasped with a look of realization in her widened violet eyes, **_"Oh! Isn't today the meeting?"_**

"**_Yes, that it be my lady"_** the servant informed as he lead her down the hall towards her room, **_"yet … I don't think you're fit to attend."_**

She growled furiously, and the servant coward in fear, **_"I can very well handle myself. It was only a moment of illness, I'm fine now, don't dare doubt that."_**

"**_Never my lady!" _**the Azarian gulped and jumped when she pulled herself from him and struggled to stay on her feet by herself. She gained her footing, but still held her quivering stomach, **_"I'm just … you … uh … are you up to attending the meeting?"_**

"**_Yes. Let me just get ready." _**Miraculously, Raven made it to her room with no help from the servant, but once inside she collapsed on the soft rugged ground. Weak and vulnerable, Raven groaned and curled on her side holding her sides … _AH! Come on Raven! Get up! You have to see if Francesca found Malachite … and the other's … they need you … come on it's just a little cold or something. You can get over it, just get off the ground! _reopening her eyes and releasing the rug she had dug her claws into and clenched it for her life, Raven slowly sat up, but fell back when her stomach was stabbed with an excruciating amount of pain, "AH! Malchior!"

She screamed his name and she didn't know why … her demon was just calling to him, she needed him by her, it hurt so much! Little to her knowledge Malchior in the conference room waiting hissed when a stab of pain went through his head. Growling he doubled over and held the side of his head. The guards all raised a brow at his odd behavior, X and Rorek glanced at one another not sure if Malchior was planning something or if he was really hurting.

Rorek was the first to ask, "Malchior? Are you alright?"

"Raven …" he half-growled, and half-whispered … the serum that was supposed to suppress his dragon blood was doing little to nothing when he opened his eyes to glare heatedly at the ground. Glowing scarlet and snarling, his claws came forth as well as his fangs … Raven was in some kind of pain and he wasn't there for her! It took everything he had not to just jump up and go after her … his instincts screamed for him to go and to hell with the guards.

Kill any and all that got in his way to his mate.

She was in trouble and his logical mind wasn't allowing for him to move. He couldn't get to her, and Malchior would have burst in tears in frustration because of it, but he had to hold it together as best he could. X raised a brow and tilted his head low to try and see Malchior and stilled when he saw the glowing scarlet in his eyes. Quickly sitting back up he gulped and looked over to the guards, _Shit … not good … what triggered this?_ He didn't know, but he knew Malchior had to hold his head.

Raven in her room took a deep breath and tried hard to control her pain … on her hands and knees staring weakly at the ground she gulped and shook her head slowly. Her head pulsing in pain and her stomach still not cooperating with her, Raven sat up on her knees then got to her feet. Shakily at first, but once she gained her balance she leaned against her door and closed her eyes.

Panting, and breaking out in a cold sweat, she cringed when she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Reopening her blurry vision, she turned around and pressed the side of her face on the cold surface of her door, anything to bring her back to reality from her pain. Feeling so weak … so helpless … so vulnerable … Raven clenched her fists careful of her claws and let loose a whimper, "Malchior …"

With every whisper of his name it was driving Malchior insane!

He can hear her calling him, feel her fear and vulnerability.

He had to be there for her and he couldn't because he was trapped in this damned Conference Room waiting for his sentencing. Malchior didn't care about it anymore; they could have given him the death sentence just as long as he was able to see his Raven he didn't care. The funny thing about this whole situation … Raven didn't know what she was doing to Malchior … all she knew was now, more than ever she needed Malchior right next to her.

She needed his touch, his warmth, his words … just … she needed him that was the only way she could describe it she needed him dearly. Feeling so helpless, Raven sighed and stumbled to her closet, she had to get ready … though she was a lot weaker than she first thought. Because with every step she took … she felt faint. Breathing was more a reminder than second nature, and the will not the sleep and forget all her troubles was becoming near impossible to handle.

Yet … somehow … she pulled it off, he settled pain and anguish gave Malchior a break from his frustrations and had him finally relax. However, it did little to settle the fact that Raven was somehow in pain … and he wasn't there to protect her, not even to hold her if there was nothing hurting her. Making him feel like just wanting to just fall over and die. Where was she anyway was his next thought other than complete worry, and concern for his mate.

"Stand." A direct order came from the guard that had given Malchior an odd look – still is looking at him cautiously as the three stood and the doors opposite the one they had entered opened and in entered Prince Reign Azar the eldest of the three siblings. Prince Miles Azar, the youngest, and Priestess Gwen the middle child, only there for advisement and mediator, although Miles had the distinct feeling she was going to be very middle mediating and more biases.

After them entered Raven, which Malchior almost made a single bound to hold her, and she the same, but somehow – really it was a total mystery to either them – they stayed civilized and communicated through the eyes. Malchior asking if she was alright, her blinking and softening her violet eyes in reassurance all the while she stood next to her seat closer to Miles.

Reign, the ore refined of the two brothers eyed the _"criminals" _with skepticism and glanced at his sister in question, she just shrugged, nonchalantly answering his silent question. All the silent communication was driving X up the wall, but for the sake of his freedom he kept his mouth shut. Rorek felt the same way, but like X kept his mouth shut, however more so for the reason of wondering how this will all play out. He knew how to play with words, so he was pretty sure he could handle talking to the royals without worry of saying something stupid.

However … X was a different matter all together.

The thief could say anything and not even know he just got himself killed for saying it.

That was how oblivious he was to etiquette.

Though, X never failed to impress whenever he improvised.

Golden amber, ice-blue, metallic-black, violet, and three blood-red eyes gazed at each other all around the room. Tension built and it was only Reign that would start the argument, "Alright then … what are we here for?"

The guard to his right flank answered, "The three before you are charged of various serious cases of crimes committed against Azarath's government. Those crimes including first degree murder, second degree attempted murder, obstruction of justice, first degree theft, impersonating an officer –" Raven shot an odd look to X, who jerked his head to Rorek, who cleared his throat and held his head high to listen to the rest of the reading, " – unauthorized use of concealment spells, trespassing, assaulting an officer, and the suspicion to attempted assassination upon the royal family."

Miles had held his breath for the entire time they read off the list, just waiting for when the guard would stop and once he did he had to remind himself to breath. Raven was semi the same way, but refused to show it, she just kept her emotions to herself and held her indifferent face. While Gwen nearly snickered at the impossibility to disprove all of those accusations, Reign was much like Raven, just kept his feelings to himself, but he sighed tiredly and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

The order was obeyed.

Reign eyed Rorek, then X, and then Malchior after settling his gaze on Raven for a moment with a very odd look, which was returned with a sarcastic raised brow just daring him to asking her anything. He didn't … he looked back at the three guys across from him and asked **them **a question, a very straight forward if not hilarious question, "How do you plead to these charges? Think carefully … because what you say may change your fate."

"Not guilty," X immediately – **_WITHOUT _thinking** – shot out with a glare. Rorek rolled his eyes and slammed his head the desk muttering something along the lines of: _"Stupid blooding frickin' idiot!"_ X ignored him and shrugged, "I mean, not guilty to those murder charges, either of'em, even against the royals. We didn't mean harm to anyone, nope, no one, but to the asshole that put us here. That's a different story."

Even Miles on the side was begging X within his head to shut-up!

He wasn't helping at all!

Rorek immediately took over least he wanted his head still intact, "What we mean to say sir, is … the perpetrator that had killed the 13 Monks is no one within this room."

"Yet we have proof of your theft connection to the 13 Monks," Reign challenged, "a surveillance camera caught one of you sneaking into the East Wing Meditation Chamber stealing three of the Seven Amulets, which, from a reliable source we are lead to believe that the 13 were holding the real Amulets rather than the ones locked in the vault."

Raven's brows furrowed and she turned sharply to Reign questioning just as suspiciously as his tone, "Who, may I ask, is this reliable source of yours?"

Reign paused for a moment as if to think, but returned Raven's sharp narrowed look with his own, "The source has requested to remain anonymous."

"Than I'd count your source invalid," Raven bared her lengthened fangs dangerously with a challenging warning, to the glaring Prince as she spoke her reason, "the only one to knew the true location of either of the Seven Amulets are the High Priestess and my mother who is currently lying in the Recreation Chamber unable to speak on our behalf."

"Why would your … **mother **know of the Seven Amulets location? What connection does she have with the High Priestess?" Gwen fought.

This time Miles defended, "Gwen you know very well Arella was the High Priestess personal and well trusted right hand servant, plus they were friends. I can vouch for that and state myself a witness to Raenell's claims."

Gwen scowled, "Fine, but you can't defend the solid proof of the blood that was upon the dragon's hand when found and tipped off of his crimes. As well as the Sorcerer."

"Um … excuse me," Rorek held up a finger to interrupt the argument, all heads turned to him and Rorek neither faulted under their multiple stares. His Ice-blue eyes seem to reflect them off as he spoke with an eerie calmness to his wise tone, "yes, about that blood showing up on me as well as my friend, Malchior, I can prove that we are being set up if you give me the chance of traveling through the Grand Dimensional Portal to Earth in order to retrieve the proof required to wipe our slate clean."

Reign sneered, "And what proof is this you speak of?"

"A book," Rorek answered calmly, "If you look upon it with open minds I assure you, you shall understand that this is all a big misunderstanding."

Gwen tipped her eyes up in a half rolled eye and looked ready to yawn in boredom as she sneered at Rorek, "So … you expect us to turn a blind eye to you while you take the chance to run given the excuse you're retrieving proof for your friend? I'm not impressed."

"The Teen Titans," all heads this time turned to Raven, as she glared at Gwen and challenged her, "they can watch him."

Miles knew where she was going, "Yes, I've heard of the Teen Titans, the Earthen superheroes correct? I agree, they can watch him, meet him at the portal and follow him to where his location is than bring the book back."

"The Teen Titans are nothing but kids with mutant powers running around in tights and claiming to be saviors of the universe," Reign scoffed, "feh, they're a joke, they can't do anything to protect themselves against a mystic like him, I have read his aura level and it's stronger than I'd even like to know was possible. The Teen Titans can't handle that."

Raven glared, "Don't underestimate them, Reign, they are far more powerful than you perceive them to be."

"Excuse me," Reign growled and stood up to tower over Raven, Raven, not one to be intimidated stood up slowly and matched him glare for glare defiantly, "but as long as my name leaves your lips, half-breed, you'll speak it with respect. I am not one of your little friends, am I clear?"

Raven scowled, "The day I speak your name with any kind of respect, will be the day you've earned it from me, Reign … and we're on trial for Malchior, Rorek, and Kenneth, not for my mannerism. **That, **you can judge me on once business is through here."

With his superior sneer Reign looked ready to throttle Raven and chock the life out of her, she was never one to obey authority. Ever since Miles made friends with her she's shone nothing but defiance towards him and to say that it was infuriating was an understatement, "Insolent demon."

"And proud of it." standing back and crossing her arms over her chest, Raven held her glare and turned to Rorek in thought, and turned back to Reign, "So … back to the matter at hand. Are you going to let him go?"

Reign scowled, she was testing his patience greatly, "No."

Miles frowned, "Why not?"

"Because …" Reign faltered, he didn't think of a good reason yet.

Gwen came to his rescue, "Because it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? Or are you just refusing to lose? Tabloids won't like the fact that **_Prince _**Reign won't grant a chance to prove a criminal they are innocent just because a **_half-breed _**got under his skin," Raven allowed herself a smirk of triumph when she saw Reign's face take on a thoughtful expression. Oh yes … Raven knew the ways of boardroom, manipulation was in her blood, her mother's done it and her father's **made** of it, "doesn't look very good for you Reign."

Gwen sneered, _The little bitch! _Yep, she knew Raven's game and prayed Raven wouldn't use that card … however … when they were playing dirty, there was only so much for Raven to do in order to ensure Malchior, Rorek, and X's freedom.

The only way to play with dirty players is to get down and filthy.

Reign turned his glare from Raven to the concerned Rorek, he didn't know his suggestion would have stirred up so much controversy, but in the end … Raven won, "You can go to Earth … Rorek … but if you do not return by sunset … Malchior and Kenneth will be put to death. That is the deal, and it's only a few hours till sunset, so I suggest you waste no time."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute here!" X stood up and looked ready to bolt for the door, if it weren't for the guards that were standing at every corner to block him off, "This is bullshit! Why should we both get a death sentence, let alone had our lives put up for bids here! That shit ain't right!"

Reign snorted, "Welcome to Azarath. Take them away and take Rorek to the portal room."

"Asshole," X snarled, and flinched when he felt the guards take a hold of his arms and pull him away, he yanked himself free, "get your fucking hands off me I can walk on my own goddamn it! Rorek! Your ass better be back here by sunset."

Dryly, if not sarcastic, Rorek sighed in response, "You have my word."

Malchior was motioned to stand responded without saying a word and trained his eyes on nothing. Sighing tiredly, he looked back at Raven and was glad she seemed fine, but smiled and winked when she looked at him worriedly. He loved the way she handled herself with the Prince, entertaining to say the least. Raven shook her head, Malchior was an odd one … and Rorek was his last hope at living.

If he didn't come back by sunset, she'd carry out X's threat herself.

Rorek knew it and sighed exasperatedly, _Great … I'm the key to our survival … why did I have to open my mouth? Wow … this is irony … shouldn't Kenneth be thinking this?_

--

With a grunt and a well-aimed leap, Francesca leapt off a low roof and threw her claws out for the world to see and slammed them into the building that was slightly talker than the one she jumped off. Snarling with determined brown eyes glaring at the wall, she scaled the wall and jumped onto roof of the taller building. Huffing and puffing she dropped down to her side in a whining whimper.

_I … have not … recovered … Malachite … I must … cannot … rest … until I find him … _struggling to her feet, Francesca weakly walked to the edge of the building on all fours and stood on her hind legs, resting her front paws on the ledge of the building and looking over to scan the city before her. Sighing tiredly when she reached a rather frustrating conclusion, _The Central Skyline … is much larger than it looks from the Palace … how am I to find Malachite in all this within the time I need him to be at the Palace? I'm sure they had already stated the meeting … am I too late?_

That thought … frightened Francesca.

To be too late … meant she had failed in her duties as a nightstalker, a forever loyal servant to her master(s). Roaring in anguish Francesca leapt up on the ledge and glared down at the city, _I refuse to fail my masters, it cannot be! I have been given a very important mission! I can't fail … it's … it's unthinkable … _indeed it was to the little nightstalker. Finding the perfect landing spot, Francesca leaned back slightly then pushed off and glided across the city to the lower more dangerous parts of tower in the middle of the rising morning.

The rain had slowed and was drizzling … though sadly however it did not help her much to locate the Malachite she was told to retrieve. Going my magical memory Saligia had transferred to her before she left, Francesca kicked her claws off the side of one building to another then another and another until she touched ground. Crouching low, the nightstalker sighed another growling whine and stared sadly at her own reflection in the puddle. _Oh … Malachite … where are you? My masters need you dearly … _pleading and at the end of her rope.

Francesca jumped from her spot and ran through the back streets looking Malachite … Saligia said that he was weak and would pass out soon from exhaustion. So would it not be easy to find a dragon in such a place? That's what she thought … apparently she was a bit too optimistic about the search.

It was all starting to look hopeless!

"**_Oh look what we found here boys …"_** ears perking up at the sound of Azarian language. Francesca ran after the voice sniffing the air and snorting when all she smelt was the stench of the slums, all she had to rely on was her sights. Demons, dragons, nightstalkers and all other creatures that had sensitive hear that would be muffled out by rain and water. So it was nearly impossible to use her sense of taste or smell when all she smelt and tasted was mostly water. The downfall of being a superior creature, the unpredictable weather. **_"… I think our luck just changed. How much you think he'll go for?"_**

"**_He's an Emerald Dragon, pretty pricey in the market I think." _**The first's partner spoke, with a sinister chuckle, **_"Yeah. Yeah! I know a friend that said these things are hard to obtain! This one's just right here in our grasp! To bad it's not a female though, now those ones, if Emeralds? They'd be sold in a heart beat by friend."_**

"_**At least we'll get something for him being an Emerald right?"**_

"_**Better then nothing I guess."**_

Francesca frowned, _I do not like this conversation … they sound like the traders on Azalon … but why would they trade a Dragon? Dragons are creatures of great majesty … it would be … degrading. _Running faster, Francesca had to put Malachite on hold for a moment, because of her injustice at being a sold and traded creature than beaten and used because she was bought. Francesca just felt; if she could at least save this dragon … her day would not have gone in vain.

"_**Ah! Hey! What th – Luther! The thing's still got fight left in it!"**_

"_**Take it down, but don't use the acid dart! We can't mar his scales least the damned price goes down!"**_

_Oh no! _Panicked Francesca went faster and just as she entered the alleyway that she head the conversation come from, she yelped and jumped back when a Azarian was flown across the air and slammed into the wall behind her. Hiding behind a dumpster, the nightstalker blinked and crouched when she heard an enraged roar.

The dragon had transformed!

His glistening dark green bright scales beamed under the Azarain sun. Shinning and reflecting off his colors upon the buildings, it was a beautifully breath taking sight if not for the fact that he was in danger. Too big for the small alley way to open his wings and take flight to escape, yet large enough to fight back. Francesca sniffed the air and frowned when she smelt heavy blood-loss, apparently this drake had already been in a fight.

With his sharpened crest upon his head and opened in a fan to and horns that only added to his fierce persona, the emerald dragon sucked in a deep breath and blew out his infamous breath of hotter than molten lava flames. Francesca stayed hidden, not wanting to be at the receiving end of such fire. The Azarians that had survived the attack all hollered and cooperated with each other to how to take the dragon down.

Still not willing to be taken without a fight, he spun around and flicked his tail at the many men after him, hitting a good bunch, however much more were smart enough to either jump of duck down under his wide swing. Coming back around he swiped his claws at the remainders, but leaving his left side blind and open an Azarian came running out from under his wing. Bravely he jumped and swung a chain around his neck, the chain came back and the Azarian caught it.

Running quickly back to his men, the men pulled hard and the chain endowed with much magic was strong enough to yank the already weakened dragon down. Roar and scrapping at the chocking sensation around his neck the emerald dragon pulled back, but when another chain went around his front leg and was pulled with equal strength. To say he was in trouble was an understatement.

Francesca growled, _How dare they … _angry, the white nightstalker stalked out of her hiding place and took off at running speeds, out of the corner of the hunter's eyes she jumped up and caught the chain within her teeth. Using the momentum of her run, the jump, her weight, and the pull of gravity in perfect sync, with a simple twist of her head the chain snapped and freed the dragon.

"**_It's a white nightstalker!" _**gracefully touching ground, Francesca crouched and snarled snapping her fangs at the Azarians she ruthlessly charged the men and leapt at one. Digging her fangs into his neck and tasting his flesh, she tore it off then leapt at another. Using her claws instead she slashed at his chest and without skipping a beat dodged an aimed shot of a laser gun from an Azarain behind her. Skidding on the slippery ground she snarled and bared her blood dripping jaws at the man knowing she sounded just as fierce as she looked.

Francesca snickered when the Emera;d dragon came from behind an wiped his massive claws at the Azarain impaling him into the wall and thus killing off the last of his threat. Big hunter green eyes looked down at the white nightstalker in wonder and blinked, _"You've saved me, who be your master so I may thank them and you properly?"_

"_Lady Raven, Master Kenneth, Master Rorek, and Master Malchior, they be my masters I am most loyal to till the end of my existence."_

The Dragon's eyes widened in shock and within a gather of mist and smoke the dragon no longer stood before her … but a young man with dark hunter green eyes and dark down messy hair, his face still held the youth similar to that of her Master Malchior. Francesca stepped up without fear to the young man and tilted her head when he continued to stare at her as if he had seen a ghost, _"Is there something wrong? What be your name?"_

"_Mal … Malchior …" _he breathed her master's name in wonder, and … did she smell fear? Why would he be afraid of her master? _"Your … your master is … Malchior?"_

"_Yes … is there a problem?" _naïve in the understanding of the young man's emotional shiver Francesca gave a good look at his face and gasped a snorted whimper when the face of Saligia's memory flashed in her head, _"Mala – Malachite! You were friends with my master! You can save him now! You hold much valued information from the Northeastern Lands!"_

"_Wait!" _Malachite yanked his arm back from the nightstalker that had taken the cloth of his long sleeved ripped uniform within her mouth and began to tug him towards the palace, _"Where are you talking me? I am needed at the Palace for important business!"_

Francesca gave the drake an off look, _"Yes, you are there to save my masters from their terrible fate of being framed from Ellris'malchron. Now enough talk and follow … unless you are to weak to move on your own?"_

Malachite growled at the nightstalker, _"Look here I am needed at the Palace, but it isn't to save that damned drake related to those insane duo that destroyed my home in a matter of a night! I am here to prove the innocence of those that Ellris is setting up."_

Now it was Francesca's turn to growl, _"I think you have fallen on your head more time than your brain can handle dragon, but my Masters are the ones that are being framed by Ellris you idiot!"_

"_You lie!"_

With a roar, Francesca jumped at the drake and with him being weaker than before couldn't fight or hold the nightstalker back when she dropped him to the ground and pressed a clawed paw to his neck to chock him, _"We are wasting time with your insane dribble! My masters are in jeopardy and I need not have you playing ring-around-the-rosy with me. Understood?"_

Malachite had learned the hard way never to imply nightstalkers to be liars.

They get a bit touchy after that.

With a weak nod Francesca let him up after putting a bit of weight on him then with a snarl jumped off and looked over her shoulder, watching the dragon get to his feet by himself she snorted, _"Are you well enough to move on your own?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Then follow me … and try not to get killed."_

_This creature, _Malachite growled and when Francesca crossed the alleyway in one bound, he followed effortlessly, if not ticked that he was being challenged by a nightstalker, _she is indeed Malchior's pet, only one with such an attitude as hers could be tolerated in his presences … but Malchior … he's really alive? I thought he died years age? _With that, Malachite learned another lesson; assumptions are never good to be made on someone's life unless the body is seen.

--

**Me: Hmm … let's see the problem I put them in here … the meeting already started without Francesca, Rorek has the grandest pleasure of retrieving the book back from Earth where he will be escorted by the Teen Titans (wonder how that'll work out), Malchior never said a word through out the whole meeting (wonder why), X is being his normal annoyed self, and Francesca at the end of the chapter finally found Malachite, but will he be enough (will he even be on time)? Yeah … I smell even more problems cooking up ahead … I tell ya, I'm having fun with this whole plot twisty thingy. It's fun! As for Raven's illness _(sneaky grin) _I'll leave that for you folks to ponder on – but keep it to yourself! **

**Raven: Though I'd be careful, otherwise you'd loose your viewers due to boredom of your story.**

**Me: AH! Boredom? Is my story getting boring you guys? Tell me? Is it? NOO! I have failed as a writer! NO! I'm ruined!**

**X: So does that mean you'll end the story (finally!)**

**Me: _(still crying) _I-I-I don't know! If it's too boring than I'm afraid I'm going to have to, WAH! I'm a failure!**

**X: YES!**

**Raven: -.- this is ridiculous, since cimple is too dumb the figure out that the chapter has ended and to stupid to notice that you readers are still reading her story, I'll say it. l8er daez. cimple, what are you doing?**

**Me: Digging myself a 12-foot grave to bury away my shame!**

**X: Drama queen.**

**Raven: _(rolls eyes) _You guys better review her or she'll bury herself alive.**

**X: Though you're encouraged not to! Please I'm begging here! You don't know the torture she puts us through!**

**Raven: Leave them alone; they'll review if they want to … though … if you have any sympathy for cimple whatsoever I suggest you start now because … she's already starting to pour the dirt on herself.**

**X: She's suicidal, don't review!**

**Rorek: _(walks in out of no where licking a cone of ice-cream) _Um … why is cimple in a 12 foot grave?**

**X: She's about to put herself out of her misery – and ours! YES!**

**Rorek: _(looks at the grave, still enjoying is ice-cream) _Well now … that's not very good … not my problem.**

**X: Go for it cimple, you're not wanted, loved, or card for!**

**Me: O.O … WAH! _(digs faster)_**

**Raven: … o.O this could get ugly.**


	42. Homeward Bound, Welcome to Azarath

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Azarath, but all the Characters with the freaky names – other then the ones that the Teen Titans own – are mine!**

**A/N: Very long chapter … 14 pages … my fingers are dieing here … but I could have gotten longer I know I could have, but the stupid imagination box put out at 1:32 in the morning (exact to! I checked!) … Though I think it was all worth it! Enjoy!**

**--**

**Homeward Bound, Welcome to Azarath**

"Don't move."

"Wha – ow! That hurt!" Rorek growled when a Priest roughly tilted his head to the side and behind his ear he stapled a circular tracking device. Agitated, Rorek glared at the Priest and reached up to rub the sore spot they had stapled the round metal tracker. It hardly hurt, but the treatment was unnecessary.

The priest could careless and gestured to the portal that was open and active for Rorek to jump in, "Step onto the platform, any attempt to alter the route of your dimension travel will be concluded with a single press of the button where the tracker placed at the back of your ear with halt all your movements and bring you back to Azarath. Is that understood?"

Rorek nodded, already over the tracker treatment, but frowned at the thought of not being trusted. He was always a trust worthy guy, the priest turned him around and pushed him onto the platform towards the portal, _Well, he's a really unpleasant fellow, _trying to keep his patience in tack, Rorek looked up at the control center and narrowed his eyes onto Raven, _"Miss Raven … why aren't you coming with me?"_

Raven blinked and frowned sadly, lifting a hand up to the glass as if to put a hand on his shoulder, she sighed, _"I can't leave Malchior here Rorek … sorry."_

Ice-blue eyes softened in understanding as he nodded and sighed, turning his back to her he marched towards the portal, _"I'll be back on time Miss Raven … I promise."_

Sarcastically, as if trying to crack a joke in this most tense time Raven replied, _"No pressure."_

A smile passed Rorek's lips he entered the portal and the sensation of flying downwards pulled at him greatly. Taking control Rorek managed his way through the glowing, crystalline walls calmly, sighing tiredly when he felt a great deal of energy taken from him before he felt gravity's pull grow even harder. Flipping in the middle of the floating travel, he felt his feet gently touch ground before he dropped on one knee was when the portal's soft caress left him.

Slightly panting, catching his breath and holding his gut Rorek put a hand to his head and held it for a moment in dizziness, _Well … I guess it's safe to say Ellris' plan of closing off the portals isn't in action yet … but the effect of the other closed Tri-Branches are quite evident. I feel much weaker than before … _with that conclusion Rorek took a look around his surroundings and nodded when he recognized the area. _Miss Raven's room … at least I don't have to go in search of Titan Tower._

Obviously satisfied with the outcome Rorek jogged across her room – which he noticed hadn't been touched in a while – reaching her door he stopped when it took a moment to scan there was someone in the room needing to get out. Yet just as it slid open, Rorek nearly had a heart attack when one of Stafire's green bolts shot forth and nearly decapitated him if he hadn't have dodged out of the way. "AH! Wait! Miss Starfire – WHOA!"

The alien princess snarled and grasped his collar, yanking him up to his feet – without much effort – and pulling him eye to glowing green eye with her she growled, "Who are you and why have you trespassed within friend Raven's quarters?"

"Miss Starfire! It's me! Rorek Aiedail! Do you not remember me?" Rorek frantically explained and Starfire's glowing narrowed eyes, narrowed even more in suspicion, but she pulled away from him with a raised brow and gave him a one over.

Her glare suddenly softened and her glowing green eyes faded to it's original green bright innocence shine, "Ro-Rorek …?"

A huff of relief went through his veins, _Woo … she remembers me … good. _Slowly, Starfire set him down and he smiled with a nod, "Yes, it's me, Rorek."

"Rorek? You have returned …" she was obviously slowly taking it all in, Rorek didn't blame her … after all he **did **just pop up out of nowhere to say the least. She looked over him and into the room searching for possibly Raven and once again Rorek's guess was right when she asked curiously, "Have you come alone? Where is Friend Raven, the Red X, and Malchior? Did they not go with you to Azarath?"

Rorek gulped, "Um … Miss Starfire … maybe it's best if you take me to the rest of your team so that I may explain things furth – AAHH!"

Without warning Starfire gripped his wrist and dragged him behind her speedy flight through the maze that was Titan Tower until they finally reached the Ops Room where the rest of the Titans sat. Robin at his corner of the counter reading his paper, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games. As if nothing has happened and life went on, Rorek wasn't taken back, but he was dazed by the sudden travel. So much so he hardly caught any of Starfire's words that flew out of her mouth as fast as her voice box could carry sound.

"Friends! The Rorek has returned and holds news of his trip to Azarath! Please gather quickly so that we may hear his tale!"

"Wha?" Beast Boy paused the game and looked around the couch and smiled wide and bright when he spotted Rorek, "Dude! You're back! Where's Raven?"

Robin blinked behind his mask and stood up from his spot neatly folding his paper and placing it on the counter he walked up to Rorek who had sat down on the couch to catch his bearings. A bad feeling crept into Robin's gut when Rorek connected his ice-blue eyes with his … it wasn't so much the connection that gave Robin the bad feeling. It was the fact that Raven wasn't with him along with the other two guys that he most certainly **DIDN'T **trust at all in their little group that tipped him off.

Cyborg greeted the mystic and in a matter of minutes it was now Rorek's turn to start talking. The wizard didn't at all like the fact that he had to be the one to bring the bad news … but it must be told, "I'm afraid … I'm not here at all to bring good news … it would seem that in our quest to bring Ellris down we – as in Kenneth, Malchior, and myself – have been framed, imprisoned and tried to death all in the matter of a night and this morning."

Silence shot through the room with Beast Boy and Starfire gasping at the mention of death. Robin's mask narrowed, _I knew nothing good would come of separating, Raven, _glaring at Rorek with a raised brow he questioned, "What about Raven? Where does she stand in all this?"

"Not guilty and free, thank the Gods … but still held under suspicious eyes," Rorek sighed and nodded, satisfied – but not at all happy – with his answer, "she's decided to stay because Malchior and Kenneth are still in their cells … which brings me to my reason for coming … if I am not back from my journey to Earth to retrieve the white book that once sealed Malchior away to prove us all innocent of any crime committed by sunset Azarath time … Malchior and Kenneth will be put to death in a heart beat, but I cannot go alone. You four must come with me as guards to watch my every move and make sure I don't … escape."

"Oh don't worry," Cyborg warned, "you ain't goin' nowhere if this concerns the lives of others and my little sis."

Rorek nodded with a helpful smile, "Good, now let's head to my home and we can finish this nice and fast before the sunset."

Starfire frowned in distaste, she didn't like the fact that anyone was put in prison and her friend had not come back. She had to know, "When you leave, will we be able to pass through with you?"

Robin could have kissed Starfire for that question, he had totally forgot to ask something so obvious, Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded and all eyes turned to Rorek for an answer. The wizard stilled and gulped, _I don't know what to say … _in truth, he didn't, mostly because he didn't know if Ellris warning still held that the Titans couldn't come. Yet … if anything should go wrong … they **could **help in their case of proving them innocence! He blinked and smirked, _Miss Raven you're a bloody genius! _Looking up to the Titans he contained his excitement and nodded, "Yes … I think it's a good idea you should come with me back to Azarath."

Starfire hovered off the ground and did cartwheels in the air giggling and laughing in plain joy. Robin couldn't contain a smile, Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered and slapped a high five, Rorek chuckled at their excitement, but stood up and made his way to the exit, "Now that, that's over with. Shall we continue? I wish to get this done as fast as possible."

Robin looked back at his Team that suddenly stood at attention serious as could be … they looked more hilarious than menacing, "Let's go Titans! Lead the way Rorek!"

Without effort at all the Titans plus Rorek traveled down to the garage, Rorek waited till they opened the garage doors and without warning, on foot, took off faster than the T-car and the R-cycle. Yet stayed with them to lead them to his mansion. Even though he knew Robin knew where he stayed, he highly doubted the other Titans knew yet. Crossing the water Rorek jumped up high and darted over for a few seconds, then dropped down and ran over it for another few seconds then shot back up in the air, gliding for a moment and back down to run over water.

It was a very impressive rhythm that got the Titans watching wondering if he would fall into the water or trip over a fish any time soon. Yet he made it to the other side without issue and leapt up onto one of the low buildings of the city. Pausing to catch his breath for a moment and looked back to see if the Titans had kept up, he watched them catch up and then took off again. Leaping building from building leading them to the south side of the city where the trees and the forest were, Rorek decided to take a break and sat a top of the T-car.

Looking over to Robin he signaled for him to lead the rest of the way and in no time at all they arrived at his mansion, even before the T-car stopped, Rorek was already running on the graveled ground towards the front steps. Coming to a skidding stop when he saw Saligia sitting at his steps, holding her side and eyes closed as if sleeping … dead a sleep.

Beast Boy raised a brow and looked over to Cyborg, "Who's the chick?"

Cyborg shrugged, stopped the car and got out with Robin stopping in front of him, the Titans stepped up next to the cautious Rorek who just stood staring at Saligia in worry, _If she's here … _he couldn't allow for himself to finish his sentence. Bad enough it threw him off that she was even at his steps! He didn't need to know if Ellris was around. Starfire floated next to Rorek, "Who is the woman on your steps Rorek?"

As if when the Titan spoke it finally awoke the slumbering dragon, Saligia opened her sapphire eyes and locked them on Starfire and smiled weakly, "Starfire … Robin … Beast Boy … Cyborg … what a pleasant surprise … I never expected you four to be here as well …"

"Cut the theatrics Saligia, what are you doing here?" Rorek gritted his teeth, controlling his head to think straight as the dragoness weakly got to her feet, but leaned on his pillar, closing her eyes again and sighing.

She looked really tired.

It was even fooling Robin, he thought the girl would fall over at any second … but if Rorek wasn't expecting her on his stoop then there was no reason for him to even think of trusting the girl. Not until there was a proper understanding on which side she stood on. Theirs or was she an enemy? The dragoness chuckled and reopened her eyes after catching her breath and smiled at Rorek amusingly, "Rorek … you should know already know … I'm here to waste your time until sunsets and until my brother is under the guillotine along with his thieving friend. Ellris was actually impressed with him you know …"

"_Robin," _Robin jerked his head back and nearly fell over when he felt Rorek enter his head, under his mask his eyes looked over to Rorek who firmly held his gaze with Saligia, _"head around to the left side of the mansion, Bryson always keeps the kitchen window open there, slip through and try to find the book within the parlor. I trust you can find it."_

Robin glared at Saligia, obviously she wasn't a very trustworthy person, and as much as he hated taking orders, this just wasn't his field of expertise. Slinking away from the scene, Saligia watched the human with a curious brow raised, however Rorek caught her attention once more when he stepped forward, "Stand aside and let us pass without trouble Saligia, I don't care what Ellris sent you here for, either way I'm walking into that house and getting my book with or without your cooperation."

Saligia shook her head, "Sorry Rorek … but that's not how it goes, you know that."

"Fair enough." Powering up, Starfire followed suit and Beast Boy took a step back to observe the battle first before he got a chance to attack, Cyborg charged his cannon and held it at the dragoness who pushed off the pillar and chuckled sadly. Holding out her right hand she called forth her double-sided scythe and twirled it for the four to see.

Beast Boy gulped, "Nice blade."

Saligia eyed him like a slab of meat on the shelf that she'd like to buy for lunch, "Thanks, like to see it up close?"

The changeling paled and squeaked, "No thanks."

Cyborg snorted, "Kind of big for a little lady like you, sure you can handle yourself?"

Saligia raised a brow, "The last person who underestimated me became part of my undead army. Would you like to join?"

"Un-un-un-undea-undead ar-ar-arm-army?" Beast Boy stuttered, his fear of the woman growing with every word that came out of her mouth.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes on her, "Don't listen to her BB, she's just trying to scare us."

"Yes …" Saligia chuckled, and hissed dangerously in a mocking manner, her amusement quite evident in her sapphire eyes, "fear me."

"Enough talk!" Starfire floated higher and without warning launched a barrage of aimed starbolts; Saligia twirled her double-sided scythe to block her off and leapt up to meet the alien knowing to take her out first. Yet Cyborg didn't allow for her to go after her without trouble and launched his sonic cannon in her way. Forcing the dragoness back to the ground where Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and slammed her into various trees into the forest.

Saligia gritted her teeth and took the hit when Beast Boy ended his charge she jumped to her feet and slashed her scythe at him, but he had already taken off into the air. Only to find Cyborg charging her with a fist that he nailed right in the middle of her face. Throwing her even deeper into the forest where she skidded to a stop on her back and had her head slam into the trunk of a tree. Her scythe she had vanished from her hands least it threw her off balance as she flipped to her feet and into the trees.

Yet just as she jumped onto a branch Starfire came flying at her launching starbolt after starbolt before firing her green energy through her sees. Saligia dodged them all up to the top of the tree then leapt over to the near by tree when the one she was on fell over due to Starfire's harsh treatment. Panting Saligia took off to a clearing in the forest where Rorek had followed after her and without warning a flash of silver came at her. Using one branch as leverage, Rorek flipped and landed a perfect drop kick in the middle of Saligia's leap.

Down she went with Rorek flexing his body in the right angle to land another kick to her chest and further take her down to the earth in a sickening crash. The Titans all gathered around the dust and dirt that was kicked up when Rorek and Saligia came down, and gasped when Rorek was sent flying and knocked into a tree.

Starfire and Cyborg's cue to launch more of their power at the cloud of smoke and dirt where they thought Saligia was still within. Yet with a furious roar Saligia came out of the dust and went straight for Beast Boy in his hawk form. Transforming into a human with a fearful look in his green eyes. Saligia snarled down at him smelling his fear she was just about to take her claws and dig it into his chest when he transformed into a mouse and dropped out of her grasp.

Outraged, Saligia landed crouched on a tree branch, but even before she could move Cyborg launched his sonic cannon on her once again dropping her to the earth. Saligia rolled to her feet, and locked her eyes on Rorek's skeptically narrowed gaze, _She's hardly even trying and she was wounded even before we started to fight … plus she had the chance to kill Beast Boy twice! What the hell is she playing at? _Running for him, Rorek braced and tested a theory when she swiped her claws at his chest, his head, his stomach and stabbed at his side, he dodged them all and caught her wrist at her final move. Pulling her close to him and twirling her till he twisted her arm in an odd very uncomfortable angle behind her back and pushing her up against a tree.

She growled in pain and with her free hand she dug into her pocket and twisted it to stab back at Rorek's side, Rorek knocked the knife out of her hand and took it into his own. Bring it to her throat he could easily slit it and he felt her body suddenly slacken it's struggle against his hold and he frowned, "I knew it."

"Then do it," she whispered silently leaning her forehead against the tree her body was pressed against, "You can you know … all it takes is a flick of the wrist and all your troubles will end … you're going to want to kill me anyway when you find out what happened to Bryson."

Rorek glared and tightened his grip on the blade, "What did you do to Bryson?"

Slowly Saligia pushed her forehead off the tree and discreetly leaned against Rorek, trying the best she could – though still mind full of the blade on her throat. She tried to look over her shoulder to Rorek, however he never allowed it. The best she could do was stare at the ground, "What do you think? I'm working for Ellris … did you think he would be safe?"

"You killed him," it wasn't a question obviously … it was a statement and a horrible truth when she had replied with a nod, still aware of the knife against her throat Rorek gritted his teeth and couldn't help to think she was right. He really did want to kill her right then and there … Bryson … his best friend and only person to talk to during the passing centuries of the thousand years he's lived. Killed … and the killer? Right in his grasp … she was right. He could do it … the Titans couldn't stop him and by the look on their face they really didn't know what to do.

He did want to.

He could … and he **should!**

Saligia could fell his urge to kill her growing and braced for the slight pain she knew would come when he slit her throat … yet, when he pushed her against the tree and his grip on the knife shook. She blinked when instead he spoke into her ear rather then run the cold kiss of the blade across her throat, "I'm no pawn for suicide."

Rorek sneered and pushed off her, throwing the knife to the ground in a way the blade stuck into the dirt.

Saligia leaned on the tree and kept her back turned to him and closed her eyes, _You idiot! Why did you have to have honor! _Clawing the bark, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire frowned at the scene, as Rorek turned away and walked back to his mansion. Yet stopped to call back to the Titans, "Let's go … our business is finished here."

_No it isn't! _Saligia threw herself at the knife and sent it up high over her head then sent it flying at Rorek, without skipping a beat he dodged, caught and spun around to send the blade flying right back at Saligia. The dragoness roared when the blade embedded into her right shoulder.

It hurt like hell, but it wasn't enough to kill her!

Rorek knew it and smirked, at Saligia's snarling anguish, "You want it that bad **_Sally_**, you can do it yourself."

Beast Boy cringed, "Ouch … I don't know what hurts more, the pride or the wound."

Starfire gently pushed him to follow Rorek, looking back at the dragon that growled and ripped the blade from her shoulder and jammed it into the tree behind her. Frowning sadly, Starfire shook her head, "I would guess that pride is more in pain then the body …"

Cyborg snorted, never bothering to look back, as he shrugged, "She'll get over it and come back for revenge … maybe."

_Revenge? _Saligia shook her head and hunched over, staring at the knife, which she thought Rorek would have taken her with, _No … I could never bring myself for revenge Cyborg … but it was supposed to end here! Damn you Rorek! Damn you! Damn it all! Now what am I to do? _

Lost, the dragoness sat in the middle of the bright, sunny, and breezy forest. Never realizing just how lovely the setting of Earth was at this very moment until she felt the breeze kiss her sweating weakened body. Feeling something wet drop onto her leg, Saligia sniffed and smelt it was a salty, not irony like her blood should be. Slowly lifting a hand to her eye she gasped when she felt she was crying. _I really am pathetic … _

--

"Robin!" Rorek screamed from down the stairs in the middle of the main entrance to his mansion, "Robin! Where are you?"

"Right here," jerking his head from the stairs to the parlor, Robin came walking out looking around to his friends before resting his eyes on the glaring wizard. No, he wasn't glaring at Robin, even if it looked like it. Robin knew he was glaring at something else least he had already blown up in his face, "I couldn't find the book in the parlor. You know where it is?"

Robin shook his head, "It's useless now, we were sent on a wild goose-chase … another one of Ellris' little games … he wanted me to fail, and I have a feeling he has the book with him … so we'd be searching in vain."

"But …" Beast Boy frowned, "dude, what now? We can't just have Malchior and X killed off … can we?"

"No," Robin said firmly, "we're going to Azarath and we're going to fight for Malchior and X's freedom, we know them better than anyone and we have nothing on record over there. We can at least support them as best we can and possibly postpone whatever fate they have … what did the judge say if you don't return with the book?"

Rorek shook his head, "Nothing … and his not a judge he's the Prince of Azarath, but I know he won't be happy with the fact that I don't have the evidence I was supposed to obtain … the royals already have bad-blood with Raven and just to spite her … I think our lives may be in danger."

Beast Boy chuckled with a sarcastic humor, "Oh … and it gets worse, what else could go wrong?"

"Ellris bringing an army up to the Skyline in order to over take the Azarian Government." All heads turned to the door where Saligia dragged herself to lean against the door with a tired and weak sigh. Her shoulder still bleeding from Rorek's maneuver sapphire eyes sweeping over everyone in the room before settling at the scowling Rorek, "He will do it … it's what he's been after."

Rorek scoffed and rolled his eyes – he was trying to hold it back, "What are you doing tell us his plans … again?"

Saligia sneered at Rorek, "Trying to help since you're just too lost in the dark to see the light, or in this case Ellris' plan. I'm already sure Malchior told you of his failed attempt at gaining Azalon am I right?"

"Yes, he has, but what has that got –"

"You didn't listen to his explanation closer did you?" Saligia chuckled and pushed off the door to walk into the mansion, passing by the tense fighters before sitting on the steps of the grand staircase. Resting her head on the rail she glared at Rorek who challenged her with his own narrowed gaze, "Ellris likes to toy with government … it's like his hobby … the fact that his son, Malchior, my brother –"

"Wait!" Beast Boy pointed, "So you're that Saligia girl!"

Saligia gave the changeling a dry look, "Kind of late aren't you?"

Beast Boy nervously morphed into a kitten and tucked himself away in Starfire's arms in order to avoid Saligia's cold sapphire blue eyes. They were so dark it was creepy, the dragoness shook her head and looked back to Rorek in order to continue her explanation, "Anyway, like I was saying … Ellris had already ripped the Dragon Clans into turmoil like a paper doll he shredded them to nothing by murdering all their Grandmasters and Mistresses along with their Champions and sisters … at least I tried to spare some of them … but most of them are under my control … as well as their defenders and armies. When Malchior and Raven united it took away a great deal of his power, but for now what he lacks in power he'll make up for in numbers … **my _'gift'._**"

Robin raised a brow, "Malchior and Raven united? What does that mean?"

Saligia chuckled and Rorek cleared his throat and looked away not wanting to be the one to tell, Saligia on the other hand had no shame. If anything, her blood was rather proud that her brother had brought forth her family crest once more, "Think real hard human, Raven's a half-demon, my brother is a dragon, a unity that can take away my father's power can only be the Mating Ritual."

Cyborg. Exploded.

"**_WHAT! MATING RITUAL! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY LITTLE SISTER ISN'T LITTLE ANYMORE!" _**Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire all jumped behind Rorek in fear of Cyborg's wrath. Steam streamed out of his ears and nose like a waterfall as he shook with rage. **_"WHERE'S THAT DAMN DRAGON! I'LL RIP HIS DAMN HEAD OFF! HOW DARE HE TOUCH RAVEN!"_**

Saligia giggled in amusement at the heated cyborg, "Just to let you know this Mating Ritual is strictly consensual … Malchior couldn't manipulate his way through this even if he tried. Raven is all the same as guilty as my brother."

Cyborg growled, "Well when I see that girl I'll smack her up side the head for – Raven! How could you!"

"I really don't see why you're so high strung about it … it's her life," Saligia shrugged with a bored expression.

"Yeah? Well … what if she didn't use protection she could be … ya know!" Cyborg paled when realization set in of the horrible possibility, "Oh my god … Raven could be … could be … could be …"

"Pregnant?" Saligia raised a brow and Cyborg near fainted at the mention of the accursed **_"P" _**word, "Quite possible considering the Mating Ritual wouldn't be full filled if there was protection. Though Malchior wouldn't even know what protection is for his life unless someone told him, remember he was locked in a book for a thousand years."

Beast Boy gulped, "Now there's a scary thought, isn't Raven just 16?"

"17," Robin corrected.

Cyborg shook his head and aimed his parental glare at Robin, "Does one year make a frickin' difference? She's still underage!"

Saligia blinked "But look on the bright side, the child wouldn't be a bastard child in demonic or dragon eyes considering the parents are rightfully marked, that's the one thing that counts in Azarath."

"Enough with the possibilities!" Rorek interrupted suddenly looking as embarrassed as all hell for the subject that was brought it, embarrassed more for Malchior and Raven and less for himself, because the subject was being spoken of so freely! It was unsettling and uncomfortable to say the least, "Look, it doesn't matter if Raven is … is … whatever she is, but Malchior and Kenneth as well and my own life is in danger because we don't have enough evidence to prove we didn't kill the 13 Monks of Azarath! Time is ticking and Ellris is going to send an army up to the Central Skyline without the warning to the Princes to defend the Floating Island! Saligia, I appreciate the knowledge, but I have to know are you still going to be siding with Ellris? You can stop this, you hold the key to his undead army!"

Saligia shook her head sadly, "He has the Seven Amulets now … all he has to do is summon one of the Seven Servers and they can do the same job as me with a snap of a finger. I'm still under Ellris' control because he's still my Grandmas … no … wait …"

"What?" Robin raised a brow noticing Saligia has suddenly stopped and took on a look of realization; "Say something now if it might help us."

"Well … it's just a theory …" Saligia thought for a moment, "… but … if Malchior and Raven mated –" Cyborg grumbled at the subject, "– and Ellris' power drained … it could mean that Malchior is now the new Grandmaster and all my control could be switched from Ellris to Malchior or Raven … or I could just be free either … anyway … it'll only work with whoever calls me first to their command with the subjugation spell."

The wheels were turning with a plan in Rorek's head, "So … what **is **your subjugation spell?"

Saligia looked at him and shrugged, "The single word: _Submit. _Said in any language I can submit to my new Grandmaster or Mistress … whoever it is. Same works for Malchior to Raven, a natural subjugation spell would have been placed on her after the Ritual … though … I don't know if it'll work on her … she's a demon and demons have a different way of keeping the peace. Ours is the more direct approach since time began."

"But you still **think **it'll work?" Rorek asked for confirmation and Saligia nodded.

"Maybe …"

Robin looked at the two, "So … I see one of you has a plan, mind filling us in and getting us to Azarath before Malchior and Kenneth are killed off?"

Rorek nodded with a confident smile, "No problem … but first for this to work, Saligia, you have to go back to Ellris."

Saligia's suddenly light hearted amused smile from watching the fuming Cyborg dropped as well as her eyes when it connected to the ground, as she whispered, "I can't …"

Rorek frowned, "Why not?"

"Because …" she sighed and slowly looked up to meet Rorek's ice-blue gaze with a renewed confidence … however it only lasted so long. Rorek's eyes were still too intense for her to hold and she ended up looking back to the ground, "… Ellris wants you dead …"

Beast Boy stilled, "Aw … dude … don't tell me we're going to have to fight you, I was just beginning to like you."

Saligia chuckled sadly and glanced at Beast Boy, "Glad to know I have a fan …"

Rorek sighed and turned around, pulling his silver white puffy tangled mane to his shoulder to expose his back to Saligia, the dragoness – as well as the rest of the Titans gave him an odd look, "Ellris wants me dead … he'll get it, go for it Saligia."

"Wha – are you insane!" Saligia shot up off the stairs too fast for her head to catch up and she ended up having to lean on the rail to keep from falling from dizziness as she glared at Rorek as if he grew an extra head, "I'm not going to kill you! If you haven't noticed I don't have the heart to!"

Rorek looked over his shoulder to her to give the dragoness a dry look, "You don't have to kill me … but even if you tried it wouldn't work, and in order to kill me you have to kill Malchior at the **same time** apparently Ellris skipped that little detail."

"But still," Saligia argued, "what you're asking me to do is dangerous …"

"What I'm asking you to do is scratch me deep enough for Malchior to feel it," Rorek growled, losing his patience, "that's it."

"…" Saligia grumbled and glared at Rorek, "You're crazy …" looking over to the shocked Titans she gestured for them to turn knowing they were probably not use to blood and the like, "this could get messy."

Robin gave Rorek an odd look, "This is kind of drastic don't you think?'

Rorek shrugged, "Maybe so … but it's necessary … for both Saligia and for us. I can always blame my not being able to get the book on the fact that someone else beat me to the punch."

"True … but it's still drastic," Robin frowned and raised a brow when Saligia tapped her feet impatiently on the ground, knowing that she wasn't going to do anything unless they turned around. Robin motioned for the rest of the Titans to turn, even if he felt stupid in doing so.

Saligia glared at Rorek and lengthened her claws, "I don't know why you even trust me … I killed you friend."

"Well … that just means I have nothing to loose now doesn't it?" Rorek snorted, "Plus … it's amazing what you can live through."

"Yeah … hold your breath …" lifting her claws up and concentrating more on the fact that this was necessary and aiming for his back where she knew he wanted her to wound. Sucking in a deep breath and bit down her lower lip she brought her claws down as fast as she could to bring as little pain as she could. It still wasn't enough and Rorek felt to the floor screaming in excruciating pain when his flesh was torn, bring her clean hand to her mouth in shock. Saligia with the rest of the Titans ran to Rorek's bleeding body, "Gods … I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to hurt!"

"It's okay … ah …" Rorek groaned and shakily stayed on his hands and knees his white mane curtaining around his face as he tried to ignore the pain, but knew it was impossible and if it was impossible for him. He snickered, "sorry Malchior … it was a necessity."

--

In his cell, Malchior roared and shot a hand to his arm feeling his back suddenly burning with pain, "Fuck! Rorek!"

"Yo! Malchior!" X in his cell not to far called out when he heard the dragon roar, "You alright?"

"No! I think Rorek ran into trouble!" Malchior shouted back still holding his side.

X knew what that meant and he fell back on his bed to glare at the ceiling, "Fuck … just what we need … what time is it?"

Still trying to get over the shock from the sudden rush of pain, Malchior hissed and gulped trying to clear his head and snorted, "Uh … I'm not sure … ask the guard."

"HEY! STIFF!" X called to the guard that was posted just next to his cell, "How much longer till sunset?"

"An hour."

"WHAT?" X shot off his bed and rushed to the barrier, but made sure not to touch it like last time, "How the hell can that be? It doesn't even feel like the day's gone!"

Malchior sneered and glared at the ground massaging his shoulder, "Remember when we told you the nights of Azarath are far longer than Earths X? Well … do the math, if the nights are longer, than the daylights are shorter … much shorter. Cut in half from Earth's daylight in fact."

"That's shit's just fucked up …" X growled and wanted to hit something, but everything in his room was too hard and he didn't want to hurt himself in the process so he kicked and scuffed the stony ground, "fucked up man, just … damn it! I don't care if Rorek dies, his fucking soul better carry out the plan! My claustrophobia's kickin' in, shit."

**BANG!**

Malchior and X both cringed – but Malchior more so – when the sliding doors of the dungeon were slammed open, large, big, heavy doors where if they were slammed would echo greatly. Annoyed Malchior growled, but once he could a scent of his mate he seized his growling and stood up to try and see if it really was Raven. Rolling his shoulder still trying to get the pain from his back he saw Raven first open X's barrier than his.

"What's the occasion?"

Raven looked up at Malchior and smirked, "Even if Rorek doesn't make it till sunset, we might just be able to keep your head intact. Found an old friend of yours … the name_ "Malachite" _seem familiar to you?"

Malchior narrowed his eyes at Raven skeptically then raised a brow when she began to lead him out of the dungeon, "Malachite … yes … he is familiar … but how did you find him … and how is he even – hold on. Malachite was transferred from the Southeastern Lands to the Northeastern to become a Defender … was he …?"

Raven looked over her shoulder to Malchior and nodded, "Yes, he apparently was there to witness everything that Saligia and Ellris has done, even has a battle wound to prove it."

X smirked, "Awesome, that saves Malchior, what about me?"

"What about you?" Raven raised a brow and looked over to X, "You **did **steal the Amulets after I told you to leave it alone. I think a few years in Azarian prison would do you some good."

"What! Aw come on Rae you can't do that to me!" X panicked and jumped in front of her, earning him a dry look from the cold-hearted demoness with her very own dragon mate wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his embrace. Resting a chin on her shoulder and taking in her sweet scent, X ignored him and pleaded to Raven, "I don't look good in strips and closed off spaces aren't my thing! You have to save me here, you have to I'll do just about anything!"

Raven snickered and leaned back into Malchior when the dragon connected his head to hers giving X a very good chance at examining their similar markings upon their foreheads. Black strips that stretched back into their hairline on their temples and tipping towards the upside down crescent mark in the middle of their foreheads. They looked like royalty … and the perfect picture.

He'll remember to use that compliment suck up if he ever needed anything else from them.

Raven sighed and shrugged, "I'll think about it, but first we have to get to the Conference Room and face Reign, Gwen, and Miles again to plead your _"Not guilty" _case."

"The fucktard and the bitch," X sneered and turned away from Raven and Malchior to make his way to the Conference Room himself, "just the people I need to deal with."

His footsteps nearly disappeared in the hall as Raven turned and wrapped her arms around Malchior's neck, feeling him just resting his hands comfortably above her tailbone she looked at him with a sigh, "I've missed you …"

He smirked softly and caught her in a chaste sweet kiss whispering, "I still love you."

"I can tell," Raven rested her head on his chest listening to his slow rhythmic heartbeat, "I'm not feeling well Malchior … I think I'm coming down with something."

Malchior pulled his head back trying to look her in the eye and she helped him when she looked up at him with a worried expression which just made him concern, "You don't seem sick to me … you look fine."

She gulped, "You sure?"

"Positive," he smiled, but it was turned to another kiss when Raven pulled him down. This one lasting much longer than the first, but never deepened, just sweet and … he didn't want to think it, but it seemed like Raven was trying to reassure herself of something. He hoped it wasn't of her love for him. Whatever it was, he hoped he gave her what she wanted when she pulled away and stared at him for a moment. Her eyes searching for something … her mouth hanging open as if she wished to say more … yet the words fell on her when her eyes traveled to the ground.

Silently she pulled away from him and returned to her refined self, "They're probably waiting … let's go."

She had something to say … she had something to tell him … Malchior knew it.

How?

Easy, she just looked troubled and he had the power to stop them both and force the words from her mouth, and to outlast her in the waiting contest for her to tell him what was wrong. Yet … he was too late to do so when she entered the Conference Room and immediately dropped his hand that she had been holding to drag him to the room. Separating himself from her to sit next to X, Malchior tried not to worry himself so much and distracted himself with Malachite the Emerald Dragon that was the new addition to he table and who was staring at him in shock.

Mouth agape and everything.

Malchior couldn't help to smirk … he knew why he was more so shocked than he should be.

The mark upon his forehead and Raven's was a good shocker to any dragon that knew what the markings meant.

"Malachite," Malchior inclined his head in respect, but Malachite held his breath and instantly bowed low in acknowledgement.

"Mal – eh, er, um – Gran-Grandmaster Malchior … for-forgive me for sounding so formal, but … it's been … it's been a while."

Yes … the wonders of a few magical markings.

They really can make or break the person wearing them out in the open's future.

In Malchior's case, the odd looks he was getting from the royals of the Palace Azar and the curious look he got from Raven as she gave Malachite a look of her own. Malchior chuckled and X on the side raised a brow, "Yo, Mal … you sure he's your friend from a while back? Cause right now he's acting more like your groveling servant."

"You see this?" Malchior pointed to his forehead and X nodded as the dragon's smirk grew, "It means instant power … Ellris wanted to take back his Grandmaster title, well now it's impossible because I hold it … my family crest thank you very much … and don't ever call me Mal again."

All this was whispered and the only one's to hear were Malachite, Francesca (she was kicking back in the corner, still tired from her travel and argument with the dragon), and Raven. Raven in particular was enlightened, _So Saligia was right … it **is **their family crest. _Suddenly the importance of her mark hit Raven like a ton of bricks … she wasn't just Malchior's mate … she was in a sense Royalty!

"So here we are again," Reigned tiredly and rubbed the side of his head to keep a headache he was feeling coming on at bay, staring at Malachite he gestured to the dragon, "Who are you and why should I care?"

Miles glared at his brother, "Rude much brother?"

Malachite looked back at the Prince and took in a deep breath, still recovering from his confusion he answered in a slight daze, "Uh … Mal-Malachite … Malachite De'endrekres."

"Malachite …" Reign tested the name and blinked, "Isn't that another name for green copper?"

Raven glared, "That shouldn't matter."

Reign sneered, "Just trying to be nice, **_half-breed_**, besides I was not talking to you I was talking to **_Malachite_**. Now, what do you bring to the table?"

Malachite growled and bared his very impressive fangs, "If you don't mind your **highness**, I suggest you speak to Lady Raven with much more respect then you have. She's far more high ranked than you think and if you don't want war on your hands, heed my warning for I know the Grandmaster to the Southwest rather well."

X's mouth dropped to the ground, _Oh shit! War! Damn that's a mean threat!_

Even Raven stilled and shot Malachite a worried look, but neither did Malachite falter or Malchior budge to shut him up. In fact Malchior just sat with a smug smirk as Prince Reign just sat there, befuddled and bewildered. Even Gwen couldn't back him up on this and Miles didn't know whether to laugh at his brother's suspense or worry at the mention of war.

Either way the silence was broken when the doors swung open and Rorek came stumbling in on the arms of Robin and Cyborg trying to hold him up. Reign and Gwen stood up at the sudden barrage of people that walked into the Conference Room, Raven smirked at the sight of her friends and X was blown away, _Shit … this just keeps getting better and better, Boy Blunder better back me up … hold up … what's wrong with Rorek? And where's the book … oh no … this don't look good._

Rorek looked up to the prince and cringed at the pain in his back then glared at Malchior, _"You owe me for this one dragon."_

"_Why? I was not the one that opened my mouth to retrieve the book and ran into a mess … who did this to you to begin with?"_

"_Saligia … and Ellris has the book … but I have a plan."_

"_Ellris has the damn book! Rorek!"_

"_He had it before I even got there, so calm your scales dragon."_

"Damn it." Malchior cursed under his breath and Rorek closed his eyes tiredly when Reign sneered.

"What the hell happened to you? And who are the rest of you?"

Robin jerked his head back when the older male before him spoke English, "Um, we're the Teen Titans and once we heard our friends were in trouble we came to plead their case not guilty. Does that answer your question?"

Rorek couldn't help to chuckle, "So I guess I made it on time?"

Raven stood up and went to examine Rorek's wound with a cringe, touching it Malchior on the side snarled, in pain. This didn't go unnoticed to the royals and Raven took their moment of distraction to whisper into Rorek's ear, "A bit extreme on your part, but good job."

"Saligia's on our side for good …" Rorek whispered back, "… but we have a bigger problem."

"How big?"

Beast Boy chimed in, "Oh think a massive undead army and you've figured it out. Nice to see you again Rae! We've missed you!"

Robin went up to the table and looked over to the three – er – four including Malachite he didn't know, "Okay, I know this may seem a bit extreme, but we're about to be attacked my a massive undead army lead by a Hellborn Dragon with the Seven Serves of the Seven Deadly sins and we need to form a defense plan fast … so … who's the leader here?"

Silence …

That is until Gwen screamed, "Are you out of your goddamned mind!"

--

_**(doorbell rings)**_

**Me: _(gets up to answer it) _Yeah?**

**PizzaGuy: 26 dollars, will that be cash or check?**

**Me: _(digs into her pocket for money) _Uh … hold on …**

**X: _(walks into the picture with a sour look and snatches the pizza and pulls cimple back into the house) _How 'bout free. _(Slams the door on the PizzaGuy's face)_**

**Me: O.O X! You can't do that!**

**X: I just did, pizza's up guys!**

_**(At the same time as Rorek, Malchior, X, and Raven reach for the same slice. Dramatic glare and music plays in the background. All of a sudden cimple's room turns into an old western house, tumbleweed included)**_

**Me: O.O … o.O O.o … Un-freakin'-believable … **

**X: The slice is mine, back off.**

**Rorek: I beg to differ, **_thief, _**that slice was mine to begin with.**

**Malchior: Oh yeah, who said Chris Angel wanna be?**

**Rorek: My mind powers told me so …**

**Raven: What mind powers? If anything I'm the closest one to mind powers.**

**Rorek: … It's mine anyway …**

_**(Western background drops back to cimple's room as a wall is blasted open and a deranged PizzaGuy stands with a crazy look in his eye while holding a loaded shotgun)**_

**PizzaGuy: That pizza is mine! None of you paid for it!**

**Me: I have nothing to do with this … _(scoots off the scene)_**

**X: Five-way show down! All or nothing! Ready! And! KILL EACH OTHER! _(X pretends to jump in, but leaps instead for the pizza and sneaks off) _Suckaz!**

**Me: … O.O … total randomness I know … but this is what you get when pulling an all-nighter … and don't give me that look I just can't sleep! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as I finish and proof read it. l8er daez!**


	43. Just No Tellin'em

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans … nope … don't own'em.**

**A/N: Next chappie! 43 yep, movin' along … uh … wasting space I know … Enjoy! … I'll shut up now.**

**--**

**Just No Tellin'em**

Reign narrowed his eyes on Robin, "You do realize that if this is a trick, you and your little friends will be thrown in with Malchior, Kenneth, and Rorek … you realize this do you not?"

Robin scowled, Reign was one of those stuck up government officials … not that Robin didn't know how to deal with his kind … it was the fact that he even **had **to deal with him was annoying. It had been well early into the night until Robin, his Team, and Rorek finally convinced Gwen, Reign, even the skeptical Miles about Ellris and the failed attempt at recovering the book to be the fault of some minor demon. (At that Raven had to raise and brow.)

Though now it was a matter of if they would believe them and take action. Right now Reign was playing that higher-than-thou card, Robin gritted his teeth and tried to keep his temper, "Yes … actually I do. That is why I'm even telling you about it, because if you don't heed my warning there won't **BE **anywhere to put Malchior, Kenneth, Rorek, my team, and myself **IF **there is anything found guilty about us to begin with."

Reign sneered and looked down at Robin as if he was a disgusting bug he had stepped on and had stained his precious priceless boots, "I can't decide if you're very brave, or very stupid to be coming here and shouting out these claims of an attack on the Palace Azar let alone the entire Floating Island."

"Are you going to be doing anything about it or not!" Robin exclaimed in frustration, Reign glared down at the masked hero.

"Listen here, and listen well human, the Palace Azar is in no condition to even be giving out war warnings let alone giving out evacuation attempts just because you have some feeling that Ellris'malchron a Hellborn Dragon is on the march with an undead army unrivaled! Our King and Queen is trapped on a different plain, and our top leading general is missing, then to top it off our 13 following generals are all dead! As much as I hate to say this, **Robin,** but the Central Skyline is as vulnerable as an infant! There is just no way we can operate with our defenses and offenses at a loss!"

For once Miles had to side with his brother and stood up from his seat with a tired sigh, "Yes … Reign, is right … we're only the Princes of Azarath, we don't have the training or skill in battle tactics to go into a full fledge fight … but we cannot just sit back and do nothing as the Skyline is invaded by Ellris … however … there is nothing I can see we can do … unless you yourself have a plan. Other then to call an evacuation … we can't panic the Island, it will only cause more problems. Do you understand, Robin?"

X just noticed something, "Hold on … you saying that the 13 Monks aren't only just advisers to the royals? They're generals? All of them?"

Gwen rolled his eyes and gave the thief a look of annoyance, "Yes, I believe we just said that. Why do you think we were willing to take such extremes in killing you the moment we found you undeniably guilty of your crimes?"

"Damn …" X blinked and sat back in thought, "Ellris is good … the little bugger does know where to hit where it hurts … and all it took was one night, they didn't see a thing coming."

Malachite frowned, "Not only that, but before I came to the Skyline I went to see if there were any surviving Masters in the other Dragon Clans … the Southeastern, Northwestern, Southwestern Masters are all alive along with their families … Zhian, my Master, was the only one unlucky enough to lose his life. I think Ellris was planning to turn the Dragon Clans against one another by bring them to the brink of insanity and panic … and it would have worked to since Zhain was killed. The Northeastern Lands have no Master to preserve order leaving Dragons and possibly neighboring demon lords to fight to claim territory."

Gwen sneered, "Barbaric."

Miles glared with a scolding look in his blood-red eyes, "Not now Gwen."

"So what's stopping them from killing each other now?" Raven asked.

Malachite turned to Malchior, "Sally may have killed Zhain, but she brought him back to life, leaving Lord Malchior to deliver the final blow … in other words … it's Malchior that has a say in what happens to the Northeastern Lands. Whether he keeps it, gives it up, or restores it to a new clan is up to him … in the mean time nothing will happen without the meeting of **all **the Grandmasters of the Dragon Clans come together and discuss the issues at hand. Strict contracting law that not even Malchior can break. So if you killed Malchior this would have thrown everything out of balance and thus Azarath would be plunged in a Second Disorder Era."

X whistled, "And I'll say it again, Ellris is good."

Malchior snorted, "Why does everyone think I'm the one up to no good in particular? You make me sound like my sire."

Malachite chuckled, "Sorry, bad-habit, you **are **a Black Diamond after all."

"**_That shouldn't even matter to begin with, Malachite," _**in his native tongue Malchior pointed out with a playful glare, **_"I thought you once said no matter the color of scales there would be equality among friends."_**

"_**Well, it's kind of hard to up hold such a promise when one friend is clearly your superior."**_

Malchior switched back to English when he saw the uneasiness in the ones that didn't understand them, "Ah, yes the power of authority. Doesn't it make you quiver?"

Malachite rolled his eyes, "I tremble in fear oh great Grandmaster Malchior, spare thy humble servant of any punishment for what offence thy may bring."

"Thou pitiful urchin is spared, off with the rag-doll's head!" clearly they were fooling around when they broke into a fit of chuckles and laughs, the rest weren't amused.

In particular, Rorek, because he was the one to break up the fun between the two dragons inside joke, "Hee, hee, har, har, can we stay on track here? Unless your joke obtains the punch line that'll solve our latest problem then I suggest you say nothing at all."

"Nothing to fret about Rorek," Malchior grinned, "we are skillfully trained in the art of war, there's nothing to fear when you have two dragons near."

Beast Boy glared, "So you mean to tell me while we were panicking our butts off about this whole war thing you two held the answers all along! Why the hell didn't you say anything!"

Raven topped Beast Boy's glare with her own as she bore down on Malchior, "Really Malchior, why – in all the times of your life – did you keep your mouth shut?"

The dragon grinned and shrugged, "You never asked, love."

"Do not give me that!" Raven argued her cheeks burning red in embarrassment when Cyborg bore down on her already knowing about her and Malchior, Malachite snickered but kept to himself as Malchior jumped to his feet.

"Alright then, just entrust your entire army to Malachite and everything will be fine."

Suddenly the snickering Emerald dragon stopped and shot Malchior a worried look, "Wha … me? Why place all the faith in me? You were always the better warlord!"

Malchior shrugged, "For one thing you were the one to become a Defender, not I –"

Malachite gave a dry look, "You were a Champion, and it's against the law for a Champion to become a Defender you **know **this Malchior better than any other drake or dragoness."

The Black Diamond continued as if he didn't hear a thing, "– second I am needed elsewhere –"

"Where else are you needed other than here? Plus you're still a prisoner! Am I right?" Malachite asked Miles and Miles shook his head.

"Not now, not when there's something as serious as this in the mix. Malchior could very well be more helpful to us on the field rather than in a prison cell."

Malchior grinned in triumph, he just knew he was free and he didn't even have to bluff it, another reason for Malachite to remember why he hated the dragon so much. He was always smug and confident about every little thing! "– and lastly … because what I say goes where our kind is concerned and I **say **you hold all power to the Azarian army, and you'll **go** and be a good little drake and **do **as I **say**. Am I understood?"

X felt for Malachite and shook his head, "Malchior, you're a real asshole you know that?"

"But I'm that asshole that's about to re-enforce and thus save Azarath," Malchior grinned and walked around the table to Raven, never minding Cyborg's evil protective death glares as he kissed her and smirked when she growled at him, "I'll be back from the surface world. Trust you'll be good and convince the royals here to trust me?"

Raven was still growling as she pointedly warned, "If you even so much as stop to eat a jelly-donut on the way to where ever the hell it is you're going, I'll kill you myself and say it was an accident."

"Understood," slinking away from her and right passed a fuming Cyborg, the hybrid turned to Raven and glared at her with a scolding eye. Raven kept her gaze from Cyborg and turned to look everyone else over as Malchior made himself scarce.

Reign was not happy, "And were in the blazes does that dragon think he's going?"

"He's not running away if that's what you're worried about," Rorek cringed and laid his head on the table, closing his eyes and still trying to heal himself from Saligia's claws. The pain had subsided quite a bit because Rorek allowed it to … after all, it had taken a great deal of time to convince Reign and Gwen that Malchior and he were connected. So now that they were officially convinced … and the warning of the army was afoot their sentencing would have to wait. Even if he was in discomfort, Rorek still couldn't help to smirk he'd bought them a great deal of time and possible even more to keep them out of jail. "My guess is … since Malchior just loves riddles and puzzles – typical dragon –" Malachite snorted at the comment, "– he practically told us he was leaving to gather the remaining Grandmasters and have a little discussion with them."

"**I was just thinking that,"** both Raven and Robin looked at each other after chiming in at the same time with a few blinks and raised brows Starfire came in to speak after a period of letting everyone else do the talking.

"I may not be very sure of your customs here, but I shall go on and assume you are most similar to the ways of war as the Fogthren'Gophgar, yes?" Gwen and Reign looked at each other for confirmation of what she was talking about. Neither knew. Yet Starfire continued carefully choosing her words, "I believe that it is wise to do as the Malchior as ordered … leave all trust within the Malachite's hands and give us, the Teen Titans small reign over quadrants that will see to the safety of the people of Azarath … or … the Central Skyline as it is justly called."

Miles smiled and chuckled at his older brother's cringe from the sweet alien's tone. She sounded so convincing, what wasn't to trust about her? Raven was such a genius and she knew it with a small unnoticeable – to the untrained eye that is – smirk. Miles as indeed loving throwing his siblings in a spin, "Reign … I think we should listen to the girl … it's our only hope of survival. Bad enough most percentage of Azarians live on the Skyline because it's safe from the demons and dragons on the surface world … yet our numbers still dwindles, I'm afraid … even here we're at a disadvantage because of the lack of space to maneuver."

Reign growled obviously not liking the idea at all and glared at Miles, switched over to Malachite, then rested on Starfire, who visibly gulped and shivered under his blood-red eyes. Where she came from … those with blood-red eyes as his were considered a very threatening if not deadly foe to Tamerans. They were the Fogthen'Gophgar as she had stated before, but knew they hadn't a single clue to her meaning. However … if they did … then they'd understand her uneasiness around the blood-red eyed people in within in the room.

Ravens sensed her nervousness and gently – discreetly – pushed Starfire back behind her back to her Teammates to rest her own defensive glare upon Reign. The Prince sneered down at her and scoffed, bowing his head to stare at the glass table. He growled and slammed a fist on it, startling Gwen, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Rorek – but mostly because he had been resting his head on the table. The vibration wasn't very pleasant to say the least.

Obviously frustrated and a bit at a loss, Reign sighed and looked up to narrow his eyes on Raven, "Don't think I don't know what you're playing at with me here half-breed. As cunning as you demons think you are, how am I to know **you're **not the one pulling the strings here and maybe this **Ellris'malchron **you speak of is just a made up character in a fairytale book."

Raven growled low and threatening, Reign didn't know the warning, but Francesca and Malachite sure as hell did, they both shivered at the intensity of the growl. It was one of authority and power – in other words: a very pissed off important figure that didn't very much enjoy Reign's little speech. "If this is a fairytale Reign, it's not going to be given a very happy ending. You're being stubborn over all the wrong reasons! Look at the big picture here damn it! You're at the end of your rope and don't even **think **of denying the fact that you just don't know what to do."

The elder Prince was just about to fight back when the doors to the Conference Room suddenly slammed open and a frantic Priest stumbled in nearly falling to his knees at his exhaustion. Raven helped him stand the moment she saw he was about to tip over and recognized him to be one of the Priests that guarded the edge of the Skyline by his uniform. His wide fear filled eyes frightened Miles; he knew this couldn't be good …

… and it wasn't.

"**_State your business, why have you barged in on a very important meeting?"_** Reign more than demanded of the Priest, Raven looked over her shoulder to glare at the Prince, but said not a word when the Priest gulped and panted for breath.

He felt ready to faint, but for the sake of the Skyline he replied weakly, **_"My Lord –" _**Raven, Gwen, Miles, Reign, Malachite, and Rorek all stilled at the title … **_"Al'Azeath"_** or _"Lord/King/Emperor"_ in English, was only used for those at the very top ranked … or … in other words: Reign was being addressed as a ruler **_"– there was a crash at the out skits of the city my Lord … the Royal Starship … the one our former –"_** former … that was pretty straight forward word … Miles gulped, this was bad, **very **bad, **_"– Lord and Lady has taken to Manona … it was … it was completely destroyed … no survivors were found. My sincere apologize my Lord …"_**

"Oh-no …" Rorek gulped and felt his blood run cold.

X by his side raised a brow and elbowed his side to gain his attention, "What's going on?"

Rorek glanced down at curious amber hues and frowned with a crescent fallen look on his face, "It's not good … the Royal Starship that was sent to Manona … the one that held the Lord and Lady of Azarath … I think it came through the GDP … but it was brought down. There were no survivors."

X sat back, Robin that had over heard the translation closed his eyes and shook his head, both the thief and the hero thinking aloud the same thing, **"Shit …"**

Gwen shot a hand to her mouth, her eyes watering over ever so slightly. Tightly shutting them to keep the tears she knew she felt coming, she hunched over the glass table back towards the Priest and shakily held her body up with her free hand. "Mama … Papa …"

Miles ran a hand through his dark red hair and holding back the urge to scream, he gritted his teeth and bowed his head in sorrow, where as Reign just blinked. His once frustrated face suddenly falling to a passive unreadable expression. His parents … the Lord and Lady … were killed … and he was being given the title as the new Lord. It was only natural that the first born get the title … and Miles had a distinct feeling Reign liked his place already.

Yet … even siblings that grew up together could misinterpret certain things.

Reign was far from enjoying the fact that he was given the title Lord now …

In fact … unlike Miles had assumed, he didn't want it at all.

It called for too much and asked for too much … and to be completely honest … Reign just didn't feel like he was fit for the job. Raven could easily read his fear, and frowned … this was completely new to the headstrong, over confident, and over bearing Prince she once knew. Could she have been wrong about him? Maybe … she was wrong on a few other things in her life … yet the case about whether she was a good judge of character or not wasn't the issue. It was the immediate death of the royal couple … and … when she looked down at the Priest that was propped up against a wall still tired and torn up, yet being polite enough to give the three siblings a moment of their loss.

He cleared his throat and more collectively he spoke to gain attention – Reign's attention more likely, **_"My Lord … there is more disturbing news I bring …"_**

Raven breathed a sigh of frustration, "What could be more disturbing than the death of the Lord and Lady?"

--

After the information …

After the message given …

The priest brought the group out to one of the watch towers of the Palace Azar and Beast Boy cringed, Cyborg huffed, Robin scowled, Starfire gasped, Reign, Gwen, and Miles looked about ready to give up. Raven tried to remain stoic, but couldn't hide the gulp that went down her throat, and the shiver that shot up her spin. Malachite growled close to a roar, Rorek leaned on the rail and put his forehead to his arms cursing to himself, "Too fast … this is going way too fast!"

X sneered and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the dome that suddenly covered the entire Floating Island. It wasn't just a dome … it was a barrier, a force shield to keep the threat that tried to get in out. Right now … that threat was currently a swarm of dragons in full form crashing into the barrier to get through. With every scrap of their claws the barrier rippled and looked ready to drop. The thief gulped then shift his glare to the shaken Princes and Priestess, "Well … I think this answers your suspicions."

Raven's brows furrowed together in worry … was it too late to call Malchior back? Yeah … knowing him he was probably already headed down to the surface world … how he'd get passed the swarm was beyond her, she just prayed he didn't do anything stupid. Glazing over the barrier she was brought out of her worry when she heard Cyborg ask, "What's holding this shield up? And more importantly … is it stabled?"

Gwen was the first to come out of her fear filled shiver to answer distantly … almost robotically, as if it was expected of her to answer his questions, "Countless Power Jewels hidden around the edges of the island … and ... if it's stabled? Of course … it's protected the Skyline for hundreds of generation before … and it's expected to do the same whenever it's activated."

"So …" Beast Boy gulped, "we can be a 100 percent sure that this thing won't break?"

Miles chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't place my faith in the barrier completely … there are weak spots … it's all in the matter of finding them."

Robin growled, "Well then I guess we're just going to have to act before that ever happens."

Malachite glanced to Reign, **_"It's all up to you … you're the new Al'Azeath … call it."_**

--

**Me: … I … am just … too good. I bet you all hate me for doing this don't you? Call it the madness of the M&Ms … but I just popped a yellow M and I was like: **_"You know what … I feel evil tonight, so I'm just gonna leave them hangin'."_

**Rorek: O.O … um … cimple … not that I pity you or anything, but for the sake of my and X's as well as Raven's and Malchior's amusement … I suggest you run.**

**Me: Why?**

**X: You fucking blind? The readers are about to kill you!**

**Me: My readers? Why would my lovely reviewers try to kill me?**

**Raven: … she's slow today isn't she?**

**Malchior: Looks like it …**

**Rorek: -.-u … cimple … trust us … just run down the fire-escape and down the alleyway and don't look back.**

**Me: … I still don't get it …**

**X: Hey cimple … see the bag of M&Ms … yeah see it girl? _(waves a bag of M&Ms in cimple's face, she jumps for it, X throws it out the window) _Go fetch it and good ridence!**

**Malchior: Due to the fact that cimple is just to dumb for her own good and thus thrust her poor demented self out the window I will dismiss you all with her signature l8er daez.**


	44. Warped

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME I AM NOT WORTHY!**

**X: Ya damn straight ya not! Why the hell did you come back!**

**Me: … Because I have to continue the story that's why!**

**Rorek: Why the pause?**

**Me: … O.o? Huh? What pause? The wait for the chapter?**

**Raven: Yeah, people need to know.**

**Me: It was a writers block, I swear to god! It was! Those ugly little fuckers hurt ya know! Plus I had all these family things to attend to – I'm living back on my home island where all my relatives are so it's hard not to socialize.**

**Malchior: So while you were gallivanting and enjoying the company of family you left your readers hanging? Not very smart.**

**Me: I WAS NOT GALLIVANTING! I had no choice! My dad's cousin's friend had a wedding I was invited to, then I had an uncles birthday party to attend to, then one of my older cousins was having a going away party – military – and to top it off an uncle I didn't even know I had died and I had to attend the 8:00 PM – PM people, meaning AT NIGHT! – rosaries. So, yeah, for summer I had a freakin' jam packed schedule and none of it helped my writers block!**

**All: O.O … o.O … O.o … O.O**

**X: Why does that all sound fake?**

**Me: It's not! I promise!**

**Raven: Then how'd you get over the writer's block?**

**Me: … Honestly, all credit goes to **_Diblik_** (thanks for caring by the way) and A.F.I's **_"Prelude 12/21" _**all this song does is repeat itself, but the beat and the aura it gave off helped me come up with this really … really … really twisted chapter. So please forgive if you end up getting confused.**

**Rorek: … She seems to check out all questioning. Shall we end the investigation now?**

**X: No! I want her to crack! _(shines flashlight in cimple's face and slams fist on computer desk, nearly – or purposely – smashing the keyboard) _where were you on the night of _BEEEEEEP. _Answer the damn question!**

**Me: O.O being born! Now get the freakin' flashlight from my face so I can start the chapter!**

**X: _(looks to Raven and shrugs) _I tried.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**--**

**Warped**

"_Shatter the barrier."_

A simple enough order to carry out … and with out hesitation … Saligia morphed into her true form, an impressive sized bright glimmering sapphire blue dragon with narrowed pitch black eyes that glared at the barrier which stood in Ellris way. Her crest and horns fanning out as her snake-like head snapped back and her mouth opened wide. Chanting the words needed to shatter the shield, Saligia charged a large amount of energy that would be enough to ripple the white shield.

With a snap of her head and her neck she sent the power bomb onto the barrier, causing it to shutter under the power and while it rippled Saligia called forth a hand full of the undead dragons around her. Then, without much hesitation they darted down to barrier in unison, with fangs, claws and tails alike they rammed the barrier. Yet it wasn't enough to break it … just had it wave and ripple … however, to most in the city it looked like it would hold against their onslaught.

Saligia knew better.

It was getting weak.

_Just one more shot … _she thought grimly and dismissed the dragons around her so she could gather a much more powerful enchantment. With the same flick of her neck she sent the spell flying towards the barrier and with its explosive connection … the Skylines only form of protection … **shattered.**

The swarm around her roared in triumph and without much order they charged and destroyed the city below her. Swooping over the city, Saligia frowned and gulped, morphing back to her human self keeping her wings and flying over the city she looked around for lives that would be destroyed and her fears were changed to that of confusion. _The streets … are empty? No screams? No panic … no chaos … did Ellris miscalculate something?_

Just then … a shadow in the dark darted to her left … coming to a complete stop in mid-air, but it would be her greatest mistake. From behind … from the shadows literally sprung up a black nightstalker. Roaring and craving for blood, it was too lat for Saligia to react as the giant liger like creature champed its large mouth over her shoulder and dug it's claws into her body. Pulling her down to the cold hard pavement, Saligia roared in pain and subconsciously called for reinforcements.

Dragons near by snarled and went to help their master, with their own massive claws they swiped at the nightstalker and saved Saligia, yet this nightstalker wasn't alone. Far from it in fact, from alleyways, above roof tops, sinking back to the reality from their shadowy hideaways. Saligia growled, "Should have known …"

"**_Kill everything that's not your ally!" _**from her right, Saligia snarled at an Azarian Priest, the nightstalkers snarled and leapt from their perches to take down Saligia and many other dragons that dared to destroy their master's homes.

_That's right … the Azarians keep nightstalkers as war tools … clever … but not good enough. _With a grunt Saligia called forth her double-ended scythe and cut away at the stalkers that dared to charge her, flapping her wings she took to the skies and from her pocket pulled out a golden ring Ellris had given her if she should run into trouble as this. No hesitation was on her part as she threw the ring to the city and pushed it out of her mind as she flew towards the Palace Azar to complete her personal mission.

The golden ring fell to the grounds … but before it even came close to touching the ground in a flash of light it turned into a dark swirling portal. A portal that called forth many, upon countless **Shadow Dragons. **Ellris followers from hell … snarling, bloodthirsty and ready to kill anything that opposed as a threat to their master. The Shadow Dragons roared and took down Azarian Priest, Priestess, and Soldiers alike that hid amongst the crumbling city.

Where the innocent people have gone … was beyond Saligia's knowledge, but she was glad no one was around.

--

"Please, keep moving, don't stop," Starfire whispered loud enough for most of the Azarians to hear (whether they understood her or not was an unsolved question for now). Though her whispering were unnecessary, the underground tunnels she was directing most of the citizens of the Skyline through was coated with a specific kind of material that didn't allow for the surface to hear or feel them.

All auras were smothered and noise non-existence, yet the Tameranian still quite familiar with that ways of worse case scenario excavations on her home planet was taking ever precaution. She didn't want any innocents harmed; looking up to the top of the tunnel she gulped for a moment when she felt the ground around her shutter. A small child gasped and held tight to his mother when he too felt the shutter. Starifre looked back down to catch the small family trying to sooth the small boy and pressed on to the safety bunker.

In any other case Starfire would have thought it heartwarming … but this wasn't a case of heartwarming scenes. Gasping when her communicator went off, Starfire picked up and flipped it open to see her leader Robin; "This is Starfire … what is the reason for your calling friend Robin?"

"_Mandatory check to see if everything's fine on your sector of the tunnels."_

Starfire nodded, "Everything is in order … how about you? Is your sector in position?"

Robin sighed and nodded, _"Yeah, not too long before we're finished here."_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Both Starfire and Robin gulped when another emergency call sounded through their connection, both pressing the button to link in Raven, the sorceress immediately spoke her orders. Without giving chance for greetings she said, _"Starfire, Robin, I've sent replacement soldiers to oversea your positions. Right now Malachite wants you both to take up your second stations. Robin to the west, Starfire you're too the south, you guys got that?"_

"_We got it Raven,"_ Robin confirmed, Starfire gave a supportive smile.

"I am on my way." with a flip of her communicator Starfire hovered in the air over the heads of the Azarians waving to those that eyed her strangely, "Do not fear people of Azarath, you will be safe and sound."

Quietly the Tameranian flew herself to the south side of the tunnels as fast as she could though the mazes she zipped. Glad that the Azarians were keeping calm and taking this all in stride, she had to faintly wonder how it was that the people – even the childen – could be so calm. Even to smile, laugh, joke, and play with one another in such a dire time. Had this often happened? Did they take it as a joke? Were they so reassured that they were safe?

So many questions … so many doubts … and so many concerns … Starfire could only find herself envying the people she flew over. Wishing she could be just as carefree as them and hopeful … and … well … in general oblivious to the disaster that was hovering over head – quick literally too! Sure she was optimistic … but with her war ridden home … sometimes – no – many a time things looked way too bleak to ever hope for a happy ending.

Without a word or sound Starfire banked to the left and slowed down to land calmly on the ground to stand in front of three Azarians. At first confused because she expected to be in lead of an entire half of an army she frowned when one of the three stepped up to her and inclined his head in respect for her. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and was caught off guard when he spoke English, "My lady we are all ready for your lead, Malachite had given us word that you will be in charge of the skies."

Starfire gulped and blinked, "Sk-Skies? I'm sorry … but I do not understand your term? Do you mean you can fly?"

He smirked and chuckled, "Not in the sense that you can my lady."

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Again her communicator went off, shyly excusing herself from the solider/priest whatever he was, Starfire wasn't familiar with the titles her and wasn't going to bother with it for now. Flipping her communicator open she was surprised to find Malachite on the other end, _"Starfire, the barrier is being strengthen, but dragons are still coming through the weak points Saligia had shattered. Take your men and distribute them through out the skies of the island, do not let any more dragons through than there already are. Understood?"_

"Affirmative." Starfire flipped her communicator off and looked up to the three soldiers trying to figure out what the heck she was going to do with just three people at her command. "Um … it looks like we are called to defend the barrier … we have to split up."

The woman behind the man that Starfire was talking to walked up and Starfire just now took the opportunity to observe that she wasn't an Azarian! She was a demon or a humanoid dragon – she could never tell the difference – with her pointed ears, long fanged grin, slit pink eyes, and sharp lethal claws. She smirked, "We are at your very disposal … I am Princess Frajai, daughter to the demon lord of the Southern Lands … I think you can now comprehend that us three aren't the only ones you'll be in charge of."

It took a moment for Starfire to have the information to sink in. Princess + solider to the Azarian Central Skyline army should plenty help. So … if that meant Frajai was a warrior princess, what did that make the other two men that were clearly Azarians to her? They finally explained, the man that had spoken to her before introduced him self, "I am William Kathaz son to Master Larz Kathaz loyal to the Royal Family."

The one in the back, the younger male looked up with his cold – yet awfully familiar ice-blue eyes covered behind dark black ebony silky hair he stared passive as he introduced himself, "Rolnex Diejah … and that's all you need to know."

"Oh …" Starfire gulped again, paling at the fact that she was fighting with **very **important people … not very settling for the nerves considering they were going into battle, "Um … o … kay?"

--

"**_You expect us to follow you?" _**a loud roar split the underground palace and Malchior in his dragon form suddenly found himself slapped on the side of his head with a large tail. Slammed to the ground and held down with deadly claws to the soft portion of his lower neck, hissing and roaring up at the elder dark brown Dark Amber Dragon who's crest flared up as he snarled down at the younger dragon. Both pitch black eyes glaring at one another the elder sneered, **_"You have nerve hatchling … a lot of nerve."_**

"**_What I have is my title back with proof upon my crest," _**Malchior snarled and shoved the larger dragon off of him, staying crouched with his tail flicking about in agitation prepared for the defensive Grandmaster to the Northwestern Lands. **_"You have little reason to lay a claw upon my person."_**

"**_The Southeastern Lands are still owned to Ellris'malchron Lord Malchior," _**another dragon from behind the Northwestern Grandmaster spoke up. This one with much more wisdom and collective authority, Malchior observed him to be the majestic Ruby Dragon, Grandmaster to the Southwestern Lands. Also the Lord that had taken him in when his own lands betrayed him, in respect Malchior loosed up and neatly folded his wings back. Politely inclining his head the Dark Amber Dragon snorted and marched off to his side of the large meeting room. Making way for the Ruby Dragon to step up and eye Malchior with amusement, **_"We all have had trying times since your Sire's return, please forgive Lord Kizer … he's still a bit sour from hiding out and wishes to take action … but apparently he still believes Black Diamonds are not one to trust."_**

Malchior snorted and stood tall, glaring challengingly at the grouchy Dark Amber Dragon named respectfully to be Lord Kizer, **_"Yes … well I hardly think his frustrations should be placed on me … I was not the cause of this mess. In fact, if anything, I'm the one that's trying to correct it Lord Shyah."_**

"**_You aren't the only one," _**all three Grandmasters morphed down to their humanoid forms. Malchior **CLEARLY **being the youngest compared to Kizer, Shyah, and the newest to join in the conversation Shyah's mate the lovely Emerald Dragoness Annamika. **_"I have just sent four of my sons and four of my daughters to reopen the Tri-Branching Portals and keep it open, along with Shyah's eldest Champion Shajeet to lead the last drakes and dragonesses we have to the Skyline for a little assistance after my eldest daughter Della had called to the Demon Lord of the South to confirm his help as well."_**

Malchior smirked and chuckled with a shake of his head, _She never changed … _indeed she never did. Her personality still ever playful and tricky, but forever loyal to her mate and to the innocent she even looked like she had a thousand years ago. Beautifully shimmering and glossy light lavender hair that nearly brushed the ground along with her pure white gown that had gold trimmings here and there. Upon her forehead was proof of her title … the Lady of the Southwestern Lands, with the same stripes (only light blue in color) that sank into her hairline and tipped towards the dark blood red Tear Drop at the center.

However her markings didn't stop there, because of her age and length of time she had been at the head of the Southwestern Clan she earned herself three light blue on her wrist and Malchior was willing to bet she had three strips along her sides as well. It just reminded all the others that she was still in power – equal power with her mate. Her smile was bright and sneaky, one would think to never trust her … but Malchior knew, she was probably the trustworthiest person in the room right now.

Compared to the paranoid Kizer that is, the Dark Amber Dragon frowned and narrowed his eyes on the female, **_"You did all this … without consulting us first?"_**

Annamika blinked her light blue eyes at the scowling drake and scoffed in dismiss, **_"I don't believe I need to … we are in no condition to be having an argument about what's done and what's not going to be done. You wanted action taken, well you have it now, forgive my crude manner in doing so, but you can convict me after the chaos is over."_**

Shyah sighed and put a hand on his mate's shoulder, **_"Annamika, please, not now."_**

Annamika raised a brow at her mate and with a very un-lady-like snort she moved and gestured to Kizer, **_"If there is any here to plead to hold themselves it will be that brute who – might I remind you – started the brawl with Lord Malchior. The Black Diamond may have been shady then, but I really don't think it was reason to attack him!"_**

Kizer growled, **_"So you say you side with the Champion of Ellris'malchron!"_**

"**_Without doubt!" _**Annamika, in a very, **very **challenging manner growled right back at the clearly stronger drake.

Malchior couldn't hold back his chuckle as Annamika and Kizer snarled, growled, and hissed at one another while Shyah helplessly tried to stop an on coming argument or fight with Lord Kizer and Lady Annamika. Seeing no choice Malchior sighed and stepped in, **_"Enough, this obviously is getting us no where. Let us reach an understanding right now. Who will come with me to get rid of Ellris … for good?"_**

"**_That's a trick question!" _**Kizer snapped and Annamika tipped her eyes up to the ceiling.

"**_Really Lord Kizer you're loosing your mind in your old age."_** Huffing and completely ignoring Kizer's pissed off snarl, Annamika smiled sweetly at Malchior and bowed her head, **_"Do not worry about whatever Kizer says, the three of us along with Lady Liora – Kizer's mate if you're wondering – are behind you."_**

"**_Glad," _**was Malchior's only response as his smirk grew until he couldn't help to chuckle again, his dark metallic black eyes glazing over with much amusement and cunning it was beginning to disturb Shyah. Mostly because like Kizer the two drakes just couldn't get over the fact how close he and Ellris looked.

They were so much a like it was disturbing.

--

"**_Azarath! Metrion! ZINTHOUS!"_** lifting everything her powers clung a hold of, Raven tossed it to the dragon that dared to infiltrate the Palace Azar. Beside her Gwen charged an energy ball within her hands and launched it at another that came too close to toasting her ass if she hadn't have countered fast enough. "AGH!"

"**_Raenell!"_** Gwen looked over her shoulder to Raven who had been tackled to the ground by a Shadow Dragon. About to go in and aid her, Gwen caught a flash of another swooping Shadow Dragon and pulled a pistol from her cape firing on the creature that dodged just as fast as the lasers came close to grazing his body. Roaring, Gwen didn't see a thing coming when it came down at her, picked her up and slammed her into a near by Ignitez – in other words it was just a giant tree that hurt badly when in a collision.

Yet when her body rustled the leaves the Ignitous bugs took off in a brilliant array of lights. Distracting and disturbing the Shadow Dragon, Miles who had heard the commotion came to the rescue with his sword the Shadow Dragon never saw it coming before it was nothing but a scatter of limbs. **_"Gwen! You alright!"_**

From inside the tree Gwen groaned and got to her feet, holding her head she sighed, **_"Yes … but Raenell …"_**

_Raenell? _Looking around for the sorceress, Miles spotted her fighting it out claw for claw with the Shadow Dragon that had tried to take her down. **_"She's well, I'm off Gwen."_**

"**_Right, don't die." _**Gwen hissed grimly as she stepped out of the tree and looked up at the suddenly crazy courtyard … the Ignitous Flaming Bugs really did light up the entire night. A snarl to her left caught the Priestess's attention, putting her pistol away she took out her own sword and charged the dragon that was setting the rest of the court yard on fire.

All the while Raven growled and exchanged blows with the Shadow Dragon, jumping back and landing in a handstand she pushed off, twirled and landed on her feet, powering up she threw what was left of the earth up to the Shadow Dragon. A giant boulder nailed him and knocked him to the ground, giving Raven the chance to jump him and with her claws stabbing him in the heart. Quickly pulling away when he burst in black dust. Snarling her demon blood running at full capacity, levitating in the air she dove back down to take out another intruding dragon she gasped when the back of her cape was yanked back.

_What the … _looking up Raven bared her fangs when a large Dragon hissed back down at her and tossed her in the air. Flipping, twirling and coming down head first into the dragon's mouth. Raven made sure to levitate before thoroughly putting the drake out of his misery, flying even higher, Raven sensed the quick approach of one of her friends … but looking from side to side she couldn't find any one.

"**Raven!" **from above Robin fell from his sky-skimmer – basically it was another name for an air-board. Seeing this as a terrible problem, Raven caught his wrist and he held on to hers, "Throw me back up!"

Without hesitation she whirled around and with as much strength as she could muster tossed Robin back into the air. Shooting up like he himself was flying, X swooped down close by and threw him an extra sky-skimmer, "Clumsy kid!"

With his new skimmer in his hands he felt his flight falling and he quickly tucked it under his feet, stepped on the throttle and held on when it took off after X, following him. Raven watched as they both – at once – destroyed three Shadow Dragon's after rounding them up and impaling them with barrages of bird-a-rangs and X-blades. Apparently Robin had the mind to return the modified X-belt to X. Knowing they were fine on their own Raven heard a part of the Palace explode and panicked when she heard Beast Boy scream on the way down.

Without a moments notice she rushed into the Palace and through the maze of halls following Beast Boy's scent, but skidded to a stop when she spotted the familiar green animal thrown back to her in the form of a cat. _Beast Boy …_ catching the cat and stumbling because of the force of impact, the changeling morphed back into a human and groaned, "Damn … are we even making a dent in their numbers! I feel like this has gone on longer then it should …"

"It's a war Beast Boy …" Raven reminded him grimly, bring them both to their feet, Beast Boy frowned and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah … I know … but still … Malchior was tough enough … but an army of things like him? Especially a dead one! How are we going to win?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't know … and I won't lie to you Beast Boy … Malachite had told me it's a 20 to 80 percent change the Skyline will be spared … 20 percent being our chances of surviving at all because of the lack of organization we have, the depleted amount of men the Skyline has to defend it and no way of communicating to other Lords and Ladies that might be loyal or friendly enough to aid us."

Frustrated Beast Boy gritted his teeth and stomped ground, "Man! Now that you put it that way how come we can't just get everyone off the Island, to the surface world and let Ellris' have the Skyline! Regroup and attack him from some other angle or something! It always works in the video games!"

"Beast Boy …" Raven narrowed her eyes on the changeling, "… this isn't a video game … if Ellris captures the Island it's over for all of the Azarians that dwell here. The number of Azarians that you see in the underground shelter … that's the **only** ones left. The Skyline is their only protection after the Disorder Era … where Azarinas weren't just knocked off the food chain they **became **the food chain. Do you understand?"

It was a frightening thought to Beast Boy that he was literally in a historical turning event in life that threatened to take an ominous swerve back to the past. A repeat of an Era that only knew fear and death … something in Beast Boy's mind told him that this was exactly what Ellris wanted. To destroy the entire Azarian race and everything that represented it and throw Azarath into mass hysteria … Raven levitated in the air and ordered him to follow.

Absentmindedly he did so … but still kept his thoughts to himself.

Before Raven knew it Beast Boy was chuckling, "Dude … this tops Blackfire's lame betrothal plan most definitely."

Raven snorted and landed on the ground to run the rest of the way towards the exit of the crumbling Palace, "Blackfire was just looking to destroy her sister … not the entire balance of civilization as it is. We got trouble."

Beast Boy grinned, when he saw one single Shadow Dragon calmly walking up to them with an evil grin on her face, "Wanna see something cool?"

Raven raised a brow and stepped back when Beast Boy sucked in a deep breath and gritted his teeth, putting all his concentration and power into his morphing Raven gasped when he grew big enough to be considered a young dragon! Which he was morphing into at the moment, all green with black stripes along his sides he roared at the Shadow Dragon that opened her wings and flew up to his face, **_"Impressive … but it takes more than just the transformation to become a dragon."_**

Beast Boy jerked his back and began to gather flames up his throat and to his mouth, but at the same time the Shadow Dragon raced her claws sharp and ready to slice the naïve green dragon to bits at his unprotected weak point. Raven held her breath, _He doesn't know! _"Beast Boy! Shield your underbelly!"

Too late, Beast Boy had already fired his flames down on the Shadow Dragon that dodged out of the way and once she came close enough she sliced Beast Boy just under his neck and quickly flew away when he reared back and roared in pain. Raven flew after the grinning Shadow Dragon that came back to finish her job. However screamed in shock when Raven grasped her neck and slammed her to the ground. Weight pinning the Shadow Dragon down Raven stabbed her claws through her heart and flicked her hand free of the black blood.

"Beast Boy …" Raven whispered and rushed to the green changeling that laid on the ground in his human form holding his chest in pain for good reason. The gash was deep … but not enough to consider him a dieing solider just yet … just a very lucky one.

With a lopsided smile he chuckled embarrassingly, "Heh … remind me never to try that without the right armor."

Raven shook her head and helped him to his feet, "Good transformation for a first timer … didn't know you could mimic mythical beasts."

"They're not so mythical if they hurt."

"Good poin –" in mid speech the Palace shook and the sound of a rather loud explosion rocked the powerful structure.

Beast Boy paled, "Well … that can't be good …"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Both Raven and Beast Boy flipped out their communicators, to find an enraged X on the other side his amber eyes blazing with a confusion of worry and anger, _"What the fuck are you two doing in the Palace? Get out now!"_

Another shutter and Beast Boy gulped, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and the two ran out as the Palace shook and seemed to teasingly shutter under their feet. With X still on communication Raven observed he wasn't in the air anymore, but rather leaning up against a wall and panting. Beads of sweat falling down the sides of his face along with blood here and there, but hardly any of it was his. Yet it was very clear to Raven that he was exhausted. Suddenly his amber eyes pulled away from the screen of the communicator in a quick jerk and showed them widening in shock, _"Shit!"_

"X! What's going on?"

He didn't respond only snapped his transmission further worrying Raven and distracting her from where she was going till Beast Boy had yanked her around the bend of another corridor and down a flight of stairs towards the exit to the courtyard. Raven took to the air and Beast Boy morphed into a jaguar taking off into a fast sprint away from the Palace that Raven took notice was thoroughly being thrashed.

A mix of Dragons, Shadow Dragons, sky-skimmers, and fighter jets swirled to try and defend the already bleak Palace. Looking away and around the Island Raven gulped and bit down on her lower lip … Malachite couldn't have been right with his calculations … at least … that's what she tried to deny to possibly be true. "You never really learn to appreciate life until you've seen it destroyed."

In mid-air Raven spun around and flew back when she saw a face that she thought was her mate … and nearly called him by name if it wasn't for the fact that he rushed her and grabber her around the neck. Cutting off all air for her to breath, Raven coughed and quickly brought her claws up to dig into his wrist, but he didn't even flinch.

His wings beating and bring them higher, Raven growled and brought a leg up to kick him, but with a jerked shake she found herself dizzy from the treatment, "You're more of a nuisance than you're worth."

"Hands off!" _Rorek … _was her faint thought when Raven felt an arm wrap around her waist and the grip around her neck suddenly jerked away when her body had fallen towards the ground. The faint sound of clashing energies and expositions rang in her ears as the grip around her waist tightened. Twisting around to see who had gotten a hold of her Raven had grown confused when she saw determined and stubborn violet eyes glaring at the city below them.

"Wha … huh …?" the word _"mother"_ nearly leaving her lips, because her mother was the only other woman she'd known to have violet eyes other than herself. However. Logic refused to have the word uttered when she felt her body pressed against a younger male's body.

The violet eyes looked down at her and Raven was near faint when he smiled that charming smile she knew – just **knew **was Malchior's … but the last time she checked. Malchior had black metallic/grayish eyes … right? "It's alright mani, I got you …"

_Mani … _confusion became ever the more evident when the meaing of the word **_"mani" _**hit her like a brick wall … _tha-that's the demon term for … Mother …_

--

**Me: YAH! We can move on! fina-goddamned-lee!**

**X: What are you so happy about?**

**Me: We're moving on, but … oh-no! I think I left another cliffy … yeah … I'm mean that way.**

**X: Kill her! Kill her! She left a cliffy! All you other deranged fan people have the right to murder her!**

**Me: … Should I start running now? _(various sounds of diabolical weapons are heard)_ heh … I'll … just … be l8er daez! _(takes off running) _**


	45. The Last of the Central Skyline

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: READ ME! Alright ladies and gentlemen … or whoever else is reading this, here's the deal I think I confused in the earlier chapter that WASN'T a GIRL that held Raven it WAS a BOY! Sorry if I didn't make that clear, but that's it … the girl will appear … right … now!**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**The Last of the Central Skyline**

"Syn! I got mani now get away from him!" Hot young violet eyes blazed over in amusement as the girl with wild long ebony hair hovered in mid-air with the help of her anti-gravity boots. Grinning from ear to ear as she faced off with her grandfather, adrenaline pumping and wanting nothing more than to keep it going. Syn, as her brother had called her chuckled when Ellris snarled and jerked higher into the air with his massive black wings that blended well into the backdrop of the night. "I don't know Dante … I feel like having a little fun."

"_Syn! Get off the high and come back down to the Skyline! Now! You don't need to face him just yet."_

In a blur Syn maneuvered her hovering body around the dragon that came after her, looking down and watching with vicious violet orbs that were quickly turning cat slit and glowing, but the whites darkened to a dangerous pitch black. Her heart rate increased and her breathing hitched, running her tongue along her long lengthening fangs she chuckled and retracted her claws as Ellris came around and charged her once more.

However anticipating her dodge whirled around and slapped his claws clean across her cheek. Sending her spinning out of control towards the flaming city below, though turning off her boots and correcting her fall all on her own. With one final spin she spotted Ellris coming straight for her with menacing intentions. Snarling, she brought her hands together in prayer formation, then quickly pulled them apart to create a shining white ball of hot energy and smirked when Ellris suddenly jerked back from attacking her. _Angel's Wrath!_

"The light doesn't always have to be darkness mortal enemy … why … it could very well be the exact opposite." Syn chuckled with an insane glint in her glowing violet eyes, bloodlust pure on her demonic face as she continued to fall from Ellris. The power in her hands growing, charging, becoming something far more deadly to Ellris' health than he needed to know. Of course … he didn't need to know who she was … but how the hell she's even able to accomplish this move with out an Amulet of the Seven Virtues.

Or … did he just underestimate her?

He wasn't going to stick around to find out, and she wasn't going to let him off so easily, suddenly shrinking the white orb into a tiny speck and clutching it within her fist, she turned on her boots and flew after the escaping dragon. Grinning when he went as high as he could only to turn around and dart towards the young girl. Ellris roared and flew even faster to surpass her, but somehow she caught him!

The fist with her white energy found it's way to his chest, palm opened she slammed it to his heart not only pushing him back and burning the Hellborn with the hot purity of the white light. Syn grinned sinisterly and hissed into his ear as he slowly began to vanish from the night away from her to cure himself. Never had he felt the tables turned on him so menacingly, this girl … this … this **demon **was something else.

"**_I'll see you soon, grandfather."_** Jerking away she turned off her boots and dropped to the ground leaving Ellris to disappear and give out his last order to Saligia. Telling her to hunt Syn down and eliminate her. Not quite sure who she was, Saligia was given the description of the young girl and was shocked to find she held similar traits to her brother!

--

"Um … mother … we have a problem …" 

Annamika, having already touched down upon the chaotic land of the Skyline blinked when her eldest Son suddenly appeared before her, at first suspicious of his arrival, she straightened herself out and remembered that Malchior had told her to get in touch with him. Hand to the side of her head and smoothing back her slightly ruffled light lavender hair. She raised a delicate brow and narrowed her light blue eyes on her son's worried dark blue ones, **_"What might that problem be Shajeet, I just got on the Island."_**

"**_It's about restoring the portals," _**he informed, his worried dark blue eyes looking off from his mother to the mess that was behind him and gulped. Turning back to his mother he took a deep breath and shrugged, **_"When Tal's team tried to disarm the Power Jewel that cut off one of Tri-Branching Portals there was a trap set off. It took everything he could to get free and he is safe and sound … but … something unexplainable happened for a split second."_**

Realization dawned on Annamika and the dragoness suddenly grew wide-eyed with concern and slight fear, **_"… This … this unexplainable phenomenon … did you feel anything?"_**

"_**Nothing odd comes to mind … no."**_

"_**Are you certain?"**_

"_**Quite."**_

Annamika gulped and sighed closing her eyes she shook her head and glared at the ground, _Maybe it's not as bad as I think it to be … yes … just an over active imagination again Anna … just … calm down. _Looking back up at her son she bit down on her lower lip and smiled weakly, **_"Alright then, let's get this over with."_**

Shajeet was awfully tempted to have his mother sit and tell him what had disturbed her, but right now she was sort of his commander so whatever she says go and he never pushed the subject. Glancing up to the dark sky, with an eerie feeling coming over him he shrugged and dismissed it as nothing more than the aura of death the battlefield set off.

Not a very pleasant feeling all it's own.

--

"There you go … you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Raven shakily stood on her feet and stumbled from the male that had yanked her away from Ellris, back to him Raven gulped and closed her eyes _It's not true … calm down Raven it's not as it seems … _he spoke again, "Mani?"

"Stop calling me that," Raven growled, and slowly looked over her shoulder, opening her eyes her heart sank and with it so did reality when the young man before her stared back at her with narrowed violet specks. At the tip of his nose a snazzy thin pair of glasses sat further enhancing his charismatic charm and lady's-man personality Raven felt he had.

Clearly taller than her and hair nearly gelled back with the acceptation of a naughty cowlick of hair that fell over his left eye as often as the wind blew. At the base of the back of his neck was a dragon tail after he gathered what little hair he grew out. Everything about him … Raven swore she was looking in a mirror, he looked **very** similar to her. Claws, fangs and eyes alike, the only thing out of place was the large black 20-foot wing span of leathery bat like wings that wrapped around his shoulders and with claws themselves clipped at his collarbone.

He chuckled and smiled nervously; bring an arm up to move back the cowlick that fell before his eyes revealing to Raven an upside black crescent moon, but no stripes. His voice was soft and gentle … but somehow, Raven knew never to trust a sweet face or smooth talker … like Malchior. That's what it reminded of, "Sorry, mani – er – Ra-Raven … it's kind of a habit now."

"Mani …" Raven narrowed her own violet eyes on him and shot him a glare that had the young man before her gulping and back up. As if anticipating and waiting for something to explode he cringed and immediately bowed his head in deep respect for the angered demoness. Raven – instinctually knew what the motion meant, but wasn't going to let up s easily, "how can I be your mother when I haven't even gone into my late stages of pregnancy yet."

She sounded so calm about it that it made the young man clear his throat and daringly face her eye to eye, "Um … so … you know of us already?"

Raven blinked, her authority stance never faltered as she asked, "Us?"

"Yes," he answered immediately, "my twin, you're daughter. Um … Syn-Syndella … I'm Dante, the eldest by 5 seconds."

Just then Raven cursed, "Fuck … I'm going to assume you came from the future."

"About 17 human years, yes."

"How." It was a demand, not a request.

"There was a glitch in the portals!" Raven looked up to the sky when the voice was not that of Dante, but a young girl, Raven assumed it was Syndella, "In coming!"

Raven backed up when on anti-gravity boots the girl landed with a crouch and stood to her full height, looking disheveled and wild with her long messy puffy ebony hair that was all over the place yet added to that spicy kick in her personality. Her narrowed violet eyed stared dead into Raven's as if challenging her to say anything to tick her off – and Raven was not afraid to if the occasion called for it.

With the same crescent moon mark upon her forehead and features that looked similar to Saligia – or Malchior's side of the family – she winked and Raven gave a dry look. _She must be Malchior's favorite child. _Even though her voice was smooth and sultry as melted chocolate mixed with a little sticky caramel, the smile on her lips read on thing to Raven: **Troublemaker.**

It was quite evident the way she had duel blades at either side of her hip, a pistol strapped to her upper right thigh – she was wearing shorter than life shorts – with countless magazine clips strapped to the back of her belt. Plus, Raven was willing to bet that in some of those magazine holders held more deadly weapons

Dante glared that girl and slapped her upside the head she snarled and retaliated with her claws, but with a swift wave of his hand her wrist was within his grasp and her smaller, shorter body was pulled up to his. Meeting her snarl with his far more vicious one she immediately submitted with a reluctant bow of her head as she took his lecture, "The next time I say back off from a fight, **Back. Off. **It was clearly not a request, why do you always go against the original plan!"

"But I got him!" Syn growled back and pulled away, yanking her wrist from his grasp and backing up to stand next to Raven still glaring at her brother, "I nailed his ass square an the fucking mark with the Angel's Wrath! Come on! **Tell me **you're not smug about that!"

Dante snorted, "Good for you, but this isn't our time! Plus Mani doesn't even know of our absents … **yet **… if you die here how the hell am I going to explain your death to her?"

Syn sneered sarcastically and looked to Raven with a dry look, "A little advice mani, smack some sense into his brain and tell him to get over himself while he grows up. I can very well take care of **my**self!"

Raven shook her head, "That's enough! Both of you just shut-up and explain to me how the hell is it you got here **and **most importantly, if you two can get **back!**"

Dante was just about the answer that when Raven's communicator went off cursing she opened it and gasped when she found Saligia on the other line with … Malchior! Saligia nervously looked into the screen to Raven and inclined her head in respect, _"Lady Raven, I'm glad to inform you that I am now on your side, but your presents is requested immediately at sub-section 6, apparently Ellris managed to hand over control to one of the Seven Serves from the Seven Amulets. I can't stop the armies approach."_

"So what's going on at sub-section 6?" Raven asked seriously ignoring her two _"kids"_ on the side glaring daggers at one another, "That's the Power Core that holds up the Island in its Floating state."

Syn and Dante pulled away from their glare down to stare curiously at the conversation, Saligia frowned, _"Infiltration. They penetrated the defenses and are planning to take the entire Island down … with everyone on it."_

"Is that An'Saligia? An'Saligia!" Syn yelped and jumped for the communicator, stealing it from Raven she gazed at the confused Saligia who gasped when the young girl squealed, **_"Aunt Saligia!"_**

"**_Syndella! No!" _**Dante gasped and jumped for his sister, grabbing her and yanking the communicator out of her hands he threw it back to Raven and proceeded to smack the girl upside the head, **_"What the hell – what the _**HELL WAS THAT!**_"_**

"**_Sorry … I just miss her is all …" _**Syn smiled nervously, but seeing that her brother wouldn't lighten up she matched his glare for glare.

Raven sighed and shook her head, then nodded to Saligia, deciding to get answers later she replied, "Already there, Raven out."

About to flip the communicator off Saligia immediately spoke up, _"Hold on … that girl … she called me _**"Aunt Saligia" **_who was she my Lady, if it's not so bold of be to ask."_

Raven scoffed, forgetting that Malchior was standing near by answered loosely and agitatedly, "She's my daughter, but I'll explain everything later."

Malchior perked up at that and turned to Saligia, snatching the communicator from her hands he growled into the screen in disbelief, _"You're _**WHAT?"**

Raven gulped, _Uh-oh … he wasn't supposed to hear that!_ Unsure what to say or do she did the only thing that came to mind, "Uh … so-sorry you're … um … breaking up! I got to go … talk to you later! Bye Malchior!"

"_No! Raven! Come back here! Raven! What daughter! Raven? Raven!"_

With an embarrassed huff she shut the communicator off and looked up to Syn and Dante finding them staring at her with eager faces, she raised a brow, then glared and snapped a sharp, "What?"

Dante chuckled nervously while Syndella grinned and snickered sinisterly, "He doesn't know that you're knocked up yet does he?"

"Syn! Shut-up already!" Dante growled, "Gods! You already blew our cover enough as it is!"

"Enough as it is? **You're **the one that told her who we are!"

"Both of you stop talking this instant!" Raven snarled and glared at the cowering twins before her that endured her harsh stare down, "I honestly don't care who finds out who you two are at the moment! I just need to get my job done. Now! I don't suppose you know what happens to the Island … do you?"

Syn cleared her throat and glanced up to her brother who fixed up his glasses and sighed, answering solemnly, "Um … according to our studies … you never made it in time … the Skyline fell into the Flaming Ocean … into the Inferno Trench. Taking what was left of the Azarians down with it."

"It was neither recovered or found … until Ellris came back." Syn scoffed.

Raven gaped, "Then what the hell am I standing here for!"

About to take to the air to rush for the Power Core, Dante caught her, "Hold on mani – er – Raven … I know a faster way … one that might save the island."

"Don't tell me about it! Do it!"

Syn snickered when her brother flinched at his mother's demand after they vanished into the night. Looking around and taking a deep breath she looked amongst the chaos and grinned, _Minor Shadow Dragons, brainless undead Dragons and a lot of room to play … well! The Island ain't gonna clean itself!_ Turning on her anti-gravity boots she hovered off the ground, then from her waist pulled out her duel blades and looked for some blood to take.

--

"**_Malchior! Calm down!" _**Saligia shouted as Malchior tried to call Raven back, but in the middle of his fumbling with the communicator it fell and nearly broke if it wasn't for her to catch it and clip it to her side. Grabbing her brother by the shoulders and shaking him to get the startled look off his face she came so close to slapping him when he looked up at her and growled at her equally narrowed Sapphire orbs, "She said she'll explain everything later! Right now she needs to get to that Sub-sector and you need to go with the other lords to finish up the clean up. Starfire and her men did well enough while the barrier was being repaired, but there are still stragglers."

"She's right Malchior," Rorek, always the voice of reason chimed in, sitting against the wall along with the exhausted Robin, X, Beast Boy – who was knocked out with Cyborg and a critically injured Malachite. Rorek didn't look so much in good condition himself, still barely recovered from Saligia's earlier _"attack" _but still stubborn enough to fight. He looked ready to conk out any second, but for the sake of reason stayed up, "there's an explanation for everything … but this is not something we need to deal with now. The Azarians are exhausted and there are still so many out there."

X growled and raised a weak and tired hand to run it through his sticky and damped hair due to thick blood and sweat, his amber eyes bore into Malchior's metallic black orbs, "Malchior, get your ass out of this damn Safe House our I'll thoroughly kick it out! Believe me, I still got some power left and I ain't afraid to use it! Go man!"

"Fine!" Malchior growled and jumped out of the Safe House vanishing within al the chaos, Saligia turned to X and Rorek and smiled weakly.

"You're on your own now." that was all she said before she went after her brother, leaving X to huff and fall over on his side, his head pounding from getting knocked around a couple of times after he lost balance on his sky-skimmer. Rorek following suit, but leaning his head back against the wall he was up against. Hissing when his back protested the motion, but bore down the pain as Robin shook his head and glanced to his team.

Well, Beast Boy and Cyborg anyway, Starfire still had the adrenaline and power to burn out on the field and he'd gladly be next to her. Yet after falling off the sky-skimmer for the last time he hadn't have recovered as fast as he had hoped when a dragon stabbed into his side – surprisingly missing all his vital organs. So he ended up having to sit it out with everyone in the Safe House.

Outside, Malchior looked around and spotted Lady Annamika with her eldest son Shajeet cornered by many Shadow Dragons, he was sure they could hold their own, but he figured it was a good place to start nonetheless. With a quick dash he was already to the group and within his true farm, jerking his head back he gathered the flames within his throat and threw it out and onto the smaller Shadow Dragons. Roaring in outrage when another undead dragon jumped him from behind, he reached around with his claws and threw it into various building.

No mercy on his part was shown when he raced up to the recovering beast and chomped his dangers jaws deep into the unarmored flesh of the creature's soft underbelly. Yanking the flesh out and scrapping his claws all along the exposed flesh he jumped back and took to the skies. Swooping over Annamika and Shajeet who eyed him with frightened expressions – Shajeet more frightened, while Annamika more amused.

"_**Mother … that wasn't … was it?"**_

Annamika chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, **_"Don't be distracted my son, Lord Malchior is just in a whole different league than you are."_**

"Ras'eileir Kaiserao Malchior'omus!" Shajeet exclaimed in great confusion, "Toit?"

"K'aen rei," Annamika smirked and morphed into her true form, "Don't be so surprised! He's a Black Diamond!"

Shajeet shook his head and scowled as his mother took off, rushing another Shadow Dragon without remorse or second thought destroying it while muttering in disbelief, "Unbelievable."

--

"Told you I could get us here in time." Dante smugly grinned, but Raven gasped.

"No! Their tearing it to shreds! **_Azarath! Metrion! ZINTHOUS!" _**ruthlessly she engulfed the three Shadow Dragons within her dark magic and tore them from the wires, and the Core that held the Ancient Stone which keeps the Sky line afloat. Slamming them into the limited spaced walls. They sunk to the ground in dizzy confusion before coming to their cannibalistic senses and jumped the sorceress, Raven brought up a barrier and once they stupidly rammed into it Dante grabbed one. With his pointer fingers he expertly sunk his claws into it's neck and released him.

The Shadow Dragon dropped to the ground withering in unbearable pain, chocking, whimpering and begging for death, the other two eyed it cautiously then glared at the glasses wearing male. Hands in his pocket he shrugged, "You started it."

Snarling they both jumped for him, but with little effort he dodged them both and – if Raven looked hard enough she noticed that all he did was sink his claws into exposed parts of flesh. Then they suddenly dropped to the ground withering the same as their earlier comrade who died with drool, blood, and mucous mixed together and leaking from various parts of his body.

She cringed and dared to ask, "What did you do to them?"

Dante shrugged and walked up to the center of the circular room to eye the Power Core carefully, fixing his glasses he looked up to his future and smiled sweetly, "It's passed down from father's mother's side of the family … poison in our – Syndella, father's, and myself DNA … I just managed to tap into it is all."

"Oh …" not really getting it, but somehow understanding that the poison was lethal, Raven stepped over the dead/dieing bodies. Somewhat pitying their slow and painful death she looked to her future son and cringed at the thought of her being a mother, _I'm still trying to get over the fact I'm even pregnant, but here one of my kids are … eyeing the Central Skyline's Power Core trying to see if there's any damage at the same time easily murdering three Shadow Dragons without even trying! Should I be proud … or … _

Dante looked up and frowned when he noticed Raven with a very mixed expression on her face. Not very much liking her the way she was – more use to her being the authority figure and knowing exactly what was going on. he hated to be the cause of her concern … always did … but – suddenly all thoughts were lost when he heard a rapid beeping noise, "Uh-oh … that's not good."

"What's going on?" the same went for Raven, the lives of other's coming before her as she joined her _"son" _in eyeing the cracked monitor where he popped up a holographic keyboard and began to type up an answer.

"The good news is they didn't disturb the molecular structure that deals with the kinetic energy against the gravitational pull of the planet …" he let it hang for a moment.

Raven drank in the information and gestured for him to continue, "Bad news?"

Dante frowned and growled, "The Ancient Stone shifted."

"That isn't good."

"You don't have to tell me, if that Stone is the one thing that balances off the Island and it's thrown off, then the end result would ultimately be the Island crashing into the Ocean anyway!"

"Is there away to move it back into place?"

Dante raised a brow and thought for a moment then shook his head, "No … in order to do that it takes a lot of math to get it back in it's precise location … and a lot of time, which we don't have."

Raven calculated a few things for herself then gritted her teeth seeing one option, "How long do we have till the Island tilts?"

"…" Dante gave his mother an odd look then frowned when he realized what she was thinking, "It's not long enough to evacuate the Island mani."

"Well we have to do something!" Raven screamed and turned to the machine before her, the corner of her eyes swelling with frustrated tears at the thought of the many lives on the island lost, plus … it was her home.

Trust, not that many good memories … but it was still her home! Dante sighed, now he **really **hated to see his mother frustrated like this. The only other time he ever saw her like this was when his father left for a **very **long time and never came back until the return of the Central Skyline and Ellris. Looking down at the monitor his brain kicked into over drive and his fingers flew across the keyboard faster than the computer could keep up.

Raven angrily wiped the stray tears away and watched Dante's determined expression and lightening fast fingers zooming through the many matrix numbers on the screen. Decoding, recoding, hacking, and making sure to never loose pace, Raven raised a brow and asked softly, "What are you doing?"

"Resetting the system," he answered crudely, with a growl when a firewall was giving him a hard time. Time he didn't have! "If we don't have time to straighten out the Ancient Stone … then I'm going to make the Skyline completely dependent on its anti-gravity machines. It'll mean dropping the barrier and rerouting the Power Jewel's energy straight to the Core since they're evenly spaced through out the Island it should act the same as the Stone. While the process I'll direct the Ancient Stone's energy to the barrier … but it just might mean letting more of the enemies cross … and the last I checked our numbers are depleting. Even if Father brought a little help."

Raven blinked in disbelief that everything he had explained actually made sense! "How long will that take?"

"We got 10 minutes until the Ancient Stone's shift starts to take full effect, but … if I'm lucky and these damn firewalls stop getting in the frickin' way," Dante growled again, punching in the keys harder than necessary, "I can get it within half that time. Though if I don't make it, I think it's best if you phone everyone on that communicator and warn them of the problem."

"I don't have to," Raven confidently gulped and prayed she wasn't being stupid as she watched Dante work, "You can do it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Dante smirked, but within his head he contacted his sister, _"Syndella! We got a problem."_

"_You're telling me! I think I was born in the wrong time! Do you know how many cute Azarians I've saved in the time I've been up here?"_

"_I don't give a damn! The Islands about to fall!"_

"_What! Dante! Why the hell haven't you told me earlier? That stuffs needs to be mentioned –"_

"_Syn, shut-up and listen closely, find Lady Annamika, Lady Liora, An'Saligia, and father, I need you to create a barrier in about 2 minutes, because I'll be dropping the one we have for 1 minute."_

"_Are you kidding me? The one that's up right now is stronger than before! Why are you going to drop it?"_

"_No time to explain! Just do it! Remember, you got 2 minutes to find them! Go!"_

"_Damn it! You're the one that's good on the timer not me!"_

"_Break my record."_

"_1 minute and 1 second? Go to hell!"_

Dante smirked, yep, Syn always hated him for being freakishly fast at the timer, though … he was praying that she'd fined them all on time … this was a critical moment for them. Just then the Island shuttered and Dante nearly lost track of what he was doing, but held his ground and gulped, "It's starting."

"Hurry." Raven pleaded with a worried expression on her face, sighing she looked around and frowned trying not to let another tear slip she took a deep breathe and meditated.

--

"**_What was that?" _**Kizer looked over his shoulder to Shyah who in his true form landed on a rubble of builds, shifting his weight from side to side and wordlessly with his flicking tail basically told Kizer: _"I know not."_ Kizer glared at the ground, wondering why it shook, and the air around the island slowly took on a curious aura.

Then … it shook again, and nearly all motion seized.

This time Shyah felt it and growled in annoyance when the perch he sat on crumbled under his weight and the moving land below him, **_"This cannot be a good sign … where is Lord Malchior?"_**

Kizer scoffed, **_"I should know?"_**

"**_Impudent drake," _**Shyah snorted and took to the air in search of Malchior leaving Kizer to glare at the leaving drake for a moment before turning his attention back down to the undead dragon that dared to sneak up on him. When it leapt for him, he spun around and slapped it down with his massive tail, fanning open the sharp tip he stabbed it into the heart of it's exposed underbelly. Rearing back when another challenged him, he grabbed it around the neck and using his weight jumped a top of it and dug his claws deep into its soft scales tearing it up and cracking its neck with his jaws.

Kizer jumped back and spun around and slapped his massive claws to another dragon's face, grinning in satisfaction when it roared and whimpered in pain, he finished I off with his tail then took to the air in order to leave the scene. Yet once he did he snarled when a speeding young woman on hover boots whizzed passed him, calling over her shoulder, **_"Forgive me Lord Kizer! Emergence!"_**

"Aoretaa."he sneered and flew on to his destination of more carnage while the young girl who was Syndella looked around and smirked, _Okay, found Lord Kizer … that means Lord Shyah should be around … there he is!_

Pushing faster she arrived near Shyah and called for him, **_"Lord Shyah!"_**

Shyah looked over his shoulder and dove back down to the Island, just in time to feel it shake again, Syn landed before him dwarfed by his massive form she waved and bowed behind him formally as Shyah looked her over. _Hold on … _frowning he leaned forward and sniffed her a bit closer. Syn giggled when he snorted and a bunch of wind was blown into her face. Smiling up at him Shyah was struck dumbfounded when he recognized that smile. Only Malchior smiled that sneaky little grin, "Aoretaa … tekeme niea?"

Syn bowed again, "I'm Syndella Maleior, and I ask you where my future father might be. It is an emergence the island is falling as we speak."

"Well … that explains the shifting in the – what!" Shyah jerked his head back and eyed the girl like she was a piece of scrap meat, but she didn't even flinch when he growled and lowed his head to her, "Aoretaa maganne niea erdonne ber ol'ieo?"

"K'aean rei!" Syn defended immediately, "I am! I do not lie! Now where is he?"

"…" Shyah blinked slowly realized just then that she **did **have the crest and the scent to prove of her heritage … lifting his head he sniffed the air and gestured with his massive head far to the east where the sun was beginning to rise to laminate the darkened night, "He is somewhere to the east. Hurry, I think he is moving."

Syn bowed once more, "A'kei nieo, Ras'eileir Kaiserao Shyah!"

With that she was off, leaving a very, **_very _**confused Shyah, about to contact his mate to tell he about it **_she _**instead contacted **_him_**, _"Shyah! The future daughter of Lord Malchior has just asked me to follow her and told me the Island is falling!"_

"_I know love, she told me the same thing … and I think she's looking for him right this instant."_

"…_Ooo, I fear this is all my doing."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_The portals, when I told our children to remove the Power Jewels I did not anticipate Ellris to booby-trap it and … well … I think this is the result."_

"_Don't be ridiculous, it takes more than a booby-trap to case a chronicle merger. No, I think this is the cause of something far more intentional."_

"_A time leap? Where would they get the power?"_

"_Well … the child wasn't a full dragon by scent, some demon was found … and Malchior's bloodline was … well … an elite perfect breed to say the least, we don't know."_

The ground shuttered again, and Shyah glared at it when it was more violent this time around, looking off to the rising sun he sighed and looked around for anything target to rid the falling island of. All the while Syn maneuvered through the crumbling city with perfect agility, when her brother rang in, _"30 seconds before I drop the barrier Syn! Did you find father yet?"_

"_Getting there, now get off my fucking back about it!"_ growling she zoomed faster and once she reached the far eastern side of the island she sniffed around for her father. Scowling when the scent of blood and death mingled with her a tone of different other scents that she didn't need to smell. Clearing her head and her senses she felt for her father, knowing that it was a few years into the past she knew he would never change and … she found him! _There you are!_

"A'meo!"

_A'meo … that means Father in my tongue … huh? _Malchior ignored the call, and snarled another dragon that came for him, though it did strike him as odd that a child of a drake was in this kind of setting. A female no doubt. Using his tail to swat the pest away he was just about to take off for clearer grounds when he heard the cry once more … but this time with his name.

"A'meo! Damn it … uh … Mal-Malchior!" Syn scrapped her tongue, _Gods! Did I just call my father by his name? That's just creepy! _Why did she think it was creepy? Because discipline taught her to never call her father by name unless he gave permission to because it was disrespectful to otherwise. So since she was such a disciplined dragoness it freaked her out and made her feel like a hatchling still learning.

Malchior morphed back into his humanoid form and dropped t o the top of a building when he saw the young girl fly into his view that land gently on the ground before him. To say he was … shocked … was an understatement! She looked like him! Only with undeniable violet eyes that **must **have been her mothers, because they sparkled with that ever defiant flame, even if she nervously chuckled and waved at him, "Hey a'meo! Um … I need your help."

"A'meo …" Malchior shook his head and blinked twice to make sure he didn't suffer a head injury, "Wha – did you just … you did didn't you?"

Syn nodded, then shook her head, "Uh, yeah, but we gotta get to work in less than 15 seconds Dante will drop the barrier and the islands falling and … ugh! Just create a barrier around the island on my mark!"

Malchior snarled in annoyance, "Hold on! What!"

"_Syn! NOW!"_

"Talk later! NOW!" Syn held up her hands high overhead and erected a clear white barrier, Malchior – lacking the answers and senses to question did as she demanded and chanted within his head murmuring the incantation for the barrier. Syn closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to contact Liora, Annamika, and Saligia giving them the signal the four put all they could to hold up a strong enough barrier to hold back the infiltrating dragons. Feeling their ruthless attacks and bashes, Syn groan and felt the Island violently shift nearly throwing her off her feet …

--

Dante gulped and worked as fast as the computer would download the information he wanted, Raven opened her eyes when the last Earthquake knocked her to the ground, "Dante! What happened?"

"It's taking the system a moment to accept the new energy source," Dante gulped panic written all over his face as he looked up to his mother and shivered when a cold shill shot down his spine, "right now … the island is slowly loosing altitude as we speak and gaining while the computer continues to deny the Power Jewel's access. 10/90 it'll accept it."

Raven paled, "10 being …"

"… The chance we'll survive to see the next day ..."

Suddenly the computer buzzed and both Raven and Dante paled when they read the screen.

In perfect red letters is read the unthinkable:

**ACCESS DENIED**

**--**

**I think I just gained even more hate points! WOO! This chapter was seriously wicked fun to type! I had a blast with every scene!**

**X: Oh you little bastard! I was actually enjoying that reading that!**

**Rorek: … That's very unpleasant of you to just leave your readers with just an ending.**

**Raven: Are you fucking kidding me! You're so not killing me this time around!**

**Malchior: Wouldn't it be impossible … because if you die now … wouldn't that mean Dante and Syndella never came to the past to begin with?**

**Raven: Noooo because they came and _interfered_ with the past, I never made it to the Sub-Sector to begin with so I obviously survived remember what Dante said? Pay attention!**

**Me: True, so who knows what'll happen after this. l8er daez!**


	46. Watch What You Say

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen titans **

**A/N: nothing to say, so … moving on!**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Watch What You Say**

"Why was it denied access!" Raven demanded as Dante furiously tried to find the answer; it didn't take long for him to reply with a frustrated growl.

"The Power Jewels don't have enough energy to hold the Island up at its original height."

"So … what now?"

"The Skyline will drop a good percentage from where it's hanging now."

Raven's brows narrowed trying to understand the point he was trying to make, "Meaning …"

Dante looked up from the computer, "Meaning brace yourself, we're going to down about 14'000 feet from the original 36,000 the islands at."

"**About?"** Raven emphases with much worry and concern laced in her tone, Dante gulped.

"Uh … yeah …"

"Wouldn't the sudden decrease in altitude knock everyone out?"

"Not the people in the Safe Houses, above and below the surface … we're SOL right now."

"Great …" Raven growled and gasped when she was shaken to the ground, both her and Dante falling over when they felt the ground below their feet betray them. Shaking violently, Raven could already feel the drop and so did everyone up above, the Shadows Dragons having the brain to know the Island was going to collapse took to the skies and evacuated the Skyline.

While the undead Dragons were given a direct order from their new leader(s) to split after feeling the Earth crumble; Syndella, Malchior, Saligia, Liora, and Annamika along with many other fighters noticed the retreat. The five dragons trying to hold up the shield dropped it immediately to allow for the enemy to flee, and left it off when they realized a **huge **problem. At least Syn did and snarled while trying to hold her body up from the shuttering Earth.

It honestly felt like it was about to rip itself apart!

With the rising sun over the horizon and the quick approaching sunlight that was drowning the Island with light in order to fully see the aftermath of the bloody battle from the night before. Syn hovered in the air with her anti-gravity boots in order to keep her from even falling and glared at the ground while her future father eyed her wearily, _"Dante! What's going on! I thought you were trying to keep the Island a float! Why is it still falling?"_

"_It's going to stay in the air … just … 14,000 feet lower."_

"_14,000 feet! What the hell are you doing down there! I thought you knew everything!"_

"_That is a very idiot misconception Syn!"_

"_Well is there anything I can do?"_

"_Yeah, brace yourself."_

"_Oh very funny, the dragons have just retreated, whatever you did worked."_

"_Good to know there's still a bit of – AH!"_

Down in the Core the Earth shook so back it actually knocked Dante into a wall, slamming the side of his head into the corner of a control pad. Momentarily knocking him unconscious, he phased back and forth till he felt he was back in the realm of reality and snarled. Clearly annoyed with the shifting ground he decided to be smart like his mother and **stay **on the ground. Trying to get up wasn't working so hot.

All the while within his head he counted down the seconds, the minutes, the millimeters, the kilometers, inches, yards, and feet until the Island reached its final destination. When it did the ground settled, nerves rattled and the sensation of the shaking island still coming over most, Raven sat up and leaned back against the wall, adrenaline still on high she slowly, carefully brought herself to her feet. Dante, having recovered faster held out a hand to help her to her feet and Raven gladly took it.

With little too not effort at all Dante lifted his future mother off the ground and held her still when she swayed threatening to fall over she sighed nodded an okay for him to let her go. Hesitantly he stepped back from her and seeing that she was fine, he walked over to the computer and eyed it cautiously. Syn entered his mind once more, _"Are we still alive? What's the verdict doc?"_

Dante sighed in relief and nodded his head, _"We'll live … but I want to be absolutely sure and double the amount of power that's being fed into the Power Core. Is the new barrier up?"_

"_Up and strong … in fact, I think you guys should come up here and take a look at this … the sunrise is amazing behind the barrier."_

Dante smiled and looked over to Raven watching as she closed her eyes and tried to steady herself and calm her racing heart, chuckling to himself he pulled away from the computer and walked back to Raven, "You want to go up to the surface? Syn tells me that the enemy retreated, we can fully calculate the damage and everything."

Raven shot an odd look at him, "Retreated? Just like that? Really?"

"Yep, but they will be back if Ellris is still out there." Dante added dejectedly, but took his mother's hand and vanished in a blink of an eye only to reappear at the top of the highest structure still standing on the Skyline.

The Palace had collapsed … well … most of it anyway, it wasn't **completely **gone, it could still be rebuilt and Dante smiled at the thought he and his sister had contributed to saving a special part of history. Looking out to the sunrise he sighed and flopped onto the roof, dangling a leg over the edge feeling at ease and serene. Raven sat next to him and gazed at the destruction, "The city's destroyed …"

"Nothing that can't be rebuilt." Dante reassured and rest a head on her shoulders, purring slightly and closing his eyes, Raven stayed still unsure what to do she gave Dante an odd look as he reopened his violet eyes and continued to stare at he rising sun, "you know … you once told me … if it's bitter at the start … it's sweeter at the end. You know when you told me this?"

Raven sighed and relaxed, seeing that he wasn't going to get off her shoulder she scanned the burnt, destroyed, nearly annihilated city and asked silently, absentmindedly without thinking of his response at all, "When did I say such a thing?"

"When a'meo left …" Dante answered distantly, sitting up and finally standing, Raven raised a brow and blinked thinking to herself as she stood up with him, _What's – who's A'meo?_ Dante stepped closer to the edge of the building and looked around contacting his sister he smirked when she told him where she was and he turned to his mother, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Check on everyone else to see if they're alright."

That sounded like an excellent plan to her, with a nod she took his hand and they vanished once more from their location to stand in front of a small building Raven was familiar with being a small safe house. Dante pulled away from her and walked around the building calling for his sister while Raven stepped into the Safe House, a relived smile swept over her face when she spotted all her friends were still alive. Albeit beat up, bruised, scratched, disheveled, and exhausted – even Starfire and she seemed to be the one in a much better condition than everyone else in the House.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were lying on their beds, awake, but moaning at the massive pounding headaches from their earlier knock out. Starfire, trying to do as much as she could to sooth their pain, Robin poking at the odd looking gunk that was smeared on the gash on his arm, X looked up to Raven and winked, smirking that winning grin. Rorek yawned and smiled warmly at Raven, "Ah, Miss Raven, it's a pleasure to see that you're alive and well."

"Alive yes, "well" … not quite," Raven chuckled along with Rorek and walked up to him, kneeling before him she gestured for him to show her his side and winced when she lifted up his shirt. A huge angry bruise was well evident and as she moved away allowing for him to relax just the simple move made him hiss. Though feeling a hand on his cheek, his ice-blue eyes found her warm violet orbs and he smiled weakly as she whispered, "Glad you're still alive as well."

Moving from him and walking over to Starfire Raven asked what she needed, but all the Tameranian did was fling her arms around her friend and crush her in a bone wrenching hug, "Oh friend! I am so glad we have all made it! I was beginning to worry when you have not come back or answered you calls though your communicator! We have survived the night! I am so overjoyed that we must celebrate our victory!"

"Star!" Robin worried when he saw Raven turning blue, "Star let her go she can't breath!"

"Huh?" confused for a second Starfire gasped and immediately let her friend go, "Oh! Raven! I am sorry! Forgive me I have let my excitement get the better of me."

Raven coughed and quickly distanced herself from the alien, stumbling back a bit, but catching her footing she nodded, "Yeah … control that … ow …"

Just as she was reaching her arm around to massage her side, Raven held her breath when she felt familiar arms snake around her waist and pull her against his chest. Sighing and surprisingly purring right along with her mate, Raven leaned her head back on his shoulder as he kissed that mark on her neck. Then kissed her temple whispering softly into her ear, "Mind telling me why these strangers get to see you before I do?"

Raven turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, smiling as she looked up into Malchior's metallic black eyes that were once again at that one angle. Turning them silver gray she tilted her head, "You know they're my friends, don't be jealous."

"Oh, I don't get jealous," planting a kiss that promised many things, it felt like one of those kisses that should be a little deeper than he allowed for. Pulling away he held back a chuckle when she let out a low whine, one where only he could hear and he bared his fangs, "I get even."

Raven felt Cyborg's protective eye on her and she pulled away for her friend's sake feeling Malchior's linger hand on her waist as she turned to tend to her friends, "Remind me never to make you jealous then."

"See I told you!"

"We're 17 years in the past, don't give me that!"

"But he's still the same! So cough up the dough!"

"What dough? We never bet on anything! And even if we did, we never shook on it!"

"Ooo if Nai'isha were here …"

"What? Nai'isha's still a toddler remember? What's she gonna' do to me."

"Oh, what she does best to your pansy ass."

"Excuse me, Syn?"

"Come off it Dante, you're one true weakness are kids and you know it! You can never say no to her!"

Raven nervously sucked in a deep breath and Malchior gave her an odd look, a knowing agreement was reached and Raven turned to Star who shot the door an odd look. The argument wasn't what threw her off; it was the way Malchior and Raven both left after hearing the argument continue. X and Rorek looked at each other, Rorek more so filled with an uneasy queasiness in his gut as Malchior walked passed him.

The two exited the Safe House and walked around, maneuvering through the wreckage and what not to reach a clearing where Syn and Dante stood glaring at one another. Never caring that the other two Dragon Lords and their Mates were watching with much amusement or distrust (Kizer). Raven and Malchior glanced to each other and slid down to the two who looked up to their future parents and cleared their throats.

Dante whose wings had opened during the argument fluttered nervously and folded over his shoulder. Hooking at his collarbone he took notice that the other Lords and Ladies were around eyeing the two – now four since Malchior and Raven joined them. Fixing up his glasses, Syn next to him nervously eyed her claws and tried her best to fix up her hopelessly wild hair.

In the middle of all the nervous fiddling, Kizer grew impatient, "Explain yourselves … what is the meaning of this?"

"**We warped through time,"** both Syn and Dante answered in unison, neither seemed disturbed by it.

Annamika saw that Kizer was going to try and control the questioning and before he could let in a second question she spoke up, "Who do you belong to?"

Dante answered this time, refusing to let Syn mess this up he bowed low in response; "We belong to Lord Malchior'oru Ellris'omus of the Southeastern lands and Lady Raenell Roth of the Western lands."

Liora, the Topaz dragon raised an elegant brow, even though she was covered slick with blood, dirt, and clothing no worse for wear – everyone was the same. However Liora still managed to hold herself with a noble air as she asked with a voice that chimed an air of seriousness, **"Lady **Raenell Roth? You speak as if she is the heiress to Lord Bruno's kingdom when I know he bears no child neither has a mate."

Syn sneered, she never did like Liora in the future, "We speak in respect for our Mother and future Grand-Mistress to the Southeastern lands."

Kizer snarled in outrage, Liora snorted in amusement, while Annamika and Shyah looked at one another in shock and confusion. Kizer jumped down from his perch and landed before the two, Malchior defensively stepping up to the angered dragon, **_"That! Is unacceptable! Since the beginning of our time there was no crossbreeding. I have agreed to Lord Shyah to give you back your lands, but this? NO! I detest the very idea of it!"_**

"**_You don't like it, I really don't care." _**Malchior shot back with a growl that sent a shutter down Syn and Dante's spin, even Raven – in fact, the three of them never saw Malchior livid. Maybe Raven back on Azalon, but the mad that he is now? Nope, that compared to nothing, eyes already glowing scarlet, and coming **SO CLOSE **to ripping another's heart out and literally eating it, Kizer snarled.

"_**You will watch your tone with me, hatchling."**_

Without warning, and Raven honestly didn't know if it was uncalled for or not, but Malchior sucker punched Kizer right in between the eyes, the force alone threw the dragon back and slammed into a pile of rumble from a destroyed building. Liora gasped and glared at Malchior, jumping right for him, Malchior had no qualms with grabbing her around the neck with one hand and throwing her weightlessly in the direction of her mate. Annamika or Shyah did nothing to stop the sudden aggression, though they did shiver the same as Syn and Dante when they saw the malicious grin on the Black Diamond's face, **_"You know … I've gotten really sick and tired of you telling me how to run my life Kizer, now, if you don't mind I'll take it from here."_**

"**_Impudent wretch!" _**out of the rubble Kizer leapt, but never got a shot in when Shyah jumped down the same as Annamika both in their true form snarling and hissing at the enraged drake.

Shayah swooshed his tail back and forth in great agitation, **_"Kizer, you have crossed a line that never needed to be crossed to begin with. Your attitude is a disgrace and an embarrassment to what you claim to represent. Not everything you want will go your way, or have you forgotten that the very universe itself doesn't revolve around you."_**

"**_Go home Kizer," _**Annamika, as softly and calmly as she could muster instructed to the dazed confused drake, **_"it'll be good if you take the time to rest … the same with you Lady Liora, before this gets out of hand."_**

Dragons are naturally born stubborn and hotheaded, however when they stand back to observe the situation fully, trying to concentrate on what is good and what is right, and what has to be done. They usually always go for the _"what has to be done"_ method and do so without question or apologize. Kizer and Liora were the same as any other dragon, so with little words – in fact they spoke none at all – they transformed themselves into their true forms and took off.

Shyah and Annamika morphed back into their human state and turned to the ticked off Malchior, Annamika walked up to the unsure demoness and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Sorry for that … it shouldn't have gotten that far."

"Malchior," Shyah narrowed his scolding eyes on the Black Diamond who tried his best to settle his rage and hold in a growl to respectfully take Shyah's warning, "you know full well the consequences of your actions today, just pray that Kizer doesn't advance on anything too drastic. We shall finish the rest of this discussion some other time, for now, Annamika's right, we all need rest, it's been a long night. Anna."

Annamika leaned down – being a few inches taller than Raven – she kissed her on the cheek and waved at the two stalk still twins, "Have a good-day!"

With that she followed her mate off the Island, leaving Malchior, Raven, Syn, and Dante standing in the middle of the clearing with mixed emotions. All settling on one, confusion, looking at one another, Dante gulped and cleared his throat. Fixing his glasses, Syn looked up to the sky and began to whistle occasionally stopping to fix up her magazine clips and clean her bloodied swords. Malchior and Raven glanced at one another and Raven decided to take the lead and narrowed her eyes on the two, "Okay … we almost got into serious trouble because of you two, now mind explaining to us how exactly you warped time?"

Syn gave her mother a look then glanced up to her brother, who was thinking for a moment how to explain in the lamest term, she just blurted the answer with a nonchalant shrug and the flashing of her right wrist. Around it was a silver charm bracelet with seven charms dangling off of it, "Let's just say I like to go where I'm not supposed to go. With in these charms hold a specific amount of Kry'onic Powder Diamonds … An'Saligia gave them to me!"

"You mean you **stole **them from her," Dante growled and Syn snarled in retaliation.

"I didn't steal it! She knew I took it!"

"Yeah, because she saw Death's Hourglass empty!"

Syn sneered and rolled her eyes at the same time snaked her head and snapped her fingers in her brother's face, "Oh, so you're just going to blame that whole mess on me?"

Dante scowled, "Syn, stop lying! You're not helping your case any!"

"Stop it!" Raven shouted, and the two twins immediately shut their mouths as their future mother growled at them both and marched up to Syn, "Alright, you got a hold of the Kry'onic Diamonds, now tell me **why **you two came back in time."

"**It was an accident,"** at once they both explained.

This time Malchior raised a brow, "An accident? How do you **"accidentally"** jump back precisely 17 human years to the past?"

Syn jerked her head back and Dante chilled when she tilted her head in confusion, "17 **human years? **Who said **"human"** we jumped about 17 **demon **years cause Nai'isha was born."

Raven's expression was the same as Dante's, though Dante looked more like a deer caught in the headlights – in this case a deer caught in a lie – because Raven turned to Dante and narrowed her violet eyes on her supposed son, "You said it was human? 17 demon years is the equivalent of **700** human years! Why did you lie?"

Dante fixed his glasses once more and nervously darted his violet eyes from the ground, to the sky, to the rubble, never really connecting with Raven as he tried to explain his reason for false in formation, "I … uh … I did it so to not confuse you any more than you were earlier, we were in the middle of a war zone … and –"

"Enough, I get it, but I don't like it." Raven growled and Dante shot Syn an agitated look she just shrugged in confusion, not quite sure why he was glare at her she sneered and snorted. Raven looked back at Malchior and tried to imagine for a moment … 700 years … he smirked and chuckled amusement knowing exactly what she was thinking. She rolled her eyes and gave Syn and Dante an odd look, "Okay … so … who's Nai'isha?"

Syn smirked and chuckled, "Oh, little Nisha, she's your youngest daughter! 5 years old, you're going to fall in love with her when you finally have her! Hell I think I'm jealous of her because you act as if she's your favorite of all your kids."

Malchior blinked and couldn't help to ask the question Raven just didn't want answered, "All? You mean out of the three of you?"

Dante was about to slap a hand over his sister's mouth to shut her up from telling them far more than they needed to know, but **somehow **she appeared right next to Raven. Leaving Dante to fall flat on his side as she causally explained, "Not just the three of us, Dante and myself are the eldest out of … oh … let's see there's Sebastian, Lara, Xavior, Marcellus … um … 21 – er – 22 forgot about Aysha, but don't tell her I said that she'll kill me."

Raven nearly fell over, "22 … **_"kids"_**."

Dante growled and tried to dust off the dirt from his pants, but only succeed in spreading the dirt everywhere and huffed in defeat. Glaring at Syn he sneered, "Reunions are a mad house, and yes we're all from the both of you."

"Both of us!" Raven gestured to her and Malchior and even Malchior was trying to wrap his mind around the idea of 22 kids and after a while concluded that it was quite possible. Especially being what they were … in fact, he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't have a little more than that.

700 years is a long time to be mated to someone, now that he thought about it. Sensing Raven's slight distress, Malchior couldn't help to chuckle at the shocked look on her face. Wrapping his arms around her and pull her close he rested his chin on the top of her head still grinning, "I'm sure it's not all that bad love, think about it, they're all going to be from you and me."

Raven blushed and closed her eyes, "Yeah … but … wow …"

Syn cooed and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder, "They're just so adorable … you know I've missed seeing you guys lik – ow! Hey!"

Dante growled and poked his non-clawed finger at the side of his sister's ribcage and hissed in her head, _"Shut-up this instant, you already told them more than they needed to know! Plus … mani doesn't need to know about that particular time."_

"_Why not! I'm just trying to help!" _Syn argued, _"Come on Dante … it's not fair … I mean, I'm still getting goose bumps from when mani broke down after Nai'isha asked where her father was!"_

"_You tell her now it's going to fuck up what we already _**haven't **_fucked up with coming here."_

Syn pulled away from her brother and gave him a shocked look of amusement, "You cussed, Dante you cussed! I'm so proud of you!"

Just about to throw her arms around her brother and pull hi into a tight hug, Dante leapt back and perched himself on top of a pile of rubble and growled warningly, "Get back or suffer."

"Stale," Syn scoffed and turned back to her parents and smiled softly when Raven sighed and eyed the two of them like how she remembered she would. It was just so cool to see her parents when they were younger and when her mother was more **_"carefree"_** so to say. _Speaking of carefree, _Syn blurted, "Where's X-juuzo and Rorek-juuzo?"

"Uncle?" Raven raised a brow, but then shook her head, "Hold on, X? You mean Kenneth? He lives all the way to 700 years from now?"

Syn grinned and Dante slapped a hand on his forehead, "Crap, how could I have forgotten X is still around …"

"Of course … I couldn't see it any other way …" somehow that look on Raven's face wasn't a look that she trusted, it was a mix of mischief with cunning and a dash of obsession. Plus her tone … it sent shivers down her spin, _Oh yeah … she's Malchior's kid … but what's with her and X?_

--

**Me: _(headphones on and bops head to the music while dancing at her computer desk)_**

**Syn: Wow … we have a début!**

**Dante: Amazing … _(fixes glasses and eyes cimple's computer) _primitive really … **

**Syn: What is she listening to?**

**Dante: I don't know – _(door slams in the background, Dante grabs Syn just as she's about to take off cimple's headphones) _We gotta split! Mani and A'meo are coming!**

**Syn: Yeah! Yeah! I know just hold up I have to tell these … people … something. Okay everyone here's a little lesson on my language: **_A'meo_ **means** _Father_ **in dragon. **_Mani _**means **_Mother _**in demon, so be careful whenever me or Dante speak because we'll be mixing the dragon and demon dialog … A LOT, yeah we slaughter the laws of communication that way.**

**Dante: You finished? Let's go!**

**Syn: Why you always gotta be a pansy like Rorek-juuzo.**

**Dante: Why you always gotta be a nuisances like X!**

**Syn: Because it's fun!**

**Rorek: cimple! You in here?**

**Dante: MOVE! _(shoved Syn out the window, he jumps after her after he snatch's cimple's M&Ms and winks are the readers) _L8er daez! _(Disappears into the night)_**

**Rorek: cimple, _(taps her on her shoulders, takes the headphones off to listen to the wizard) _just a little question that I must ask. Where's Francesca?**

**Me: Francesca? Oh, around, she'll be coming back in the next chapter with a little something extra … why?**

**Rorek: Just asking, X's is wondering and Raven and Malchior are still coming to terms with the turn in the story.**

**Me: Ah, they'll get over it.**

**Rorek: Okay then, I got to go.**

**Me: Mm-hmm … _(puts headphones back on, but stops when she realizes her M&Ms are gone) _wha – where the hell are my M&Ms! ROREK!**


	47. Forget I Asked

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: Ignore the total randomness in this chapter, but just a minor warning if you read carefully you can pretty much pick up that under Syn and Dante's rather funky episodes go far deeper into a darker truth.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Forget I asked**

"**_Well …"_** Gwen sighed and closed her eyes after the last of the Azarians were shipped off the Island to the Safe-Zone on Azarath. After Reign declared that the Skyline was too dangerous for anyone to live on until rebuilt, the dark haired priestess looked up to her younger brother, Miles. Staring out the window of the Starship Silver looking sullen and passive, their blood-red eyes glazed over in … nothing. They couldn't feel anything … they were numb … and just seeing her brother mirror how she knew she felt … what she was going to see fell flat.

There was nothing to say.

What could be said after their Island was practically destroyed!

Sure they won … but … so many homes, so many lives of innocent fighters lost. If Reign was around he'd tell it straight the body count was high, but since he had shipped himself off to the Southern lands in order to speak to the Demon Lord and thank him for the use of his daughter and his people. Plus travel to the Dragon Lands as well … it was going to be a long time till Reign would be seen by his two other siblings who had miraculously stayed alive in the middle of he war-zone. It was said that once they reached the Safe-Zone – Location Unknown for obvious reasons. There would be a grand celebration for their win. Yet neither Miles nor Gwen was ecstatic about it.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"**_Master Miles, Lady Gwen permission to enter?"_** it was Arella Roth, both the siblings glanced at each other in confusion.

Confused for obvious reasons.

Wasn't she supposed to be with her daughter and her friends in the **other **ship?

What was she doing on the Starship Silver?

Miles waved a hand at the guard to allow her entrance, they bowed and the door unfolded in a circular rotation, Arella stepped in looking as if she hadn't been in the Chamber for a while now. Though she looked exhausted and tired – it wasn't hard to guess why, people from the Chamber are always recommended to rest and regain their energy after healing themselves for such a long period of time. Nevertheless, Arella didn't feel rest was what she needed; she needed to see the two now parentless children of the Lord and Lady of Azarath.

Miles and Gwen watched as the older woman stopped before them both and bowed in respect, **_"Forgive what intrusion I may bring."_**

"**_No, there was no such intrusion,"_** Miles quickly spoke to wave against her apologize, Arella nodded and Miles questioned, **_"Though … it would be nice if you explained why you're on the Silver instead of the Phoenix."_**

Arella smiled softly, **_"I have my reasons … one being … I think you both need me more than my daughter."_**

Gwen narrowed her eyes on Arella, **_"We don't need your pity if that's what you're here for."_**

"**_Of course not … no one likes to be pitied … at least no one I know."_** Arella sighed, **_"But I am here to apologize for the death of your mother and father –"_**

"**_What good is an apology!" _**Arella bowed her head when Gwen broke out and shouted in complete outrage or frustration, Miles sighed when he saw tears start to stream down his sister's face, **_"Apologies aren't going to bring them back! They never do Roth! You should know this! So stop wasting your time and your breath because I don't want to hear it!"_**

"**_Gwen,"_** Miles warned and locked his calm eyes on her wild sorrow filled blood-red orbs. Sobbing she scoffed and rushed out of the room, the guards did nothing to stop her as she stormed away leaving Arella with Miles. Seeing that his sister was distraught, Miles sighed and turned his back to the older woman. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in order to wipe away the on coming headache he looked at Arella through the reflection of the glass against the bright sunny day, **_"Explain yourself quickly Arella … clearly apologies isn't the only reason you're here otherwise you would have left by now. What is it you wish to say?"_**

"**_The Seven Amulets," _**Arella started bluntly, **_"I wish to know what you plan on doing to retrieve them."_**

Miles narrowed his eyes at her reflection, then turned to face her with a look of utter suspicion, _**"It is you that kept your **"smart"** idea from the council that had them killed by the Dragon. I think you being involved with the retrieval of the Seven Amulets is a mistake all it's own. Priestess Jahzaya is still missing, hell, possibly dead now! No, you don't need to know."**_

Sternly Arella narrowed her violet eyes on blood-red hues, **_"Master Miles, I think it would be in our greatest interest that I have some part in getting it back … or do you wish the worst for our kind as we know it."_**

"_**Are you threatening me?"**_

"**_No," _**Arella stepped up to Miles, about the same height as if not, he being half an inch taller than her, it was clear. Even if in fatigue state she was not afraid to stand behind her beliefs, even if it was the prince of Azarath, **_"I'm warning you, child. You have no idea the power that's behind those Amulets when in the hands of a Hellborn like Ellris'malchron –" _**Miles looked livid about to demand her leave Arella interrupted him and turned her back without bowing to the prince, **_"– don't bother … I'll let myself out."_**

With that Arella Roth made her exit, leaving Miles to fume and seethe at the idea of the woman even thinking she had that right!

Wait … Miles thought for a moment and came to an embarrassing conclusion, _She _**does **_have the right … Priestess Jahzaya made it so … damn, smart, _**very **_clever._

--

"Whoa … no … way …" Beast Boy blinked, and blinked again staring back and forth from Malchior to Raven, then from them to Syn and Dante and back to Malchior and Raven, "dude … I can't believe it … bu-but I'm seein' it!"

Starfire gazed in amazement and floated up to Syn and Dante eyeing them with great interest and wonder, even pocking at them to make sure they weren't some kind of hologram. Then, cracking out one of her most famous bright smiles she giggled and floated back to her seat, "Marvelous! They **do **look exactly like Friend Raven and the Malchior! Oh this is so exciting!"

Cyborg snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, while Robin sat back and eyed the two in suspicious glares. Syn sneered; she always knew Robin to be a hard-ass and quite frankly admired him for his hard work and effort. Especially when he became Nightwing, now **that **was quite a story she'd love to tell any day. The adventures she had with him and the grown Titans along side her brother. They were so much fun!

"So … when are you going back?" Robin questioned with a concerned tone, "I mean … isn't it dangerous for the two of you to be lingering here any longer than necessary?"

"Well," Syn scoffed, "obviously we're still here, so that means our job ain't done yet now doesn't it?"

Robin scowled, she had an attitude, Dante sighed and pushed Syn back, "Excuse her tone, but she lacks in manners."

Syn smirked and jerked a thumb to Raven and Malchior, "I blame the parentals."

_**Smack!**_

"OW!" Syn yelped when the back of her head was hit, turning to glare at her brother he backed up and shook his head, and her snarl dropped as she slowly turned to Raven and found her infamous scolding glare with a low growl. Syn gulped and backed off, she never **dared **to snarl at her mother or father, and in their race it meant pure defiance. No child of a demon or dragon ever defied their parents unless they wanted a challenge. Though it still didn't stop her from running her mouth, "Geez, I'm not even born yet and you're already hitting me."

Raven shook her head and sighed, "Gotta start somewhere."

"I'm with Beast Boy here," X and Rorek, both at the same time re-entered the lounge of the Starship Phoenix after getting themselves something to snack on. That being a couple of fruit looking things that tasted distinctly like mangos to X. Not bad, he had to be honest as his amber eyes looked over the family with a shakeof his head, "I can see it as clear as day … but seriously … these two? You guys' kids? I laugh in the face of creation. **Clearly **there was a personality mix up, because they are neither like you two."

"Oh?" Malchior, already getting bored with all the talking leaned against the glass window. Arms crossed over his chest as he closed his eyes and sighed, yet reopened them to lock his metallic eyes on the thief, "And how else would you see my offspring acting other then the way they are now?"

X shrugged and took a bite out of the mango tasting fruit, "I dunno know, refined."

Malchior scoffed, "Refined, now there's a word I'd never thought I'd hear come from your mouth."

"Anyone ever tell you you're an asshole yet?" X sneered as he took another bite out of his fruit then glanced at Raven and shook his head in a mock look of disapproval, "Really _"cuz"_ you could've done better, **but **I guess it's always the hot girls that get the assholes. Sad really –" he paused to look at Starfire and Robin then shook his head still trying not to crack up, "– yep, **real **sad."

Even Rorek tried not to break up in laughter as he saw – and heard – Malchior's deep infernal growl, stuffing his mouth with more of the fruit to shut himself up, Syn and Dante coughed and tried **really **hard not to laugh. Though it was hard not to especially when X was snickering all over the place without trouble, Syn walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his arm, Startling the thief and everyone else when she planted a big kiss on his cheek, "That's why I love you so much Kenny!"

Dante sweat-dropped and marched up to his sister; grabbing her by the back of her tight black tang-top he yanked her away from the freaked out thief, "Syn, for the **last time! **We're not in our time!"

"Yeah! I know!" Syn yanked herself out of her brother's grasp and ran back to X with hearts in her eyes, "That's why this is now my chance to get him to see that I'm the **only one** for him! We're meant to be!"

Kenneth huffed and wiggled out of the girl's tight grip mumbling to himself in utter annoyance, "Not another Ricky."

"Ricky!" Syn jerked her head back and growled, seeing red. Literally! Her eyes were beginning to glow scarlet! "Who the hell is Ricky? Someone I should know about?"

Rorek raised a brow and communicated through the mid in order to keep from upsetting the girl anymore than she already was now, _"Ricky likes you?"_

Kenneth shrugged, _"He's obsessed with me …"_ another bite from the fruit and another dodge form the girl that tried to get him to tell her who Ricky was, _"Don't ask."_

"_You gay?" _

X growled, "Fuck you! I'm on the straight!"

Rorek shrugged, "Could have fooled me."

"You know what, you're just asking for an ass whoopin' get over here!" without warning X jumped for Rorek tossing his fruit on the ground, Rorek yelped at the sudden move and made a mad dash for a clearing, but Starfire was in the way and Robin cut him off to roll. Which only made one thing clear, bringing up a barrier at the last minute; Rorek cringed when X smashed his fist into it. Shoving it back and slamming the thief into the far wall – which Dante had to dodge out of the way least he'd be the receiving end.

Just as Rorek was about to drop the barrier, Syn lunged at him with a knife and tackled him to the ground, Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up on the couch in order to avoid getting cut or sliced when Rorek kicked the girl off and sent her flying into the air. X who was just getting over being crushed under the damn barrier looked up and yelped when he saw Syn coming down on him. Bracing for impact, X growled when he felt her weight land all on him her knife nearly cleaving off his finger when it stabbed in between his middle and ring fingers.

Malchior snorted as Rorek got to his feet and huffed, his eyes wide open clearly he never suspected such a rash action form the both of them. Looking over to the dragon, Malchior shot him a dry look, "Whatever happened, I'm sure it was all your fault."

Rorek glared, "Gee, thanks for taking my side in the matter."

"Kenny, you okay?" Syn asked as she helped X to his feet, the thief just yanked his hand away and glared at the girl.

"Look here princess, let's get one thing straight, I'm not yours and I'm never gonna **be **yours so back off, lay off, and step off cause there's no place in hell you'll find me with a chick. Especially with one like you." with a snort the thief shot a look to both Raven and Malchior. Nether showed emotion or seemed to care what had happened, because to them it was just X being X. With a huff, the thief looked down at his fruit and scowled, "Great, Rorek, I'm still not done with you yet! I'll be back!"

"Oh rapture," Rorek snorted and sat down on the couch in between both Beast Boy and Cyborg, Cyborg giving Raven an odd look the same as Robin.

At once they both asked curiously, **"Does this always happen?"**

Raven nodded, "Quite."

Dante shook his head and nudged the stunned Syn, who – for once in her life since for as long as Dante's known her – had nothing to say. Her violet eyes blinked once, then twice as if to be sure she wasn't at home anymore and sighed then sent a glare at her brother when he was giving her a worried look, "What?"

"Nothing," Dante quickly shook his head and looked away from the dragoness that crossed her arms and leaned against the dented wall. A barely visible pout on her lips as she glared at the ground and pretty much cursed the world she was in. Sure she was born and raised on it … but right now … she hated it, _No … I don't hate it … I never could … but for some reason … I could never be good enough for it!_

"Syn?" looking up form the ground and dropping her glare when she saw it was her future mother giving her a look of concern, Syn shot her a winning – if not totally bogus smile.

"Whasup mani?"

"…" Raven thought for a moment, _She's my age – literally! Maybe … _hopeful for a second that she could really help her future kid someway or another, Raven frowned and shook her head, _No … I'll just be doing her more harm than good. _Reaching out a hand to rest on her shoulder, Syn gave it an odd look then shot her mother with a confused expression. Which Raven returned with an impossible to read emotion, "Don't push it too hard."

With a pat on her shoulder Raven made her way out of the lounge, feeling that all that really needed to be said had already been said for now. Starfire and Robin looked at each other and shrugged while Beast Boy and Cyborg both plopped on the cushion of the lounge in the Starship Phoenix getting ready to just chill. Rorek yawned himself and walked out, following after Malchior who was actually following Raven.

Down the corridor Rorek separated himself to head for his room while Malchior quietly _"snuck up"_ from behind his little demoness. Catching her right before he door slid shut, he chuckled as she gave a tiny gasp at being pulled into a deep kiss. Pulling away he smirked at her glare of annoyance, "You don't think I'm going to let you out of my sights just yet do you my sweet? I think I've been awfully patient for you have I not?"

"Oh come on Malchior," Raven growled and wiggled out of his grasp. Inwardly shuttering when she felt his claws graze her skin and holding back a whine when his warmth left her body. She still refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his touch effected her so much, turning to head towards her privet bath she huffed, "not now, just go away to your own room okay? I'm tired and filthy, I'm going to take a bath."

Malchior's smirk turned to a full-blown grin, "Good, so do I, I'll join you."

Raven stopped and spun around to stare wide-eyed saucers at the dragon, her cheeks flushed red with color, even if she'd already _"shared a bed"_ with him so to say. It still embarrassed her at how forward he was, "Excuse me?"

"I don't need to repeat myself love, you heard me." he was already taking off his shirt and Raven shook her head.

"Hold on! There is a little thing called personal space and I don't very much appreciate mine's being vio –" silenced with another one of his kiss, Raven wanted to fight it, damn it! The way he dipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it over her own, how the hell **could **she deny him all of her, let alone allow for his scent and taste elude her.

Nope, Malchior wasn't the only one who thought his mate tasted like something so sweet there should have been a law against it. What turned into a way to shut her up – trust, Raven knew what Malchior was doing and damn it to hell it was working, it was just the beginning of something far more _"sinful"._ Not like either of them were complaining, oh-no! Far from it!

The way Malchior saw it, there was just no other way of shutting her up and no matter how much he loved to hear his name pass her lips. The rest was just: _'blah, blah, blah' _for him, don't get him wrong, he listens to her, he understands he, loves her with every fiber of his being, especially her shyness. (Which he thought was just ever so adorable.) Nevertheless, she proved back on the Skyline she was **far **from shy when correctly approached.

Suddenly breathing was remembered to be an essential to their living and reluctantly they pulled away long enough to catch their breath, Malchior just knowing he won with that sudden pout on her face, "Now … what was that you were saying love?"

Raven snarled and grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him into the bathroom as he fangs lengthened and her eyes glazed over with a slight pink tint, "Just shut-up and get in here."

"Temper, temper," Malchior looked back and stumbled when she pushed him towards the shower portion of the bathroom, turning around to press his back against the cold tiled wall he snickered as his sweet little Raven sauntered towards him with intentions anything, **but **_"sweet" _in mind.

Raven ran her tongue along her fangs and eyed him the same as he eyed her, like something they could just _"eat up"_ so to say, locking her tinted pink violet eyes on equally tinted metallic black. The demoness dared to chuckle and shrug, her voice her very tone suggested something dark, yet promising, "You started it, Malchior … I'm just going to finish it."

--

"**_That stuffs gonna kill ya," _**in her demonic tongue Syn warned and shook her head at her brother as she leaned against the door to the public bathroom, watching as he panted and hunched over the sink. Shuttering, he glared and growled menacingly at his younger twin, his eyes completely scarlet and fangs at full length, Syn was neither afraid nor pitiful as he gritted his teeth and tried so hard to stop from shivering, **_"Seriously Dante … you have to lay off or else."_**

"**_Shut-up," _**Dante snarled and closed his eyes, slowly reopening them and looking in the mirror to see that they had returned back to it's original state. He blinked once, then twice and sighed when he saw his once neatly kept black hair was mangled and messy. Glancing over to his sister he sneered and snorted, standing straight up and straightening himself out the best he could. He sucked in a deep breath, but coughed and leaned into the sink when he felt and saw blood splatter out. **_"Damn it …"_**

Syn winced, **_"It's getting worse ain't it."_**

Dante growled, **_"Didn't I just say shut-up?"_**

"_**Sorry, but I can't?"**_

With a roll of his eyes, Dante wiped his mouth clean of blood, washed out the white marbled sink and reached into his pocket. Pulling out what looked to be a normal inhaler, he glared at his sister as he shook the tiny bottle, **_"Why not?"_**

"_**Because dear brother, you can't shut up, you can only shut down … like what you're about to do if you take another hit of that." **_Syn frowned in worry when he stopped shaking the inhaler and brought it to his lips, then with little hesitation sprayed and took a deep breath. Syn growled when he coughed and dropped the inhaler, once again looking like a mess he stumbled back, but pushed himself towards the sink. Trying so hard to hold himself up, Syn saw he was losing, "Fuck."

In a flash she was by his side and letting him lean on her when he lost all the strength to hold himself up. Shaking violently, but surprisingly controlling his breathing and heart rate, Syn slapped a hand over his mouth when he let out a muffled scream of pain. Cringing when he chocked on his own voice and coughed up more blood. Letting him spit it out before he chocked on it, she gasped when his claws dug into her shoulder.

Though she didn't let it get to her, laying him down gently on the bathroom floor she glanced back at the door just remembering it was a public bath; she ran to it and locked it then shut off the lights. Trusting that her demonic and dragon sense would allow her a clear sight in the dark. She knew her brother would be vulnerable in his state and she scrambled for the inhaler. Finding it she stuffed it into her pocket – yet in the mists of her stumbling she dropped it back on the floor and returned to her brother, "Dante … Dante … can you hear me?"

"…Ye .." he coughed once more … but the message was clear, he did hear her, but it wasn't like he was in any condition to speak or do very much.

With a frustrated sigh, Syn tried her best to keep a hold of his weight, "Come on Dante, give me your hand, I can't teleport us without your half."

Weakly and the best he could he lifted a hand to hers and interlocked them, holding without effort, Syn squeezed his hand as tight as she could and felt his power flow into her. Eyes closed concentrating and searching, she found the power she wished to harness and slowly opened her now eerie white glowing eyes, _"Azarath … Metrion … Zinthous …"_

Engulfed in darkness Syn kept the image of her brother's room within her head and once she felt her feet touch the ground she gently placed him on his bed and grabbed a near by towel, wiping the sweet off his forehead and taking odd his glasses. She yelped when a black tentacle lashed out from her brother's heart and slapped her away. Thrown to the ground, Syn growled and glared at the dark magic that sank back into her brother's soul, _Fuck Dante, seriously, if you want to block out hell from consuming your heart the least you can do is find a method that doesn't concern you passing out from an OD. Lucky you're a quart Dragon otherwise you'd be 12 feet under. So just for this, I'll be holding on to the Inhaler for now._

Up from the ground, Syn glared down at her brother and shook her head, glancing to a mirror in his room she blinked when she saw her eyes were still glowing white, meaning she could still use the power she borrowed from him. Deciding to use it, she opened a black portal with her hand and stuck it through; using the power of memory she flicked on the lights in the bathroom and unlocked the door. Pulling her hand out of the hole it closed up and that was the last she'd use of her brother's untapped power. Yes, their powers work in a funny way, whatever they don't tap into when given enough energy to the other twin, that twin can use it.

Without much thought or consideration she left her brother to heal hismelf in the darkness of his quarters (she shut the blinds before she left). Walking down the hall and casually strolling along, she never bothered to double check her pocket to see if his inhaler was really there. Where if she had, Syn would have realized that it was still on the Public Bathroom's floor, where she dropped it in her stumble to help her brother.

--

**I bet you didn't see that coming didja? Heh … yes, well be patient I'll explain this in a bit, along with everything else, but remember Ellris is still out there, so there are a quite few problems still floating around that I need to string together. Next chapter will be soon, sorry there's no mini episode with the characters and myself … OH and sorry that Francesca wasn't in here, I thought she would be, but I couldn't fit her in any of the scenes for this chapter.**

**Okay then, I'll shut up now, see ya next chapter!**

**L8er daez!**


	48. Thinking Fatal Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but you know who I own, I know you people do**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I know I haven't been thanking you guys lately and I'm terribly sorry for that, especially for this long wait for the next chapter, but you can't rush imagination. Aw who the hell was I kidding, imagination doesn't take forever to up date! Sorry though, I really am … so enough of my chatter and let's get on the story!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**So enjoy!**

**--**

**Thinking Fatale Thoughts**

Deep … so deep … so lost … and so dark … no light … no sound … not nothing …

Nothing …

All alone and falling …

So deep …

So lost …

And so dark …

With no sound, it was a blessing … his comfort … his retreat from trying.

Trying so hard to stop it, to end it all, there had to be another way … he just **knew** there had to be. He was smarter than most of the Professors at the Academy he was taught at … but he couldn't even figure out how to stop his entire soul from being controlled by Hell itself. Oh the hardship of being a son to one of the most powerful Black Diamonds … plus with Demonic blood to go with it?

The responsibility never ended!

Yet sadly enough … his sanctuary had to end …

The darkness faded and he found himself replaying a memory.

The memory of the last Dante will ever see of his father.

"_If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive. Though I'm closer to wrong, I'm no further from right and now I'm, convinced on the inside something's wrong with me. Convinced on the inside –"_

"**_You're leaving? Bu-bu-but m-my Lord … wha – you can't just … What should I say in explanation to Lady Raenell? Does she even know of your absents?"_** the headphones a top Dante's head – a slightly younger Dante – dropped to rest on his shoulders, peeking over the rail of the study room that looked over the entire main hall of Diagnar (Southeastern) Palace within the dragon territory. Where his father reigned supreme, earning his rank and thus becoming the most respected out of all four (Malachite was placed as the next Grandmaster for the new Northeastern lands). It all worked out … but lately … Dante had been sensing something off with his father … like now when he watched the confrontations between him and a servant.

A rather frantic and worried servant, having served his family for a good 699 years, she was already growing white hair along with her once unscathed black locks. Dante should know that his entire family – siblings and parents alike – all gave her stress, it was true when he said reunions were a mad house. Right now, she was going after Malchior trying to get his father to stop as she pleaded with him.

With a vicious snarl that even made Dante jump, but made the servant drop to her knees in immediate apology for touching her master. Dante gaped as he watched his father grit his teeth and in the same dragon tongue snarled, **_"Tell. Her. Nothing … leave me."_**

"**_My lord,"_** bowing low she scampered away and left her master to his brooding.

His head hanging low, Dante frowned and once he heard the doors to the main hall close he jumped down from the overhead balcony. Once he landed he bowed to his father and lifted his head to look into metallic black eyes. Eyes that held no color, but saw through everything, Dante always felt like he was being measured under his intense gaze. As if scanned for any mistakes in his creation, that was how harsh often a time Dante had to endure when confronting his father.

Especially alone, when his mother wasn't around. Clearing his throat Dante opened his mouth to ask the inevitable, but Malchior stopped him with a crude, **_"Keep your questions to yourself, Dante, you can just erase everything you've heard that happened here. It's none of your concern."_**

Something rose … something took control, and before Dante even knew what he was doing or saying he was growling defiantly at his father, violet eyes far more lethal than anything his mother had ever accomplished. That was saying something; Dante had once seen his mother so angry to the point of no return, where even talk was beyond all hope for her to calm down. When that happened as for Syn to tell, but Raven back then was frightening nonetheless.

Yet here Dante was, in ever sense of the word challenging his **father.** A purebred Black Diamond with not only the practice of magic in his belt, but the natural strength to crush his skull with his bare-hands, violet against metallic black. The words leaving Dante's lips without trouble, and with much conviction, **_"I think it would be my every bit of concern if it has something to do with mother … where are you leaving to father."_**

It was a demand.

Not a request, and Dante wouldn't be regretting them … until he suddenly found his father's taller (by two inches) height towering over him. Not very high … but Dante as still a hatchling compared to his father who's black irises suddenly grew slit and his black markings upon his face reminding Dante just where he stood. Far from where Malchior was positioned, that much was quite clear as he saw a flash of red go through the white of his eyes.

All very bad signs … Dante immediately backed off when Malchior's dark tone consumed his eldest child in fear and disbelief, **_"Until the day comes when you're quite sure you're ready to take my place, Dante, obediently follow my orders and leave yourself out of something that doesn't call to your attention. Take care of your mother while I'm gone."_**

That was the reason for Dante to be left standing in the middle of the main hall in disbelief … because it seemed like in one breath … his father had threatened him, requested something of him, and left. Just like that. With a final flick of his long, silky, jet-black, and neatly kept hair, a flutter of his cloak, and a flawless stride out the large doors of the Palace. Dante closed his eyes, and when he did so he heard the doors shut … and Malchior was gone. Just like that … his father had gone, leaving him in wonder and confusion.

"Dante!" Dante reopened his eyes to stare at the marbled ground, his mind reeling, wondering just how long he had stood there, he turned anyway at the call of his younger twin, Syn. Her face usually scrunched up in a sly smirk, or sneaky grin, today … was odd … she seemed like she was ready to fall over and cry, "Dante! Tena oit a'meo! Did you see him?"

"Uh …" not really able to answer in words he nodded and she cursed.

"Damn it! Did you stop him?" her violet eyes searched his and Dante's frown deepened when he searched hers there was a hidden fear there somewhere, a fear mixed with puzzling worry and most evident frustration, "You didn't stop him did you? Fuck! Dante – DAMN IT ALL! It's not what it looks like at all!"

Now it was Dante's turn to get wrapped up in the confusion, "HUH? Syn! You're not making any sense, toit niea erdocal?"

Syn bit down on her lower lip and shook her head violently trying to control the tears that threatened to roll down her face. She angrily wiped the corner of her eyes away when she felt the unavoidable, never one to show weakness she took a deep breathe and shakily explained, "I-it's all a lie! Mani's nightmares, Nai'isha's uneasiness around a'meo … they're traps elg k'ien buer'eilerten deinne'recal vi ae!"

Dante shook his head, "Syn, if they were traps k'ien buer'eilerten would have known, especially when their old problem is back."

"Dante … this is different," Syn sniffled and looked away, "back then a'mea elg a'meo were young and didn't have to worry about us … 700 years later, elg hi aoreten? Use your imagination, Dante … _Dante?_"

"Dante!" snapped out his dream-like stare, the young hybrid shot up out of bed and snarled at the intruding scent that dared to trespass in his quarters. Eyes tinting red and the after-affect of the drug just faintly lingering, it took him a moment to concentrate on getting his senses straight in order to better understand that he wasn't in any danger. Syn sneered and rolled her eyes, "Oh please ya little pup, stop growling and get to your feet … we're close to the Safe-Zone and we have to get off now."

Dante groaned and carefully inched his way off he bed, pulling on his shoes while Syn paced the room nervously glancing at the clock then to her brother who finally got to his feet. She sighed and walked to his door, only to have it blocked off when he erected a barrier to stop her, "Hold on for a sec Syn … let's just think about this for a moment … what if we're wrong?"

"WHAT?" outraged, his twin sister spun around and pinned her brother with a defiant glare, "Dante you better hurry up and start explaining yourself or so help me –"

She started to rant in her demonic tongue.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Syn could you shut the hell up for **one **bloody second and let me talk, Azar …"

Syn silenced herself then gestured for him to continue, "Then go on, I'm waiting."

"Like I was saying … what if we're wrong?"

"… Care to elaborate Einstein," Syn scowled, snaking her head while crossing her arms over her chest, Dante took a deep breath and sat back down on his bed.

Still slightly dizzy from the after affects he gulped and grabbed his glasses, putting them on he glared at the ground, "What I mean to say is … what if it was meant to be … what if … what if a'meo was **supposed** to leave a'mea, I mean, you never know if he was planning something to eliminate Ellris in our time period."

"Dante …" Syn growled, "are you listening to yourself? We both checked for any signs of a **"prophecy"** that would be coming true once Nai'isha hit her 16 birthday and it's **false!** Dante, **you **were there with me when he delved into the hidden archives of all demonic, drake, and Azarian prophetic histories for our family line! **Nothing **suggests that what mani dreamt is even remotely going to be coming true!"

Dante stood up again and matched his sister growl for growl, "Then how can you explain Nai'isha's strange behavior every time she got within a **yard** of a'meo? She can't even look him in the eye, much less keep still when he held her."

"Because a'meo wasn't there when mani went into labor! Forget?" Syn challenged, "drakes and demons recognized their parents' scents the instant they're brought into this world, a'meo never even **knew** what was happening until he called for mani's presences and that was a day **after** Nai'isha was born. He was caught up in the audience with the other Grandmasters about the return of Ellris'malchron! You can't blame Nai'isha for being a little uneasy around a'meo!"

"So I might of over looked that little fact, but explain mani's strong belief in what's supposed to be a false prophecy. We told her our findings, but she wouldn't have any of it."

Syn snarled and paced the room, changing English into demonic tongue she hissed, **_"By the time we proposed the truth to mother, father had already taken off! Of course she wouldn't want to here anything about his disappearance! She was devastated Dante! Don't you remember? Nai'isha may have been uneasy around father … but how would you feel if your child had come to you a year later and asked where your mate was? It's heartbreaking! I don't want to see mother like that, I don't want to see father gone … I want our family back!"_**

"**_I want it back to … but maybe we're being selfish about this whole thing. Francesca did warn that if the Kry'onic Diamonds can't get us back her younger self might not have the power enough to save us … after all, we were just playing around, it was all an accident." _**Dante shrank back when Syn sniffed and turned her back to him … she was strong … a very strong dragoness that didn't like to express her weaknesses. Not even to her family, she always kept to her training rooms and fought hard to prove that she didn't need powers to defend herself. In truth she could very well hold her own in battle without using any weapons for a good stretch of time.

Sadly though … she was foolishly arrogant, it showed even in her tear filled violet eyes, **_"You may think it was an accident Dante … but when Ellris hits the Safty-Zone from the Southeast … his ass, is mine you can come if you want … but I'm not going to let this opportunity slip."_**

With a flick of her wild hair she was out his door, leaving Dante to shake his head and run after her, _Why, oh why, oh WHY do you have to be so damned reckless Syn! _Following after his younger sister, he saw her violet hair flicker around a corridor and heard a yelp, catching up quickly he peeked around and snickered when Syn was turned into a sputtering schoolgirl when she bumped into Kenneth Aftaka.

The nearly full-blooded human with a drop of elfin royal blood that had a dark glare with in his hazel-amber hews. Locked on Syn's violet orbs that suddenly looked so innocent and shy, he snorted and dug into his pocket, pulling something out and tossing it to her she shakily caught it as he walked on by her, "Found it on the bathroom floor, tell your brother the damn thing spayed something in my face and that I'm owes me a thanks. Never knew he was an asthmatic person."

Syn paled, _Oh god … no,_ staring wide-eyed at the inhaler she spun around and caught Kenneth by his elbow, pulling him back he yelped when he nearly fell flat on his face. Holding himself up he glared at the girl that looked ready to break out in a cold sweat as she held up the inhaler, "Where did you find this?"

"The bathroom, what's the deal."

"Do you know what it is?"

"…" Kenneth dry sneer, "Girl, does it look like I belong here?"

Syn chuckled nervously no realizing that she was holding onto his elbow immediately released him, "Heh … um … sorry …"

"No problem," Kenneth scoffed and continued on his way, but stopped and huffed, turning around to find Syn staring after him. She shyly looked away to the ground, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but his amber gaze. Though it was unavoidable what he said next would get her to stare in disbelief and hope, "By the way … sorry about all the shit that happened in the lounge. It was fucked up for me to shout at you the way I did … see ya."

By the time Syn worked up the courage to respond Kenneth was already far away from her. Just in time to have a grinning Dante appear right next to her snickering away as she sighed and growled, "Why can't he see we were meant to be."

Dante chuckled, "Sis, I hope you realize that with a single drop of blood you two are related as uncle and niece."

"Oh don't even go there with me!" Syn turned to poke her brother in the chest getting him to laugh softly to himself as she tried to defend whatever dominance she could hold on to, "That drop of blood is a nanoscopic and you know it. We're as related as day is to night, nothing alike, and nothing blood similar."

Dante smirked, "So if you have nothing alike, nothing similar, nothing compatible, and absolutely nothing to do with each other … you like him … why?"

"Because he –" Syn stopped when she realized stupidly that her brother tripped her up with his words … glaring at his smug grin she shoved him against the wall and continued down the hall, "Shut up."

"You're just too easy sis," Dante laughed as he followed her to the docking bay of the ship. All the while Syn stomped down the hall with an embarrassed blush and evil glare directed to the ground. Evil because her stupid brother just couldn't understand and embarrassed because she had the chance to at least get Kenneth to look her way in the future, but she blew it! To say that getting the thief – which he still was (only he kept in on the down low from Raven, Malchior, and Rorek) – to like her plan was totally shot was an understatement.

At least … Syn knew … she was going to get her family back together.

Because in her studies it was said that Ellris had tried to take over the Safe-Zone and succeed in eliminating over half of the Azarian population. The plan was basically for her and Dante to catch Ellris off guard before that happened. Having been paying attention to their studies they knew he was coming in from the southeast … if they could intercept him and officially alter history from that point on. Syn could live without Kenneth … after all … blood was always thicker then water.

--

**I'll try the get the next chapter up as soon as I can! I promise! Now that I got over this dumb writers block I can finally go on! Just don't loose hope on me yet, this story … I think it's ending is coming soon … I'm not quite sure, I'll have to check … … … what you thought I was going to tell you when? HA! Not! Sorry, that was uncalled for; you all know I'm evil that way.**

**Well … I got something interesting to ask you guys that post up poems and songs and they're all bunched together nice and neatly? Well ... hpw the hell do you do that? Please tell me cause this site's** _edit/preview_** page is driving me up the frickin' wall! It use to work for me, but now it's being a bitch and ... ugh! Maybe it's me, and I'm not doing something right, but fo you guys know how to get your poems and songs neatly bunched together? If you do then PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE OH PLEASE tell me how to fix up mines cause I was planning to give you guys a gift for being so late.**

**Yet I can't do that because it doesn't even look presentable ... so please ... if there is anybody out there that knows, please share and I'll update as soon as I can, I really will! I just ... ugh! Never mind ...**

**l8er daez ...**


	49. Play It Till It's Played Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**A/N: YAH! A continuance! See! I didn't forget about you guys at all, I just have a busy life every since I came back home. Relatives, their a pain, they always use that "because we're family" line on me and I get sucked into helping them out all the frickin' time! I can' help it, I'm a nice girl, just like you lovely reviews, kisses and hugs to all of you feel the power of the warm fuzzies and let it consume your souls to ...**

**Enjoy the story ... cause you're gonna hate me again in the end.**

**--**

**Play It Till It's Played Out**

"_**It was an utter failure … embarrassment … that … child!"**_

Ellris jumped from tree to tree, ignoring the pain that throbbed within his chest until a sharp stab shot up his spine and surged through his body, the iron tease erupted at the back of his throat and he slipped a step. Dropping from the high treetops he dug his claws into side of a trunk and skidded down until he jerked back and dropped onto a large branch. Still a good far up form the ground he coughed and nearly chocked on his own blood if he hadn't have turned onto his side and threw his internal bleeding to the forest floor.

Exhausted …

Weak …

Unable to move …

Ellris knew he was in no condition to fight … knew that no matter what he did he couldn't go on … not like this. Running a clawed hand through his chest where that **CHILD **had punctured the Angel's Wrath. He gritted his teeth and felt the charred mark where all it would take was one more hit like that Angel's Wrath and he'd be a goner for sure. Which was why he ran … why he disappeared from a battlefield and made himself look like a complete **_FOOL!_** A vicious angry snarl slipped passed his lips and he shot up from his laying position to bury his claws into the tree out of pure frustration.

Eyes a lit and blazing with an unparallel fury the Hellborn roared to the heavens and shook the surrounding forest of it's majesty. The leaves quivered at his rage and the trees groaned and moaned in fear at the extent of his dark aura that gathered in that one particular spot. Surrounding shadows coward before his might, seven bursts of energy popped up all around him and seven pairs of eyes stared on – unimpressed as Ellris took a deep breath and dropped to his knees. Having released the last ounce of energy he had, one of the seven pairs of eyes from the shadows stepped forth and sneered down at the weakened Hellborn.

"**_Your failure was most … predictable,"_** the voice, male, a drake … but not … Ellris looked up to the yellow, blonde haired dragon demon with abnormally large eyes that mimicked a frogs. His webbed ears, fingers, and feet pretty much suggest that he should be in water … not on the surface, breathing air. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest showing the fins that lined his elbows he snickered, **_"I'm rather surprised you're not dead by now …"_**

Ellris snarled and shakily got back to his feet, **_"Silence you impudent wretch! I was the one that released you from that prison of an Amulet, haw dare you speak to me in such a tone."_**

"**_Me? The impudent wretch?"_** the blond amphibious looking dragon demon smirked and snorted, **_"Who's the one that was weakened with one move that a little girl had delivered? Apparently the demon you've chosen to foster half your heart wasn't as strong as you first perceived … was she now?"_**

"**_I said: SILENCE!"_** Ellris jumped to attack the demon, but something held him back large arms that belonged to a grinning centaur, a creature with the torso of a human and the lower torso of a horse with horns upon his forehead. Ellris snarled and lashed out at the centaur who pushed him away and reared back on his hind legs. Kicking his front and pushing Ellirs away from him before the dragon could land a claw on the centaur that was laughing freely and openly without fear.

The centaur snorted and trotted about like the half-horse he was with a sickening demonic smug twist to his movements, **_"True you may have freed us … but face it dragon … you're not as powerful as every mortal believes you to be … however … since I cannot stand to loose a war … we shall cooperate with you for now. Be a good boy Avarice."_**

Avarice, the yellow amphibious dragon-demon scoffed when Ellris growled and glared at either of the two creatures he had released from the Amulets, **_"We're making a mistake Vanity."_**

Vanity, the centaur chuckled and shrugged, **_"We're not the one's that'll pay for it in the end, because we cannot die … like the Hellborn."_**

Ellris gritted his teeth, his eyes still a blazing scarlet the two sins shared looks and snorted when Ellris barked his order, **_"Locate the Safety-Zone and destroy everything and anything you see … I'll follow in the back."_**

"**_I'm sure you would," _**Vanity snickered and gracefully in his large form leapt off the tree branch and lead the other five on lookers of the Seven Amulets to the Safety-Zone, Avarice smirked at Ellris and with a snort flipped after the disappearing group. Leaving Ellris to sulk and lean against the trunk of the tree, hanging his heavy head he ran his claws through his tangled hair and glared tiredly at the branch he stood on.

Blood dribbled the corner of his mouth, he wiped it away and pushed off the tree, _I'm a fool … but what's done is done and I must see it through to the finish …_ with a hand to his heart he felt it skip several beats and begin to slowly fade, _The Angel's Wrath nearly destroyed the demon heart I share … another similar blow and I'm through … that child? If anything she has to go._ Without a second thought Ellris took a deep breath, gathered what was left of his energy and took off in the direction the Seven Amulets had taken off.

Determined to finish what he had started.

_**((Starship Phoenix))**_

After hearing from the pilot that they were descending, Francesca the white Nightstalker sat up from her napping position at the foot of her master's bed and yawned wide and loudly. Displaying impressive fangs with her large copper eyes she looked about the room and found that her master was at a mirror in his privet quarters looking at his face. Sensing his distress she jumped to her feet and walked up to Kenneth, purring she bumped the top of her head to the side of his leg and growled low to gain his attention, _"Master … what ails you?"_

"Nothing …" he answered distantly and Francesca frowned. Once again she bumped his leg and she found his amber gold eyes locked on her in irritation, "What? You hungry or something? Go down to the Mess Hall I'm sure someone will feed you there."

"_No master,"_ her soft childish voice echoed in his head, Kenneth sighed in realizing that the giant oversized cat wasn't going to leave him alone. Leaning against the counter giving her his full attention he rubbed his eyes when they suddenly when blurry and growled when he felt the tips of his ears become itchy.

"Then what do you want if you're not hungry?"

Francesca tilted her head, blinking her large copper eyes that seemed to smile softly up at her master, _"To know what ails master … ever since he had come into his quarters he had stayed within his bathroom gazing at himself within the mirror. Surely there is some help I can offer master."_

Kenneth huffed and walked around the cat to get ready for the arrival of a different location, "Unless you know something about weird Demonic Inhalers and the side-effects of it being sprayed into your face. You can't help me."

"_There are no such thing as Demonic Inhalers master,"_ Francesca growled and Kenneth stopped to give the cat an odd look.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I have said it … at least in what master understands from Earth, Demonic Inhalers are considered a drug … illegal in Azarath for it's dangerous addictive pleasures and stimulations that are lethal to natural health." Francesca blinked her copper eyes once more and tilted her head to the opposite side, "You have said to have felt it sprayed upon master's face? Has master gone to the Med-Lab to get himself looked at incase you have not been poisoned? Is this what ails master?" 

Kenneth stilled, chilled, and then rushed back to the bathroom to take another look at his face to make sure that he hadn't missed a single spot, bit found that there was nothing to be seen that would indicate his death. Yet oddly enough his ears were on fire and every now and then his body would five off an odd pulse that he couldn't explain. However it wasn't enough to cause suspicion, in all actuality he seemed – he **felt **– perfectly fine!

Francesca walked back to her master and Kenneth shot the nightstalker a dry look, "I freaked about something a cat told me? I've been in this dimension for far too long."

Without another worry he walked out of his quarters with Francesca following a foot behind in respect for her master. Enjoying their walk and keeping mostly to herself, she frowned however when she felt and heard the swift approach of someone coming around the corner. Too fast to warn her master, she bit down on the leg of his pants and yanked him against the wall when a speeding, panting, and worried coated guard zipped right by them. Kenneth raised a brow and looked down at Francesca who looked up at him with equal confusion, "What's got him? Late to pick up his bosses coffee or somethin'."

"_Care to investigate master?"_ Francesca purred and Kenneth shook his head continuing down the corridor.

"Nah, for all we know he's probably trying to make it to the bathroom."

"**KENNETH!"** once again stopping in his tracks, Kenneth spun around at the mention of his name to catch a heaving Rorek trying to catch up with him waving a note around in his hands. He skidded to a stop and caught his breath once he reached the two and he gasped, "Kenneth, am I ever glad I found you."

"Wasup?"

"Wasup? Wasup?" Rorek gritted his teeth and jerked his head back, "We're in a middle of a war and that's all you can say!"

Kenneth blinked, stupefied, "But we just got through the blood and gore … what's got your panties in a knot anyway?"

Completely ignoring the insult Rorek jerked his wrist and gave Kenneth the paper her was holding, "Saligia, Raven, and Malchior have all received the same paper, and we're trying to locate you to be sure of who had gotten this note. It's from Syndella, Raven's future daughter, it says –"

"Rex," Kenneth growled, "I know how to read alright, shush already."

"Master …" 

"Quiet Francesca."

"_Yes … but master."_

Kenneth shot the nightstalker a harsh glare, "Didn't I just say be quiet, nicely?"

Francesca shrank back and bowed her head, _"Of course master … but –"_

"Thank you," crudely Kenneth ignored her, and Francesca was forced to bite down on her connection with her master in order to keep out of his affairs, even if she had something **_very _**important to tell him. Kenneth shook his head and returned to the paper while Rorek leaned against the wall still trying to catch his breath like he had just run a marathon and he might as well have in search of Kenneth. that with ever word he skimmed through the paper his expression grew sour, "Oh you've **got **to be fucking kidding me! You mean they **knew **the Safety-Zone was **FAR** from anything remotely safe and they break it out to us in writing? What the fuck man this kind of thing's not meant to hold back on! Shit, and I just walked right by them not to long ago…"

"Apparently the crew got the same message cause they've requested an immediate meeting with Malchior, being that he's the higher power aboard the ship other then Malachite who still hadn't recovered from his injuries," Rorek shook his head and ran his fingers through his snowy-white mane. His ice-blue eyes boring into Kenneth's disbelieving amber orbs he shrugged and took the paper back "You really didn't know or received a paper? Signed by Syn?"

Kenneth growled and rolled his eyes, "No, alright, but what are we going to do? The pilot just announced out decent!"

Rorek looked down the hall and sighed, "Well, Malchior's trying to keep us from landing … but if push comes to shove Saligia's already on the ground scanning the perimeter."

"Wait, **just **Saligia? What? She has no back up?"

"The Titans are her back up, but she claims she has a better chance against the Sins that might have escaped the Seven Amulets Ellris had …" Rorek glanced down at Francesca, her sheet white fur striking him with a dooming idea, "… the Titans would also be safer if we had the Amulets of the Seven Virtues … but that's just a myth."

Kenneth scoffed, "You know, ever since I've been with you I've learned there are no such things as Myths, the only _"myth"_ here is the **word **_"myth"._"

Rorek chuckled, "An odd proclamation, but nevertheless we have to brace for the worse. Follow me, Malchior had ordered us to take position with the Titans for Saligia's backup."

"Since when have you ever taken orders from the dragon."

"Since he started making sense," Rorek scoffed, "and personally I think all credit should go to Lady Raven for even putting up with him."

"That …" Kenneth grinned sinisterly as he followed Rorek down the corridor to wherever it was that Malchior wanted for them to group up, "… or you're just sore that he got to her before you did."

Rorek stopped dead in his tracks and shot Kenneth a disbelieving look, "Excuse me? Are you implying that I harbored any hoping relation with the sorceress other than that of friendship **and** am now envious of their togetherness?"

Even Francesca laughed softly right along with her master when Rorek glared warningly at the both of them, Kenneth reaching out a hand and mockingly patting the wizard's shoulder he snorted, "You said it bro, not me."

"I hold no blood relation to you."

"And I've never been more grateful of the fact." X winked and saluted the wizard with two fingers as he found himself walking into the room that Rorek had lead him into. Finding the whole gang together, Francesca pranced right up to Starfire and rubbed her head right along the alien's leg and purred when the princess giggled and started to pet her lovingly. Raven on the side watched the interaction and couldn't help it when her eyes narrowed, not wanting to make it look like she was glaring at the nightstalker she directed her eyes to the window to her left where she saw the entire Hunter Forest.

Okay, well, maybe not the **entire** Hunter Forest, but a good portion of it. With her long violet hair pulled up in a high ponytail and braided in order to stay out of the way. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to look like she was ready to tear something apart. That particular something being Ellris, he just didn't know when to quit! Plus in being frustrated with Syn and Dante, they weren't even born yet and she knew they were going to be hard to control.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts, opening her eyes, she looked at the hand, followed the wrist to the arms and finally up to the ice-blue eyes that belonged to non-other then the gentle Rorek, "You okay? You've been quiet for a while."

Raven rolled her eyes and without meaning to, snapped at him with a sarcastic retort, "Gee, I wonder why."

Rorek understood and moved to stand in front of her and with her gazed out the window to the Hunter Forest, "Maybe because your kids are out there trying to take on a Hellborn and you fear that they'll never come back …"

Amethyst met ice and the heat of the gem grew intense enough to melt him, "What would you know?"

"Enough to comfort a friend."

Raven was awfully temped to just go off on him, but know she'd not only be wrong in doing so, but immature and she wasn't like that. Just because she was with Malchior didn't mean she changed … much. So instead of saying anything she just sneered and turned her gaze right back out to the forest, until X came around, "You know, I hate to break up such a cute moment between the two of you, but I need some help."

Red X? Stand alone thief? Needed help?

Both eyes turned to X who was grabbing a hand of his ears with a greatly agitated look on his face he growled and asked pointedly, "Is there a reason why I'm burning up and not everyone else. I don't remember getting sick."

"Did you touch anything you weren't supposed to?" Raven snickered, never actually looking at him which Rorek was, blinking to be sure he wasn't seeing things when Kenneth took his hand off of his ears. Rorek opened his mouth to voice his worries, however no words came out when he felt a sudden shutter of the ship.

Starfire yelped and grasped a hold of Francesca, Beast Boy panicked, "AH! We're goin' down! I'm too young to die!"

"What was that?" Robin threw himself at the window next to Raven, Rorek, and X.

"Whatever it is," X glanced at Robin when they both saw a flash of what they thought was a miss fired energy blast only to explode once Saligia came into the picture with her double-edge scythe to block off the attack, "looks like we're in for trouble … again."

--

"Come on Dante, keep up!" Syn grinned as he skated through the forest floor in her hover boots, while Dante high over head, but never over the tree-tops – he had to keep an eye on his sister – snorted and rolled his eyes. With ever beat of his wings he swerved and dodged a vine or twirled over a tree branch. Skillfully navigating through the thick forest with his large leathery wings, he pushed his glasses back upon his nose and smirked down at his sister.

"Sister dear, you're the one grounded," folding his wings over his shoulder, Dante dropped out of mid-air and dug his claws onto the side of a tree branch, using momentum his swung and flipped onto the next and leapt from one point to the next. Still easily keeping up with his sister that was determined to stay ahead, truth be told she was actually the fastest on foot then in air. Odd considering the boots she wore could easily launch her off the ground if she put enough juice into it.

Dante knew, because he built it!

With one final flip Dante fell to the forest floor just as Syn was about to pass him he shot open his wings and skillfully glided right over her head, glaring up at her older brother Syn sneered and poured it on. Pulling further a head of Dante, Dante laughed, but gasped and jerked to a sudden halt, digging his claws into a near by tree to help him stop. He clutched a hand to his heart and dropped to his knees, Syn slowed her speed and turned around when she couldn't hear Dante's wings, "Dante?"

"Syn! He's close!"

Informed, Syn looked around on high alert, "How do you know? I thought two intakes of that stupid inhaler knocked out the connection you have with hell for awhile?"

Dante sighed and leaned against the tree when a sharp pain shot up his spine starting from his heart that tightened his chest. Feeling his fangs already piercing his lower lip when he gritted his teeth he gulped and took a shaky intake of breath, "I don't know … I'm not a chemist alright! Remember I'm still trying to find the ingredient in the drug that helps me, but Ellris is close!"

"Correction," Syn, snarled low when she caught the downwind scent of the Hellborn, fangs jutting out and claws ready for trouble, she crouched low and grinned menacingly enough to make her father proud, "he's mine."

"Don't do anything stupid!" Dante growled and shuttered when he felt another slight prickly of pain, already on his two feet, but struggling to stay off the ground he closed his eyes and concentrated on his meditation while he heard his sister take off. Trying not to worry too much, Syn could very well handle herself far better than even he himself could.

After all, being the only child of Raven and Malchior without any dark powers, yet that of pure holy, heavenly light. Ironic, considering she was always the more … **"naughty"** child so to say, always getting in trouble and defiant to the point of arrogance, not to mention reckless enough to be a danger to herself. Syn could very well be her own demise; _"danger"_ wasn't apart of her vocabulary, in fact, Dante would be surprised if she even knew what it meant!

High in the trees, Syn looked about, then slid against a trunk and remind silent for an ambush, she could smell him, Ellris and his injuries – and she held herself back from laughing. Had she really hurt him that bad to still be suffering? Good. With her violet eyes flashing a dangerous red then fading back to violet she chuckled, "He's gonna get it now …"

"**_Get what my dear?"_** Syn chilled and spun around to come face to face with her target that had targeted her. Without warning, Ellris wrapped his claws around her neck and slammed her up against the tree trunk successfully winding her, but not successful in knocking her senseless. **_"How convenient. I don't have to go looking for you to thank you for that little present earlier."_**

"**_No … problem …"_** Syn chocked and gritted her teeth, **_"it was all … my … pleasure! Bastard!"_** Before he could rip her internal organs from her body she lifted a foot and connected it to his chest at the same time turning on the jets. Ellris was thrown back and off the branch, while Syn flipped, connected her feet with the trunk and launched herself down at the Hellborn.

Syn was about to find out wasn't such a good idea, cause as she turned on her hovers to stay afloat in mid-air in search of Ellris, Ellris popped up from under a tree branch and kicked her straight down onto the forest floor. A loud **_CRASH _**echoed shocking Dante from his meditation, snapping his violet eyes open he looked down in the direction Syn had gone and frowned, "Damn it Syn, I told you not to do anything stupid."

"**_Get off of me!"_** Syn growled and grabbed a hold of Ellris wrist before he got a chance to mess her up good, flipping them both so the Hellborn was on the ground, Syn retracted her claws and got ready drive them into his throat. That was until he morphed into his true form and threw her off of him, once again slammed into a tree trunk, Syn slid to her knees and shook her head from the dizziness. Looking up to the large black dragon before her she gulped and ran off to dodge Ellris large tail that aimed to crush her. **_"You wanna play that way? You asked for it!"_**

From the holsters at her thighs she took out her automatic handguns and loaded the cartridges that were hanging on the her back of her belt, taking off from Ellris fire-breath, she rolled and stopped on one knee and took perfect aim at the dragon. In fact, it didn't matter where she fired from, because within the cartridges were acid-bullets and if it was one thing she knew – dragons were dreadfully allergic to acid. It was the only thing that melted their naturally armored scales.

With a pull of the triggers, Syn held them down and Ellris blocked what he thought were plain bullets with his wings. A very big misinterpretation cause with the barrage of bullets that hit his shield, a stab of acidic poisons shot straight through his wings and to his side, roaring in outrage Ellris immediately swiped his tail at her. Syn sized fire and ran to dodge the tail once more, diving and rolling right as the spikes swung inches above her head. However, stupidly enough, she got back to her feet right when he swung it back around and flung her high into the air. Dropping her guns Syn yelped when he snapped his claws out and grasped her small form and squeezed the breath out of her.

"**_Still a child."_** Ellris snickered and squeezed tighter, earning him a scream of pain from the young dragoness that dared to challenge him.

Syn bared her fangs and growled out a weakened whimper of pain. Clawing his scales, she snarled and brought her hands high over her head letting them glow an eerie white she sneered when Ellris chuckled daringly, **_"Hazar lentril'nor credrec ignitous!"_**

All around them the forest was brought to life roots of trees, vines and leaves attacked the one who their master wielded them to take out. With the vines wrapping around the dragon's long neck, the roots holding down his tail and limbs, Ellris threw Syn to the ground in order to take care of the childish spell with a simple flamethrower. Setting the forest around them ablaze, Syn took the time to run for her guns, but instead found herself quickly ducking down and staying down when Ellris once again flicked his tail her way.

Then, suddenly, with the tip of his tail, Ellris stopped and slammed it where he thought Syn was staying crouched, however missed when she jumped to the side and came a good inch close to slicing her clean in half. Syn raised a brow and with a devious smirk she pulled out her duel blades and stabbed them into his scaly hid before he lifted it up and away from her. Ellris roared once more and whipped his tail in crazy whiplash motions to get her off, yet her grip was true and defiant. That was until he whipped it back to the ground, did she let go and was launched high into the air. Seeing her coming down, Ellris reared his head back and like a snake snapped up to her in order to take a chuck of her to eat.

Syn chuckled darkly, and put her swords away, pressing her hands together in a prayer formation she quickly charged the Angel's Wrath, this time the seven charms on her right wrist glowing right along with her, **_"Open wide."_**

That was exactly what Ellris did when he chomped down on her and swallowed her whole, Dante witnessed the whole thing and shook his head, then shuttered in disgust, _I don't know how she does it … but I'm glad I don't have to._ Within seconds of being swallowed the fire all around him was put out when an explosion of limbs and blood drenched the entire area. Hiding behind a giant tree trunk Dante snorted when the sent of blood was everywhere. _Disgusting …_

With a snobbish sneer Dante stepped from behind the tree and looked around for his sister, "I say that would be the 10th time you've done something like this … now it's either you **like **being swallowed, or you have bad luck … but that's just sick."

In the middle of all the gore, Syn shakily stood up and wiped away as much of the guts as she could while holding her own in she gulped an glanced in her brother's direction, "Whatever … I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah …" Dante sighed and looked around, " … over …"

"**_Far from it …"_** a dark voice from behind him whispered into his ear and even before he could turn and see who it was Dante found that meditation didn't work for jack when it came to him. His heart stopped, his breathing seized and darkness followed soon after he hunched over and slid down the tree he was leaning up against. The slick blood doing nothing to help him stand, Syn with her back to him gagged and never saw the evil dark tendril snake into her brother's heart.

Thoroughly consuming him with no intention of letting go, his voided violet eyes glazed over the white in his eyes fading to black and his violet irises lightened to a threatening red and suddenly cat slit. With a vicious snarl he looked up and didn't see a trusting sister … didn't see the unsuspecting twin … didn't see a blood relative … what he saw …

Was and easy target …

"_**Oh sister dear …"**_

"What?" Syn scoffed still trying to get the thick red blood off of her hair that dripped of the sticky substance. Turning around to face her brother … she instead turned to face her death …

--

**Oh … uh … you lookin' at me? I'm not here ... uh ... leave a message after the beep ... um ... **_beeeep._

**L8er daez!**


	50. HHFA

**Disclaimer: No still don't own them, the Teen Titans that is, do yu really think I'd be here if I did?**

**Special Disclaimer: **_"DARK CHEST OF WONDERS" _**is NOT MINES it's _NIGHTWISH'S, _get it? Got it? Good, so get off my back about it. **

**A/N: Nope, this isn't the end – yet – but it's getting there … I think … ah you'll see later, but I gotta go, school starts soon, damn Doc. Manager, making me late to update. It's being EVIL!**

**X: HAH! Take that!**

**Me: No! Stop hurting me!**

**X: Study!**

**Me: NOOOOO! A blow to the head! AH! PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**X: HOMEWOK!**

**Me: … _(gasps, gags, and chocks on her own piled work)_ … help …**

**X: BAH-HAH-HA-AH-HAH! Report to class!**

**Me: … at least … I can make friends.**

**X: NOT TALKING!**

**Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**X: That's what you get, I WIN! YES!**

**Me: Ugh … must … recover … from shock … of … news! Ugh … enjoy … while I die of –**

**X: PHYSICAL EDUCATION and the horrors of TRIGONOMETRY!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**--**

**Humiliation, Hesitation, and the Final Annihilation**

--

_"Dark chest of wonders_

_Seen through the eyes_

_Of the one with pure heart_

_Once so long ago"_

_--_

"_**Oh sister dear …"**_

"What?" Syn scoffed still trying to get the thick and sticky red blood off of her hair that dripped in large amounts. Turning around to face her brother … she instead turned to face her death …

Or so it would seem …

Once she turned around Dante launched himself at her with every intention of tearing her to shreds, but with a sneaky grin she held up her right wrist where the seven charms hung and glowed a vibrant white, **_"You should already know I'm far different then everyone else in my family grandfather."_**

Too late to pull away, Dante was thrown back when a white shield had erected itself and pushed back the offending evil that dared to try and kill her. Still smirking Syn chuckled when Dante scampered away and up the tree, Syn grinned and followed after him, _And here I thought the fun was over … should have known a desperate soul would take drastic measures … damn it Dante WAKE UP!_ From one tree to the next and from one branch to the other, Syn lost sight of her far faster brother – only because he had a head start – but she was locked on his scent trail. Snarling she jerked to a halt when his trial ended, but there was no water in sight.

Meaning … looking up she prepared for him to drop down on her in an ambush, however miscalculated and before she knew what had happened her ankle was grasped and she was jerked off the branch she balanced on. Thrown to the forest floor, her back hit hard against a branch instead with the plus of Dante's added weight broke the branch and with a sickening **_CRASH _**she had created a crater in the ground. Dante roared in triumph, and snarled down at his sister, his hand wrapped around her throat in a crushing grip. Black and red eyes bore into his sister's challenging snarl.

Syn saw his claws getting ready to pierce her skin, and she stilled in realization, _Shit! That's right, Dante tapped into a'meo's poison, fuck! _Quick thinking Syn closed her eyes and concentrated on the silver Seven Charm Bracelet on her wrist before Dante had the chance to do serious damage another white barrier was erected. However without meaning to she burned her brother in the process and once again he fled far from her white magic. _Fuck this, Dante, if you don't do something now I WILL take this into my own hands …_ looking down at the glowing charms she sneered.

"Don't ask for it Dante, just don't." Gone in a flash Syn looked around for her brother and found him trying to sneak up on her once more. When he launched himself at her, she spun around and nailed his chest with a harsh power charged punch that had the force of the charm bracelet behind it. **_"You obviously don't get it yet do you? I'm the last person you want to fuck with after you've pissed me off."_**

"**_Useless little girl! You'll pay for your insubordination!"_** with a vicious roar, Dante raced to Syn whose eyes suddenly glowed a deadly white.

**_"Just try to make me." _**With her hair gently floating up as her powers grew to an unbelievable level. Her aura, her chakra poured out of her body in waves and formed the spirit of her soul-self that consumed her entire being. The form of a giant white dragon roared in outrage as it opened it's glowing red eyes. Dante challenged pure power and raised his claws to strike down his sister, but with no hesitation at all she sucked in a deep breath and launched her soul-self at her brother.

The white magic hit him with a force and velocity like nothing imaginable, consuming him, burning him, and eating him alive he roared … screeched … then screamed as the searing white hot pain stabbed deep into his heart. His whole body … his whole being … his **everything **was being ripped to shreds, his mind suffered like nothing he had ever felt before in his life … and yet … it felt familiar and he knew why …

Because somewhere along the path of his short life … Syn had done this once before … and that was when he lost control and succumbed to Hell, nearly turning into the very thing that Ellris condemned himself to forever be. A Hellborn … a creature meant to only serve for darkness … even if he didn't want to … it would be in his nature to suffer and have others suffer just for the hell of it. Dante screamed till his lungs were sore and just when he thought it wouldn't get any worse it all stopped and he dropped in exhaustion.

With a flick of her hand, Syn called back her soul-self and the white dragon swirled in mid air, roaring it slammed right back into her chest never to be seen unless she deemed it so. Taking a deep breath Syn clutched her chest and winced when she felt the evil that was within her brother slightly Effect her - speaking of which, _Dante …_ looking around for her brother she spotted him slowly sitting up, hand to his head and moaning in pain he blinked when he spotted his sister jogging up to his side, "Hey nerd, you alright?"

Eyes closed, Dante took a deep breath and slowly reopened them and his violet eyes weren't what Syn saw before … and for a split second she feared that one of her most powerful attacks didn't phase him at all. Deep green eyes stared up to her and Syn gasped, she remembered those eyes from a picture … a picture that was within the Azarian Castle in the Safe-Zone …

It was the eyes of the High Priestess Jahzaya!

The demoness her mother said went missing during the time she was in now!

She couldn't believe it … so she asked, **_"Ja-Jahzaya-omo?"_**

(Remember? _**"omo"** _is the highest term of respect for elder demons, it matters not of gender.)

"**_I see you've been schooled well little one,"_** the females voice over lapped her brothers and Syn was still in shock … why was Jahzaya contacting her through her brother … unless.

She reached a dreadful conclusion, **_"My … my lady … were you … Ellris …"_**

"_**Demonic host … that I was, and for freeing me, I am eternally grateful, but there are others who need your help …"**_

"**_Jahzaya …" _**Syn tried to find the right words to respond … but without warning her brother's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out, his body, mind, and soul having taken enough damage. Before he hit the ground, Syn caught him and slid him into a laying position on his back, still shocked and in disbelief …

Jahzaya … wow … she never would have believed it if she hadn't had spoken to her and Dante … he had held her soul, how cool was that! "Syn …"

Syn blinked back to reality when Dante came through – wait, coming through already after everything she put him through? That was impossible! "Dante …?"

"Lady Jahzaya …" he blinked awake and sighed tiredly, "… she said something about helping the others …"

As if it all came rushing back to her she gasped and at the moment Dante found the strength to sit up and went searching around for his glasses … seeing them nowhere in sight he sighed and sneered when Syn gaped, "Dante, the Sins! Ellris didn't have the Amulets!"

"Obviously enough … I would have died with Ellris if that were the possiblity ... damn it ..." Dante scratched the back of his head, "Syn … where are my glasses?"

"Forget them you only need them to read anyway, you're perfectly fine without them, come on!" up on her feet, energetic as always, Dante – amazingly – balanced on his own two feet and took two steps all without falling. Syn couldn't help to stare in suspicion, "Dante … did Lady Jahzaya leave you with anything?"

"Besides giving me back my strength? Nope."

"Good, cause that would have sucked that you get a new power and I didn't get anything out of the deal."

Dante eyed his sister in disbelief then scoffed and rolled his eyes, dusting her off his shoulder as Syn just being Syn, "And here I thought you were doing all this out of the goodness of your heart."

"Hell no! I came here to kick ass and if I found out that I could get something else in return, shit, I want it!"

"You're unbelievable, you know that."

Syn smirked sinisterly and chuckled darkly, "What can I say? It's what I do."

Dante snorted, "Well, jobs not done yet let's wrap this up!"

"Race ya!"

"I'm already there!"

--

_"Fly to the dream_

_Far across the sea_

_All the burdens gone_

_Open the chest once more."_

--

No hesitation.

Even though he was warned to stay within the ship along with the others by Rorek – for reasons that the wizard said he'd explain later – X made his way to the roof of the ship with Robin. Standing carefully at the edge of the round, silver, and sleek ship, X looked down at the long drop to oblivion, he scoffed and saw his chance to contribute in the fight. Backing up a good few feet to stand next to Robin, the hero was still looking around and getting a good measurement of the situation noticed X stop right next to him with a mischievous grin that just asked for trouble, "What are you planning?"

"Watch and learn kid … you're about to see what it's really like to be a thief," taking out his dagger and clutching the blade within his teeth he looked to Robin and winked when the Titan Leader suddenly realized his plan.

"X! Don't! What are you? Insane!"

_You have no idea, _the last thoughts of a fool that took off in a fast sprint with Robin following after him trying to save his life from a stupid mistake, yet once he made it to the edge of the ship. Robin drop to a slide in order to stop himself from falling over to his death while X on the other end launch himself in mid-air flying a clear twenty feet from the ship and falling fast.

A prediction told him that Starfire would be coming around at any moment and she did, flying away from one of the deadly Sins, Saligia spoke of. She stopped and launched a barrage of starbolts to slow down the green dog-demon, but the female sin dodged it all. Then with a green blast of Envy's energy the Tameranian as forced to swirl away and fly for her life, going higher she gasped when she saw X falling. Getting an idea she prayed that X would understand and flew faster. Catching him by his wrists he clung onto hers and held on when she flung him around and down at the demon.

X smirked and took the dagger out of his mouth when Envy came flying for him, grasping his throat; he nailed the blade into her heart and twisted, "Ooo, I know that gotta hurt."

With a vicious roar the demon threw X to the side, but since he still held the dagger she equally ripped the blade out of her chest and screamed bloody-murder as she fell to her doom. Never making it before her body evaporated into a pile of black sand blew into the wind. Beast Boy dodged a barrage of another Sin's attacks, and nearly came close to bumping into X in the process … yet that's when he realized that X didn't have anything to help him, _What is this guy? INSANE! Last time I checked he couldn't fly!_

Without further hesitation Beast Boy swooped down and in his pterodactyl form clutched X's arms and flew him back to the ship. X on the bottom with is blade still in hand looked up and noticed the Sin that was after Beast Boy. Lust, with her beady eyes and flowing hair with long fangs and a body that left little to the imagination screeched and dove down to finish the green changeling and his newest catch.

An idea – a crazy one no doubt – formed inside the thrill-junkie's head.

As he predicted, Beast Boy faked left then dodged right and flew higher up to the ship, X looked back and saw the demoness catching up with a demented gleam in her black eyes. He snickered; _Here kitty, kitty, kitty, _he taunted, and laughed, why?

Because Lust was a cat demon.

"Beast Boy, let me go!" Beast Boy screeched in confusion, unable to ask while in his animal form, X wiggled out of his grasp, "Let go! Trust me!"

Unable to argue, Beast Boy did as told and X was suddenly released while still in motion, he fell back and like the cat Lust was, he twisted and tossed the blade at her face when she roared up at him. As expected she caught it and rushed him, clutching him around the neck and flinging him around, she never intended for him to grip her wrist so tightly and when she let go he jerked her with him. The hand with the blade let the weapon slip and X spun around to catch said weapon, only to stab it into her heart from her back.

With a yank he released her and fell just as she turned to dust like all the rest of her companions. Free falling and nearly reaching the trees this time around until something big – something **very** big and very black spun around under him and with its huge claws caught him, then tossed him onto its scaly back. With beating wings and shiny black scales it only took a moment for X to conclude it was Malchior, "Hey man, where the hell you've been?"

"Looking for the twins, have you seen them?" came the quick response and sudden question.

X thought for a moment. _Twins? Who the – OH! Right, the future, I swear I'll never get use to this, _"Been busy ya know, can't baby-sit even if I wanted to – Yo! Watch the sky!"

Without warning – but X saw it coming anyway and held on tight just when Malchior spun out and made a straight dive bomb into the forest, only to jerk himself back up. Mouth full of heat he shot out the fire to keep the third Sin at bay, he flew back and once the fire cleared the dragon-demon sneered and growled in shock when he saw Malchior's tail slapped full force on his body. Like a baseball is to a bat, Avarice was sent flying, only to be caught within the tight grasp of one particularly ticked off half-breed.

Trapped in her darkness, Raven consumed his mind with her powers and without warning stabbed his mind with a white searing pain that killed him slowly … painfully … and with a suffering that killed him 30 times over. Malchior shuttered and X felt it, "I take it she tortured him?"

"The mind is a very fragile thing … if anyone knows how to kill the mind … it will be Raven."

"Puts a new twist to the term mind-fuck." X cringed and patted the side of Malchior's neck, "Alright scale-face, let's make our way around and finish the last of these baddies so I can kick it and chill."

"That **was **the last one," Malchior informed and flew closer to the ship, swooping in front and flashing his wings to the control center the captain took that as the sign of the safe go ahead and Malchior continued around to check for left over trouble, only to suddenly feel a pulsate of something powerful. Even X felt it, and Malchior took the both of them even higher to see what it was they felt had pulsed through the dimension. Only to find the black sands gathering in a swirl of energy. Combining, storming, then finally imploding in on itself; the blast upset Malchior's rhythmic beat and he nearly lost control of his flight pattern.

X on the other hand was awfully close to being blown away with the wind, peaking over Malchior's scales to see what had happened, he gasped when he saw seven colors of the frickin' rainbow coming his way! "Malchior! Get down!"

"What? Why?" Malchior looked around and X gaped when the seven was coming closer … closer …

"Malchior! What the fuck man! You don't see that!" he pointed a head and Malchior tried to see what it was he was talking about he saw nothing!

Honestly saw nothing!

"Kenneth, I see nothing!" Too late, Kenneth braced for impact, but felt nothing … he tensed and prepared for some form of pain … but didn't feel a damn thing! _Wha …_ looking around trying to find the seven colors Kenneth blinked once, blinked twice then looked over himself to be sure he wasn't imagining things and that's when he saw it. Malchior on the other hand growled and snorted annoyingly, and proceeded back to the chip, "Really human, that wasn't funny."

On his left wrist … it may have looked girly … but he knew it was far from sweet …

The seven colors of the seven amulets … they were on his wrist connected in a golden charm bracelet he gaped and tilted his head in confusion, _I don't get it?_ Jumping off Malchior's back just before the dragon touched down and transformed, X flipped and landed in a kneeling crouch just next to the dragon that eyed the thief in disbelief. Kenneth sighed in frustration and glanced at Malchior then raised a brow and glared, "What?"

"Your appearance … have you noticed as of late?"

Kenneth chilled in fear when he remembered Francesca's words: _"Has master gone to the Med-Lab to get himself looked at incase you have not been poisoned?"_ it didn't take an idiot to piece everything together, the burning on his ears, his connected past, and especially the Demonic Inhaler that was with Raven's kids? It all lead to one thing, even the charms on his wrist. Lifting a hand to feel his ears he gritted his teeth and gulped down the scream that wanted to break out when he felt them tipped: elfin.

In being the smart thief that he was he figured it all out and walked by the questioning Malchior thinking to himself, _That Inhaler was a drug … a drug coming in contact with a human that has a drop of elfin blood … in this world that could mean a lot of things … but in my case, it means a reverse in blood. Now … I might as well _**be**_ a full-blooded elf with a drop of _**human**_ blood. However, in coming into contact with a Demonic Inhaler that Raven's kid used – and who _**knows **_what kind of powers they hold – I gotta have a sense of a demonic aura … attracting the charms to me … shit! I fucking hate it when I know I'm right!_ Stopping in the middle of the hall he looked up when he sensed - he cringed at the term he used - Francesca coming around the hall, she looked up at him and within her copper eyes she smiled and purred at her master.

"_Hello … has master turned out victorious? I quite admire his new look."_

Kenneth sighed and kept walking down the hall brushing his fingers along her back and feeling her purr she blinked when he had not addressed her and tilted her head, _I guess … master still needs time to adjust … in the meantime … I must right what has been taken advantage of. Saligia will be proud that I have finally understood her._

Speak of the devil – er, dragon, the sister to Malchior had contacted Francesca right when she made her way to the roof of the ship, _"Francesca, they're coming back, go do your thing girl."_

"_I shall … but I must ask … why is it that you find me a friend? I have been meaning to ask since we have met at the Palace Azar when Master had seen that vision of young lady Syndella."_

"… _Because you're the only nightstalker left of your kind … the only one that will later become my companion."_

"_But I am owned to Master Kenneth … I do not –"_

"_You don't have to try … just get those kids back to their time, they wasted nearly all of their Kry'onic Powder Diamonds in the travel back here."_

"_Shall we not let them have their last good-byes?"_

"_It's better this way."_

"… _Of course."_

On the roof, feeling the ship shift to land at the Safety-Zone, Francesca looked up and spotted Syn and Dante coming towards her, waving her down, she sat down. Her copper eyes shimmering in deep thought as she gathered enough energy to accomplish her goal as Syn touched down and Dante flicked his wings around his shoulders. Smiles on both their faces, Syn ran up to Francesca and patted the top of her head, "Hey Francesca, wasup, we were told there was some form of danger? Give us the scoop!"

"_Danger? There was … but not anymore … the coast as we know is clear."_

Dante scoffed and dusted off his shoulders, "Well, I guess that's that then."

Syn pouted, "No fun, and here I thought we'd play a bit more."

"_If there is no qualms, I request a hug from the both of you in order to celebrate our victory … please …" _with those big copper eyes, and cute fuzzy face, who wouldn't disagree. Syn smiled and pulled Dante from his dusting, still trying to fix himself up, he tripped when Syn yanked him and dropped to his knees, without hesitation she threw her arms around the white nightstalker and Dante rolled his eyes, _This is ridiculous,_ he thought with a growl and in turn hugged Francesca … the white nightstalker tilted her eyes and none of the kids saw a thing coming.

--

_"Dark chest of wonders_

_Sene through the eyes_

_Of the one with pure heart_

_Once so long ago."_

**--**

**And there you have it … no people, chill out, it's not the end, you'll know when it's the end if you've read my two other stories **_"Business as Usual"_** and **_"Fine Line"_** you'll know how I end them. ANYWAY! I gotta split and finish up the rest of the this story, the ending so close I can taste it!**

**Once again: _I DO NOT OWN _**_"DARK CHEST OF WONDERS"** NIGHTWISH – I'LL SAY IT AGAIN – NIGHTWISH OWNS IT, NOT ME! SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ABOUT IT!**_

**Just a reminder is all so this story doesn't get deleted, that would be a fucking trip!**

**L8er daez! **


	51. Right Now

**Title: When It Rains It Pours**

**Chapter Fifty-One: Right Now**

_"When tomorrow becomes yesterday, and the future becomes the past, the present and in this one moment, is when we should make it last."_

_- Cimple_

"_**It started with a heist, a heist gone terribly wrong and from then on it just gets worse and worse and worse, then just as the situation seems bleak. Everything just blows up in the face when you throw in a snooping Raven, a powerful Spell Casting Dragon, a cursed Prince with half a heart, and a thief that doesn't have a single idea what the hell is going on. Yet as the story is written they all come to realize just what part they play in a book of terror that was found in my Library of Horrors.**_

"_**To conclude this odd tale that I have spun, I'm afraid to say that it all ends in a terribly clichéd white flash of light. This … this dream or … vision of a past that once was – I'm not quite sure which it is … but within that white light … it all ended and I found myself upon my bed. Eyes wide open and staring up at the high blood-red dome ceiling of my room. I cannot explain or even begin to speculate how reality had crossed into the realm of fiction and … skepticism … but I will say that this dream … this vision … this past that never was – would be the most interesting to read if anyone should gaze upon my diary.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because in the wet rainy seasons, the best thing anyone can do to pass the time is to pull up a comfy seat, sit down and read a good book. When it rains … it pours –"**_

_SNAP!_

"The. End."

"Whoa … that has **GOT **to be the best journal entry from Syn, **YET!"**

"I know … and you wanna know the freaky thing about it all was?"

"Besides the fact that it held your mother and father's first ever adventure together **AND **with Uncle Rolnex's **GREAT** Uncle Rorek and his best friend the Prince of Elves Kenneth Aftaka? If anything, she wrote it like she was actually there!"

Young 7-year-old dark ebony black eyes rolled sarcastically at her friend's excitement about her elder sister's current diary entry. Scoffing freely baring purly white deadly fangs, she flicked her clawed hands in dismissal as she walked to her sister's nightstand and slipped the diary right back where it belonged. Bouncing atop of her bed, she turned to face her friend with a suspicious gleam in her eyes, "Yeah … besides all that … when I hacked into –"

"You know how to hack a computer?" curious hunter green eyes locked on the youngest member of the powerful Malor'vin Clan that **no one **on Azarath dared to oppose. Not that they used fear to their advantage, being humble and stubborn were the traits that nearly every child the Lord and Lady of the Southeastern Lands had. The hunter eyed young drake blinked and tilted his head in suspicion at the little girl – actually just two years young than him – on the bed.

The little girl, and the youngest of her family named Nai'isha shot her friend the youngest of the Southwestern Grandmaster Malachite De'endrekres sons a dry look, "If I didn't would I be here telling what Dante wrote in his cyber journal, Kent?"

Kent De'endrekres blinked and his suspicions miraculously morphed into a look of utter mischief, "Sweet, so what did he say!"

"Nearly the same thing Syn wrote," Nai'isha shrugged, "I know Syn and Dante are twins and all … but it's weird when they both recap the same thing in what they believe to be a **dream.** Don't you think it's suspicious?"

"You want the truth?"

"Duh."

"Well … your whole family's just weird. You got cheaters, betrayers, thieves, and the Angel of Death as an A'miean –"

Nai'isha growled, "Kent, I asked if you thought the entries were suspicious not what you though of my family! Keep that to yourself unless I ask for it!"

Embarrassed that he had misinterpreted her question Kent chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah … um sorry about that … well um … I guess … uh … no, not really … I mean Syn and Dante been through tougher times then just this …with what we've been reading from their diaries, I think that everything happens for a reason where your family's concerned."

"Yeah … my family …" Nai'isha sighed and flopped back on her sister's bed – knowing that Syn was still out on a routine mission to straighten out rebellions in clans and put down demons and dragons a like that dared to start up trouble. The little demon/dragoness closed her ebony eyes and just let the story that she had just read aloud to her friend Kent sink in. She may have only been 7, but in human years she was considered old enough to understand the world wasn't all cotton candy and plum sweet sugar drops.

It was an odd and very – **very **unrealistic or maybe the better term would be surreal world. Nai'isha wasn't so sure, but she didn't have to go on her brother and sister's adventures to know that reality was a fantasy all its own. Fantasies could be reimagined and twisted, but reality was reality and the reality of her world was … she wasn't what she appeared to be. Little Nai'isha knew she was powerful … knew she had the combined blood traits to be able to wipe out dimensions at a time.

She knew … and if she was able to figure that out so did the rest of her siblings …

They were all the fantasies of what many power-crazed overlords wanted.

The perfect killing machines …

Just knowing this, any adult of the human world would pity the child … thinking that it must have been too much to weigh on such young shoulders … but what humans did not understand they feared and retaliated. It was … as Syn had described what their father, Malchior, must have thought about humanity during the time he was ceiled in the book. Those lines … that one chapter struck a cord in Nai'isha, because it was true … yet the sad thing was … it wasn't only humans who thought the same.

But demons, dragons, and Azarians alike … ever since the union of her mother, Raenell Roth and her father, Malchior Malor'vin … there had been countless rumors about their children being abominations and works of Scathe himself. It sickened Nai'isha, and it sickened her siblings … she could only imagine where her parents thought about it all. Did they – do they regret? Do they ever have a moment where they wished it could all just go away? Where they wondered what it would have been like to take another path? Do they ever doubt their rule, their responsibilities, and their love like in the story Syn had wrote?

All these thoughts weren't what should be going on in a 7-year-old girl's mind … but Nai'isha – even Kent weren't normal 7/9-year-old kids.

With her eyes still closed, Nai'isha felt the bed beside her sink and she reasoned it was Kent, not only because he was the only one in the room with her, but because his scent wafted into her nose. Nai'isha made no effort to move when he giggled, "You know, if you're gonna fall asleep, at least do it in your own room, if Syn finds you, she'll be so mad."

"I'm not sleeping stupid," Nai'isha growled and snapped open her eyes, turning her head to the right where Kent laid beside her she scowled, "I was just thinking."

He smiled sweetly, "About?"

Nai'isha snorted and rolled her eyes, "FYI that's on a SNTKB."

"Just trying to be a friend."

"Well go be someone else's friend because your servants coming for you."

Right on cue, from outside of Syn's room Kent heard footsteps, then the scent of the servant that he had arrived with tickled his nose, afterwards her soft voice called worriedly for him, **_"Master Kent … Master Kent, please come forth it is time we head back to your father before the sun falls. Master Kent."_**

Kent scoffed and sat up, looking down at Nai'isha he chuckled and winked, "I don't really have to go if you don't want me to."

Nai'isha blinked … that wasn't what she had expected Kent to say … usually he'd just go off like the good-boy he was and follow after his servant back to his homeland. So why the sudden change was what she wanted to know. Looking into his dark hunter green eyes she would never know what that strange, odd shimmer she found just barely below the surface of his green orbs. Although, she knew it was something strong because being the new empath that she was – other than her mother – there was just this gut instinct that told her Kent had changed from friend to … to … closer friend?

She didn't know.

She was just 7 years old.

So with a dry shrug and a huff she rolled off the bed to walk with Kent out into the hall, "Whatever floats your boat I guess … but I see nothing else to be done together."

Casually shoving his hands into his pocket he shrugged and walked slowly side-by-side with the Princess down the hall his naturally unruly dirty blond hair from his mother's side falling as a cowlick over his left eye. Jerking his head to the side in order to move it he sighed and glanced down at Nai'isha who stayed passive and waltz towards her destination, "I'm sure we'll figure something out … I mean there isn't anything to do when we're **not **together anyway. Just study, study, study … and many others think the highlife is easy."

Nai'isha couldn't contain a small shy chuckle, "Yeah … I'd like to see them walk the walk, but I guess their just all talk."

"Mm-hmm …" Kent hummed in response and for the rest of the trip was an easy silence … at least on Nai'isha's part, however, having been paying close attention to her mother's lessons she learned to sense emotions of distress, nervousness, and hesitation. Just for fighting tips when in a battlefield, to always be on the look out for those three things and if she spotted anyone of them she could win with a simple flick of her wrists.

However feeling them coming from a friend, Nai'isha had to be concerned, looking up at Kent while still walking she asked, "Is there something you wish to say to me? Kent?"

As if someone had turned up the heat, the young drake suddenly flushed a beet red as he found himself staring down at dark, elegant ebony eyes. Nervous as all hell and frozen to the core he gulped and chuckled, then shook his head rapidly and looked away, unable to hold her scrutinizing narrowed eyes, "Um … eh-heh … uh … no-nothing … I – um – there's nothing to say … ju-just the fact that I think it's … um … cool that we're hanging out … and stuff …"

_And stuff?_ Nai'isha repeated in her head with a dry look, _Okay Kent … you're starting to freak me out … why are you acting all … _she tried to find the emotion and without a hitch caught on when he bowed his head and shielded his eyes with his cowlick of hair from her, _embarrassed? Why are you embarrassed I thought we were friends? _Confused and blown away by the young Prince's actions she raised a clawed hand to his shoulders and he stiffened under her touch. Shying away from it he backed up from her and looked as frightened as a deer caught in the headlights, Nai'isha's concern grew, "Kent … what's wron –"

"You know I heard Prince Kenneth is coming to the palace," he quickly changed the subject with blurting out news he didn't even think was true!

Nai'isha was taken back by his sudden blurt and raised a brow, "Um … yeah, he is … in fact he's already here with Rorek the two of them are in a meeting with my parents right now."

"Really?" Kent kept it going, his face cooling off along with the rest of his embarrassment, now that he finally found a ticket out, "So … what do you think they're meeting about?"

"Could be anything … but I'm betting on the commotion going on, on Earth where some idiot of a drow thinks it's okay to start killing off humans by the thousands. A real tragedy."

"Tragedy? Then why don't you sound so sympathetic?"

Nai'isha scoffed and continued down the hall, "Because being sympathetic means I must feel pity, and feeling pity is feeling an emotion … and I don't **do **pity, therefore I don't **do **emotions."

"A bit harsh don't you think?"

"It's life."

"No," Kent reached out a rested a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back to look into her eyes, Nai'isha eyed his hand with much annoyance, but softened when she stared him eye for eye seeing just how much he cared. "I meant it's harsh for you to shun emotions so easily … I understand your power is dangerous, but you shouldn't have to fear it."

Fear.

Fear?

Nai'isha scowled, Kent backed up when she growled dangerously low and with an intensity that warned him to watch his step. Her dark ebony eyes unforgiving and deviant, she snorted and turned her back on him, "Don't make the mistake that I fear myself, because I don't … I'm not sorry for what I am, and I'm not afraid of what I could be. If there is one thing I'm sure I'll do differently than my mother had, I will embrace my ever being instead of locking it up tight."

Kent frowned and shrugged, staying in place he tilted his head, "So I misjudged you … I'm sorry, but …"

"Just forget it Kent," Nai'isha sneered, "You already put yourself in a hole, no need to make it bigger then it already is."

"Nai'isha," Kent huffed and jogged up to her side, stopping her when he placed his hand upon her shoulder once more, the Princess glared warningly at the Prince that was kicking himself for using the wrong words, "I just … wanna go get some ice-cream or something?"

He changed the subject.

Again!

Still upset that he had suggested she was frightened of her powers, shooting him down and harshly declining him was at the very tip Nai'isha's tongue, but with that sweet understanding, apologetic smile he had on his face. Who could deny that? Plus, it was ice cream. Sure she wasn't an average kid … but who could deny ice cream? So with a dejected sigh she nodded, "Okay …"

"Sweet," he slid his hand into hers and Nai'isha couldn't help but shutter at the amount of emotions and the sharp spark that overwhelmed her when the connection was established. It only took a second to be suddenly paralyzed with everything that Kent was feeling and to have rapid fire uncontrollable joy shoot all up and down her spine then circulate through out her veins. From her toes to the tips of her hair she was electrified and it all ended right when it began and she found herself being dragged to the kitchen in order to get some ice cream.

Never knowing, that in that moment, she Nai'isha Malor'vin had fallen in love with Kent De'endrekres.

Around the corner in the hallway hiding effortlessly out of view and out of sensory from the two little kids the Prince of Elves, Kenneth Aftaka OKA Red X leaned up against the wall with his best friend since high-school Rorek Diejah. With his bright amber eyes still shinning with that same glint of mischief and trouble. His untamed dark brown hair now lightened to a mused light brown and a bit more all over the place then ever before, even if he was older then he looked, X seemed locked in the forever age of his late twenties.

Rorek Diejah however seemed to appear without a single change on him … except his now shortened snowy-white hair, his smile still held that friendly gleam within his soft-ice blue eyes that stabbed into the hearts of many without even trying. Glancing up at X who chuckled amusingly he raised a brow and jerked his head to the kids that had just ran the opposite way they had come walking, "Looks like Mal gotta watch his back, his youngest girl's already getting the boys attention."

"In particular the Young Prince of the Southwestern Lands since Malchior put Malachite in charge," Rorek chuckled lightly and stood up straight, fixing up his polo shirt he shot a happenstance glance to his left and chilled when he saw the unthinkable.

Malchior, in all his grace, and glory looking as powerful as ever in nothing but a simple white collared button up and a black jacket with matching slacks and shoes, his hair having grown back to it's slick jet-black silky origin. His crest ever present upon his forehead with his eyes still metallic and grayish at certain angles, if there was ever a time the drake could truly be called a Lord/Grandmaster/King/Master – whatever! It would be now.

Especially with the beauty that was by his side no matter the occasion, brushing off her long flowing white gown that accentuated her curves quite nicely with a slit on the left reaching all the way up to her thigh. Long bell sleeves that went passed her slender clawed hands and a shoulder clipped cape that reached the floor. Her hair long enough to be considered a train or a vile of sorts with the top braided into crown around her head and fully expose the black crest that showed off her rank.

In other words … Raven wasn't only a drop dead gorgeous half-bred demon … but she was a drop dead gorgeous half-breed with an equally handsome mate and 22 kids … how'd she keep the perfect figure up? Neither Rorek nor X will never know, but she was looking good for a mother … it took Rorek back to when he first met her when she was just a teenager. Talk about ugly duckling turned breathtaking swan, her narrowed violet eyes was still as deadly as ever to.

Both of them locked on the two men within their palace, Malchior being the first to speak in a deep growl that told Rorek he heard every word being said between the two, "What about Malachite and his son concerning my daughter?"

"Bah …" Rorek was speechless; he didn't want to get anyone in trouble!

X gulped and whistled, "Damn man, have you been working on the whole: _"Top notch Master Dragon I'm gonna kick your ass routine"_ … cause you're pulling it off like nobody's business!"

"You forget your place," Malchior hissed, "This is my kingdom, **everything** is my business."

Rorek cleared his throat and opened his mouth to response in kind, but Raven rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Malchior's chest with the back of her clawed hand. Her voice having smoothed out during the years and becoming more knowledgeable with a very sensual edge, even if she was scolding the dragon that thought he ruled the world, "Oh please, after going through the protective father phase with the other nine of our girls you'd think you'd get over yourself about now."

Malchior shot Raven an equally scolding glare, "Nai'isha is only 7-years-old!"

"And Naomi was only 6 when we decided to betroth her to Kizer's boy," Raven growled, "lucky she liked him to begin with otherwise we would still being in a sticky position with him."

"Kizer can suck a leech," Malchior snarled, "but Nai'isha's not being betrothed now is she? How old is Malachite's youngest hatchling?"

Raven rolled her eyes and cupped her mate's face within her hands forcing him to focus on her, he bared his fangs and she sighed, "Malchior, just calm down alright, it'll be a long way from now before Kent and Nai'isha's time comes, besides, this is good for her since she inherited my emotional powers."

In defeat, Malchior purred and scoffed, "Why do all my girls have to be as beautiful as their mother?"

"Flattery will get you no where Malchior," Raven snorted and turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and walking up to Rorek and X about ready to change the subject until she felt Malchior wrap his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her flushed against his body. She knew she should have expected such a thing from him … but that was just it, it was **him **that was doing it and whenever he does it always caught her off guard and left her nearly breathless.

Every time, especially when he breathed down her neck and whispered into her ear, "Frankly my dear, I think flattery has gotten me a **long **way with you."

"Get a room!" surprisingly enough it wasn't Rorek or X that shouted such words, but Malchior and Raven's oldest daughter, Syndella. Coming up from down the hall, Malchior stepped away from Raven with his arm still wrapped around her waist as he stared down the wild vision of his mate. Syn chuckled and noticed X and Rorek, waving at them she winked, "Hey Rorek, X! A'meo, that's the finished report on the demon clan to the north crossing territory. Oh, and I took the liberty of patrol so Sebastian doesn't have to have his mate chew off his ear about him being unfaithful again."

"Really now? Then where's the fol –" Malchior was cut off when Syn nonchalantly shoved a folder into her father's arms before throwing herself at X. wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, X returned the gesture and received a deadly growl from Malchior, Rorek backed off and stayed out of it. However he was not spared and moving from the thief to the wizard she pulled him into a tight hug then kissed him on the cheek.

"So what brings you boys back to the Diagnar Palace?" Syn asked pulling away from either male.

Raven held herself back from whipping out a leash to clip on Malchior in order to keep the over protective drake he was from eating the thief and the wizard alive. X shrugged and leaned against the wall, "Nothing, just the usual, civilization about to crumble unless something's done kind of thing. Just another day."

Syn cringed, "That sucks, what's in jeopardy?"

"Earth, unfortunately," Rorek shrugged, "drows from Kenneth's Kingdom are fed up with the leisure-ness of the humans ruling over the Earth. They want it back."

"Sounds like you got any other rebellion – ooo!" Syn jumped and turned to her parents, "Why don't you have Dante take care of it? The Academy's been pressuring him about the conversion of the Elvin and Human worlds and the conflict it would cause if the two were to ever clash."

Raven blinked and glanced up at Malchior who was busy himself with glancing down at her report, thorough and straight up … he couldn't help to be impressed that his own daughter was far better then many of his generals where paper work was concerned. Feeling Raven's eyes on him he looked down and noticed her gesturing to his daughter that waited patiently for his response. Recapping what she had just asked of him he shrugged, "Uh … sure, only if Rorek and Kenneth are to assist him, they're the only ones that know what's really going on."

"Cool," X nodded then jerked his head around the corner, "Let's beat it Rex, we got work to do."

"Right."

"Oh! Wait! X!" Syn ran after the two and the thief looked down at the young dragoness who clasped her hands together and begged, "Think you and me could train together when you're done? I **really **want to know more about the Seven Serves."

X smirked handsomely and lifted a finger to her chin, "No problem cutie."

Blushing like a schoolgirl, Syn let him go and sighed when she stared after him, Malchior walking up behind her and whispering into her ear, "Cross him off the list cause I'll never allow it."

Syn growled and turned back to her father who walked away with her mother in tow, "That's not fair I saved our family by going back into the past! I should be rewarded somehow!"

"You will," Malchior answered, and with that dark smirk of his he chuckled sinisterly enough to put his past father to shame, "just not with the Cam'Wethrin Taren."

Syn tilted her head in confusion, "Huh? Isn't that … Elfin for …"

"Thief Prince," Raven informed with a smirk of her own and with that they both left Syn in the middle of the hall in dejection.

"Not fair! Saligia! Francesca! Where are you when I need you!"

**-The End-**

_**So this is how it ends**_

_**I hope you all had fun**_

_**Reading all my twists and bends**_

_**It was an interesting run**_

**_-_**

_**After everything we've been through**_

_**After all the cliffies that was the craze**_

_**This is all I have to say to you**_

_**From Cimple to her loyal readers, l8er daez!**_

_- Dedicated to everyone that stuck with me to the end._

--

**A/N: Please, don't kill me! I beg of you, have mercey, but this is the end, no joke.**

**Really, from the bottom of my heart guys, thank you so much for being there for me. There's no other way for me to express how happy – overwhelmed, I am to know that I have people out there that actually read this junk that I always thought was never really good enough to be viewed by the public eye. This, right here, I'm being dreadfully honest … I'm so relieved that I've finally ended this story – 51 chapters? When will it ever end … but at the same time I'm not quite sure this ending did any justice for such a long run.**

**You don't know how thankful I am to you guys cyber hugs all around!**

**Though, seriously, really that poems was for you guys … I bet you all think I'm bursting into tears – somebody break out the frickin' violin, heh …**

**Thank You ALL from the bottom of my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, never did, but the quote on the top? All mine and everything else non DC related, mine, all mine, but the Teen Titans? Not mines.**

**L8er Daez!**


End file.
